Naruto Ultimate
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: First Naruto fic, AU crossover, Powerful Naruto, NaruHarem. Naruto has lived a differant life, He's been given a new chance by his older brother Crow. As he trains to become stronger the wheel's of destiny begin to turn anew. What Will his new destiny be?
1. First Sighting

Disclaimer: Sorry to say that I don't own naruto. I only own the OC's in this fic and the situation within.

Summery: First Naru Fic, AU, Crossover's later. Naruto's life is changed when he meets a young man with a hidden past. What changes will befall Naruto's life with his new older Brother to help him. Please Read and review!

Naruto Ultimate...

Chapter 1...

First sighting...

Everything that is or was. Began with a dream...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

Thinking _'Stupid Fox'_

Demon Talking **"Grrrr..."**

Demon Thinking _**'Stupid Kit...'**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

The Village hidden in the leaves was generally a peaceful and all around nice place. Well... Unless you were one certain six year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He was the town pariah and was generally hated by the villager's. But tonight, The 10th of October, those who hated Naruto seemed to go at him with a fury even a demon wouldn't admit to having on it's worst day... At least at a simple child...

"STOP!" One villager yelled. "Kill the demon!" Another one called out as they chased the poor orphan without relent. The young man was only seven and he was having to run from grown men and even a few Shinobi who throw shurrikan and kunai at him. As he ran he turned to look at the villager's tear's in his eye's as he tried to think of the reason why they hated him so much. _'Why do this? I've never hurt them... I never hurt anybody... And why do they call me a demon?'_ He questioned to himself sadly. Unfortunately the poor boy tripped on a can in the middle of the alley and fell to his face as the villager's now caught up with him. _'Why?! Why do they all hate me!?'_ He questioned with tear filled eye's as he backpedaled from the people.

"Look at him crying, like he's a human child, Stop acting you filthy demon!" One villager yelled confusing the poor blond boy. "I say we kill it once and for all." Another villager stated getting a loud reply of positive remarks as the ninja in the area were silent with their agreement's. Naruto backed up to a wall and started to huddle into himself still confused and afraid as the villager and ninja now started to head towards the boy so they could "Kill the demon" as they put it not seeing a strange thing above them.

As the first ninja threw a Kunai at the boy it was caught in the grip of small a figure in blue and black. He had a very over sized blue chunin vest that had armored on the shoulder's and then plate's under those with the mist symbol with a slash threw each of them like it was a combination of a mist and leaf chunin vest, wrapping's around his face, an old black forehead protector with a slashed mist symbol on it around his neck, another forehead protector on his head with a strange wing like symbol on it, a tattered short with old black ripped pants that were now shorts, and a pair of black shinobi sandals. The boy had spiky dark brown nearly black hair and pail skin, his eye's were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and what looked like black claw's on his hand's. Strapped to his back was a pair of sword's, it was amazing that the boy could stand with them on as they seemed ridiculously large on his small frame.

"What in the name of all thing's decent are you doing!?" The boy demanded as he seemed to glare at them threw his dark glasses. The villager's blinked then glared at the boy as the shinobi narrowed their eye's.

"Out of the way kid. That thing doesn't deserve any sympathy!" One villager made the mistake of saying and only the primal and feral growl of the boy could be heard as his teeth gritted and he crouched slightly then tossed the Kunai at him cutting his cheek. Just as this happened the Nin who threw the kunai lunged forward at the boy started to twitch glaring angrily at the ninja. The nin grabbed him as red chakra encircled the boy's right arm and with a scream of an almost ungodly amount of pain the man turned to dust in front of the wide eyed and fearful villager's the boy's arm outstretched and glowing with an angry red light...

"Run..." The boy growled and the Shinobi seemed to back away something about the sound of his voice making them think less lightly of the situation than they would normally. "... Or I'm going to kill you..." He growled out with enough Killing Intent to force the breath out of the villager's and the Ninja in the area. The Villager's all ran without a second thought as soon as they were able to move again the ninja only staying for a second before saying they'd get Naruto at some other time, when a psycho kid with an attitude wasn't with him. "You okay kid?" The boy asked looking at Naruto threw his glasses and the blond blinked away his tear's.

"Who are you?" He asked and the boy smirked taking off his glasses and Naruto blinked tilting his head to the side as he saw the eye's of his savior. His right eye was yellow with a slit his left red with a slit both somewhat snake like in appearance and purple mark's were lined over both of them and went half way down his nose.

"Crow Kanji at your service." He said with his smirk still present yet hidden. "And you are?" He asked and Naruto looked down sadly.

"It doesn't matter... You'll hate me when you find out also..." Naruto said sadly and Crow frowned and sat down next to Naruto in the alley.

"Now that's not fair. I just saved you, the least you could do is give me a name Otouto." The older boy stated and Naruto blinked while looking at him.

"Uhhh... Naruto Uzumaki..." He said softly and Crow smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" The boy asked and Naruto shook his head no. "Now then whys everyone out to gut 'ya tonight sunshine?" Crow questioned of the younger boy curiously. Naruto just pulled his knee's up to his chin and looked to the ground sadly.

"I... I don't know... They all just hate me... And it's even worse tonight every year..." Naruto said sadly and Crow sighed leaning back against the wall. "Why were you out tonight anyways?" Naruto asked and Crow closed his mismatched eye's.

"I have no home, no family, and no past... So I was just out and about when I saw you being chased and decided to step in..." Crow stated softly and Naruto blinked.

"Oh..." The two went into silence for a short while before Naruto looked to Crow. "Why don't you come live with me then!" Naruto offered quickly and Crow laughed bitterly.

"Sorry kid... Doubt your parent's would want a stranger like me in their home." He stated and Naruto's face fell.

"I... I don't have a family either..." He stated and Crow's eye's shot open and he looked at Naruto then gave a soft smile.

"Then will be one another's family... Right Otouto?" Crow asked and Naruto smiled a true and electric smile as he lunged at Crow with a hug shouting "YES YES YES!!!" as he did and Crow laughed lightly. "Alright, calm down then. Let's have a look at your place so I can do some renovation's." Crow said anticipating that if Naruto lived alone and with how people treated him that his home should be an absolute wreck.

"Rightio Nii-san!" Naruto said brightly and ran off ahead of Crow who chuckled and put his sunglasses back on having no problem's seeing in the dark even with them on. He ran after Naruto with amazing speed for a boy his age while carrying his heavy looking swords, and caught up with Naruto who took him to an old and small run down three story apartment building. "Here's my place." He stated and Crow blinked...

"You own the INTIRE building!?" Crow asked amazed and confused at the same time.

"Yeah... But most of the room's are nasty and the door's are mostly broken so I don't usually leave my room unless I want to hide something important." Naruto stated then took a thoughtful expression. "Also once when I first got the place my room was burned so I had to move into one of the other apartment's and Old man Hokage decided to buy the place and give it to me as a gift." Naruto stated and Crow nodded his head slowly while taking all that in. "Well come on Nii-san I want you to see our room!" Naruto exclaimed and dragged the older boy into his home. The paint was peeling, the floor's were rotting, the door's halfway looked like they might fall off there hinge's, not to mention it looked like the electrical system's were all but non-existent and in disrepair.

"Oh shit..." Crow muttered to himself with a grimace. "This... Could take a while to fix..." He muttered to himself as Naruto took off his sandals and walked in Crow doing likewise as he pulled the sword's off his back and put them next to the door then putting his vest on the inside door handle only for the handle to fall off. "Correction... One HELL of a lot of work..." He stated and Naruto laughed.

"Your funny Nii-san. Yeah it is really messed up huh?" Naruto questioned and Crow nodded his head numbly while looking for something salvageable in the room... There was almost nothing that could be fixed and as he wandered into the bathroom... He quickly closed the door trying not to vomit from the smell alone, the sight of the room being enough to turn even HIS stomach... Oh yeah this was gonna need alot of work to make even slightly habitable.

"Otouto... How the HELL do you manage to live in all this filth!?" Crow questioned and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Actually I mostly don't live here... Most of the time I'm out in the village so I won't have to be here unless I'm sleeping..." He stated and Crow sighed and nodded. "So tell me Nii-san what village are you from and how did you become a ninja so soon!?" Naruto asked excitedly and Crow blinked then chuckled nervously.

"Ummm... I'm from Kirigakure no Sato, Otouto but the two headband's I'm wearing were given to me by my older sister and mother. My mother was from Hebungakure no Sato or the Village hidden in the heavens, which hail's in the Land of the Whirlpool. My sister is obviously from Kiri and that's also ware I got the slashed mist headband and my two swords, Tora and Suzaku, or Tiger and Phoenix. So no I'm not a ninja even though my sister and mom taught me some basic ninja art's." Crow explained to Naruto factly.

"Hey! You could come to the ninja academy with me Nii-san I'm sure you'd be a great ninja!" Naruto said to his friend and Crow chuckled nervously.

"Uhh... I'll think about it Naruto..." He told the young nin, Naruto started cheering and Crow let out a sigh. "What have I got myself into?" He questioned as he looked as Naruto began to run around the apartment with a frenzied pace. Crow then noticed an odd looking red seal on Naruto's stomach as he was jumping on the couch and narrowed his eye's. "Naruto come here... There's something on your stomach that looks familiar..." He stated seriously and Naruto obeyed him walking to Crow with a raised brow and Crow lifted his shirt off his stomach to see the strange red seal... "Shiki Fuujin?" He questioned and then pulled off his glasses. He then made a hand seal with both hands, that had his middle finger's behind his pointer finger's, his thumb's on his pointer finger's knuckle's, and his last two finger's laced together. **"Blood Cross Eye..."** He said and his eye's changed.

His eye's still had a purple mark over them, but now they were totally gray beyond the pupil encasing his entire eye, with a black cross for the pupil and iris with four red orb's around it. **"First stage Analysis..."** Crow said and Naruto blinked.

"Nii-san what's with your eye's?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's called a Blood Limit also called a "Kekkei-Genkai" or in my case a Doujutsu, Jutsu of the eye." Crow explained and Naruto nodded slowly. "My eye's in this state allow me to analyze anything I want save energy levels or anything that's too bright to see like light and lightning..." Crow said as he studied the mark on Naruto's stomach his eye's easily transferring the knowledge of the seal to his brain to detail what was known and then translate the symbol's and the purpose of the seal in general...

"Well what's up with this Nii-san?" Naruto questioned and Crow frowned and took a thoughtful position. _'The seal is definitely a Shiki Fuujin. Sensei said that it was a Kinjutsu and was used to seal a demon inside of a human or an inanimate object by having the death god take one soul as a sacrifice to seal the demon.' _Crow thought to himself then took a thoughtful look at the blood red seal intently. _'It was originally created to seal the Bijuu so that humans could use their power as a weapon... Naruto's however seems like it has a few extra seal's which are interfering with his Chakra control, one that seems like some sort of repression seal probably for his true intelligence leaving some of his memories in the back of his mind and storing his knowledge for later use, this would lead me to believe that whoever made this seal didn't want Naruto to figure out who he was or what his position and or relation to him was.' _Crow mused to himself knowing he was definitely correct as it was the only logical explanation.

_'Now then that and another seal, that seems to be sort of like my own "Chakra Shell Jutsu" which can be used to hide what he really looks like, even from people with Chakra aided eye's that can see threw jutsu. However judging by the way he looks and how old this seal is I would have to say that the seal makes him look like the person who made the seal in the first place. Which leads me to the assumption that Naruto had an influential yet probably ruthless family or perhaps some secret in his family and whoever placed this on him did so, so he wouldn't be raised to be nothing but a weapon...'_ Crow mused then his left eye twitched slightly growling as he studied the seal some more.

_'The remaining seal's seem to include a Kekkei-Genkai suppression seal which is rare, but not unheard of and also limit's who Naruto's real family could be to one of the Kekkai Genkai user's in Konoha. Which are, The Yammanaka's with their "Loose Psyche" or having a loose personality that can easily be replaced after having it removed. They have even built an entire jutsu arsenal with this in mind but usually that don't like having to "grow" a new personality as it takes a few minute's to hour's and is always annoying as only their memory's really replace their personality's so if that is altered so is their personality should they lose their psyche.'_ Crow mused thoughtfully to himself._ 'Next are the Inuzuka's, Their's is called "Wild-Speak" the ability to speak to most specie's of k-nine's. They have also made jutsu that deals with their animal's. Then there's the Akamichi with their "Energy Store" Blood Line which allows their fat to store massive amount of energy into themselves to be used in their expansion jutsu's. Then there's the Nara's whom have their "Living Shadow's" which is a strange bloodline that brings their shadow to life for combat. Then there's the Aburame Clan with their "Bug Contract" which is when you have those destruction bug's living under your skin and using you as a sort of living Hive.'_ Crow thought then frowned.

_'However this is not likely one of their children as from what little I know of those families their all very loyal to clan member's and otherwise despise the idea of being a thing not a person so the person wouldn't have had to worry about that with them so he's probably either a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. The Hyuuga have their "Byakuugan" or the "Evil/White Eye" as some call it. It's primary function allows a person to see threw solid object's and over great distances, as well as see the tenketsu point's in the human body. Then the Uchiha's had the "Sharringan" or the "Mirror Wheel Eye" as it was also known and it's abilities were that you could see thing's more sharply, it would seem the world was slowing down, you could copy almost any jutsu as long as you understand the basic structure of how the jutsu worked, it could reflect most Genjutsu easily, and last it was supposed to have a slight precognitive ability but I've never actually seen it in action... And of course then there is that lesser known Clan the "Kurama" clan, their Kekkei-Genkai I think was called "Living Illusions" and made any damage suffered in a Genjutsu physically possible, not to mention some of them are even able to make Genjutsu's REAL there so good...'_ Crow mused to himself and nodded his head as he deduced what was going on. He'd figure out which clan he was from later however as he then moved on to the few remaining seal's.

_'Ok then now that that's out of my system's back to these other seal's, there are at least five or six more more seal's, three for absorbing the demonic chakra, two for "purifying" the chakra and turning it into human chakra, one of these however seems to be moving at half capacity or lower while the other is a backup for the first and officially useless unless he were to use too much chakra at once or were to damage his first purification seal. It seems that the first was slowed down by someone after the seal was put in place and the second seal was stopped altogether so that the demon within wouldn't be devoured to quickly into Naruto, which to me seems to defeat the entire purpose of the seal altogether but I guess someone might have been worried the demon might take over his body threw the seal or wanted to make sure that the demon wasn't completely devoured for some amount of time. And the last one seems like it's for distributing the absorbed and purified chakra throughout the body although most of it seems like it's being stored by a seventh seal I didn't notice...'_ Crow then frowned as he looked at the large swirl in the middle of the Shiki fuujin and let out a sigh.

_'The last seal I didn't notice till my eye's scanned the whole damn thing seems to be a blood seal of some sort more than likely it was made by the person who made the Shiki Fuujin so only someone of his own blood could take the seal off. It can be altered as I've seen so maybe the blood seal's only meant as some sort of last resort. Probably meant to be a means of "suicide" if someone tried to remove the Bijuu that only the user or his family could remove and thus save Naruto's life...' _Crow finished in his head as Naruto seemed to be getting bored of standing around. "Okay Otouto it looks like someone, _'more than likely the Yondaime hokage from the way you look',_ has placed numerous seal's on you that seem to be blocking your normal brain function's, and keeping me and other's from seeing your true self. This is also messing with your chakra control and add to that it seems to be making it hard for you to maintain your attention on anything for too long..." Crow stated and Naruto tilted his head making Crow sigh. "In other word's Naruto. This thing on your stomach's making you an idiot and very hyper..." He stated and Naruto looked indignant.

"What! So this thing is making people think I'm an idiot! I demand you take it off me Nii-san! I don't like being an idiot!" Naruto shouted and Crow chuckled to himself. _'He'll probably realize just how dumb that sounded when I remove some of those seal's.'_ Crow thought to himself with a smirk under the bandage's on his face.

"Okay. Now Otouto I'm only going to remove a few of the seal's but not all of them. If I tried to remove ALL of them I might damage you or at the least I might activate the seal that will kill you if I were to try and remove it." Crow stated and then let out a breath and pulled out a brush and some ink out of his pocket. He then placed some seal's on his hand and looked to Naruto with a look of caution and yet determination on his face as he pulled his hand back and held up Naruto's shirt with the other. "Hold still Naruto... This is only gonna hurt for a second... But DAMN will it hurt..." He stated quickly then slammed his palm into Naruto's seal... The screams from Naruto that followed this could be heard threw out all of Konoha...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

_**Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails.**_

_**And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace. Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison it's soul. Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died. That shinobi was the fourth Hokge, the fire shadow, champion of the village hidden in the leaves...**_

-----------------------------------------------N----------------------------------------------

In the village hidden in the leaves everything was normal and peaceful... Well... Save for the defacement of their Hokage monument... "Lord Hokage!" One ninja shouted to the leader of their village. The elderly Hokage was currently sitting at his desk sighing both paper work and his entire life away it seemed by the somewhat depressed look on his face.

"Yes? What is it? Some new outrage by Naruto, I presume?" The aging Hokage questioned and the Ninja growled.

"THAT YOUNG DEVIL IS GRAFITI-ING THE MOUNTAINSIDE IMAGES OF ALL THE HEROES OF OUR VILLAGE-YOUR HONORED FOREBEARS!" The ninja exclaimed and the old Hokage sighed. "AND IN PAINT NO LESS!" He added and the Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about it so much... Crow and Iruka should catch him soon enough... Assuming Crow isn't in on this one at least..." The Hokage said and got back to his accursed Paper work looking slightly sad. _'Doesn't forcing an old man to sign this much paperwork count as elder abuse?!'_ He demanded in his mind looking to the enormous pile on his desk...

----------

Meanwhile in the village, A young boy in a black shirt with orange pants, an orange jacket tied around his waist, green goggles, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals is running on rooftops grinning. His blond spiky hair is waving in the wind and his eye's are scrunched shut as he often has them. "Catch me if you can you idiot's!" Naruto calls out with a grin the whisker mark's on his cheek's still there.

"DAMNIT NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" One of the three ninja chasing the young boy shouted and Naruto grinned paint can's in hand. He threw the paint can's at the Ninja knocking the two closest to him down as they got covered in paint. At the same Time Naruto jumped down to the ground.

The Three Ninja also got to the ground quickly and chased after him passing a fence without a second thought. Just as soon as the three were far enough away Naruto appeared from against the fence with a strange sheet that resembled the front of the fence. "HA!" Naruto said pumping his fist. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and his blue eye's shot open. "Uh oh..." He said and looked up to see Iruka his sensei behind him. "Err... Hi Iruka Sensei..." Naruto said with a weak grin and Iruka frowned.

"Get back to class now Naruto..." Iruka growled and transported them both to the Class room. The two appeared with Naruto tied up and the class snickered seeing him and Iruka appear. "Now Naruto..." The scarred Chuunin said slowly his eye twitching as the bound boy pouted slightly looking annoyed. "TOMMOROW ALL YOUR CLASSMATES WILL PASS THE FINAL AND GRADUATE FROM THE NINJA ACADEMY, BUT THE LAST TWO TIMES THIS DAY CAME AROUND, YOU FLUNKED EVERY COURSE IN THE SECRET ARTS." Iruka shouted to the young boy who didn't really listen to him. "So you chose now for all your stupid tricks? YOU MORON!" Iruka questioned then shouted Naruto looking to the ground.

"Sir yes sir..." Naruto mumbled and Iruka growled.

"Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of Transformation!" Iruka announced to the rest of the class who screamed out about it being unfair. "All you have to do is... Conjure a form that looks like me!" Iruka state's and the student's begin after Iruka untie's Naruto. The first student does the transformation appearing to be Iruka after being in a plume of smoke. "Right, well done." Iruka praises then glares at Naruto. "Next up, Uzumaki." He state's and Naruto walks past some student's who were mumbling about it being unfair or Naruto's fault.

_'Idiot's... I'll show them all I'm not weak...'_ Naruto thinks to himself with a frown. "Here goes nothing..." Naruto says and puts his hand's into the seal necessary. "Transform!" Naruto shout's disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"Oh Iruka Sensei..." Comes a soft feminine sultry voice from the smoke as all that can be seen for a few seconds is a shadow. As the smoke disperses Iruka and the other's see a curvy teenage body with long blond pigtailed hair, smoke was covering her private part's yet left her totally naked before the class. The girl giggled and blinked at Iruka who gaped before he was sent flying by a massive nosebleed. Laughing Naruto returns to Normal and doesn't see the death glares from the girl's in the class or the minor nosebleed's of some of the boy's, some of which have passed out.

"I call that my **Oiroke No Jutsu**!" Naruto says laughing at his Sensei.

"HOW BIG AN IDIOT ARE YOU!" Iruka demands getting up with some tissue now showed up his nose to stop the bleeding. "You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid trick's!!" Iruka shouted at Naruto who simply looked away from him to the window...

----------

Later that day after school...

Iruka was crouching down watching as Naruto cleaned up the entire Hokage monument with nothing but a bucket of soap and a cloth. "You don't leave here until every drop of paint is gone!" Iruka stated with his arm's crossed.

"So? It's not like Crow's gonna jump me for being out late..." Naruto grumbled and Iruka sighed... It was true that Crow and Naruto were as close as any brother's that he knew of. But they were also the only thing close to a family that either was comfortable with.

"Naruto..." Iruka said softly yet loud enough for the blond to hear him.

"Now What?" Naruto grumbled.

"Well... Once you're through here..." Iruka scratched his cheek and looked to the side. "I'll... We could... I'll buy you a bowel of ramen..." Iruka stated and looked down to see Naruto looking up at him with a bright happy expression.

"YEAH, BABY! TALK ABOUT MOTIVATION!" Naruto shouted loudly and Iruka smiled at his student's loud nature...

Later at Ichiraku Naruto and Iruka sit next to one another to eat... Iruka has to pay for it all, as usual... "Naruto..." Iruka say's and Naruto looks to his sensei Ramen noodle's dangling from his mouth his goggle's sitting next to him. "Why of all places did you choose to deface that spot? I mean you do know who lord Hokage is, right?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Of course." Naruto stated nodding slightly. "To inherit the hokage name, He'd have to have been the best Shinobi in the village." Naruto said while still munching on Ramen noodle's. "It was the Yondaime Hokage who saved our town by finding a way to beat the Demon Fox." Naruto said yet his eye twitched when he said the last part and Iruka raised a brow. In all his year's of knowing Naruto he knew that Naruto only did that when he was either lying or really annoyed about something...

"Okay then why?" Iruka reasked stowing the info about Naruto's action's for later.

"Because one of these days they'll be calling me Lord Hokage!" Naruto said enthusiastically and then grinned at his sensei pointing his chopstick's towards him. "I'm going to surpass every one who came before me!" Naruto stated and Iruka smiled.

"Hey Otouto, so this is ware you were..." Came a calm voice and Naruto gulped as he and Iruka looked behind themselves to see one of the most sought after boy's in all of Konoha. Crow Kanji. Over the year's Crow may not have gone to the Ninja Academy but that didn't stop the young Female's of Konoha from falling head over heel's for him.

He was tall for his age, with dark brown nearly black hair that was in the same style as Naruto's class mate Sasuke Uchiha, he had on a pair of orange and black goggles that covered his eye's from view, and his Hebungakure Hitai Ate over his forehead, a skintight sleeveless black shirt that had a black face mask that would only cover his lower face and nose like Kakashi Hatake, a blue armored vest that had a black Yang symbol on the back with a silver trim that made an inward spiral, a pair of black shorts with a gray sash around his waist in place of a belt, a pair of black leather glove's that had black armor over his elbow's with a blue trim and black leather band's down his arm's to the back of his palm the glove's not covering his knuckle's or finger's the band's being held together with silver stud's, His sandals were made exactly like his glove's only with a metal plate over his heel and they ended just below his knee the soul also being somewhat thiner than a normal pair of sandals.

"Oh sorry Nii-san but Iruka Sensei invited me to Ramen and I just couldn't resist!" Naruto stated and Crow chuckled lightly.

"Okay Otouto I'll forgive you this time around." Crow said and then sat down next to Naruto. "But your not completely off the hook..." He stated and slapped the back of Naruto's head lightly the younger boy rolling his eye's.

"Yeah, yeah Nii-san..." He grumbled and Crow chuckled the only indication of any emotion. "So how did it go with fixing up the old place today?" Naruto questioned referring to "their" Hotel. Crow promptly groaned and his head slammed on the table before him Iruka chuckling lightly as the highly intelligent boy wallowed in self pity for a few moment's.

"Please... Don't EVEN bring up that death trap you dare call a home..." Crow stated his eye's holding only a sense of pain and regret... "I think that there's animal's living on the second floor... And the first floor I know has Rat's and all manor of vile insect's living in it... It's just a good thing we always use the fire escape to get to the third floor or I swear we'd be attacked and slash or mauled by rabid animal's..." Crow stated and both Iruka and Naruto shivered...

"Bet you wouldn't mind being attacked by your Fangirl's Nii-san..." Naruto said with an evil smirk and Crow shivered then looked at Naruto.

"Someday Naruto... You too will know the horror's brought upon all of us whom have Fanclub's... And on that day Naruto... When you beg, when you plead, and when you NEED my help escaping from them... And then Naruto... I will LAUGH at you mercilessly!" Crow said darkly to Naruto. Naruto and Iruka both leaned away from Crow not liking his tone. "Anyways I'll be heading home now. See you there Naruto..." Crow said getting up and walking away from the two sitting at the counter...

----------

The next morning was mostly clear and sunny with a few cloud's wafting in the breeze. Naruto however was stuck within the bain of most children's existence... School... But the Ninja academy SHOULD be more fun than normal school... However this wasn't exactly true as it seemed that even here Teacher's only goal seemed to be to make life even harder on their student's...

Naruto was currently slumped on his desk in the seat in front of a certain brooding duck haired kid with black eye's. "For your final exam, you must each generate a Clone. Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door..." Iruka said while looking at his clipboard.

_'Clone Jutsu huh? Great... The only one I can't do thanks to my lousy chakra control... Man Crow was right I really need to train my Chakra control more... Or just find out if there's a more durable version of the Bunshin Jutsu...'_ Naruto mused to himself arm's folded under his head as he rested on them trying to appear miserable and succeeding. After many of the student's went before his name was called, then Naruto sighed got up and walked to the next door room to take his test.

Iruka and his assistant Mizuki both sat behind a large desk which had multiple head band's with forehead protector's on it. Mizuki was of average height with silver shoulder length hair, and an average Chunin to Jounin type outfit minus a forehead protector. "Alright Naruto. You have to successfully create three Clone's... Begin!" Iruka stated and Naruto made a hand seal. _'This is my worst technique... But here goes nothing!'_ Naruto thought to himself holding back as much chakra as he could.

He, Iruka, and Mizuki all looked to the side to see the smoke slightly dissipate and reveal... One seriously messed up clone that seemed like it was dieing... Naruto and Iruka both looked at it for a second before it vanished in a plume of smoke and Naruto then turned to look at Iruka. _'Here we go again...'_ Naruto mused and inwardly braced himself...

"YOU FAIL!!!" Iruka shouted sending Naruto flying back from the force of his shout.

"Master Iruka." Mizuki said looking to Iruka who looked to his side. "... This is his third time, and he did manage to basically conjure up a clone, even if it is a little messed up..." Mizuki mused and Iruka frowned. "... I'm not that great at Clone Jutsu myself! So what if we just give him a break and..." Mizuki started and Naruto looked at him funny his eye's glaring at the silver haired man as he didn't trust someone so nice...

"The answer is no, Mizuki. Every student is supposed to generate three clone's..." Iruka stated and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto... You only made one, and did it poorly..." Iruka said thinking Naruto's glare was aimed at him and not noticing that it was solely aimed at Mizuki. "With all due respect, Your performance doesn't merit a passing grade." Iruka stated feeling slightly bad and inwardly promising to buy Naruto some Ramen later to cheer him up...

----------

As kid's all met with their family's Naruto finds himself sitting on an old swing looking to the ground lost in thought... _'Crow once told me that: A person who's record is polished perfectly white, Is often more suspicious than one that's all black... I wonder what Mizuki's up to...'_ Naruto inwardly resisted then questioned in his mind barely listening to the chatter from family's congratulating their children. He instead put his goggles on and then vanished into the shadow's. "Iruka, could I have a word with you?" The Sandaime Hokage questioned seeing Naruto vanish.

"Of course." Iruka said softly...

Mizuki found Naruto who was heading towards his and Crow's home. "Naruto..." Mizuki said and the blond boy turned to his head to see him.

"Master Mizuki?" Naruto asked confused to see him but figuring that he was going to try to pull a fast one on him. The silver haired man walked towards him and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Iruka is a really serious guy..." _'So that's his game huh? Make himself seem really nice so he can trick me into doing something extremely... Stupid... Too bad for you Mizuki... I'm not the one being tricked...'_ Naruto thought to himself inwardly smirking but nodding to Mizuki outwardly. "His parents died when he was young, so everything he's accomplished he did by himself, with a lot of hard work and discipline." Mizuki explained and Naruto nodded his head.

"So...? What's that got to do with me?" Naruto questioned keeping to his "Dobe" mask.

"You remind him of himself..." Mizuki said surprising Naruto who's eye's widened. "He thinks he's helping you to grow strong." Mizuki told him and Naruto inwardly agreed that he was... "Try to give the guy a break... Can't you understand ware he's coming from?" Mizuki questioned as Naruto looked to the ground. "... One orphan to another..." _'More than you... Or he knows...'_ Naruto thought to himself sadly as he remembered all the time's Iruka has been there to help him...

"But... I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said truthfully as he looked to the side wondering what Mizuki would do know. Mizuki looked to the boy and smirked when he heard Naruto's soft tone. "Then... I guess there's no choice." Mizuki said and Naruto looked to him ready to find out what it is that Mizuki was trying to get from him. "Let me tell you a secret that I've been keeping for a long time." Mizuki said and Naruto inwardly smirked knowing that Mizuki was about to give away his secret plot to get him into trouble and no doubt killed...

----------

_'So that's his game... Get me to steal the Scroll of Seals and have the ninja of the village kill me while he escapes with it...'_ Naruto mused to himself with a frown as he landed in a clearing outside of Konoha. It was in the forest with an old cottage nearby with a wire that lead to the village. "Okay seeing as Mizuki's not here I can check threw this without interruption for awhile..." Naruto mused looking threw the scroll and found a clone Jutsu as the first one. "Hmmm... Shadow Clone's huh?" He questioned and a figure landed behind him.

"So Mizuki's is up to no good after all, huh?" The figure questioned and Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah. You were right after all Crow." He said as his brother went and sat next to him. "What do you make of these?" He questioned and Crow looked over the scroll...

"All of them are dangerous for low level ninja to use... You'd have no problem with the first few... The other's require an unreal amount of Chakra Control however..." Crow explained and Naruto frowned. "Learn Kage Bunshin, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Shurikan No Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, and Bunshin Bakuha..." Crow stated and Naruto nodded his head. "So in other word's right those down and leave the rest for another day Otouto..." Crow stated and Naruto smirked.

"Right..." He stated and got out a notepad and started to right down the jutsu's names the hand seal's necessary, and their description's...

"Learn Kage Bunshin for now and give me that... Can't have anyone else finding out that you took the time to copy some of these jutsu now can we?" Crow questioned and Naruto nodded his head. "Alright then I'll be back later Naruto I need to get this back home to the usual hiding place." Crow stated then jumped up and vanished into the night. Naruto smirked and got to work on the Jutsu keeping his focus solely on the task at hand.

That was why half a day later and when Naruto had finished both the Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin Jutsu's, he was utterly tired. _'Damn... Crow was right those ARE high level Ninjutsu...'_ He thought to himself as he kneeled down panting now closer to the cottage than he had been earlier.

"Gotcha!" Iruka said appearing before Naruto with a smirk and the orange clad boy blinked seeing him before grinning widely. _'Back to the dobe state for now...'_ He thought to himself and then pointed to Iruka with both hand's.

"About time nose-bleed!" He shouted then grinned even wider. "I FOUND YOU!" He shouted inwardly grinning as he got a rise out of Iruka.

"NO, YOU FOOL! I FOUND YOU!!" Iruka screamed at Naruto then breathed outward and saw Naruto rub the back of his neck.

"Heh... I guess you _have_ got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one technique." Naruto said lying without Iruka noticing and rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka blinked and raised a brow looking at the orange clad boy. He had dirt all over himself and was panting heavily. Seeing the way the sunny haired boy looked and curiosity getting the better of him Iruka just had to ask.

"You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Iruka questioned of Naruto who smiled widely.

"Wait till I show you. I never dreamed... Some of the Shinobi Arts are so amazing!!!" Naruto said loudly and inwardly cringed. _'It's really no wonder only Crow and my other friend's actually know what I'm really like, with this acting job of mine...'_ He thought to himself but continued on with what he was saying to Iruka. "If I show I've mastered these techniques, you'll have to let me graduate!" Naruto stated and Iruka's eye's widened as something clicked in his mind.

_'So... You came here to practice your Jutsu? ...Working yourself to exhaustion...'_ Iruka thought to himself as he looked at the boy who was preparing to use a Jutsu. "Naruto..." Iruka said and the boy blinked and looked to his teacher.

"Yeah?" He questioned and Iruka looked to the large scroll strapped to the boy's back.

"What's up with that scroll you're carrying?" He asked the blond who looked to his back and inwardly patted himself on the back for being such a good actor.

"What... This!?" Naruto questioned and Iruka nodded quickly hoping his hunch was correct. "Master Mizuki told me about it. And about this place so I could practice!" Naruto stated grinning happily and Iruka's eye's widened. "He said if I could show you I'd learned the techniques in this scroll, AND THEN YOU'D HAVE TO LET ME BECOME A SHINOBI!" Naruto shouted to Iruka who now looked distantly to Naruto.

_'Mizuki!?'_ He thought to himself feeling betrayed. He then saw a flash from the side and quickly knocked Naruto away and was hit by several Kunai and skidded to a stop his back to the old cottage. Mizuki was in a nearby tree two very large Kunai strapped to his back. "I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." Mizuki said to Iruka with a smirk on his face.

"Now I under-stand!!" Iruka growled glaring at Mizuki heatedly and holding his side multiple Kunai sticking into his body. Naruto put up a confused look as he then looked between Iruka and Mizuki confusedly.

"The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me." Mizuki ordered of Naruto who continued to look between him and Iruka frantically.

"Dude! I mean, come on!" He shouted still acting like an idiot to throw Mizuki off his true intention's and to underestimate his skill. _'That's right pretty boy... Underestimate me all you like... Cuz as long as you do, I WILL have the last laugh...'_ He thought to himself inwardly smirking. "HEY! What IS this?!" Naruto demanded of the two teacher's.

"DON'T LET HIM HAVE IT, NARUTO! PROTECT THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE!" Iruka shouted to the young man who looked at him blinking in confusion. "IT'S MORE DANGEROUS THAN YOU CAN IMAGION, IT HOLDS THE RECORD OF COMPLETELY FORBIDDEN JUTSU'S!" Iruka shouted as Mizuki stood up on the tree branch he was on. "MIZUKI USED YOU BECAUSE HE WANT'S IT FOR HIMSELF!!" Iruka shouted and Naruto rolled his eye's then turned and glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless!" Mizuki told Naruto who inwardly scoffed, now Mizuki was showing his true colors at least. "I can show you what it means!" Mizuki offered and Naruto frowned.

"SH-SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!" Iruka shouted to Mizuki. The silver haired chunin chuckled at that and then smirked. "You... Know what _Really_ happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up again twelve years ago, Don't you...?" Iruka questioned/accused of Mizuki who simply smirked wider.

"Since that day... The people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree." Mizuki said his eye's closed in thought.

"I don't remember any decree..." Naruto said looking genuinely confused for once.

"You wouldn't. Part of that decree was that everyone would know about it... Except you!" Mizuki stated to Naruto who narrowed his eye's. _'This may be my only shot at finding out why no one talks about that damn fox... Why no one tells their kid's about him being sealed inside of me... I've got to press on...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown.

"... Except me...?!" He wondered to himself. "... WHY NOT ME? WHAT LAW ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto demanded of Mizuki who lowered his head slightly and chuckled to himself. "WHAT... WHAT WAS THE DECREE? WHAT?" Naruto demanded of the silver haired chunin who grinned widely.

"That no one must ever tell you... That what you really are... Is the Demon Fox!" Mizuki stated and Naruto blinked. _'Damn this guy's info is bad. If I really WAS the stupid Fox. Does he think I'd actually have put up with this village's abuse for this long without going nuts?'_ Naruto wondered in his own mind.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned calmly and Iruka didn't notice the look of seriousness on Naruto's face.

"STOP!!" Iruka shouted and yet Mizuki continued.

"It was you who murdered Iruka's family!!" Mizuki accused pointing a finger to Naruto who let his hair shadow his eye's. "In other words, you... ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX SPIRIT THAT NEARLY DESTROYED THE VILLAGE!!" Mizuki accused grinning at a now shaking Naruto. "Until, at last, our beloved Hero, The Fourth Lord Hokage, trapped and bound you... In this form." Mizuki stated and Naruto continued to shake.

"STOP IT!!" Iruka shouted hoping that Mizuki would have SOME sense of decency.

"Since then, you've been made a fool of by everyone in town!" Mizuki shouted ignoring Iruka completely. "Didn't you think it was strange? To be so despised, everywhere you went?" Mizuki questioned and got one of his large Shurikan off his back and spun it in his hand. "IF HE WERE HONEST, EVEN NOBLE IRUKA WOULD ADMIT HE HATES YOU TOO!!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto and then grinned madly. "NARUTO!" He shouted and Iruka prepared to get up. _'You never knew a parents love... Since the day of your birth you've been shunned by our entire village! The only one who cared for you was a boy who also had no family or home... The only real attention you could get from other's... Was by doing thing's that would get you in trouble! And yet... You didn't care.'_ Iruka thought to himself as Mizuki ran forward.

"NO ONE WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU!" Mizuki shouted and Iruka got up slowly. _'You were willing to accept ANY criticism any condemnation, so long as it meant that someone was paying attention to you.'_ Iruka's inward monologue continued as Mizuki swung his over sized Shurikan towards the blond. "THAT SCROLL THAT YOU'VE STOLEN... IT WAS THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR BONDAGE!!!" Mizuki shouted then laughed loudly, as Iruka groaned and then crouched getting ready to lunge forward as fast as he could. _'It was a brilliant performance, Naruto... But it was all a sham, to hide your loneliness... And PAIN!'_ Iruka thought and just as the Shurikan was about to hit Naruto...

Iruka was over Naruto in an instant having knocked him down and taken the Shurikan into his own back, blood trailing from his mouth and Naruto's eye's widened. _'With my parents gone... There was no one to praise or respect me... I was so lonely... I became the class clown... Anything to attract attention. I just wanted someone to notice how good I was... To be proud of me. Being the class clown... Was still better than being a nobody. It... Hurt so much.'_ Iruka thought to himself as tear's fell from his eye's to Naruto's cheek.

"I know that, Naruto. I was so hard on you, yelling, scolding... It must have hurt..." Iruka said and Naruto's eye's widened. "Forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher... A better person... Maybe neither of us would have come to this." Iruka said to Naruto who then saw Mizuki growl and then jumped out of the tree. Naruto looked to Iruka and then sighed.

"Iruka Sensei... Thank you..." He said softly as a foot connected with Iruka's head knocking him out. "So what kept ya Crow?" Naruto questioned as his brother moved his foot off of Iruka and then glanced at Mizuki.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto. But you wouldn't beleive the traffic on the way here..." Crow said and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Liar..." He stated getting up and the two looked at a stunned and confused Mizuki. "So what're we gonna do with him?" He questioned and Crow chuckled darkly.

"Oh I don't know Naruto. Your Hokage is watching but I've made sure he can't hear us with a silence charm. How about I do the honor's?" Crow questioned and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Goody..." Crow said darkly and glanced at Mizuki who blinked repeatedly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Your protecting the Demon Fox Spirit you fool! WHY!?" Mizuki demanded and Crow chuckled while Naruto out right laughed at him.

"Man you really are an idiot Mizuki..." Naruto said half laughing at the silver haired man. "To think I was the stupid fox... That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto stated smugly a smirk on his face as he stopped his laughing. "Crow teach this old Bastard a lesson... I need a quick rest..." Naruto stated and then walked over to a tree carrying Iruka and sat down.

"Okay little bro..." Crow said and then cracked his knuckle's.

"What you think a CIVILIAN can take me!? I'm a Chunin you little idiot!" Mizuki demanded then boasted with an enormous grin and Crow smirked and then crouched.

"Oh I'm no ORDINARY civilian Mizuki..." Crow stated then moved forward quickly with a speed not even Mizuki could follow. **"Ninpou! Doku Kiri!"** Crow shouted before quickly pulling his face mask down and breathing out a thick purple mist. Mizuki cursed then quickly jumped upward looking for the boy known as Crow. Mizuki spotted him and threw a Shurikan at the boy who managed to spin out of the way.

**"Goukakyuu Jutsu!"** Mizuki shouted and spit out a fireball from between two finger's towards Crow.

**"Steel Shell Jutsu!"** Crow shouted doing hand seals quickly then crossing his arm's like an X over his chest. The fireball hit Crow and Mizuki grinned as he expected to see the boy's remains as his feet touched the branch of a tree.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Came a shout from behind him and he was kicked by three smirking Naruto's back into the air as Crow hit the ground. "Okay Crow! He's ready, now show him what real ninja skill is!" Naruto stated and Crow looked to him and grinned behind his mask as he jumped up to the tree he was in and the two Naruto's launched him into the air. Crow speed past Mizuki and then made his arm's go wide for wind resistance.

"**Ninpou!**" Crow shouted from behind Mizuki, whose eye's widened as he turned to look back at Crow who was shadowed by the moon. "**Fukumi Hari!**" He shouted and spit out several senbon Needle's to hit Mizuki in the neck and then Mizuki felt his body freeze up. The two fell to the ground and Crow landed on Mizuki's back. Crow chuckled as he then pulled his mask back over his face and Mizuki twitched unable to move.

"W-what have you done to me!?" Mizuki demanded and Crow chuckled darkly.

"My needle's hit a rather special nerve cluster in the back of your neck. When they did I permanently disabled the use of the rest of your body..." Crow stated simply and Mizuki's eye's went wide in shocked horror. "Now to finish you off SLOWLY Mr. Mizuki..." Crow said simply and then got off Mizuki and crouched down in front of him. "Do you know what happened to the last few ninja to attack Naruto, Mizuki?" Crow questioned with an up beat tone and the downed Ninja grunted in frustration trying to get even a small part of his body to move with no result's. "Well how about I show you..." Crow said darkly and lifted his goggles to show his snake like eye's.

"NO! YOU!" Mizuki said with his eye's wide. "You can't be... Orochimaru!? B... But I thought... I thought we had a deal!?!" He demanded and Crow chuckled darkly as he heard the accusation then the admittance.

"Sorry but no... I'm his Nephew..." Crow said darkly and made a hand seal and closed his eye's as Mizuki's shot wide open. "**Blood Cross Eye, First Release, Annalisys!**" Crow stated opening his eye's showing his Kekkei-Genkai. "Now then... **Blood Cross Eye, Second Release**..." Crow said and red Chakra encircled his arm's. "**Deconstruction**..." He stated darkly and Mizuki's eye's shot wide open as the boy's eye's changed.

The cross in his eye turned blood red and the end's curved, the four orb's in between it then turned from red to white, and the rest of his eye's turned pitch black. Mizuki's own eye's seemed to be wide enough to pop out of his head as Crow then grabbed his head roughly. "No one shall ever threaten my Otouto ever again... Least of all some pathetic excuse for a Ninja..." He said darkly and grinned savagely as he looked down on Mizuki... "Let's see just how much raw _PAIN_ you can stomach Mizuki..." Crow said darkly his Doujutsu seeming demonic as he then grabbed Mizuki's left arm... Mizuki started to scream in raw pain as Crow then started to slowly disintegrate the skin on his arm...

----------

Once Crow was done and Mizuki had passed out he then removed the senbon's from Mizuki's neck and quickly walked over to Iruka. "We need to alter his memories Naruto..." Crow stated and Naruto nodded his head. "Just hope no one notice's that he has a memory seal after this..." Crow said to himself then pulled out a piece of paper and started to wright something. "There..." He said as he finished and then moved Iruka and made a seal on the back of his neck. "Now then... **Mind Alter Jutsu!**" Crow stated putting both his hand and the Paper onto the seal and focusing his chakra into the paper. The paper then seemed to sink into the skin of the teacher before leaving a seal on the back of his neck. "Okay... Naruto get over here." Crow stated and Naruto nodded and jumped down to Crow. Crow then removed Iruka's headband. "Put this on... He's gonna make you a ninja when he wake's up. He thinks you beat Mizuki with a bunch of Shadow Clone's..." Crow stated and Naruto smirked.

"Thanks Nisan, but isn't that cheating?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Crow chuckled.

"Oh? You can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, among other's which I taught you. I think your more than qualified, so just enjoy being a ninja. Besides if you don't make Ninja, Ino, Shika, and Chouji will make fun of you for the rest of your life... Or at least until you do make ninja." Crow stated and Naruto nodded his head and went to kneel in front of Iruka... "Oh and Naruto..." Crow suddenly said and Naruto looked to him. "Iruka has nothing but respect for you, and he thinks your an excellent student." Crow stated and Naruto frowned.

"You make him think that?" Naruto asked and Crow chuckled.

"No... That's how he really feels about you..." The masked teen stated and Naruto's eye's widened before he smiled softly. "Now the real fun begins..." Crow said and then jumped into the tree's and away from the area leaving Naruto with Iruka.

-----------

(Later...)

Naruto with his new forehead protector and Crow sat before the sandaime Hokage who seemed to be scrutinizing them. "So... How long were you two planning on keeping those amazing skill's of yours a secret?" Sarutobi questioned and Crow and Naruto both grinned.

"Sorry old man... But I can't have every single young ninja in the village trying to have me train them now can I? Naruto and a few other's are special cases that I like." Crow stated with a smirk and Sarutobi looked to Naruto.

"Crow explained to me that if you show less skill than you have that other's under estimate you. And that if you over estimate yourself that you often become arrogant. He said that by losing to those weaker to me I was showing humility..." Naruto explained and Sarutobi nodded his head slowly.

"So I take it that Naruto was acting stupid all this time?" The hokage questioned and Crow nodded his head. "Then your practicing the art of the ninja. Lull your opponents into a false sense of security then strike when they least expect it?" Sarutobi questioned taking a puff from his pipe and the two boy's started to whistle innocently.

"Not really... Just figured that Naruto needed an edge over everyone who wants to hurt him..." Crow stated rubbing the back of his neck. The Sandaime Hokage couldn't help but chuckle as the two nervous boy's sat before him.

"Don't worry. You've both mastered the most important lesson of any great Shinobi. That fighting is not the ninja way, striking when the enemy least expects it, killing only when absolutely necessary, leaving no trace of having done the deed. That is the true way of the ninja, and you both have proven to posses this skill." Sarutobi stated and the two grinned. Just as Crow was about to say something they all turned when the door creaked and Naruto put on his usual dumb mask...

"ON GUARD, OL' MAN! RIGHT?!" A young brown haired kid shouted lunging into the room with a shurikan, but his scarf got caught in the doorway and he slammed into the ground. Naruto AND Crow both looked at the kid and then blinked though you couldn't tell thanks to Crow's mask and goggles. _'If it's not one thing, it's another...'_ Sarutobi thought to himself pulling his hat down to shadow his eyes from view.

"Whats he got into this time?" Came a voice from the hall as someone burst in wearing a chunin, maybe jounin, outfit with a pair of dark glasses and a hittai-ate covering his head and hair. "AHA!" He stated seeing the kid who fell face first into the ground.

"I get it! It's a trap? Right!??!" The small boy asked while rubbing his head from ware he hit the ground. This short, annoying, brash kid is known as Konohamaru, The honorable Grandson of Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

"A-Are you alright, Honorable Grandson?! And for the record, there are no trap's here!!" The man in glasses questioned of the kid and Crow looked between the two and sighed. The man was known as "Master" Ebisu, the personal Trainer to Konohamaru. _'Damnit, why couldn't one of them have been a hot chick...'_ Crow wondered in his mind then pulled an orange book out of his back pocket and buried his face in it... _'Oh great Nii-san's reading his little orange book again...'_ Naruto thought annoyed as he glared at his only family as he giggled pervertedly. _'Now then...' _"What's going on with that kid?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"KID?" Konohamaru demanded glaring at Naruto as Crow sat beside him and flipped a page in his book quickly.

"YOU!? Don't tell me it's..." Ebisu started then stopped as one of Crow's eye's locked on him threw his goggles. Ebisu couldn't see the eye but he could feel something he didn't like... It was like the last time he had ever seen Orochimaru... That kid wasn't normal in any way or sense of the word... _'And as if that wasn't bad enough, he's the one thing in the village that's protecting the so-called human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!'_

"AHA, so YOU tripped me! It was you right!!!" Konohamaru accused pointing a finger at Naruto who blinked then frowned. _'I may not know who this kid is, but he's messing with the wrong guy...'_ Naruto thought to himself and grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and lifted him up glaring at him heatedly.

"YOU FELL OVER YOUR OWN FEET!" Naruto shouted at the boy who growled at him just as angrily. Crow meanwhile turned a page in his book and giggled pervertedly once more drawing some of Naruto's ire. _'Why is it every time he does that I feel like I should get Ino to hurt him?'_ He wondered to himself in the back of his head.

"UNHAND HIM NARUTO!" Ebisu shouted to Naruto. "That boy happens to be the grandson of our revered Lord, The Third Hokage!" Ebisu shouted while pointing to Sarutobi who simply took a puff of his pipe... _'Why is he getting me involved in this now?'_ Sarutobi wondered to himself annoyed.

"So? Take your best shot! I dare you!" Konohamaru stated to Naruto who blinked. _'They always do this, once they know I'm the Hokage's grandson... Too afraid of me? Just like master four-eyes there, and everyone else in town... HAH!'_ Konohamaru thought to himself as Naruto then growled. _'Okay, he's the old man's grandson, now normally I wouldn't hurt him out of respect for the old man... BUT THIS KID'S JUST ASKING FOR IT MAN!!!'_ Naruto thought to himself angrily.

"SO WHAT! I don't care if he's his grand-mother!" Naruto shouted and punched Konohamaru over the head. _'T-this one... He's different...'_ Konohamaru thought to himself as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"WHAT!!!!" Ebisu shouted and Sarutobi let out a low groan as he could feel that this meeting was going to end up biting him in the ass later...

----------

Naruto was walking threw town, Crow had left saying he was going to go visit an old friend... Or in other word's to Naruto he was going home to read his perverted book... Naruto was even more annoyed that the kid, Konohamaru, was following him. He was zipping from pole to pole while they were in an alley, and when Naruto was passing a fence he noticed that someone was in front of them only with their camouflage sideway's...

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME YOU STUPID KID!" Naruto shouted turning to ware Konohamaru was. "I CAN SEE YOUR RIGHT THARE!" He shouted at the kid who lowered the badly done Camouflage with a grin.

"So, you managed to penetrate my disguise!! Right?!!! The rumors of your prowess don't lie!" Konohamaru stated and then pointed at Naruto who's eye twitched. _'What's up with this Kid?!'_ He wondered to himself. "Teach me your skills. And I'll become your disciple." Konohamaru stated and Naruto's face and body language seemed to show only one thing... His utter confusion at this point. "YEAH!" Konohamaru shouted and Naruto blinked wondering what the hell was up with this kid. "You've gotta teach me that **"Oiroke No Jutsu"** thing you used on my grandpa." Konohamaru shouted and Naruto blinked. "Okay Boss!" Konohamaru shouted and Naruto looked at him strangely.

"B-boss?!" He questioned unsurely as he looked at the exuberant face of Konohamaru. _'Why do I have the strangest feeling, that I'm going to end up in a good deal of pain soon?'_ Naruto wondered to himself glumly...

----------

TBC

----------

OK, this is my first Naruto Fic so please be honest with your reviews... If any... Also I'm not sure on pairing for this fic so could someone send me some suggestion's. Also this is a crossover, but that won't be apparent until after the Chunin Exams arc. So until then... Ja Ne!

**(Edit) Okay this is going to be a poll, I want to know if I should make Kyuubi a Guy or a Girl, either way Kyuubi will appear before the wave arc as with a smarter Naruto he'd have probably stumbled on the Furball a lot sooner. Personally I don't mind male or female just wanted to know what you all thought.**


	2. Recolections of the Past

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to say that I don't own Naruto or any other pre-copyrighted material within this fic. I only own the OC's in this fic and the situation within.

Summery: First Naru Fic, AU, Crossover's later. Naruto's life is changed when he meets a young man with a hidden past. What changes will befall Naruto's life with his new older Brother to help him. Please Read and review!

Lord Pain: This is annoying beyond belief... (Righter mumbles annoyed while Crow comes up to him and blinks)

Crow: What are you talking about boss? I thought we were pretty good!

Lord Pain: Of course! I made you! But what I'm talking about is... (Righter shout's then starts to mumble once more as Crow sweat drops.)

Crow: Jesse calm down. I'm sure it isn't that bad..." (Crow says and Naruto walks over to them.)

Naruto: What's with him Nii-san? He looks like someone killed his cat... (The flat tone of Naruto makes Righter glare at him.)

Crow: He's just in a funk Otouto. Probably just has some writer's block or something... (Crow muses to himself and the Writer glares at him heatedly.)

Naruto: Oh is that it. I thought he was just whining that no one has reviewed yet... (Naruto states with a thoughtful smirk and the Writer growls at him and Crow.)

Crow:(Sweat drops.) Uhhh... Naruto...

Naruto:(Not Listening to Crow.) Man what a baby. He really needs to get a...

(Before Naruto can finish Writer summons Demon's to attack him.)

Lord Pain:(Pointing at the two with fire burning in his eye's) ATTACK!!!

Naruto & Crow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

(Demons start chasing the two away from the now thoroughly pissed off writer.)

Lord Pain: Yeah you better run! Oh well. I was gonna say that coming to meet you all wasn't half as annoying as getting Shikamaru to stay awake for the story was... (Writer state's and glares at a sleeping boy...) Anyways I'm the Writer, I've seen people do this kind of thing a lot and I figured why not do it myself. I got to admit... It's fun! (Writer grins as the demon's continue to chase Naruto and Crow around.)

Naruto & Crow: NOT FOR US!!!

Lord Pain: (Evil Smirk) Who said it was supposed to be. (Lord Pain then laughs and vanishes from view as Crow and Naruto are left to fight for their lives.)

Naruto: WHY DOES HE HATE US!!!???

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 2: Recollections of the Past...**

**You say you can read me like a book...**

**But the pages are all torn and freyed...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Konohagakure No Sato/The Village Hidden in the Leaves...)

Naruto woke up with a yawn and stretched his arm's out. He'd had a rough day yesterday, between Konohamaru wanting to Learn the Oiroke no Jutsu, and all those woman attacking him... Naruto wasn't sure if he should call that training, or just hit Naruto day! Then when he was starting to help Konohamaru with the Oiroke no Jutsu, that closet Perv Ebisu came along! What did he do in a past life to deserve that, piss in God's coffee or something?! But Naruto couldn't help but snicker as he remembered the blood trail Ebisu left after getting hit with his brand new Haaremu no Jutsu!

"Man I've got one weird life..." Naruto mused to himself, however his voice didn't sound the same, it sounded older all thing's considered and as he rose from his bed, anyone who knew Naruto would say he was an inch or so too tall. Naruto then walked to his closet and pulled on an outfit that wasn't entirely orange. "Man if only Crow didn't always say to be like the "Cunning serpent, who waits to strike" I wouldn't even have to act like a dobe..." Naruto grumbled then briefly looking in a mirror. "Or hide how I look..." Naruto sighed resigning himself to his fate and did a few hand seals. **"Illusion Shell Jutsu!"** He stated loudly and his form shimmered for a few seconds before being replaced with that of the Naruto, Most People saw, Orange outfit and all save his jacket. He then sighed and grabbed a different coat from his door and put it on. He may not be allowed to show his true self, but he could at LEAST put on something that wasn't such an eyesore for today...

This coat unlike his normal orange and blue coat, had his red Uzumaki swirl on the arm's, and was still orange, but had a black collar and stripes down the side somewhat like a tiger, also on the back of this coat was Crow's "Kanji Clan" symbol, a black yang mark with a silver border that spiraled inward into itself.

_'I wonder... Why was it Crow said that about snake's again?'_ Naruto suddenly wondered then smiled to himself. _'Oh yeah! That was right after he took off all of those weird seal's on me! Man if he hadn't who knows what I would have ended up acting like in the end!'_ Naruto promptly shivered at the thought then smiled as he remembered being himself for the first time... Although grimaced when he remembered the pain that came with it...

----------

(Flashback no Jutsu!)

Naruto was six, and he was holding his stomach as a great pain assaulted his system's and he let out yet another pain filled scream. "Don't worry Otouto, the pain will pass you only need to endure it a little longer..." Crow said and Naruto gritted his teeth as his body began to change before Crow whose eye's widened. The boy's body had cracks appear and then the pieces formed by the cracks all slowly started to fall off and break into bit's of chakra dust which soon started to collect and cover the area in a multi colored fog... _'DAMN! This is even more different from my 'Chakra Shell Jutsu' than I originally thought! The damn illusion was so powerful it was actually like Naruto looked like that! Whoever made that seal was a master and that only further convinces me that the Fourth Hokage was the one to do this... Which means that...'_ Crows eye's widened as realization struck him as to why Naruto was a Jinchuuriki...

"N-Nii-san... I feel... Weird..." Naruto said softly and Crow looked at the boy who was suddenly looking at his hands as though they were foreign object's now. Crow smiled from behind his bandages and then helped the boy up. He was a good inch or two taller making Crow raise a brow. _'I was right... That illusion was a powerful one meant to make him look like Yondaime, yet make him different also, only a little about Naruto was even real, other than his blue eye's it looks like he's gone through a complete and total over haul! And if that pain is any suggestion, the Chakra that was coming into his system's at a snail's pace before, is now moving into over drive.'_ Crow thought fascinated despite himself as Naruto then held his head and gritted his teeth in pain.

Crow helped steady the younger boy as he almost fell from the pain in his head his eye's widening. "Otouto... You okay now?" Crow questioned and Naruto looked at him with realization on his face and then grinned widely.

"I almost understand... Crow, please tell me what these seal's were for, Tell me what right the village had to put them on me?" Naruto questioned of Crow who blinked... MAJOR Overhaul to the kids brain, going threw his mind as he looked at Naruto then eye smiled.

"Please sit down and I will try to explain to you what's going on to the best of my ability." Crow said and Naruto did so without question. Crow then took a thoughtful look and paced back and forth in front of Naruto trying to think of how to start. "Well... You see Naruto that seal is called the Shiki Fuujin. It was designed to seal beings of great power into people or object's. And now, add onto this that you that seal on you, that you were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack, and that you had a striking resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage..." Crow left it hanging and Naruto's eye's shot wide open.

"He sealed the Kyuubi in me..." Naruto said softly and laid back into the couch eye's wide in realization and amazement.

"Yes it seems so... That would explain the villager's hatred of you, as well as why your an orphan. But Naruto, that's not the INTIRE purpose of the seal. Added onto it was an entire seal network unlike anything I've ever seen..." Crow told Naruto then began the task of explaining to him the seal's and their purposes.

However much to Crow's utter surprise, it seemed like now Naruto was a sponge for information. No matter how complex he made the explanation, it seemed that Naruto just absorbed it into himself, then studied it in his own head and finally he just seemed to understand it. _'Sensei said that should I find someone like that, it's best to make him an ally instead of an enemy. Besides I could use an apprentice, not to mention I do need a home...'_ Crow mused to himself then eye smiled to the young boy.

"Alright Otouto. Your body is going to need some rest so I think you should go to bed. Tomorrow I'll show you a jutsu so you can look like your "Dobe" self in public whenever you leave the hotel." Crow said and Naruto frowned while he looked at his "Brother".

"Why would I want that Nii-san? This is who I am why cover it with some Jutsu? Why can't I be myself from now on?" Naruto questioned and Crow grinned under his bandages despite himself.

"Now now Otouto. The cunning Serpent never strikes his prey first, he waits for them to come in close, and then strikes when the time is right..." Crow stated and Naruto raised a brow not getting the analogy his brother used. "Simply put Otouto, you in your dobe state can easily fool those around you into thinking you ARE a dobe. And since all ninja are enemies at some point you will want to use this to your advantage. Make them think that they know who you are, then while they underestimate you, strike hard and fast..." Crow stated and Naruto looked thoughtful for a few moments before he then nodded his head.

"Okay Nii-san... Sound's like a good enough plan..." Naruto admitted and Crow smiled behind his mask. _'The only real thing I can do is listen to Crow. He obviously knows what he's doing... And I really think his snake analogy makes a good deal of sense. Why waist my energy on them if I can make them underestimate me and my abilities... That way no one will ever see my next move, Sounds like a real ninja if nothing else.' _Naruto mused then yawned and headed off to bed to get some rest...

(Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!)

----------

Naruto smiled as he remembered that day, the first day he learned to be a ninja really... The first day he learned of the art of deception and giving your enemies a false sense of security... Oh he enjoyed that part of Crow's plan that was for sure... He then walked over to his bed side counter and picked up his new Hitai ate and put it on also still lost in his thoughts. "Hey Naruto! Get a move on I just finished Breakfast! And unless you want me to throw it out before you head to school you better get out here!" Came a shout from Crow and Naruto chuckled and disguised his voice.

"Be right there Nii-san!" He shouted and ran out to have breakfast with his brother then head off to the academy to meet his new team...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Konoha Ninja Academy...)

Naruto sat down next to the biggest Emo he had ever know in all of his short life. Sasuke Uchiha. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Asked a kid with a puppy in his jacket and Naruto blinked and looked at him with a confused expression. "Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!" He stated and Naruto frowned glancing at him annoyedly. _'This guy isn't very observant, it's no wonder my mask never fails, with everyone in Konoha it's always look at what you see, and never underneath the underneath...'_ Naruto inwardly mused but grinned outwardly at the Inuzuka boy.

"What are you blind? Check the Headband, dolt!" Naruto stated and the kid looked at him dumbfounded. _'YES! I love that look, it's absolutely priceless man! If not for that look every time I do something "Amazing" for me, I'd swear this stupid mask of mine wasn't worth all the trouble!'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grin on his face as he saw the Inuzuka's reaction to what he said. The boy however grumbled something then walked to a seat and sat down, his puppy climbing to his head.

"Well at least you made it Naruto... It would have been too troublesome to have to wait a year for ya' to be a shinobi..." Shikamaru Nara said from Behind Naruto his head down and Naruto looked at him with a grin. He was sitting down looking annoyed, his hair pulled up into a pineapple shaped ponytail, a gray short sleeve jacket over a netted shirt, his Hittai Ate tied to his left upper arm, a pair of gray shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his right leg, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

_'Shikamaru Nara, Heir to the Nara family's Shadow Manipulation type Jutsu and the "Living Shadow" Kekkei-Genkai. He's a lazy ass who has to be truly the most sleepy guy in all of Konoha. His hobbies are playing Shogi and watching the clouds, Crow tried to teach him some thing's but instead he just had me play Shogi with him so I could develop my tactics a bit more. Of course he's so lazy he wasn't even interested in telling other's my secret saying it would be too troublesome.'_ Naruto thought to himself silently. Shikamaru was also one of the only people besides Crow to actually know what he was really like, he was also one of Naruto's very best friend's.

"Sheesh Shikamaru, have more faith in me will you." Naruto said with a smirk to his friend who smirked back at him. Shikamaru then yawned and laid his head down closing his eye's and Naruto snickered as the laziest ninja ever went to beddy by land.

"Hey Naruto! You up for Icharaku after class? Hey is that a new coat?" Asked a "Chubby" boy who was actually pretty fat in reality but hurt anyone who said that, while he munched on some potato chips. His name is Chouji Akimichi and he is another of the few people like Shikamaru who knows Naruto's "Secret". He is indeed fat with a pair of swirls on his cheeks, silver earing's like Shikamaru, and beady eye's. He wears a white T-shirt that has a red Kanji for "Eat" on it a green jacket and pale blue/gray scarf over it, a pair of dark gray shinobi pants with his kunai pouch on his right thigh, blue shinobi sandals, wrapping's around his hand's, and his headband was designed so his brown hair came out of the side's.

"Sure Chouji, but we can't stay long, Crow wants me and my training partner's in early today, for some last minute training. And yeah, figured I might as well wear a new one for a nice change of pace." Naruto said and Chouji nodded with a small frown on his face as he went back to eating his bag of chips. Naruto then brought another of his Self Proclaimed "Naruto Files" up on Chouji and smirked. _'Chouji Akimichi, he's a nice guy and he, myself, Ino, and Shikamaru have been friend's for a long time now. He's also the Heir to the Akimichi Family and it's own Kekkei-Genkai of "Stored Energy". This is ware they eat mountain's of food and while gaining fat, it converts itself into chakra for some of their strongest attacks. Chouji is the only member of our little group who doesn't want training from Crow besides Shikamaru, he says it's cause he doesn't like to hold back and I can respect that about him. He's honest about everything weather it's his skill's or his opinion's.'_ Naruto mused to himself then blinked and looked around the room. "So ware's Ino? She not make the cut or what?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded to the door while Chouji was busy with his chips. Ino was coming in with Sakura and they were both talking about their respective crush happily.

Ino Yamanaka, is a pretty Pale Blond girl with pupiless blue eye's and a lithe figure. She wore a purple top that looked to have a scarf attached to it with three ring's in it, a purple skirt with slit's down the side's, her Hitai Ate wrapped around her waist like a belt, arm warmer's of the same design of Sasuke, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapping's under most of her clothing. She always kept her hair in a high ponytail some of her bang's curving down her right cheek.

Sakura Haruno, she was cute... Though Naruto personally beleived she was WAY too violent. She had long pink hair with her Hittai Ate holding some of it back, emerald green eye's, and a figure similar to Ino's only less curvy. She wore a red somewhat Chinese looking dress that had a circle on the back and upper arm's and slit's down her thighs, a pair of tight black shorts with her kunai holster on her right leg, and blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto knew both of them, Ino more so than Sakura though that was only because Ino often visited Crow while Sakura tried to catch Sasuke. _'Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka Clan family's secret techniques, and their "Loose Persona" Kekkei-Genkai, not to mention Crow's number one fangirl. She personally doesn't dislike me and we've managed to have a somewhat friendship threw her wanting to be my friend to get to Crow. This at least has given us some knowledge on one another and has also let me and Crow tell her about who I "Really" am. Her specialty is mostly in her family's secret Jutsu and some basic Ninjutsu, she's just as physically trained as me or Hinata thanks to Nii-san so basically she can kick any body's ass if they fuck with her...'_ Naruto thought to himself then looked to the other girl silently bringing up what little info he had on her.

_'Sakura Haruno, She's... Cute, Her forehead is somewhat larger than normal but it's not ugly like some people seem to think. She has a temper problem however as I remember when she would constantly beat me up for sitting next to Sasuke a few years back. Of course that soon stopped when I mentioned the other seat beside of him was free. Her main strength is her emence intellect and knowledge of jutsu theory, her weakness is that she's so into Sasuke that she hasn't trained and instead has made herself skinny by not eating enough, thus she's physically pretty weak...'_ Naruto thought to himself as Sakura looked at Sasuke with adoring eye's and he rolled his.

"Move it Naruto! I need to get around you!" Sakura stated to Naruto who rolled his eye's. Today Sasuke most have decided to sit to close to the edge so he'd have to move or listen to Sakura's "Banshee Wail no Jutsu" which no one in the class wanted.

"Yeah yeah Sakura..." Naruto muttered and moved out of her way annoyed enough by her grating voice as Ino looked apologetically to him. Naruto took his seat back as Sakura happily sat next to the brooding Uchiha kid while some of the girl's in the back glare at her, and Naruto pulled up another of his mental file's out on the dark kid. _'Sasuke Uchiha, Last of his clan, the major heart throb to the girls of the class, and the heir to the "Sharingan" or otherwise known as the Mirror Wheel Eye. He's skilled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu but his Genjutsu really needs some work. He's trained all his life but as far as I know he doesn't seem like much of a threat at the moment. Crow who has admitted he can only use Supplementary Jutsu, due to the fact Chakra can't go any further than an inch off his skin, could even take him. Of course that's not saying much, Crow can take me, Ino, and Hinata with only minor difficulty for crying out loud!'_ Naruto thought to himself then smirked as he examined Sasuke or rather his outward appearance.

Sasuke Uchiha always has one of three looks on his face, annoyed, brooding, and last was smirking at your inferiority, he has black spiky hair in the exact same style as crow and vise' verse'. His eye's are black like most Uchiha were, his skin is pale, and he seems to train quite a bit. He wears a blue short sleeved high collared shirt with a fan symbol on the back, arm warmer's, a pair of white shorts with his Kunai holster on his right leg, wrappings around his lower legs and a pair of blue shinobi sandals over his feet.

At one point Ino and Sakura had both had a crush on Sasuke which soon led to them fighting over Sasuke and ending their friendship, but Crow had intervened with that not wanting to see friends fighting with one another over a boy... Naruto smirked as he remembered that encounter Crow had told him about.

Ino was actually glad that Crow had managed to set her and Sakura straight back when he did. Otherwise she was sure their friendship wouldn't have come back any time soon. She really did prefer having her best friend and no malice between them even if she did still call her name's sometimes. Ino sighed as she remembered the day that Crow came and gave them back their friendship...

----------

(Flashback no Jutsu!)

Ino and Sakura were fighting while walking threw the park having just lost track of Sasuke Uchiha. This had become the norm for Konoha after the two had both admitted to each other about their crush on Sasuke. "Shut up forehead girl. Sasuke likes me best! I am the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha!" The blond told the pink haired girl smugly and Sakura bristled glaring at her former blond friend.

"No you shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke would like me more than a blond bimbo like you!" Sakura shouted and both didn't notice as a certain bandaged young man was walking by them while reading his little orange book. The two girls were looked like they were about to go at one another's throat's but were grabbed from the side. Crow saw this then inwardly groaned, he hated when friend's were turned into enemies because of something as trivial as a crush...

"Now why are you two fighting?" The masked boy inquired his book hidden away his eye's out in the open and staring at the two unblinkingly. The two girls turned, and promptly forgot their fight as soon as they saw those mismatched snake like eye's, both shivered seeing the eyes. "Girls shouldn't fight over such trivial thing's as boy's, it only leads to hatred and heartbreak." Crow stated and then released the girls.

"What do you know about this? Huh Snake eye's?" Ino questioned and Crow eye smiled to the two.

"Only that it's supposed to be BOYS fighting over girl's, not the other way around." Crow told the two seriously and Ino and Sakura both blinked. "And besides that why would anyone want to fight over someone else?" Crow asked the two simply and Ino blinked then started to think about why she would rather fight with Sakura than give up on Sasuke.

"Because... Because Sasuke is the coolest. And only the most beautiful girl can even hope to win his heart!" Ino said and Sakura nodded making Crow raise a brow.

"So, by getting this Sasuke kid you want to prove who's most beautiful?" Crow questioned and the two blinked. "Seems kind of shallow if you ask me..." Crow stated and the two girl's started to gape at the young boy's word's.

"N-no that's... Your just twisting our word's!" Sakura stated and Crow raised a brow then smirked behind his bandage's and gave both a look that asked 'Really?' He then took on a serious look his arm's crossing over his chest.

"This crush of yours isn't worth destroying such a good friendship. You two were such good friends before this silly Sasuke crush happened, how can you let it destroy what you both worked so hard to build?" Crow asked the two girls who looked down hearing the disappointment in his tone of voice. Sakura then looked at him and tried to tell him getting star's in her eyes.

"But... Sasuke is just so... Well... So cool and soooo good looking and..." Crow interrupted the girl by placing his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Listen to me here girls. A crush is not worth it's weight in gold, you both see Sasuke and rather than seeing him for what he is, you see him for his attitude and looks. You should never go that way girls that will only lead you to a painful journey of heartache." Crow stated then crossed his arms and looked between the two and nodded his head. "Now I want you both to think of why you like Sasuke, then I want you to ask yourself, if he's really worth giving up your first and best friend for over a crush..." Crow told the girls who blinked then did so closing their eye's as they did so.

And for the first time in a long time, the two actually thought about what they had given up in order to go after Sasuke. Sakura had lost the only friend she had and lost a lot of self confidence when she wasn't able to protect herself anymore. Ino had lost one of the only female friend's she had, and she lost someone who she thought of as a little sister. Was it really worth it all, to give that up...?

(Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!)

---------

At first the two seemed to simply stay out of one another's way after that. But it was Ino in the end who finally cracked and went to Crow for help in getting their friendship back on track. The young man had given her advice and told her what she had to do if she wanted Sakura as her friend. She had to make a choice, Friendship or her crush on Sasuke... Which was more important to her...

Suffice it to say, Ino gave up on Sasuke to gain her friend back, however she also gained a small crush on Naruto's big brother because of his hand in bringing their friendship back from the grave. So she had started to follow either Naruto or Crow, the two couldn't do anything without Ino behind them sometimes, or simply popping out of no ware to see her new crush the "Enigmatic Crow" as some of his fan's called him. Of course now a day's he has a fan club much like Sasuke, due mostly because he was often working on their hotels roof and with his skin tight shirt it didn't hide any of his toned body...

Of course another reason he so quickly gained a fan club was because of how utterly nice he was to any and all woman. This was cause, no matter what he said, Naruto knew he was a lecher and couldn't really resist any pretty girls charms no matter what. Ino knew this but that didn't deter her just made her hit him a lot when he tried to flirt with other girls in her presence... Naruto grinned as he thought of the hundred time's that happened. Ino was basically the leader of Crow's fanclub while Sakura was Sasuke's, and the two regained their friendship thanks to Naruto's masked brother leaving no malice between them any longer.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said to the blond blue eyed girl. Said girl grinned and sat next to her other blond friend then looked at him with a grin still on her face.

"Hey Naruto. How did you manage to pass the test?" Ino asked and Naruto grinned right back at the girl.

"You know me Ino, the number one most surprising Shinobi in all of Konoha." Naruto told her with a smirk and Ino rolled her eye's.

"Would both you blonds stop being so troublesome, I'm trying to rest here..." Shikamaru said his head down and looking at the two, still half asleep as his two blond friends grinned. Shikamaru was the "Brains" of their little group, Chouji was the "Muscle", Naruto was known as the "Front man" as he could take so much damage, Hinata was their "All-seeing" eye's, and Ino proclaimed herself the "Beautiful Flower" of their group. Crow was like the "Leader" or something to that affect as he constantly managed to train those who wanted it to be stronger more skilled shinobi.

"Yeah yeah. But you really need to stop being so Lazy Shikamaru, sooner or later you'll have to become more active." Ino stated to Shikamaru who mumbled something and Naruto chuckled to himself. He then looked around and spotted the only other person "in the know" about his secret.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, Heir to the Hyuuga Family's Kekkei-Genkai the Byakuugan and all of it's secrets. She had short very dark violet hair, pale lavender eye's, and pale skin, however that was pretty common in the Hyuuga Clan. She wore her Hittai Ate around her neck, a brown hooded coat with the Hyuuga symbol on her left shoulder and fur along the bottom, dark shinobi pants with her Kunai holster on her right thigh, and blue Shinobi sandals. Naruto then took the time to open the file he had mentally stored away on her from his mind and smirked.

_'Hinata Hyuuga, she seems really shy on the surface and was before Crow had a talk with her a few year's back. She took a one eighty after that and can hold her own in a fight now. She's not completely over her shyness of course but she's not as bad as when I first met her. The fighting style Crow taught her was heavy on Chakra Manipulation and defensive moves to go with her Gentle Fist style Taijutsu. She's not mastered it but then again only someone like Crow COULD master any of his technique's and I should know... I've tried...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small frown as he remembered his brother's odd jutsu.

Naruto looked the the "seemingly" shy and quiet Hinata with a smirk as she had her hand's together her index fingers pressing together slightly. If he got an award for his performance, then Hinata would have gotten a trophy for hers. She hadn't been very shy since Crow's talk with her all those year's ago... Naruto did wonder what they talked about but Crow always said it was personal and if Hinata wanted him to know he'd have to ask her.

Hinata on the other hand vividly remembered what Crow did and said for her. In fact he was the entire reason she was as strong as she was, especially seeing as her father no longer tried to help or train her. She also loved being able to be around her "Inspiration" AKA Naruto. Even after she found out Naruto always held back she found a reason to admire him, some of the reason's being his humble attitude, and his caring and loyal nature towards his friends. Hinata smiled as she thought of Naruto, then she thought of the day she met Crow and learned how truly strong she could be if she put her mind to it...

----------

(Flashback No Justsu!)

"So anyways I was thinking Crow, why can't we combine the Chakra shell with an element or something?" Naruto questioned as he and Crow walked down the street the older boy's head starting to hurt because of that idea. It had been two year's since Crow came to Konoha and no one wanted to get on the bad side of Naruto's "Nii-san" for fear of being desentigrated like any of the unlucky fool's who attacked them.

"Otouto the reason that would be bad, is because of the reason I almost didn't teach you the Chakra Shell Jutsu in the first place. To much chakra combined with an element and you have the VERY likely chance of having yourself be ripped apart by the shell exploding..." Crow stated and Naruto blinked then grimaced.

"Oh... Right... I forgot that, I'm so used to the Chakra shell that it's just become second nature for me to use it..." Naruto said and Crow nodded his head slowly then suddenly stopped completely. "Something the matter Nii-san?" Naruto questioned stopping to look at Crow who shook his head.

"Nah, you go on ahead to Ichiraku and I'll meet you there." He stated and Naruto shrugged and then walked to the Ichiraku Ramen shop with a small smile on his face. Crow then turned and crossed his arm's over his chest while looking at a nearby tree. "Alright, come out or the tree's going down..." Crow stated and a young eight years old Hinata Hyuuga looked out from behind the tree shyly. Crow blinked seeing the Hyuuga girl and raised a brow, weren't all Hyuuga supposed to be stuck up pricks with a stick lodged up their butt's? And if so then ware did THIS Hyuuga come from...

"I-i'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to f-follow you..." The young girl stuttered and Crow blinked then walked over to her. He saw as she closed her eye's and then seemed to shake and his eye's narrowed dangerously. _'Shy and fearful, whenever someone comes near her she visibly flinches or outright closes her eye's, this is usually somewhat similar to when a person is abused for failure or butting into other's business. There's a bruise on her leg that resembles a hand meaning that she must have been hit there pretty hard or grabbed roughly, she Carry's herself in a slump signifying she's very depressed...'_ Crow thought a frown coming to his face under his bandages...

_'She's been mentally abused and physically pushed beyond her current limit's, without the mind in the training her body won't really be able to do much. This leads me to assume that she at one time was fairly proficient in fighting but something happened and made her lose her confidence. Since she's a Hyuuga and so nice I suspect her Clan's council had this done to make sure she didn't try and unite the main and branch houses so they could keep their power...'_ Crow thought growling on the inside but shook his head as he saw Hinata open one eye.

"Now what's you name?" Crow asked with an eye smile and little Hinata blinked.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga..." Hinata stuttered and Crow nodded his head.

"Tell me Hinata, would you like to be strong?" Crow questioned pleasantly and Hinata looked down to the ground.

"I... I-I could n-n-never be strong... I-I'm just a weakling..." Hinata said and Crow's eye twitched in blind furry. The Hyuuga better hope and pray that he doesn't find any of them any time soon or him removing the Byakugan would be the LEAST of their worries!!!

"Now Hinata, that's not true. Anyone can be strong with the right dedication and heart, in fact I'm sure you'll be just as strong as me if you put your mind to it." Crow stated putting a hand on Hinata's left shoulder. The young dark haired girl still didn't look sure however and Crow decided to pull out his... Trump card... "Besides you'd be able to spend time with Naruto..." Crow said hoping he was right about the reason she was following them, and if the widening of her eye's and the blush on her face was any indication...

"O-Okay..." She said and Crow couldn't help but grin as he nodded and told Hinata to meet him at Naruto's place the next day for training...

(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)

----------

Of course Crow knew about her "Crush" and actually tried to help her with her stutter and shy nature, they'd managed to get it to a point ware she only did that when she was excited or around Naruto. How Crow did this was unknown as she still acted like she was weak and nervous around her clan, only her few friend's knew about her true skill's. Now why would she do this is a question many would ask. Her answer is because she doesn't want her sister Hanabi to have to end up in the Branch Family and have the Caged Bird Seal put on her if she can help it at least.

Naruto sighed as he laid his head halfway down till he smiled, his closest friends all managed to pass the test, that was good. Then he looked around at the other's who had managed to pass the test. One was a boy tan skin, beady slit like eye's, and red triangle mark's painted on her cheek's, he was in a gray hooded coat that had fur lining it, with brown shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his right thigh, his Hitai-ate around his head, and blue shinobi sandals. This boy was Kiba Inuzuka, someone Naruto sometimes would escape class with and pull prank's out threw the city. The boy was currently leaning forward his eye's closed and a puppy with cream colored fur was on his head looking around.

_'Kiba Inuzuka, Heir to the Inuzuka Clan's secrets and their Kekkei-Genkai of "Wild Speak". He's a pretty cool guy unless you get on his bad side, which is pretty easy with his short temper. He and I have been pranking the school for year's now and he always gets a kick out of it. He's proficient in Taijutsu but his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu need a little work, and he DEFENANTLY needs to learn some strategy or else he might end dead against someone who uses his head.'_ Naruto mused to himself then looked at the shadowed corner of the room ware a strange boy was sitting a small bug on his finger.

He was Shino Aburame, he had brown spiky hair with his Hitai Ate around his forehead, dark sunglasses covering his eye's, and wears a gray jacket that covered the bottom half of his face from view, a pair of brown ninja pants his kunai holster on his right thigh, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals. _'Shino Aburame, Heir to the Aburame Clan and their "Bug Contract" Kekkei-Genkai, which basically make's them all into a living bug nest. Kind of gross but exceptionally useful in battle if you want to attack your enemy's without getting to close. Shino is pretty quiet and unlike the other's never boasts how tough he is, in fact I haven't heard him say one complete sentence in all the time I've known him!'_ Naruto thought to himself slightly annoyed about not knowing anything more about Shino despite himself being excellent at information retrieval.

Naruto however shook his head and looked at the last three people worth noticing remaining in class. The first was Kairi Inuzuka, she had shoulder length burnt red hair, green eye's, and purple rectangle mark's on each of her cheek's, she wears a gray sleeveless gi top without the sleeve's and end's at her mid thigh to act like a skirt, a black and red obi was tied around her waist to hold it down on her slim waist, a brown leather belt over that with her shurrikan holster on the side, a pair of black wrist bands with steel plate's over the top of each bandages around her hand's and forearm's underneath them, a pair of black stockings that reached to her mid thigh and didn't have toes, a pair of black shinobi sandals with metal at the back of her heels, and a sword strapped to her belt.

_'Kairi Inusuka, one of the premier "Kunoichi Three" of the class, Her specialty is in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, her weakness is her limited ability in dispelling and using Genjutsu's much like myself. She's nice to everyone unlike her cousin Kiba who sometimes talks like he's better than everyone else. She's also one of the only "Non-Fangirl" kunoichi in the entire class and actually work's to be a good shinobi. I only know her in passing but what I do know is that she doesn't have a dog unlike the rest of her family, as apparently only the Inuzuka with red triangle's on their face have an animal to fight with, the rest have to work with what their given or a sword in her case.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a nod then looked to the girl beside of her to the right.

This girl was Arissa Kurama, she had Blond choppy shoulder length hair, pupiless blue eye's, and pale skin. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black jacket on over it, her Hitai-ate around her neck like Hinata, a pair of tight black shinobi shorts with her kunai holster on her right thigh, a black leather belt around her waist over her fishnet shirt, and black shinobi sandals. She looked like the kind of girl NO ONE wanted to mess with if the fact she was glaring at some idiot attempting to hit on her, was any indication. In fact as Naruto watched her he gulped as she used a Genjutsu on him that made her look invisible so she wouldn't have to stand the boy's constant chatter anymore.

_'Arissa Kurama, Heir to the Kurama clan and their "Living Illusions" Kekkei-Genkai. Thank's to her Kekkei-Genkai she's able to flawlessly produce Genjutsu and even cause real physical Damage to the unlucky fool's trapped in them. Besides being an expert in Genjutsu she's also proficient in Medical Jutsu's and is the second member of the "Kunoichi Three". She's nice enough unless you fuck with her and then she'll more than like kick your ass because she don't take anyone's shit. Sasuke actually LIKE'S her she's so tough and hard to get to! I'll admit she's kinda pretty but she absolutely HATES guy's like Sasuke and stays clear of him as much as she can. Besides that I think she likes seeing people who belong together become a couple and even helps them using her illusion's sometimes. Her clan is slowly dwindling to nothing but Arissa wants to try and rebuild her clan back to it's former glory by becoming a strong Kunoichi.'_ Naruto personally would rather not get into a fight with this particular girl, no matter how tough you were if she used a Genjutsu He'd HATE to be on the receiving end when it really happened.

Naruto quickly shook his head however and looked to the girl on Kairi's left side, the final member of the "Kunoichi Three" and the most skilled Ninjutsu user the school had seen in year's, not to mention a child hood friend of Naruto's. Kisara Hatake, she had black eye's, spiky shoulder length silver hair that covers her right eye, and pale skin. She wore her Hitai-ate around her head and a black face mask like her father Kakashi Hatake, a fishnet shirt under a green and red armored vest that cut off just above her navel, a pair of tight black shorts with a white skirt that had slit's down the side's and her kunai holster on her right thigh, a pair of belt's were strapped around her chest in an X pattern and held a short tonto to her back, black shinobi sandals that reached up to the middle of her shin's and had band's holding them on tightly with metal plates on the back of each heel and wrapping's around the top of her feet, and lastly armored band's were covering her forearm's and her wrist's. Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing his old friend looking bored as hell as she sat back in her seat staring out a window.

_'Kisara Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake, or Sharingan Kakashi, the man who copied a thousand Jutsu's, and the final member of the "Kunoichi Three". Her main specialty is like her father, Ninjutsu, but she's no slouch in Taijutsu or Genjutsu either. She's tomboyish, though I don't think she dresses like it, love's her dad but wishes he wasn't so lazy and would stop reading a certain orange book, is very confident without being full of herself, has a keen intellect and big heart, and is generally thought of to be the best Kunoichi of our class maybe the entire school. I have learned that she is also somewhat insecure about herself as with a father like hers she's trying to live up to one hell of a legacy.' _Naruto nodded to himself then sighed as he laid his chin on his arm's and waited for their teacher Iruka to finally show up.

Naruto closed his eye's and let himself listen to the people around him, not much was going on besides the chatter of who would do what now that they were ninja. Naruto actually knew thanks to sneaking a look at the roster for the team's so couldn't help but smirk. It was then that Iruka walked in and Naruto opened his eye's to watch him. "Alright everyone. I'd like to say it's been an honor to teach all of you. And that from this day forward you are no longer mere students of ninjitsu, But full-fledged Shinobi. But among the rank's of the Shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges still lie ahead of you." Iruka announced and Naruto rolled his eye's. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you all into three-man teams. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja..." Iruka said his arm's behind his back as he gave out his speech a small smile gracing his lips. "... Who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka announced and several different thought's ran threw the different student's of the class at that moment.

_'Three man teams? Sounds like two too many...'_ Sasuke thought his finger's laced before his face dark eye's set on the teacher.

_'It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!'_ Sakura thought to herself triumphantly pumping a fist while Ino groaned. Why was her friend always so crazy when Sasuke was around?

_'This aught a be interesting. If my team are substandard like some of the idiot's who passed then maybe I can whip them into shape... Although I hope Kisara's on my team...'_ Naruto thought to himself eye's still half lidded as he looked at Iruka boredly.

_'Man this is all just too troublesome... I already know there gonna team me up with Ino and Chouji...'_ Shikamaru thought then closed his eye's and started to sleep having already seen the team roster when he got his license.

_'I hope my teammates aren't like that Sasuke kid, he's SUCH A PAIN ASS MAN!!!'_ Arissa thought and growled as her left eye started to twitch at the mere thought of the Uchiha boy trying to "Rebuild his Clan" with her as he always put it.

_'Please, oh please, Kami-sama let me be on Naruto's team...'_ Hinata hoped with a small blush on her face.

_'I hope I get to be on a team with some LOVELY LADIES, OHHH YEAH!!!'_ Kiba hoped with a large grin Akamaru wondering why his owner was doing so.

_'C'mon, just tell us the damn team lineup already!'_ Ino thought annoyed with the long speech Iruka had given out already.

_'Finally, I'll get to show dad I'm just as fine a ninja as him!'_ Kisara vowed to herself determined not to let down her father.

_'If Kiba's on my team, I swear I'll KILL HIM! He called me 'HIS' bitch last week and I almost neutered him! If it wasn't for Tsume I swear I would have too... Then again... She said I could if he did that again...'_ Kairi thought her right eye twitching as her hand itched to take hold of her sword and cut off a piece of her cousin's anatomy.

_'I wonder if mom's making rib's or steak tonight...'_ Chouji wondered to himself thoughtfully while still eating from his bag of chips.

Obviously, Shino's not much of a thinker or a talker... He just liked to mock everyone with his existence. "Alright now class, I've made up each Team to balance out each of it's member's individual abilities." Iruka said bringing out a notepad as the class roared with a loud WHAT! Naruto tuned out Iruka after that and listened for one of the Ninja he was sure would pass, although did here Iruka say that only thirty were passing this year and that they expected less than half to make it to full fledged Genin.

"Next, Team Six, Kisara Hatake, Arissa Kurama, and Kairi Inuzuka..." Iruka announced making Naruto realize they had kept the "Kunoichi Three" together and Kiba stood up and slammed his fist's into the table.

"HEY! What are you doing? Their the best three Kunoichi in the entire school! And your pairing them ALL together!? How's that supposed to be even?" Kiba demanded and Naruto rolled his eye's, was the mutt really that dense... Iruka sighed and looked to the young Inuzuka boy grimacing slightly as he hoped he would calm down or something if he made Genin.

"Actually Kiba, while they all did get top score's, each one of them is severely lacking in certain aspect's that the other makes up for. So as it is Kisara may be good at Taijutsu and excellent at Ninjutsu, Arissa is better at Genjutsu and Medical Jutsu than her, and Kairi's better at Ken and Taijutsu than the other's. Each one has their own individual skill's that are off balance, in this formation they make a team that can go on all around mission's. Any type their team is made ready to be suited for it no matter what." Iruka explained and Kiba muttered something and sat back down. Iruka sighed and then looked to his note board and read off the next team.

"Next, Team seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka said and Sakura jumped for joy while Naruto wished he didn't have to be stuck with the fangirl and the guy with a stick shoved WAY up his butt... "Next, Team eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame..." Iruka said and Ino and Naruto both sent Hinata a pitying glance as Kiba literally jumped for joy. Hinata sunk into her arm's and silently cursed kami for doing this to her when she asked him to put her with Naruto. Shino... Was indifferent for now... "Team Nine will carry on from last year, and last is Team Ten, which will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka said and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio rolled their eye's. Shikamaru cause he already knew, Ino cause she figured that they were being put together like their dad's, and Chouji for the same reason as Ino.

"Okay, everyone. I'll be introducing your Jounin instructors this afternoon at four o'clock, I suggest getting here a bit early as some of them like coming in a little to early. Until then, you're dismissed." Iruka said smiling brightly and Naruto sighed and got up.

"Hey, why are you wearing a new Jacket Dobe?" Came a question from the brooding Uchiha and Sakura blinked as she hadn't even payed any attention to that. Naruto inwardly sighed and opened his "Excuses for the things I do" mental folder and then told him factly.

"Cause it's a nice jacket and I wanted to wear it when I became a Shinobi. Also cause it has my Nii-san's clan symbol on the back." Naruto told Sasuke and the brooding Uchiha simply grunted and got up to leave. _'I seriously need to find a way to remove whatever was shoved up his butt one of these day's. Otherwise were not going to last very long as a team...'_ Naruto thought to himself then walked out of the room, however before he could he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and looked to his side to see Kisara standing there.

"So new jacket, AND your all quiet today, hmmm, that's not like you Naruto." She stated and Naruto blinked before grinning brightly.

"Hey, that's not true, besides I'm only quiet cause I'm sleepy, I was up celebrating all night with Nii-san and forgot to go to bed early enough." Naruto explained and Kisara looked at him for a good while then shrugged.

"Whatever Naruto, it's none of my business... But if you ever need someone to talk to, my doors always open for a friend." Kisara said and Naruto couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the room. _'If I have a crush on anyone... It's that girl right there... She's smart, nice, kind, funny...'_ He thought to himself and walked out of the room in and then headed for Ichiraku to meet up with Chouji, then head for Crow's Training area all while in a daze really as he thought of a certain silver haired Kunoichi...

----------

Crow was in a crouched position and stalking an elusive prey, eye's focused ahead of himself, his target was directly ahead and unsuspecting... He grinned as his prey made it's first mistake by turning, now he only needed to get a little closer and... "Hey Nii-san." Naruto said and Crow fell to his face the young woman he had been stalking walking away with a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "Chasing skirt's again?" Naruto asked crossing his arm's as Ino and Hinata came from different direction's.

"No, I was trying to... Never mind, now that your all finally here, training can finally begin." Crow said while getting up then looked to Naruto. "When do you guy's got to be back at the school anyways?" Naruto closed one eye thinking about it then sighed as he remembered what Iruka said to them.

"In about three hour's." He stated flatly and Crow groaned loudly slapping his face.

"Great..." He said sarcastically then shook his head and took on a serious posture. "Let's get to the training ground then I'll think about what we need to do..." Crow said and the group of four walked into the forest of Death. Crow lead them threw the forest till they reached a clearing in the middle of some giant tree's which Crow had found the same year he first arrived in Konoha. "Alright, seeing as we've only got limited time and we probably won't be training together for a while so... no Limiter Seal's for now, release them and we can begin." Crow stated and Naruto grinned widely.

"Really?!" Naruto asked excited and Crow nodded his head. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted and then rolled up the sleeve's of his jacket and removed his sandals. On his forearm's and around his ankle's were black mark's, they were designed to look like chains of some sort on Naruto. Ino had the same thing only they looked more like vine's with thorn's on them. And Hinata's looked as though they were made of waves circling her wrist's and ankle's. The three then bit one of their finger's and spread the blood on one of the seal's.

**"KAI!"** They all said at once and the seal's all seemed to break then started to travel to the point the blood was and then became a simple tattoo on each of them of different variation's. Instantly Naruto jumped and reached at the least four feet into the air before falling back down and grinning like a mad man.

"Oh yeah! I forgot how good it felt not to be restricted so much!" Naruto stated happily and Hinata nodded her head. Ino was stretching out some as she always had the most trouble with that damn seal on. "So what's the training today going to be Nii-san?" Naruto asked his older brother who then looked to the sky and then at them. They all paled as they could almost SEE the evil insidious grin that he had on.

"You all have to fight me..." He stated and then blinked.

"That's all?" Naruto asked and Crow chuckled slightly.

"Let me rephrase that then Naruto..." He stated and removed his glove's and sandals. He also had the Limiter Seal's on, only these looked like some kind of snake's were coiled around his wrist's and ankle's. He quickly used one of his claw's and cut the tip of one of his thumb's before smearing it onto one of the snake's. Instantly he pumped some chakra into it and the snake's all vanished before a single winged serpent tattoo appeared on his right forearm. Crow then started to stretch his own body before jumping up to at least ten feet in the air and landing on his feet when coming down leaving his "Students" wide eyed. The young man the replaced his sandals and glove's and smirked underneath his mask as he looked at the three young graduates.

"You'll be fighting me, while I have no restriction's, and you all have to make sure none of you are hurt..." Crow stated before pulling a timer out of his vest and turned it around setting it for three hour's. "You all have two and a half hour's to try and stop me, any jutsu, of any style or type are available save any forbidden or fatal jutsu." Crow stated and the three nodded their head's. Crow then walked over to a tree and placed the timer in it and then turned to the three Graduates. "Ready... BEGIN!" Crow said then shouted and the three rookies all jumped into the tree's. _'This should keep me amused...'_ Crow thought to himself looking around himself before walking to the center of the clearing and sitting down in a lotus position, closing his eye's.

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were all standing in the tree's, just starring at ware the older teen is sitting silently, eye's closed and seemingly asleep. "What's he doing? Taunting us?" Ino asks slightly annoyed with Crow. Although Ino likes Crow, she can get easily annoyed with two thing's about him, his constant Lechery and his sometimes eccentric behavior.

"No... He's using that weird meditation thing of his again..." Hinata says softly and Naruto nod's his head.

"What weird meditation thing are you guy's talking about?" Ino question's and the other two look at her and blink.

"Oh right, you were sick when it happened last time." Naruto stated and Ino tilted her head. "Well... it's hard to explain really but he somehow knows ware we are based solely on scent, sound, and feel right now. Hinata has no idea how he does it and I've only got a slightly better one than her..." Naruto explains and Ino blinks.

"Uhhh... Maybe you two should tell me what happened last time..." She state's and the other two nod their head's slowly then begin the tale...

----------

(Flashback No Jutsu!)

Crow sat in the same way he would in only a few year's, only with Tora and Suzaku strapped to his back. He had his eye's closed and all traces of his life seeming non-existent while he sat in wait of the attack. Ino had come down with the chicken pox and wasn't aloud out so Crow was forced to give a "private" training session to both Hinata and Naruto. His hand's were forming minute seal's that no normal human would be able to notice, the seals truly served no purpose other than to coax Naruto and Hinata to attack by making them think he would attempt a jutsu.

"Hinata, you go in from the left... I don't think we should allow Crow to perform whatever jutsu those hand seals are for..." Naruto stated and Hinata nodded and went off to the left of Crow as Naruto looked ahead from the bushes to watch their teacher. Hinata got into her position as Crow continued to sit unblinking or even seeing his breathing slow and even. Hinata ran forward her Byakugan active and Naruto went from the front. The two were silent as the wind never even breaking a twig or crunching a leaf beneath their feet as they struck.

Crow continued to sit motionless until the last second that Naruto and Hinata were to attack. Crow moved almost flawlessly catching the two by the wrist's eye's still closed. "Never attack an opponent from the front or any ware he can find you easily Naruto... Hinata..." Crow said softly then spun the two onto their back's and jumped into the tree's.

"Damn it! How did he know?!" Naruto cursed then questioned in a growl. Hinata couldn't really figure it out either and both looked around themselves trying to find their elusive and cunning teacher. "Ware is he..." Naruto questioned aloud looking around and Hinata seemed confused as even with her Byakugan she wasn't able to find him.

"The problem with the Byakugan Hinata..." Came Crow's voice and both Naruto and Hinata's eye's widened. Crow stood behind and between the two, a sword at each of their throat's... "Is that no matter how powerful... It's still just sight... Still just a pair of eye's..." Crow said and both the children were frozen to the spot. One wrong move, or even one twitch and Crow could end their lives with a single move... "And no matter how good they are... Our eye's can always be fooled..." Crow intoned darkly his left eye staring at Hinata slightly before he turned his eye's to Naruto. Crow then moved quickly and moved his blade's away from the two children's throat's before elbowing both of them in the back and forward.

The two turned quickly ready to fight but Crow was gone... "How does he do that..." Naruto wondered aloud looking around with wide eye's Hinata doing much the same. "Why can't we see him... It's almost like he's the wind or something..." Naruto muttered to himself and a chuckle came from the forest.

"Very good Naruto... To be like the wind is what a Ninja must truly be... Silently and Deadly... Every ware and No ware... Without form or face... The epitome of true ninja skill is to be in and out without anyone knowing you were there before it is too late..." Crow said and then chuckled lightly. "But to do this one needs more than their eye's to fight or to escape, you must hear you enemy, smell them, and feel their presence without them finding you..." Crow said and kicked Naruto from behind before vanishing once more.

Naruto quickly stumbled back to his feet looking around with wide eye's. Was Crow really THIS good!? If so then Naruto was certain he could, at the very least, be a Chunin with these skill's... "N-Naruto... I can't find him..." Hinata said worriedly and Naruto looked around equally worried.

"Don't worry Hinata he can't hide forever..." Naruto stated and then tried to think of a way to find Crow. He sighed and took a breath quickly trying to calm down his erratic breathing so he could find Crow. He then closed his eye's and listened to the world around him... He heard the running water of a nearby stream... The slithering motion's of a large snake to the north... Hinata's heart beat and erratic breathing... And then he heard something that sounded like the wind and his eye's snapped open as he leaned back and grabbed Crow around the waist.

"Excellent work... Naruto..." Crow said simply and Naruto released Crow and stood before him the older teen chuckling lightly. "You did well in figuring out what you had to do Naruto, Assist Hinata with this and then we can all go back home. I don't think drawing out today's lesson is worth it without Ino here to catch the lesson also..." Crow said simply before stretching and yawning loudly, before walking off his hand's behind his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about him and his mental health Naruto..." Hinata said dryly and Naruto chuckled then sighed as he had to admit... Hinata may have a point...

(Flashback No Jutsu... KAI!!!)

----------

To say Ino was surprised would be a fierce understatement. The fact that Crow had beaten them wasn't all that surprising, but the fact he had found a blind spot in the Hyuuga's prided Byakugan was... If word got out about a blind spot in the Byakugan it would be REALY bad for Konoha... Ino quickly shook her head and looked to her two friend's worriedly. "Well... What do we do Naruto? If he's using the same Tactic as back then do you think we can really catch him?" Ino questioned and Naruto closed his eye's and started to mumble to himself so softly Ino and Hinata wondered if he himself could hear it.

Soon Naruto snapped his eye's opened and grinned to himself. "We can if we learn what the blind spot in the Byakugan is..." He stated and Ino and Hinata blinked. "Crow said that it's not strength that beats a ninja, it's knowledge. If we know what he knows about the Byakugan then we can anticipate ware he'll come from to attack us..." Naruto stated and Ino and Hinata thought about it and nodded. "Alright Hinata your going to go attack Crow while I send two shadow clone's with you, one disguised as Ino so he won't realize what were doing." Naruto explained and Hinata nodded her head. She then put her hand's together and closed her eye's, soon opening with them bulging slightly as her Kekkei-Genkai awakened.

Naruto then did the 't' shaped hand seal and silently produced two clone's. One of the clone's then turned into Ino and they all nodded as the two clone's and Hinata lunged down from the tree's towards Crow. The older boy heard the three footstep's coming from three side's and inwardly sighed. It was going to be a repeat of the last time if they did that... As soon as Hinata and the clone's were within striking range Crow vanished before their eye's. However to Ino and Naruto it was a different story as their jaw's promptly dropped.

The reason they hadn't seen Crow before wasn't because of a jutsu, at least not one that made him invisible, no what had happened... Was he was somehow able to stay afloat in the air... Crow was currently jumping around above Hinata seemingly stepping on nothing while to high to be seen from Hinata's point thanks to the brightness of the sun in the sky. That was how Crow had done it, he found the Byakugan's one blind spot... The area in front of the sun! While in the air and at an angle near the sun Crow would be practically invisible due to the fact that the brightness of the sun would blind even the Byakugan if looked at directly!

However why Crow would jump around while in the air was another story, and as Naruto focused not on Crow but his feet he saw that reason. Every time Crow was in the air he would crouch and seemingly jump off of nothing remaining silent that way so Hinata nor the clone's would be able to spot him. But if you were to look closely you could see some form of silver stand under him, like some sort of Chakra step so he could remain in the air or even jump multiple times!

"Ingenious..." Naruto muttered to himself amazed then watched as Crow narrowed his eye's and let himself fall down in between the clone's and Hinata. Naruto and Ino both nodded and then kicked off and lunged for Crow.

The said boy was just then attacking when he noticed that Hinata ducked and the Ino and Naruto that had been there went up in a puff of smoke. _'Kage Bunshin! How the hell did I forget about them!? Nice work there Otouto I'll have to remember to teach you a few more of my jutsu tonight.'_ Crow thought to himself and quickly jumped above Hinata as she swept out at Crow's leg's. The masked boy then had to lean back as Naruto tried to punch him and felt a pair of feet grab his head. _'SHIT! Ino's damn fling me with her feet thing!'_ Crow mentally yelled as Ino had her hand's on the ground and her feet were on the side's of Crow's head holding him tightly as she then threw the older Teen behind her and into a tree.

"YES! We got him!" Ino said as she landed on her feet and Naruto grinned. Crow however wasn't so happy and grunted as he picked himself up and then pushed his goggles up away from his eye's to rest in front of his HebunGakure forhead protecter. Naruto briefly shivered as he saw his brother's eye's. _'I once heard that looking into Orochimaru's snake like eye's, could cause a man to see his death... I wonder if it's the same with Crow?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while Crow's eye's narrowed on him and the two girl's.

"Alright, no more mister nice Crow..." Crow said with a low tone and closed his eye's. "**Blood Cross Eye, Leval One Analysis!**" Crow stated opening his eye's as his Kekkei-Genkai activated and he analyzed his odd's against the three young graduate's and smirked. "Let's do this then..." And with that Crow crouched and ran forward with great speed.

The graduate's quickly assumed defensive stance's and Crow passed them to launch himself from a tree behind them and threw a punch at Naruto who blocked then tried to kick the older teen. Crow blocked the kick and then placed a foot on the ground as Hinata tried to use her Byakugan on him and flipped above Naruto Hinata hitting the blond by accident. Ino then ran at him while he was still in the air and tried to use a flying kick. But Crow used his "Chakra Step" and jumped higher into the air.

Crow spread his arm's wide to make some wind resistance as he floated above the three young Graduate's and then reached into his bag and tossed an orb to the ground. The orb hit the ground and exploded into a vast sea of black smoke cutting off any chance of the three Graduate's seeing him as he made his attack. Crow then pulled his arm's and leg's close to his body and shot into the smoke landing on his hand's and feet like a cat. He quickly formed a few hand seal's and smirked behind his mask.

"**KAIMON KAI! Bloody Claw Jutsu!**" Crow called out and Naruto inwardly cursed and tried to stay calm to hear ware Crow was going to come from. The reason for Naruto's anxiety was pretty much that the Jutsu Crow was using was apart of his, "Bloody Claw" Taijutsu. Basically it opened the first of what were called the "Eight Celestial Gates", and made whoever was using it five time's stronger and faster. Normally this would leave a person exhausted but due to the fact that Crow always had a constant lock up on most of his true strength, he was somehow able to regulate it to ware he wouldn't become completely exhausted and would instead only lose half of his chakra supply.

At the moment only one other person could use this style of Taijutsu, Ino. Crow had decided to teach it to her as she was more frontal and brutal than Hinata who had the "Iron Claw" Jutsu a purely defensive variation of the Bloody Claw and more commonly known due to Crow having taught it to a few other people visiting from outside the village and wanting to be able to defend themselves. The theory behind the Steel Claw Taijutsu style was to have a Chakra Shell encase your body to block out most of the physical force of any blow that hit the body. The style also seemed to block some low level Chakra based attacks, so the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style Taijutsu was less affective than normal.

However this was bad as with this Jutsu on Crow was nearly faster than light and could easily keep up with any Jounin class ninja at the least. And as Naruto listened for his Brother he hoped he could feel him out and save whoever was his intended target. And luck was on his side as he felt Crow then felt his target was Hinata again, and not because she was weak, rather because she was the most trouble with her Byakugan able to spot him.

Naruto then lunged at Hinata and knocked her down and Crow went over them and slid to a stop his claw's longer and his body glowing with silver chakra. "Hinata, find Ino and get out from the smoke, I'll stay and take care of Crow." Naruto stated quietly as Crow lunged back into the fog at super speed's. Hinata nodded quickly and went to find Ino as Crow came at him with a hay maker and the young Ninja barely had the time to jump above the attack as Crow then spun and slid to a stop behind him before lunging at Naruto once more.

Naruto ducked and performed a few hand seal's several clone's appearing and Crow cut threw them with his claw's like a hot knife threw butter. Naruto flipped backwards escaping from Crow's claw's and then growled lowly and performed a few more hand seal's. **"Ninja Art, Chakra Shrapnel Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted and cracks formed all over his body before the Chakra shell exploded and sent a hail of sharp chakra blade's every ware. Crow cursed loudly and flipped, ducked, and dodged all of the blade's as he could before watching as Naruto then appeared above him a Chakra Shell still around him to protect from the blast of the one that he detonated and Crow inwardly grinned. "Now then let's end this! **"Katon, Chakra Field Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted and Crow blinked then noticed that the Chakra around him was in a condensed fog for a few seconds before igniting and he covered his face and was sent flying out of the field of smoke and into the air.

Naruto then came out of the Smoke and ran up a tree as Ino and Hinata watched with apt anticipation to see if Naruto was finally going to beat Crow. However it was not to be. **"Ninja Art, Flash Step!"** Crow Shouted and the Silver Chakra around him moved to the ground and pulled him with it in a silver flash and Naruto's eye's bolted open. "Now then..." Crow said as he looked at Naruto who cursed and flipped off the tree to land next to Ino and Hinata. Crow quickly performed several hand seal's and held his left wrist with his right hand plunging it into the ground as he did. **"Doton, Chakra Blade Jutsu!"** Crow shouted and pulled a sword made of solid rock out of the ground.

Naruto groaned and he, Ino, and Hinata all did their own Hand seals for their own Jutsu as Crow ran at them with the heavy looking sword of rock.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as several clone's appeared around him from plume's of smoke.

**"Ninja Art, Steel Shell Jutsu!"** Hinata said as a chakra Shell encased her body while she put her hand's in an X across her chest. As she did she gained a metal sheen to her skin and the rest of her body seemed to dull slightly.

**"Kaimon KAI! Bloody Claw Jutsu!"** Ino shouted and while not as skilled as Crow she knew she could at least get in a few good hit's on their private Teacher. As Crow came running he smirked behind his mask and chuckled inwardly. _'These three are something else... Those three old Sanin better watch out or their position's might be challenged...'_ Crow thought to himself as he roared and lunged at the kid's who prepared for the assault...

-------------------

**TBC...**

Lord Pain: ALRIGHT! I am done with this Chapter at last!(The writer laughs maniacally as Naruto and Crow drag themselves towards him bruises and cuts covering their bodies.)

Naruto: I... Hate... You... So... Much...(He says and his face hit's the ground.)

Crow: Ditto...(He too hit's the floor but is dragged off by a happy Ino.)

(Writer sweat drops wondering ware Ino is taking Crow...)

Lord Pain: ... Oh well whatever, He'll be back next time... I think...

(Shikamaru walks over and kicks Naruto Slightly. Our blond hero groans and Shikamaru looks at the Writer with a raised brow.)

Shikamaru: Who did this?

Lord Pain: Uhhh... I don't know... (The Writer lies threw his teeth.)

Shikamaru: Whatever, it's too troublesome to think about... (Shikamaru walks away with his hands in his pocket's.)

Lord Pain: (Laughs Evilly) Fool... Oh well see you next time my reader's! Hope you like the next Chapter of Naruto Ultimate! Please read and review if you would please. After all I need reviews to thrive!

--------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Male: 1

Female: 0

---

Haku Gender Poll:

Male: 0

Female: 1

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 0

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 0

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 0

Temari of the Sand:0

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 0


	3. The Begining of Team Seven

Lord Pain: I HAVE HAD A REVIEW!!! Thank you so much and I really mean it to any and all who have reviewed this!!! (Righter bows to the viewer's as Arissa walks nearby and thwacks him over the head.) OW! What the hell was that for!?

Arissa: For being an idiot who shout's to much... (Writer mumbles something about needing to feed her to demons while rubbing his head.) Now why am I here damn it!?

Lord Pain: (Snicker's evilly) BECAUSE! I need you and the other Kunoichi Three, Girls to do the disclaimer for me!

(Arissa frowns but yelps as Kisara and Kairi grab her from behind and smile to viewers.)

Kisara: Pain-Sama doesn't own anything from the Original Naruto Concept. That all belongs to Masashi Kishmoto Sama.

Arissa: Suing our stupid creator in any way won't get you any money so don't even bother as he's a poor bum. That has neither money, nor a freaking life...

Kairi: But He can say he owns us, The new Original Jutsu used by his Oc's and some of the other character's, and Crow-Kun. (As Kairi finishes everyone presant looks at her funny.)

Everyone(Except Kairi): Crow... Kun?

(Kairi blushes bright red before she starts to chuckle nervously and back's away from those presant very slowly not wishing to have to explain herself to them...)

Lord Pain: CAPTURE HER! SHE MUST BE QUESTIONED FOR IMBARESSING SECRETS!!! (Kairi's Teammate's and a batch of demon's then run after a screaming Kairi, Lord Pain following them with a sinister grin on his face.)

(Crow walks up to the audience and scratches his head as he sees the people chasing Kairi before he then shrugs and bows to the audience.)

Crow: And now we can begin with our show...

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 3: Team Seven's beginnings...**

**Reality Bites with a variety of Sizes of Teeth...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Konoha, Crows Training Grounds/Deep within the Forest of Death...)

The three Rookie's, plus Crow, were all laying back and resting for a few minute's before they would have to go meet their team's. "Say Crow... I thought you couldn't Shunshin... But we all saw you teleport or something similar to it... Howed you do it?" Naruto questioned and Crow chuckled lightly to himself.

"It wasn't a Sunshin Naruto nor was it teleportation Naruto. It's something I like to call "**Ninja Art: Shunpo/ Flash Step**"." Crow stated then sat up and stretched his aching arm's. "In essence Naruto, the only reason I can't use Shunshin is because My chakra can't naturally be forced out of my body any farther than an inch because of a special Chakra Deficiency I have." Crow stated and Naruto, Hinata, and Ino all nodded, as all knew about that already. "So, I figured that if I found a way to use this to my advantage I might be able to move at much quicker speed's and not need the Shunshin to get around the village quickly..." He stated then chuckled. "Truthfully, it's a double edged sword. When you use it, it expends finominal amounts of Chakra to maintain it for more than a few seconds, thus people can sense you easily. However it is useful for evading enemy techniques or a quick escape." Crow explained and Naruto looked over at Crow and glared.

"I get that, what I want to know is how you do that, that weird aerial chakra step thing, and how the hell did you make a blade of rock?" Naruto questioned and Crow chuckled once more as Hinata and Ino both listened also.

"Okay... Simply put Naruto, to use the '**Shunpo/ Flash Step**' I had to alter my own Jutsu the "**Chakra Shell Jutsu**", ever so slightly to ware, when I move my chakra at a certain angle in my body and to keep in in constant Contact with me yet outside that one inch limit of my body, it has to flow quickly in that direction to keep up. This in turn makes the 'Flash' Part of the Flash Step because when light hit's the chakra, being emitted from my body, at that point it will create a "Flash" ware I had been. And then while in use it could be confused with a something like a low level version of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Unfortunately this takes a high level amount of Chakra Control, which Most Genin usually wouldn't have." Crow explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly while Ino and Hinata seemed lost as Crow was much smarter than he would appear from his Lechery.

"Okay... I got nothing... Also... Ware's the 'Step' In the Flash Step at if the 'Flash' is cause by chakra reflecting light?" Ino said then questioned of Crow looking at him as Hinata nodded in agreement causing the older boy to sigh in slight annoyance from the two girls. Each was brilliant in their own field, for Ino it was Taijutsu and Herbology, for Hinata she was most like him, using Chakra inhancing (Supplimentary) Jutsu's and had amazing Chakra control. However neither of them were very good at the basic theory's behind Chakra or anything else dealing with the mechanic's of Jutsu, that was all him and Naruto really...

"In laimens term's girls. I basically force my Chakra to one place, and my body speed's up in order to catch it. Also the 'Step' Part of my Flash Step move is because no matter what, in order to move any ware even with the Chakra at the right angle, You'll have to move yourself in the direction your going with a single step." Crow stated and Ino made and O with her mouth now getting the basic concept of the '**Shunpo/ Flash Step**' but soon frowned.

"But there was nothing for you to move yourself from in the air?" Hinata observed and Crow nodded his head as he now had all three set's of eye's on him. He sighed and moved his neck around to releive some of the tension there before he then started his next explination.

"That is Correct Hinata and that is because of the next Jutsu that Naruto Asked about. The next Jutsu I used to stay in the air and kick off of to use the Flash Step is like using multiple Air flips or as I like to call it, my **'Air Hike'**." Crow said and the three Gennin listened to his every word, mostly because what Ninja WOULDN'T want to be able to do multiple jumps into the air. "This Jutsu takes the application's of making a Leaf hover over your hand, Tree Climbing and Water Walking, and adds in a bit of the **'Chakra Shell Jutsu'** for good measure. Basically you create a platform of Pure condensed Chakra in the air with no element and it can actually use wind resistance to allow you to move off of it with a jump, there by allowing someone to stay in the air indefinitely if they can manage the amount of Chakra in it correctly for that long..." Crow explained simply and Naruto raised a brow as he thought about what his brother had just explained.

"But how does the thing stay in one Place? Wind Resistance alone wouldn't allow you to jump off the Platform if it's in mid air, not to mention not attached to anything..." Naruto stated knowingly and Crow nodded his head with his arm's under his head.

"Absolutely correct Naruto. The **'Air Hike'** is a special Platform as the Chakra applied to the Platform is constantly moving to the currents of the wind beneath your feet allowing the air to become temporarily semi-solid long enough for a single jump. Continued use can allow you to jump very high in the air or can allow you to stay out of your opponents field of vision like I did with Hinata. However this Jutsu can also be used as a Chakra control Exercise as like Water Walking you have to adjust the Chakra flow, however you have to do so to match the movement's of the air currents there by making this probably the most difficult Chakra control Exercise I know of." Crow explained thoughtfully and Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding, Ino and Hinata both nodded after a little more thought and then Hinata looked to Crow with a question in mind.

"Crow-Sensei, what about the blade of rock you used against us at the end of the sparring session? I thought using Elemental Chakra was hard for you?" Hinata Questioned and Crow chuckled lightly to himself. These kid's had a lot of potential, but they just didn't have the drive to actually push their thought's beyond normal or already pre-created Jutsu's...

"Well Hinata, that's only half True. Yes it is hard for me to use Elemental Chakra, but only in an attack like "**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu**", "**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu**", "**Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi**", "**Raiton: Raikyuu**", "**Doton: Doryuudan**", or "**Hyoton: Haryuu Mouko**". Anything that doesn't require me to expel Chakra far away from my body, is something I am very good at. So no I can't use Genjutsu or long range Ninjutsu as you all should already know." Crow explained and they all rolled their eye's. "However, I can Chanel Chakra throughout anything I am holding, thus I created the "**Chakra Blade no Jutsu**". Basically it's Elemental Chakra I hold and can be focused into a Blade. However, it work's the best with Ice, Earth and Wind if you want the weapon to be stable or able to cut threw anything. Water's to fluid so it doesn't work too well, Fire's to hot and causes massive problem's when trying to wield it without taking precaution's with the heat of the flame's, and Lightning is just too volatile to try and control in a single blade for too long." Crow explained and Naruto nodded his head then had an ear to ear grin come to his face.

"Hey Crow-Kun, Could you teach us those Jutsu?" Ino asked sweetly and Crow 'hmmed' and then thought for a few minute's. Just as he was going to answer however, the alarm went off and the three Genin hopeful's jumped up and nearly out of thare skin. After all, fighting against Crow to survive was taxing and they'd forgotten about the time limit.

"Sorry guy's. Looks like I'll have to teach you those three Jutsu at another day. Until then, have fun with your new Team mate's..." Crow said then used a Flash Step to vanish in a silver flash of Pure Chakra. Naruto and the three other Gennin hopefuls rolled their eye's and got up, the group then all quickly ran out of the forest and towards the school.

However, a certain Snake Mistress just happened to have watched the "Little Show" and subsequent Teaching Session, that the supposedly weakest Gennin in the village had put on and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe there was hope for this next Generation after all, especially if that was only the tip of the iceberg of what they could realy do...

--------------------

(Konoha, Ninja Academy...)

"Alright everyone I'll start assigning your new Jounin Sensei's now." Iruka said as he looked at the Twenty Seven Gennin before him. Naruto and the rest basically tuned Out Iruka waiting for him to announce who their friend's Jounin sensei was going to be. "Team Six, Your Jounin Sensei will be..." Before Iruka could finish however a Kunai came from the window and a large black Banner that said. **'Here comes Team Six Jounin Sensei: The lovely and Single, Anko Miterashi!'** on it in bright red bold lettering.

_'She's too early as usually...'_ Iruka thought to himself as he slapped himself in the face with his clip board, pure annoyance visible on his face. As he did a woman appeared in the middle of the room and Naruto was sure he'd seen Crow following this one with a notebook once. Of course he only started doing that after meeting some guy at the Hot springs named Jaraiya who he said was the greatest man ever to live. She was pale, with dark purple hair pulled back into a spiky Ponytail like Shikamaru's only with her bang's covering her Hitai-Ate, a pair of pupiless brown eye's, a suit of custom made metallic mesh to cover herself, an orange skirt that had strap's to hold it on around her waist, a strange pendent around her neck, a long tan jacket, and black shinobi sandals with a pair of silver shin guards.

"ALRIGHT THEN MAGGOTS!!! I'm Anko Miterashi and I'll be Team Six's Jounin Sensei!" The girl shouted before pumping her fist and Sakura groaned thinking it was the equivalent of a female Naruto. Naruto however blinked and had to stifle laughter as he heard her yell so much and saw what was on the banner. _'Holly shit, she's a female version of my old 'Dobe' Personality!'_ Naruto inwardly laughed at this while Iruka meanwhile moved the banner slightly and looked at the woman slightly annoyed.

"Your too Early Anko..." He said simply and Anko's face fell and her head slightly tilted as several member's of the class started to snicker and Arissa started to bang her head on the table as she saw her new Sensei. "I haven't even announced you yet..." Iruka stated slightly annoyed with the woman, who chuckled nervously. "Now then... Team Seven's Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team Eight has Kurenai Yuhi, Team Nine is carrying on from last year, and Team Ten has Asuma Sarutobi as their sensei. They will all be here shortly so please remain seated until then..." Iruka announced and then glared at Anko. "Of course Team Six can leave now..." Iruka growled and Anko chuckled nervously then looked around the room for her newest batch of 'Snake Food'.

"Alright then! Team Six front and center!" Anko shouted and Kisara, Kairi, and Aryssa all filed up before her and Anko blinked seeing them. "Holy shit, an all girl team!" She shouted while pointing at them, causing Iruka to slap himself with his notepad eye twitching slightly. Now Naruto he could stand, but Anko was in a whole other league compared to him when it came to annoying someone.

"Yeah what of it you over sized, female version of Naruto!?" Aryssa asked with an annoyed frown and Anko glared at her, to which Aryssa just glared right back at her not backing down from the older Kunoichi. Anko then grinned widely as she then started to crack her knuckles menacingly while she looked at the three before her with an evil looking grin slowly coming to her face.

"Ohhh. I'm gonna enjoy this... You three are going to cry and wish you were never born before I'm done with you..." Anko said then chuckled darkly and Kisara and Kairi glared at their Team mate who shrugged and crossed her arm's. "Alright MOVE OUT!" Anko shouted and then grabbed Aryssa by her coat and started to drag her away. Aryssa started to scream indignity's and curses towards the Jounin while her friend's just laughed following her and their new sensei out of the room. The rest of the team's Jounin sensei's soon came after that, Hinata got a girl Naruto KNEW Crow had followed with a Notebook once... Maybe more times but he didn't know for sure.

She had long black hair that was held partially out of her face by her forehead protector, a pair of strange yet alluring red eye's, a figure that ANY pervert would kill to stare at, and she wore a Mesh shirt with red and white wrapping's over it made into a dress, a single red sleeve down her right side, wrapping's around her lower arm's and thigh's, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals that left the heel open. Naruto admitted that while Crow MAY have been the second biggest Pervert Konoha had ever seen, but he also had excellent taste's in woman... _'Also, if I EVER Meet this Jaraiya guy I'm going to punch his light's out for making Crow more perverted, then torcher him to find out why Crow would say he was the greatest man ever to live...'_ Naruto silently vowed to himself watching as Hinata left with her Sensei, Kurenai. Soon the next Ino-Shika-Chow trio left with their Sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

It was two hour's later when all the other team's had left that Naruto became angry. _'This guy's got some nerve... How can he be a Jounin and show up two hours late to get his own TEAM!?!'_ Naruto inwardly demanded and growled outwardly standing up and walking towards the door. He then opened the door and looked around outside before grinning. "Naruto you idiot! What do you think your doing!?" Sakura demanded of her blond Teammate and Naruto smirked as he crossed his arm's.

"Nothing..." He said innocently then grabbed an eraser and a stool, then climbed up a stool to put it over the door so it would fall on their sensei when he entered. "Just teaching this guy a lesson about making us wait for him!" Naruto shouted with a grin and his true personality snickered darkly with him. _'He he he... The jerk deserves this for being so late anyways. Even IF he's Kisara-Chans father, that doesn't give him the right to be late!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he carried his stool back over to his seat and sat down.

"Naruto this is stupid..." Sakura said while shaking her head, however a certain inner voice was singing a completely different tune. _**"Cha! I live for this stuff!"**_ Sasuke merely rolled his eye's at what he thought was a pitiful attempt at a trap.

"There's no way a superior Ninja could be fooled by such a simple trap Naruto..." Sasuke stated looking over his laced finger's to the blond who was rolling his eye's and leaned back with an evil smirk on his face. _'Heh, that might be true Sasuke, however a superior ninja is always looking for trip wire's and other such ingenious traps. Something as simple as this will get them every time...'_ Naruto thought to himself wondering why no one ever seemed to notice this... Just as that thought passed by he felt a presence and watched as a silver haired man entered only for the eraser to fall on his head.

"HA GOTYA ONE EYE!" Naruto called out laughing at the man. He was taller than any of the gennin's, with gravity defying spiky silver hair, pale skin, and only his right black eye visible as his hittai-ate covers his left eye. He wore a face mask like his daughter and the typical jounin outfit with a green flack jacket and hand protector's. _'Yep. That's Kisara-Chans Father alright.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grin as he saw the man.

"I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop Naruto!" Sakura apologized while bowing but once more her inner self was singing a completely different tune. _**"HA! Set him up and knock him down! That was GREAT!!!"**_ The inner personality ranted to itself and Sakura felt an eye twitch as she heard her inner self. Sasuke sweat dropped as he saw their one eyed sensei rub his head and then thought to himself. _'This guy is supposed to be our elite shinobi instructor... He looks like he's completely worthless...'_ Meanwhile, Kakashi looked over the student's but hovered on Naruto for a bit.

_'Isn't that Kisara's friend... Hmmmm reminds me a bit too much of Obito and Sensei... Maybe I could give him a pointer or two... At least I might if he passes my test that is...'_ Kakashi thought to himself and looked at Sasuke. _'The last Uchiha and Obito's cousin, might be a great ninja someday... But I'll have to get to know them all a little more before I'm sure...'_ He then looked at Sakura and mental flashback's came to mind. _'A fangirl no doubt from the way she looks, more interested in make up and boy's than being a real shinobi... Reminds me of Rin in a way, though she was less so than this girl... Of course that's cause she was an Inuzuka...'_ He thought then looked at them all. "Hmmm... Based off of my first impression of all of you all is..." Kakashi left a pause and inwardly snickered. "I hate you..." He state's simply and the three Genin hopefuls nearly fall over in shock save Sasuke who rolls his eye's. _'Duck head's probably thinking along the same line as me...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then eye smiled. "Meet me up on the roof." And with that he sunshined away and to the roof.

"Well... He seemed nice..." Naruto muttered while blinking his eye's rapidly. "Oh well, I got nothing better to do..." Naruto said and jumped up walking out the door with his hand's behind his head as Sasuke growled and then quickly walked passed him and towards the roof with a frown making Naruto roll his eye's. _'Man Sasuke, have to be first in everything or what?'_ Naruto wondered annoyed as they reached the roof to see their new Sensei leaning back on the rail with an orange book in hand causing Naruto to point.

"IT'S THE DAMN BOOK CROW ALWAY'S READ'S!!!" He shouted angrily and Kakashi blinked. _'That psycho Crow reads Icha Icha Paradise... Hmmm... He's not so bad after all!'_ Kakashi thought to himself while Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. _'Are all my sensei's going to be perv's or what!?'_ Naruto inwardly demanded as Kakashi watched as his other two Genin sat down looking at Naruto, who was muttering about Perverts, strangely. Kakashi sighed sadly as he was forced to now put his precious smut away and actually learn something about his new team. Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke on the right to Kakashi, while Sakura was on the left and all three seemed a little anxious.

"Alright, now I'd like to get to know each of you a little better and tell us about yourself..." Kakashi said and Sakura blinked.

"Like what Sensei?" She questioned and Kakashi thought to himself about it.

"Oh you know, what you like, dislike, your hobbies, dreams, things like that..." Kakashi said and Sakura blinked.

"Why don't you go first sensei, after all you are like a complete stranger to us..." Sakura offered and Kakashi shrugged.

"Okay." He said then took a thoughtful look. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, father of Kisara Hatake to those of you who didn't know. I don't feel like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams are none of your business... And I have many hobbies..." Kakashi said and Sakura grumbled about only getting his name while Naruto snickered when Kakashi finished. "Alright Blondy now it's your turn." Kakashi said while looking at Naruto who blinked and then grinned widely.

"Alright. My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen and my big brother Crow! I dislike, moron's who take others for granted and people who treat other's like their nothing but weapons, my hobbies are eating ramen, and learning ninja stuff from my big brother Crow. My dream is to someday earn the respect of of those around me and fulfill my father's last wish..." Naruto said happily but Kakashi could hear some hint of sadness and anger in his voice.

_'Well now, it seems Crow's more of a positive influence on him than I would have ever thought... But what does he mean fulfill his father's last wish? I thought no one knew who his father was... Let alone him...'_ Kakashi thought to himself while looking at Naruto for a few seconds then eye smiling. "Alright, pinky your turn." Kakashi said to Sakura who blinked and frowned but soon let it go while smiling. Once again her inner self was singing a different tune though... _**'CHA! Who does he think he is calling me Pinky!'**_

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like well... It's not really a thing, but a boy..." Sakura said then looked to Sasuke and giggled. "I dislike Naruto! My hobbies are..." She looked at Sasuke one more and Kakashi felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "And my Dream's are..." She looked at Sasuke once more and squealed causing Kakashi to inwardly groan. _'Great... A fangirl alright... Just what I didn't need...'_ Kakashi thought inwardly groaning then turned to the final member of his new team.

"Alright Duck Head your next." Kakashi said to Sasuke and the brooding Uchiha frowned and glared at him before he spoke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few thing's, I dislike many thing's, my hobbies are my own, and my dream is to revive my clan and... No... That's my ambition, to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated and Everyone had different thought's on this.

_'Sasuke is so COOL!'_ _**'CHA! He's smoken hot that's for sure!'**_ Sakura and Inner Sakura thought as they smiled widely at Sasuke.

_'Jesse, he really has issue's... I mean c'mon, even Crow's not this bad about getting vengeance on the guy's who attack me... Then again when it comes to being a Perv he is this obsessed...'_ Naruto thought to himself and then snickered as he thought of the few hundred time's he'd seen Ino punch Crow for his lechery.

_'Ughhh... I got a Fangirl, and an Avenger... The only one who seems like he'll be half way decent is Naruto, and from the sound of It Crow taught him some thing's so I won't have to focus on the basics with him hopefully... That leaves most of Pinky and Duck head's training up to me unfortunately...'_ Kakashi thought to himself a hand on his cheek as he looked over his team then eye smiled. "Alright, I beleive we all know each other well enough, formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi said and Naruto pumped his fist.

"Yes sir! What will our duties be!?" Naruto asked excitedly and Kakashi sighed feeling maybe Naruto had training, but if this was how he acted then his personality, not to mention his choice of clothing, would possibly be more a danger than an asset.

"Our first project shall include only the member's of this team." Kakashi said to the three and Naruto inwardly frowned.

"What is it then Sensei?" Sakura asked of their Jounin sensei.

"Survival Exercises." Kakashi said factly and Naruto narrowed his eye's on his sensei with a frown on his face. _'So. He's going this rout again, from what Kisara has told me her dad always uses Survival Exercises as a way to fail his team's. This is because of the fact that no one has reached his standards. Crow informed me that the old, "Survival Exercises" is actually a test of teamwork. He said that in Kiri they used the same thing only before the genin test and it was so that two possible Genin's would become closer and thus when the final exam came it would be all that much harder to kill them...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched his team mate's question their instructor.

"But... Kakashi Sensei, we had Survival training all throughout our time at the ninja academy." Sakura stated and Naruto frowned as he heard her complain.

"Ne. But Sakura, Crow Nii-San takes me out on harder survival Exercises than anything that the academy did." Naruto state's and Sakura glares at the blond.

"Please Naruto. Your brother maybe one of the coolest guy's in Konoha, but he's still only a civilian. And I think Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei know a lot more about training and survival than he would." Sakura said and Naruto growled angrily glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Don't talk about my Nii-San like that Sakura! He does so know what he's doing when he teaches me!" Naruto growled angrily with a wild look in his eye's as the Pink haired girl backed off slightly and Sasuke frowned slightly. Kakashi blinked, Naruto was the one who never got mad according to ANBU intelligence, however it looked as though his brother was a bit of a sore spot with him... Curious...

"Now now Sakura. Non-Shinobi's have to survive in the wilderness just like Ninja's when they travel a lot like Naruto's brother used to. In any event we'll be meeting at Training Ground Seven tomorrow so I can asses your skill level." Kakashi stated and Sakura nodded slowly as Naruto smiled and hid his anger causing Kakashi to narrow his eye in thought. _'Naruto's definitely NOT always happy. He's hiding something behind these smile's I can tell that much... But it's definitely not a thousand year old Demon... What or maybe, WHO are you really Naruto Uzumaki...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then cleared his throat and reached into his vest to pull out some paper's. "Alright, these will detail your assignment, so don't be late tomorrow, but as a bit of advice don't eat anything before you come." Kakashi said and Sakura blinked.

"Why not Kakashi Sensei?" She questioned and her Jounin Sensei chuckled lightly.

"You'll throw up." He told her simply then Sunshined away and the three Genin's looked at one another before Sasuke got up._ 'Throw up... How hard is this test going to really be...'_ Sakura wondered before looking to her "Precious" Sasuke as he then crumpled his own form up and Naruto frowned while actually reading it unlike Sasuke. Sakura however tried to read it but blinked then let it fly away to follow Sasuke screaming his name. Naruto rolled his eye's once they were gone and put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked over the form now that he was alone. He took the time to catch Sakura's paper then picked up Sasuke's and studied the paper for a bit.

"Seems like a standard test from the outside. However the actual form itself is a bit to heavy, and is giving off a faint Chakra signature. That means that it is probably made of special chakra encoded Paper that is usually used for a secret message, meaning that Kakashi Sensei wanted us to actually read these before tomorrow. The message before that detail's that his "Survival Training" will be a three on one match against him, to bring anything you might think will be needed, what time to show up, and that we shouldn't eat unless we want to throw up..." Naruto said to himself then applied some Chakra to the paper and the letter's and sentence's began to change. Naruto grinned as the real message was reveled and quickly read threw it.

--

**From Kakashi Hatake to whomever it may concern.**

**If you are reading this I applaud you in your deductive Skill's, a good quality for any Shinobi out on the field. Now then, you may have noticed that the "Survival Exercises" are more than they might appear. As I am sure, I have told you not to eat or else you'll throw up. However if your reading this then you definitely SHOULD eat.**

**But only enough so you will have energy to fight, also, I will show up two hour's late, do the same unless you want to be waiting for a while.**

**Next seeing as I have marked these form's with a special Seal below I want you to place some blood on it, then add some of your chakra to it, and take the scroll and the item from within to use against me tomorrow, if either or both of your Teammates have thrown their form's away collect them and do the same with those.**

**Each Form holds a different item and scroll, each with a special jutsu. One has Ninjutsu, the next is a low level Genjutsu, and last is Taijutsu. These Jutsu shall aid you during the test should you take the time to learn them tonight and sleep won't be necessary if you Find/Have the Ninjutsu Scroll.**

**Do NOT give them any of the item's or share them, these item's are basically normal and wouldn't cost much but they are essential if you want to pass the test tomorrow.**

**Now then, next on the agenda I want to say how impressed I am that you took the time to notice that this wasn't normal paper, you'll be needing those same observational skill's in the morning so stay sharp.**

**Your Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake**

--

"Not bad Kakashi Sensei... If the Paper wasn't too heavy to be normal I might not have noticed that..." Naruto said to himself then bit his thumb and spread his blood over the seal on his paper, he then placed some Chakra into it and grinned as a small note and what looked like a bag of pill's appeared next to a scroll. "Alright let's see what's first..." Naruto thought to himself as he picked the note up and read it.

"'Soldier Pill's', Developed by the military for use on the main field. It doubles a person's Chakra capacity and output allowing for stronger Jutsu uses and higher stamina. It allows a person to go non stop for three day's and night. However prolonged use leads to paranoia and near total exhaustion." Naruto blinked and then grinned as he looked at the bag in hand and then opened it up. "Only four... Figure's he wouldn't want me to have to many after all, that would make it a bit to easy..." Naruto said as he then put the bag inside his pocket along with the note. He then unraveled the scroll and read what Jutsu it was. **"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu?"** He said to himself and quickly read the description. "An A-rank Jutsu that allows the user to become temporarily invisible to the enemy. However prolonged use is not recommended as it tends to lead to Chakra exhaustion quickly..." Naruto read and nodded his head slowly. "Basically the item's in this scroll is to sneak up on the enemy, in this case Kakashi Sensei..." Naruto said to himself then looked between Sakura and Sasuke's form's and sighed taking Sakura's first. He once more spread his blood and applied Chakra to the seal and watched as an item and a scroll appeared.

"Hmmm... A simple box of Matches?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and snickered evilly. "Ahhhh... I get it. Then this must be the Genjutsu... Damn! I'm no good at Genjutsu!" Naruto shouted and started to rub his head in annoyance as he then put the matches in one of his pocket's and looked at Sasuke's crumbled up form. "Well... I guess this one is Taijutsu..." He said to himself then once more unsealed the item and scroll.

"A pair of gauntlet's?" He questioned with a raised brow and looked them over with a critical eye. They weren't in the best condition, no these were pretty old and looked slightly rusty. However they did seem able to continue working and still had spike's on the knuckle's, metal along it with leather around the under side ware the forearm's would be and had a hidden knife on the side's that would fold outward for easily hiding them from enemy's. "Hmmm... Not bad... All thing's considered Crow should be able to clean these up, and get them back into workable order by tomorrow..." Naruto thought to himself and extended the blade's from the side's of the old gauntlet's and cringed at the rusted and under cared metal that looked duller than his 'Dobe' personality's brain. "Oh boy... Crow's also going to have to show me how to manage and maintain these..." Naruto said to himself as he fingered the rusted metal carefully.

"Now then what's the technique here I wonder..." Naruto wondered and opened the Taijutsu scroll. **"Sennen Goroshi?"** He questioned with a raised brow and looked over the attack description. "Basically a mega-ass-poke... However when used with a Kunai or other sharp object it could do some serious damage..." Naruto thought to himself then grinned widely. "Like the spiked knuckle's on these old gauntlets!" He said with triumph and then got up with the gauntlet's and scroll's in hand. He then jumped off the roof and to the next one running quickly home so he could master a few new Jutsu for his first mission as a member of Team Seven...

--

(The next Day...)

Naruto walked towards the destination of their Survival Training with a HUGE grin on his face as he wore the now polished and shiny gauntlet's, displaying the leaf symbol's on the hand's proudly. It had been ONE wild night last night, between Crow teaching him the Camouflage Concealment Technique and One Thousand Years of Death, he didn't even have time to learn the Genjutsu, and while Naruto was sleeping then eating Crow had finished fixing up the ancient Gauntlet's from Kakashi to look as good as new.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched as he arrived then blinked, Sasuke was sitting down in front of a tree and Sakura was glaring at him from beside the Uchiha. "HOW CAN YOU BE TWO HOURS LATE!?!" She demanded glaring at him with Sasuke looking just as, if not more annoyed. Naruto then grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

"Uhhh... Forgot what time we were supposed to come here..." He stated and Sakura growled before running forward to punch him. Naruto smirked as he then decided to allow her to hit him once, after all, she wasn't that strong anyways... With a resounding punch to the cheek Naruto decided he'd have to rethink that last thought as his jaw was now throbbing. _'What the hell... Does she only seem strong when hitting me or is it just that she 'Likes' hitting me that hard...'_ Naruto wondered to himself grimacing from the ground and stared up to see Sakura still glaring at him with her hand's on her hips.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! KAKASHI SENSEI SAID WE HAD TO BE ON TIME!" Sakura shouted angrily and Naruto rolled his eye's as he got back up now nursing his now throbbing jaw. Naruto then looked to see Sasuke was eying his new Gauntlet's and inwardly smirked.

"What's with you Sasuke, Never seen Gauntlet's before?" Naruto questioned and Sakura blinked only just noticing the shiny metal of his new/used gauntlet's.

"Yes I have Dobe... Just wondering ware you got them..." Sasuke stated and Naruto took a thoughtful look inwardly wondering why Sasuke was a ninja if he couldn't since the amount of Chakra in those form's.

"I found them..." Was all Naruto said shrugging his shoulder's and Sasuke grunted and turned to see Kakashi walking up to them.

"Yo." He said with a raised hand and Sakura pointed at him and yelled out.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto frowned at this and glared at their sensei. _'I get hit in the jaw, and he gets yelled at!? Yeah that's real fair...'_ Naruto thought to himself annoyed with the situation thus far. Kakashi blinked making it seem as though he was listening when in actuality he was looking at them to determine if they figured out the note's... He saw the Gauntlet's on Naruto's arm's and inwardly smirked.

"Alright, I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi said taking a clock out of his vest and placing it on a nearby stump. "Now then, your mission for today, is to acquire these two small bell's from me." Kakashi said showing the three a pair of small silver bell's. "But, you have to get them from me before the timer goes off in thirty minute's... And... Anyone who doesn't get a bell before then... Doesn't get lunch and gets tied to the middle stump over there." Kakashi said and the three Genin all gawked at him with the same thought going threw their heads. _'So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast...'_ "All you need, is one bell apiece, unfortunately one of you is bound for the stump... One is bound to be sent back to school in disgrace... The question is who?" Kakashi said then questioned looking around and the three all looked among themselves.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Naruto exclaimed summing up the vast majority of the thought's threw the other Genin's mind's.

"I shit you not." Kakashi said humorously with an eye smile visible to them. _'Let's see if they can figure out my little test or not...'_ Kakashi said while looking at the three Genin before him. "You may of course, use Shurikan or any other weapon on hand... Attack as through you mean to kill me or you will surely fail..." Kakashi said simply with a lazy look to his one visible eye.

"But! If we do that could seriously hurt you!" Sakura exclaimed and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder's but payed special attention to the calculating look in Naruto's eye's. He was disguising it well appearing to be staring off into space but Kakashi wasn't a Jounin and a former ANBU Captain for nothing...

"Alright now, let's begin..." Kakashi said as then Sasuke and Sakura swiftly ran to hide themselves leaving Naruto there to stand before Kakashi. "So deciding to take the more direct approach... Eh, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto then crouched and rushed forward. Kakashi then reached into his back pouch and Naruto blinked while running forward. _'I have to be ready encase he pulls out a Kunai or Shurikan... WHAT THE HELL!!!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his head and falling down as Kakashi pulled out his little orange book. "... Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me..." Kakashi said and Naruto growled flipping back to his feet and glaring at him, a small smudge of dirt on his chin.

"YOUR READING THAT SMUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?!" Naruto exclaimed while glaring at Kakashi who then looked to his book while telling him simply.

"Of course. I've been dying to find out how the story ends after all..." He stated and Naruto started to growl his eye twitching rapidly. Now, many would ask why Naruto could act so calm when being attacked by Mizuki and not by Kakashi reading that smut. The answer is actually quite simple, he really doesn't like that little book. Mostly cause of the fact that his brother's always reading the damn thing in order to ignore him... So by seeing Kakashi do basically the same thing it REALLY set him off.

"I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU YOU PERVERT!!!" Naruto shouted rolling up the sleeve's of his coat and running at Kakashi throwing his fist at him. The Jounin then lazily caught the fist with one hand and Naruto brought his leg up to slam him down. But the older nin simply ducked down still reading his smut as Naruto landed and then ran at him once more. "I'M GONNA SHRED THAT DAMN BOOK TO PIECES!" Naruto shouted and then touched a button on each of the gauntlet's at the wrist. In a second the blade's from the Gauntlet's extended with a shnk sound. Kakashi's highly trained ear's picked up the sound and he looked over only to see Naruto try and take his head off.

_'Hmmmm... Obviously Crow fixed those old Gauntlet's back into prestien condition... Might as well let Naruto keep them if they both went to all that trouble... Although I really need to teach him how to fight with them better...'_ Kakashi mused as he then jumped up as Naruto spun with the blade's. Kakashi then landed behind Naruto and inwardly grinned. "A good shinobi never shows his back to the enemy Naruto..." Kakashi said with an eye smile his hand's making the seal of the tiger.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THARE! YOU'LL BE KILLED!!!" Sakura shouted and Naruto growled. _'Stupid... That girl really needs to learn not to give away her position like that...'_ Naruto thought as he looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi's position and his eye's widened. _'Wait... That's not a fire technique... THAT'S!'_ Naruto inwardly smirked as then Kakashi lunged forward with a manic look in his one eye, not seeing Naruto make a hand seal also.

"Konohagakure No Sato's most Secret and most Sacred Technique!!! **"Sennen Goroshi!!"** Kakashi said putting his finger's to Naruto's butt and sending him flying. However as it flew into the air it turned into a plume of Smoke and Kakashi's eye's widened. _'Shadow Clone! And a replacement Jutsu! He's using both at the same time, not bad for a "Dobe" if I do say so myself...'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei! I think you missed me!" Naruto shouted appearing behind Kakashi whose one eye widened as he noticed the Ninjutsu. _'Meisai Gakure no Jutsu too! He must have gotten all but the genjutsu then! Incredible! He's mastered a D and A-rank Jutsu in only one night... Impressive Naruto...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Then Naruto made the same hand seal as Kakashi. "Now for a taste of your own medicine! **"Sennen Goroshi!!"** Naruto shouted while pulling his finger's together and using the spike's on the knuckle's of his conjoined hand's to hit Kakashi in his blind spot sending the older nin flying only to disappear in a plume of smoke.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were both watching slightly amazed at what Naruto was doing. _'The Dobe actually made a plan... he used the art of misdirection rather than truly barreling in headfirst, he sent in a clone instead of himself and then attacked from behind...'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk then narrowed his eye's. _'However I want to know ware he learned those Technique's, Kakashi Sensei only just showed that Stupid butt poke thing, but that Invisibility Jutsu could be useful in my quest...'_ Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto who blinked then started to look around for Kakashi who had managed to disappear from Naruto's vision.

_'Aww shit! Even with the _**"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu"**_ that Kakashi Sensei left, I should have known he wouldn't be foolish enough to fall for it... Then even with that _**"Sennen Goroshi"**_ thing he predicted it and used a clone to fool me... This is bad, Kakashi has me on the rope's and can attack from any direction he wants now...'_ Naruto thought to himself as then several Shurikan came down near him and he brought his gauntlet's up to block the attack.

"Not bad Naruto..." Kakashi said sitting lazily in a tree still reading his book. The Blond Jinchurikki glared at his Sensei from behind the steel of his gauntlet's. "But not quick enough..." Kakashi stated and Naruto frowned. "By now you must have run out of steam after all..." Kakashi stated and Naruto smirked.

"Maby... But I know how to get it back..." Naruto stated and pulled out the bag of Soldier pill's and found only three left seeing as he ate one last night so he wouldn't need much sleep. _'Okay, I've only got three of these left and Kakashi Sensei is still at at least 75 percent capacity. Even with these I can't show him my more powerful Jutsu or he and every other Shinobi in the village will figure out I've been deceiving them. I need a way to fight him without running the risk of giving out my secret... But I'm only one person I can't fight someone like Kakashi Sensei without my full skill's. I mean even when I'm fighting Crow I always had Ino and Hinata too... OH OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that before!'_ Naruto suddenly exclaimed in his head and smirked as he jumped back and into the tree's leaving Kakashi in the clearing.

_'Did he figure it out already? Hmmm... Maybe he's not a dobe... Maybe he just wants everyone to underestimate him... Sneaky... Cunning... Under Handed... Totally Ninja...'_ Kakashi thought with an inward smirk as Naruto looked around the tree's for a short while forgetting about Kakashi and spotted Sakura on the ground and jumped to her. "Sakura, we need to work together. I can't take on Kakashi Sensei on my own, I need you to figure out this Genjutsu, and to eat one of these." Naruto said pulling out the Genjutsu Scroll from his jacket and holding it and a Soldier Pill out to her.

"Wha... But were supposed to be trying to get the bell's." Sakura said and Naruto grinned.

"If we can get something besides those bell's from Kakashi I'm sure we can have all three of us pass..." Naruto said and Sakura raised a brow confused. "C'mon Sakura, he's had that books practically glued to his face, we take that and we got him in the palm of our hand's." Naruto told her and Sakura blinked. Did Naruto just make a sensible plan?

"Alright, but what's the pill for?" Sakura said taking the two item's and had a questioning look on her face.

"It's called a 'Soldier Pill' It'll fill your reserves and let you forget your hunger for a period of time..." Naruto said and Sakura grinned and downed the Pill quickly before her eye's lit up and she shivered.

"Woah! You weren't kidding!" She said somewhat loudly and Naruto looked around and sighed when he didn't see Kakashi any ware at the moment... _'Ware the hell did Kakashi Sensei go?'_ Naruto questioned looking around and only seeing a log with several Kunai lodged into it...

--

(A minute ago...)

Sasuke was watching Kakashi like a hawk for him to give even the slightest drop to his guard. _'Naruto Managed to Catch him slightly off guard with that freaky ass-poke, but that wouldn't be affective enough to disable Kakashi...'_ Sasuke mused and then saw Kakashi look over to the side when someone shouted something. _'NOW!'_ Sasuke inwardly roared and threw several Kunai towards the Jounin. _'I've got em...'_ Sasuke thought to himself but his eye's widened as the Kunai Hit Kakashi only for him to turn into a log. _'What no! He used the _**"Kawarimi no Jutsu"**_ again! And I just fell for it and gave away my position like an Amateur!'_ Sasuke inwardly chided himself then jumped off not seeing the single eye watching him from the shadow's.

_'Hmmm... Brash and impetuous... He's a little rough around the edges... But with a little work he and Naruto both could make excellent Shinobi...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he then saw Naruto looking around while sitting with Sakura and raised a brow. _'Now what are they up to I wonder?'_ Kakashi asked himself as then Naruto vanished after using a couple of seal's and he smirked. _'So he did learn the _**"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu"**_ after all... Not bad Naruto... Not bad at all...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then Shunshined behind Sakura who was reading a scroll. "Sakura behind you..." Kakashi said and Sakura blinked before turning to see her sensei there. He quickly did several hand seal's and inwardly smirked. **"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!"** Kakashi said quickly and Sakura's eye's fogged over as she looked at his one eye. As she looked forward she saw leaves start to surround her spiraling into the air and blocking her view of Kakashi until they died down and he was gone from sight.

"Huh... What was that?! Wared Kakashi Sensei go?!" She questioned quickly looking around the area.

"sakura..." The girl heard the voice and turned around smiling.

"Sasuke!" She called out only to stop as she saw the boy she had a crush on.

"Sa... Saku... Ra... H-help... Me..." Sasuke said, multiple Kunai and Shurikan strewn throughout his body as Sakura looked on horrified until she remembered the last thing she heard Kakashi say. _'Wait a minute... That was the same name of the Genjutsu that Naruto wanted me to learn from that scroll... And if it's the same Illusion I should be able to break it... I hope...'_ Sakura thought inwardly cheering for figuring it out and formed a seal with her hand's.

"KAI!" She called out and the illusion disappeared causing her to sigh in relief. _'Naruto... I don't know if you knew what that Jutsu was but... Thanks... If I hadn't known there was a technique like that I might have actually fell for it...'_ Sakura thought to herself then patted her stomach... _'Not to mention if I was hungry I'd have never thought to notice...'_ She thought not seeing Kakashi above her his book still out with a small smile behind his mask as he saw the girl get threw his challenge.

_'Naruto must have shared one of his Soldier Pill's with her as well as the scroll for that Genjutsu... Then that means he's also going to give one to Sasuke and have one left for himself if I'm right about him eating one last night rather than sleep... Excellent work Naruto. Your proving your former Teacher's sans Iruka wrong... Naruto...'_ Kakashi thought then looked out in the clearing to see Sasuke standing with his arm's crossed looking direct at him from below.

_'You'll make a fine Shinobi...'_ He thought to himself and jumped down towards the young man. "So... Just you and me now..." Kakashi said and Sasuke glared at the older nin.

"I'm not going to beaten as easily as you did Sakura..." Sasuke said and Kakashi smirked. _'He probably thinks I caught Sakura in an illusion just now from my statement. However he's so hungry he doesn't realize that I mean he's the only one in the area... Naruto must not have found him in time... Too bad...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then crossed his arm's slightly still reading.

"Save you boasts until you've got a bell... Duck Head." Kakashi said causing Sasuke to glare at him heatedly.

"I'm going to show you, the true strength of the Uchiha Clan... The most elite family in all of Konohagakure No Sato..." Sasuke said and Kakashi finally put his book away and then told the dark eyed boy with an eye smile.

"I look forward to it..."_'No matter how annoying or anal, this kid's still an Uchiha, I can't leave my guard as open as I have up until now. I shouldn't have left it so low while fighting Naruto, but I needed to asses his level of skill's...'_ Kakashi thought as then Sasuke threw several throwing knives at him and he flipped out of the way of them. One of which then cut a nearby somewhat concealed rope and Kakashi's eye widened. _'A trap?'_ He questioned quickly and dodged out of the way only for Sasuke to appear behind him.

Sasuke then kicked at Kakashi but the older nin caught the leg with his left arm grabbing by the ankle with his right. Sasuke then tried to punch him and Kakashi used his left hand to catch it his eye still only half open as Sasuke then tried to kick him and Kakashi moved him to an angle ware he was almost upside down but managed to block the blow. Sasuke smirked as he then quickly reached for the bell at Kakashi's waist. Kakashi's eye bolted open as he had to release Sasuke and leap back the tip of the young boy's finger grazing the bell slightly as Kakashi frowned. _'It's a good thing I put my book away... This kid's amazingly skilled, I wouldn't even be able to read it if I tried...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Sasuke slowly got up.

"I'll admit it Sasuke... Your not like the other's..." Kakashi said and then blinked as Sasuke started to perform several hand seal's ending in a horse and Tiger.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted and Kakashi inwardly cursed as a huge amount of fire came his way. As the fire soon cleared Sasuke saw that Kakashi had somehow managed to escape and the young Genin looked all around himself for the Jounin. _'Ware is he!? Above... Behind me? Where'd he go!?'_ Sasuke wondered then felt a pair of hand's take hold of his leg's by the ankle's.

"Below!" Kakashi called out as he then pulled Sasuke down to ware only his head was left visible. **"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu."** Kakashi said as he came out of the ground and looked at the now glaring boy. "I'll admit you aren't like the other's... Although... You still have a long way to go..." The older nin said with an eye smile. But then heard something that sounded like yelling and rolled his eye's. _'Naruto must have found the food...'_ He thought to himself then disappeared leaving Sasuke in a hole.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered from beside him and the said boy blinked and looked around.

"Ware are you Dobe... I can't see you..." He stated and with a light Chuckle Naruto appeared at his side. "Wared you learn that?" He demanded quickly and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"I'll tell you later, now do you want to beat Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto questioned and the Uchiha nodded his head. "Then were going to have to work together." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke out of the ground. The Uchiha then patted the dirt off his shoulder's and frowned.

"Why Should I work with you OR the fangirl?" He asked and Naruto crossed his arm's.

"Because I have a way to give you your strength back and lose your hunger problem..." Naruto said flatly and Sasuke growled then mulled it over in his head. "Hurry up, that damn timer could go off at any moment!" Naruto stated and Sasuke thought it over much quicker.

On one hand, he could try and attack Kakashi now, but that would be bad as Kakashi obviously could take him when he's already weakened and that last jutsu nearly killed what was left of his energy... On the other hand, Naruto was showing a bit more tact than normal and said he could give him back his energy and strength... "Alright I'll bite. What the hell's your plan?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto smirked.

"First eat this, then we find Sakura and the plan goes in order." Naruto said handing a Soldier Pill to Sasuke who popped it into his mouth and ate it. His eye's bolted open as he felt his strength return and his hunger die down. "Cool huh. I better have mine now just in case..." Naruto said eating his and then cracked his neck with a smirk.

"Alright. Seeing as you weren't just spouting out non-sense I'll listen to this plan of your's..." Sasuke said as Sakura came from behind a bush and grinned seeing him. "However... You have to keep THAT away from me until were done..." Sasuke said pointing to the pink haired girl with a frown and Sakura slumped.

"Right, right. Anyways here's what I think..."

--

"Hmmm... So Naruto wasn't here..." Kakashi mused seeing no sign's of the blond at the memorial stone ware he'd left the lunch boxes. _'He made me come here with a clone probably, while he's had time to plot with Sakura and Sasuke by now... Clever, Clever Naruto. I might have to recommend you for ANBU if this keeps up...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then heard something from a nearby bush as Naruto jumped at him with the blade's of his gauntlet's out once more. "Haven't you tried this once before?" Kakashi questioned as he jumped back evading Naruto's attack.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Came Sasuke's voice from behind him and Kakashi's single eye opened wide. He quickly used a Replacement Jutsu and reappeared in a nearby tree looking down to see that the Naruto down there disappear into a plume of smoke. He then got ready to attack Sasuke only to yelp and grasp his arm as a blade cut him and drew blood. His eye widened once more as Naruto was beside him some slight blood on his gauntlet's blade and the older nin quickly jumped back away from the younger nin. At that point the alarm went off and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Time's up." He said and the three Genin jumped out in front of him with smirks. "What's with all the smirk's, none of you ever got any..." Kakashi was cut off as he then saw that Sakura had the two bell's and tossed one to Sasuke. The Jounin blinked multiple time's as he saw this and then looked to whistling innocently. "Well... That still leaves Naruto..." He said and Naruto held up a certain orange book causing Kakashi to reach into his back pocket and his eye's went wide in horror as he couldn't feel his precious smut. "Uhhh... Right... Well..." As Kakashi tried to stay calm Naruto pulled the pack of matches that had been with the Genjutsu scroll out of his coat pocket and waved it in front of Kakashi who knew what that meant... "This exercise is over! You all pass! That's all for today Team Seven, you real duties shall begin tomorrow! Just please give me back my book..." Kakashi said looking pathetic and Naruto took a thoughtful look.

"I don't know... What do you guy's think?" Naruto questioned of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hmmm... I say burn it!" Sakura stated with an evil grin on her face. _**"CHA! Show him not to be perverted around me ever again!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted boldly though no one heard her. Kakashi quickly shook his head no, eye's wide in horror at the thought of them burning his precious smut.

"Well... What do you think Sasuke? Should we give him his book back?" Naruto questioned scratching his chin and Sasuke hmmed to himself with a smirk arm's crossed.

"Why not just burn it for the mega-ass-poke he tried to use on you..." Sasuke said and Kakashi moved with god like speed reclaiming his precious book before they could even notice him and rubbing it to his cheek like it was the most precious thing to him in his life. The three Genin looked at one another and Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke simply smirked seeing the grown man act in such a way. Kakashi blinked seeing the three newly made Genin and eye smiled at the only team to ever pass this test. _'They all have potential, even Sakura... She must have been hiding with the real Naruto while that clone came at me. So when I went to the nearest tree all he had to do was distract me with one hand while he grabbed my book and she got the bell's for herself and Sasuke...'_ Kakashi then smiled as he looked at the three Genin, his first team to pass...

TBC...

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO ULTIMATE!!!

Naruto: Oh man why the hell do we have to go on a trip to wave country!?

Sasuke: Because Dobe, it'll be our first C-rank mission...

Naruto: I know that Sasuke, but I've never left Konoha before and I don't know if there's gonna be any Ramen in this Land of Waves place!?

Sasuke: ... Your kidding... Right?

Kakashi: I'd be more worried about bandit's than that Naruto...

Naruto: Huh... Hey Kakashi Sensei can my older brother Crow come? He is from Mist Village after all so might know the terrain better than us!

Kakashi: Hmmm... I'll think about it...

Next time on Naruto Ultimate!

The land of Waves, Journey to a new land!

Naruto: I totally can't wait!!!

--------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

End's next Chapter...

Male: 1

Female: 0

---

Haku Gender Poll:

End's next Chapter...

Male: 0

Female: 1

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 0

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 1

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 0

Temari of the Sand:0

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 1

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 0

Other: Anyone I forgot or you want(Name them in your review): 0


	4. The land of Wave's, PART1

Lord Pain: I'M BAAACK!!! Man I love that.

Naruto: Shut up Pain. Now what about the disclaimer and stuff?

Lord Pain: Stupid baka... (Briefly wonders if it's illegal to sell Naruto to Akatsuki...) Anyways here to give the Disclaimer today is...

(Suddenly a guy in all black with an orange mask jumps over kicking Naruto away to fly into the horizon, far far away...)

Tobi: Tobi will do it Pain-Sempai!

Lord Pain: ... Uhhh... Tobi... Your not supposed to be here yet... In fact... You've still got quite a few chapter's to wait... like... Ten at least...

(Tobi blinks and then raises his hand's up.)

Tobi: But Pain-Sempai!

(Lord Pain shivers and then sees Deidara trying to sneak away.)

Lord Pain: DEIDARA GET BACK HERE AND GET YOUR MASKED IDIOT AWAY FROM ME!!!

(Deidara screams and runs away. Lord Pain runs after him summoning Demon's to his aid.)

(Tobi blinks... Then looks at the audience and waves.)

Tobi: Pain-Sempai owns nothing from Naruto! That belongs to Kishimoto-Sempai! He only owns his OC's and their original Jutsu's! Did Tobi do good Zetsu Sempai!?

(A plant man with one half of his body white the other black pokes his head out of the ground and looks to the guy in the mask.)

Zetsu: Tobi is a Good boy... (Zetsu returns under ground and Tobi pump's his fist.)

Tobi: ALRIGHT!!!

(Tobi starts to do a silly dance as the rest of the Akatsuki arrive.)

Pein: Ugghhh, enough of this! Tobi no more dancing! Deidara get back here and stop him!

(Deidara runs away screaming with Lord Pain and Demons chasing him. Pein and the other member's of Akatsuki sweat drop...)

(Itachi then looks to the audience and bows.)

Itachi: And now on to the show...

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 4: The land of Waves, Journey to a new land!**

**I am too lost, to be saved...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Street's of Konohagakure...)

Naruto was walking down the street's with his arm's behind his head and a thoughtful look on his face. He was heading home from his first meeting with his new team, not to mention his first mission... Painting a fucking fence. "Man, why did the old man assign us such a stupid mission..." Naruto wondered aloud then stopped as he felt something... Something dark and disturbing.

Naruto turned around and saw threw the crowd of civilian's a single masked Ninja in black. This normally wouldn't be unusual but it was the fact that he had no head band and that NO ONE ELSE seemed to see him that was. He was wearing a baggy black suit, with black ANBU type armor on him, armor on his shoulder's and upper arm's, his right arm was strapped to his left shoulder, ANBU shin guards were on him, with a strange device attached to his right knee, black hip and waist armor, and he had a long black scarf. The bolt's in this armor were visible and were colored a rusty orange. His face was totally concealed in black leather band's with a small bit opened for his right eye, hidden by shadow's and an orange bolt holding the belt's together. His deathly pale and scarred skin was the only other thing visible on his left hand's finger's and his toes..

Naruto stared at the Nin not focusing on anything else besides the Ebony Nin. The Nin in black seemed to stare at him and Naruto fought to keep from running to catch him when he found some one's hand's over his eye's. "Hey Naruto, what are you looking at?" Kisara asked from behind him and Naruto slowly pulled her hand's from over his eye's only to see that the nin was gone... Not even the slightest hint of his presence was visible to Naruto any longer and that un-nerved him greatly...

"Nothing..." Naruto said distantly as he looked to that same spot Kisara following his gaze but holding a question in her eye's... What had Naruto so badly scared?

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Later that night, Konohagakure No Sato rooftops...)

Crow stood on the roof of the hotel he and Naruto shared. He had his arms crossed and his eye's closed as two shadowed figure's appeared behind him. The pale teen smirked as he looked at one of them from across his shoulder. "What took you... I was beginning to think you were going to be as late as Kakashi..." He stated factly.

"I am sorry master... I should not have been late but was delayed upon seeing a cat in a tree..." The other figure said moving forward and bowing to Crow. He a mask made of leather band's that were covering his face with a small hole for his right eye and an orange bolt to hold the band's together tightly, the only visible skin he had was on his left hand's fingers and toes both of which were pale and horribly scarred. He wore black armor on his right arm that attached it to his left shoulder covering his hand from view, a black ANBU issue chest plate, black armor down his hip's, and more ANBU issue armor on his shin's, a black armored pad or maybe bracer on his right knee, black armored ninja sandals, black armor down his left shoulder and black ANBU wrist protector's on his left arm, all of the armor having orange bolt's in it giving him some color. He also had on a baggy totally black suit that covered every inch of his body, and a scarf around his neck and reaching down his back. The man wasn't very tall it would seem, however he also seemed to slouch ever so slightly making him appear shorter than he actually was.

"Never mind Sable. What have you brought to me?" Crow questioned and "Sable" simply moved his neck from side to side relieving some tension and making a popping sound.

"A mission from the land of Waves shall arrive soon Master... However it will be of much higher caliber than the client shall inform... I suggest I should accompany the team sent to protect them..." Sable explained then suggested and Crow hmmed moving one hand to his chin ever so slightly.

"... No Sable, we will both go. I'm going to make sure that Naruto and his new team get the mission. Now who do you know will be an enemy?" Crow said then questioned and Sable's head twitched slightly.

"One of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman and The demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, his young ward Haku, and The Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, as well as a man named Gato and his troop's of Nuke-Nin and mercs..." Sable reported and Crow smirked to himself slightly.

"Well... So Momo's there ehh... Alright I could use him on my side. Sable find Luna and bring her up to speed. We'll need her for this mission. Then I want you and her to stay out of sight until I need you. Stay close, but don't interfere unless it looks dire." Crow stated and Sable nodded once then slowly looked at him.

"Master... The Uzumaki boy you have had me protect... He... He saw me today... Felt my presence even..." The black clad nin said and Crow's eye's widened visibly at the implications...

"Are you sure Sable?" He demanded and his servant nodded his head once more. "Well now... So Naruto has a special bloodline after all..." He said to himself and his servant then seemed to take a confused posture that Crow immediately recognized. "Only a select few are able to see you, That armor your wearing is more than just a simple Fashion statement. The bolt's in it all produce waves that dull the senses of a normal person and make it so they see you, but you don't quite register in their mind. It was one of my uncle's more brilliant idea's I'll admit..." Crow said and Sable nodded his head once more.

"Should I discontinue to follow the Uzumaki boy, Master?" Sable questioned and Crow hmmed to himself once more deep in thought.

"No... I won't allow him to be hurt by these pathetic villager's ever again Sable... Even if you have to follow him more discreetly do so, keep him in view and never forget that his life is the only thing I value in this life..." Crow said and Sable nodded to his master then vanished into the shadow's.

"... And I have to survive... To live the life taken from my mother... I have to survive... No matter what the cost..." Crow said softly looking up and at the full moon and star's in the sky with a hint of sadness in his two-colored orbs...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forested area...)

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi questioned into a headset he had on.

"Five meter's and closing. So... How much longer are we gonna wait?" Naruto said then questioned and Kakashi rolled his eye's wondering when Naruto would FINALLY drop the damn act... It was starting to get on his nerves...

"I'm in position." Came Sasuke's smooth voice and Sakura replied much the same. _'Now we meet again my old enemy. The Hokage may have his evil Paperwork to do battle with but you and me are fiercer enemy's than they ever will be...'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "GO!" He shouted as his three Genin attacked the target and Naruto grabbed him.

"GOTCHA!!!""MEEE-OOOW!!!" Naruto now had hold of a large cat that seemed to suddenly like to claw at him. Sakura was giggling as she watched while Naruto was screaming about how much he hated cat's.

"Remember our target has a ribbon on it's right ear that says Tora... Make sure it's the right one." Kakashi called over the headphone's and Sasuke looked at the ribbon and smirked as it said Tora on it. However he smirked cause Naruto was now holding the said cat in a Head lock with a near manic look in his eye's as Sakura then lunged to save their "Target" thus giving the Uchiha some decent entertainment...

"Target Confirmed..." Sasuke said still smirking and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "However you might want to end the mission... The dobe's got the cat in a Head Lock..." Sasuke stated and Kakashi blinked and chuckled to himself. _'That seems familiar... Oh right I tried to use a kunai to skin him...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then shook his head.

"Alright then. Operation Find Tora... Is accomplished." Kakashi said and looked to the sky seeing some cloud's passing by. _'Hopefully... Naruto won't kill the cat anytime soon... And if he does I hope he invites me and the rest of the Genin to Jounin of the village... We'd all enjoy that I'm sure...'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a hidden smirk...

--------------------

(Hokage's office...)

"OHHH Poor Tora... Poor little Kitty-kitty... I was so worried about you, I could have died." The Fire Daimyo's wife said while hugging the poor cat to her face the cat looking like it would rather be killed than be in her grasp.

"I almost feel sorry for him... Almost." Naruto said watching the exchange with multiple scratches on his face. _'With that to look forward to at home, can you really blame him for running away?'_ Sakura wondered to herself as she watched the old lady walk out of the office Tora trying desperately to escape his owner's grasp.

"Alright then... Now what will Team Seven's new assignment be..." Sarutobi questioned to himself and started to read aloud from the list of mission's. "Hmmm... To baby-sit for the council of elders... To run errands to the neighboring village... To help dig sweet potatoes..." Sarutobi smirked as he saw one of Naruto's eye's twitch and had to inwardly chuckle. _'Be glad Crow came to me about that Land of Waves Mission, I'll just let Naruto think I'm actually going to consider sending him on one of those Mission's...'_ The old Hokage thought hiding his smirk by reaching up to take hold of his pipe.

"NO WAY! NO THANK YOU! BO-ORING!" Naruto shouted crossing his arm's into an X. "GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER TO DO OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted pointing at the Hokage and his Teammate's inwardly agreed in Sasuke's case, thought he was stupid in Sakura's, and Kakashi just wondered if it was possible he was Obito's long lost son or something...

"Naruto don't be a fool! Your only a beginner!" Iruka shouted and Sarutobi pulled his hat down to shadow his eye's. "Everyone starts out doing Grunt work. It's ware you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger thing's!" Iruka told Naruto while nearly standing when the door to the Hokage's office opened and Crow walked in reading his Perverted orange book causing all of Team Seven, Kaklashi Included, to stare at him as he walked to stand before the Hokage.

"You sent for me, Lord Hokage?" He asked never looking up from his book and the Hokage nodded his head hiding a smile by taking a smoke from his pipe.

"Yes Crow. I wanted to know if you'd be willing to use your knowledge of the Land of Water to help an escort team reach the nearby Land of Waves quickly?" Sarutobi questioned and Crow looked over his book.

"Who am I going with?" He asked sounding somewhat uninterested.

"Well..." The Hokage started and Naruto jumped forward.

"Let us go Old man!" He stated quickly and Crow chuckled while Iruka growled.

"Naruto..." He growled and Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Iruka, have Team Seven completed enough D-rank mission's to be able to go on a C-rank?" The Hokage questioned of the teacher who blinked then nodded his head. "Good. Then Team Seven shall be taking this Mission, Crow Kanji shall be advisor on terrain as he's from that area." Sarutobi said then looked to a nearby door. "Your mission is to protect a certain individual..." Sarutobi said then inwardly grinned as Naruto looked excited.

"Who is it? Some great Lord? Then Daimyo? A Princess?" Naruto rapidly questioned staying in his "Dobe" mask to hopefully keep Sasuke and Sakura from realizing he was actually much stronger and smarter than he seemed. _'But still... I'm kinda getting sick of the acting...'_ He thought to himself and Sarutobi saw the look in his eye's.

"You'll see Naruto. Please invite him in..." Sarutobi said and looked over to a nearby door as it then opened. At first all they could see was a man's hairy arm, a bottle of sake in hand, then it moved to show an old slightly balding fat man with a beard and mustache, a band tied around his head. He had a black shirt, a purple sash, with tan pants, and a pair of black sandal's.

"Whats going on here?" Came the man's slurred voice as he looked at Naruto and the other's taking a swig of his sake. "They look like a bunch of wet nosed brat's..." He said and exhaled. "Especially... The midget. He's got the face of a complete idiot..." The man said and Naruto blinked looking for the "Midget" as the man put it. "It's gotta be a joke your all nothing but a bunch of brat's... Not Ninja right?" The man asked and Naruto then frowned as he realized that with the Chakra Shell over him he LOOKED shorter than Sakura and Sasuke...

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi held Naruto back from attacking the old drunken man.

"Now Naruto, no killing the man paying you to protect him..." Kakashi said and Crow nodded his head slowly before giggling pervertedly and Kakashi looked at him then his book. "Is that the special edition of Icha Icha Fight?!" Kakashi then demanded slowly and Crow looked at him and nodded. It was instant, Kakashi was behind Crow Naruto all but forgoten and reading along with him, a hungry look in his eye. "I may not like it, but bring this book and I won't care if you can protect yourself or not..." He stated and Crow shrugged his shoulder's and the man then cleared his throat garnering the two masked Perverts attention.

"Now then. I am Tazuna a Bridge builder of ultimate renown... And until I am safely back in my home country, were I'll be completing my next bridge, You'll all be expected to protect me... Even at the cost of your lives..." Tazuna told Kakashi and his Team, Crow listening also and frowned as he knew this mission was well over a C rank.

"Alright then, We'll all meet by the gate tomorrow. Naruto be sure Crow is ready and if Crow's the one who wake's you up reverse that." Kakashi then said and walked out of the room leaving Team Seven to also leave while Crow remained.

"So then, Tazuna you might find it interesting that Crow is native to the Land of Water..." Sandaime said and Tazuna paled slightly. "I hope there isn't anything TOO dangerous out there for them to handle... After all... It IS only a C-Rank..." The Hokage said and Tazuna grinned although Crow easily could see sweat on his brow.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare try and fool anyone that could kill me horribly..." He said and the Hokage smiled inwardly knowing that the man was lying threw his teeth, and badly too... Crow meanwhile rolled his eye's at the blatant lie, glad that his goggles kept the motion from being seen.

"Well alright then. If that's all you needed Hokage Sama, I need to get home to make dinner..." Crow said and walked out of the room with a frown on his masked face. _'Naruto may not HAVE to show his skill's during the mission but it is almost assured with Haku and Zabuza both there... And if "I" show my skill's... The Devil of the Bloody Mist may return...'_ Crow thought to himself and subconsciously touched just under his left blood colored eye...

--------------------

(Flashback no Jutsu!)

A very young Crow stood before what looked like an older version of himself with TWO yellow snake like eye's and long straight hair that covered some of his face. The two were in an old lab, one that would make Victor Von Frankenstien Drool with envy. The tube's around the room held many thing's, hell, Crow saw a WOMANS form floating in a nearby tube her long hair obscuring any chance of seeing her face. Crow however continued to look to his Uncle who was standing before him with a dark look on his face.

He was wearing a totally black somewhat baggy outfit with a purple rope tied around his waist, a Konoha headband with a scratch threw it half covered by his hair, a ring on his left hand finger, and a pair of black shinobi sandals. But it was his eye's that were his most prominent feature, a golden yellow, with pupil's like slit's, the purple tribal tattoo's around them adding to his already imposing image.

"Uncle... Can you tell me why I'm... Different?" Crow asked innocently his two toned eye's looking up to the tall vision of his great uncle curiously. Orrochimaru chuckled despite himself at his "Students" innocent request, he almost smiled... Almost.

"Simple really Iyoku, Your father wanted you to be the perfect fighting machine... I took... Step's, to insure this..." Orrochimaru said and Crow tilted his head to the side.

"But... WHAT step's did you take? I want to know Sensei!" Crow pleaded then said and Orrochimaru felt a cruel smile come to his lip's.

"Very Well Iyoku, look into the mirror over there..." Orrochimaru stated and Crow did as told looking to his reflection quickly. "Now then Nephew... What do you see?" His uncle questioned of the boy who tilted his head slightly at the question. What he saw was an eight year old child starring back at him with large snake like eye's, one different than the other and purple tribal tattoo's like Orrochimaru. He saw pale skin like his uncle, and short sable black hair that framed his face and spiked backwards.

"I see... Me..." He said and Orrochimaru chuckled despite himself.

"No... You see my work Nephew..." Orrochimaru said and Crow looked to him confused and curious at the same time. "I am the reason your always in such pristine condition. I made that body your in... In fact I'm more of a father to you than that bastard who claims to have raised you..." Orrochimaru spat out his face turning into a look of rage.

However the look and his rage melted as he then kneeled down to Crow who still seemed lost and confused. Orrochimaru placed his large hand's on the young man's shoulder's and smirked at him. "Your muscle's are not like a normal person's Iyoku, their coils..." Orrochimaru said and Crow looked at his arm's. "Coils, like a spring, no lost energy from whenever you punch, kick, or jump, you always put the full force forward without even knowing it..." Orrochimaru said then touched his forehead with a finger. "Your bone's, twice as strong yet hollowed out to allow for less weight, they make you lighter and able to move faster, also allowing you to sustain injuries that would break any other man or child's bone's to pieces..." The Snake Master said to his Nephew and placed a hand over his head.

"Your Skull, thicker on the top to protect the work I have done with your mind, which is faster and able to process infinately more data than any other member of our clan my Nephew..." Orrochimaru said then pointed to his chest. "Your heart and lung's, both stronger and more durable than any other human, your rib's forming an internal armor around them..." He said and Crow placed a hand to his rib's and felt the smooth surface beneath it. "And last, like the serpent who shed's his skin, so shall you never have to deal with blemish's or any such thing, only the skin slithering off your body once a month... And over time, more of what I have made you into shall become apparent my nephew..." Orrochimaru told him and Crow blinked and motioned to his eye's.

"Then... Did you make my eye's different?" He asked and Orrochimaru raised a single brow into his hair. "Watch..." Crow said and closed his eye's, only to open them now blaring his Bloodline as Orrochimaru's eye's widened and a sick grin came to his face.

"No Iyoku, that is your own special gift... You will have to thank your mother for it..." Orrochimaru told Crow who nodded his head and smiled to his uncle.

"Sensei... If your more like my father... Can I call you Tou-san then?" He questioned and Orrochimaru blinked, genuinely surprised yet again by the boy.

"Maybe... But you father really wouldn't like that Iyoku, Sensei is fine for now..." Orrochimaru told the boy who pouted. "Aren't you... Disgusted with me for what I have done to you?" Orroshimaru asked genuinely intrigued and Crow shrugged his shoulder's.

"Why would I be? You've made me stronger, looked out for me since I was little, taught me how to fight, and protected me from my dad and those Bloodline hater's. Why in hell would I hate you Sensei?" Crow asked and Orrochimaru looked at him for a long while, amazed by the child before him, a child born of his own family. One that shared a link to him by blood rather than ambition...

(Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!)

--------------------

Crow shot up from his bed sweat on his body before he laid back down and placed a hand on his head... "What an idiot I was..." He mumbled to himself and looked at a nearby clock groaning when he saw how early it still was. "Damnit... I can't keep doing this to myself if I ever want to find him... To repay him for that day... For what he did to me in the end... To kill the memory of it, The Devil of the Hidden Mist..." Crow said to himself darkly an angry frown on his face. He then got up and walked to a window and opened it to let in some cool air, the young teen sighing in content as the cold wind blew into his face.

"Master?" Came a questioning tone from Sable who appeared behind Crow who blinked and then frowned.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked and Sable then walked to the door and comically knocked on it making Crow frown once more. "Ha ha..." Crow said and could just hear a slight chuckle in Sable's throat. "Now why are you here Sable..." Crow ordered more than questioned and Sable Straightened ever so slightly before him.

"I have found Luna, we shall meet you in the land of Waves master... Until then please be careful..." Sable said then vanished and Crow sighed. He wondered why his father would do that to Sable and Luna, bring them back to life only to turn them into his slave's...

"I guess it runs in the family..." Crow muttered bitterly and turned back to his bed and slumped down into it closing his eye's and trying to find even a fitful amount of sleep...

-------------------

(Morning, Village Gates...)

"ALRIGHT! ROAD TRIP!!!" Naruto shouted as he and Crow reached the gate both having back pack on like the other's who were waiting for them. The only other difference with Crow today was that he was now wearing his Slashed Mist Headband rather than his mother's Hebungakure Headband. Kakashi was amazingly on time today so Naruto wondered if he was only late when it would get a rise out of Sakura or something... Yet Naruto froze as he felt the black clad Ninja's presence only for it to vanish once more. _'Man that's soooooo, creepy... I've faced Crow in battle and it doesn't freak me out this bad...'_ Naruto thought with a gulp as he then started to look around acting like he was really excited. "This will be my first time outside of the village!" He said happily and Sasuke rolled his eye's. "I wonder if they'll have Ramen in the land of waves?" Naruto questioned and Crow nearly bust out laughing as Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"Your kidding... Right?" She asked and Naruto blinked.

"No... Why?" He questioned and Kakashi was becoming more and more aware that Naruto's "Dobe" personality was nothing more than a facade... A good one but a Facade none the less...

"Because Naruto, we should probably be wondering if any bandit's try and jump us, not what our next meal will be..." Kakashi stated and Naruto shrugged his shoulder's.

"Am I really expected to put my life on the shoulder's of this kid?" Tazuna asked looking to Kakashi with a hat on his head to keep the sun out of his eye's and off his head.

"Don't worry, I'm an Elite Jounin..." Kakashi said and Naruto growled glaring at Tazuna while Crow finally put his book away and lifted his goggles up to wipe away some dust.

"We need to move, Distraction's at this point will only serve to hinder your ability to protect myself and Tazuna. And while I can and will fight if I feel I or Naruto are threatened do not hesitate to protect Tazuna..." Crow said making it sound like he was more important that Tazuna who glared at him and Naruto snickered.

"Anyways, it is time to go so c'mon." Kakashi said and Naruto shrugged and walked in front of them all and Crow sighed before following him and Sasuke hmmed something feeling strange in the air for the Uchiha. As the group walked Sakura asked Tazuna if his Country had a ninja village like Konoha. Kakashi then explained that it didn't and only a few country's actually had one. Crow and Naruto both tuned him out and Crow sniffed the air and inwardly groaned as he smelled the familiar, if not somewhat different, scent of Gozu and Meizu... The Demon Brother's and some of Zabuza Momochi's henchmen...

Kakashi however noticed a nearby puddle but kept quiet about the fact it hadn't rain for week's already aware of the trap. Naruto also noticed however and was looking to Crow who sighed and cracked his knuckle's. "You know what Otouto... I really hate it when Mist Ninja hide like coward's..." He then said and every one stopped.

"Whys that Nii-san?" Naruto asked as Crow then lifted his goggles to rest on his forehead protector and turned towards the puddle.

"Because... It always makes me itch..." He said and before he could say anymore two form's jumped out of the water one flinging the other towards Kakashi while Crow lazily closed his eye's and made a single hand seal. The two nin then ripped Kakashi apart and went after Crow only for him to open his eye's. "**Blood Cross Eye, Second Release: Deconstruction...**" He said darkly his arm's both surrounded by red chakra as the two flung their chained weapon's at him.

Crow lazily lifted his arm's however grasping the chain's and they instantly disintegrated into dust. Both the Demon Brother's eye's shot wide open at the sight as Naruto and Sasuke then attacked. Sasuke quickly flung a couple of Shurikan at the two scattering them as the one in the cloak was grabbed by Crow, one glowing hand at his throat. "I'd seriously suggest not moving unless you want to be a stain..." Crow said darkly and the man's eye's widened in fear of ending up like his chain. The other brother was having to deal with Naruto who used the Head Hunter Jutsu and pulled him underground only for him to vanish having been a log.

Crow blinked then jumped with the cloaked brother still in hand over an attack from behind by the brother with the Two horned forehead protector. "Nah nah nah..." Crow said moving one finger back and forth while it continued to glow with a crimson power. "It's not nice to attack someone from behind Meizu..." Crow said darkly and Meizu's eye's widened as the boy seemed to know him and he only JUST noticed the slashed Mist Village forehead protector...

Before Meizu could do anything Kakashi came and knocked the Mist Nin out, leaving Crow to do likewise with Gozu. "Well... Crow... You certainly managed to scare those two... Almost like they knew who you were..." Kakashi said suspiciously and Crow shrugged and walked off pulling his goggles back down over his eye's and walked back down the path to go over to Naruto leaving the silver haired Jounin to interigate the two and maby learn something about Crow.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned of his brother who grinned evilly.

"I haven't had a good fight in nearly seven year's Naruto. Sparring with you kid's only gets me so much excitement after all..." Crow said and chuckled darkly making even Naruto shiver. "I've... Missed the thrill of a good fight is all..." Crow said shaking and walking to stand in the shade his heart pounding and instinct's going nut's. _'Hinata... I'm starting to think your right... Crow REALY has problem's...'_ Naruto thought to himself while looking at his brother who then shook his head and pulled out his orange book. _'Ugh... I miss Psycho Crow already...'_ Naruto thought, lamenting the loss of the cool serious Crow as he returned to his perverted way's.

"Mr. Tazuna..." Kakashi suddenly said after tying up Gozu and Meizu to a tree not seeing them both glancing at Crow fearfully.

"Wha... What is it?" Tazuna asked nervously as Kakashi looked at him calmly.

"Our attackers appear to be Chunin level Ninja of Kirigakure... They are Shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their own lives..." Kakashi explained and Tazuna gulped audibly. "Obviously, these two were watching and waiting for us... The question Mr. Tazuna, is why would they attack us when there is no one here they would be interested in attacking..." Kakashi said with his eye's narrowed onto Tazuna. "After all, there has been no word of enemy Shinobi seeking to take your life... The mission you gave us was to escort you home and protect you from Bandit's..." Kakashi said Tazuna looking pale as the Ninja stared at him with his one black eye.

"It is quite clear what is happening here Kakashi-San..." Came Crow's voice and the Jounin looked to the young teen who was putting his book up at the moment. "Even if I rarely leave your village, I am not technically a member of the Hidden Leaf or any other, Ninja or otherwise. Thus I can leave Konoha as much as I want and I'm classified as a wanderer... So I know a lot about these type's of situation's really..." Crow stated turning with his arm's crossed over his chest. "Tazuna is from the land of waves, and from my personal experience that is a small fishing and trade village on the outskirt's of the land of Water. Recently it was completely taken over by a ruthless tyrant, a man named Gato..." Crow stated and Kakashi raised a brow.

"You mean Gato! As in Gato Shipping and Transport? THE Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world!" Kakashi said with one wide eye as Tazuna looked to the ground.

"Yes the same. He's not as clean as most would think however. Gato is a ruthless man Kakashi, he will stoop to any low he can to get what he wants. He's already hired numerous teams of Ninja and uses them to take over villages. He buys out the company's, then the Feudal lord's and soon he's running entire country's..." Crow said and then took a thoughtful look walking over to Tazuna while he did. "In fact... If I'm not mistaken Mr. Tazuna, one year ago he took over your land of waves. But with you building a bridge to the mainland he began to get nervous, he doesn't want any of you to have way's to transport your own goods to make money that he can't call his own... Am I right?" Crow questioned looking at Tazuna who nodded his head mutely.

"I see... And as the Architect of the bridge and overseer of it's construction... You Mister Tazuna are very much in his way." Sakura deduced a hand on her chin and Sasuke then decided to point out the obvious.

"That means... Those Ninja who attacked were after Tazuna, and were working for Gato..." Naruto outwardly seemed a little lost, but inside his mind's gear's were turning around trying to see what was really going on. He figured the Gato connection pretty quickly in his Brother's little explanation, but HOW his brother could know all that was a little unnerving. Crow said he wasn't a part of the village and that was true, he never registered so he didn't need permission to leave so long as he didn't know any village secrets. Being a Civilian meant he had no access to those Secrets without foul play and seeing as he never went after said secrets that meant that Crow could leave as much as he wanted.

However, Crow had NEVER left Konoha in all the year's he's stayed with Naruto... Which meant that Crow had some kind of Spy outside of Konoha who was watching the other Ninja village's and their activity somehow... Naruto really wanted to know how Crow was able to do that but would ask later when they were in private... "Hmmm... But if you knew you'd be the target of a ruthless thug with Ninja at his disposal Tazuna, why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?" Kakashi questioned of the older man who sighed.

"The Land of Waves isn't really a prosperous country. Even our local lord's are poor... And... I have no money at all... An elite B-ranked Body guard would be too much for me to afford..." The old man explained looking down at the ground as he did his hat covering his eye's. "But if you all turn away from me now... Then I'm as good as dead..." Kakashi listened to him and Crow snickered to the side as he could already feel it coming. _'He he... Guilt trip time...'_ He thought to himself with an evil smirk on his face beneath the mask he wore. "But..." Tazuna said then looked up grinning widely. "But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year old grandson cry all day like their heart's are braking!" Tazuna said loudly and Crow was tearing in the eye trying to hold back laughter as he watched the odd looks on all of Team Seven's face's. "Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninjas of your village as she lives her life alone! Hell! Well, it's not your fault!" Tazuna said and Crow couldn't take any more as he fell down laughing like a maniac holding his side's from the pain.

"Oh god... Ha ha ha... Stop... Just stop... Ha ha ha ha ha... Your killing me please stop!" Crow tried to form a coherent sentence but instead fell into a bout of uncontrollable laughter at the way Tazuna piled on the guilt.

_'What is with this Kid?'_ Tazuna wondered looking at the masked boy.

_'Ugh... How is that funny... I feel bad...'_ Naruto wondered to himself.

_'What the hell does Ino SEE in this guy!?'_ Sakura wondered to herself as Crow was STILL laughing up a storm.

_'I'll never understand this guy... Might as well not even try too...'_ Sasuke thought to himself and promptly ignored Crow completely.

_'Ahhhh... A true master... At the ancient Art of making a sob story...'_ Crow thought to himself still holding his rib's from the fit of laughter he couldn't seem to get over.

"Right... Well... We might as well continue to protect you... At least until you reach your village..." Kakashi said and Tazuna inwardly grinned. _'Gotcha...'_ Tazuna thought to himself as Crow was trying and failing miserably to manage to get back to his feet. Naruto however simply walked over to his brother and offered him a hand. The masked boy took the offered hand and help getting back to his feet and still laughing as they walked past Tazuna Naruto shaking his head as he looked at his estranged brother.

_'Nii-san's sense of humor REALY needs some work...'_ He thought to himself as he heard his Team walking back on the trail and their mission...

-------------------

As they finally reached the outskirt's of the land of Waves Naruto returned to "Acting" like a "Dobe". Crow was reading his book with Kakashi and Tazuna looking over his shoulder's... After all they wanted to see the extended scenes...

As they walked Naruto looked around then grinned and tossed a shurikan into the brush while shouting. "OVER THERE!!" Everyone looked at Naruto strangely as a hushed silence overtook them... "I... Uh, guess it was only a mouse." He said while trying to look cool and Sakura growled glaring at the blond.

"WHAT MOUSE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THER WAS NOTHING, THERE YOU MORRON!!" Sakura shouted at the blond who cleaned out one ear almost positive that she busted his eardrum...

"Please... Please don't play around with your Shurikan. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous..." Kakashi pleaded to Naruto wondering why he was over acting with the Dobe thing so much...

"HEY! MIDGGET!! DON'T GO SCARING US! STOP MESSING WITH OUR HEADS!!" Tazuna shouted and only Sasuke and Crow seemed to be unaffected by the outburst, save the fact Sasuke looked more annoyed than usual. Naruto didn't seem to be listening however as he looked from side to side quickly.

"Hmf... I think I might have seen someone!" He stated and both Kakashi and Crow heard a rustling nearby. "This time over there!" Naruto shouted tossing another Shurikan but had a real target this time. Sakura immediately ran over and punched Naruto in the face Crow wincing as she did.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!!" She shouted and Naruto fell to the ground rubbing his throbbing jaw. He then got up and rubbed the back of his head as she glared at him with an utter loathing. _'Sheese, can't she take a break from hitting me for one day? I mean if this keeps up I'm gonna think she's a Sadist or something...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he then said to her.

"I swear! There was someone in there after us!" Sakura growled and then told Naruto still using her "Banshee Scream no Jutsu".

"You are such a LIAR!" Meanwhile Kakashi was moving over to ware Naruto threw the Shurikan, Crow behind him. As soon as Crow saw the now flinching white Rabbit his eye's widened and he put his book up. "NARUTO NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Sakura shouted seeing the Rabbit and Crow wondered when she got there...

"It was an accident! Snap out of it, Bunny! Please!" Naruto said when he saw the Rabbit and took the Shurikan back, also trying to make the Rabbit stop shaking and look like it had just died when he barely grazed it's head.

"It's just a Rabbit..." Tazuna said to the young nin while Crow reached into one of the pocket's inside his vest and pulled out a scroll. _'A snow hare... I only know one reason one of those would be in this area of Water Country... Only one Nin I know of has a thing for Snow Hare's... Haku... And ware Haku is, Zabuza is not far behind...'_ Just as Crow finished his internal monologue a large spinning weapon came at them and Kakashi quickly ordered his team to take cover. They did so with Sakura jumping on Naruto to get him down and Crow only crouched the bladed weapon only taking a small portion of his hair off.

The bladed weapon lodged itself into a nearby tree, nearly cutting the tree in half as a man appeared standing on the handle of the weapon. "Well, well, well... What do we have here..." The man questioned with a deep voice. He was a tall man, and muscular, with a black leather strap around his upper body in a Y shape, striped pants, cow skin arm and leg warmer's, black shinobi sandals, bandage's around his face, his Hittai-ate tilted to the side slightly and black hair. The man appeared to not have eyebrow's and was looking over his shoulder, directly as Kakashi and Crow.

"Hey Zabuza, long time no see..." Crow said coldly while removing his goggles, he then looked to Naruto who raised a brow. "Hold these for me Otouto..." He stated simply tossing the black orange tinted goggles to Naruto who blinked as Crow then walked forward towards "Zabuza". The man himself chuckled darkly as he saw the boy and then looked at Kakashi who was frowning under his mask.

"You know him Crow?" Kakashi questioned of the masked boy but it was Zabuza who answered.

"No Kakashi Hatake, the question is do you know who that is you've got with you?" Zabuza stated and Kakashi raised a brow as the Mist Nin then laughed to himself. "Iyoku, what the hell are you doing with these Leaf idiot's? As a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman you could have come to me for aid..." Zabuza said and Kakashi's eye's shot wide open as he then looked to Crow who sighed.

"First off Momo, I never quite made it to Shinobi Swordsman if I never was a Shinobi..." Crow said flatly as Zabuza growled.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, AND YOUR GOD DAMMED WHORE OF A SISTER NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!!" Zabuza screamed angrily at Crow who shrugged his shoulder's dismissively totally ignoring the outburst from the larger nin.

"Second, I'm not a tool, last guy who tried to make me into one, lost his life as you know... Third, There were only SEVEN shinobi swordsman, I would have been Eight ya' eyebrowless nit-wit..." Crow stated and Zabuza frowned under the bandages on his face. "Lastly Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist... Is that you should know, that you don't fight or pick on, The Devil of the Hidden Mist, without having a Death wish in mind..." Crow said lowly as he unraveled his scroll and used his claw's to prick his thumb smearing the blood along the kanji of the scroll and instantly two sheath's with blade's appeared from it and Zabuza's eye's widened.

The first blade was of normal length being only about three foot, but was at least a foot thick, the blade was also serrated and black with a blue tint to the edge and the designs along the blade that resembles ice, the handle appeared to be made of bone and was white with black leather around the handle, the hilt curved over one side and spiked into an ice like shape on the other, a blue strip of cloth was tied to the end of the handle making it look like it had a pair of tail's.

The second blade was at least four feet long, with a red blade the edge of it being white, the hilt was golden and shaped like a pair of phoenix wing's, a red cats eye jewel in-between them, the handle was wrapped with blood red leather, at the bottom of the blade a long whip like extension was tipped off with a small dagger like extension. The two sword's were sheathed in leather, allowing their blade's to be seen but stay securely to the leather strap's holding them. Crow then threw off his backpack it landing with a thud to the side an pulled the sword's on clasping them together at his chest.

"Hold on Crow, I'll handle this, you help Naruto and the other's protect the old man." Kakashi stated holding an arm in front of Crow who's eye flinched but he nodded his head anyway. "I know you probably have a better idea of how Zabuza fights, you might even have the skill to fight him toe to toe, but your under my protection at the moment... I'll handle Zabuza..." Kakashi told him and Crow turned his back to Kakashi and Sakura gasped seeing the look in his eye's.

The look was that of a cold blooded killer, they held no compassion or warmth at all, in fact... Sakura could swear she saw her own death while looking in the eye's of Crow. "Know now Kakashi... Should you fail to defeat Zabuza in at the least fifteen minute's... I will not be able to control myself any longer... It's been to long since I last had a decent challenge of my skill with a blade..." With that Crow walked back towards Tazuna kicking his bag back up before catching it as Sasuke felt the fear that Sakura was already experiencing. _'What is with this guy... One minute I see a moron, the next I'm fearing for my life with just a look from him... What kind of power does that... And ware did he get it?'_ Sasuke wondered as Crow passed him and stood next to Naruto who looked at his brother from the side to see his eye's and flinched.

_'Yep... Nii-san has the same "Evil Eye" trick as Orrochimaru that's for sure...'_ He thought to himself with a shiver and then turned back to watch as Zabuza looked at Kakashi a slight annoyance on the other nin's face. "That wasn't very wise Kakashi... No one order's around The Devil of the Hidden Mist... Heh-heh, At least not for long that is... And your going to find out why soon enough..." Zabuza stated and then watched as Kakashi lifted up his left hand to his Hittai-ate.

"Well then... I'd best beat you quickly then... And if that's the case I should fight you... Like this..." Kakashi said coldly and Zabuza smirked under the bandage's of his mouth.

"Ahhh... So your name's Kakashi... Kakashi of the Sharringan Eye I presume?" Zabuza questioned looking at the one eyed Jounin before a crazy look entered his eye. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble... Could you hand over the old man?" Zabuza questioned not even caring to look at the confused and shocked expression's on all but Crow and Naruto's faces.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Assume the Manji formation! Protect Mister Tazuna..." Kakashi said while slowly lifting the Hittai-ate away from his left eye. "That's the kind of teamwork that this situation demands. Even if Crow at some point intervenes, STAY AWAY..." Kakashi ordered to his team as he pulled the Hittai-ate up to his forehead to reveal a red eye with three Comma mark's in a circle, a scar running up and down the skin of his eye. "Now then Zabuza... Shall we?" Kakashi questioned and Zabuza chuckled to himself.

"Ah... To face the legendary Sharringan Eye so early on in our first meeting... This IS an honor..." Zabuza said and Sakura looked lost.

"What's a... Sharringan?" She wondered and Sasuke answered for her.

"... Shinobi who have the Sharingan Eye... Have mastered a form of Jutsu for the eye, a Doujutsu. It enables them to see threw any illusion or spell, and reflect the illusion or spell back at the original caster..." Sasuke said then narrowed his eye's on Kakashi. "And... There's more..." He stated and Sakura blinked.

"Like what?" She asked him and instead Zabuza answered for the Uchiha boy.

"Heh-heh... Exactly, there is INDEED more..." He said then chuckled slightly. "The Sharingan's most formidable power is not to reflect Illusion's, but to acutely Annalise and then copy another's jutsu..." Zabuza said and then looked at Kakashi. "When I was in the Kirigakure Assassin's core... I posesed the usual bingo book, A kind of... Who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write up on you..." Zabuza said while crouching down slightly placing a hand on one knee and the other hand on his sword's handle. "The man who penetrated and copied over a thousand Jutsu... Kakashi Hatake, the Mirror Ninja..." Zabuza said darkly as he and Kakashi both glared at one another.

_'But... He's just Master Kakashi... He and old man Hokage are just...'_ Sakura thought to herself then Inner Sakura exclaimed loudly. _**"CHA! ARE THEY REALY THAT AMAZING!!!"**_ Sakura for once agreed with her inner self's inquiry as Sasuke simply looked at Kakashi strangely from the side.

"... But... Does it mean..." Sasuke's feature's then hardened as he fixed his coal black eye's directly on Kakashi. _'... The Sharingan Eye is... Supposed to be unique to only a small number of the Uchiha Clan. Could he be...?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself but Zabuza interrupted his thought's.

"Enough. Pleasant as this Conversation has been... The time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man." Zabuza said and Team seven surrounded Tazuna taking out a Kunai each, Crow not even budging an inch from his spot with his back to Kakashi and Zabuza. "But Kakashi... It looks like I'll have to kill you first..." Zabuza stated darkly before kicking off the side of the tree with his Zanbato and vanishing into thin air.

Zabuza then reappeared with one hand in the air and one in front of him, and seemingly standing on water. "Over there!" Naruto shouted after spotting the Hidden Mist Missing Nin.

"Is he... Walking on Water!?" Demanded a shocked Sakura as Kakashi narrowed his eye's. _'Clever bastard... He's built up... A pretty fair concentration of Chakra.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Now then... We begin... **Kirirgakure no Jutsu**..." Zabuza said darkly while vanishing into a thick mist that appeared from behind him.

"He's gone!" Exclaimed the pink haired Kunoichi stating the obvious to the other's once more as a thick fog rolled in covering them all and Crow chuckled to himself as it did. _'Kakashi probably thinks Zabuza will go after him first... No, he already knows you think that Kakashi... In order to fight an enemy like Zabuza you can't think like you normally would... He gets inside another person's head by analyzing the situation at hand and doing the opposite of what you'd expect...'_ Crow thought to himself as Zabuza's voice came from the mist's.

"There are eight target's..." He said darkly yet invisible to the nin.

"Wha... What was that!?" Sakura asked looking around for the mist nin hiding in the shadow's, or in this case mist.

"Throat, Spinal Collum, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian Artery, Kidney, Heart!" Zabuza called out from the mist's as Naruto looked around himself. _'This is an old tactic that Crow said most mist assassin's used. They would fool other's into making a move or to kill themselves by scaring them... This guy's pretty good I'll admit but nothing like Crow when he wants to be REALY scary...'_ Naruto's thought's ended as Zabuza spoke once more. "... So many choices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh..." With that a massive Blood lust and Killing intent rolled over the area and the Genin minus Naruto all froze up. _'Zabuza just unleashed some massive KI... Fortunately for me, Crow's unleashed more than this over a dozen time's so I, Ino, and Hinata could get used to it...'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk then saw Sasuke looking more than just a little frightened at the moment.

_'This terrible Blood thirst... If I draw his attention by even blinking, He'll kill me! I can feel it! I can't stay like this for long! Or I'm sure I'll go Insane!'_ Sasuke thought to himself sweating profusely and shaking like a leaf. _'A master Ninja, determined to make a kill... Knowing my life is in his hands... I HATE IT! You start wanting to die just to end the suspense...'_ Sasuke thought to himself eye's wide and tightening his grip on the kunai he had in hand.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said forcefully snapping Sasuke out of his thought's. "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kakashi said to the wide eyed Uchiha boy and his teammate's. "I will... Never let my comrades die!!" He stated with his eye's forming upside down U's. Sasuke visibly relaxed at that and Sakura blushed slightly...

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Came Zabuza's voice from the dark as he appeared in between Team Seven and Tazuna. "Game Over." Zabuza growled and swung his massive Zanbato Kakashi moving at lightning fast speed's to stop the blade and stab Zabuza in the rib's the other's all being knocked away. "Eh?" Zabuza questioned as Team Seven and Tazuna all looked at the "Bleeding" Zabuza only for another one too appear behind Kakashi.

"LOOK OUT SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi's eye's widened as the large Zanbato was swung at him seeming to slice him in half making Sakura scream. However it turned into water at the last Second and Zabuza's eye's widened. _'A water Clone! He was able to copy me in this mist!?'_ Were Zabuza's thought and if anyone would have looked at Crow, they would see that his eye's were also wide and looking over his shoulder to the fight.

_'Incredible! He managed to copy Momo, and in this thick mist no less! Simply amazing Kakashi! You do your name proud!'_ Crow thought to himself as Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a Kunai to the Mist nin's neck.

"Don't move... Game Over..." Kakashi stated with a cool tone.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura nodded quickly. Sasuke begrudgingly agreeing, however not voicing this opinion to anyone present.

"Heh-heh... Not bad..." Zabuza said in a low tone. "But were not threw yet..." He stated and Kakashi's eye's widened. "It will take more to defeat me than you mimicking me like an ape... Alot more..." Came the factly statement to Kakashi. "Heh-heh... But you are good... In the short time it took you to calm that kid down... You duplicated my **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**..." Zabuza said while looking at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "And by making that clone say something you normally would, you ensured my focus would be solely on it... While you yourself used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide and watch my every move..." Kakashi was silent as Zabuza spoke. "Too bad for you..." Zabuza said and somehow a second one appeared behind the jounin. "I am not that easy to fool!" With that the Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned to water leaving him open to attack.

"Zabuza was a Water clone too?!" Naruto questioned amazed as Kakashi quickly looked behind himself. Zabuza swung his Zanbato but Kakashi ducked low to the ground evading the attack and saving his head. Zabuza then went with his movement and his massive blade dug into the ground, he released it while placing one hand on the bottom of the handle. He then used his momentum to spin around and kick Kakashi sending him flying.

"And now..." Zabuza said quickly taking hold of his Zanbato only to skid to a stop when he saw some caltrop's before him. "Foolishness!" Zabuza growled teleporting to the water ware Kakashi landed.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he saw him land under water. _'Did master Kakashi... Really get kicked that far?!'_ Sakura wondered to herself as Sasuke inwardly frowned. _'This guy's physical technique's are fantastic!!'_ With that thought Sasuke heard something and looked out of the corner of his eye to see silver chakra swirling around Crow who was shaking. _'Wha-what the hell!?! Visible Chakra!? What's going on! Who is this guy anyway!? And how did he get so much power!?'_ Sasuke wondered angrily to himself as Crow then chuckled darkly.

_'This water... Why is it so heavy?'_ Kakashi questioned in his own mind as Zabuza appeared behind him performing several hand seal's. "Gullible fool..." He said as Kakashi's eye's widened. **Suirou no Jutsu**_! DAMN!!'_ He thought to himself turning a wide eye to see Zabuza put his hand in the water capturing the Jounin. _'I thought I could go under water and regroup, it was a tactical error!'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Heh-heh-heh, this Water Prison Jutsu is inescapable... Your Trapped Kakashi..." Zabuza said darkly before making a one handed seal. "You running around makes it too hard for me to do my job... I'll finish you after I get rid of the other's... **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Zabuza said while creating yet another Water Clone Kakashi's eye's nearly bugging out of their socket's.

_'Too bad Kakashi... Looks like I get to have my fun after all...'_ Crow thought to himself as he then turned and watched as Zabuza then looked at him. "Times up Kakashi..." Crow said and the silver haired Jounin's eye's widened seeing the raw silver chakra swirling around his body. "Now it's my turn to have some fun with ol' Momo..." Crow stated while unsheathing the large black sword from his back and having it lay against his shoulder's. "Tora will be enough to beat you, I need not bloody Suzaku's blade anymore than it already has been..." Zabuza seethed as he heard the earlier crack and then chuckled when Crow crouched slightly one foot in front of the other.

"So then... Your really going to fight me? I'm honored that the Heir to the Onizuka Clan's legacy is challenging me really..." Zabuza said and everyone looked at Crow in confusion from the name. "Oh... He didn't tell you did he..." Zabuza stated and then laughed loudly. "He didn't tell you how he's from one of the most powerful of all the Clan's in Kiri, the Onizuka? Or... Did he tell you, how he carved a bloody pathway of destruction threw the Mist village, killing at the least six ANBU when he escaped from there at the tender age of eight?" Zabuza continued to question while Crow's body shivered in rage as the memory's of his past resurfaced. Naruto looked at his brother and slowly backed away a look of total fear on his face. Sasuke and Sakura saw then and did likewise finding it would be better not to be near the masked teen when he finally exploded on Zabuza...

"Momo... Your going to wish you hadn't done that..." Crow growled looking at Zabuza with furious eye's as he placed his sword into the ground before him to free his hand's. The two looked at one another for a time until Crow then made a few hand seal's before he then closed his eye's. A silence seemed to hover around the area as then the Silver chakra around Crow turned pitch black... "Now let me show you why... **Awakening of madness Jutsu**..." Crow said to the mist nin darkly his eye's slowly opening... Only the whites of his eye's were black now, the pupil's white slit's, his right eye was violet his left eye an icy blue...

-------------------

TBC...

(AN: Could someone Translate "Blood Cross Eye", "Devil of the Hidden Mist", and "Awakening of Madness Jutsu" for me?)

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO ULTIMATE!!!

Naruto: Crow's past is finally reveled!

Crow: So what Naruto...

Kakashi: I can't beleive the thing's you've done...

Zabuza: Especially calling me Momo...

Kakashi: Actually... That seems normal for him...

**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**

**The Past of Iyoku Onizuka,**

**Devil of the Hidden Mist reveled:**

**Crow's inner Madness Unleashed!!!**

--------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Extended due to tie: End's during Chunin exam's arc...

Male: 1

Female: 1

---

Haku Gender Poll:

Ended... No more vote's for this poll please...

Male: 0

Female: 2

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 0

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 2

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 0

Temari of the Sand:0

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 2

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 0

Other: Anyone I forgot or you want(Name them in your review): 0

(AN: A female Uchiha will appear later, if anyone want's to vote for her they can. Know now she IS related to Sasuke but probably not in the way one might think. Also it's not his mom...)

Female Uchiha(Name will be kept confidential till her appearance): 0

Haku: 0

Note: If you want a Harem here's the Vote but this poll only lasts till the Chunin exam's so you might want to decide quickly...

Side Note: If the Harem wins the vote, then the girl's with the most vote's will be in it, I'll also extend the voting period till after Naruto's Two-and a half- training trip if it wins.

Harem: 1

**(Special Note: The first of at least three to four Crossover's will be taking place next Chapter. It won't be blatantly obvious for a while but it will be "Somewhat" obvious for anyone who likes fighting game's. If I get at least five or six reviews that can figure out what it is then I'll be more than happy to explain a little bit of what the hell I'm doing. Until then my reader's, Ja Ne!)**


	5. The land of Wave's, PART2

Lord Pain: Hello once again my reader's and reviewers. Thanks for all the vote's and fav's thus far!

Crow: Boss shut the hell up and get this chapter started...

(Lord Pain grumbles about ungreatful creation's.)

Ino: Crow why are you acting so on edge?

(The masked Civilian simply glares at her and turns his back to her arm's crossed.)

(Ino tear's up as he does so and Naruto comes by.)

Naruto: Crow stop making Ino cry!

Crow: I'm not...

Naruto(Glares at Crow): Yes... Yes you are...

(Crow growls and walks away Lord Pain, Ino, and Naruto all looking after him as he leaves.)

Naruto: Hey... This is the first time Demon's haven't attacked someone since you started doing this...

(Lord Pain blinks to himself then turns grinning at Naruto)

Naruto: ... Ahh shit...(Demon's appear from no ware and dog pile on Naruto before dragging him off to an undisclosed location.)

Lord Pain: Ino if you would please do the Disclaimer...

(Ino nod's her head slowly then smile's to the audience.)

Ino: Lord Pain doesn't own anything from the original Naruto Anime/Manga. He only owns the Oc's in this story, and the new Jutsu's within. If you see anything from another show, game, manga, or any other type of entertainment, it's not Lord Pain's, he's just borrowing it for this story.

(Lord Pain nod's and then grins.)

Lord Pain: And now on with the show...

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Past of Iyoku Onizuka, Devil of the Hidden Mist reveled:** **Crow's inner Madness Unleashed!!!**

**I don't think about the future... It comes soon enough...**

**... 26LordPain**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Outside Tazuna's Village...)

Crow was glowing with a fierce black chakra, the chakra was swirling at his feet then around his body like a mini-typhoon. Naruto looked completely afraid of his brother for once in his life as he stared at the angry, no slash that, the positively FURIOUS expression in Crow's now inverted eye's. But that wasn't exactly what was scaring him, what was, was that he's only HEARD of this Jutsu in rumor...

It was developed in Kiri, yet only a few of it's Ninja ever managed to truly master it. It was designed to forcibly SHOVE all of your good qualities to a back burner and bring out your worst tendency's. When in use it was said that a man who was normally saintly, would become a ravaging beast that wouldn't care if man, woman, or child stood in his way so long as he defeated his enemy. Naruto had only heard of it once from Iruka when they were studying about an old war between them and Kiri when Konoha first came into being.

A man by the name of Onigumo Onizuka was it's creator and the first to use it and gained him the nickname in Konoha, The Mad Schemer of the Hidden Mist. And if Zabuza was correct then Crow was a direct descendant of that same mad-man. Now Naruto knew not to judge a person because of their past or family, that had been done enough to him, but he did know to trust his instinct's, which at the moment were telling him something was seriously wrong with Crow.

Crow meanwhile was glaring angrily at Zabuza, his skin darkening to a dark gray, his hair seemed to fall down around his head, no longer spiking back and took on a chalk white color. As this happened the nail's on his hand's and feet inverted also, now white, and those who looked at him could only bet his teeth had turned black as pitch...

"W-what the hell is this..." Sasuke mumbled shivering as Crow slung Tora over his shoulder's effortlessly lifting the rather large blade almost like it was nothing to him. "This... This isn't power... What kind of monster is he?!" Sasuke demanded with wide eye's Sakura hiding behind him and Naruto growled.

"My brother is NOT a monster Sasuke..." He stated firmly but before the conversation could go any more down hill for the two, Crow finally spoke...

**"Well now... It's nice to finally have all those annoying moral's gone... Now there's nothing to hold me back..."** Crow said his voice having taken a demonic edge to it as he stretched his arm's and leg's before looking at Zabuza who chuckled but was inwardly cursing his luck. This Jutsu was as feared in Kiri as it was any ware else, mainly because he'd heard that it was used only a few time's in history and every time someone was maimed beyond recognition. They say that only a few outside of the Onizuka ever mastered it, but they go insane when and if they remember some of the thing's they've done, while in a 'madness' state...

"So the Devil's finally awake huh Iyoku?" Zabuza questioned keeping down the tinge of fear and Crow nodded his head silently. He couldn't allow the brat to intimidate him or he was already dead. "Good... Now show me your power... The power that allowed you to defeat the second most powerful of the Shinobi swordsmen and take her sword!" Zabuza yelled rushing forward and swinging his massive Zanbato down at the young man who bowed his head and body, and caught it with Tora.

**"Tora is more than enough to deal with the likes of you, and this Jutsu's only main ability are the slight physical changes and the increased aggression and hatred, it does little more... However... Due to the fact my Kekkei-Genkai cannot be activated in the Madness state, due to the chakra in my body being to spread out, I will have to deal with you on my own so I may not go completely full out on you... Whats more seal's that are in place on me, when this is activated also cannot be removed till the end of the Jutsu..."** Crow said more to himself and Naruto than anything else as he moved upward knocking the Zabuza clone back, before cracking his neck. **"Even then however, I am still more than powerful enough to combat you Momo..."** Crow stated without any hint of fear and not even a tiny speck of any type of hate.

"So... Your weakened more than strengthened in this state... How utterly arrogant of you... And your still calling your sword "Tora" that wasn't the name that it's creator gave it kid... AND STOP CALLING ME MOMO!!" Zabuza said then shouted and yet Crow simply moved with his sword and swung upwards knocking Zabuza off balance as he then brought his sword down and Zabuza flipped backwards.

**"Come see who is Arrogant Momo... The Demon or the Devil... In fact... Come to me... And I shall show you the Greatest Nightmare!"** Crow shouted as he ran forward and swung his sword at a downward angle. Zabuza rolled out of the way and swung his own sword but Crow quickly brought his sword up in between himself and Zabuza's and was knocked back. Zabuza or rather his clone then created more water clone's that lunged at Crow who smirked and jumped up and spun his blade around cutting the clone's and forcing them back into water. Crow then ran at the real Zabuza also running on water and the man growled and sent four water Clone's at the boy who grinned.

**"Massacre!"** He shouted and swung his sword in a sideway's angle cutting threw the clone's like a hot knife threw butter and spinning low to the ground before bringing his sword upward to cleave off the real Zabuza's hand.

The masked nuke-nin had other idea's in mind however and promptly cursed as he had to release Kakashi and flip back out of the way. Crow's blade went for his hand but connecting with nothing as the teen then grinned insanely and ran forward laughing loudly as though possessed. However Crow stopped abruptly and turned swinging the side of Tora and knocking a kunai into the water. Crow turned to the source of the Kunai and saw that Kakashi was looking at him from behind. "Listen Crow, calm down, I'll handle Zabuza..." Kakashi stated and Crow snarled and ran at him surprising the masked Jounin with his speed as he vanished in a silver flash and reappeared holding him by the neck making his eye's go wide in fright.

**"You already had your chance Hatake-san... But... THIS IS MY FIGHT NOW!!"** The boy shouted then kneed Kakashi in the stomach before spinning and knocking Kakashi away with the blunt side of his sword. The silver haired Jounin did a mid air flip and landed skidding back but still on his hand's and feet.

"Sensei are you alright?" Sakura questioned worried and Kakashi saw an insane grin break across Crow's face once more as he ran at Zabuza who dodged a slash from the boy's rather large blade.

"Naruto... Did you know that Crow was a member of the Onizuka Clan?" Kakashi asked his voice calm but with a certain edge to it and Naruto quickly shook his head no. "I thought so... No one get near them, if Crow's as serious as this it would be foolish to attempt anything that Crow might consider interference, he's obviously not in the right of mind at the moment..." _'Then again... Considering the Jutsu he used... Who would be?'_ Kakashi stated then thought to himself and his team nodded as their masked Sensei's mind was going into overdrive at the moment with the revelation of Crow's "Heritage".

The fact of the matter was simple to Kakashi. Crow or Iyoku as Zabuza was calling him, was an Onizuka, one of the more feared Clan's in the Hidden Mist. Add onto that, that the clan was recently dying out and the Council in Konoha would have a fit. They would want the **"Bloody Eye"** but instead Crow's "Clan" would have the **"Blood Cross Eye"** something more dangerous than the older version. Kakashi might be a loyal ninja to Konoha, but he wasn't dumb. Crow would be expected to make a clan, have multiple wives (Though obviously Crow wouldn't mind THAT part) and to have multiple heir's. However, seeing as Crow never registered himself as a member of Konoha, and instead lived in a hotel which he repaired for rent, he was technically in the clear of the Council. Kakashi had to admit that the young man was absolutely devious, he'd trained Naruto, kept his secret from everyone for six year's, AND he'd managed to find a way around the Council!

However even while Kakashi was trapped in his thought's Crow continued to attack Zabuza. Who was managing to dodge the shorter swordsman, but the fact was while Zabuza was fast... Crow with his smaller blade was still faster and could get in closer to him. Zabuza jumped back as Crow brought Tora down then raised it up nicking the Nuke-Nin's chest and Zabuza growled annoyed. "Your still the same Iyoku... Never thinking thing's threw..." He muttered then jumped back as Crow swiped at him once more only vertically. "You can't beat me here Iyoku, you don't have enough Chakra to keep yourself above the water for much longer..." Zabuza stated and Crow chuckled darkly before raising his sword into the air above his head. Chakra surrounded the sword, a blue mist coming around the blade with the sound of ice popping filling the air as Crow grinned behind his mask.

**"Tora... ROAR!!"** Crow shouted bringing down his glowing blade and a powerful icy wind extended from the blade freezing everything in it's path. The wind did in fact sound somewhat like a roar, or maybe some form of icy wail but it didn't matter as the temperature in the area around the Genin and Jounin started to drop as the wind from Crow's sword swirled around them all. Zabuza cursed loudly as he jumped off the water as it was then quickly frozen into a thick pool of ice and fell to the slippery surface barely keeping his footing. **"He he... You forget Momo, that like the other Shinobi Swordsman's blade's, my own sword has a few abilities. First by channeling Chakra into it, it cleans and sharpen's itself. Second, I can change it from an attack and defensive form and back again with chakra. And lastly, my sword was made to be able to freeze anything in my path..."** Crow said with an evil look in his eye's as Zabuza growled.

"I did forget... Still that won't be enough to stop me... Your sword was the last one the creator of the Shinobi Swordsman's sword's ever made... Mine was the first..." Zabuza growled and ran forward using a small amount of chakra to stick to the ice, then some more was sent to his sword to sharpen it. Zabuza's own sword DID have some abilities that not many were aware of. It's just they were small in comparison to the other Shinobi Swordsmans Blade's. His could be repaired, sharpened, and cleaned by adding a bit of chakra to it. That was all that he could do with it but it was JUST enough to make the sword special. Crow watched as Zabuza came at him and simply took a firmer hold of Tora and the blade's plate's and hilt all started to shift and change as Chakra was added to it.

The blade lengthened to about five to six feet long turning into a mini Zanbato, with the serrated part's down the front dubbling making about ten jagged edges. The hilt shrank into itself as a pair of bone looking growth's reached up from the hilt halfway up both side's of the blade, stopping when a circular hole appeared in the middle of the sword itself. From the circle icy dust formed and swirled, before it turned into into a black eye with a fiery purple iris, blue vein's glowing all around it and a white slitted pupil looking all around it and pulsing slightly almost like it was mimicking a heart beat. The handle of the sword had also changed, the black leather was completely covering the handle now, showing none of the metal on it, and was strapped into a spiral down to the base of the sword ware the blue ties had wrapped themselves around Crow's wrist somehow.

Crow lifted the now massive blade onto his shoulder's and chuckled lightly. **"What do you think of Tora now Momo?"** Crow questioned and Zabuza growled and then crouched down with his sword and swung at Crow. **"Oh well... No more chit chat..."** Crow said to himself as he then flipped up into the air over Zabuza's sword and brought Tora in it's "Attack Mode" Down at the Nuke-Nin. Zabuza quickly shoved Crow back and swung at the boy who used his own sword to block sending him sliding along the Ice away from Zabuza. **"Not bad Momo, but I was trained to fight in the harsh condition's of Yuki No Kuni, I think I can handle being knocked across some ice... But I wonder... Can you?"** Crow questioned grinning as he shifted his weight and flipped to his feet and easily ran across the ice, the small blade's at the soul's of his sandals helping him run.

However, Zabuza nearly screamed in frustration. While he was used to water, the Ice and it's slick surface were more than a minor handicap for Zabuza. You couldn't use Chakra in the same way with the ice that you did with water, it caused it to melt somewhat and become even MORE slippery so you had to run on it unaided unless you had some kind of system of blades or stud's of some kind in the soul's of your sandals... And knowing "Iyoku" Zabuza was sure the teen had, had just that installed. Probably just as a precaution but none the less a good one with his sword's Ice abilities. While Zabuza tried to think of a viable solution to his delima Crow took his distraction as his chance and rushed toward the large Nuke-nin.

Zabuza cursed once more as Crow swung Tora at him, and the large Nuke-nin slid back after the sword's hit. He did however notice that the pulsing "Eye" of the sword seemed to be watching him... He really didn't like that... It was creepy even for him... "So this is the 'Dark Seed's', true form... It is impressive..." He muttered to himself and flipped backwards to the shore and quickly making several hand seal's before finishing once he hit the ground. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** He shouted and the semi melted ice around them rose into a dragon that roared and shot towards Crow. Crow smirked behind his mask as his sword once more glew with that icy aura, the cracking sound returning also.

**"Tora! ROAR!!!"** Crow shouted swinging his sword downward at the dragon freezing it solid as he then cut it in half. The attack passed the masked teen in time for him to see Zabuza create more Water Clone's which ran at him before he then started to form more hand seal's. _**"What are you up too now, Momo?"**_ Crow wondered to himself idly before ducking under an attack from one of the Water Clone's. Crow then spun while he raised Tora and quickly cut one of them in half making it return to water that flowed to the ground. He then jumped over another one and slashed it's brother only for the last one too grab him from behind, as yet another came and grabbed his left arm holding him down.

"Gotcha!" Zabuza shouted and then ended his hand seal's and shoved his sword deep into the ice drawing water out. "Now then! Let's try this one more time! **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** Zabuza shouted firing yet another dragon of water at the boy. Crow promptly cursed then shifted his weight over to the right side hoping to evade the attack. However his arm didn't quite make it due to the weight of the Zabuza clone holding it. As the attack hit, it was snapped back by the dragon breaking it at the elbow, while the clone that was holding that arm was destroyed. Crow hissed in pain as he and the clone landed the clone falling into water on the ground as Crow's sword nicked it. "Not so smug now... Are you Iyoku..." Zabuza stated with a smirk under his bandaged mouth. The water Zabuza had freed was now starting to flow over and cover the top of the ice... This meant that Crow's advantage over Zabuza in terms of mobility were pretty much over. The Nuke-nin then quickly ran forward towards Crow, who glared at his arm then back at Zabuza.

**"Cheater..."** He mumbled then flipped to his feet grimacing as his arm throbbed falling limply to his side. _**'Damnit... Tora's too heavy for one hand to use it properly... This bastard's just gonna start playing with me now...'**_ Crow growled in his mind as he then ducked under Zabuza's sword. He managed to dodge the large blade a few more time's, but at this point it barely mattered. His arm was useless, and Tora was more of a two handed sword while in attack mode due to it's size and weight, also he couldn't release his Restriction Seal with the Madness Awakening Jutsu still in affect and that just made thing's worse for the masked teen. Zabuza however was almost cackling as he swung his sword at Crow again and again without losing as much Chakra as before. He was defeating a member of the Onizuka, not only that but he was beating THE Devil of the Hidden Mist... life was good...

"I knew it..." Zabuza sneered Kicking Crow in the stomach and knocking the teen to the ground. "The only reason you ever beat the second strongest Shinobi Swordsman, was because she was you big sister..." He laughed out and Crow growled one of his eye's twitching. However Crow didn't hear the shocked gasp from Sakura or the looks on the other genin's face's when Zabuza revealed that tidbit of info... Crow only had one thing to say to him really...

**"Fuck off, Momo..."** Zabuza however simply smirked and kicked him in the stomach once more, sending him skidding along the ice till he hit the shore.

"Humph brat... Sango always was too soft for her own good. But to let you take not only her sword, but her arm, and Hittai-ate also... I'm disgusted she was ever a member of the Seven." Zabuza said while shaking his head and Crow's jutsu finally ended his skin, hair, and eye's all returning back to normal. "But still... I'll finish what she started anyways!!" Zabuza shouted placing his sword onto his back and quickly formed Hand sign's.

Crow attempted to get up only to fall back down to the ground in pain. He growled not quite ready to die as he saw the attack. But then he saw Kakashi suddenly in front of him, doing the same sign's as Zabuza did. However the two somehow finished at the exact same time both shouting. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** Crow's eye's bolted open as the two technique's collided and sent water spreading every ware.

As the water cleared the three Genin could only look and see that somehow Crow had used his sword to hold himself in place and was breathing heavily. Sasuke after seeing the boy fight then looked at Kakashi with wide eye's and amazement. _'So many sign's performed so quickly... and Master Kakashi mirrored them all flawlessly, instantly...'_ Sakura was wondering what that last Ninjutsu was and Naruto was running to his brother.

"Niisan are you alright!?" Naruto questioned and Crow groaned while looking at his broken arm then looked to his brother.

"Hold my sword in front of us Naruto... Tora's large enough to stop most attacks in this form..." He told the blond and Naruto spun the sword in front of them, he wasn't able to lift it thanks to the restriction seal on him but wondered how Crow could. Crow then concentrated and looked at his arm. **"Shousen Jutsu..."** Crow mumbled and a green glow came to his palm as he then rubbed it lightly over his elbow hoping he could help it even slightly with his Medical Ninjutsu.

_'Something isn't right...'_ Zabuza thought to himself as Kakashi had caught his sword with a Kunai. _'He's!'_ Zabuza's thought's ended abruptly as both he and Kakashi jumped back from one another onto the water that was now covering the ice Crow made. The two then dashed in a half circle at the same time mirroring one another's moves. Once they stopped each made the sign to use the **'KiriGakure Jutsu'** causing Zabuza's eye's to widen. _'All of my moves... My gestures... He sees...'_ Zabuza thought and Kakashi finished aloud for him.

"... Through them all." Zabuza's already wide eye's went further as he stared at the angered look in Kakashi's bi-colored eye's. _'What..?! Is he, reading my mind?!'_ Zabuza questioned while still looking into Kakashi's Sharingan eye... _'Damn him! He's...'_

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye... Right?" Kakashi questioned of Zabuza who's eye's strained as he couldn't take this any longer.

"Feh! Your a pale imitation!" Zabuza said and Kakashi then spoke with him at the same time but with a calmer tone.

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." The two said at the same time and Zabuza finally had enough and began to form hand sign's quickly.

"YOU MIMIK ME LIKE A PARROT! I'LL CLOSE YOUR BEAK FOR GOOD!" Zabuza shouted but saw Kakashi was making the exact same seal's as he was once more. However what stopped Zabuza was when he saw something behind Kakashi... _'I... It's...'_ He thought then saw the shadow come into focus only to see himself staring back at him. _'ME?But Th-thats impossible!! Is this another one of his illusions?'_ Zabuza questioned inwardly only to see Kakashi hadn't stopped making seal's and then said.

**"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** With that Kakashi's Sharingan eye spun rapidly and a monstrous amount of water flooded the area Crow and Naruto hanging onto his large sword and the other to anything they could get their hand's on. _'Wh-what..?! This is absurd!! Before I could even finish my jutsu, he used the exact same technique against me...!' _Were Zabuza's thought's as the water formed a massive sphere lifting him up into it and then throwing the Nuke-Nin down into the water's. _'I can't keep up with him!!'_ Zabuza thought to himself amazed despite himself. Soon Zabuza hit a tree and felt somewhat safe only for four Kunai to connect with his body knocking him back into the tree. "Thats that..." Kakashi said coldly from a branch up in the tree and Zabuza looked up at him with wide eye's.

"What... Can you see the future?!" Zabuza demanded and Kakashi held up a Kunai as he looked at the missing nin with his Sharingan eye.

"Yes... I foresee... Your death..." Kakasi said but several Senbon needle's came from the side and hit Zabuza in the side of his neck. Zabuza then fell slowly down to the ground making a loud thud as he hit. The shocked group all looked to ware the Senbon Needle's came from only to see a person in a mask.

Whoever they were Crow could smell the scent of a female, no matter how much the outfit seemed made for a boy. She had on a Hunter nin mask with the Kiri symble at the forehead and red designs at the side's. She wore a brown outfit under a green robe, a brown obi tied around her waist like a scarf, a pair of wooden sandals. While her long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, her bang's pulled into a pair of bronze ornament's that reached to her chest. Her skin was pale but not to the extent that it was like Crow's, and she had green polish on her toe and finger nails.

Crow growled when he saw the person who then spoke to Kakashi with a deffinitely feminine voice. "Heh he... Your prediction came true..." She said and Kakashi quickly Shunshined to Zabuza and checked his pulse. _'It's no joke... he's dead... But who is this kid...'_ Kakashi wondered looking up then saw Crow getting up while using a medical Ninjutsu to slowly heal his arm.

"Kakashi! Don't let her get away! She's working for Zabuza!" Crow suddenly shouted and Kakashi took the advice and jumped into the tree to catch the girl. However she quickly ducked down and rolled under Kakashi landing with a soft plop and then made a bee line for Zabuza. Kakashi threw four Kunai at her but she dodged them and then slid next to Zabuza and taking one arm placing it over her shoulder. She briefly looked at Naruto and the group, but more presicely at Crow.

"Until we meet again... Lord Iyoku..." She said softly and then Shunshined away in a swirl of leaves making Crow growl angrily as she left.

"Haku... You little fool..." Crow mumbled and Naruto looked at him slightly confused. "Naruto could you please give me my goggles back now?" Crow questioned and Naruto nodded his head and reached into his pouch to pull the orange tinted goggles out and hand them to Crow. Kakashi then jumped down to the ground and made his way over to his team and looked directly at Crow.

"Who was that and how do you know her?" Kakashi questioned as Crow replaced his goggles hiding his eye color.

"Her name was Haku, she's a civilian from Kiri who has a Kekkei-Genkai, the Hyouton, Ice Release. Her mother was killed about eight year's ago when they found out she had a Kekkei-Genkai. She was then attacked by her own father when she was little and accidentally killed him and a group of people attempting to murder her. She was latter found by Zabuza who took her in, only to use her as a weapon and has done so ever since..." Crow said then sighed looking to the ground. "Before I left Kiri, I attempted to turn Haku onto the right path in life but she refused and only listens to Zabuza... Which is why I hate him so much... He turned a person into a living weapon, the one thing I can't stand in life..." He mumbled softly and Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Ha ha! You kid's must be humiliated being so weak compared to this guy!" Tazuna shouted clapping a hand onto Crow's back that made the teen fall to the ground face first. Kakashi then swayed for a bit and did the same and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at the two thoroughly confused.

"Great... My body's shutting down to mend the damage done to it..." Crow mumbled and Kakashi couldn't even make a sound. _'I can't budge... I... Must have used the sharingan eye for too long...'_ Kakashi mused from the ground then saw Crow fall to sleep entirely. _'Hmmm... His bodies 'Shutting Down'? To mend the damage he sustained? Is that even possible? I've never even heard of a Kekkei-Genkai that did that...'_ Kakashi mused to himself wondering what exactly Crow was to be able to do these thing's.

"Niisan! Shit! Hey Tazuna ware's your house at!?" Naruto asked frantically and Tazuna pointed down the path. "Sasuke, help me carry Niisan and his sword, Mister Tazuna, please help Sakura with Kakashi Sensei. More of those nin could attack us at any moment and I'd rather not have these two in this condition if were going to fight. They could be captured and used as hostage's or killed..." Naruto said a serious edge to his voice and stern eye's making Kakashi look at him strangely. _'So this is what your truly like Naruto... Calm, serious, and a natural leader... He he... Just like my old sensei...'_ Kakashi mused to himself as Tazuna and Sakura lifted him off the ground and Sasuke and Naruto rolled Crow onto his sword and strained to lift both.

"Dobe... This must way at least four hundred pounds... It's too much for just the two of us..." Sasuke grumbled and Naruto growled.

"Just think of it as training then! But I am not leaving my Niisan out here for who knows who to catch or kill him!" Naruto growled and Sasuke rolled his eye's and grunted as both he and Naruto had to put chakra into their arm's in order to lift Crow and his massive sword...

-------------------

"So will you be alright Mister Sensei?" A pretty blue haired woman asked Kakashi who was laying down on a mat with a pillow and blanket.

"No, but I will be... In about a week..." Kakashi stated and then looked over to the other side of the room ware Crow was laying a sling on his left arm. _'I'm more worried about him personally...'_ He thought to himself.

When they had reached Tsunami's house she had taken Crow to help him. She put his arm in a sling and then checked him for any more extensive injuries. Besides a couple of nasty cut's which she had to remove his shirt to get at Crow was going to be fine. However they had to remove his mask, Goggles, and Hittai ate to check his face and found he looked somewhat like an older Sasuke. Only with purple tribal tattoo's around his eye's, and paler than healthy skin. She also found his elongated kanine's and questioned Naruto who said they had always been like that, as had his nail's.

"Well at least that Zabuza fellow won't be back, that's good at least... So I bet we can relax for a good while." Tazuna said from beside of Sasuke and Kakashi inwardly frowned but his mind was drawn back to Crow...

Kakashi narrowed his eye's on the boy but couldn't help wonder about those eye mark's, sure he'd heard of a clan with them but he didn't think they would look EXACTLY like that. _'Hmmm... Crow has the same eye's, tribal marking's, and skin tone as Orochimaru... Does that mean that Orochimaru was an Onizuka? And if so why did HE live in Konoha rather than Kiri?'_ Kakashi wondered to himself with a frown as Crow slept.

"Master Kakashi, what were the Onizuka Clan like? I remember that Iruka Sensei gave us a History lesson about one named Onigumo but other than that I'm completely lost..." Sakura questioned and Kakashi sighed.

"It's not really surprising that you wouldn't remember much about him... That lesson was given near the beginning of the Konoha History class... Onigumo Onizuka was a mad man, he created the '**Awakening of Madness Jutsu**', that you all saw Crow using..." Kakashi said with an annoyed look in his eye. "It is unknown how but Onigumo found a way to suppress morality and kindness, only to enhance hatred and anger inside of a human body, hence the Jutsu's name. However, Onigumo was only one of the many famous member's of the Onizuka Clan. The other's were erased from memory..." Kakashi said then closed his eye. "Another one was Raiden Onizuka, who created a special jutsu that allowed him to mold Lightning into any part of his body then release it with a touch. Then there was Yora Onizuka, who found a way to channel chakra into her own or other's hair and use it as a weapon or nearly unbreakable puppet string's."

"Then there was Ryubi Onizuka, he found a way to manipulate Chakra into his Kunai and have them attack from any direction they were thrown from. They would even explode whenever they hit... Besides them Sakura, even more Onizuka existed but all of them were expert's at molding Chakra without hand seal's and into special techniques, thereby making the Sharingan useless against them..." Kakashi explained and Sasuke growled not beleiving that could be true. After all, the Sharingan was supposed to be the ultimate Doujutsu, if it wasn't the Uchiha wouldn't have been as great as they were... Right?

"So Sensei, what else did they invent?" Naruto questioned and Kakashi's eye opened and looked in his direction.

"They were the one's that created a special seal designed to hold in massive amount's of chakra..." He said and Naruto's eye's widened. _'Is he talking about the Shiki Fuujin? And if so... Does that mean Crow knows more about it than he's letting on or...'_ Before Naruto's thought's could continue with his thoughts Crow suddenly shot up from bed and quickly looked around.

"What?" He asked as he saw Sasuke glare at him and Naruto look at him funny... He then noticed there was no orange tint and felt his face... He then ducked and pulled his mask back up, then put his Hittai-ate back on as well as his goggles. "Okay... So I remember Haku got away..." Crow said and Kakashi nodded.

"I was however wondering Crow... That girl called you "Lord Iyoku" what did she mean by that?" Kakashi questioned and Crow sighed.

"Technically speaking... I am a Lord... My family owned a rather large portion of Kiri, one of the reason's we lasted so much longer than the other Kekkei-Genkai holder's was because if we were overthrown, almost all of Kiri would lose a SUBSTANTIAL amount of money and be driven near to poverty. But Haku called me Lord because... For a short time... She was actually my vassal..." Crow admitted and everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Say what!?" Naruto demanded and Crow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah... You see when I was about five and Haku was on the street's my dad took her in for a while. She lived with us as my "Vassal" for about a year. I at least called her a vassal, my dad said she was a slave a lot..." Crow said with a scowl behind his mask and an edge to his tone. "What happened was that I, along with my sensei helped her escape from my father so she wouldn't be a slave anymore. However, my dad had pretty much mentally broken her, made her think she wasn't anything if she didn't have a master, if she didn't have someone to use her she was nothing..." Crow said angrily his hand's in fist's and blood dripping down from them. "And after that Momo found her and made her into his new "Tool" she didn't even care really, so long as she was useful to a master Haku didn't and still doesn't give a rat's ass whats done to her..." Crow growled angrily and Naruto did likewise.

"Sensei... I REALY want to kill Niisan's father and Zabuza..." He stated and Kakashi couldn't help but inwardly agree but saw a sickaningly evil look cross Crow's feature's at that.

"No need... Dear old dad is already dead..." Crow stated with a somewhat happy tone and Sakura balked.

"FROM THE WAY YOU TALK IT'S ALMOST LIKE YOUR GLAD HE'S DEAD!!" She shouted and Crow nodded his head yes.

"Niisan hates people who do that to other's with a passion... His dad tried to do the same thing to him I'm guessing..." Naruto said evenly and Crow just nodded making Sakura gasp.

"B-but... Your his SON!" She shouted and Crow rolled his eye's. _'What a nice and happy little world she must live in...'_ Crow thought to himself annoyed by the pink banshee already.

"However were getting off the main topic. After all Zabuza is still alive..." Crow announced and Kakashi sat up and nodded.

"Senbon... Haku was your caretaker, so she healed you when you were sick right?" Kakashi muttered the questioned and Crow nodded. "Then she knows the point's to hit, in order to put Zabuza into a death like trance?" He asked and once more Crow nodded his head once more.

"What does that mean Sensei?" Sakura questioned of Kakashi and Sasuke's eye's widened as he figured it out.

"It means... That more than likely... Zabuza is still alive..." Kakashi stated and everyone but Sasuke, Crow, and Tsunami blanched.

"But Master Kakashi! You said that Zabuza was dead, you even checked him for a pulse!" Sakura yelled and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but if she was a caretaker she was probably trained in the healing art's. Kiri is filled with multiple attacker's and children are prone to injury so she probably had to heal Crow quite a bit..." Kakashi said then looked at the stoic form of Crow. "And I take it you Crow, don't want to hurt Haku, only Zabuza?" Kakashi questioned and Crow groweled.

"That's why I was so riled up to fight Momo... He dared to turn her into nothing but a tool... And after I tried to free her of that retchid fate no less..." Crow growled angrily and Kakashi sighed.

"We need to train... Or rather..." He said then turned to Crow. "You need to train them... At the moment I'm a bit indisposed after all..." Kakashi said and Crow sighed in annoyance. He then looked at his arm and rolled his eye's before pulling it out of it's sling and flexing showing a now fully working arm.

"What... But your arm was snapped backward! How is it working again?" Sakura questioned loudly and Crow grimaced. _'What the hell... Does she have some kind of jutsu that makes her voice that loud and annoying?'_ He wondered to himself then got up and stretched his sore muscle's.

-------------------

In the forest outside of Tazuna's village, Haku was looking threw several hunter nin tool's. Finally she choose a pair of sharp scissors and turned to Zabuza. "First I'll remove the wrapping's around his mouth so the blood can drain out, then..." She said and reached forward only for Zabuza to grab her by the wrist.

"Enough! I can do it myself..." Zabuza growled pulling the bandages from his mouth to expose his sharpened teeth.

"Well now... Awake already..." Haku said and Zabuza growled before gripping one of the Senbon Needle's in his throat.

"You have all the finesse... Of a butcher!" Zabuza growled removing the needle and Haku inwardly chuckled to herself.

"Gently please, Zabuza, sama. If you pull those out any which way, you really will kill yourself!" She told him and Zabuza ignored her and did what he wanted.

"How long are you going to be keeping that ghoulish mask on?! Take it off!" He questioned then ordered and Haku nodded to him.

"Old Habit's die hard..." Haku said as she removed her mask slowly. "And it would have been useful to get you away from them... Had Lord Iyoku not been there..." She said placing the mask down on the ground and looked at Zabuza showing a pretty young girl. "If I hadn't managed to get to you, we both would have been killed." She said and Zabuza growled.

"Maybe, but did you have to aim for my neck to put me in a death like trance? There a many other places on the body that would have done..." Zabuza growled and Haku tried her best to look innocent. "Then again... Your a sadistic little brat..." Zabuza growled and Haku chuckled lightly to herself.

"Thank you. But I was making sure I didn't add any scar's to you, Zabuza sama. Besides, the neck is also the least muscled place on the body and I can more precisely hit the target point's... That would normally leave a person paralyzed and apparently dead for a full week..." Haku said as Zabuza glanced at her. "But of course, someone like you will recover much more quickly... Right?" Haku questioned leaving Zabuza to glare out of one eye for a moment.

"... Are you really so innocent, so guileless... No doubt, it's why I like you..." Zabuza said and Haku smiled to her master.

"Heh... I'm only a child." She told him and Zabuza inwardly flinched. That wasn't true... He'd made her into a weapon... She was no child... "Hmmm... Without us even noticing, the mist has lifted..." Haku said as Zabuza became lost in thought. "Next time... Will you be all right?" She asked him softly and yet broke Zabuza out of his thought's and the large man frowned under the bandage's on his face.

"Next time... I'll break the Sharingan spell..." He growled angrily to himself more than Haku who simply nodded to her master...

-------------------

"Master Kakashi! How can you make us Train with this total nut!?" Sakura demanded pointing at Crow and Naruto growled.

"My brother is NOT a nut!" He shouted at Sakura who glared at him. Kakashi and Crow both sighed seeing the argument.

"Now now Sakura. Crow isn't a nut, most Nin just don't know the Jutsu he used... I'm sure a few wouldn't anyways but that's not the point. Crow has obviously had training in Chakra manipulation and has Medical Ninutsu at his disposal. While he may not be able to heal me he can help you three with your training while I rest to recover my Chakra sooner..." Kakashi told the three and Crow narrowed his eye's on Kakashi.

_'You just want to read Ichi-Icha Paradise while I do your job for you...'_ He thought annoyed with the Jounin as Sakura then tried to point out that Training would be useless seeing as they had no idea when Zabuza would strike next. "One week..." Crow then said and Sakura blinked before looking at him. "Like Haku, I've had special medical training. However I have more advanced Medical Ninjutsu than her. And judging by the damage he took before the senbon hit he'll be out for exactly one week before then... plenty of time to train you all..." Crow stated and Sakura shut her mouth for once but pouted being outdone by Crow.

"It wont matter..." Came a kid's voice and Crow glanced over to see a kid in a hat with overall's and collared shit standing at the door.

"Who the hell is he!?" Naruto demanded only to be hit by Sakura for his language.

"Inari!!! Ware have you been?!" Tazuna questioned getting up and opening his arm's to the boy whom they figured was his grandson.

"Welcome home Grandpa..." Inari said and walked over to give his grandpa a hug.

"Inari, greet our guests properly! They're the esteemed Ninja who brought our grandfather home!" Tsunami scolded and the boy glanced at Naruto and the group with a frown on his face.

"But mama, they're all gonna die..." Inari said and Naruto growled. _'Kid! You are SOOO lucky I don't attack my client's family right now! But keep it up and I'll make an exception!?'_ Naruto thought to himself giving a death glare to Inari. "No one can beat Gato and his men." Inari said softly to them and Naruto growled.

"YOU BRAT!" He shouted and Sakura grabbed him to hold him back. _'That's it! Tora the cat was bad, But this kid is WORSE!!'_ Naruto inwardly growled even as Sakura held him back from the boy.

"HEY YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! Your looking at a super Ninja, someday I'll even become the hero my dad wanted me to be!" Naruto shouted and Inari's frown deepened.

"Hero? Your dumb... Theres no such thing..." He stated and Naruto tried to jump the little brat but Sakura was still holding him back... Barely... "If you don't wanna die, go home..." Inari dead panned and Sasuke watched him walk to a nearby door way.

"Where are you off to Inari?" Tazuna questioned and Inari sighed.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room..." He stated simply and slammed the door behind him leaving them all to listen as he walked up the stair's. Naruto hastily got away from Sakura but Crow put a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time for that Otouto..." He said softly and Naruto frowned.

"But that kid needs a good ass kicking Niisan!" He stated and Crow bopped him on the head.

"No Otouto... He doesn't... What we need to do however, is get your friend's as ready as I can for Haku and Momo..." Crow stated and Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, Kakashi I'll teach Naruto a Jutsu he's been wanting for a while, the other two will get some basic training and if I'm impressed, maybe a Jutsu..." Crow stated and Kakashi shrugged his shoulder's. "Alright, now c'mon you three, no rest for the wicked and all that..." Crow said and walked out of the building barely hearing Sakura mutter about him getting rest and being wicked...

-------------------

Team Seven and Crow were in a clearing out in the forest and the three Genin couldn't help feel like Crow could pass for an Inverted version of Kakashi. "Alright, now Sasuke I'm going to start you and Sakura off with a nifty little exercise called, 'Tree Walking'." Crow said and Sakura raised her hand. "Yes?" Crow inquired.

"What do you mean by 'Tree Walking'?" She questioned and Crow sighed. Rather than tell them however he walked over to a tree and focused some Chakra into his feet, a low silver glow coming from them as he then placed his foot on the side of the tree and walked right up for a way's then turned and walked back down.

"That's what I mean." Crow said to the slack jawed Pink haired girl.

"Why isn't the Dobe doing this?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Crow blinked, looked at Naruto, and pointed to a tree. Naruto shrugged and walked to the tree, put his hand's in the Ram seal and his feet glew blue before he also walked up and down the tree. Sakura gaped even more as Sasuke frowned deeply.

"I already taught this to Naruto nearly five year's ago. You two are only just learning it because your 'Academy' Is REALY under par with teaching it's student's anything of real value in terms of skill or practical use." Crow muttered and Sasuke couldn't really find himself able to argue with that last part.

"Excuse me Crow, but why are we even learning this exercise?" Sakura questioned and Crow sighed wondering if she was dropped on her head as a baby or something.

"The purpose of this Exercise is actually very simple Sakura. It's to increase your Chakra control and Stamina. With more Chakra control you Jutsu become easier to use, with more Stamina you last longer than most. Also at the moment, both you and Sasuke, take a good deal more time than I and Naruto when it comes to channeling our Chakra. At the moment Sakura, it would take you far too long to gather your Chakra for it to be of any use to you or your team in a life or death situation." Crow stated then looked around to see if any more question's would be asked, once he was sure there was none he eye smiled.

"Now then to walk on tree's you have to focus Chakra into your feet. This is the hardest area to channel chakra too as it has fewer chakra point's than the rest of your body. Also you have to be careful, too much, you fly off the tree, too little, and you won't stick." Crow stated then tossed a pair of Kunai at Sakura and Sasuke's feet. "Use those to mark your place as you climb... Make sure you mark it the highest you can go, then try and mark it higher than that each time till you can reach the top..." He said then pointed to a pair of tree's. "Now get to work... Also... You might want to get a running start..." Crow added and the two Genin did as told and ran to a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura both focused Chakra into their feet and quickly ran up the side's of the tree's. Sasuke barely made it a quarter of the way up before he had to mark the tree and was shot off the tree, flipping in midair and landing in a crouch. _'I see... Maintaining focus is a lot harder than Naruto makes it look... But I will get this... I'll become strong enough to defeat HIM, no matter what...'_ Sasuke thought to himself glaring at the tree.

"This is easier than I thought!" Came a voice and everyone looked up to see Sakura was already at the top of the Tree and Naruto and Sasuke gapped while Crow inwardly frowned. _'Yes she did manage to get up higher than the other's, but her reserves of Chakra are just so low that she'd have to be pretty dumb not to... Unlike Naruto who has MONSTROUS levels of Chakra that surpass mine, Momo's and even Kakashi's She barely has any at all... Sasuke has a lot but no ware near the amount of myself...'_ Crow thought to himself inwardly thankful for his rather large supply of Chakra.

"Wow! Way to go Sakura!" Naruto applauded and Sakura sighed as Sasuke ignored her. _'I wanted to impress Sasuke... But only Naruto even noticed me...'_ She thought to herself pitifully and Crow looked at Sasuke.

"What are you doing just sitting there. Get back to work..." Crow stated and Sasuke looked at Crow then nodded once and ran back at the tree. Sakura sighed and glumly retreated back down the tree and looked at Naruto and Crow for a second before walking to listen in on their conversation. "Alright Naruto. How would you like to learn the '**Air Hike**' Now that we got some extra time?" Crow asked and a large grin came to Naruto's face.

"Would I?!" He exclaimed and Crow chuckled. However Naruto then took a serious look and asked his brother quietly so Sakura wouldn't over hear. "Why didn't you tell me about your clan and sister?" Crow's eye's widened for a second before he sighed and whispered back to his little Otouto.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Orphanage, the other beating's you got before we met, or the time's you were nearly assassinated?" Crow's questioned made Naruto look around then sigh.

"Right... Past is in the past... Now to that Jutsu!" Naruto mumbled then said with a wide grin on his face making Crow smile to his Otouto.

"Okay Otouto, like I said when I first showed you this it is like a Chakra control exercise, however it's a monster of one that's for sure. Unlike 'Tree Walking' or 'Water Walking' there's no visible surface for you to see and thus hold onto with your chakra." Crow said either not noticing or caring that Sakura looked attentively at him from behind. "Now, in order for you to even get ONE '**Air Hike**' down you need to remember that Air move's much differently than water..." Crow stated then jumped up and a red platform appeared beneath him letting him stand in the air and Sakura gaped as he did this. "Look at the bottom of this platform quickly Naruto... I can't hold this for long..." Crow groaned out and Naruto quickly did as told.

The bottom of the platform seemed to have moving part's. None of it was simply still it was all moving and Naruto could see that it was basically a '**Chakra Shell**' combined with the Chakra Control Exercises them self. Once Naruto was Done Crow crouched down then jumped off the Platform making it vanish into nothing and left Crow panting on the ground. "Alright... You under stand the basic princeable I take it?" Crow asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Then get to work... Just don't use it too long or it's going to tire you out for a while..." Crow said as he walked over to a tree and laid back.

Naruto cracked his knuckle's and then jumped up into the air and concentrated his chakra into a condensed form. However he could find the right pattern and fell to the ground and groaned. "Also, remember to figure out the patter of the air currents, let it guide your chakra..." Crow said then leaned back into the tree and closed his eye's. Naruto charged Chakra into his feet once more and jumped into the air quickly forming a platform. Once more it didn't hold and he fell back to the ground Sakura rolled her eye's as he tried to master what looked like it would at LEAST a C-Rank jutsu...

"Dammit! Why is this so hard?!" Naruto growled getting back up and looking at the sleeping Crow. _'Niisan... What the hell is wrong here? I know how to mold chakra, hell I do it almost everyday when I wake up to use the '_**Optical Illusion Shell Jutsu**_'. But here it's like I have no control... What the hell am I doing Wrong?'_ Naruto inwardly wondered and turned to see Sasuke was already halfway up his tree. _'Damn... Took me a a day to get that high... No I'm not going to be jealous of the Uchiha... Got to think... C'mon Naruto you've mastered S-Rank Jutsu this should be no problem for you...'_ Naruto inwardly thought to himself then sat down and took a neutral expression.

_'Alright... Crow's '_**Air Hike**_' Relies on wind resistance and chakra flow... I condense the Chakra at my feet into a Platform for some minor wind resistance but my Chakra isn't flowing in the right direction for me to stay in the air...'_ Naruto inwardly analyzed then put his hand on his chin. _'Hold on... Crow said to let the currents GUIDE my chakra, perhaps he means that I don't DIRECT the chakra, but I instead move it WITH the flow of the wind beneath me... Wait I know that... Maybe he means that I put MORE chakra out to allow it to flow with the air current's so I KNOW ware they are in the first place... Yeah that sound's reasonable... At least as a thought it does...'_ Naruto thought to himself and quickly got up off the ground to continue training.

Meanwhile Crow's own mind was drifting off, returning to the past... To THAT night so very long ago...

-------------------

**(AN: Crow will be Called ****Iyoku**** in his younger year's from now on. However when it returns to the "Present" he will be called ****Crow**** again. Please don't be confused by this...)**

-------------------

_(Flashback no Jutsu... Six year's ago...)_

The night was cold, and it was quiet. A single form ran threw the wood's away from the burning Clan house of the Onizuka. Only a few of them had even survived... He, Iyoku Onizuka, Heir to the Onizuka Clan liniage was one of the soul Survivor's. Out of over a hundred member's, barely a dozen had made it out, his father one of the many casualties. He had on an armored blue vest, a somewhat large scroll at his waist, and a large sword for his size strapped to his back.

"Halt!" Came a shout and Iyoku turned his bandaged face to see several hunter nin. He narrowed his Bi-colored eye's and then ran to the left and ducked into the shadow's using his small size as a factor like his sensei had taught him. "Wared he go?" One of them asked unable to sense Iyoku's chakra. The young masked boy simply dropped silently behind the two and unsheathed the blade on his back.

"Tora... ROAR!" He shouted and quickly froze the three hunter nin into icicle's killing them instantly when they shattered. "These hunter nin aren't so tough... Even in defensive mode Tora's stronger than them..." The eight year old boy muttered kicking the side of one of the Hunter nin's and then seeing a scroll. He reached down and took hold of said scroll but it shattered also upon contact. However, he was not dismayed, he could already guess to what the content's were anyways. "So the Mizukage is trying to get me after all... Fool... If I won't bend to my father's will what makes him beleive I would bend to his..." Iyoku said darkly before he walked off into the darkness Tora on his shoulder so he could better manage the blade's weight.

Iyoku hated to admit it, but he was thankful to his older sister for teaching him Kenjutsu, it was the only thing saving him at the moment, and without it he'd be in some deep shit. As he walked threw the forest he stopped when he saw several more ANBU and Hunter Nin in a nearby clearing and almost swore. How the hell was he supposed to get passed all that?! Iyoku shook his head however, it wouldn't due for an Onizuka to let himself be intimidated by number's... Iyoku quickly spat on his damn clan's beleafs however. He wasn't an Onizuka, not if he had to be like that bastard who called himself his father, or that Snake Bastard... Why did he have to use him like that...

However while Iyoku was trapped in his musings one of the ANBU sniffed the air and turned to see him. "There's the boy!" The ANBU shouted and all of them charged at Iyoku who looked up with wide eye's. As the nin all turned a black blur appeared at the side of the clearing and the first of them spoke in a male tone.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Came a shout and several of the men were burned from the side. They all turned but they couldn't see anything in the darkness when they heard someone else's voice from behind them, only it was female.

"**Art of Beast Mimicry: Tsuuga!"** A spinning tornado of white shot at them tearing threw a few of them and leaving relatively few ANBU and Hunter Nin left when Iyoku took hold of his sword and growled out.

"Tora, ROAR!!" With that he froze the remaining forces and they all shattered into pieces of frozen flesh and gore. With a sigh Iyoku looked to his side's as two Personal Body Guard Nin appeared at his side's. "Sable... Luna... What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned of the White and Black leather bound nin's, Sable answering their master.

"We are sorry Lord Onizuka. But our purpose in life is your protection... Even if we must protect you from you own..." Sable stated and Luna simply nodded the affirmative.

Luna was the polar opposite of Sable in almost every way. She wore nothing but white band's over her entire body with silver ANBU style armor and shin guards. Her head and face were completely covered in white band's with a single purple bolt holding them all down. Purple bolt's were in her armor like Sable's only there were fewer of them and they were all purple. Last it seemed that the finger's of her outfit had silver claw's grafted onto them and only the pale dead skin of her toe's and feet were visible unlike her partner.

"Bah... Very well then Sable, stick to the shadow's. I will call for you when I need you, otherwise stay out of my affairs..." Iyoku growled and Sable and Luna bowed before vanishing into the darkness, how Luna did so with so much white on a mystery. Iyoku however didn't dwell on such thing's and ran back into the forest and hoped he'd find some way out of the mess he was in. As Iyoku ran, he couldn't help wonder what the hell the other remaining Onizuka were doing, he'd seen them all leave, and he KNEW They wouldn't stay in Kiri with the Kekkei-Genkai extermination going on... So what the hell were they going to do now? With no leader, no home, and no money... What would they do...

While he was in his own musings once more Iyoku forgot about watching for possible threat's and a Kunai stopped right in front of him. "Iyoku what the hell are you doing!? The Mizukage wants to see you right now!" The voice of his Sister, Sango Onizuka, questioned then stated and Iyoku grunted as his response taking hold of his blade as his sister dropped down in front of him.

His sister had long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with the bang's framing her face, coming over her Kiri Hittai-ate which had a pair of plate's under it that extended down to her cheek's. She had yellow eye's, but there was no slitted pupil or tribal mark's on her, her skin was a more average color than Crow's and she had a lithe figure. In her left hand she had Suzaku, and wore a pair of purple leather wrist protector's, a black sleeveless shirt that left her midriff exposed with an open chunin vest over that and netting around her waist, she had a pair of purple armored plate's over her hip's and down her thigh's that attached to her black skin tight pants, a red sash around her waist, a kunai holster on her left thigh and purple leg warmer's over her black shinobi sandals.

"Sister..." Iyoku said softly and then glared at her angrily. "Stay out of my way! I am not going to let that fool turn me into a weapon!" He shouted running forward and swinging Tora at her. She blocked with Suzaku and pushed Iyoku back easily.

"What the hell Otouto?! Why are you attacking me? And what do you mean turn you into a weapon? The Mizukage probably just wants to get the Onizuka Estate back in order." She questioned then reasoned and Iyoku frowned.

"It's none of your concern Neechan... But you know very little about our village's leader..." He growls at the girl who's eye's soften.

"Please Otouto... I... I don't want to have to hurt you but..." Sango was silent as she held Suzaku with one hand and Crow took a firm hold of Tora. "If you choose to fight me I will have no choice..." Sango said sadly and Iyoku frowned then closed his eye's and reopened them.

"**Blood Cross Eye, First Release: Analysis!**" Iyoku stated softly activating his ultimate weapon and watching his sister unblinkingly.

"So you choose to fight me... Very well Otouto..." Sango said with a crack in her voice as she lifted up Suzaku. "I WILL FIGHT YOU THEN!!" She shouted and swung Suzaku as a fiery aura surrounded the blade. "SUZAKU SOAR!!!" She shouted and a torant of flame's shot out at Iyoku who grimaced and swung Tora.

"Tora, ROAR!" He shouted creating the icy beam of wind that collided with Sango's own fiery wind. The two wind's thrashed against one another only to create a maelstrom that sent both Sango and Iyoku flying back into the tree's. Iyoku quickly swung his blade and the serrated edge caught a tree holding him from flying back. Sango wasn't as lucky as she hit a tree hard and held her hand in front of her face to hold back the wind. Soon the maelstrom died down and Iyoku quickly dropped down to the ground landing on his feet and ran forward quickly towards his sister.

Sango shook her head and rolled out of the way as Iyoku cut the tree she hit in half then swung at her from the side. "Why do you bother sister! The Mizukage is a tyrant and a fool!" Iyoku growled and Sango frowned.

"Father's wish was for all of his children to be the strongest... If I cannot use our families Kekkei-Genkai, I will at the least be the strongest Kunoichi I can!" Sango shouted and Iyoku growled swinging his own sword at her. She dodged the blade by jumping back and swung at Iyoku who rolled under it and brought Tora up, the two blade's connecting and their power's flaring against one another.

"Father is nothing but a dead bastard Oneechan! He banished you from our clan, just because you don't bare a Kekkei-Genkai like the rest of us! How the hell can you care for someone who threw you away like you were nothing but a tool?!" Iyoku demanded driving Sango back away from him panting. Sango bowed her head eye's covered in shadow and not looking at Iyoku as she then took hold of Suzaku once more.

"It doesn't matter Otouto... He's still my father... As he is also your own..." Sango told Iyoku tear's flowing down her cheek's as she looked to her brother. However Iyoku's eye's became enraged as she told him this and he roared swinging Tora wildly at her. The older girl easily evaded the clumsy attacks from her little brother but she couldn't truly bring herself to harm him. She instantly remembered the day she met her brother, the time's she helped to train him in Kenjutsu, and the few time's she would simply be there with him to relax and watch the setting sun or make fun of Momo and Fishy-Kun...

However as Sango went deeper into her memories she started to doubt attacking her little brother more and more. However her brother's own anger about there father was making it hard for the dark haired boy to really notice what was going on. It was then that his eye's changed to his Kekkei-Genkai's second release for the first time without him knowing about it. He swung Tora with all his strength managing to knock Suzaku out of the girl's hand's and before he could stop himself he spun around and barely touched the girl with his left hand. However the reaction her arm had to the red chakra encased limb was immediate as her left arm was blown completely off. His sister's eye's widened as her arm fell to the ground and she to her knee's...

"Otouto..." She said softly and Iyoku's eye's widened as he saw what he had done to her. He looked to his arm frightened as the red chakra flared around it before concentrating and ending the chakra flow to his eye's, turning his Kekkei-Genkai off and looking to his sister.

"Oneechan... I... I didn't mean to... And... Your... I mean... Your arm..." He said softly backing away as he looked at his sister, tear's slowly collecting in his eye's. Sango looked at her arm, it was a little way's to her side looking like it had been torn off and bleeding profusely. Sango put a hand on the stub of her left arm and looked at her "Otouto" with soft golden eyes.

"Go Otouto... Just don't let them catch you..." She said and then reached to her thigh and pulled out a Kunai. She then slashed her own Hittai-ate and rose to her feet. "I guess I'll have to get out of here also..." She said softly and dropped her Kunai and looked at Suzaku. Iyoku fell to his knee's and then looked to the ground, his hair shadowing his eye's as he shook, not in rage but with guilt. He'd hurt her... He'd hurt someone close to him... What kind of a man... Errr... Person was he if he went and hurt the one's he loved?

"Uhhh... Sis... I don't think you can wield Suzaku without your good arm..." He muttered softly, barely audible, and Sango nodded. She unlike most was left handed, with the loss of her good arm she wouldn't be able to affectively wield a long bladed weapon like Suzaku... Or almost any weapon really...

"You take it then... I'll lead them away..." Sango said softly to the boy then heard soft sobs. Sango blinked then went and hugged her brother as he cried into her chest muttering I'm sorry over and over again. Both Tora and Suzaku laying on the ground nearby. She only now noticed his mother's Hittai-ate around his forehead and a foreboding feeling entered the pit of her stomach at the sight. "Otouto... What happened to mom?" She asked softly and Iyoku looked up to her and then to the ground once more...

"He killed her..." Was all Iyoku said as Sango's eye's widened...

_(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)_

-------------------

Crow's eye's bolted open and he breathed laboredly. He then tried to calm himself down and looked to see that Sasuke was STILL trying to get tree walking down. Naruto looked like he had fallen asleep and Sakura was watching Sasuke attentively. Crow then leaned back and looked at the sky as it turned a brilliant orangish red. _'Memories of the past... Why do they always have to haunt me so...'_ He wondered to himself as he felt the pain of harming the only family he ever really had hit his heart once more. Crow then looked over at Naruto and his eye's hardened. _'This time... I won't lose my family... No matter what it takes...'_

-------------------

(Meanwhile at Zabuza's Hideout...)

Haku had placed Zabuza in a bed to rest and was diligently watching her master. However she frowned when she heard the sound of footstep's and looked to the door to see three men walk in. One in the middle with spiky hair, dark glasses, and a black suit. Beside of him on each side was a man with a sword on the apposing side. "I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face around here after taking a beating like that." Gato the small man said as Waraji and Zouri flanked him on both side's. "Ninja from the land of Mist would appear to be vastly overrated..." Gato had the nerve to say as he walked inside of Zabuza's hideout. "You can't even clean up for your miserable subordinates. "Demon" yeah right... Don't make me laugh." Gato sneered with his body guards staying close by.

As Gato finished his little Tirade Zabuza opened his eye's and looked at the roof blankly. Gato's body guards quickly moved in front of Gato and Zouri started to unsheathe his sword. _'Are they going to attack?'_ Haku inwardly questioned watching the three with a hawk's eye's. "Wait a minute you two..." Gato said while motioning for the two swordsman to resheath their blade's. "So... Nothing to say for yourself." Gato said moving towards Zabuza and reaching for his neck. "No last words?" He questioned but Haku quickly took hold of his arm.

"Do not defile Zabuza Sama with your touch." She growled breaking Gato's arm as she did.

"How dare you!" Gato growled in pain as Zouri and Waraji both reached for their blade's only for Haku to move quickly. She grabbed both blades from their hand's before the two could notice and held them close to each of their throat's. _'N-no... He didn't even seem to MOVE!'_ Waraji thought while gulping. "You don't want to do that... When I'm angry..." Haku said her eye's wide, looking for the most part like an angry beast's eye's. _'He's some kind of monster...'_ Zouri thought while sweating as Haku held the sword to his neck.

"Th-there had better not be any more mistake's!" Gato shouted as Haku tossed the two sword's to the side of the room effortlessly and he ran to his body guards, one of which seemed to want his sword back. "I-if you fail again, don't think you can come back here!" With that Gato and his two lackey's both ran like the coward's they are slamming the door behind them. Haku then sighed as she walked over to Zabuza and sat in front of him once more.

"Haku... There was no need for you too..." Zabuza started lifting up the blanket over him to reveal a Kunai and Haku smiled to her master.

"I know... But it's too soon to finish Gato off. If we cause a commotion where we are, we might find ourselves on the run from THEM again." Haku explained and then smiled closing her eye's. "For now let's be patient..." She said and Zabuza chuckled to himself. _'Haku... I've trained you almost too well... Then again... You could be so much more than a tool...'_ Zabuza thought to himself with an inward frown but shook the thought away.

"Ahh... Yes!" He said aloud already planning for his next meeting with Team Seven...

-------------------

TBC...

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO ULTIMATE!!!

Naruto: S-sasuke!

Haku: Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died...?

Naruto: ... Shut up... I'm never Gonna forgive you for this... **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!**

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**The ultimate Ninja Battle:**_

_**Land of Waves, finale!**_

--------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Extended due to tie: End's during 2nd part of Chunin exam's arc...

Male: 1

Female: 1

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 2

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 2

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 1

Temari of the Sand: 1

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 2

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 1

Haku: 1

Female Uchiha: 0

(Name will be kept confidential till her appearance/She will appear after Tsunade\)

Other: Anyone I forgot or you want (Name them in your review please): 0

Side Note: If the Harem wins the vote, then the girl's with the most vote's will be in it, I'll also extend the voting period till after Naruto's Two-and a half- training trip if it wins.

Harem: 2


	6. The Land of Wave's, finale!

Lord Pain: Alright, hello once more reader's and reviewers. I bring news from beyond the land of fire. Today were gonna get to know some of the Character's in this story. First off, Team Six, The Kunoichi Three!

(Lord Pain, holding a Mic, walks over to the first of the Kunoichi Three.)

Lord Pain: Alright, you know the drill, Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dream, and then tell us a little about yourself!

(The girl nod's and bows to the audience briefly.)

Kisara: Hello, my name is Kisara Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake. My likes are making friend's, training, and my dad. My dislikes are when my dad reads porn in front of me, when he ignores my progress as a Kunoichi, and jerks who pick on someone weaker than them. My hobbies are training, watching my dad to learn his jutsu, and some cooking... My Dream is to some day show my dad that I'm not just his daughter, but also a strong Kunoichi who is worthy of being his heir. Anything else... Ummm... Well...

(Kisara looks thoughtful for a second then snaps her finger's.)

Kisara: I was the Kunoichi of the year in the Academy, but they put my team together so we'd be more officiant as a Merc Style Group who could handle most situations un-aided. I'm friend's with Naruto and his group, however they still keep some thing's from me, and my own group, The Kunoichi Three have been friend's since we entered into the Shinobi Academy.

Lord Pain: Interesting, When did you first meet Naruto if I may ask?

Kisara: Well... My dad took Naruto in for a few week's, after his first apartment was burned down this one time and he needed a place to stay. I first meet him back when he was always smiling and happy, nowadays it seems a bit more strained...

Lord Pain(Looks around and snicker's.): Yes well, now to the next of the Kunoichi Three, Kairi!

Kairi(Waves to audience): Hello.

Lord Pain: Please do like Kisara, Kairi.

Kairi: Alright. My name is Kairi Inuzuka, the daughter of Axel Inuzuka and cousin to Kiba and Hana Inuzuka. My likes are animal's of all different kinds, my dad, and hanging out with my friend's. My dislikes are when my dad, Kisara's Dad, Crow-kun, and that old white haired guy go out all night and dad comes back half drunk and all giggly... Oh and Kiba hitting on me even when were Cousins...

(Lord Pain Covers his mouth snickering as Kisara groan's.)

Kairi: My hobbies are practicing with my sword, and helping Hana with her Veterinarian work. My Dream is to some day be a good Kunoichi and Vet like Hana! Something else... Well... I think Crow-Kun is cute, Naruto is also in a feral sort of way, and that my other friend's act odd sometimes...

(The other member's of the Kunoichi Three glare at their red haired friend...)

Lord Pain: Right... Anyway now to the last of the Kunoichi Three, Arissa your up!

Arissa(Arms crossed with a scowl on her face...): Shut up Pain boy... My name is Arissa Kurama of the Kurama Clan, who specialize is Genjutsu and are all but extinct at this point in Konoha. My likes are my very limited friend's, and my dad. My dislikes are Perverts, anyone who's not my friend, and that rat fink of an Uchiha whose always hitting on me...

(At this Arissa growls and the three with her back away slowly...)

Arissa: My hobbies are practicing Genjutsu, and beating the hell out of pervs. My dream is to someday bring my clan the respect they deserve... And I don't feel like going into the rest of my life so back off pain boy...

(Arissa then looks off to the side and Lord Pain sweat drops...)

Lord Pain: ... Okay... Well could you girls do the Disclaimer for me again?

(Kisara Shrugs, Kairi nods happily, and Arissa grumbles out an okay...)

Kisara: Lord Pain doesn't own anything that appeared in the original series of Naruto or any other shows...

Kairi: However, he does own his OC's like Crow-Kun, and any original Jutsu not featured in the anime slash manga!

Arissa: So trying to sue this bum would actually be more trouble than anything, he doesn't have a penny to his name...

Lord Pain: Thanks girls. Next week we get to talk to the Biggest Perverts in Konoha, Crow Kanji, Kakashi Hatake, Axel Inuzuka, and Jaraiya the Legendary Toad Sannin himself!

Crow: But until then, let's get on with the show...

Extra Note: To Leafnin, I'd be happy to put the Jutsu in Japanese, but that would sound awkward with some of the Jutsu I've made myself being in English. If I had those translated to Japanese then yes I'd have the Japanese name's for the rest of the Jutsu.

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 5:**

_**The ultimate Ninja Battle: Land of Waves, finale!**_

**"All who seek power from other's... Seek that which is unattainable... Only those who find the strength inside of themselves can ever gain true power..."**

**... 26LordPain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu "Kage Bunshin no **Jutsu"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forest around Tazuna's Village...Day five of training...)

Naruto was still trying to get the **'Air Hyke'**, however it was proving more difficult than he could stand. He'd done everything he could think of, however it just seemed that he was unable to figure out the technique. Sasuke was still running up his tree, still not having made it to the top but was slowly improving, and Crow was sitting in front of a tree reading his smut while giggling perversely. Sakura had gone with Tazuna to the village for some supplies leaving the three boy's to their own devices.

Naruto looked to his feet breathing a little laboredly before letting out a long sigh. _'Alright... I think I've got something... What I've been doing is releasing Chakra into a Platform then trying to find the currents. Maybe if I find the Air Currents first and then make the Platform over the moving Chakra it will hold better and I can finally practice the actual skill itself...'_ Naruto inwardly grumbled to himself. With that Naruto crouched prepared to try his new idea when...

"Hey, Dobe..." Sasuke said as Naruto jumped causing the Genin to fall back to the ground and groan.

"What the hell!? Why'd you break my concentration jerk?!" Naruto Demanded and the Uchiha looked to his side.

"I was wondering... Do you have any pointer's for this Tree Walking thing?" Saskue asked though Naruto could tell it was hard for him to do it. The Blond blinked once, then twice and raised a brow. _'Okay... When does HE ask for my help...?'_ Naruto wondered to himself then inwardly frowned as he figured the Uchiha just wanted him to explain it so he wouldn't have to do so much work... That prick...

"Figure it out yourself Sasuke... I've got my own Training I need to do..." Naruto said and flipped back to his feet.

"What is that anyway...?" Sasuke questioned while thinking to himself. _'That Jutsu would be very useful. I could stay in the air much longer and surprise my enemies with it. Besides, if the Dobe can use it it must be pretty simple...'_

"It's a technique Crow made... It's like a harder version of Tree Walking only with the air. He calls it an '**Air Hyke**' for some reason but it is useful..." Naruto said not telling him what he really wanted to know. As such Sasuke turned away from Naruto and walked towards Crow. _'Oi... He's a real piece of work alright... Niisan's already got to deal with his Fan girl's, now Sasuke will want training from his to use his most Powerful Jutsu... Maybe even sword practice... Yeah Crow would do that, about the time Hell froze over at least...'_ Naruto thought to himself then went back to his own training.

Crow had been peacefully reading his porn when a Shadow came over him and he looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha glaring at him... "Yo..." Crow said with his eye's in a pair of upside down U's.

"Teach me how to use that Jutsu Naruto's doing." Sasuke ordered and Crow inwardly sighed.

"Sorry, unless you know Tree and Water Walking you can't begin to comprehend the technique to use the Air Hyke..." Crow said and looked back to his book.

"Listen, I need to get stronger, your strong, strong enough to take on a Jounin while your barely older than me, how?" Sasuke questioned and Crow nearly groaned, why couldn't duck head leave him to his book?

"Because I'm just that cool..." Crow said happily and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'm serious..." Sasuke stated and Crow groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry... But how I got my power is a personal thing..." Crow said and looked to his book. Sasuke scowled and grunted.

"So you'll teach the Dobe special Jutsu, but you won't teach someone who needs that power?" Sasuke questioned angrily and Crow stiffened for a second then told the Uchiha simply, but with a slight edge to his tone.

"No one needs power... And wanting it is worse, it consumes, devours, and ultimately destroys everything you hold dear... The want of Power is nothing more than a weak man's excuse to become a monster..." The Uchiha glared at Crow before he then stormed away angrily and Crow inwardly shook his head. _'That kid takes life WAY too seriously...'_ He thought to himself as he happily continued to read his porn. Sasuke going back to his tree walking determined to figure it out.

_'If that dobe can do this, so can I, I won't be weaker than him or anyone, I need power to defeat HIM and this Crow Guy has a lot of Power... I'll get him to train me even if I have to beat the Dobe to do it...'_ Sasuke thought to himself and ran up the tree marking a higher spot than last time before flipping off the Tree...

Later on when they had all returned to Tazuna's house Naruto and Sasuke were eating like crazy while Crow was somehow eating with his mask on... _'I wonder... How'd he learn how to do that...'_ Kakashi thought to himself while Sakura gaped at the seemingly useless ability to eat threw a mask when they'd already seen his face. "More Please!" Came the voice of both Naruto and Sasuke before they glared at one another. The two then threw up and Sakura wondered why they kept doing that.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT ALREDY! THARES NO POINT IN EATING IF YOUR JUST GONNA HURL IT BACK UP!!" Sakura shouted and Crow was glad his Goggles doubled as ear muff's. Sakura was mad at both of them for two reason's, one, they were acting like idiot's and even her fan girlish blindside had it's limit's. And two, they were wasting what little food Tazuna and his family when it could feed other's... Like the starving children she saw in the village today...

"... No I wanna eat!" Sasuke said wiping his mouth off and glaring at the blond haired idiot nearby. Naruto stayed silent, not backing down from the silent challenge that Sasuke seemed to have sent him. _'Must still be pretty pissed that Niisan won't give him special training...'_ Naruto thought to himself while Kakashi was trying to figure out why Sasuke was making himself a liar, by eating you did get more strength, but by throwing up they were defeating the purpose of eating... He'd never understand those two at this rate.

Soon Dinner was finished and Sakura was looking at a Picture hanging on the wall. "Umm... Why is this Picture torn?" She asked still looking at the photo as Tazuna and his family all stiffened. Crow and Kakashi both noted this in a mental file as Tsunami was washing dishes in the back.

"... It was a picture of Inari's father." Tsunami said softly and Crow flinched slightly.

"... Once upon a time, if you will... Our entire village called him a hero..." Tazuna said solemnly and Inari quickly left his seat and walked off.

"Inari! ... Ware are you going?" Tsunami questioned of her son as he walked off, slamming a door behind him as he headed back to his room. "Inari! Father! I've told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!" Tsunami yelled at Tsunami before running after Inarai slamming the door behind her.

"So... You're talking about the reason Inari acts so strangely...?" Sakura questioned as Tazuna looked down to the table.

"It sounds like there's a story here..." Kakashi muttered and Tazuna nodded his head.

"The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father... But they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could be. Inari was such a happy laughing child back then..." Tazuna explained not seeing Crow flinch when he talked about Inari's father. Tazuna was soon shaking, tear's collecting in his eye's as the memories seemed to still be fresh in his mind. "... But Inari Changed... After what happened to his father..." Tazuna said softly the tear's falling from his left eye. "Our entire village and especially little Inari- Were robbed of the very meaning of courage... Because of what happened THAT day." Tazuna explained and peaked the interest's of everyone in the room.

"'What happened'? What was it? What could have changed Inari so much?" Kakashi questioned of Tazuna who slowly removed his glasses and rubbed his eye's with one hand.

"Let me start at the beginning... And tell you about the man that our entire village called a champion and a hero." Tazuna said and Naruto blinked when the man said 'A Champion and a Hero'...

--------------------

Naruto laid out in the middle of the forest. He'd trained all night after hearing about Inari's father Kaiza and what he did for the village. _'So you gave up hope Inari... Can't say I blame you... Without Crow I'd be all alone also... And I don't know what I'd do without him...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slept. He couldn't really move much at the moment. No, he'd trained so long that he had to rest and didn't even care that bird's were currently sitting on him. _'I can't believe I finally managed to get it... That '_**Air Hyke**_' May have taken me all of six day's to get but It'll be worth it when I finally learn Niisan's '_**Shunpo/Flash Step**_' whenever he finally teaches it to me...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he laid sprawled out on the ground.

Naruto was so out of it and lost in thought that he didn't even notice that a chakra signature was nearing him. The Chakra belonged to Haku, who had her hair down, a black choker on, and a pink Kimono, her large wooden sandals the only thing she still had on. She herself was somewhat lost in thought about her former master 'Lord Iyoku' being in the area. She truly didn't have anything against him, but he was somewhat more dangerous than she would tell Zabuza. After all, if he knew he'd want to fight him himself and leave her with Kakashi. Truthfully while she didn't want Zabuza dead, she didn't want to have to kill Lord Iyoku either...

That's when she saw the orange clad Genin sleeping in a nearby clearing and walked over to him. She then noticed the leaf headband and recognized the blond being one of the member's of the group she and Zabuza were supposed to defeat to get to Tazuna. She reached down, briefly contemplating choking him but instead she shook him awake... It didn't hurt to get some info on your opponent after all... And she REALY hated the thought of having to kill someone...

"You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground." She said sweetly as Naruto opened his eye's to see her blurry face. He then sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye's with a little yawn.

"Who are you?" He questioned eye's still half closed and Haku smiled.

"That's not important. But..." She then looked down at the basket she had been carrying and looked back at him. "Would you like to help me collect some herbs?" She questioned and Naruto blinked then nodded his head and Haku helped the orange clad boy up.

"What kind of herbs are we looking for miss?" He asked politely, this was normal considering the lesson's that Crow taught him. Always being nice and courteous to a woman being the one beaten into his head the hardest... That was cause Crow knew by doing that, more girl's would think he was an excellent role model or something... Or maybe he wanted Naruto to have a fan club so girl's would chase him like they did Sasuke...

"Just some grasses that grow nearby." Haku said and Naruto shrugged but inwardly looked to the "Grasses" That Haku was walking to and inwardly frowned. _'Those are to help regain chakra and mobility after a person's been in-active for a long period of time... She must be "Haku" and if so...'_ Naruto thought so decided to drop his Dobe attitude with her.

"So how much are you going to need?" Naruto questioned curiously and Haku took a thoughtful look.

"Not to much. Just enough to fill my basket..." She said and Naruto nodded slightly and began to pick the herbs. _'Crow said she helped him when he was little, that he tried to give her a chance to go out and be free... But that Zabuza guy made her into his tool... I'll make sure he pays for that...'_ Naruto thought to himself and finished pulling the herbs.

"Is this enough?" He questioned and Haku smiled and nodded placing some of her own into the basket and Naruto's also.

"So... What were you doing out here anyway?" Haku questioned and Naruto smiled.

"I was trying to master a technique, that Crow niisan taught me." Naruto told her and noticed the nearly imperceptible flinch in her eye.

"Really. So, judging by that headband your wearing, you're some sort of ninja. Right?" Haku questioned and Naruto nodded his head calmly. "Then... Why do you were so much orange?" She then asked with a smirk and Naruto sighed.

"Alright, seeing as no one has ever bothered to ask, I'll tell you. My Niisan said that I should ware bright clothes to train in stealth." Naruto said and Haku tilted her head to the side sightly thoroughly confused.

"Wouldn't bright color's be easy to spot in the dark though?" She questioned and Naruto grinned.

"That's the beauty of it! Niisan said that if I could sneak around in bright orange, I'd be nearly invisible in the darker color's!" Naruto said proudly and Haku took a thoughtful look contemplating his answer. That was true... By being able to hide yourself while wearing such ghastly clothes that normally anyone could normally see. He'd basically been trained better in stealth than most Ninja were... Clever..

"Hmmm... Your Niisan is brilliant Ninja-san." She said and Naruto smiled and nodded his head in complete agreement. "And is he a precious person to you?" Haku asked and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... Niisan took me in when I was little, he's protected me and trained me like I was his real brother... Even if he is a perv, a lech, and a womanizer, he's still my brother..." Naruto said and Haku blinked... Her former master was a pervert... She'd have to fix that next time she saw him... A few senbon to the groin should do the trick nicely...

"Hmm... Then your going to become very strong Ninja-san." She said while getting up and Naruto nodded his head. "Also, I feel we'll meet again soon Ninja-san..." Haku said turning her back to Naruto who chuckled lightly and Haku heard his voice become a bit deeper more mature sounding...

"Well then Haku-chan, I can't wait to see you and Zabuza-san again..." With that Haku turned around only for Naruto to have vanished. Haku stood looking at the spot he had previously occupied and smiled to herself. _'Lord Iyoku... You always were an amazing young man... Now your also an amazing teacher...'_ She thought to herself while walking back to Zabuza's hideout. _'However that won't save you for being a lecher...'_ She mentally thought with a small frown her hand twitching wishing she had a Senbon...

--------------------

Naruto and Sasuke had met up later that night, both exhausted from training but Sasuke had finally got to the top of his tree. When he questioned Naruto about his **"Air Hyke"** Naruto just told him that he was too tired to talk about that. So instead the two helped one another reach Tazuna's house and entered the floor creaking beneath them. "So your finally back... And you both look like something the cat dragged in..." Tazuna said with a smile as the two entered Crow giggling pervertedly as he continued to have his nose shoved deep inside his book.

"Heh, both of us?" Naruto questioned with a grin and Sasuke frowned. _'I told him if he didn't take a break he'd wear himself out... Dobe...'_ Sasuke thought to himself then glared at Crow.

"I've reached the top of the tree..." The Uchiha stated and Crow looked to Kakashi and both of them eye smiled.

"Good. Naruto Sasuke, starting tomorrow you will both help Sakura protect Mister Tazuna." Kakashi stated and Naruto and Sasuke both nodded then limped to take a seat at the table Naruto laying his head down on the table.

"Whew... Well I'm dirty, sweaty, and real worn out from all of the work on the bridge today... But construction is almost complete." Tazuna said with a large grin to the ninja.

"Father, you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourselves to death." Tsnami pleaded and Tazuna grinned to himself agreeing with his wife. Inari simply glared at Naruto seeing him was reminding him of his father Kaiza... Naruto blinked seeing Tears traveling down Inari's face and raised a brow.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked and Inari blew up on him...

"WHY DO YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR GATO'S THUGS! YOU ACT ALL COOL, AND YOU TALK TOUGH... BUT BIG STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THAN THEY ARE. THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!!!" With that everyone seemed to Notice that when Naruo opened one of his eye's there was an icy chill in the air.

"Shut up kid... Unlike you I'm no coward and I'm not afraid to fight..." Naruto said with a soft yet angry tone.

"JUST WATCHING YOU TICKS ME OFF! YOU GO RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! THIS ISN'T YOUR TOWN! AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALWAY'S CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN. YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SUFFERING OR LONLINESS OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!!" Inari shouted at Naruto tear's still flowing down his face when suddenly Crow slammed one hand onto the table shaking with barely suppressed rage his nail's/claws digging into the wood of the table like a knife threw hot butter.

"So... You figure it's noble to star in some melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Naruto questioned then glared at Inari angrily. "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry... You brat!" He growled trembling with his own rage. "You big baby!" He stated as he got up but Crow wanted to say his own peace.

"You say your life is full of suffering and loneliness... You don't know the meaning of the word's child..." Crow's voice was so chilled at the moment Kakashi was sure the icy wind from Tora, would look warm in comparison... But it was the anger in his snake like eye's that truly frightened him. "What you have had to go threw is nothing... There are people out there who lost their family's, other's never had them... And you, someone who still has there mother and grandfather to care for you, have the gall to say your lonely?! Kid, that's a load of bull, and quite frankly... I can't deal with it tonight..." With that both Crow and Naruto got up and both exited the room Sakura shouting at them about going to far on the boy. Kakashi meanwhile watched as Inari lowered his head and sobbed to himself as the two boy's left and resolved to speak with him later...

--------------------

Crow sat, his finger's laced while looking out at a boat house ware Inari was sitting with his knee's to his chin. He saw Kakashi join him and knew that he was going to explain to Inari why they yelled at him... "Master..." Came a voice and Crow looked out of the corner of one eye to see his servant Sable.

"We are..." Came a feminine voice and Crow looked to the other side to see Luna.

"Here to..." Sable said and both kneeled down to one knee at his side's.

"Serve you." They said at the same time and Crow nodded his head.

"Are we ready?" Crow questioned quickly and Sable answered.

"Yes Master, I have placed a forced sleep Jutsu onto Uzumaki san... He will not wake in time to got to the bridge with the rest of your party, instead he will be here for the men that Gato will undoubtedly send to kidnap Tazuna's family as bargaining chips..." Sable explained and Crow then looked to Luna also.

"Master, I am ready to infiltrate Gato's hideout as soon as he leaves... I will then remove his wealth from him and transfer it to your own account..." Luna said but Crow raised a hand.

"No... Transfer three quarter's of the money to this land... They need it more than I... Besides Gato's the richest man in the world, a quarter of his asset's is more than enough to keep me occupied for a good long while..." He said and Luna nodded her head to her master. "Very well you two, tomorrow will be the day of reckoning. And as much as it pain's me to say this, were going to need Zabuza alive, Sable..." Naruto stated and Sable nodded his head to the young teen.

"Then what shall we do master? How will we protect Uzumaki-san and Zabuza?" Luna questioned and Crow was silent.

"I will think of something Luna... After you retrieve Gato's money I want you to go on reconnaissance to asses Gato's men..." Crow stated and Luna nodded to him. "Good... Then go and wait for the time to strike..." Crow stated and his two vassal's both nodded before vanishing into the darkness around them. "Hmph... Tomorrow the real fun finally begins..." Crow said to himself then got up and walked back to his temporary living accommodations...

--------------------

Crow stood next to Kakashi, Tora leaned across his shoulder's, and Suzaku sealed away for the moment, as they arrived at Tazuna's bridge. Sakura found all of the worker's were either dead or unconscious before a thick mist started to surround the group. "So he's already moving..." Crow muttered to himself and quickly sat down. He pulled off his sandals and wrist protector's before then smearing blood on the Restriction Seal's thare. He then pulled his mask down below his neck ware another of the snake like seal's were and did the same there. "**Restriction Seal! KAI!**" He shouted and the snake's all began to move. They became a large tattoo on his right arm shaped like four snake's wrapped around on another, all of which were spiraling around a mark shaped like a winged serpent biting it's tail... "Alright, now the real fun begins..." Crow said to himself pulling his mask back up and replacing his wrist protector's and sandals.

"They're coming!" Kakashi shouted and Crow rolled his eye's. _'No duh... Problem is we don't know from ware there going to strike...'_ Crow thought to himself while channeling chakra into Tora to have it shift into it's attack mode. When that was done the eye of the sword looked around while Crow closed one of his own and used his chakra to see threw it like it was his own, allowing him to look behind himself as well as in front...

"Master Kakashi, Is this... That man we met... Is this his **'Kirigakure Jutsu'**?" Sakura questioned and Kakashi was silent while Crow listened and looked for Zabuza.

"Been a while... Eh Kakashi..." Came Zabuza's voice from the mist as Crow quickly activated his Blood Cross eye's first level, to make sure he didn't miss him. "And I see you got those kid's tagging along, just like the last time. And the little boy is trembling again, poor thing..." Zabuza taunted while several Zabuza's appeared around them while wearing the Seven Shinobi Swordsman Battle Uniform.

"I'm shaking alright... I'm shaking with Eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke stated as a smirk came to his lip's.

"Go ahead... Sasuke..." Kakashi said with a thumb's up and an eye smile to the boy who spun his Kunai and cut the water clone's in front of him. Crow didn't even seem to move as the water Clone's near him fell to the ground with a splatter. With that Crow looked towards Zabuza at the same time as Sasuke and his eye's hardened.

"Well! My Water Clones were obviously no match for you! It seems the brats have matured quite a bit... Into worthy Rivals... Eh, Haku?" Zabuza said then questioned and Haku, who was dressed as a hunter nin again, answered to the affirmative.

"Hello Haku... It's been a while... Eh..." Crow said to Haku and the masked Girl merely nodded her head in response. "Sasuke you fight Haku, Kakashi I'll assist with Zabuza... Is that okay with everyone?" Crow said then questioned and Kakashi shrugged.

"I was going to say for nearly the same thing... Are you sure your not trying to be the sensei here?" Kakashi questioned and Crow growled.

"Joke time is for later Kakashi... Right now we must beat Zabuza and protect Tazuna..." Crow stated and crouched down his sword ready to be swung.

"Oh alright then... What could it hurt I suppose..." Kakashi said as Zabuza chuckled.

"Haku... You know what to do..." Zabuza said and Haku nodded.

"Yes, Zabuza Sama..." With that the girl spun and vanished into a swirl of leaves reappearing in front of Sasuke swinging a Senbon at the boy who blocked with a Kunai...

--------------------

(Tazuna's home...)

Bleary eye's woke up and a blond boy yawned. He licked his lip's as he got up then looked outside and his eye's widened when he saw how high the sun was. _'Shit! I slept in! I never sleep in dammit!'_ Naruto thought to himself then jumped up pulling on his clothes. _'I have to hurry and get dressed, then I need to put my '_**Illusion Shell Jutsu**_' up before I go to the bridge!'_ Naruto thought to himself while pulling his clothes on before he heard a crash and someone scream. _'Tsunami!'_ His mind told him recognizing the woman's voice and he carefully walked out of his room his clothes barely on and his sandals hanging from his mouth.

He walked down the hall stealthilly and found a simi open door. He cracked it open and looked only to see two men with sword in front of Tsunami in the kitchen. _'This is bad... Really bad... I need to hurry and get these on right then kick those boozoo's asses, to hell with secret looks!'_ Naruto inwardly yelled to himself and quickly put his sandals on and straightened out his clothes.

"MAMA!!" Came a shout and Naruto's eye's widened as he looked back into the room to see the young boy was standing in the door way as the men were in front of his mother.

"What do you want Brat?!" The shorter of the men, Zouri, demanded and Tsunami cut the man off.

"Run Inari! Don't come in!" She shouted to her sun and the big man, Waraji, smirked.

"Should we grab him too?" He questioned and Zouri frowned.

"We only need ONE hostage." He told him and Waraji grinned looking at the little boy with a psychotic glint in his eye's.

"Heh-heh... Too bad... For him at least..." Waraji said as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

"... If you dare touch my child... I'll bite threw my tongue and drown in my own blood. Then what will you do for a live hostage?" Tsunami warned and Zouri gave a look to Waraji. The big man pouted as he was forced to sheath his blade once more and Zouri smirked.

"Be grateful to your ma, kiddo..." He told the boy then walked over to Tsunami, his partner muttering about not getting to cut anything. "Relax. You gave your blade a pretty good work out before we even got here. So get over it, and lets go." Zouri ordered Inari sobbing at the door way.

"Heh-heh... Such beautiful skin. So smooth and lovely. It's a shame not to be able to cut it..." Waraji said with a sick grin while looking at Tsunami while Zouri wondered what was wrong with his partner if THAT was all he wanted to do to her... Naruto frowned inwardly cursing as he followed the staying in threw the shadow's wishing he had a distraction to take the two out by surprise...

"WAIT!!" Came a shout from Inari and Naruto saw his distraction and moved into action before anyone could react he and a quickly made Clone both punched the two from bellow. They then jumped up and planted their feet into their face's landing on the ground placing all of their weight on the men's head's and knocking them both out. The two Naruto's then nodded to one another and both searched for some rope and soon the clone tied the two up while Naruto turned to Tsunami.

"Are you alright?" He questioned softly as Tsunami blinked seeing the changed boy. Unfortunately besides being surprised Tsunami also couldn't help start to simply stare at the young man her eye's unwilling to move even though he was obviously a fare few year's younger than herself...

"I'm fine... But... W-who are you?" She questioned half cautious, half dazed... Naruto looked off to the side his clone finishing tying the two up and then disappeared in a plume of smoke. Before Naruto could say a thing Inari noticed the jacket the boy had on and his mouth promptly dropped open.

"N-NARUTO!!" He stated more than questioned and the now revealed boy smirked seeing Tsunami gape at him also. This calm and collected and undeniably handsome young man, was none other than the little loud mouth Naruto?!? The boy only smirked at the accusation and walked over to Inari to stand next to him and place a hand on his head.

"You're a big strong boy Inari..." He told Inari with a smirk and tear's started to pool in the young boy's eye's. Inari started to wipe them away when Naruto patted his head again. "It's okay Inari... Theres nothing wrong with crying... When your happy." Naruto said then walked away before jumping off into the forest and sprinting for the bridge leaving Inari and Tsunami behind as he rushed to his team performing hand seal's as he went. **"Illusion Shell Jutsu!"** He shouted and in the place of his new form the normal Blond haired boy appeared...

--------------------

Kakashi had already ordered Sakura to watch Tazuna, Haku had then used One handed seal's to attack using a special Jutsu call. **"Sensatsu Suishou!!"** Sasuke but the boy jumped high into the air and threw some Shurrikan at her. Haku easily flipped out of the way of each of the shurrikan, only for Sasuke to appear behind her. The raven haired boy then tried to stab Haku but the girl caught Sasuke's arm and blocked the attack but then quickly ducked as Sasuke tried to hit her with the Kunai in hand. Haku was surprised as a kick came at her head and knocked her skidding back to Zabuza only to flip to her hand's and feet before stopping.

_'What... Haku... Is actually losing a battle of speed!'_ Zabuza thought to himself amazed. "Your fast, I'm Faster..." The Uchiha said with a smirk and Crow inwardly groaned. _'This kid is worse than I thought, Haku was holding back her real power's you idiot, even now in battle she hates to kill...'_ Crow thought to himself annoyed with the Uchiha.

"You had that Coming... For underestimating my team... And for name calling. He may not look like much... But Sasuke is the top rated rookie in all of Konohagakure village. Sakura is our sharpest mind." _**"Thats for sure! OH YEAH!!!"**_ Inner Sakura said to her sensei's words. "And last but certainly not least... Lets not forget the number one most surprising ninja, The Maverick Show stopper, the one the only Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said with a half lazy tone and Crow inwardly groaned. _'Stupid... Your not supposed to give away the strength of your team Kakashi even if only vaguely! Now their gonna pull out all the stop's to fight Sasuke and Naruto too! How the hell have you made it this far as a ninja?!'_ Crow inwardly demanded of the one eyed copy-cat nin as Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Haku... Do you understand, that if this goes on, that you could end up dying at the hands of the very person you sought to spare?" Zabuza questioned and Crow gripped Tora tighter and crouched knowing that soon his and Kakashi's own fight was going to begin.

However Haku sighed and got up from the ground and Crow frowned seeing an icy aura around her like Tora. "Yes I do..." She said softly then made a hand seal. "What a pity..." She said as ice started to rise around Sasuke and Crow's eye's widened in surprise as he'd never seen this before. **"Secret art: Makyou Hyoushou!"** Haku shouted and a dome of ice mirrors appeared around Sasuke. Haku then entered into one of the mirror's and appeared on all of them at the same time confusing Sasuke as he saw them. Kakashi quickly ran to try and aid Sasuke but Zabuza appeared in front of him while Crow went over Haku's technique's in his head thanks to his Blood Cross Eye analyzing them bothy down to their base element's...

"Now now Kakashi, Let's not forget... I'm your enemy. Our children can play together while my girl kills your brat..." Zabuza said with a smirk under his bandaged up face. Kakashi then looked worriedly towards Sasuke's location.

"There, now that its all in place..." Haku said as the copies of her in the mirror's all stared at the Uchiha. _'Whats she planning to do with these mirrors?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself when Haku answered in mental Question. "... Let me show you some real speed!" With that all of the Haku's in the mirror's, took hold of a Senbon and began to pelt the young boy with them quickly cutting the young Uchiha up.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called as Zabuza blocked his path to the Uchiha and Crow was scanning the technique's Haku was using for a weakness of some kind and smirked to himself soon after. _'Hnnn... Her Kekkei-Genkai is impressive, but unlike my Blood Cross Eye, it uses massive amounts of Chakra to work. While I do need Chakra to activate my eye's, after that they take only about half a percent of Chakra to work, to use the second or third stage takes more chakra however it's still MUCH less than what Haku needs in order to use her own. In fact it would seem that like Naruto, Haku has an unusual amount of Stamina and amazing Chakra reserves...'_ Crow thought to himself then saw Sakura run to try and help Sasuke by throwing a Kunai at Haku. However the other girl easily caught the weapon without any problems.

However a Shurrikan came at Haku from behind and the girl didn't have time to dodge. The girl was knocked out of her mirror's and her mask had a slash along it as the thrower of the Shurrikan appeared in a large plume of smoke. _'So he finally makes it I see... Bout time...'_ Crow thought to himself as the smoke cleared to show our favorite blue eyed hero. "Naruto Uzumaki! At your service!!" Naruto said as he then pointed at Sasuke and Haku. "Hey again Haku-Chan, didn't think I'd see you again so soon!" Naruto shouted and every one but Haku blinked in confusion.

_'Since when does Naruto know her?'_ Sakura wondered her mouth open and gapping.

_'Why is the Dobe being so friendly with the enemy?'_ Sasuke wondered annoyed from his point on the ground.

_'I'm still trying to figure out if that kid isn't playing with a full deck or not...'_ Tazuna thought to himself uncertainly.

_'Awww, My former Vassal and Otouto like one another... How cute.'_ Crow inwardly thought and then had a more perverted thought run threw his mind. _'Hmmm... First Kisara, now Haku... Your working up your own Harem Otouto... HELL YEAH!! YOU GO OTOUTO!!!'_ The perverted teen inwardly cheered.

_'Okay... I'm sick of all these surprises from him. As soon as we get back to Konoha I'm going to the Hokage and getting some answer's from him...'_ Kakashi thought with a tick on his forehead as he looked at Naruto.

_'He's acting too chummy with Haku...'_ Zabuza thought with a parental spark of anger towards the boy. He wouldn't admit it but he thought of Haku as more of his daughter than as his tool... But he was just too damn proud to admit that she wasn't a tool to her...

_'Naruto... Your a strange one...'_ Came a thought from Haku herself with a soft smile. Before she could think any further Zabuza suddenly flung several Shurikan at Naruto, and faster than any of them could see Crow was blocking the Shurrikan with his large Sword.

"Hey Naruto." Crow said cheerfully and Naruto blinked then frowned seeing him.

"Niisan, why haven't you gone to help Sasuke yet?" Naruto questioned and Sakura blinked then growled as she realized that Naruto was right. Kakashi also blinked then frowned looking to the masked boy for his answer. Said boy simply chuckled nervously to himself before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhhh... Really... If you must know... I don't like to hit pretty girls..." He said and Naruto and the rest of team seven all blanched. _'What kind of stupid reason is that!?!'_ They all thought to themselves at the same time while Haku blinked then rolled her eye's. _'So Chivalry is not dead after all... Sort of.'_ She thought to herself in a dead pan...

"Errr! Niisan quit with the stupid Chivalry! You hit ton's of girl's when your training them! And besides ninja can't pick his opponent's remember!" Naruto shouted at his older brother and the dark haired boy chuckled.

"But I'm not a ninja remember... I can fight whomever I want... And I don't want to fight Haku." He said and Naruto huffed at this. "And besides I want Momo's ass kicked, not Haku's Otouto. She's a friend of mine so I wouldn't be able to go all out on her anyways..." Crow said then walked towards Zabuza and Naruto rolled his eye's and ran towards the mirror's as Haku jumped back into them.

"What are you doing Dobe!?" Sasuke demanded as Naruto jumped into the mirror dome and landed beside him.

"Helping you of course." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, inwardly he was cursing his dobe self to hell. _'Niisan! When I FINALLY get to be myself I am burning this damn orange jacket and wearing all black just so I don't have to look in the mirror and see that dobe I pretend to be!'_

"Helping!? You idiot what the hell can you do now that your trapped inside here with me?!" Sasuke demanded as he had planned for Naruto to stay out of the dome so he could attack from outside while Sasuke did from inside.

"Hey stop yelling at me! I was only trying to help you Teme! And this is the thanks I get!!" Naruto shouted and Haku appeared in front of them. Sasuke prepared to use a jutsu but Haku then appeared behind the boy and cut his cheek with a senbon. _'So fast...'_ Sasuke thought with amazement in his dark orbs.

"Whoa... She's really fast..." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned. The dark haired boy then got a sudden idea. _'These Mirror's... They have something to do with her speed... And sense they're all just ice...'_ Sasuke thought to himself then started to perform hand seal's.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** He shouted his flame's jetting from his mouth towards the ice user who remained inside of a mirror. The flame's stopped at the mirror's but to the surprise of the Uchiha the ice didn't melt. _'W-what the! How the hell is that ice not melting a bit?!'_ Sasuke wondered to himself as Haku stood in the mirror before them.

"That pitiful flame will barely touch my ice mirrors..." She said calmly and Sasuke growled. Crow was however analyzing the battle while waiting for either Kakashi or Zabuza to finally make a move. He saw that while Haku was technically right, the only reason the ice of her mirror's wasn't melting was because she was using her Kekkei-Genkai to force it to stay solid, thus wasting even more of her Chakra. However when the flame went out a gleam of light temporarily blinded the two within the dome and Haku went to work throwing her needle's at the two slowly cutting them up with superficial wounds.

"Damn it... Which one of you is real!" Naruto demanded of the numerous Haku's in the mirrors. The girl chuckled softly to herself as he demanded this then told him.

"Your eye's will never see the truth. I can't be caught." Haku said and Naruto frowned.

"Will see about that..." He ground making a familiar hand seal and Sasuke's eye's widened.

"No! STOP!" The raven haired boy shouted as Naruto ignored him.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** With that and numerous plume's of smoke over a dozen Naruto's appeared and each jumped at a mirror. However before any of them could make it to a mirror Haku jumped out at incredible speed's and destroyed every clone before knocking Naruto to the ground.

"The Technique I'm using is part of the art of teleportation, and the only thing I need to perform it is the mirrors that hold my image." Haku said with a monotone. "I move so quickly, the pair of you would be standing still..." She told them and Naruto narrowed his eye's on her a growl coming from his throat.

Kakashi's eye's widened as he heard Haku and wondered how a boy as young as Haku could have managed to master such a technique. However Crow chuckling was the end of that before the masked boy then started to laugh his head off. "So Haku figured out a Teleportation ability... That's nice and all but let's face it..." Crow said comically before taking a much more serious tone. "That abilities is useful, however, Haku is waisting a finominal amount of Chakra using it. Even with her store's of Chakra surpassing Chunin maybe even Jounin level she's unable to keep that Jutsu going for more than twenty minute's or less before Chakra Exhaustion hit's her..." Crow said then shook his head. "Add to this that she has to constantly repair those Ice mirror's because of the fact that they melt..." Crow then lifted his goggles showing his blaring Kekkei-Genkai to Zabuza. "She doesn't have the time to win this Fight Momo... Not without help at least..." Crow stated and Zabuza growled.

"So you figured out Haku's weakness... I'll be sure to train her more thoroughly in Chakra Control in the future..." Zabuza said angrily and Crow chuckled to himself. Naruto meanwhile was panting when her heard Crow and couldn't help but smile to himself. _'They don't know it but that helps us out a lot, it means we just have to try and out last Haku rather than fight her. Those Teleportations and repairs are draining her Chakra store's much more quickly than our own Jutsu...'_ Naruto thought to himself and turned a glare on Haku who flinched.

"I... Find it difficult to embrace the full Shinobi Philosophy..." Haku said softly as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "I can't help but prefer the two of you, not force me to kill you. However if you two come at me..." Haku said lowering her head not looking at the two boys. "Then I shall kill my own heart with my blade... Just as the word Shinobi was originally derived from the word's "Heart" and "Blade"... I shall act as a True Shinobi would..." She said with determination in her voice and Naruto frowned. "This Bridge is the nexus point of our destinies, and all of our dreams and futures are balanced on the edge of a knife..." With that Haku clenched her fist's and glared at the two boy's from behind her mask.

"I have my own dreams... Just as you have your own... Please try not to resent me, but I am willing to do whatever it takes... To protect the one I care about most... To fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person's dreams... Doing so is my own dream." Haku explained then her tone turned dark as shadow's covered her mask slightly. "To that end I shall become a true Shinobi... And I shall kill you both." Haku told the two and both Naruto and Sasuke smirked at her words. _'This aught a be interesting...'_ The two thought at the same time.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO A PERSON LIKE HER!!!" Sakura shouted to her Team mate's and Kakashi frowned.

"Stop encouraging them, Sakura!!!" Her sensei said to her and she blinked and looked at him confused. "Even if we knew of a way to counter her technique, your team mates still wouldn't be up to the task of beating that girl..." Kakashi tells the pink haired Kunoichi with a dark tone.

"Wh-what do you mean Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura questioned making Zabuza chuckle and Crow frown inwardly.

"Those two haven't yet developed the Psychological strength... To turn their hearts to ice and take a human life. While Haku has lived with the type of emotional anguish that prepares her to be a true Shinobi. No true Shinobi could be born from a place like your village, a place of weakness... Of peace. You don't live with death, or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills... And the mindset they require... Are stillborn!" Zabuza said then turned to look at Crow. "Right Iyoku?" He questioned and Crow's eye twitched.

"Momo... Are you trying to force the old me out?" Crow questioned with a deathly tone. Zabuza chuckled to himself as he heard this, his lip's curled into a smirk behind the wrapping's around his face.

"You'll have to forgive me Zabuza... But I feel I should put an end to this..." Kakashi said reaching up to take hold of his Hittai Ate.

"Heh heh...Going to use the Sharingan...?" Zabuza questioned. "What a vulgar maneuver. So obvious, so lacking in Finesse!" Zabuza stated and Kakashi frowned. Before Kakashi could even think of pulling his Hittai Ate up however Zabuza rushed towards him. As he got close Zabuza pulled out a strangely shaped Kunai and attempted to stab the jounin with it. There was the sound of a blade piercing flesh briefly as blood dripped down from Kakashi's wounded hand.

"You can sneer all you want about my "Lack of Finesse", Zabuza... It doesn't change the fact your afraid of the Sharingan and me..." Kakashi said and then looked out of the corner of his eye to see Crow had his own locked on them but wasn't moving. _'Judging from the speed he moved at to protect Naruto, I'm sure he could have intercepted that attack easily... So why is he just standing there?'_ Kakashi questioned looking at the boy strangely.

"Heh heh heh... A ninja's secret weapon... Should be employed judiciously, not displayed at random to every foe you face!" Zabuza growled and Kakashi glared at the missing nin angrily temporarily forgetting about Crow.

"Hey you!" Sakura shouted to Crow who looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you doing! Your strong enough to fight Zabuza alone so why aren't you helping Kakashi sensei!?" She demanded and Crow was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine..." With that Crow embedded his sword into the ground and made a hand seal that he always used to awaken his Kekkei-Genkai. **"Blood Cross Eye, Second Release, Deconstruction..."** He said as his eye changed to their second form, red chakra surrounding his arm's and then he smirked. **"Blood Cross Eye, Third Release, Reformation..."** He said and his eye's changed once more from there last state.

The cross seemed to change as the split end's of his cross like iris split into three point's, at the end of each eye the two curving inward were left alone as a sharp one pointed now outward. A small white orb appeared in the center of the eye also making it seem he had a white pupil now. Besides that his arm's were suddenly surrounded by silver chakra that sparked, electricity seeming to arch around his arm's until they reached his shoulder's.

"Now then..." Crow said more to himself then smirked behind his mask and clapped his hand's together. He then placed them on the ground and the water there began to glow. **"Sensatsu Suishou!!"** He shouted and the water all around the area froze and shot towards Zabuza and Kakashi. Both the older Ninjas eye's widened as the attack headed for them before they jumped away from one another and the ice needle's all hit the ground in front of them. Kakashi looked to Crow surprised while Zabuza's eye's were totally bugging out at this point.

_'That's impossible! No one besides Haku can use that move!!'_ He thought to himself and then saw Crow rise up from the ground and grab his sword.

"You should feel honored Momo... This is the first time I've had to use the third level of my Blood Cross Eye, against an enemy..." He stated before swinging his sword making it lay along his shoulder's.

"So then... Your just like Haku... Your eye's and mind were fine tuned like the Onizuka before you... To the point ware your eye's can disiefer the amount of chakra, the skill, the control, everything about a jutsu just by watching. This whole time you were just standing there... YOU DECIEFERED ALL OF HAKU'S JUTSU TO THEIR MOST MINNUTE BASE ELELMENT!" Zabuza roared angrily glaring at Crow who's eye's continued to watch him. "And now... Your analyzing not me... But my body and movement's... You have the same cursed eye's as the rest of your retchid clan... The Bloody Eye was capable of reading anything and breaking it down to it's base element's. They were the most feared Ninja in the Bloody Mist because they could figure out a person's next move without even having to try! They never needed to because their eye's knew what they were going to do before hand!" Zabuza shouted at Crow who chuckled to himself.

"That's correct Zabuza... However you are mistaken, my eye's can see threw Genjutsu also because they can analyze the illusion and thus know it's not real. They can Annalise a Jutsu and find it's weaknesses, then I can improve those Jutsu to rid them of such thing's... My eye's also allow me other abilities, thanks to my mother having the "Tenchu" Kekkei-Genkai. I can also breakdown anything I touch to it's base element's, but by using Healing Chakra I can reassemble them or change them into anything I want..." Crow said and then glared at Zabuza. "In short Zabuza, my eye's have you caught... And my web has you trapped..." With that Crow raised his left hand to show he had a red comb in it. (AN: I think Tenchu means Divine Punishment in case anyone's wondering.)

"What is..." Before Zabuza could question any further he was lifted from the ground by his neck. "Wh-what the hell is this?!" He demanded dangling from above and Crow looked to Kakashi who was now wide eyed.

"Kakashi-san... I would release your Sharingan now before he breaks free of my web..." Crow said with a monotone and Kakashi blinked before doing so and his eye's widened. With the sharingan out he could now see the chakra and that the comb Crow had also had several hair's flying out of it from a large hairball that he had at his waist. Kakashi then looked all around and his eye's bulged as there was nothing but hair covering the area in a giant web like pattern, some of it holding Zabuza up by the neck.

"What is this?!" Kakashi demanded looking around both amazed and confused.

"My ancestor, Yura Oniuzuka... She created this Jutsu and just like the rest of my clan she didn't need seal's to use it. This Hair around us is the hair I've cut off my head from the past fourteen year's of my life, gathered together to make a long rope, or in this case a web. And then infused with my excess chakra over the year's to give it a life of it's own..." Crow said as he then jumped up and landed on the hair at an intersection as Kakashi could barely believe his eye's. "The hair of my former enemies also makes up this web and contains their own chakra also increasing my jutsu's effectiveness... This is the jutsu that Yura used and garnered her the name, 'Yura of The Demon Hair'..." Crow explained and Kakashi's eye's widened as he realized just how powerful the Onizuka must have been with a technique like that at their disposal... Just as Kakashi began to ponder this Zabuza used his Kunai to cut the "Hair" holding him up and fell to the ground his eye's wide.

"So you were holding back this invisible attack last time?!" Zabuza demanded and Kakashi's eye's widened as he then realized Zabuza was unable to SEE the hair much less would he be able to fight it if it attacked him...

"K-kakashi sensei! How is he flying!?" Sakura questioned with wide eye's and Kakashi simply looked towards her and gulped.

"He's created an enormous web of hair around us Sakura. It seems that the hair is invisible to the naked eye however and shielded by chakra. The only reason I can even see it is because of my Sharingan eye... At the moment Crow is standing on the hair which would, to you, give the illusion of him flying..." Kakashi told her and she gaped. Zabuza was glaring at Crow waiting for the answer to his own question so Crow gave it to him.

"No I wasn't holding this back Momo. Like I told you some of my power was sealed, and while in the Madness State I was unable to think clearly. Also the sheer power of this Jutsu would have been dangerous for me to use in my madness state... For in that state there is a high probability that the hair would control me, rather than I controlling the hair... You see as I added Chakra of my own to the hair, it slowly became a living thing. However, this means if my will or concentration falters while using this Jutsu, the hair will take control of me..." Crow said and chuckled. "In other word's Momo, I didn't feel like becoming the pawn of my own jutsu is why I didn't use it..." Crow stated then watched as Zabuza quickly made a familiar seal.

**"Kirirgakure No Jutsu!"** The missing nin called out vanishing into the mist as it covered them and Crow shook his head from side to side. Kakashi was looking around then said out loud to his pink haired student.

"Sakura, I'm trusting you to guard Tazuna." Kakshi tells the girl and Zabuza starts to tell Kakashi about his own abilities trying to syke the copy-cat nin out. However Crow had his own thought's when Zabuza mentioned only needing sound to find him when Crow has his own trick's for silent killing. _'Another attribute to this my ancestor's duly named, _**'Demon Hair Jutsu'**_, is that if you touch the hair, you will be warning the one controlling it of your location and since Momo is probably pissed, he'll come at...'_ Before Crow could finish that thought, one of the hair's closest to Sakura moved and his eye's widened.

He quickly turned to ware Sakura was, Zabuza was standing behind her and Tazuna. Kakashi must have also realized this as he rushed to assist the two. Just as he reached them Zabuza grabbed and swung his large Zanbato while exclaiming loudly. "TOO LATE!!" As the blade hit Kakashi, Sakura let out a loud scream into the mist...

--

_'That's Sakura's voice!!! What happened?!?'_ Sasuke questioned upon hearing the scream from his female teammate. He and Naruto both had multiple needle's strewn throughout their body's making them look like a pair of human pincushion's. _'If this keeps up, we'll all be in serious trouble... I've got to do something!'_ Sasuke thought while pushing himself back to his feet._ 'My eye's, are beginning to adjust to the environment...'_ Sasuke thought while getting shakingly to his feet. Naruto on the other hand was kneeling with a scowl on his face, as he tried to watch Haku's movement's.

_'This guy's speed is on another level entirely... The only thing I've seen that's even remotely close to this is Crow's, Shunpo/Flash Step... The only bright side is that my Chakra Shell, doubles as light armor and has been keeping the Senbons from sinking to deep into my body to hit anything of real importance...'_ Naruto thought to himself and narrowed his eye's. _'Crow said that molding chakra into your eye's helps you increase your eyesight. I need to try that in order for me to follow Haku's movement's so I'll be able to attack her...'_ Naruto thought to himself and got up slowly with a grunt of pain.

_'Incredible... I've been targeting for mortal wound's, but they both are able to dodge me with such presisian that I can't harm them... They are also able to use one another's own position to their individual advantage by using one another as leverage to dodge my more heavy attacks...'_ Haku thought to herself impressed with the two. _'Also, they seem to be slowly speeding up and yet it seems as though the blond puts more force in his movement's than the other one... Almost like somethings holding him back...'_ Haku thought to herself as the two boy's glared at her.

"You both move well..." Haku said and the two just continued to glare at her. "But this next assault will take you down." She said and Naruto fell to one knee and blinked. _'Damnit! I forgot to take my Restriction seal off! How the fuck did I forget about it?!'_ Naruto inwardly demanded and then reached down to put some blood on his finger's. Before he could remove the seal however Haku tossed several Senbon Needle's at the two boys. Before they could hit Sasuke knocked him to the side and both boy's landed hard on their side's making Naruto wince in pain.

"Ouch..." Naruto muttered and rolled up his right sleeve. Crow had always said that blood was needed on all of the restriction seal point's or it would only release a single part of the body from it's hold. As such Naruto was glad that his blood covered all but the one on his right wrist as he smeared the blood. **"Restriction Seal! KAI!"** Naruto shouted and felt relieved as a huge weight was lifted off his body as the seal's all broke forming into a long Tattoo on his right arm shaped like several braking chain's that spiraled down his arm.

Haku however was trying to figure out how Sasuke had managed to get past the illusion she had made to hit the two boys. Tuning out what Naruto said and watched as the raven haired boy turned to glare at her. _'His eye's are... It can't be! The Sharingan!'_ She thought to herself and felt she would need to end this fight quickly if she wanted to win. "... You're...! I see... You, too, share the legacy of a Kekkei-Genkai bloodline!" She said looking at the red eye's with the Tomoe mark's in them with wonder. _'He's an amazing boy... A prodigy still in the fledgling stages... To find that ability within himself and force it to awaken, untutored, in the heat of battle...! I can't let this fight go on! Lord Iyoku, was correct that my Kekkei-Genkai drains me of too much Chakra, and that I must limit myself...'_ Haku thought then quickly made a plan to stop Sasuke. _'It would be fool hardy to target the boy directly... But if I use Naruto...'_ With that Haku prepared four Senbon's in each hand and Sasuke could only watch... _'Forgive me Naruto-kun... For what I am about to do...'_ She thought to herself sadly before lunging out of her mirror at blinding speed's towards the blond.

"TIME TO END THIS!!" Haku shouted and Sasuke looked to ware the masked girl was heading and his eye's widened. _'What! She's going after Naruto! I've got to get there first!'_ He thought to himself in a mild panic and rushed towards his blond teammate. Naruto was letting his muscle's briefly get used to being relieved of the Restriction seal when he saw Haku heading for him and a dark object get in the way...

--

Crow looked on amazed at Kakashi who was holding a large gash in his chest then glared at Zabuza. "Master Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed seeing her Sensei bleeding badly behind her and panting softly.

_'That Bastard, he knows my hair is around so he wants to get rid of Tazuna and get out of here as quickly as he can, before it catches him...'_ Crow thought to himself and flipped off the hair his left hand still holding his comb, the right had holding Tora onto his shoulder's. _'I can't use Tora's ice abilities here, Unlike Haku's Hyouton, it could easily freeze the entire bridge and make it collapse under us...'_ Crow thought to himself before running towards Zabuza and Kakashi. _'Alright Sable... I think it's time we end this...'_ Crow thought and then lifted Tora and spun it in one hand over his head and swung down at Zabuza who flipped out of the way, thus signaling his vassal.

"Okay Momo, I'm severely pissed off now... What's say we end this!" Crow growled and then swung his comb and some of the hair around the area moved and wrapped around Zabuza's wrist's and ankle's before pulling him into the dense fog Crow rushing forward into the fog a black blur running on his hair above them, unseen by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well he be alright Sensei?" Sakura questioned of her Sensei who frowned.

"He should be Sakura. At the moment Crow has the advantage because of the web of hair all around us. And I don't want to draw attention to myself with the web so don't move..." Kakashi stated looking around and frowning. _'The hair around us is like a giant net or maybe a Spider's web. Any tiny vibration can be translated by his hand into an area around him that the 'Web' covers. However I don't think it would be wise to try and get threw all this hair until Crow pulls it all back to himself... He better hurry cause I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke need us...'_ Kakashi thought to himself looking all around the web of hair for an escape but found nothing.

Meanwhile deep in the mist Zabuza was dropped by the hair and Crow stood in front of him with a blank look on his face. "So you wanted a rematch huh kid?" Zabuza questioned and Crow rolled his eye's.

"Nothing of the sort Momo. I came because I want to make a deal with you..." Crow stated and Zabuza raised a none existent eye brow. "How would you like to be free from the Hunter Nin constantly chasing you and Haku?" He questioned and Zabuza narrowed his eye's on the young Onizuka boy.

"How so..." He inquired, intrigued despite himself.

"I will make it look like you will die, all you have to do is stay out of the way. Then tonight when Haku will, undoubtedly, try and kill herself. I want you to intervene and explain what is going on..." Crow stated and Zabuza blinked. "With everyone thinking your dead, you will be free to gather your forces to over through the Mizukage, without the constant threat of hunter nin finding you..." Crow told him and Zabuza actually considered...

"How exactly would you be able to do that, and what's in it for you?" Zabuza questioned and Crow smirked.

"The Second question is easy. What I get is Haku lives past today WITHOUT you making her into a tool only for killing... She's still human and that's what she deserves to be..." Crow stated and Zabuza was silent for a bit. Basically what Crow was offering was a Win-Win for him. Haku was more of a daughter to him than a tool now and he wanted her to be what she wanted... But he didn't know how to say this to her exactly. Also without those Hunter nin on his tail he could easily find work... However to do this he'd need to leave his sword behind... But then again he could always come back for it later after everyone thought he was dead...

"You haven't answered my first question." Zabuza stated and Crow smirked. Then beside of Crow Sable appeared and did several one handed seal's making Zabuza's eye's widen. _'Another person who can use one handed seal's!'_ He thought to himself as Sable vanished into a plume of smoke and suddenly an exact replica of Zabuza stood before the man.

"This is how. Sable, my Vassal. Will take your place in this battle. His body is designed to take damage that no normal human could ever hope to take so there's no way he'd die." Crow stated and Sable nodded his head making Zabuza frown.

"How do you know he'll be able to pull off playing as me?" Zabuza questioned and Crow chuckled.

"Easy. Sable has watched you threw everything in this fight. He's watched your movement's and action's. As well as everything else you have done while here. He can easily impersonate you Zabuza... You just have to agree to the terms..." Crow said and Zabuza made sure not to sound too eager when he then questioned.

"Kakashi's Sharingan will see threw that stupid Illusion though..." Crow laughed at this as Sable chuckled to himself.

"It's no Illusion Zabuza... At least not a normal one. This is the **'Optic Illusion Chakra Shell Jutsu!'**, That blond kid made it to hide himself from normal eye's or enhanced eye's. It's also called the **'Illusion Shell Jutsu'**, for short... Even the Byakugan is unable to pierce threw this illusion..." Sable said in a perfect copy of Zabuza's voice and tone making the Bandaged Nuke-nin grin inwardly. This might actually have a chance of working...

"Then how will you manage to look dead?" He questioned and Crow smirked.

"Death like Trance." Crow said simply and Zabuza laughed.

"Alright then. Just making sure you weren't blowing out hot air Iyoku. I'll agree to your term's, but remember... Haku is going to be going with you after this. I can't look after her for the rest of her life... Besides... I think she likes your blond friend..." Zabuza said with a smirk then frowned. "But... If he makes her cry Kami won't be able to protect him from my wrath..." Zabuza warned and Crow nodded his head inwardly smiling. _'I guess in the end Zabuza... Haku made you into a better human...'_ He thought to himself then Sable jumped over to Zabuza and held out his right hand. "By the way, Your right arm was strapped to your chest how is it moving now?" Zabuza questioned and Sable smirked.

"It isn't. The Illusion Shell is moving like my arm and is solid so it can take hold of your sword for me." Sable explained and Zabuza nodded.

"Before you go. Hand over the kunai with Kakashi's blood on it..." Crow then said and Zabuza raised a brow. "Kakashi is known for tracking by scent, if you have any of Kakashi's scent on you it could raise to many question's. I suggest that you jump into the water below us to wash away that scent before you come to keep an eye on thing's Zabuza..." Crow explained and Zabuza nodded tossing the Kunai to Sable who caught it with one finger then smeared the blood on himself to better make the scent of blood.

"Alright. I'll hide out and wait for tonight then... But if something unexpected arises don't blame me for intervening..." Zabuza said while 'sunshining' away to the water silently so he wouldn't be caught. Crow and Sable then looked at one another and both got into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready master?" Sable questioned and Crow nodded. The two lunged at one another and Sable swung the blunt part of Zabuza's sword sending the masked boy flying back only to drop his comb and in the hair jutsu as he skidded to a stop near Kakashi who's eye's widened.

"Looks like I'll have to show Zabuza what I learned in the Assassin Core... Without the use of my Sharingan... My own True art..." Kakashi said while pulling a scroll from his vest making Crow smirk to himself... _'All according to plan...'_

--

Naruto's eye's were wide open. Sasuke was standing in front of him and Haku had been knocked a way's from them both. But then Naruto noticed the multiple Senbon Needle's in the Uchiha's neck and his heart nearly stopped. "Sasuke..." Naruto uttered barely above a whisper as the other boy's lip's curved at the end's.

"Get that lame expression off your stupid face... You screw up..." Sasuke told the blond and multiple question's went threw the young Jinchuriki's mind while looking at Sasuke, the most common one being. _'Why did he protect me?! I mean... I know were allies but he...'_ With that thought in Naruto's head Sasuke coughed up some blood and grunted. "I... I used to HATE you, you know..." Sasuke said more to himself than anyone else.

"Why... Why did you...? Why... Why..." Naruto tried to question only for him to growl as Sasuke stood there in front of him... "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY!! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST MINDED YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!" Naruto shouted at the raven haired boy who chuckled lightly.

"... How should I know... My body just... Moved on its own... Fool...!" Sasuke told him simply then fell back Naruto catching him while minding the needle's still sticking out of his neck. "I swore I wouldn't die... Until I killed him... My older brother... I thought the oath would save me... But..." Saskue said to himself then looked at Naruto with one eye. "... But don't you dare die..." Sasuke said and with that his eye's closed and his breathing stopped. The blonde's eye's widened as he held his team mate in his arm's and tear's fell down his cheek's.

"He struck one blow at me... And without any sign of shirking... Sacrificed himself for you!! He was a Shinobi worthy of the utmost respect... Who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap." Haku said managing to get into a kneeling position before rising to her feet. "Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died...? Such is a ninjas path..." She said as she went back into her mirror's.

"Shut up..." Naruto growled looking down on his dead friend's body with angry eye's. The chakra molded into his eye's started to change as he felt everything around him almost glow as pure rage encased the young ninjas mind and body. "I'm never gonna forgive you for this!" He growled out angrily and as Haku looked at the boy her own eye's widened as he turned.

The once thin three whisker like mark's on his cheek's had thickened to look even more like whisker's. His kanine's and nail's had lengthened to make claw's and fang's, and she noticed that he seemed to be getting taller. His limb's were somehow stretching and growing more powerful muscle's from out of now ware. His face then lost it's baby fat, the young child like appearance vanishing and showing a handsome young man was now before her. But it was his eye's that frightened her the most as they didn't look like anything she had ever seen before save the Sharingan and even then it was different. The pupil of his eye had distorted into a three pointed star, the iris of his eye had turned silver, and three Tomoe were around the star pointing clockwise in his left eye, counter clockwise in his right. While the entire eye itself had slanted somehow the tomoe's and star's, spinning in the direction that they pointed in each eye... But then she heard his voice and felt the fear of god clutch at her chest...

**"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!"** He snarled smoke coming out of his mouth as he opened it to speak still holding Sasuke. As Haku looked at the new Naruto she couldn't help but feel this wasn't going to end well, and that feeling only increased when she saw the red chakra at his feet spiral around his body. _'Wh-what kind of Chakra is this!?'_ before Naruto's chakra exploded outward propelling her Senbon needle's outward also. Haku shook with fear as then a large red Fox's head seemed to manifest out of the chakra above the boy who stood up his head lowered to shadow his face to Haku. _'... Im-Impossible... His Chakra is manifesting itself...! A-and an appalling Chakra it is..."_ Just as she thought that Haku noticed all the scratches and cut's on the boy's body were now healing themselves until not even a trace of them could be seen.

_'... His hand... The wounds are healing themselves!'_ Haku thought as her body began to shiver and shake uncontrollably as a massive Killing Intent washed over her. _'Who-no WHAT on earth is He!?!'_ Haku questioned as then Naruto turned his head to look at the true Haku behind him with his strange looking eye's. Glowing cracks then appeared at his right eye and spread across the right side of his face stopping at his neck. These cracks also traveled up along the top of his head and hair before ending at the back of his neck another crack forming till it reached his neck. When the cracks came together they glew with a bright light before they broke off half his face showing rather than blond hair was blood colored hair, and his skin was pale...

--

As this was happening Kakashi, Crow and "Zabuza" all felt the power coming from Naruto and all their eye's widened as only one thought came to mind. _'Oh shit...'_ With that thought Crow looked towards the Crystal Ice Dome and seriously didn't envy Haku for pissing him off... _'Is this Zabuza's doing?!'_ Kakashi inwardly wondered then felt that he recognized this... _'No... This Power... This Energy... Is... Foul... It's Evil. And... Familiar... But it can't be!'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Zabuza/Sable was now wide eyed but keeping his role of Zabuza up by pretending to be calm. _'NARUTO! Unbelievable. It can't be! After all this time... Has the Seal broken?!'_ Kakashi wondered then looked towards the ice mirror dome with a wide eyed Crow.

"I sense..." Kakashi said aloud then kept to his thought's. _'I sense were safe for now. IT hasn't broken through yet... Not completely. But the seal has slipped a little, or cracked. And the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox is bleeding through.'_ With that Kakashi made up his mind, he flipped the scroll in his hand and quickly placed blood on his thumb from the wound on his chest. He then caught the scroll in his right hand and unraveled it at the same time he smeared blood along the Kanji of the paper. _'If I act quickly there's still a chance...'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Listen to me... Zabuza... I'm a busy man. You're a busy man. We've both got a lot on our plate's... And it goes against the grains to even suggest this..." Kakakshi said as he pulled inward on the scroll having it roll itself up as he finished. "But what do you say we stop screwing around..." With that the scroll flipped out of his hand fully rerolled and Kakashi caught it in his hand's now making the seal of the Tiger an catching the scroll on his thumb's. "And wrap this up right now? One big move, winner take all?" Kakashi questioned while he closed his normal eye.

Sable/Zabuza chuckled before tightening his grip on the Zabato in hand and taking a ready stance. "An intriguing notion... Whats left, Kakashi? Show me what you got!" Sable/Zabuza said as he glared at Kakashi who nodded once to the fake Nuke-nin...

--

Naruto growled as he looked at a wide eyed Haku who was barely managing to maintain coherent thought at the savage blood lust coming from the boy. She was sure that any normal human or animal would have run away screaming by now, but she had to make sure she protected Zabuza, even if it was from this boy turned demon... The said Jinchhriki suddenly growled and crouched low to the ground. _'He's attacking!!!'_ Haku deduced preparing herself for the boy to attack her. Naruto quickly lunged forward towards Haku with amazing speed's. Haku quickly threw some Senbon Needle's at the boy wondering how the young man could have changed so much so quickly.

Naruto saw the Needle's head for him and growled before using his claw's to move around in a circle. Had a Hyuuga been nearby they would have seen Naruto use a red version of the Kaiten as the Needle's were flung away and the ground beneath him was torn apart. Haku took refuge in another nearby mirror, only this one was above him. Haku then dropped down towards the boy three Senbon in hand and Naruto saw her out of the corner of his eye. As she neared him he punched the ground and went spinning out of the way as Haku hit the ground with her needle's causing a mini-explosion. The boy skidded on all fours before coming to a stop and glaring at the masked nin angrily. As she moved quickly and tried to get to another mirror, Naruto moving just as quickly grabbed her right arm stopping the girl and her eye's widened even farther.

_'He couldn't have...!'_ She thought to herself. Before she could think or even do anything Naruto roared once more pure power flowing off the boy and throwing loose debre and rock's flying all around some hitting Haku's mask. Soon even her mirror's started to crack and the girl shivered in fear. _'This is bad! I can't withstand his Chakra anymore!!!'_ She thought then gasped as she felt a strong pain on her arm. She looked to see Naruto holding it and it felt like he might also be trying to break it from the force he put on it. Naruto then pulled his fist back and promptly plowed it into Haku's face cracking her mask and sending the girl crashing threw one of her own mirror's and skidding along the ground for a spectacular distance.

Haku slowly managed to get back to her feet her knee's shaking as she did so. When Naruto saw that Haku had got up he didn't even pause to stop himself as a voice in his head told him what to do. He quickly put his hand's into a seal and then said with a demonic tone. **"Demonic Ninja Art: Supreme Chakra Shrapnel Jutsu!"** He shouted and cracks formed all along his body before firing the pieces off his body and towards Haku who rolled out of the way of the attack. However Haku didn't notice the Chakra dust form and Naruto grinned cruelly. **"Now! ****Demonic Ninja Art: Ultimate Chakra Field Jutsu! KATON!" **He shouted and the Chakra dust in the air all set on fire. Haku was quick to jump out of the field and into the air but Naruto was there waiting for her. He grinned as he then kicked her higher into the air then placed his feet down and finally used the **'Air Hyke'**. The red platform appeared beneath Naruto as he then used it to jump high into the air above Haku only to pull his fist back once more and punch her in the mask, sending her spiraling down and into the bridge a crater forming beneath her.

Once Naruto landed he quickly ran forward. Haku managed to barely get to her feet but then fell to her knee's just as she did. As Naruto rushed towards her, Half of Haku's mask fell off revealing half her face and the blood dripping from her mouth. Then when the other half of Haku's mask fell Naruto grabbed her by the front of her robe's. He then lifted her up and spoke with a voice not his own. **"Look into my eye's..."** He ordered and Haku's dark eye's looked into the boy's strange spinning eye's. As he did Naruto saw Haku's whole life flash before his eye's and realized that Sasuke wasn't dead, Haku had put him into a death like state... **"You are judged..."** Naruto said darkly... Then released Haku and looked at her with a small frown forming on his face. **"Not guilty..."** He stated softly and Haku blinked wondering what had just happened.

Just then the rest of Naruto's body had glowing cracks on it that started at his right hand. The same hand that she remembered pile driving her into the ground. As the cracks traveled up his body Naruto continued to look at Haku emotionlessly. Then when the cracks had covered his entire body the all broke off of Naruto to reveal the true boy beneath the mask of his own, for the first time to the young girl...

His hair was longer now, in the back reaching to his shoulder's, while some of his bang's hung down into his face and on the side long strands of red hair reached to his neck from the sides. (AN: Think of the Yondaime's hair only with Blood Red Hair like Gaara or Tayuya...) All of his skin was pale but not to ware he looked unhealthy and he had a handsome face no baby fat present. His clothes were the same save that his pants and sandals were now pure black and his sandals were longer than most with thick leather band's around his leg's. (If you've seen Shippuden think of the Sandals he wears then.) The boy was also taller, about the same height if not taller than the Uchiha boy and his demonic feature's all faded save those strange looking eye's of his...

"What are you...?" Haku breathed and Naruto looked at her, the irises of his strange eye's stopping their spinning and staying still as he did so. Naruto then blinked and told her simply, his voice deeper, more mature sounding, but no longer demonic.

"I'm just me..." Naruto said then looked to the side with a frown on his face. "When you looked into my eye's... I... I saw your soul..." Naruto said and Haku stiffened as he said that half amazed half frightened by the power of his new eye's... "I see purity there... Innocence... And... Pain..." He said then looked at her out of the corner of one of his eye's softly. "I saw your whole life flashing before my eye's, Haku... You are Innocent..." Naruto told her then turned and began to walk away before stopping when he was half concealed by the mist. "If we must be enemies Haku, I will not hold back any of my power from here on out... But... If you must serve Zabuza, If you must be his tool, why must you die now?" Naruto questioned towards the only person besides Crow or his friend's to see his true form...

--

Meanwhile Kakashi was quickly making Hand seals while balancing the scroll on his hand's. He then slammed the scroll and his hand's onto the ground while calling out. **"Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"**

"This posturing will get you no ware, Kakashi... You can't even tell ware I truly am!!!" Sable/Zabuza called out yet Kakashi didn't move a muscle. "While I, on the other hand, know exactly where you are and exactly how to defeat you!!! You are completely enmeshed in my spell!" Sable/Zabuza called but then was grabbed from below by a pair of dog's on his ankle's. Then several more dog's came from the ground and bit into the disguised vassal holding him down.

"When your eyes and your ears have let you down... You can always follow your nose!" Kakashi said as the mist started to clear away and reveal Zabuza with eight dog's all holding him down. "It worked because you shut your eye's in the mist. The Summoning is specifically designed for tracking. It's why I went out of my way to bleed a bit during both of our earlier encounters. The smell of my blood is all over you and your weapons, it's so thick... My little Ninja pups couldn't miss it!" Kakashi said and you could hear the smirk in his voice... "Every dog has his nose... And they all know, YOU STINK. So... Who's enmeshed in who's spell now?" Kakashi questioned and Sable/Zabuza grunted in slight discomfort that he knew would have caused any normal man excruciating pain. "The fog is lifting... I can see your future..." Kakashi said while touching the side of his face. "Your future is DEATH!"

"You say my future is death...? I've had enough of your bluffs!" Sable/Zabuza growled at Kakashi who raised a brow.

"Who's bluffing now? There's no way out... Face it... Your going to die." Kakashi stated and Sable/Zabuza growled angrily at the Copy-nin. Kakashi then mentioned that Zabuza was trying to gain fund's in order to attempt a second coupe against the Mizukage, but at the moment he just tuned that out and waited for his master to make his move. That's when he saw it. And a brief memory flashed threw Sable's mind that caused him more pain than the dog's biting into him ever could...

_'Hey no... Forget it... I'm... The only one... Who didn't... Give you a present... At your Jounin Celebration... Right... Kakashi... What would be good... I was thinking... And... Now... I've come up with it... What... Don't worry... It's not... Useless... Baggage... It's... This... Sharingan... Of mine...' The memory said as Sable saw a young man above him with Silver hair... '... The people in the village... What they must have been saying... That your a great Jounin...' He saw the memory of the boy's one eye widen as he spoke. 'That's... How I feel... Please Accept it...' Sable then saw a girl with brown hair and then his memory spoke once more. 'Rin... With your medical Jutsu... Please take out my Sharingan... And implant it... Into Kakashi's left eye...' He said and then heard the girl say something but couldn't quite make it out as the young Kakashi looked to him sadly. '... I'm already... Going to die... But... I can become your eye... And from now on I will see the future...'_

And with that Sable/Zabuza shook his head in time to see a Chidori heading straight for him his mind going a mile a minute as he realized... _'I know who I am now...'_ He thought then saw Haku appear in front of him Senbon Needles flying towards the Summoning scroll and piercing it making the dog's bitting into Sable/Zabuza vanish. _'My name is...'_ He thought as Kakashi flung his hand forward... _'OBITO UCHIHA!!!'_ His mind shouted in triumph as Crow appeared next to Haku and then put his hand forward like he was going to catch the Chidori.

**"Directional Chakra Shield Jutsu!"** Crow shouted as a barrier of silver Chakra blocked off Kakashi's attack from connecting and Sable/Zabuza released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and smiled to himself... _'I will return to you Kakashi... My best friend...'_ He thought to himself as Kakashi gazed with wide eye's at Crow as the boy's shield held back the Copy-nin's only original and most powerful technique. When it was finally over Crow's shield de-activated and the masked boy was panting heavily. Haku then looked at him with wide eye's.

"Lord Iyoku..." She said softly as Crow then fell back passing out and Sable/Zabuza realized they still had work to do. _'But for now... I have to complete this mission... Not just for you master... But to see how far I've come since I last saw Kakashi... I need to know the limit's of my abilities!'_ Sable thought to himself and glared at Kakashi. Haku quickly kneeled down to check on her former lord, while Zabuza and Kakashi glared at one another...

"Heh-heh... You said my future was death... But you missed again Kakashi..." Sable/Zabuza said and Kakashi's mind was moving at a mile a minute... _'Crow saved Zabuza?! But he hates Zabuza... No wait, he was protecting the girl from my Chidori, not Zabuza... He really is an older brother at heart... Also... I need to learn that Jutsu myself... It's affective...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Sable/Zabuza reached for the large sword on his back.

"MASTER KAKASHI!" Sakura cried as the mist cleared and they could see what was going on. Sable/Zabuza swung at the Copy-nin but he quickly flipped away from the vassal in disguise and landed on all fours away from Zabuza. Sable/Zabuza quickly ran after Kakashi and swung his sword but Kakashi used a Kunai and stabbed the Vassal in disguises left arm rendering it inoperable. Sable/Zabuza growled and swung once more at Kakashi with his remaining arm. Kakashi slid out of the way then appeared behind the disguised Nin who's eye's widened when he felt his presence there.

"Now theres no way you can beat me." Kakashi said and Sable/Zabuza frowned.

"WHAT!?" He demanded from the copy-nin.

"It's over. You just don't know it yet." Kakashi said then spun two Kunai in one hand. "This is goodbye... 'Demon'!" Kakashi yelled and ducked as Sable/Zabuza tried to hit him with the blunt side of his sword and the copy-nin stabbed threw his right arm... "Now you can't use either arm... No Jutsu... No Kata's... No Chakra..." Kakashi said as Sable/Zabuza felt he was telling the truth...

"Well, he's certainly made a fine mess of you! What a pity..." Came a voice and everyone present all looked to see Gato standing at the other end of the bridge with several armed guards. "Zabuza." The short man said pompously and Sable/Zabuza growled at the little man in his black suit. _'Guy's like him always sicken me...'_ Sable thought with a frown under his mask as he then questioned of the little man.

"What are you... Doing here? And... Why... Did you... Bring... All of THEM?!" He questioned threw panting breaths and Gato chuckled.

"There's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of your plan anyway. This is what I had in mind all along." Gato said still smirking and Sable/Zabuza growled angrily. "You're going to die, 'Demon'... Here and now." Gato said with a smirk as Sable/Zabuza growled angrily.

"WHAT!" He growled out and Gato continued on.

"You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you." Gato said simply to the disguised missing nin, not knowing the real Zabuza was fit to go another one or two rounds and was currently trying to restrain his own anger. "... It's such a bother hiring a skilled Shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive... And they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It's so much simpler to hire Nukenin/Renegades like yourself. No one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done. All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan, officiant and Inexpensive." Gato explained and everyone in the immediate area glared at him. "My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the Demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising! heh-heh Your no demon... More like a BABY demon if that." Gato sneered and someone up above frowned upon him...

"Is that so?" Came a voice as the real Zabuza appeared behind Gato and before the man could act his head was cut off and flying to the side, courtesy of Zabuza's Kunai knife. "To hell with freedom, I'd rather see you dead..." Zabuza growled as the corpse fell to the ground. Zabuza then sunshined to Sable and picked up his sword. "Nice acting..." He said and Sable nodded as his body was covered with glowing cracks before they fell away to reveal a bloodied up Sable.

"I've had practice..." He said and then limped over to Crow and kneeled down. "Master shall be alright Haku. He is just tired. Could you please check my own wound's for me?" Sable said then questioned and Haku nodded slowly and check his own wounds.

"Well Crow sure has a lot of explaining to do when he wake's up..." Naruto said still in his true form and Kakashi turned and his eye's widened. _'What happened to him?!! And what's with those eye's? Is it a Kekkei-Genkai?'_ Kakashi wondered to himself as Naruto carried Sasuke over his shoulder and then dropped him next to Crow. Sakura was half gaping half drooling as she saw Naruto while Tazuna was confused about who it was until he saw the jacket and openly gapped at the revealed red-head. "Haku-chan. Could you please pull the senbon's out of his neck?" Naruto questioned and Haku looked to Zabuza.

"Go ahead. Were not enemies anymore..." Was all Zabuza said before he heard the thug's who Gato brought all started to shout.

"Hey! Aren't you sweetheart's forgetting something?!" One exclaimed angrily.

"You killed our meal ticket!"

"And now you're gonna die!!!"

"The only way we can break even now, is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!!" They all finished and Zabuza's eye twitched.

"LET'S GO!" They all shouted and Zabuza crouched with his sword while waiting for them. However an arrow landed in front of the bandit's making them all stop in their track's and Zabuza and those still conscious look behind themselves.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE." Came a shout from the villager's as they all appeared and whatever they could use as weapon's.

"THIS ISLAND IS OUR HOME. ONE STEP FURTHER... YOU'LL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!" Shouted Inari from the group and Naruto smiled seeing the little boy gather such a force together. Zabuza chuckled to himself as he then turned to the bandit's and then created several water clone's next to him to make his own army.

"Now... Shall we?" Zabuza questioned smirking under the bandages on his face.

"NEVER MIND!! RUN AWAY!!!" They shouted and began to push and shove one another to get back to the boat and away from the large force of Zabuza clone's. Several of them all fell into the water and soon they were all gone completely. The villager's all cheered as the men left and Zabuza's clone's fell to the ground as a mass of puddle's.

"Heh... Coward's..." Zabuza muttered turning to see Haku had finished pulling the Needle's out of Sasuke's neck. "Now what?" He asked as Kakashi moved his Hittai Ate over his left eye and then looked to Sable briefly before turning to Naruto.

"Now, I'm going to have a little chat with Naruto about secrets and unknown Bloodline's activating..." Kakashi said in a deadpan to the red-head who grinned nervously a sweat drop going down the back of his head... Oh yeah... That's why he didn't reveal his true self to anyone anymore... That and he was afraid of the fan girls...

--------------------

TBC...

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO ULTIMATE!!!

Naruto: Were finally going home!

Haku: Please Calm down Naruto-kun. We must be calm and patient about this.

Naruto: Alright Haku-chan, whatever you say.

Crow: Why do I have the feeling something bads gonna happen...

Kakashi: Because it usually does...

Naruto: Grrrrrr. You two are too pessimistic! Look on the bright side for once!

Crow and Kakashi: ... You say something Naruto?

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Return to Konoha,**_

_**A Ninjas work is never done!**_

-------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Extended due to tie: End's during 2nd part of Chunin exam's arc...

Male: 1

Female: 2

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 2

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 4

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 2

Temari of the Sand: 1

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 4

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 1

Haku: 2

Female Uchiha: 0

(Name will be kept confidential till her appearance/She will appear after Tsunade\)

Other: Anyone I forgot or you want (Name them in your review please): 0

Side Note: If the Harem wins the vote, then the girl's with the most vote's will be in it, I'll also extend the voting period till just before Naruto's Two-and a half- training trip if it wins. But I want to know if I should make this story a harem or not soon so I can plan it out.

Harem:

For: 3

Against?


	7. Return to Konoha

Lord Pain: HELLO MY READER'S AND REVIEWER'S!!!

(Bows to the audience.)

Lord Pain: It's a pleasure to know that your enjoying my story. Sniff sniff... Really I'm touched.

Crow: Yes but that's not the point is it?

Lord Pain: Oh right. Alright to waste time today were interviewing the biggest perv's in all of Konoha. Starting off with the Legendary Gama Sannin Himself! JARAIYA!!!

Jaraiya: HELLO ALL YOU FOXY LADY'S!!!

(Several sharp pointed object's are flung at the white haired man. Lord Pain blinks then clears his throat.)

Lord Pain: Uhhh... Right. Anyway onto the interview Jaraiya. Tell us a little about Jaraiya.

Jaraiya: Ok. My name is Jaraiya the Gama Sannin. My likes include doing my research, and dumping on Orochimaru. My dislikes are any men hitting on me or being held away from my research. My hobby is more like my passion, and that is righting my Icha Icha series! My dream is for my book's to someday become a series of blockbuster movie's!!!

Lord Pain: Anything else Jaraiya?

Jaraiya: Hmmm... Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Besides being the Gama Sannin and Author of the Icha Icha Series. I am also the best dancer of all time!

Lord Pain: (Sweat drop's and walks away from Jaraiya as he then begins his dancing...) Next up is number two on the list. Axel Inuzuka come on down!

(A red haired ANBU in a Wolf mask suddenly appears and makes two peace sign's with his hand's.)

Axel: Whats up Konoha! I'm Axel Inuzuka, distant Cousin to Tsume Inuzuka and one of the best ANBU you'll ever meet! My likes are woman, Shizune, more Woman, and did I mention woman? I dislike it when I'm dragged away from woman by jerks like Naruto! My hobbies include spying on Shizune, and trying to get a date with her whenever I can! My dream is to someday figure out how to get Shizune to have a threesome with me and that totally hot Anko chick...

(With that Axel seems to drool...)

Lord Pain: (Deadpan expression and tone) You have Shizune and woman on the brain...

Axel: (Totally disregarding Lord Pain's remark.) Also my wife died during the Kyuubi attack but I can honestly say that the fox didn't do it. A found a trace amount of evidence that point's to some jackass attacking the clan's in the confusion and got him executed. That's why most of the clan's don't hate Naruto as much as the Civilians. Besides, calling him Kyuubi is like calling a scroll the Kunai it hold's.

Lord Pain: Right, next the third biggest Perv in Konoha. CROW KANJI HIMSELF!!!

Crow: Yo. My name, as you should know, is Crow Kanji in Konohagakure, or Iyoku Onizuka Heir to the Onizuka Clan secrets in Kirigakure. My likes are my Otouto, the Icha-Icha series, and... Well girls... My dislikes are bastard's who treat other's like their weapon's, and when my Vassal's call me Master, even though I've told them not to a million time's before. My hobbies are training with my sword, Tora or Dark Seed, and helping my Otouto whenever I can! My dream... Well that's not really anyone's business...

(Lord Pain nod's and motion's for him to continue.)

Crow: A lesser known thing about me is when I activated the third state of my Blood Cross Eye. It was actually by total accident a few week's after Naruto turned ten. I was working on one of the wall's of the Hotel, and I was concentrating so hard and yet kept so calm that all of a sudden my eye's changed and the wall repaired itself for me... However I don't like to over use it seeing as you never can really never tell when Chakra exhaustion will hit you...

Lord Pain: That's bull! You just like to show off to girl's while you work on the roof!

Crow: I'm neither confirming nor denying any such rumor's...

(Lord Pain rolls his eye's then smirk's.)

Lord Pain: And now last but not least. Kakashi Hatake, the fourth most perverted person in all of Konoha!

Kakashi: Yo... My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are my daughter and book's... My dislikes are anyone who steals or threaten's my book's... Hobbies... Dream's... Well... I have them...

Lord Pain: WE ALREDY KNEW THAT DAMMIT!!!

Kakashi: Sorry, but you never said we had to divulge new information to you...(Lord Pain mumbles about needing to dissect Kakashi...)

Kakashi: Something of interest about me is that I am currently one of the strongest ninja in all of Konoha. And that my usual Drinking buddies include, Asuma Sarutobi, Axel Inuzuka, Yamato, The original Ino-Shika-Cho triad, and on Occasion Crow Kanji and Hayate Gekkou...

Lord Pain: WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU DRINKING BUDDIES!!!

Kakashi: I don't know... But they might...

Lord Pain: Errrrrr... Never mind... Anyways you guy's next time we'll get to know Hinata, Ino, Crow's Sister Sango, and a surprise guest. So until then could all you perverts make with the disclaimer?

(The four perv's shrug while Jaraiya state's he's not a perv but a super mega perv!!!)

Jaraiya: Lord Pain doesn't own anything from the original Manga or Anime of Naruto.

Axel: He does own the OC's and the situation in this Fanfic however!

Crow: So don't try and sue, he needs all the money he can get his hand's on.

Kakashi: Now let's get on with the show...

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 7:**

_**Return to Konoha: A ninjas work is never done!**_

**"To take is to steal... To give is to Gain... This is the lesson of all those... who become one with pain..."**

**... 26LordPain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Outside of Tazuna's house...)

Our favorite Team was currently sitting on the lawn out behind Tazuna's house. At the moment, Kakashi was sitting directly in front of Naruto, Sasuke to the Jounin's right and Sakura to his left. Sakura was looking at the New Naruto, Scrutinizing and comparing him to Sasuke in her mind. Sasuke was half furious that Naruto had been able to beat Haku when he couldn't, the other half was curious about why he looked so different. And Kakashi was just sick of all the secrets around the former blond now red-head. He was supposed to be his sensei for kami's sake and he kept THIS big a secret from him!

Currently Naruto was sweating bullet's as Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all looked at him in his new or really his true form. Sasuke was, at the moment at least, wondering what the hell was up with the supposed Dead Last. To be able to hold some sort of Transformation Jutsu as long as he did seemed nigh impossible, even to him. Sakura was looking between the former blond and the Uchiha, trying to figure out which one was cuter than the other... It was actually more difficult than it should have been...

"Alright... Let's start with why you look like you do, why you were wearing that jutsu, and then what exactly was it?" Kakashi questioned and Naruto gulped. Crow was no help as he was asleep with someone named Sable hovering over him protecting him. Another person named Luna tending to his wound's... Yeah, right now he might be the one being interrogated but he was going to find out why his brother had those two following him...

"Well... I've always looked like this..." Naruto said and Sakura frowned.

"That's a lie Naruto! You had blond hair when you were little!" She shouted loudly and Naruto frowned.

"My... Parents... Placed a long term, near permanent jutsu on me that could even fool a Byakugan, it was to make me look less like my mother... She had a... Very unique hair color... At least in Konoha..." He stated and Kakashi's eye's narrowed. That was true, VERY few people in all of Konoha had that particular shade of red for their hair... But there was one person he knew of... No... It couldn't be... She was dead...

"So then you know who your parents are?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto sighed.

"Yes... But no I can't tell you who they are. You'll have to take that up with the Hokage." Naruto stated and Kakashi nodded promising to himself to do just that. "As for why I wore that Jutsu... Let's just say that looking like this would cause more problem's for me than are normal..." Naruto said and Kakashi inwardly nodded. With hair a color like that, he was sure Naruto would have had even MORE attacks on him... "As for the Jutsu I used to look like my blond self... Well... It's my own off shoot version of a jutsu of Crow's, which he calls the **'Chakra Shell Jutsu'**. Basically his solidifies his chakra around his body so he can use it for a shield from any hand to hand attacks, and even some lesser Ninjutsu. However the version I use, is called the **'Optic Illusion Chakra Shell Jutsu'** Or just the, **'Illusion Shell Jutsu'**, it basically combines the nature of a Transformation Jutsu with the Chakra shell to create a solid illusion most Doujutsu can't even see threw." Naruto explained and Kakashi hmmed.

That sounded like a fairly useful Jutsu. If Crow could teach it to Naruto, no matter how smart he really was, then he could teach it to just about anyone. And if that were the case, more Gennin could learn that Jutsu then use the chakra like shell around them for more defense and in that case less would be as wounded as they tended to be while on missions... They seriously need that kid teaching in the academy...

"Hmmm... Alright Naruto. What else were you holding back?" Kakashi questioned and Naruto sighed slumping as Kakashi questioned him further.

"Well... I've already created a few more Jutsu of my own... Two more of them are based after Crow's 'Chakra Shell Jutsu'. The first I think is a C-Rank. It's called the **'Chakra Shrapnel Jutsu'**, with this Jutsu you shatter the Chakra shell and send the Chakra shooting out like dagger's all around you or in a set direction. Then I use my, **'Chakra Field Jutsu'**, Combined with an element in order to make an elemental attack with a wide range of damage thanks to the Chakra Field being my chakra only more spread out." Naruto explained to Kakashi who nodded, becoming more and more impressed by the former blond by the minute. Sasuke on the other hand was nearly growling in rage but managed to restrain himself... Barely.

"Why do you know these Jutsu Dobe? That Crow guy unable to find anyone better to teach than you?" Sasuke questioned leaving out the 'Like me' from his statement but Naruto felt he would have said it to him but didn't want to seem to jellous... Prick...

"No. He found two other's to train but their going to be kept confidential. Originally I wasn't even going to reveal myself to anyone but when I fought with Haku-chan, my Chakra shell was under too much of a strain and fell apart..." Naruto said and Kakashi inwardly pondered if he should drag out who else had such a blatant advantage over the rest of the Gennin but decided that it was unimportant... Although he could talk to the Hokage about having Crow become a Teacher at the academy... With increased salary of course... After all, an Onizuka wasn't to be expected to just GIVE away any of their special attacks...

"Hmmm... Alright then. Naruto when we get back to Konoha I want a full report on your current skill. Have Crow help you if you have too but I need to know the current strength of my team and at the moment you might have too much strength to be counted as a Gennin, maybe even a Chunin..." Kakashi stated and Naruto shrugged. Sakura now openly gapped at her now red-haired team mate in surprise. Sasuke glared at Naruto in jealous indignation, but the red head simply looked innocent... Although he was cackling on the inside.

"Kakashi Sensei, seeing as Haku and Zabuza are no longer our enemies... Do you think we could bring them to Konoha with us?" Naruto then questioned and Kakashi took a thoughtful expression... While he was wary around Zabuza he knew that Crow would be adamant about Protecting Haku... And quite frankly he was in absolutely, no hurry to fight Crow over anything, anytime soon... Especially when he had those two bodyguards tailing him...

"I guess if they decide to come... Yes it would be alright." Naruto pumped his fist as he heard that then smiled making Sakura blush and then look between the two boy's again and Kakashi inwardly groaned. _'It's obvious why she can't decide... While before Naruto was short, loud, annoying, and overall not really attractive... The REAL Naruto is a handsome devil, with manor's, a sense of calm just floating around him, and a level head most Chunin don't have... Hmmm... I was right... I really need to recommend he go to the ANBU corp...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then sighed.

"What I miss...?" Came Crow's groaning voice as Luna and Sable helped their master walk out of the house, to sit next to Naruto. The two then sat back behind Crow their leg's folded beneath themselves. With those three there Kakashi narrowed his eye's on the black and white clothed ninja and then looked at Crow.

"Who are they?" Was all the Copy nin questioned and Crow sighed.

"Sable is the one in black, Luna in white..." He told them and Kakashi frowned.

"No. I mean why are they following you." Kakashi deadpanned and Crow groaned.

"Because it's a family Tradition in the Onizuka Clan, that every new heir has to have two bodyguard's. One for combat and distraction, always named Sable, and one for defense and healing, always named Luna." Crow explained and Kakashi raised a brow.

"And how exactly do they always have those particular name's?" He questioned of the masked boy who was silent for a good while before answering.

"Because... There memories are stripped and blocked by the clan head. Then their bodies are altered into something... Not human..." Crow stated his eye's looking to the ground and Kakashi shuddered. What kind of sick monster did Crow have for a father?! Let alone a family full of them!

"But they look perfectly human to me..." Sakura then said and Sable chuckled heartlessly. Kakashi narrowed his eye's on the black leather bound nin... That voice...

"That's only because you haven't seen UNDER these bandage's yet..." He stated and Luna silently nodded her head in agreement to her own team mate's words.

"Hmmm... So how long have they been following us?" Kakashi questioned and saw a smirk in Crow's eye's.

"Ever since we left Konoha." He stated and Kakashi groaned while Sasuke and Sakura gawked.

"You mean you had two highly trained and officiant Ninja just skulking around in the shadow's when we needed help?! What are you crazy?!" Sakura demanded and Crow's looked at her for a moment then rolled his eye's.

"No. It's just that I don't like making them fight anymore... Most Heir's to the family 'DISPOSE' of their Luna and Sable as soon as they hit thirteen... I just want to try and fix them so they can go back to their normal human lives." Crow stated and Kakashi nodded his head.

"That's a dumb reason to keep them back when your being annihilated by Zabuza..." Sasuke deadpanned and Crow glared at the boy.

"Master didn't wish for us to interfere... He was sure that the Jounin could handle the mission... Our only mission was to find out Gato's plan and to... Acquire his wealth..." Luna said and once again Kakashi could almost swear he'd heard that girl's voice before...

"So that's ware his loot went..." Came Zabuza's voice as he walked out of Tazuna's house Haku beside him and the two sat down next to Crow on the right. "Not bad... But what did you do with it?" He then questioned and Crow chuckled.

"I had Luna deliver three quarter's of it to the Daimiyo of the Wave Country, while I kept one quarter of it as pay for this high ranking mission." Crow stated and Kakashi blinked then nodded his head.

"Good idea... But you do know that would still be a very sizable amount... How are you carrying it all?" He questioned and could almost hear the grin in Crow's voice.

"Seal's." Was all he had to say as Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Niisan is also a master of seal's besides being an excellent teacher. He even made the 'Restriction Seal's' me and his other student's usually wear." Naruto stated and Crow gave him a look... Then shrugged his shoulder's and looked at Kakashi.

"Restriction Seal's? What is that, some way of restricting your Chakra?" Kakashi questioned and Crow laughed.

"No. The restriction seal was an amazing little Seal I made when we couldn't use weight's or gravity seal's for fear of my student's muscle's breaking down. The seal itself is designed not to weigh you down, but rather to act like your body is surrounded in water." Crow explained and Kakashi's eye's widened.

"So instead of tearing muscle's and aching pain's, a Gennin could gain strength much quicker without the risk's. Because Water only restricts movement's, impairing it without putting a strain on the muscle's. Thus by using such a seal your constantly building your muscle's up... Absolutely brilliant..." Kakashi said to Crow who shrugged his shoulder's.

"I try." He said and Kakashi nodded his head slowly in amazement, while Sasuke's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Why do you give the dobe all of this? Why not someone who needs that power?" Sasuke questioned and Crow frowned his eye's darkening.

"I didn't give him that power. He earned it. Just like my other student's had to work hard and that's why they got what they did, nothing more." Crow stated to Sasuke who grunted and looked to Kakashi.

"Are you done interrogating these two?" He asked annoyed and Kakashi was silent for a few moment's before he then looked at Naruto.

"What style Taijutsu do you use?" He questioned and Naruto sighed.

"Offensive, Bloody Claw, Defensive, Steel Claw, Balanced, Demonic Claw..." He stated and Kakashi's eye's widened.

"Sensei... I've never heard of those style's before." Sakura questioned and Kakashi nodded his head.

"You wouldn't have... They only appeared about four year's ago and even then only the Steel Claw style... The other two are almost a myth... How did you learn them all Naruto? There probably more dangerous than most people think and Gai has been searching Konoha high and low for someone who knows those style's..." Kakashi stated and Naruto tilted his head slightly at the unfamiliar name before shrugging.

"It helps when you live with the guy who made the style's in the first place..." Naruto stated with a smirk and Kakashi and Zabuza both gapped.

"Iyoku... I've said it before and I'll say it again... You never seace to amaze..." Zabuza stated and Crow eye smiled nodding his head. Kakashi however was pondering this in his head also. Obviously the style's that Naruto Used were VASTLY inferior to Crow's as he was sure the older boy wouldn't make him into a copy of himself... Which would mean that the style's Crow DID teach him were more for Naruto to start off with and improve so he could make his own style while Crow kept his secret... What was that kid a super genius?!!

"Lord Iyoku always was the 'Number One Most Surprising Kid' in all of Kirigakure no Sato, Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a fond smile and Crow nodded his head.

"I remember that... My sister started it and then everyone else started to call me that..." He said and Kakashi's eye twitched... That explained... ALOT... No wonder Naruto became the number one most unpredictable ninja in all of Konoha... He had a role model who was the same fucking way for Kami's sake!

"Alright then. Does anyone have any clue's about Naruto's Kekkei-Genkai?" Kakashi then questioned and even Naruto didn't seem to know. _'That's to be considered. After all he may know WHO his parent's were but not what they could do...'_ He mused and then Crow looked thoughtful for a little bit.

"Did anyone happen to get a good look at his eye's... I might know something about them from my travels..." Crow stated and Kakashi was already getting used to the teen finding way's to do thing's no NIN could... Let alone a Civilian... The brat could probably be Jounin if not ANBU if he wanted... At least as far as his information gathering skill's went he could...

"I did Lord Iyoku." Haku stated and Crow groaned at the name, but then nodded to her. "The iris turned silver with a three pointed star for the pupil, black in color, three blue tomoe were around the pupil, the point's of the pupil pointed in between the tomoe. The tomoe in the left eye pointed in a clock-wise pattern, while they were counter clock-wise in the right..." She explained and Crow seemed thoughtful... "Also Lord Iyoku, I must add that while in use the Tomoe and Star would spin in the direction they pointed and that he could..." Haku was silent at that shivering and Crow became intrigued.

"Yes Haku, he could do what?" Crow prodded and received a glare from Zabuza, of course he totally ignored it as Haku then looked at Naruto who was looking to the sky.

"He looked into my eye's... And saw my soul... He said he saw my whole life flash by... It was... Frightening..." She explained and Crow's eye's took a distant look as he sat back and then closed his own eye's. Crow was silent for a little bit before laughing, slowly at first but soon it started to increase in volume and he fell down onto his back laughing.

"Uhhh. What's wrong with him?" Sakura questioned and Naruto shrugged, he gave up trying to figure that out when he was ten...

"Wrong? Nothing!" Crow then exclaimed before grabbing Naruto by the shoulder's. "Naruto mold Chakra into your eye's I HAVE to be sure!" He suddenly said excitably and Naruto blinked but complied. He focused some chakra into his eye's and could see something in Crow's eye's while a voice appeared in the back of his head... _**'Judgment... Not guilty...'**_ It said and Naruto shivered despite himself. "It is! Its the fucking Kamigan/Gods Eye! You actually have the Legendary Kamigan!" Crow exclaimed and Zabuza quickly went to look AT Naruto's eye's, not looking into them directly.

"Shit it is..." Zabuza said before looking at Kakashi. "Do you have ANY idea what this is?!" He demanded and Kakashi shook his head no. "This is one of THE most powerful Bloodline's in existence!" Zabuza stated as Crow then released Naruto and nodded his head furiously. Meanwhile the red-head they were currently making a fuss over, was actually sick of not having any clue about what was going on.

"What the hell is a Kamigan?!" He demanded and Crow and Zabuza blinked.

"Right sorry, it was once well known to most ANBU, Hunter nin, and Police as the 'Eye of Judgment'." Crow stated and Kakashi shivered.

"Now THAT I've heard of... It alone made any Nin who possessed it into an A to S-class threat..." Kakashi said then shivered looking at Naruto's eyes.

"What is it already?" Sasuke questioned angrily and with a frown making Crow grin.

"The Kamigan, otherwise know as the 'All-seeing Eye', or sometimes the 'Eye of Justice', is one of the most feared Doujutsu in all of the known Shinobi Nation's!" Crow stated with a large grin on his face.

"Why is that? And why does it have so many nick-name's?" Sakura asked the older and somehow excitable boy. Truthfully, she thought that the 'Kamigan' looked pretty, and she even preferred it to the Uchiha's 'Sharingan' as they made her feel uneasy... The Kamigan on the other hand as far as she could tell made her feel totally relaxed and safe.

"Well Sakura. The 'Kamigan'(Gods Eye) is a Doujutsu that originated in the Land of Whirlpool, it was like their equivalent to the 'Sharingan'(Mirror Wheel Eye) or maybe even the 'Byakugan'(White/Evil Eye). But to make it simple, the Kamigan was the most Feared Doujutsu in it's age for multiple reason's..." Crow stated and Zabuza nodded his own head.

"However, now is not the time to be talking of such thing's. We should leave to reach Konoha and then speak with your Hokage before we do anything else in regard to the kid's Kekkei-Genkai..." Zabuza stated seriously Kakashi nodded while Crow grinned evilly beneath his mask, before he then rubbed his hand's together...

"Ohhh... I can't wait to see what your eye's do when we get to Konoha. I'd say more than half the village will be put under a 'Penance Stare' before Vengeance is satisfied..." Crow said evilly and Kakashi paled... Naruto lifted a brow wondering what the hell, his brother was talking about.

"Anyways, release the chakra from your eye's Naruto. We need to get some sleep for now. Not only to digest all this but cause we need to help finish the bridge so we can go home... Oh, and before I forget, would you like to come to Konoha with us Zabuza?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto did as told his eye's returning to their natural sky blue, and the nuke-nin nodded his head.

"Might as well... Besides, I think thing's with you guy's are just going to get more and more interesting in the future..." Zabuza said the grin in his voice all too present as the nin all got up and walked inside of Tsunami's home to get some rest... But a dark figure was sitting on the roof of the house... Pitch black, soulless eyes, that held no trace of light or humanity stared down ware the group had been... Only the rattling of chain's could be heard as it vanished into nothing leaving not even a slight trace of itself behind...

--------------------

(Two Week's and an exhausting amount of work later...)

Team Seven and company was all packed up and ready to get back on the road. They had managed to finish the bridge thanks to some liberal use of Shadow Clones, and Crow's own Kekkei-Genkai, the Blood Cross Eye. They were now saying good bye to Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari. "Thanks to all of you, our bridge has finally been completed, but... It's going to be awfully dull around here, once your gone." Tazuna said to the group of nin and one civilian and his Vassals.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality Tazuna. But we really must be heading home to give our report to the Hokage." Kakashi told the old man and Naruto smirked.

"But hey, don't worry We'll come back and visit you sometime soon old man." He said and a nearly crying Inari sniffed.

"You better... Aw..." He sniffed again and Naruto shook his head as he saw tear's welling in his eye's.

"Inari... Don't let it get you down." He said with a calm tone to the young boy. "It's okay to cry if you really want to." He said to the boy who sniffed again before glaring at Naruto.

"I'M NOT GONNA CRY!!! B-BUT NARUTO... HEY NIISAN... Y-YOU CAN CRY! GO AHEAD!" The little boy shouted and Naruto smirked turning his back to the kid.

"Me? No way." Naruto said seriously and both Sakura and Haku couldn't hold back a smile as they saw a single trail of tear's fall from his left eye, as Inari broke down into a tearful mess, snot going down his chin. As the group left the land of waves Tazuna suddenly got an idea and grinned.

"That boy touched little Inari's heart... And in turn, Inari touched the Hearts of all the people in the village... Naruto built the bridge that eventually carried our hearts to hope and courage..." Tazuna said as Inari cried watching the Ninja leave. "And speaking of bridges, we still have to officially dedicate this one... And there's only one name that will truly fit." Tazuna said as one of his worker's looked at him from the side.

"And what name is that?" He questioned and Tazuna grinned.

"How about... The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge... In honor of the boy who gave our village the will to fight and stand up for ourselves once again!" Tazuna said and gained the approval of everyone present, especially little Inari...

--------------------

(Konohagakure No Sato, Hokage's office...)

"Hey old man, were back!" Naruto called out with a smirk walking into the Hokage's office and the old man let out a sigh.

"Naruto... What happened to you this time?" He asked barely surprised by the former blonde's change when Crow walked in.

"This is his real form Lord Hokage. The one that... Yondaime sealed to protect him from his families enemies." Crow informed and the old man winced as he realized the two knew who Yondaime really was... Soon, Kakashi entered along with Zabuza and Haku, the rest of team seven and Luna and Sable no ware in sight. Sasuke and Sakura had been told to go home once they had gotten back to Konoha. Luna and Sable had both gone to the hotel that the two boy's they were guarding lived in.

"Lord Hokage, the mission to protect Tazuna the bridge builder was a success. As a side note, we have a missing nin requesting to join our village, and both Sasuke and Naruto have each awakened a blood line." Kakashi informed and Sarutobi raised a brow and looked at the red haired jinchuriki. He then looked at Zabuza and smirked.

"I take it you are the nin?" He questioned and Zabuza nodded. Sarutobi then took a thoughtful look before smirking. "Zabuza Momochi, you may join the leaf under the condition that you must answer directly to me, and stay in a probational period for the next three month's. After which you will be allowed free reighn to do as you please." Sarutobi said with a smile then reached into one of his desk's drawers and pulled out some sort of form and quickly filled in some of the part's. "Take this and fill in the rest. Then go to my secretary outside, she will assist you further. Also you will be staying with Crow and Naruto." Sarutobi explained and Zabuza shrugged walking out the door.

"Lord Hokage, I am Haku, and I would like to become a medic and personally tend to Naruto, Zabuza Sama and Lord Iyoku... I mean Crow in their home." Haku said politely as the Hokage raised a brow when he heard what Haku called Crow. _'Must be his real name... But LORD... Who is that boy...'_

"Very Well Haku. That is reasonable. And seeing as Naruto and Crow are working on fixing up their hotel. I'll register you as a permanent health inspector of sort's. Besides I know of numerous people who might enjoy staying at a hotel with a medic on staff." Sarutobi said smiling while Crow muttered about the work he still had to do in fixing up the old Hotel. Sarutobi then reached back into his desk and pulled yet another form out and filled in a few place's. "Here, finish this and have Kakashi take you to the hospital Haku. Someone there will be given the task of teaching you medical Jutsu." Sarutobi stated and Haku nodded walking over to Kakashi who shrugged before leaving with her.

Sarutobi's face then turned into the living incarnation of seriousness it seemed as he looked to the two boy's, Naruto especially and then told him simply. "Show me Naruto..." He stated his voice calm and collected. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, focusing Chakra into them before opening them to show the Kamigan gazing at the aging leader. _**"Justice... Will be served to the fools in this village..."**_ Hissed a voice in Naruto's mind and he blinked not alerting the Hokage about the voice. "So then he awoke the Kamigan after all..." Sarutobi said while scratching his chin thoughtfully. Crow nodded his head and started to laugh evilly making Sarutobi shiver in fear of Crow's notorious sadistic tendencies among some of the low class ruffian's of Konoha that attacked Naruto... Or rather used to attack him...

"Uhhh... Niisan calm down..." Naruto said with wide eye's before Crow blinked then grinned widely nodding his head. "Good... So Old man what does this thing do anyways?" Naruto questioned and Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a puff of his pipe blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth before closing his eye's deep in thought.

"The Kamigan or 'Gods Eye', is one of the more notable Kekkei-Genkai's from the former Land of Whirlpool. The eye's are nothing like the Sharingan or the Byakugan, even though they are compared to them." He said and then looked at Naruto seriously and the red haired boy took a serious face also. "The Kamigan has two nickname's. The 'All-Seeing Eye', and The 'Eye of Justice'. These name's came from the properties of what the eye's could do." Sarutobi said then took a deep puff from his pipe.

"Alright so what do they DO? What makes these eye's so god damn powerful?" Naruto questioned annoyedly his arm's crossed and Sarutobi smirked despite himself.

"Alright Naruto, I'm sure Crow already knows, after all his mother was from Whirlpool so she would have had more info on it than most." Sarutobi said looking to Crow who nodded his head with an eye smile. "Right then he can correct me on anything I may get wrong." Sarutobi stated then sat up and put his pipe down, lacing his finger's together on his desk. "The Kamigan had several abilities that put it on par with the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The first was called **'Aura Sight'**, or the ability to judge a person's intention's or personality. Aura sight allows you to see an extension of a person's soul, so when you see a calm 'Aura' around someone with the Kamigan, your seeing their mood. This can lead to be helpful in battle as frustration make the 'aura' flail wildly, and then if it's one who is sad, the 'aura' will undoubtedly be more sullen, less visible." Sarutobi explained and Crow nodded his head.

"Wait. Old man how do you know what this 'Aura' thing would look like?" Naruto questioned and Sarutobi chuckled.

"One of the former Kage's of Whirlpool had the Kamigan. He explained it's function's to me as a show of good faith when our two nation's formed an alliance. I never regretted that decision and I still don't to this day." The old Hokage explained and Naruto blinked then motioned for him to go on. "Alright, impatient today, eh Naruto." Sarutobi stated and Naruto frowned. "Next is the **'Life Vision'**, This abilitie supposedly allows the user of the Kamigan to see threw the eye's of the intended 'Victem' and see their intire life and all the good and bad they have ever done. This ability is linked to a being that has undoubtedly formed in your mind already Naruto..." Sarutobi said and Crow sighed.

"I'll tell him about that." Crow said and Naruto tilted his head slightly to his brother who schooled himself into a serious face. "The Kamigan, while undoubtedly useful, has only one draw back..." Crow said then crossed his arm's. "The Kamigan has so much power that the human mind isn't able to control it all. In the end it takes a similar route to the Kurama clan's 'Living Illusion' Kekkei-Genkai, which will make a split personaility, one to use, one to manage the power." Crow explained and Naruto nodded his head. "However there is a VAST difference between the two. While with the Kurama's split personality they usually end up going mad. With the Kamigan you gain a **'Spirit of Vengeance'** If you want. A living creature in your soul and mind that's only purpose is to control the power of the Kamigan and then use you to bring Justice to the wicked of the world." Crow explained and Naruto's eye's widened.

"So... I have not only the Kyuubi, but some warped Spirit of Vengeance living inside of me?!" Naruto demanded and Crow and Sarutobi both nodded. The boy then lifted his hands into the air muttering, wonderful, sarcastically and covering his face. Sarutobi was silent for all of one minute before sighing and breaking it.

"Next Naruto are the last two abilities of the Kamigan. **'Pains Pulse'**, and the **'Penance Stare'**..." Sarutobi said gravely and Naruto paled slowly removing his hand's from his face and looking at the old man.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?" He questioned softly and Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe and eyed Naruto.

"You won't probably... **'Pains Pulse'** Is a VERY dangerous ability in your hand's Naruto. It takes all the pain a person has ever experienced and then fling's it into their victim, usually this will end with insanity or death. The ability is a weaker version of the next power. The feared, **'Penance Stare'**..." Sarutobi's voice suddenly became as cold as ice and Naruto turned his full attention to him. "When the Spirit of Vengeance inside of you awakens Naruto. He will seek out evil, find it with the **'Aura Sight'**, then he will judge the person... By using the **'Life Vision'**, Ability to see their soul and past... Should their soul be truly stained with innocent blood, without good reason. Then the Spirit will force that person to endure the pain they caused, only threw their victim's eye's... And times TEN..." Sarutobi said with a grim look and Naruto's eye's widened in fear. "Yes, the power of the 'Stare' can be overwhelming Naruto... No one has ever gotten away from the **'Penance Stare'**... They all fall into insanity or death before hand..." Sarutobi explained and Crow nodded his head shakily.

"That's... That's brutal... Yet... Oddly it sound's satisfying at the same time..." Naruto said and the aging Hokage sighed.

"The Kamigan's only true power is to bring Justice Naruto. The Spirit of Vengeance knows who does and doesn't truly deserve to be punished... They will also help protect you in the future." Sarutobi said and then added on a much less grave note. "With the Aura Sight that the eye's allow you'll be able to tell if a person is lying to you or not by reading the aura." He stated and Naruto was oddly silent, his mind deep in thought.

"Old man... What if someone tried to steal my eye's like they do with the Byakugan?" He questioned and Sarutobi winced.

"That can't happen. The Spirit of Vengeance inside of you is not apart of the eye's. Without it the eye's would destroy anyone using them... As such the clan who held those eye's, the Uzumaki of Whirlpool, all were nearly destroyed. They fled among the Shinobi Nation's and thus far only you have ever activated the gift Naruto... Of course I don't know if any of the other's are even alive or have had children for that matter..." Sarutobi said then muttered. This news made Naruto release a sigh of relief and then smile to the aging Hokage.

"Thanks old man. I feel a lot better now..." He said and Sarutobi smiled to his surrogate Grandson fondly.

"No problem Naruto. If something else should come up please feel free to come see me." Sarutobi told him with his eye's raised into upside down U's. Naruto rolled his eye's before releasing the chakra from them before Turning to Crow. "Hold on. Let Crow stay here Naruto... I have a few question's of my own for him..." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded taking one last look at Crow before walking out of the Hokage's office...

--------------------

The group had all returned nearly a week ago today, Crow, Luna, and Sable had all stayed out of the Ninja business and were either training Naruto, Hinata, and Ino, or working on the hotel to get it up and ready in a few more month's. Naruto had decided it was pointless to put his disguise back up and Kakashi and the Hokage both readily agreed with him... Besides now no one recognized him as the "Demon Brat".

Iruka and his other close friend's were all informed of his appearance change though most if not all of the villager's were left out of the loop and Konohamaru almost didn't believe it. Until he saw his 'Boss' for himself and said that it didn't matter what he looked like, that he was going to beat his rival to become Hokage. But everyone also heard him mutter about Naruto looking cool now. Team Seven had been on a few more mission's but they were mostly D-rank's again, much to Naruto's obvious displeasure...

However, Naruto was currently walking down the street's, not a single person seeming to realize who he was and it was making the former blond smile. He stopped looking at his reflection then to an old man who waved to him and waved back with a smirk. _'It's good to be anonymous...'_ He thought to himself then felt a pair of hand's cover his eye's.

"Long time no see Naruto, love the hair..." Came Kisara's voice and Naruto blinked before grinning widely.

"So your dad told you huh?" He questioned and she nodded. As she removed her hand's from his eye's Naruto turned to see her looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Her left arm was level across her stomach, while her right elbow was in her hand and she had the palm of her right hand on her cheek. She looked him over once then circled him and then, hmmmed, before finally eye smiling.

"Not bad. You really didn't need to hide though, I highly doubt the fox was that cute... At least from what I can tell from all the picture's of it..." Kisara said and Naruto's jaw dropped. "What? You think I'm a ninja for nothing? I'm not dumb Naruto, all the glares and mutterings of demon brat. You were born on the same day as the attack, and not to mention those whisker scar's of your's and the prank's..." Kisara told him and he frowned.

"You are by FAR the best Kunoichi I have ever met..." He deadpanned and the silver haired girl shrugged her shoulder's. "But what brings you out here?" The red-haired Jinchuuriki questioned and Kisara eye smiled again.

"Well... Besides finally dragging that fox secret out of you, I wanted to see that Kamigan of your's." She said and Naruto shrugged before focusing chakra into his eye's. Almost instantly the Kamigan was blaring at her and she looked at them, her arm's in their former position's... "Hmmm..." She said thoughtfully.

"Well?" Naruto questioned and she tilted her head to look behind him.

"Why is there a square rock with hole's in it behind you?" She questioned simply with a hint of amusement in her voice, and Naruto blinked and looked behind him too see the said square rock and groaned.

"Hey, Konohamaru who do you think your fooling with that lame disguise? Rock's don't have perfectly smooth angle's and corner's, not to mention big eye hole's..." Naruto stated his arm's crossed and with a large plume of smoke the box vanished and three kid's appeared from the smoke...

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skill's rival almost my own." Konohamaru said with his arm's crossed and Naruto blinked seeing his two friend beside of him.

Konohamaru was first only now instead of a strange hat he had goggles on around his head like Naruto used to. Next to the brown haired boy's left was a girl with her ginger hair pulled into a pair of high pigtails, a pair of goggles on like Konohamaru had. A small blush on her cheek's, a dark red sleeveless shirt over a pink short sleeve one that reached below her waist. A long dark red scarf falling down her neck and back to her ankle's, a pair of light brown shinobi shorts, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals that had an open instep. Her name was Moegi and she seemed to have a bit of a crush on Naruto.

Beside Konohamaru to the right was a boy. He had brown hair in a bowel cut with goggles on his head also, glasses hanging on his nose. A pit of snot was hanging down his nose and he seemed to have a bit of a lazy/bored look to his face. He had a dark blue shirt with a white collar and stripe down the front on with a pair of light brown shinobi shorts and some blue Shinobi sandals. This was Udon, the kid was smart but was also a bit lazy at time's and could remind Naruto of Shikamaru.

"uhhhh... What's up with the Goggles?" Naruto questioned moving his hand's behind his head. The three didn't answer and instead looked at Naruto's still blaring Kamigan with interest and Naruto felt that stupid voice in the back of his mind speak again. _**"Innocents... Protect..."**_ It told him simply and he nearly groaned in annoyance. That damn voice was beginning to become a nuisance, every time he passed someone it screamed for them to be punished for what they did to him when he was a child... He really needed to try and figure out a way to tune it out or it was gonna drive him crazy...

"Heh heh heh! You're our idol, right? Were copying the style you used to wear!" Konohamaru said with a large smile adjusting the goggles on his forehead some. Naruto rolled his eye's with a smirk on his face.

"Ohhh... Okay..." He said and Konohamaru frowned.

"What do you mean "Okay?" Suddenly to cool for school, big guy?!" Konohamaru demanded of Naruto pointing at him accusingly and the red head grinned.

"What do you guy's want anyway?" He questioned and Moegi happily answered him.

"We'll show you, Boss! Can you come now?" The little girl said then questioned while Konohamaru was convinced their boss was looking down on them. Naruto took a thoughtful expression... On one hand the voice in his head was saying he should, that Children are innocent and it would be easier to protect them if he were nearby. He figured if he did that though the voice might, and that's a pretty big might, shut up and leave him the hell alone. On the other hand, he wanted to go train or hang out with Kisara. Which would also be nice as he hadn't seen her in almost a month. However, that voice would probably yell and scream at him to go off with the three no matter what the consequences...

"Hmmm... Sorry, can't I need to train." He said and Moegi pouted and Konohamaru growled pointing a finger at the red head.

"But... But you promised to play Ninja with us!!! RIGHT?" Konohamaru exclaimed and Naruto blinked then grinned sheepishly.

"Heh heh... Oh yeah... That was today..." He muttered while he thought to himself. _'Damnit, If I play with them, even a little, I'll never get any training done before tonight...'_ He thought with some slight annoyance as then Kisara looked over his shoulder to the three kid's.

"And who might those three be, Naruto?" She questioned and Konohamaru came forward and looked at the silver haired girl.

"Hey, Big Guy, who's the babe?" Konohamaru questioned and Kisara raised a brow.

"Uhhh... This is Kisara Hatake, a friend of mine." Naruto said and Konohamaru took a thoughtful expression then grinned and walked over to Naruto. Naruto blinked then looked down on the little boy as he pulled on his sleeve.

"Hey, Big Guy, seeing as how you're so smart and suave and all..." Konohamaru said and Naruto blinked still very confused although the voice was gone as he stopped sending Chakra to his eye's and they returned to there normal blue hue. "The Hottie... I can tell... You and she are..." With that Konohamaru held up his pinky finger and Naruto sputtered.

"What!!? No! We... We're just good friend's is all!" Naruto said blushing wildly and Kisara giggled as she saw him and he almost blended in with his hair. Konohamaru then looked really confused and started to scratch his head before then looking at Naruto with only one eye open.

"Why not Boss? She's really, really pretty after all. A lot more so than that board browed fire breathing girl... Sakura, wait... Is she even female boss?" Konohamaru questioned and Naruto paled while looking behind Konohamaru to see the said pink haired girl cracking her knuckle's. Kisara scooted over to the side with equally wide eye's, she'd made the mistake of getting between Sakura and something that angered her once before... It was something she never wanted to experience ever again...

"Konohamaru..." Naruto said calmly and the boy looked to ware Naruto was looking and paled. "RUN!!!" Naruto shouted and the boy took off an Irate Sakura after him chasing the poor dumb kid around a corner ware he heard a thud. "Should we make sure he'd breathing?" Naruto questioned looking to the rest of the Konohamaru Crew and Kisara, they all nodded and the group ran to make sure Sakura wasn't put in jail or sent to Ibiki for murdering the Hokage's grandson.

Instead they found some guy holding Konohamaru by his scarf the kid's feet dangling off the ground and Naruto frowned. The guy was in what looked like Cat Pajama's with a symbol on his chest, face paint, black shinobi Sandals, and a mummy on his back. Beside him was a girl with her blond hair in four pig-tails, with sea foam colored eye's, a pink dress that didn't cover her shoulder's and rid up high on her left leg, Fishnet under her dress covering her shoulder's and upper chest, her left thigh, arms, and her right shin, her Sand Hittai-Ate tied around her neck, a white sash around her waist, blue Shinobi sandals, and a large fan on her back.

_**"PROTECT HIM!!!"**_ The voice in Naruto's Head demanded and Naruto felt his Kamigan activate. "Hey! Put him down..." Naruto shouted to the two Suna-nin and the girl smirked. _'He's kinda cute...'_ She thought but her brother scoffed and looked at Naruto with a Smirk, flinching for a second as he reminded him of someone else...

"I just want to play with him a little... While we're waiting for the nuisance to get here!" The older teen said and Konahamaru yelped as he was lifted up by his neck. Naruto frowned and ran forward towards the two. The boy saw him and moved his finger's. Naruto saw several glowing ribbon's head towards him and jumped up spinning sideway's and evading the ribbon's grasp landing and continuing towards the boy who looked surprised.

The blade's disengaged from the side's of Naruto's gauntlet's and he stopped just short of slicing the boy's head off. Naruto turned his Kamigan eye's to glare at the boy who gulped. "Drop him, NOW!" Naruto demanded and the boy did so quickly Konohamaru landing on his butt. The boy then quickly got up and ran over to his friend's while Sakura noticed that the two were foreigners from Suna.

"H-how did you dodge that?!" Kankuro questioned, shocked, amazed, and slightly afraid with the cold steel of Naruto's blade pressed to his throat. Naruto simply let out a short little chuckle, his inner spirit told him what to say and he decided that it sounded cool.

"My eye's shall always see, what normal men can only hope to dream of..." He said with a smirk. The boy that had Naruto's blade at his throat however, was currently sweating bullet's and gulped to himself as Naruto then looked to the girl. "You're 'Pet' here is very rowdy... I'd suggest getting a leash for him..." Naruto said in a deadpan and the girl fought back laughter at the insult. The boy himself glared at Naruto as he removed his blade from the boy's throat with a smirk. _'That was pretty cool...'_ The girl thought snickering in her head at the comment of her little brother being her pet.

"Brat, don't stick you're nose ware it don't belong!" The boy said pulling the mummy off his back and the girl's eye's widened.

"Tell me you're not planning on using Karasu?" She questioned and the boy ignored her. Sasuke was watching the exchange from a nearby tree, however his eye's widened as he heard a voice come from behind himself.

"Kankuro, Don't..." The voice said and everyone turned to the owner of the voice. He had the same shade of red hair as Naruto, only it was shorter and more closely resembled fur, a red scar/tattoo on his forehead that said love and no eyebrows, black ring's around his sea foam colored eye's, a black outfit that had fishnet under it, white band's and a brown holster around his upper body, the brown holster holding up an enormous gourd of some kind, his Hittai-Ate was wrapped around one of the strap's of his holster, his pants were tapped off at his shin's, and he wore black Shinobi sandals with white wrapping's around his left foot. Naruto's eye's widened as his 'Aura Sight' was looking at this boy who was standing upside down on a tree branch for some reason. Over the little time he'd used it he had made a few discovery's. One, everyone's Aura was almost identical in color save for a few rare cases, and even then it was all just varying shade's of blue, or in Crow's case Silver. This guy on the other hand had a Dark Yellow aura, and it was moving around shaping into something that vaguely resembled a raccoon or something else of that variety...

"Ga... Gaara..." The boy, Kankuro said in a small voice and Naruto frowned.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." The other red-head said and Naruto glared at him. His inner spirit going crazy as he looked at Gaara. _'He... He snuck up behind me... I didn't even have a clue...'_ Sasuke thought to himself looking at the other red head who had turned all of his attention on our former blond hero. _'His stealth skills rival Kakashi's.'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a frown on his face. "It annoys me that you'd lose control in such a foolish quarrel... Have you forgotten why we came here?" The red-head questioned of the black suited teen and he shook his head no quickly.

"No of course not! But they started it, the little kid slammed into me and..." Before Kankuro could continue Gaara narrowed his eye's on the fool.

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened, making Kankuro shiver in fear and Naruto's eye's widened. Judging by the movement's of his aura, Naruto could tell he was indeed agitated... But he wasn't lying... He really WOULD kill him if he spoke up and got out of line again...

"You're right. I was out of line." Kankuro said backing up and the girl started to sweat also before speaking to Gaara herself.

"We're Sorry... Okay, Gaara?" Temari said while mumbling something that Naruto didn't quite catch but sounded like, 'Really, REALY, Sorry...' Sasuke glanced at Gaara as the boy stood their and he frowned. _'So he's in charge, eh? He glares like a Basilisk...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Gaara vanished in a swirl of leaves only to reappear in front of Naruto.

"Sorry about them..." He stated coldly to Naruto who frowned. Gaara then glanced to his right side to glare at a still fearful Kankuro. "I know we're a little early... But we didn't come here to play around." Gaara said to the boy with a hostile look... Although that seemed to be the only look he had...

"I swear it won't happen again..." Kankuro quickly promised to placate his brother and Naruto watched the boy's aura cool down while Kankuro and the girl's were both shivering like they were an obvious sign of fear.

"Lets go..." Gaara deadpanned to the two beside him while turning around.

"WAIT!!" Sakura shouted and Naruto winced shaking his ear's from the volume of the shout. Gaara's eye twitched, his aura flaring in annoyance but turned to look at Sakura annoyed.

"Yes?" He questioned monotonously and Naruto frowned.

"According to your hittai-ate, you three are from Sunagakure. Your country is one of Konoha's allies... But according to our treaty, your ninja are not allowed to cross the border without authorization. State your business! We can't just let you go your merry way." Sakura stated and Temari smirked holding her travel paper's to the pink haired Kunoichi.

"... Ever heard the old saying it's darkest at the base of the brightest light-house? Weren't you informed?" Temari questioned and Naruto frowned. Kisara however made her presence know as she snapped her finger's.

"You three are all Gennin level Ninja, so you must be here for the upcoming Chunin exam's, correct?" She questioned and Temari nodded her head. "Ahh... Then that means that it's being held early this year..." Kisara said to herself thoughtfully. Just then Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and the others before he glared at Gaara.

"Hey! You there! What's your name?" Sasuke demanded and the blond girl smiled looking at the second cute boy she's seen today.

"W-who me?" She asked hopeful and Sasuke rolled his eye's.

"No! I was talking to the spook beside you." He deadpanned and The girl's face fell.

"... Gaara of the desert, at your service..." The red haired boy dead panned before looking at both Sasuke and Naruto. "And you are...?" He questioned and Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said and then Gaara glanced at Naruto who frowned.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said and Gaara nodded turning once more. "Wait!" Naruto then said and Gaara turned to him annoyed. "Your teammate's never gave us their name's... And it would be rude of us to forget them..." Naruto stated with a smirk and the still unnamed girl smiled. _'At least one of them isn't a prick...'_ She thought to herself.

"Temari of the Desert." She said and Kankuro rolled his eye's.

"Kankuro of the Desert." And with that the three vanished in three swirls of leaves. The group all stood their for a few seconds Sasuke smirking as he could tell thing's were going to get interesting and Naruto noticed three Aura's close by but didn't pay them any attention. He was however quite interested in that Gaara kid, his aura spoke to him of something far more sinister than he could even hope to imagine... _'Looks like the Chunin exam's are going to be pretty interesting this year...'_ He thought to himself with a frown.

--------------------

(Later that Night at Naruto's place...)

Our Former Blond Hero was sitting at the dinner table, Crow was working on the food while the sound's of someone fighting a wild animal were coming from downstairs. "Niisan... What's with all that racket down there?" Naruto questioned and Crow blinked then turned to him and eye smiled.

"I'm having Sable and Luna try and clear out all the wild animal's that have somehow managed to find their way into the basement." He stated and Naruto raised a brow.

"Like?" He questioned and Crow chuckled nervously.

"Oh... A bear... Some foxes... A couple rabbit's... and... I think even more than a few snake's..." He stated and the roar of a rather large sounding bear and Sable screaming came from downstairs...

"You're kidding... Right?" Naruto asked hopeful and Crow rubbed the back of his neck.

"You wish... That's why I don't go down there anymore... I almost lost my head last time..." He said and Naruto's jaw dropped. He quickly recomposed himself after a few moments, though looked to the door when he heard Luna screaming also...

"Right... So anyways Crow, what do you know about the Chunin exam's?" Naruto questioned of his brother ignoring the screams from downstairs and the roars of the large animal making them. Crow took on a thoughtful expression his eye's looking to the ceiling before he sighed.

"Well... It's a test of practical ninja skill's usually. Although it verys from village to village in what is tested. Konoha seems' to go with, Information Gathering, Survival and Tracking, more than anything else. So I wouldn't worry too much. Your Kamigan's 'Life Vision' ability will gather information faster than a Sharingan as long as you look into a persons eye's for something specific. And Survival and Tracking are both pretty easy for you also." Crow stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly. Just then they heard the loudest scream of pain yet from Sable and the blood curdling roar of a bear. "Now if you'll excuse me. Your food is done and I think I need to go wrestle a bear to save that idiot Sable..." Crow said in a dead tone and put a pot down in front of Naruto before walking into one of the hall's of the hotel. Naruto looked at the food for merely a second before jumping up and running to assist his brother.

--------------------

(The next Morning...)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all leaning against one side of the bridge they usually meet at. They were told to be here by Kakashi the day before, after they finished one of the more easy D-Ranked Mission's. Of course it had almost been two hours already and Sakura had ranted about how lazy and stupid their sensei was trying to get kind word's from either boy. Neither offered... "Why are you all scratched up Naruto?" Sakura then asked and the boy turned a single eye to her and winced. That damn fox was able to heal most major wound's yet it left little annoying scratches and bruises alone to be evil to him he could almost swear.

"Me, Crow, Luna, and Sable had to fight, Ten Foxes, Thirty Snake's, fifteen Rabbit's, and one full grown Grizzly Bear that all managed to somehow find their way into our basement..." Naruto said with one eye twitching as Sakura gaped at him, Sasuke merely raising a brow. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure they've all been down there a while and didn't know it wasn't their home... We managed to clear them out but gave one of the younger Snow Rabbit's to Haku-Chan..." Naruto said and Sakura shrugged.

"Morning guy's. Today I wondered a bit from the road of life..." Kakasi said and Sakura shouted her usual 'Liar!' at him. "In any case... This may surprise you... But I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin exams." Kakashi said while thinking in his head. _'Not to mention I'm having my friend and the Current ANBU Black Ops Squad Captain, Axel Inuzuka, keep an eye on Naruto. Just to see if he really does have what it takes to be an actual member... But no need to make Sasuke Jealous or Sakura depressed over it...'_ Kakashi thought with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura demanded of their sensei not believing him.

"Of course first, you have to fill out these application's." Kakashi said presenting three form's to the three teens and Naruto and Sasuke both smirked.

_'Now the real fun can finally begin... Guy's like that Gaara and then probably even more powerful opponents... OH YEAH! I can already tell, this is gonna be one hell of a party!'_ Naruto thought to himself his smirk turning into a bit of a grin.

_'Hmph, with strong Opponent's in the exam like that Gaara guy... I'll be able to get stronger to defeat HIM...'_ The one tracked mind of one Sasuke Uchiha thought to himself with his patented 'I'm so much better than everyone else' smirk.

_'Ohh... This is bad, Naruto and Sasuke are BOTH way out of my league?! How am I supposed to enter into an exam that has people like these two enmasse? This Exam could really be too much for me...'_ She thought to herself as Kakashi looked at the different reaction's his Gennin were having then continued.

"If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is completely voluntary. The choice it yours." Kakashi told his team as they looked over their form's Naruto wondering how strong the opponents were gonna be much like Sasuke, as Sakura was shaking in fear of what might happen to her. "You needn't turn in those Application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said then vanished leaving them with only a few more word's. "That's all!" And with that he was gone leaving the three Gennin to their own devices.

Naruto walked past the other two reading carefully over the rule's and instruction's on the form. Sasuke headed home to train also keeping his own form in hand as he did. And Sakura, she just stared at her own form, she was scared, she knew that she needed to get stronger sometime... But she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon...

--------------------

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed learning about some of Naruto's abilities, not to mention his new Kekkei-Genkai, hope it's not TOO powerful but I wanted him to have an ability that could deal out some punishment. He's not supper powerful and it only work's when someone looks into his eye's, also it's still only a genjutsu, a powerful one like Tsukuyomi but a Genjutsu none the less.

NEXT TIME ON NARUTO ULTIMATE!!!

Naruto: Alright the Chunin exam's are finally here!

Sakura: Naruto don't get over confident already.

Naruto: Meh, whatever.

Sakura: Just cause your cute now, doesn't mean I won't still slug you Naruto!

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**The beginning of a new Adventure:**_

_**Chunin exam's begin!**_

Naruto: Now I'll finally show every one what I can really do!

-------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Extended due to tie: End's during 2nd part of Chunin exam's arc...

Male: 1

Female: 3

(Looks like Kyuubi as a girl is gonna win thus far...)

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 3

Sakura Haruno: 0

Kisara Hatake: 6

Ayame(Ichiraku Shop owner's daughter): 0

Tenten: 3

Temari of the Sand: 2

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 4

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 2

Haku: 4

Female Uchiha: 0

(Name will be kept confidential till her appearance/She will appear after Tsunade\)

FemKyuubi: 0

Kurenai 0

Other: Anyone I forgot or you want (Name them in your review please): 0

Side Note: If the Harem wins the vote, then the girl's with the most vote's will be in it, I'll also extend the voting period till just before Naruto's Two-and a half- training trip if it wins. But I want to know if I should make this story a harem or not soon so I can plan it out.

Harem:

For: 5

Against?

Next chapter is the last time you will be able to vote for whether there will be a Harem or not... So vote now, or forever hold your peace!

--

Just in-case you want to know what Naruto looks like now:

He has his normal Hittai-Ate on around his forehead. His hair is in the same style as the Yondaime only a bit longer so in the back it reaches the top of his shoulders and is blood red like Gaara or Tayuya. He has pale skin but not as pale as Orochimaru or Sai, his whisker mark's are still present and his eye's are still blue. His jacket is like the one from Shipuuden, only it has two red Uzumaki swirls on his upper arm's, Crow symbol on the back, and tiger stripe's down the side's of the torso. A pair of metal Gauntlet's on his arm's that have spike's on the knuckle's, a Konoha symbol on the back of his fist's, and a blade that folds down for compact use, and folds out for combat. Black Shinobi pants with his normal Kunai case on his right thigh, and his Shipuuden Sandals, I think those look cooler than the normal one's.


	8. Chunin Exams: Part1

Lord Pain: Once more my reader's and reviewers I thank you all greatly for staying with me and my story thus far.

(Bows to audience)

Lord Pain: Now today were going to have four new interview's. Same rule's as last time!

(Three girl's come out and bow to the audience.)

Lord Pain: Alright first up is Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata: Hello everyone, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Heir to the Hyuuga clan and the Byakugan. My likes are Naruto, Crow, and my friend's. My dislikes are the caged bird seal in my family, and people who like to demean other's for fun. My hobbies are training and... Ummm... Other thing's, and my dream is to finally unite my clan into one house and... Other thing's...

(Hinata says a blush on her cheek poking her finger's together in nervousness.)

Hinata: Something about me is that I no longer stutter. Crow-Sensei helped me get over that, however it doesn't work so well when I'm alone with Naruto or meeting someone new. I know I need to get over my Shyness but it's hard for me since my father has always been somewhat cold to me...

Lord Pain: Don't worry Hinata, you'll get it

(Smiling the girl nods her head and Lord Pain smile's to the next girl.)

Lord Pain: Up next is our favorite blond Fangirl, Ino!

Ino:(Glares at Lord Pain) I am not a fangirl... Okay, my name is Ino Ymmanaka, heir to the Yammanaka clan and their own 'Loose Persona' Kekkei-Genkai. My likes are my friend's, Crow-kun, and working at my families flower shop. I dislike when Girl's throw themselves at my Crow-kun, and when he allows it. My hobbies are flower arranging and modifying my Clan's Family Jutsu with Crow's help. My dream it to become a great Kunoichi... Oh and marry Crow-Kun!

(Lord Pain blinks genuinely surprised.)

Ino: Something about me, well... I'm not a fangirl, I know I hang onto Crow in public a lot but it's part of my own mask, just like Hinata's is her shyness, mine is my fan girlishness. Really I love Crow, but I know he has some serious fault's, that's mostly due to his child hood I think or some really disturbing event's. I can't tell which and I don't rightly care as long as Crow is safe.

(Lord Pain blinks once more and smirk's.)

Lord Pain: So you beat the shit out of him cause you love him? Hate to see what you'd do to someone you hate...

(Ino glares angrily at Lord Pain some Ninja Wolfsbane in hand.)

Lord Pain(Sweating bullets): Okay let's move on to Crow's older Sister Sango!

(Sango appears with a wooden Left arm like a puppet's, and some visible scar's on what skin of hers can be seen.)

Sango: Okay. My name is Sango Onizuka, former member of the seven Shinobi Swordsman, and second strongest out of the entire group. I am about twenty two year's old. My likes are my Otouto, Kaasan, Momo, Fishy-kun, and the other member's of the seven. My dislikes recently changed to include the rest of my family... Oh and Lightning...

(With that Sango shivers wildly)

Sango: My hobbies used to include training with my sword Suzaku or as it was originally called, Wicked Flambirge. But now my only Hobie is training to regain my skill even with a wooden arm. My Dream is to someday find my brother and the other member's of the seven and revive the Shinobi swordsman, in hope's of over throwing the current Mizukage and liberating the people from his tyranny.

(Sango then takes a thoughtful look her wooden arm hanging to her side.)

Sango: Something about me, I was banished from my clan by my father for not having any type of Kekkei-Genkai. So I tried to become the best Kunoichi ever to gain his approval, but nothing ever worked to gain his acceptance. In the end I focused on my mother and Otouto and learned they were more my family than my father, but I still tried to gain his approval till the clan was destroyed a few years back...

(Sango looks down and Lord Pain pat's her on the back)

Lord Pain: It's okay Sango.

(Sango gives a sad smile then back's up and Lord Pain then takes a look at the audience.)

Lord Pain: Now for our special guest, please come on down!

(A shadowy figure appears to stand with Lord Pain.)

Lord Pain: Please introduce yourself...

(The shadowy figure nod's and bows to the audience.)

??????????????: My name... Vergil Negrado or simply Shinobi of Akumagakure No Sato Adopted son to the Onikage. I am Sixteen year's old, and I specialize in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, my Taijutsu is on par with any Jounin from Konoha, and my Genjutsu is non-existant. My likes are few, but include my biological and adopted families... My dislikes... ANY AND ALL RACOON'S THEY ARE THE FUCKING DEVIL'S SPAWN AND WILL ALL BE PUNISHED BY GOD FOR THERE EVIL!!!!

(Lord Pain sweat drop's as Shinobi then clears his throat.)

Shinobi: Sorry about that... My Hobbies include Training, wether with my bloodline or sword's it doesn't matter, and beating the crap out of my older twin brother Dirge. My Dream is to someday find a woman who can keep up with my prowess in battle, who doesn't judge me for what I am instead of WHO I am... If I find that person out their... I wish to have her by my side...

(Lord Pain blinks raising a brow once more...)

Shinobi: Something about me... I am of 'Deuce' level in Akumagakure, that is the same as Gennin leval to normal village's. We used a system different than that of the elemental nation's to confuse them, also so we don't give away our Nin's level we often have Deuce level nin wear either the equivalent to a Demon level vest, or Nero-Angelo style outfit's and mask's. Just so you know Akumagakure's system of levels is as such. Deuce-Gennin, Demon-Chunin, Fiend-Jounin, Arch Feind-Sanin, and lastly is Devil-Kage. An ANBU or Hunter Nin in my village are known as Nero-Angelo's, this is because they have to abide a strict code of Honor and are punished severely if ever broken... No excuses are acceptable...

Lord Pain: Thank you for that Shinobi. Now would you all be so kind as to give us the Disclaimer?

(The four nod while Sango stares at Shinobi a bit before blushing when he notices her gaze.)

Hinata: Lord Pain doesn't own anything from the original Naruto Storyline or anything he may cross over the story into.

Ino: He does own all OC's like Crow-kun and the original Jutsu or villages and places in the future of this work of fiction.

Sango: Lord Pain asks that you do not attempt to sue him. He has placed this disclaimer up to stop that so everyone knows it's not his.

Shinobi: Anyhow, now lets begin this story...

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 8:**

_**The beginning of a new Adventure: Chunin exam's begin!**_

**"Absolute power corrupts absolutely... But absolute power over what exactly?"**

**... 26LordPain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Outside of the Academy...)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked towards the ninja academy, several Chunin hopefuls were stretching or doing various exercises outside. Team seven pretty much ignored the group and headed up the stair's. Naruto counted the floor's till Sasuke walked to the second floor seeing several Gennin looking at a door with a Genjutsu over it. Then a kid in green spandex, with black hair in a bowel cut, beady eye's, large fuzzy eyebrows, wrapping's around his arm's, orange leg warmer's, and a Hittai-Ate tied around his waste on red cloth was knocked back by one of the two Gennin at the door.

"Is someone as talentless as you really taking the Chunin exam?" One of the nin sneered and Naruto glared at him.

"Why bother?" The other asked with a smirk on his face.

"Bunch of wet behind the ears snot-noses..." The first one said with a smirk and his partner nodded in agreasen.

"You said it!" Then a girl walked forward towards the two boy's. She had her brown hair done up into two bun's her bang's coming over her Hittai-ate, choccolate brown eye's, and a nice figure. She wore a pink Chinese shirt, with dark shinobi pants, her kunai pouch on her right thigh, and a pair of dark blue ninja sandals.

"Please... We're begging you... Let us in." The girl pleaded and Naruto's eye's shot open and moving faster than ever he stopped one of the nin from slapping the girl and glared at him Kamigan blazing with fury. _**"MAKE THEM PAY! THEY HAVE DARED TO ATTEMPT SUCH A VILE, DISPICABLE ACT AND IT SHOULD BE PUNISHED!!!"**_ Vengeance demanded of Naruto who tuned the enraged spirit so he wouldn't have to hear him yell anymore for people's heads.

"Never, EVER, attempt to hit any girl in my presence ever again..." He growled angrily to the Nin who blinked seeing the Kamigan. _'That boy... He moves almost as quickly as me?'_ The green spandex wearing boy thought looking at Naruto confused and amazed at the same time. The girl was basically dazed as the hand was only an inch from her face when the red haired Junchuuriki caught it saving her from a rather strong slap to the face. _'So... Chivalry's not dead after all...'_ She thought to herself blinking as Naruto looked at her with his Kamigan still active. "Are you alright?" He questioned and she nodded slowly. "Good..." Was all Naruto said before removing his hand from the other Nin's and walking back to Sasuke and Sakura. He slowed down when he was next to her and quickly whispered to her. "Next floor, Genjutsu here..." With that The girl looked to the sign and gave a subtle nod to him as he passed her.

Naruto then placed a hand on both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder's and pulled them close to whisper in their ear's, his eye's back to normal. "This is the wrong floor, that's a Genjutsu their using as a test. If you guy's counted the floor's were only on number two, we need to go up if we want to reach the real area." Naruto said then had a smirk come to his lip's. "Also, that group over their is team eight, their basically the version of our team only a year older. They have the Shinobi of last year, Neji Hyuuga, Kunoichi of the year, Tenten, and the "Dead-Last" Rock Lee all on the same time in somewhat of a similar style to our own team." Naruto explained and Sasuke smirked.

"You gave the girl info about the Genjutsu so we could see which team is better, the new or old?" He questioned in a whisper and Naruto nodded with a similar smirk to Sasuke's. "I like you when your not acting like a Dobe..." Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged his shoulder's as they waited for anyone watching them to turn there attention away.

The girl, Tenten then walked over to her teammate and helped him up discreetly whispering what Naruto told her. She then walked over to her other teammate with him and did the same. The pale eyed boy smirked as he quickly caught on to what Naruto's plan was and then decided to leave without anyone noticing. That way they wouldn't have to worry about to much competition later on.

The two nin at the door both inwardly smirked as the two team's discreetly headed down a hall. _'Not bad, they passed the test without even allerting the other's of what it was...'_ One of them thought as yet another fool tried to pass them and they got to, 'Entertain' themselves with the weak Gennin.

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto made their way down the hall a certain guy in green ran up in front of them and stopped in front of Naruto. "I would like to thank you for valiantly defending my comrade!" Lee said quickly extending his hand to Naruto who lazily took it and shook his hand. It was then that both Sasuke and Naruto noticed that the boy's bruises were all gone and Sasuke raised a brow. _'Have his bruises already healed?'_ He wondered to himself as Lee then looked passed him and Naruto to Sakura. The boy released Naruto's hand and walked over to the pink haired Kunoichi who raised a brow as he stopped in front of her and smiled. "Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura aren't you?" Lee asked and Sakura hesitantly nodded her head as Lee then gave a large smile and thumbs up. "Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" Lee stated and Naruto snickered at the sickened expression on Sakura's face.

"NO... way... You are WAY out of hand..." Sakura said in a dead pan making Lee slouch down in disappointment.

"Don't worry Pal, she does that to everyone except Sasuke." Naruto said while patting Lee on the back as a new comer walked over. Naruto knew of him as Neji Hyuuga, the guy was a real pain in the ass and had some weird deal with Fate. He had long dark hair in a loose ponytail, with his hittai-ate around his head and two strap's going down the side's of his face, like most Hyuuga he had pale eye's and skin, he wore a light tan jacket, with black shinobi shorts his kunai pouch on the right leg, wrapping's on his right arm and leg, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"You, what are you're names?" He asked and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him boredly.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke told him and the Hyuuga boy frowned.

"You're all rookie's, aren't you? How old?" Neji questioned and Sasuke answered for the group once more.

"We don't have to tell you that..." With that Neji glared at them for a second before turning away and walking down the hall Lee and Tenten following. _'This exam, is turning into a freak show...'_ Sasuke thought to himself before having Sakura grab both him and Naruto by the wrist.

"Now! Sasuke, Naruto, let's go!" She said dragging them both off and Naruto chuckled to himself. Lee looked after the group without blinking even as his team were walking off. Tenten stopped however and looked behind herself to see Lee and then called out.

"Let's go Lee. What are you doing?" She questioned and Lee turned to look at her from the side.

"You guys... Go on ahead, theres something I want to check first." Lee said and Neji ignored him walking off. Tenten looked more pensive at first but sighed and followed Neji, knowing that Lee wouldn't change his mind no matter what. As Naruto and company were walking towards the stair's when a voice came down from above. "Hey you, with the scowl... Wait up!" Lee called from above and team seven all looked up to see him. "You and me, Here and now... Want to fight?" Lee questioned of Sasuke one of his hand's outstretched to point at Sasuke who frowned.

"You want to fight me here and now?" Sasuke questioned and Lee nodded to the affirmative. Lee then jumped from his position above them and landed in front of them kicking up dust as he hit the ground landing in a crouch.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee said pointing to himself with a frown on his face before then standing and pointing at Sasuke. "Among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another... Uchiha Sasuke..." Lee explained quickly and Sasuke looked at the guy dully.

"Huh... So you knew who I was all along." Sasuke said and Lee got into a stance.

"I am calling you out!!" He stated still looking at Sasuke while Naruto pondered about the reason for such bushy eye-brow's. _'Hmmm... Perhaps there's some form of Jutsu you need Caterpillar brow's for... Or maybe this guy's just a LITTLE out of his mind...'_ Naruto thought to himself. "I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques, against the last surviving member of your legendary clan!" Lee exclaimed and Sasuke smirked. "Besides..." Lee then said and Naruto looked at him and he winked at Sakura.

"NO WAY!! THOSE EYELASHES CREEP ME OUT!" She shouted cringing back in fear and Naruto smirked seeing her in such a state. "Not too mention the Geeky 'doo, plus that caterpillar unibrow..." Sakura said then shivered violently.

"You're an angel!" Lee exclaimed blowing a kiss to Sakura and Naruto wondered if this guy realized she hated him or not? Sakura on the other hand ducked down like the blown kiss was a projectile of some kind smashing her head into the floor making Naruto nearly fall over laughing. _'Whew... That was close...'_ Sakura thought to herself as Naruto and Sasuke gave her Amused/Confused looks.

"YOU KEEP YOUR WIERD KISSES TO YOURSELF, CREEP!" Sakura shouted shaking a fist at Lee who blinked.

"Aww, don't be like that..." He said and she growled making Naruto snicker.

"So you're challenging me, even knowing my lineage?" Sasuke suddenly questioned and Naruto pouted as he wouldn't get any more entertainment...

"In other words, you're a fool!" Sakura shouted suddenly beside Sasuke and Naruto blinked... That was fast...

"So Bushy-Brow... Do you really want to learn, what it means to be Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned of the green clad boy who nodded his head once.

"Absolutely." Lee said confidently with a smirk on his face. _'Hoo! I can hardly wait! I'm going toe-to-toe with the cream of the rookie crop, first time out! Now you'll get the proof you require master guy!'_ Lee thought to himself confidently.

"Hold up..." Naruto said with a bored/annoyed tone. "Fighting right now is all well and good, but we also need to conserve our strength for the actual exam's. If we don't were going to end up with less strength then needed for whatever the first exam will throw at us..." Naruto said but then grinned his near patented foxy grin. "Besides I haven't gotten to test out how strong I am, while going all out against a real opponent yet... Add to that I have more Chakra than Sasuke, add to that my healing factor and it makes sense for me to go before you Sasuke..." Naruto stated and Lee and Sasuke both frowned.

"I have no interest in fighting you. Only the Uchiha!" Lee stated and Naruto rolled his eye's and then cracked his knuckle's.

"Yeah yeah, that's nice and all Bushy Brow, but if you want to get to him, your going to have to get passed me..." Naruto stated getting into a Bloody Claw Taijutsu stance and Lee's eye's widened before he pointed at Naruto gapping.

"You know the Bloody Claw Taijutsu Style!?" He demanded quickly and Naruto nodded with a raised brow. "Then it would be an honor to fight you! I use the Gouken Ryuu/ Strong Fist Style! Now I have the chance Guy Sensei has been seeking! To prove that your Bloody Claw's cannot defeat the true strength of our great Taijutsu! But first I must humbly ask for your name!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto frowned then turned serious.

"Then I guess you accept?" Naruto Questioned and Lee nodded his head vigorously. "Right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who's gonna kick your ass Bushy Brow..." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eye's and then decided he might as well test out his Sharingan. He activated it and then looked at Lee who got back into his stance.

"Perhaps... However, should I win I humbly request you tell me who is the master of that Style! My Sensei wishes to challenge him to prove that the strength of his own Taijutsu could easily defeat the Bloody Claw!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto nodded his head making Lee grin. "Then I cannot lose! This is for you Guy Sensei!" Lee exaclaimed rushing forward and jumping at Naruto. **"Konoha Senpuu!"** Lee shouted using a spinning flying Kick and Naruto ducked down and then rolled forward under the nin before flipping up to his feet and turning.

**"Bloody Claw, Style 1! The Art of Slashing!"** Naruto stated and concentrated Chakra to his finger tip's. As he did so blue chakra appeared around his finger's before his nail's lengthened into sharp looking claw's. Naruto then crouched and ran staying low to the ground before spinning his entire body right when he was close to Lee. **"Bloody Tornado!"** He called out his claw's slicing threw anything near to him which happened to be Lee. Lee grimaced as he was cut, luckily he had managed to jump back but his leg was slightly wounded by the claw's from Naruto's hand's.

"An impressive skill, my Leaf Whirlwind would be useless against such a technique, but I am not down yet!" Lee stated and quickly ran forward and then went low to the ground evading a slice from Naruto's claw's. Sasuke's eye's widened seeing the speed that Lee had and the sheer power of Naruto's own attacks in comparison. It was almost like the two Taijutsu style's were made to be the exact opposite of one another. **"Konoha Reppuu!"** Lee shouted kicking Naruto's feet out from under him with a powerful sweeping kick. Naruto didn't get a chance to regain his barrings as Lee then quickly spun low and kicked him to the side skidding. Naruto found and then glared at Lee heatedly.

"Not bad Bushy Brow. Still it won't be good enough..." Naruto said to the green clad boy before frowning slightly. _'This guy's holding back a lot of his real power I can tell. Even when I'm using the Bloody Claw style he hasn't found me to be a reason to use his full strength... I'll have to prove him wrong...'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk to himself. **"Bloody Claw, Style 2! The Art of Crushing!"** Naruto said as he focused Chakra into his feet and leg muscle's. They like his finger's now glew with blue chakra surrounding them and Naruto ran towards Lee at amazing speed's. _'Incredible! He's increased his speed by consentrating Chakra into his leg's! His Taijutsu unlike my own requires advanced Chakra manipulation! I wouldn't be able to use it but it is a devastating Taijutsu none the less.'_ Lee thought to himself as Naruto flipped into the air. **"Devastating Drop Kick!"** Naruto shouted and The Green clad Taijutsu user blinked then flipped backwards as Naruto Jumped to use a vertical Kick that left a three foot wide, three inch deep, crater in the ground making Sakura gape.

"Why has he been holding all that skill back for so long?" She questioned confused and Sasuke chuckled to himself. Mostly cause he was agitated he couldn't seem to copy any of Naruto's moves since they used Chakra like a jutsu, but without hand seal's and that made his Sharingan next to useless... He really didn't like that...

"He wants to surprise his enemies. What better way than to surprise your friend's and allies..." Sasuke said simply and looked as Lee blinked and frowned as Naruto flipped away from the crater in the ground. The two glared at one another for a moment as Lee then moved forward and Both punched at the same time there fist's hitting and knocking them backwards.

"It appears that you are most Skilled, Naruto-kun. I shall not underestimate you ever again!" Lee stated and Naruto smirked.

"Right..." He replied sarcastically and then focused Chakra into his hand's and arm muscle's. **"Bloody Claw, Style 3! The Art of Destruction!"** Naruto said his teeth gritted as only his torso and head were not covered by his own blue chakra. The chakra was however slowly sparking as Naruto crouched low and shot off towards Lee reeling back his fist. **"Incinerating COMBO!!"** Naruto shouted throwing his fist towards Lee. Lee dodged the first punch but missed as Naruto used an upward Kick. Naruto then moved at super fast speed's and kicked Lee in the back once more, sending him into the air as Naruto jumped up and Air Hyked to Lee's own height. Naruto then brought his fist down on Lee stomach making both move downward towards the ground, but before they hit Lee moved quickly and escaped the punch as it made a large crater and deep hole in ground. Naruto then groaned as he tried to pull his fist out of the floor and Lee quickly rushed Naruto.

**"Konoha Shoufuu!"** Lee called out sliding low and kicking Naruto in the chin making the former blond rise into the air and Lee jumped up also. **"Konoha Kage Buyou!"** Lee said as he floated behind a surprised Naruto who's eye's widened. "You are truly a strong opponent for me to have to use this Naruto-kun..." Lee said while the bandages around his arm's unraveled slowly and Sasuke and Sakura wondered what was going on. Most of the time Naruto and Lee were moving to quick for them to see but now it looked like they were going in slow motion. But just as it seemed Lee was going to make his move a pinwheel came and latched one of Lee's bandages to a wall.

"HALT!" Shouted a voice and Lee's eye's widened when he looked down to see a turtle on the ground Sakura and Sakura both turning to see the Turtle Also. "That's enough, Lee!" The turtle said and Lee was pulled by his bandage to the wall it was now stuck to Naruto flying back groaned. _'Damn, even being hit with an attack would be better than this... Guess I'll have to use THAT to get out of this after all... Shit I wanted to save that for later... But if I don't the impact may knock me out and put me out of the exam... Damn that Bushy Browed freak!'_ Naruto thought inwardly cursing as he felt all his Chakra and then opened his eye's with a scowl on his face.

**"Bloody Claw, Style 4! The Art of Armageddon!!"** Naruto shouted his whole body now covered in flame like chakra making his hair wave in the wind as he prepared to make his next move. **"Chakra Shell Armor!"** He shouted and the blue energy seemed to surround his body and the three watching gaped as the Chakra slowly solidified into a dark purple armor that still had some transparency.

He had a helmet that let some of his red hair come out of the back and only showed his eye's, a single pair of plate's on the side's of the head curving back like the Kyuubi's ears, a pair of what looked like claw's on the side of his head growing down to his cheek's. The chest plate was designed to cover his chest and had spiked shoulder armor, it also ridged as it grew along his shoulder's to his back. On his upper arm's were Chakra comprised of band's that led into a pair of gauntlet's that had spike's on them also, and curved into something of a wing on his arm. His waist armor was designed with one pad in the front and three spiky growths on his hip's that curved to attach to the first pad. His leg armor like his upper arm's were more like loose band's, with a spiked knee bad, and spiked shin guard's. His feet were covered by pointed armor also with a large spike at the back of his feet.

_'I have GOT to thank Ino for showing us this trick! Sure it only work's in Style 4 or 5 but hell it's useful!'_ Naruto thought as he hit the ground, thankfully he was unharmed due to his armor. _'Huh? What kind of technique is that?' _Lee wondered as Naruto stood up and glared at him the armor fading away as he did, some light scratches on his body. Sasuke blinked seeing Lee trembling and raised a brow as Sakura went to check on Naruto. _'He's trembling... He can't even defend himself...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Lee sat on his knee's.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked and the red haired Jinchuuriki rolled his eye's.

"Peachy..." He mumbled getting up to look at Lee.

"You... You saw?" Lee questioned of the turtle and Naruto looked at the turtle with a raised brow.

"You know the rules, Lee. That move is strictly Forbidden!" The turtle stated while team seven wondered what the deal with the Turtle was.

"P-please forgive me... I was only..." Lee stated and Naruto then had an idea. _'He's getting chewed out. Aw, man! Don't tell me the turtle is, Bushy Brows teacher!'_ Naruto thought then frowned... Could Turtle's become Ninja??? "I-I wouldn't have used the Ura Renge... I never meant..." Lee said as Sakura and Naruto made their way back to Sasuke who had de-activated his Sharingan and glared at Naruto.

"Crow teach you that style?" He asked angrily and Naruto raised a brow before nodding his head and Sasuke frowned. _'Was Kakashi Sensei right? Was Crow's clan able to create moves that not even the Sharingan can copy? And if so... Why?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself and the Turtle spoke once more to Lee.

"YOU FOOL!!" It shouted and Lee winced bowing his head. "Do you think I care about you feeble excuses?!" It demanded but didn't wait for him to try and answer. "Consider the repercussions as a Shinobi Warrior... Any Shinobi, giving away his secrets!" The turtle exclaimed to the now somber Lee.

"Y-yes, sir!" Lee stuttered and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk while looking at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with half a growl.

"What a disgrace... Losing to that clown..." Sasuke said and Naruto growled.

"It was a tie Teme... We never even got to finish!" He growled out and Sasuke continued to smirk like he was superior to him... Yet again proving what a prick he was...

"I hope you are properly prepared?" The Turtle said to the poor bow who had his head bowed down to him.

"Y-yes, sir..." He mumbled slightly dejected and the Turtle nodded.

"We'll, then... He's all yours, Master Guy!" The Turtle Shouted and a plume of smoke came from the Turtle's back and Naruto and the rest of team seven became horrified at what they saw...

"AH, The exuberance of Youth. All of you are full of it." Exclaimed what looked like an older Rock Lee, only with a Chunin vest, and even BIGGER eyebrow's which could probably scare any small child nearby... The guy then did a 'Nice Guy' Pose and Team Seven all backed away from him Naruto's mind however had a slight reversion to his Dobe self... _'HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST FUCKING EYEBROWS YET! THEY ALMOST LOOK ALIVE!!!'_ Naruto thought as Sakura then muttered.

"Its that same dorky 'do... And... UBBER brows!" She stated and shivered as Naruto then added onto that thought.

"I've never seen anything like 'em in my whole life..." Was all Naruto could say without sounding like his old Dobe self...

"H-hey!! Don't try to make fun of Guy Sensei!!" Lee shouted out at them and Naruto finally lost it.

"OH, SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO MAKE OF ALL THE FREAKS WHO KEEP POPPING IN HERE!!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke and Sakura both nodded agreeing with him completely at this point.

"WHAT..." Lee questioned confused.

"Lee!" Guy called and the Green clad Gennin turned to his Sensei quickly.

"Oh! Uh, yes, sir!" Lee exclaimed and his sensei punched him hard in the face exclaiming, idiot, as Team seven all looked at the scene still half annoyed half confused...

"You, you..." Guy said looking down on his student and Lee looked up to him.

"Sensei..." Lee said and Naruto felt like something bad was about to happen...

The two bowel cut freak's both spouted over dramatic tear's and Lee then looked to Guy. "Sensei... I... I..." With that Lee lunged forward. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUY SENSEI!!" He shouted and Guy lunged forward also with tear's.

"LEE!!" Guy shouted and Naruto felt his stomach turn.

"GUY SENSEI!!" Lee shouted and Sakura suddenly turned green.

"LEE!!!" Guy called out and Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat.

With that the two came together in a hug as a Sunset suddenly appeared behind them. Sasuke and Naruto both activated their respective bloodline's and nearly screamed when they saw it wasn't a Genjutsu... "That's Enough Lee! Not one more word!" Guy exclaimed to his student still hugging him tearfully.

"SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed loudly with over dramatic tear's.

"OH KAMI PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!" Naruto shouted covering his eye's. _**"DESTROY THEM!! MAKE THEM PAY FOR FORCING INNOCENT PEOPLE TO INDURE THAT!!! IT'S A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!!!"**_ Vengeance exclaimed into Naruto's mind as the red-haired boy tried to find some way to burn the image of what he had just seen.

"I understand. It's because you're young!" Guy exclaimed as Naruto held his stomach Kamigan spinning wildly as Vengeance tried to gain control so he could punish those two.

"SENSEI!" Lee called out as Sakura tried to get Naruto to stop muttering about way's to release Vengeance upon the two Bushy Browed freaks...

"It's all right, Lee! Mistakes and youth go hand in hand." Guy said to his student as Naruto shakily got back to his feet. _'Must not allow myself to show weakness... Must fight urge to gag...'_ Sasuke and the rest of Team seven thought suppressing their own need to retch and cleanse the content's of their stomach's.

"You are too kind... SENSEI!!" Lee Stated then exclaimed loudly making them feel even worse than they had before...

"But I can't let your attempt to break the big rule go unpunished. Your penalty will be to sweat after the Chunin Exams!" Guy told Lee returning everything back to normal... Or at least as normal as it could be with those two...

"I understand!!" Lee exclaimed saluting his sensei.

"Five hundred lap's around the Practice Arena!" Guy exclaimed and Team Seven could only stare at the two.

"YES, SIR!!" Lee exclaimed as Guy struck a pose. Guy then looked at Team Seven and a smirk came to his lip's as he did. _'Unless I miss my guess, those children... Are Kakashi's.'_ Guy thought to himself and then grinned.

"By the way... How is Kakashi? I'm asking you!" Guy inquired and only Sasuke was able to speak at the moment without fear of throwing up.

"You know Kakashi Sensei?" He questioned and Guy placed his hand on his chin eye's closed and smirking.

"Do I know him? Heh heh..." Guy said from beside Lee then vanished and made Sasuke's eye's go wide when he felt something behind himself. "I should say so! We're arch-rivals!" Guy exclaimed surprising the three rookie's who weren't able to see him move, let alone get behind them. "The score stands at fifty to forty nine. I'm stronger than he is!" Guy stated boldly with a thumb's up and a smile. _'He's fast. His speed is even greater than Kakashi Sensei's! Is he even human?'_ Sasuke inwardly questioned while Sakura and Naruto wondered why 'Guy' was so freaky...

"As you can see, Guy Sensei is totally amazing!!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto inwardly wondered if Guy purposely made Lee into a 'Mini-me' type clone or not?

"I know Lee started this fight, but take pity on his old teacher. For the sake of my own self respect, forgive him." Guy said to Naruto who grinned nervously.

"Uhh... Sure..." Naruto said and Guy grinned widely.

"EXCELLANT!" He exclaimed striking a 'Dramatic' Pose... "You and Lee should head up to the classroom now." Guy said while throwing a Kunai at the Pinwheel holding Lee's Wrapping's to the wall. As they came down Naruto noticed that on Lee's hand's were bruises, scar's, and stitches... "Best of Luck, Lee! Later!" Guy exclaimed vanishing.

"Yes, sir!" Lee exclaimed saluting his Sensei. The bowl cut boy then looked at Naruto and smirked. "Naruto. I hope we can meet later in the Chunin Exams'. I will defeat you and learn who created that interesting style! But... You and Sasuke are not who I truly wish to fight!" Lee stated while re-wrapping his wrapping's. "I wish to fight the strongest junior ninja here... A member of my own team... I intend to take him down during this exam! That is why I am entering. And by the way... Both you and Sasuke are on my list now, too." Lee said and then crouched low before flinging himself up. "I'm off to apply for the exam, be ready for it!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto clenched his fist's.

"So... That Kamigan thing isn't so great after all..." Sasuke suddenly said and Naruto frowned then turned a glaring eye at him.

"Shut up Uchiha. The Kamigan isn't something I'd want to use on him... He's freaky as hell, but doesn't deserve what I could do to him with it's power..." Naruto stated and Sasuke raised a brow before smirking.

"In any case, it looks like this Chunin exam is going to be very interesting." Sasuke says with his smirk still present. Both Naruto and Sakura nod their own head's in agreement before smiling or, grinning in Naruto's case. "Then let's go already..." Sasuke stated and the team made their way up the stair's and came to room 301 at last.

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura." Came Kakashi's voice from in front of the door and Naruto raised a brow. "This way you all qualify to apply for the Chunin exams." Kakashi said and Sakura blinked.

"... What do you mean?" She questioned and Kakashi eye smiled.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by a three-man cell." Kakashi explained and Sakura gawked.

"But... Kakashi Sensei, you said it was up to each of us whether or not to apply. Were you lying?" Sakura questioned of there Jounin Sensei who chuckled lightly.

"I said what I had to to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke... And you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it." Kakashi explained and Naruto smirked seeing the look on Sakura's face.

"What would have happened if Sasuke and Naruto had shown up without me?" Sakura questioned and Sasuke minutely nodded his own head to their sensei. Naruto just started looking over the minor scratches on his body with a frown, why was it that stupid fox loved to annoy him like this?!

"I'd have knocked them out right here. None of you would have gotten past this point without both of the other's." Kakashi said then eye-smiled to them all once more. "But your all here because you want to be. And I'm very proud of you. Now get in there." The silver haired man ordered and his team smiled and walked past him, opening the door and walking inside only to get a surprise.

_'So many people... Are they all here to apply? They look incredible...'_ Sakura thought to herself suddenly starting to doubt coming to the exam or not while Sasuke surveyed the nin too see who would be worth his time.

The were other ninja all over the room, it would seem that even with the number they left downstairs they'd have quite a bit of competition... However they were all glaring at them heatedly as though they had angered them somehow. _'Hmmm... Might as well check around this place. With so many people from different countries I might find a few more aura's that are different from the other's I've see...'_ Naruto thought to himself and activated his Kamigan. _'Let's see now... Sasuke has a REALY dark blue Aura, Sakura's is such a light blue I can barely tell it from white, That group from Kumo have some real dark Aura's, and the Ama-nin have even darker Aura's than Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought to himself till he saw Ino walk over to them with Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Hey you finally dropped the Dobe act in public!" Ino said with a grin and Naruto smirked. He didn't pay attention to the gaping Sakura or the fact Sasuke had a brow raised into his hair.

"What? Didn't believe me when I told you I was going to?" He questioned and Ino was to busy looking at his eye's before smirking.

"So that's what that bloodline of your's looks like... Kind of pretty." She said and Naruto shrugged his shoulder's, he didn't care if it was pretty or not... "What do you guy's think?" Ino asked her two team mate's, Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto noted that Ino's aura was almost transparent even to his eye's and yet was a light shade of blue, Shikamaru's was dark gray and like him seemed lazy, Chouji's looked more or less normal save the fact it was larger than it should be... Even an Akamichi's Aura was fat!

"I'm just glad he's finally acting like himself... He's too troublesome as a blond..." Shikamaru said while Chouji just continued to eat from his bag of chips.

"Hey... What's wrong with blonds?" Ino asked with an edge to her tone and Shikamaru shivered once then mumbled something that sounded like, Troublesome...

"Hey! There you are!" Came a shout from Kiba Inuzuka and the rest of his own team. "So, looks like the gang's all here." Kiba said and Shikamaru frowned.

"Including you unfortunately..." Shikamaru mumbled and Kiba ignored the shot.

"So... Is Kisara's team here or were we the only one's who decided to apply?" Kiba then questioned but that same question was answered when Kisara and the other two member's of her own cell walked in. "Hey there bitches!" Kiba said grinning and Kisara had a tic on her forehead before looking to a pissed Kairi, and an enraged Arissa who's eye's seemed to flash red for a mere second and Naruto saw all their aura's turn into something akin to fire... _'That must be anger... Haven't seen it much, I've seen fear and a lot of suspicion but pure Rage is new...'_ Naruto mused then inwardly noted that Arissa had a Red aura, Kisara had a stark White one, Kairi's looked like Kiba's, both being a more forest green color... Hmmm... Hinata's was a light Lavender, that Neji guy's a darker Lavender, Lee's was blue but was somewhat larger than normal, and Tenten's was average... Naruto figured that meant a person with a Kekkei-Genkai had a differant colored aura than a normal person... Wait... Did Kisara have a Kekkei-Genkai?

"Please Castrate him..." Kisara mumbled and Kairi grinned evilly making Kiba pale and Naruto snicker. "Hey Naruto. So all of this year's rookie's decided to enter, huh?" Kisara questioned and Naruto nodded his head. "I can't help but wonder how far we're all going to get..." Kisara said and Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm making sure I make it all the way threw this..." He stated with a smirk and Naruto inwardly groaned.

"What!? They way we've trained there's no way you're gonna beat us!" Kiba shouted at Sasuke, Kairi glaring at the boy angrily also and Kisara sweat dropped. Just then Kiba had his ear pulled on, courtesy of an annoyed Hinata who decided she was sick of acting and if Naruto and Ino were dropping there mask's, hers was out a here too.

"Excuse him, he needs to learn more manner's..." She said bowing before pulling Kiba away, and Shino blinked then smirked behind his collar. He felt it was about time she started to act like herself... He was going to confront her about it... But now he didn't even have to... As always, the silent bug user wins... Heh-heh...

"Would you guy's do us all a favor and just shut up?" Came a voice from behind the group and they all turned to see an older nin standing behind them. He had silver hair that was in a short spiky ponytail, his bang's coming down over his Hittai-ate, and glasses on the bridge of his nose in front of his dark eye's. He had a white T-shirt on, with a black body suit over it, black fingerless glove's with metal plate's at the back of his hand's, a tan sash around his waist, and black ninja sandals. "You four gang's of would be hot-shots are all Gennin right? Kids barely out of the local ninja Academy?" The older nin stated more than questioned. "All wet behind the ears, and runny nosed! This isn't a school field trip, you know." The nin told them getting a frown from several of the 'Rookies'.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bub?" Ino questioned annoyedly of the nin who just smirked at her.

"Names Kabuto. You kids need to open your eye's some." Kabuto said and Naruto looked around and noticed that all of the nin in the area, especially the Ama-nin were glaring at them heatedly... Then he saw an Aura that made him look towards it's owner still listening to Kabuto. "Watch out for those guy's behind you, there Amagakure, Those-who-hide-in-the-rain, and they've got very short fuses. Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you all a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you." Kabuto said as most of the nin all turned away, Naruto however was looking at a group to the side of the room. "But seeing as that's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you know everything. I remember what it was like." Kabuto said while pulling something from his back pouch.

"Kabuto?" Sakura asked and Kabuto nodded to her. "Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?" She questioned and Kabuto smirked.

"Not second, SEVENTH... Twice a year for... hmmm, Going on four year's now." He stated and Kiba suddenly laughed while Hintata shook her head before slapping him on the arm, which got him to stop as she glared at him.

"Wow... Then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!" Sakura guessed and a smirk came to Kabuto's lip's.

"I guess so... The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence for what you're in for... With these Shinobi Info Cards." Kabuto said while producing a stack of card's and Naruto looked at them from the corner of his eye's. He heard Sakura question Kabuto about the card's and Kabuto explained that they were card's infused with his chakra, and that only he could get them to show what was on them. He then demonstrated by using one card to show them a 3-D bar graph of how many ninja were being sent to this year's Chunin exam and Naruto quickly looked the list over.

Sunagakure-30

Amagakure-21

Kusagakure-6

Takigakure-6

Konohagakure- 90

Otogakure-3

Akumagakure-3

Garandougakure-3

_'Woah, those last three are new... I've never even heard of them before... Sound, Demon, and Void? What kind of Ninja are they, to come from village's like that...'_ Naruto wondered to himself as Kabuto then told them he had Dossier card's on single applicant's also. _'Okay, Sasuke's going for Gaara and Lee I know, probably myself also, but I need to find out something about Akuma and Garandou... Hopefully those guy's I spotted aren't from them...'_ Naruto thought as Kabuto asked Sasuke if he had anyone he wanted to know about.

"Yeah, Gaara of the Desert from Sunagakure, Rock Lee of Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Sasuke said surprising everyone but Naruto himself, who was still deep in his own thought's.

"You know their names. No sweat then!" Kabuto exclaimed and placed three card's onto the ground. Naruto glanced at the card's and raised a brow when he noticed that he could see what was on them fine... And Kabuto hadn't released them yet... _'My Kamigan must be letting me see what cannot be seen... Wait I already said that to that Kankuro creep!'_ Naruto thought as Sasuke told Kabuto to show him the results of the first person. "First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guy's. Missions to date: 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank. His Team's Jounin Sensei is Might Guy... And his Taijutsu have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. He was considered a stand out among last years Gennin... But he didn't apply for the Chunin exams. He's a first-timer, like you guy's, his Teammates are, Neji Hyuuga and a girl named Tenten." Kabuto said and Naruto and Hinata both looked to one another when he mentioned Neji and Hinata sighed. Kabuto then put his hand on the middle card and info popped up on it.

"Next up is Gaara. Eight C-rank, and... woah... one B-rank mission... Not many rookie Shinobi get B-ranked Mission assignments! Since he's from way out in Suna, I have less on him... But it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed... Without even a single scratch..." Kabuto said to some now thoroughly surprised Gennin. "And last is the Uzumaki boy." Kabuto then touched the last card and instead of his red haired self, it had his blond self... "Hmm... I need to update his..." Kabuto said while looking at the new Naruto who shrugged glad he had turned his Kamigon off. "What I do have is that he has been on... 24 D-rank, and 1 A-Rank mission... Not bad for a Gennin at all... However he wasn't unscathed like Gaara was in most cases... He has an almost unheard of regeneration ability..." Kabuto said and Sasuke stopped him.

"What do you mean unheard of Regeneration Ability?" He questioned and Kabuto smirked.

"Well... Naruto Uzumaki is able to regenerate from even Near Fatal wound's. Only something like a knife in the head straight to the brain or heart even has a chance of killing him. Cutting his head off would work also, and it seems he can regenerate lost limb's and tissue also... As a bonus, most poisons and deseises don't even affect him." Kabuto explained as all but team Eight and Hinata gawked at Naruto. Sasuke seemed to just glare at him annoyed and Naruto could only shrug.

"What... That thing is useful, although it hurts a lot... If you guy's think I managed to survive Niisan's training without that regeneration and you're nut's!" Naruto then said and Hinata and Ino both shivered while Shikamaru and Chouji paled.

"Don't remind us..." Ino mumbled quietly so no one would hear. However Kiba or rather Akamaru did, but the Dog decided to keep that info for later when it might be useful to his master, Errr... Friend Kiba.

"Anything else on him you'll have to ask him yourself. He's got so many S-Rank secrets that I couldn't begin to figure out what they were..." Kabuto then said with a shrug as every one looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto grinned nervously and then narrowed his eye's.

"Sorry. But those secrets are secrets for a reason. I can't have them let out until 'I' want them out..." Naruto stated and some of them shrugged. Sasuke seemed to just glare at him angrily again. "Also, who are the two team's from Akuma and Garandou?" Naruto then questioned of Kabuto who smirked and pulled out six card's and placed them on the ground.

"Alright let's see... First up Akumagakure. Now seeing as none of you have probably heard of this particular village, I'll be nice and give you a little back story. Akumagakure lies deep in a mountain lined region, a perfect place to guard, mostly because the mountains make it near impossible to invade them unless they use a narrow path. However it also means they have more trouble getting missions outside of their country. Akuma-nin travel in team's of three even as Jounin level nin. This is because unlike other nation's, Akuma NEVER leave a man behind, even at the risk of failing a mission. The motto of the Demon-Village is and I quote. "A man's life is worth more than what can be measured by mere coin's of gold". As such there number's of Shinobi are nearly triple that of other nation's who expect perfection from their own Nin." Kabuto explained and Naruto couldn't help the small smile on his lip's when he heard of the way's of this "Demon" village. What he didn't know was that Kisara was also smiling at the same time but for a different reason...

"Why are they called the "Hidden-Demon" village if they value life so much?" Sakura questioned and Kabuto pulled out another card and placed it on the ground. Suddenly a 3-D picture of a mountainous area with a single city in the middle came up.

"Because this village is descended from the Hebungakure ninja from Whirlpool country." Kabuto said and Naruto's eye's widened... He may have actual LIVING relatives there! "Apparently one of the Whirlpool's that said country was known for, was actually a tunnel of some sort that led to this new area. They even made an escape plan to use it, in case Whirlpool became unlivable or attacked by a large nation or demon. As such they called the Whirlpool that lead to this place, "The Pit" or "Hell" as some might say. Heaven leading to Hell in other word's." As he explained the picture on the card changed slowly showing a lake and then it leading to a further along village that Naruto suspect was Hebungakure... "As such they named the village beyond it, The-Village-Hidden-By-The-Demons, as somewhat of a joke." Kabuto explained and they all nodded slowly taking that all in.

"Okay, now who did they send to compete this year?" Naruto asked again and Kabuto frowned slightly.

"Not this year, you mean for once..." He said and Naruto and the other's all either raised a brow or looked confused at his statement. "Akumagakure is one of the most dangerous village's there is. Mostly because of the fact that they have to train harder to live on their own in the mountain's and to get passed all the mountain's to get high level missions. They originally had to hunt and scout out terain to find food. Now they incorporate it in their training, every member of the Demon Village is an excellent Hunter. And not only that, but also because there seasoned Nin all live to teach the next Generation..." Kabuto said with a shake of his head finishing the story.

"Now that that's out of the way, just tell us about these guy's..." Sasuke suddenly said with an annoyed tone and the other's all nodded there head's in agreement.

"Alright then. First up..." Kabuto said and placed a finger on the first card and a boy with silver hair and a black mask came up. "His name is "Vergil Negrado" or as most call him, Shinobi. He's Three and a half year's older than you, three year's older than Naruto, and he's been on... woah... 100 D-ranks, 20 C-ranks, and get this... 1 S-RANK!" Kabuto said with a slack jaw. Naruto's almost fell also but he managed to only let his eye's widen as the other's did also. "This guy is big, I mean an S-Rank at his level is like finding the key's to the Hokage tower..." Kabuto stated and Naruto snickered as he'd done that once... "Anyways, he's originally from whirlpool, and is the adopted son of the Onikage/ Demon Shadow. He has a brother and a sister, the brother's his twin, the sister is adopted also. I don't have much more on him, except he has a strange Bloodline that's not related to the other's of Akumagakure." Kabuto said and then placed his hand on the next card, a boy with silver hair, a hittai-ate around his forehead, his hair slightly covering his left blue eye, and black bandages around his mouth like Zabuza appeared.

"Next is "Dirge Negrado" or Camior as some have come to call him. He has the same stats as his brother as far as mission's go and I've got nothing else on him to differentiate him from him. The two supposedly have some kind of rivalry and they also show the same bloodline but it's somewhat of a new one." Kabuto said then went to the next nin. "Last but not least. "Janet Negrado" or Shadow. She's two year's older than you and the biological daughter of the Onikage and has the "Anti-Form" bloodline." With that Shikamaru glared at the girl in the picture heated and angrily while Naruto raised a brow. "She's got yet again, the same stats as her brother's. I do know that she is often caudled by her father, but her brother's treat her like she were anyone else, even while on a mission. She's not weak from what I've heard but she does have a bit of a temper." Kabuto explained and Naruto nodded his head in thought.

"Now for the Garandougakure/Hidden-Void nin." He stated and Kabuto nodded, he then placed a hand on another card and raised a brow. The man was completely covered, none of his feature's not even his eye's could be seen, as he wore black leather band's all around him somewhat like Sable.

"Alright... No mission data, no bloodline data, no nothing! These guy's might as well not even 'EXIST'! let alone be in the Chunin exam's..." Kabuto said as he went threw each of the card's, each of the nin looking like the first one, and he couldn't help but frown deeply, concerned and unnerved by this recent predicament. _'This isn't good, these guy's could all be very dangerous, not to mention those Akumagakure guy's... I have to tell lord Orochimaru, and soon...'_ Kabuto stated and Naruto frowned.

"What do you know about Garandougakure itself?" Naruto questioned and Kabuto sighed.

"If I have nothing on the nin, I have nothing on the country kid. These guy's don't exist. If at all possible, I'd suggest staying far, FAR away from any one of them..." Kabuto warned looking to his side to look at the said nin and Naruto did also and he shivered. _'Yep... my suspicion was correct... Someone in heaven hates me...'_ He thought to himself activating his Kamigon and looking at the pit of black nothingness that made up the Aura's of the nin from Garandougakure. He then slowly looked at the other three, the one's from Akumagakure and gulped. The girl had a relatively normal aura, though it was violet, it was her older brother's aura's that confused him. The first, Shinobi, had an ice colored aura at his arm's and some of his head while it somehow formed wing's off his back that looked like a greenish inferno. His brother's was large yet arched around his body like blue Electricity and then converted into a spiraling wind at his feet and back like white wing's. Naruto then took a look at their head band's so he'd be able to tell who they were.

There Hittai-Ate was odd looking compared to the normal one's he'd seen thus far. They had four line's on them that curved inward when close together, and outward at the back, making it look like four eye slit's. The Shape of the headband was was also different, it was curved at the end's and near the center, to make it visor like in shape, with two long and thin 'Horns' coming out of the side's and reaching up to curve back along the head of a person if it were pulled down over the eye's, and the small part for their nose was proof of the idea it was also a visor of some sort also. He also noted that he head band's were all on black cloth with long ties in the back. He then looked at the Nin Themselves with a critical eye.

The first was the one called Shinobi. He was tall and had an athletic build, with a black mask with blue design on it, some of which looked like he had four blue eye slit's. He had spiky silver hair flowing back out of his mask, and his Hittai-ate around his neck the horn's curving beside his neck without harming him. With white armor that seemed like it was ANBU style on his chest, a black ANBU shirt under it. A gray and red sash around his waist with a pair of Wakizashi's strapped to his back. Black leather hip and thigh armor that also covered his waist and some of his ANBU type upper body armor.(Think of Seshomaru's armor without the chest or shoulder plate's.) Black leather wrist protector's that had blue line's on them also, a long black fingerless glove on his left arm, bandages on his right. A pair of skin tight black knee length shorts, with a large Kunai holster that had three place's for Kunai rather than two, and also had a place for shurrikan and other item's on it also, at his right thigh. And black and blue sandals that didn't have a sole on them for some odd reason.

Next to him must have been Camior. He had mid length Silver hair, pulled back into a short spiky ponytail, while some was under his Hittai-ate and covered his left blue eye. His skin was pale like his brother and he was also fairly tall and also had an athletic build. He wore black bandages around his lower face, neck, and jaw in a similar style to Zabuza. He had a black leather trench coat with a red collar, the right sleeve seemed to be missing, in it's place a strip of red leather and three black band's went down his arm. On his left bicep was a second head band this one baring the "Hebungakure" symbol on it. On his back was a large broad sword with a skull at the base of the blade, two wing like blade's coming out of the skull to form the hilt with black leather wrapped around it's handle. Red fingerless glove's with a steel plate at the back of each fist and pouches at his wrist's, a pair of tight black glove's beneath them. A black ANBU style chest plate could barely be seen beneath his equally black coat. He also had on long black pants with his Kunai case(Same design as Shinobi's) on his right thigh. And last he wore a pair of black sandals with red band's around his legs to hold them on tightly Red steel at the back of his heel and along the sole.

And finally came the girl, obviously this one was Shadow. She had long black spiky hair with blue streak's in it that covered her right blood red eye and had two long strips of hair come from her bang's and travel down her cheek's to her chest. Her skin was fair and as pale as the moon, with two long stripe's on her cheek's similar to Naruto's only one less and with a thicker outline, and black lip's. What caused the red-head to raise a brow more than anything else about her was that she had slightly pointed ear's. She wore a white armored chest plate, with thicker gray armor at her stomach and along the waist band, thick gray armor on her shoulder's with steel plate's baring the Akumagakure symbol, and a black shirt could just barely be seen around her neck as it was the same type ANBU wore. She had a pair of tight leather band's wrapped around her biceps, and a pair of black fingerless glove's with steel plate's at the back of each fist, white leather forearm guards with thicker gray armor on them. Her shorts were skin tight with black leather armor on her hip's with a pair of cloth's dangling down her thigh's. Two Kunai Cases(Same design as Shinobi) one on both thigh's, and white leather shin guards with thicker gray armor worn over her black Shnobi sandals.

As Naruto looked at the three he couldn't help get the feeling that they were going to play some part in his life in the near future... However he shook that feeling and looked at Kabuto as he then explained to them about the nin sent from the villages to the Chunin exams.

"Anybody besides me suddenly feeling outclassed?" Hinata questioned looking around nervously also spotting the Team from Akumagakure and shivering.

"So what are you telling us... Everyone here..." She started and Kabuto finished with a smirk on his face.

"Are Elite hand-picked Shinobi, the best young ninja in the world." Kabuto stated and some of the Rookie's shivered while Naruto did but only because the Void-Nin's aura's were moving and coiling like snake's of some kind before they then walked away and he deactivated the Kamigon sweating slightly. _'I SOOOO, don't like the look of those Void guy's Aura's. And I'm less inclined to like the one's around the boy's from Akumagakure with the way they move... What the hell is going on here? Why are all these freak's showing up now of all times?'_ Naruto wondered to himself shaking slightly.

"Naruto... Are you okay?" Sakura suddenly questioned and Naruto looked at her with wide eye's before taking in a breath and then smiling nervously.

"Yeah... Fine..." He said and Ino and Hinata both looked at one another worriedly. Anything that could make Naruto look like that was not good for anyone, and that meant he was the farthest from fine he could be... Just then someone came from the crowd, rolling up his sleeve as he ran towards Kabuto as another nin came from above the group and tossed two dagger's at Kabuto. The silver haired nin jumped back out of harm only for the first guy to come forward. The nin then reeled a hand back and flung it forward and Naruto raised a brow when he saw a strange looking gauntlet on that arm. The nin punched forward, Kabuto barely dodging the attack and Naruto narrowed his eye's. _'What's that sound?'_ He wondered hearing a sound like a ding of some kind. As Kabuto looked at the Sound nin he suddenly felt something and his glasses cracked.

"What's going on? He dodged the blow but something broke his glasses!" Sasuke questioned and Shikamaru sighed.

"His nose probably got grazed... Serves him right for acting all superior." Shikamaru said and Kabuto suddenly started to shiver before hurling on the ground.

"Kabuto!" Sakura called going to help the nin while Naruto glared at the three from Oto.

The one who attacked Kabuto had a bandaged face leaving only one eye and ear visible, his Hittei-ate around his forehead. There was a bale of hay or something like it on his back, a camo-pattern scarf, and a long jacket that Naruto half expected on a mental patient, a sash, camo-print pants, metal shin guards, and black shinobi sandals. The next guy had spiky hair, a Hittai-Ate that also had plates come down to cover his cheek's, a camo-print scarf and pants, a shirt with the Kanji for death on it three time's, a black belt with a black shirt under the first one and Shinobi sandals. Last was a girl with long dark hair, like the boy's she had camo-print scarf and pants only also a skirt, a vest, black wrist band's, and black shinobi sandals.

"Are you alright Kabuto?" Sakura questioned of the silver haired Gennin.

"... Yeah... I'm fine..." Kabuto groaned and Naruto frowned glaring at the Otonin.

"Better add this to your Dossier cards. The three applicants from the sound village will all make Chunin this year!" Came the boast the spiky haired one, Abumi Zaku. _'I know Kabuto ducked that blow... So what happened to him? Why did he vomit?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself with narrowed eye's.

"Would everybody please just shut up?!" Came a shout from the front of the class and all the team's turned to see a large plume of smoke before several men dressed in nearly the same gray suit stood behind a man with a long black trench coat, black glove's, and a black Hittai-Ate on a bandanna and wore the same gray suit as the other's all appeared. _'Their the interrogation department if I'm not mistaken... Oh shit... This is gonna be a half torture, half mental test then...'_ Naruto thought to himself as the big guy glared at everyone. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the first Proctor of the Chunin exams." Ibiki said and Naruto inwardly shuddered. This was gonna be one dousy of a test if what had happened thus far were any indication.

"Is that him?" Shadow asked her brother while looking at Naruto.

"Yes... He's the target..." Shinobi said with a bored tone.

"Hmmm... Doesn't seem like much to me..." Camior said and Shinobi chuckled.

"Of course not brother... It's his eye's that can see the truth... Not ours..." Shinobi said simply while looking at Naruto from behind his mask's slitted eyes...

--------------------

TBC...

Naruto: Man that test is a douzy...

Sakura: What are you talking about? That was easy!

Sasuke: You're only saying that cause you're a brianiac...

Sakura: B-but... Sasuke...

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin Exams part 2:**_

_**Forest of Death Showdown,**_

_**Shadowy Assassins Lurk Within!**_

Naruto: This aught a be good!

-------------------

Current Poll(s)...

Kyuubi Gender Poll:

Extended due to tie: End's during 2nd part of Chunin exam's arc...

Male: 1

Female: 4

(End's next chapter...)

---

Pairing for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: 3

Kisara Hatake: 8

Tenten: 3

Temari of the Sand: 2

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): 7

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): 2

Haku: 4

FemKyuubi: 2

Kurenai: 1

**Removed Sakura, Ayame, and the Other vote seeing as it was obvious no one wanted them...**

**Side Note: **If the Harem wins the vote, then the girl's with the most vote's will be in it, I'll also extend the voting period till just before Naruto's Two-and a half- training trip if it wins. But I want to know if I should make this story a harem or not soon so I can plan it out.

(Only four of the girl's will be in the actual harem, so you might want to make sure the girl you want somehow wins...)

Harem: Yes Harem has won.

--

Dirge: Latin for A Death March

Camior: Latin for Warrior

Negrado: Not sure, but I think it's either Latin or Greek for The Crow

Shinobi: Ninja/ Heart and Blade

--

Naruto's Style of Taijutsu is different than normal as you might be able to tell. What it does is slowly adapt the body to heightened amount's of Chakra. And if you remember the first or second Chapter you'd realize that's because the 5th and final Style is when you open the first gate. Not sure if it really would, but they use this method to allow there body to adapt to high Chakra levels and thus are able to open the first gate without wearing themselves out. Now Naruto, Ino, and Crow are the only one's who know of this method, probably why Guy wants to find the master of the Blood Claw Tajutsu so bad is so he'll be able to incorporate a similar style to the Strong Fist Taijutsu so the Primary and Reverse Lotus won't harm his Student Lee so bad when he uses them. Also, Ino and Crow don't need to use the step's like Naruto because Naruto doesn't use the Bloody Claw style as much as Crow or Ino do.

--

**Also, Naruto's Chakra Shell armor resembles the weird transparent Armor that Siegfried from Soul Caliber 4 wears over his normal outfit. Only with a helmet on, and it's purple instead of blue. However it's not an exact copy of it as you might be able to notice from the description. Also why Naruto's Chakra turned Purple will be explained either next Chapter or after that.**

**How did I do with the Japanese name's? I'm going to start doing that with all but my own original Jutsu. One reason, they do sound cooler. Another is because then it's easier to tell my own from the Manga's jutsu.**

**To Kerrde06, Yes you can vote for multiple woman, in fact I encourage it now.**

**To Leafnin, yes Naruto will be having some special Jutsu. But you won't see any of them till the finals of the Chunin exam's. But thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	9. Chunin Exams: Part2

Lord Pain: Hello! I'd like to personally thank all of my reviewers. You make continuing this story worth it in the end! Now then, today I would like, Camior, Shadow, Vengeance, and Kyuubi to tell us a little about themselves. Camior you go first.

(Said boy walks to the stage and gives a slight bow.)

Camior: Alright, my name is Dirge Negrado, also I'm known as Camior in my village. I am Sixteen and the twin brother to Shinobi. My likes are simply my two sibling's, Shinobi and Shadow. My dislikes are the ninja who murdered my mother, and especially my father... My hobbies... Are none of your concern... My Dreams... I'm not getting into that with you.

(Lord Pain frowns as then Camior sighs.)

Camior: Something about me, I wield the sword Rebellion left to me by my father, just as my brother Vergil wields twin short sword's named after my grandfather's personal weapons. My skill with Rebellion is unmatched, even compared to my brother Vergils skill with his twin blade's or a Katana.

(Lord Pain nod's and then motions to the next character.)

Shadow: Yo! I'm Shadow or Janet Negrado daughter to the Onikage and Heir to the Anti-form Bloodline. My likes are my village, and my brother's especially. My dislikes are fool's who attack other's just because of the way they were born or who their parents were. My hobbies... Hmmm... I like to draw... My dream for the future is to be the next Onikage like my dad!

Shadow: Something about me... The Nara and the Negrado families have had a fierce rivalry since before Konoha was even formed. The reason is because of the fact that one clan is a mutation of the other. Most believe that the Nara's "Living Shadow" Bloodline mutated from our "Anti-Form" Bloodline. The reason they think this is because of the fact the Nara's Bloodline seems like a weaker version of our Anti-Form. However no one is actually sure which clan came before the other.

Lord Pain: Right, thanks Shadow. Next up, Naruto's inner self, Vengeance.

(A being in black with chain's on his arm's walks out and glares at the audience.

Vengeance: _**My name is Vengeance. I have no likes, nor do I dislike anything. My hobbies are also non-existent. As for dreams... Well... I want to destroy the people who made my other self suffer as a child... Something about me... I'm a dude's inner self Designed to control the powers of his bloodline, WHAT DO YOU THINK! Talk to someone else already I'm sick of talking to you...**_

(With that Vengeance leaves and Lord Pain frowns.)

Lord Pain: Right... Oh well next up, everyone's favorite Fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Kyuubi: **Heh heh. Hi. I'm Kyuubi, never had another name really, I like Pranking people whom I don't like, and learning new thing's... OH! And I love Ramen! I dislike Traitor's, back stabbing bastard's, long winded speeches, and anyone who gets in between me and Ramen. My hobbies... Recent event's have forced me to take up 'Sleeping In' as a hobby... Dreams... To finally get out of the kit once and for all...**

Kyuubi: **Something about me... Well... As vengeance said I don't want to talk to you anymore...**

Lord Pain: (Mumbles)Bitch... Well now that that's over, time for the Disclaimer Guy's!

Camior: Lord pain doesn't own anything from the original Naruto Manga or Anime.

Shadow: He only owns the OC's, Original Jutsu, and situation within this work of fiction.

Vengeance: _**He is making no money by doing this so don't sue him for it, you wouldn't get anything anyways.**_

Kyuubi: **He's always spending too much money on his manga to pay you anyways...**

Lord Pain: (Mumbling)That was mean... Oh well on with the show.

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Chunin Exams part 2: Forest of Death Showdown, Shadowy Assassins Lurk Within!**_

**"Trust creates many things... One of which is friendship. Friends share your joy and suffering. They make life worth Living."**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Academy, Room 53...)

Ibiki, the first proctor had just made everyone sit down in a desk to take a written test. Naruto was sitting down Next to Hinata, the three void nin were in the back, Ino was behind Sakura, with Shikamaru a couple seat's to her left, Chouji, Sasuke was two row's behind Sakura and then to the left, Kiba and Shino were both fairly isolated compared to the other's. Tenten was directly below a light with some mirror's attached to it, with Lee in the middle and just below a light fixture, and Neji he was off to the side of the room away from them. Gaara was near the front, Temari off near the middle on the right side, with Kankuro sitting a few seat's behind her. The last Nin of interest were the Akuma Nin and Kabuto. Kisara was sitting next to Kairi in the far right row near the middle of it, and Aryssa was unlucky enough to be behind Kiba.

Kabuto was in the back next to one of the void nin and was getting bad vibes from him. Shinobi was sitting behind Temari his mask's eye's staring into nothing, Camior was sitting beside Tenten his eye's closed as he pulled his Hittai-Ate/ visor down over them the horn's on top lining up along his head, and last Shadow was in the back left hand corner, beside a pair of muscle bound freak's in mask who dressed like Kabuto. Other wise the whole room was packed full of different Genin all Chunin hopefuls. Then around the entire room sat about twenty Chunin all watching them like hawks. The Proctor had spread them all out so much that Naruto was a little annoyed. Crow had told him about an Information gathering assignment so he could figure out which one this was pretty well...

_'But the problem is even though Hinata will use her Byakugan the guy's watching us will still see and mark me for it... I've got to think of something... Maybe my Kamigan can help... No, I've been using it too much as is. I need to do some thing's on my own so I don't become dependent on my bloodline...'_ Naruto thought to himself then groaned half slumping while he glared at the face down sheet of paper in front of him.

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up." Ibiki called out to the group who looked at him impatiently. Ibiki wasn't fazed and then picked up some chalk and placed the tip of the chalk on the black board before them. "There are a few big rules that Pertain to this test. I'll write them on the black board and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I'll only say this once." The man called out and Naruto frowned. _'Once more, I am SOOOO glad Niisan told me about the mental part's of the exam... This guy doesn't seem like he kid's around with anything... Maybe torcher... But then it's Sadism there...'_ Naruto thought to himself while the other nin all seemed to be shaking now as Ibiki turned to begin writing on the board.

"Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten Points. The test has ten questions each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you." With that Ibiki finished writing and moved to allow everyone to see the board still speaking. "Get all ten right and you retain the ten points you have. But if for example, you answer three question's incorrectly we take your ten points... Subtract one point for every wrong answer... and your total drops down to seven." Ibiki explained to the class. _'In other words, it I get all ten question's wrong, I'll end up with no points at all... Damn that sucks...'_ Naruto thought to himself annoyed.

"Rule number two... This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell..." Ibiki explained and Sakura slammed her forehead into her desk. "The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total." Ibiki continued and Sakura shot up shouting at the proctor with a raised hand.

"WAIT A SECOND! The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow... But what is this "Team Total" you're talking about?" She questioned and Ibiki twitched at her volume.

"Did you not hear the part about "No questions"? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen. You might learn something." Ibiki told the pink haired banshee, who brought her arm down and lowered her head slightly. "This next bit is crucial. Rule number three: If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary... In other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated... We subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team." Ibiki said as a cruel smirk came to his lip's at the fearful looks on most of the Genin's face's. "Exactly! In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave." Ibiki then added as a good deal of the Genin began to become nervous.

_'I get it... There are more ways to lose a point than just missing a question.'_ Sakura thought to herself with some sweat on her forehead. "I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it. If you let the Proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! If you aspire to become Chunin... If you want to be the best Shinobi you can be... Then you better start acting like you already are!" Ibiki said a slight curve to his lip's as he saw all the nervous faces. _'Get a hold of yourself Sakura. It's not going to be a problem... Naruto is smarter than he always let on... We should be able to retain enough point's to pass... Besides Sasuke and I'll will easily get through this even if he does fail.'_ Sakura thought to herself smugly.

"One more thing... If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire Cell, regardless of how the other two members do... Will be disqualified!!" Ibiki said darkly and Sasuke and Sakura both hoped that Naruto was indeed smarter than he let on before... _'Oh shit... I'm sooo screwed... Wait... He said if you got question's WRONG! He said if you CHEATED! He never said you couldn't leave the test blank! Of course! If the test is blank and thereby nothing is wrong, it's like you instantly pass because you've got all your point's from the beginning it doesn't matter! Yes! That's how I'll pass!'_ Naruto thought to himself smirking despite himself as Ibiki declared that they all had one hour to finish. When he gave the signal everyone instantly turned their paper's over and began working, or in some cases waiting.

Naruto looked over the question's and his eye's widened only so slightly as he saw them. _'What the fuck? These are way out of any Genin's league... Their's no way anyone in our age group could figure these out... Much less get them right... Well I'm glad I figured out one of the easier route's to getting passed this without cheating...'_ Naruto thought to himself and sat back to wait for the tenth question. As he was thinking this, Sakura was figuring out that very few of the people there could actually answer the question's on their own, and Sasuke figured out that the purpose of the test in general was to not get caught cheating. As he did, Gaara glared at Kankuro who nodded slightly, the young boy with the gourd on his back then concentrated and sand started to surround his left hand.

As that was happening Akamaru was looking around and barking the answer's to a smirking Kiba. Shino used his insect's in a similar way also gaining the answer's easily without getting caught. Tenten used a mirror with wire's attached to her hand to get the answer's to Lee and her self. Dosu used the Rhythm, Order, and Number of stroke's from the guy in front of him in order to ascertain the correct answer. Neji used his Byakugan to see threw someone to the other side and copy off them. Sasuke used his Sharingan to follow someone's movement's to get the answer's. Hinata also used the Byakugan to get her own Answer's as the test continued looking over at Naruto who seemed to remain cool as a cucumber even as a Kunai passed him and landed in another Genin's test, thus stopping all of the other applicant's.

"W-what was that for?" The Gennin asked one of the proctor's who told him coldly.

"Thats five strikes... And you're out!" The man stood gaping mumbling to himself as the proctor glared at him lazily. "Take your teammates with you. Out of this classroom. Now." The proctor ordered and three seat's moved the three genin in them leaving the room. As soon as they were gone the other's all got back to their test's, Hinata then looked at Naruto with a raised brow, and he smirked and shrugged. She got the hint and got back to work wondering why Naruto wasn't answering any of his question's.

As the test continued Sakura finished first and felt proud of herself. Just then Ino decided that it was time to make her own move and used her families specialty, the **"Shintenshin no Jutsu"**. She then took over Sakura's body, her own body falling asleep, and proceeded to memorize Sakura's answer's to the question's before leaving Sakura's Body. Shikamaru then used his **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** to attach his Shadow to Chouji's and give him the answer's, which like Sakura, he was easily able to get. "On your feet number 102. You fail." With that, several of the team's all began to fail, soon after barely twenty five minute's were left and already, fourteen team's were disqualified with more soon to go. However, Ibiki had his eye's on a few individual's. The first was Gaara, who had two finger's to his left eye, next was Shinobi and Camior, both were just laying back without moving a single muscle. Then came the voice Nin, they all seemed to move in sync with one another, and last was Naruto, the boy who was leaning back without a care in the world it seemed...

_'Seems one of them figured out the second way to pass the test... A good Shinobi not only needs to be able to acquire information, but to think outside of the normal peramiters given to them, when under pressure. And that Gaara kid... I don't know what he's up to... But he isn't even sweaty, he's perfectly calm in the eye of the hurricane, those two Akuma-nin are the same... Those Garandou-nin on the other hand are unnerving. Not once have they spoken, moved other than to answer the question's, and even then it was all at once and immediate... Almost scarily in sync considering I put them several seat's away from one another... What the hell are they?'_ Ibiki wondered while subtly glaring at the Garandou-nin. Gaara however was still concentrating on his left hand, soon an eye made of sand appeared from it and used his **"Daisan no Me"** Crushing the eye and allowing it to get into another Genin's eye's before the eye reappeared and he was able to wright down the answer's he scouted from it.

As they were busy with that Shadow was smiling to herself after she saw Ino's performance. _'So the Yamanaka's done with her pet I see. I better make this fast then, don't need pinky screaming when I use my _**"Walking Shadow Jutsu"** Shadow thought to herself then concentrated, her eye's turned completely yellow before glassing over, as her body got a glazed over look. And then out of the ground at her feet a shadowy figure with glowing red eye's appeared. The red eyed shadow walked along the shadow's, using the mirror blocking some light to get to the same row as Sakura and then it slithered up her leg, distorting it's form until it opened it's red eye on her Neck and looked down at the test, scanning the answer's then moving away from the pink haired girl, and to Camior.

_'So Shadow's using her Jutsu... Good... The sooner this damn Test is over the sooner we can complete the mission...'_ Thought Camior as the shadow took control of one of his arm's and hand and then started to right with it, quickly finishing then making it's way over to Shinobi and doing the same to him before returning to Shadow. She closed her eye's, opening them once more to show her normal blood colored hue's and smirked as she began to right down the answer's herself. As they did this Arissa smirked and focused her chakra before creating a genjutsu, her eye's briefly glowing red. She then got up and walked in front of one of the proctor's, waved her hand and grinned as she walked next to Sakura and looked at her answer's. She then modified the Genjutsu and both Kisara and Kairi suddenly saw the answer's in front of them. They both smirked and started to right over what was on their paper's as Arissa walked back to her seat and started to right down the answer's herself.

"Excuse me." Came Kankuro's voice as he raised his hand.

"What is it?" One of the Proctor's questioned of the boy.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Kankuro told them and was soon handcuffed.

"Of course. One of the Proctors will accompany you." Ibiki said and Kankuro smirked.

"Why not?" he asked and walked out of the room the "Proctor" Following him with a rope... Gaara glancing at him as he left before returning to his own work. In the men's bathroom Kankuro stood with the "Proctor" behind a wall of sort's. "They think they're so slick." Kankuro said to himself with a smirk. "And yet they never even noticed that there's been one extra Proctor this whole time! Pretty sad!" Kankuro said while some of the Proctor's face crumbled. "Nice going, Karasu!" Kankuro said before letting out a sigh. "... Now then, give me all the answers in order , starting with number one..." Kankuro said chuckling darkly as his puppet did as told...

Back in the classroom, even more of the team's had been disqualified from the test, the only one's remaining, were also the only one's who Ibiki knew would be tough to crack. _'Now that we've weeded out the worse case of the slackers... Lets move on to the most important question. Forty five minute's have passed. The time has come.'_ Ibiki thought to himself with a frown on his face. "All right! Here it comes. Get ready for the tenth question." The large scarred Proctor suddenly said as everyone then stopped writing. Temari frowned wondering ware her brother was with the answer's to the test. "And before we get to the question itself... I'm adding one more new rule." Ibiki said darkly to the class his eye's shadowed by his Hittai-Ate. Just then Kankuro and the "Proctor" walked back into the room and Ibiki smirked. "Heh. Looks like you're in luck. The time you spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted." Ibiki said and Kankuro flinched ever so slightly, did her know about Karasu? "Don't worry about it... Sit down." The scarred man ordered and Kankuro made his way back to his seat dropping something onto Temari's desk which she took quickly without anyone noticing.

"Let me explain... That this rule... Is absolute..." Ibiki said darkly looking at all those still gathered in the room. _'An absolute rule...? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Naruto wondered to himself. "First... You must Choose... Whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" Ibiki stated and Naruto frowned in thought.

"Ch-CHOOSE?" Temari shouted sitting up and glaring at Ibiki. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!" She demanded of the scarred man who remained silent for a short time, closing his eye's.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it. You'll lose all your point's immediately..." Ibiki said opening his eye's to glare at everyone in the class. "... And fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." He told them with a cold tone to his voice.

"SAY WHAT!" Shouted one of the nin.

"THEN WHY WOULD ANYONE CHOOSE TO REJECT IT?" Demanded the nin beside of the first one to speak.

"Because... Of the other rule." Ibiki said darkly and several of the Genin started to sweat. _'Oh come on. What more can he add?'_ Sakura wondered to herself with wide eye's. "If you try to answer the question... and you get it wrong... You will never be permitted to apply for the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki told them shocking all of them and making Kiba growl.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THAT'S REDICULOUS!!!" He shouted Akamaru barking with him in agreement. "There are plenty of other Ninja here who've sat for the Chunin exams more than once already!! We know there are!" The dog boy exclaimed as Naruto looked deep in thought, trying to remember everything that Crow taught him about being a "True" shinobi...

--------------------

(Flashback No Jutsu)

Naruto was seven, and Crow was about nine. The two boy's were standing in front of the third floor of Naruto's Apartment building. It was also the only floor that wasn't completely destroyed or in need of serious repairs... Well okay it did but it was better then the other two floor's. "What are we doing Niisan?" Naruto questioned of his brother and Crow grinned behind the wrapping's over his mask and handed something to Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow as he looked at the box in his hand's and looked questioningly at his older brother. "Open it Naruto." Crow stated and Naruto did only to raise both his brow's. The first item was what looked like an old-fashioned spring loaded Grappling hook designed to be secured to someone's arm. Then was about five simple looked Shuriken only they were in an X shape and curved at the end's. A silver bracelet of some kind with a black gewel in it. Last was a single Kunai that was longer than normal, colored black and didn't reflect any light, with a red edge and marking's on the blade, a curved blade making it look like a mini-katana or Tanto, and blue leather wrapped around it's handle.

"Niisan what are these for?" Naruto questioned and Crow eye smiled to his Otouto and then pulled a scroll from behind his back.

"Those Naruto, are the only tool's a "True" shinobi will ever need if they are good enough." Crow said and Naruto frowned.

"But I've seen Ninja with more stuff." He stated and Crow nodded.

"True Naruto, But what about Jounin? I know you watch them so tell me what do you see them carrying?" Crow questioned and Naruto frowned.

"Some Kunai, Shuriken, and... Scroll's... That's about it Niisan." Naruto stated and Crow nodded. "But what about this Grappling Hook and Bracelet? What are they for?" Naruto questioned and Crow eye smiled.

"Alright. The Bracelet has a special seal embedded into that gem. The Gem will change color's based on the alertness of an enemy in the area." Crow stated and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WOAH! How's it do that Niisan?!" Naruto questioned excitedly and Crow snickered.

"Sorry Otouto, even I don't know that. It was from my mother's clan. I've only got a few of them left so don't lose it." Crow stated seriously and Naruto nodded his head. "The Seal also has a second function as well Naruto. When you wear it the jewel allows anyone else wearing the jewel to speak with you simply by thought." Crow stated and Naruto grinned. "Yeah it's the coolest thing ever I know." The older boy said eye smiling as Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"So is it mine?" Naruto questioned and Crow shook his head no. "Huh... Why not?" He questioned with a small pout and Crow chuckled to himself.

"Because Otouto. Those are only for training. The seal may work in real life situation but it only has about a ten foot radius at best. Not good for long mission's that have you against multiple target's. It can only "Lock On" to one single person at a time, and then only the person closest to you. I don't think you should become to attached to something that's so limited." Crow explained and Naruto pouted while looking at the Bracelet.

"Then what's the grappling hook for?" He asked and Crow smirked.

"Now that and the other thing's you can keep. The reason for the Grappling Hook is cause you can't always chakra to walk up wall's or other thing's. This allows you to scale building's without your chakra flaring and alerting anyone to your presence." Crow explained and Naruto shrugged and placed the bracelet on his left forearm and the grappling hook on his right arm. He then put the Kunai in the back of his belt and the Shuriken in his pocket. "Alright Naruto. My family on my mom's side were all "True" Ninja. They practiced the art of Silent killing. They were so good at what they did that no one ever knew they had been there till it was too late." Crow said and Naruto raised a brow.

"What does that have to do with anything Niisan? And why are we even here anyway?" Naruto questioned and Crow sighed.

"I'm going to be teaching you the way's of the true Shinobi otouto. Just like my mother taught me. She used a specially designed Genjutsu, combined with specially designed target's to train me. All of the Target's are really Scare crow's, with special seal's on them to make them appear real when the Genjutsu is activated. Obviously I wouldn't normally be able to use a Genjutsu, however this is similar to the Chakra Shell Jutsu." Crow said and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"So... I'm learning the art's of the True Shinobi you always go on about?" Naruto asked and Crow nodded his head with a smile. "Oh, okay. That sound's cool Niisan!" Naruto said with a grin and Crow eye-smiled.

"Alright then Naruto. The first step is for you to put some Chakra into that bracelet and then walk threw this door." Crow stated while pointing to a large door behind him. Crow then put on a bracelet and then sat down, his leg's in a lotus position. Naruto channeled chakra into his bracelet before taking a deep breath and walking threw the door's and into his new type of training...

(Flashback No Jutsu, KAI!)

--------------------

_'Stealth and Cunning, The first tools of the true Shinobi... Darkness and Shadows, The true Shinobi's greatest Allies... Knowledge and Heart, The Shinobi's ultimate weapon... Strength and Honor, The true Shinobi's greatest power... Niisan, said that the True Shinobi should remember these lesson's above all else. To be a Shinobi is to be the wind... To live the life of a Shinobi is to be no one... To take the life of another, is the only life of a Shinobi... To be a tool, is to be weak... But why do I feel like I'm missing something from Niisan's lesson's...?'_ Naruto wondered to himself staring at Ibiki unblinkingly.

"Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that." Ibiki said darkly a smirk on his face. "Anyone who has any doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now." Ibiki stated still smirking darkly and Naruto frowned. _'Yep... Defiantly a Sadist at heart...'_ He thought to himself glaring at Ibiki while trying to remember what he felt he was forgetting...

_'Talk about a no-win situation... Even if one cell member rejects the question, then all three team members fail for the year. If anyone accepts the question and can't answer it... He'll be stuck at Genin level for the rest of his life! Heads you win, tails we lose!! No sane person could make such a choice!!'_ Sakura thought to herself biting her lip and Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other worriedly.

"Ready?" Ibiki questioned of the class. "Then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." Ibiki stated as the class seemed to tense all at once. Naruto lowered his head in thought, his hair shadowing his eye's even over his head band. _'This is crazy, I need to become stronger, and I can't do that if I remain a Genin for life... But I don't want Sasuke or Sakura to have to fail because I give up... oh Kami-sama why do you hate me?'_ Naruto thought to himself angrily as the person beside of him then raised his hand.

"I-I... I quit! I'm rejecting the question!" The man said standing up and Naruto looked at his shaking form. "Genna!! Inaho!! Please forgive me!" The man said while shivering and Naruto looked at him sadly.

"Number 130! Number 111! You fail right along with him." One of the Proctors said and two more nin got up, their seat's scrapping along the floor. Soon they all left the first man cursing his luck as he walked away. Soon five more men quit on the spot, ending their team's chances of going on further in the Cunin exams. As Naruto continued to debate in his own head he suddenly steeled his resolve and glared at the Proctor for this exam. _'He thinks I'm gonna break just cause of some stupid test? That's it! I almost forgot this damn test is half mental half practical. The practical is either information gathering, or as I figure to think outside of the normal perameters of any given situation. The mental is to endure psychological torture! If I'm right then this is just to make sure everyone left is worthy of becoming a Chunin!'_ Naruto thought to himself and smirked slightly.

"Do you actually think this little stunt of your's scares anyone?" Came a voice from the back and Ibiki looked to see Shadow glaring at him with a frown on her face. "Listen here and listen well bub! I'm no quitter, it takes more than a piece of shit proctor like you to make me crack!" She stated sitting up and glaring at Ibiki who frowned at the girl. "I don't run from anyone or anything! And I don't give a kami fucking damn whether you like that or not you scarred up freak! I'll take this question and shove it up your ass before I give up, Dattebayo!" Shadow shouted and Sakura sweat dropped as did Shinobi and Camior.

_'Is it possible... ANOTHER FEMALE DOBE NARUTO!?!'_ Sakura wondered glancing at the girl who sat back with a smug smile on her face.

_'Uggh... She's as insufferable as ever... And she really needs to reign in that temper... She's just made our job a helluva lot more difficult with the number of team's she just encouraged to stay...'_ Shinobi thought to himself as Camior slammed his head into his desk moaning about needing a new sister... Ibiki frowned and looked around the class before shaking his head.

_'Seventy-eight of them are still here... Hmmmm... That girl is interesting I'll give her that... But she needs to work on her mouth... Still, she's dispelled everyone else's doubt's with her little speech. It's more than I expected but... There's no point in dragging it out any longer thanks to her... No one else will quit.'_ Ibiki thought smirking despite himself then looked to the other Proctor's who all nodded their head's to him. "So, Everyone who is still here..." Ibiki said looking at all the Genin before grinning to himself. "... You've just passed the first exam!!!" He exclaimed shocking several of the Genin and Making Shadow fall out of her seat and gape while Camior and Shinobi sweat dropped.

_'Don't tell me... She didn't even figure out that this test was half psychological torture... Why did we have to have her on our team...'_ Shinobi wondered to himself as Camior was glaring at their sister annoyedly.

"What do you mean, "Passed"? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?" Sakura questioned looking at Ibiki confused. The scarred man grinned making a few of the Genin shiver as it didn't look right on him.

"There is no tenth question... At least not beyond the whole "Accept or Reject" thing." Ibiki explained confusing more of the Genin while Naruto smirked glad he figured it out or he would have been the one shouting at Ibiki.

"Hey! Then why did we have to suffer threw the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!" Temari shouted at the man angrily and Ibiki chuckled to himself.

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served." Ibiki told the girl and she questioned him of what that was. "Our goal was to test your skills... At spying!" He stated and Temari looked confused. _'He seems like a completely different person...'_ She thought seeing as Ibiki was still grinning and happy looking.

"... Our skill's at Spying?" She questioned and Ibiki nodded his head.

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man cell. With that rule, I assured you with the fear that anything you did wrong... Would bring your teammates down with you." Ibiki explained as some murmers came from the remaining Genin. "However... The questions are beyond the level that Genin could be expected to handle. So most of you having reached that same conclusion... Had only one way of retaining your point's... By Cheating." Ibiki said while a smirk came onto Sasuke's face. "In other words... We set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers... Two Chunin who already knew all the answers." Ibiki said as two of the remaining nin smirked and looked around making Naruto frown as he saw the one right in front of him. _'I had the fucking answer's right in front of me, eh... Kami-sama really hates me today...'_ He thought to himself with a frown as Ibiki then reached back behind his head.

"Of course anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way... Failed." Ibiki said while removing his head band and all the Genin eyed his head, seeing the multiple scar's there. "Because there may be circumstances where being caught in the act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance." Ibiki said still smirking. _'Burn scars... Puncture wounds from where screws were used... Long slash marks... He's been tortured!!'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto and Hinata both came to the same conclusion.

_'Cool... I bet his hands are even worse! But that's what he gets for being dumb enough to get captured. It'll never happen to me!'_ Dosu, the bandaged sound nin, thought to himself smugly while looking at Ibiki. Gaara looked at the man unfeelingly however he felt something and glanced over towards whatever he felt. _'Something here... It scares mother...'_ He thought to himself silently looking around the room.

"The information you obtain can't be trusted... If you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy." Ibiki said while retying his Hittai-Ate around his head. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back Intelligence from a suspect or a compromised operation... You're doing your enemies' work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That was why we maneuvered you into using Espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students who skills aren't yet up to snuff." Ibiki explained and Temari furrowed her brow.

"... Okay... But what was the deal with the tenth question?" She questioned and Ibiki smiled widely not appearing as scary as he did before.

"Ah! The tenth question... Was the first real test on the exam." Ibiki said confusing them all once more as he closed his eye's in thought. "Let me explain... The tenth question... Was a choice between two options... That were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question... Lost any chance of ever even trying again." Ibiki explained opening his eye's. "It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options." Ibiki said while the class remained silent. "So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of Chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document... Knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now... Do you accept your mission? Or do you reject it... Rather than place your own life, or the lives of your companions, in jeopardy? Could any Chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs?" Ibiki questioned looking around the class room to see if any would try to answer before doing so himself.

"Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk... There will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him... Helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we most value in the commander of a Chunin cell! Those who can't gamble with their own fate... Who would trade today's certain risk for tomorrow's uncertain future... Never taking the chance that lies before them... Are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion they don't belong in the ranks of the Chunin at all." Ibiki bellowed looking over the group as Shadow grinned smugly and Shinobi and Camior both sighed in annoyance with their sister. "By choosing to accept... You answered the almost, insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face." Ibiki said then smiled while looking at those still remaining.

"You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chunin exams is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!" Ibiki finished and suddenly something crashed threw the window and Ibiki mentally sighed as a banner appeared blocking him from view. The sign on the banner read. **'Here comes The Second Exam Proctor: The lovely and (Still) Single, Anko Miterashi!'** _'She's early again...'_ He thought one of his eye's twitching. Meanwhile the student's were gaping as Kisara and her team groaned...

"Alright, I'm the second chief examination officer... Anko Miterashi!! Time's a-wastin', People. Let's go!!" Anko shouted then raised her arm. "Follow me!" She exclaimed and Naruto held a hand to his face trying to stop his laughter reading the slightly revised sign with tear's in his eye's. _'How the HELL did she make Tokubetsu Jounin? She's fucking out of her mind and stupid as... IS THAT NIISAN!?!'_ Naruto thought then inwardly questioned seeing said boy under one of Anko's arm's glaring at her with righteous fury.

"Put. Me. Down. Anko..." He growled at the girl who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your early again..." Came Ibiki's voice from behind the Banner and Anko's head tilted to the side slightly with a half embarrassed, half annoyed look on her face. _'WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GOT CROW-KUN UNDER HER ARM LIKE THAT?!'_ Were the thought's of both Ino and Kairi as they glared at the Jounin woman. "By the way... What's with the kid?" Ibiki then asked as Crow twitched slightly at being called a kid. Anko blinked then had a barracuda's smile on her face.

"Found him peeping." Was all she said and Crow growled at the older girl.

"No... I found YOU peeking..." Crow growled and Anko blushed before whistling innocently slapping her hand over Crow's mouth, while Ino growled at her.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get out of his punishment... Wanna help with it Ibiki?" Anko said then questioned while Crow struggled to get her hand off his mouth. Ibiki frowned while looking at the girl then told her flatly.

"No..." Anko just shrugged and looked over the group before frowning.

"Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?!" Anko asked still holding the struggling Crow. "Obviously you went way too easy on them." Anko stated factly as the scarred man twitched slightly.

"This year, it appears that we have an exceptional crop..." He stated and Anko looked at everyone while Naruto tried to keep from busting out laughing as Crow tried to get free from Anko.

"Yeah right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." Anko said with an evil grin however a few people were having trouble not laughing when Crow finally freed his mouth from Anko's hand.

"HEY YOU CRAZY ASS WHORE! STOP TRYING TO SUFFICATE ME! I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! NOT MY PROBLEM YOU FELT LIKE SPYING ON BOTH THE GUYS AND GIRLS TODAY!! BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GRAB ME AND BRING ME HERE!? I THOUGHT YOU INVITED ME TO WATCH WITH YOU, NOT GET KIDNAPPED!!" Crow shouted making Anko turn a rather interesting shade of red as Ibiki raised a brow smirking. The whole class minus Ino and Kairi busted out laughing at Anko's expense as any chance of her intimidating them was shot right to hell...

"Err... Okay... Let's just go... Follow me..." Anko said feeling humiliated as Crow continued a long list of thing's he'd seen her do and several of the class laughed or, in some cases, got a nose bleed.

--------------------

(Outside the Forest of Death...)

Crow sat murmering about demonic snake whore's and how they shouldn't be allowed near innocent perverts. The rest of th class were still trying to recover from the thing's he'd listed off a few having nosebleed's, other's a large case of the giggles while Anko just had an eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "This is the arena for the second exam: Training ground 44. Also known as... The Forest of Death!" Anko said grinning and Crow snorted.

"Ain't that dangerous..." He muttered and Anko grinned once more.

"Hey, ain't that the truth!" She stated and Crow rolled his eye's.

"Well, it looks pretty scary." Sakura mumbled looking at the forest and Naruto snorted.

"Pft. This place isn't that bad. Niisan had me train here from eight to twelve." Naruto stated factly and Sakura's eye's widened.

"Hmm. Pretty cocky ehh brat?" Anko said before flinging a Kunai at Naruto that cut his cheek slightly. She then appeared behind the young Genin and licked some of the blood off, and though he didn't see it, one of Hinata and Kisara's eye's twitched. "It's tough guy's like you who are always the first to go. Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood..." Anko said while Naruto just blinked blushing as Crow frowned. _'Damn... He gets all the luck...'_ The masked boy thought to himself as Anko then gripped another Kunai from within her coat and quickly brought it up.

"Your Kunai knife... I believe you dropped it." Came a slithering voice from a tall genin who's tongue had extended to present the woman with her knife, a straw hat on shadowing his/her face. He/she also wore tight black pants that seamlessly combined with his/her sandals, long black hair, a short sleeve shirt that was long like a loincloth in front, a large purple rope tied around his/her waist and a black collar that reached up his/her neck. Anko graciously took the knife with a smirk on her lips, still licking some blood from her own lip's.

"Don't just stand behind me... Radiating blood lust... Unless your in a hurry to die." Anko said cheerfully while the nin's gaze lingered on Crow. The boy's eye's narrowed dangerously a small amount of Killing Intent leaking from him as his muscle's tensed.

"I'll try to keep it under control... But the sight of warm, fresh blood really makes me crazy... And I was already revved up... From losing a strand of my precious hair." The nin said and Crow's eye's narrowed dangerously as the Grass-Nin turned on his/her heel and walked back to his/her team...

"Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out! Heh... Should be fun..." Anko said to herself while Naruto quickly got away from Anko rubbing his cheek still annoyed that Kyuubi didn't heal anything as small as a minor cut or scratch. "Alright. Before we begin the second exam... There's something I have to hand out." Anko said quickly producing a large handful of form's. "These are consent forms. Everybody has to sign one." Anko said and Sakura blinked.

"Why?" She asked and Anko grinned.

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?" Anko asked sweetly and Crow rolled his eye's as she tried to look innocent. "First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them." Anko said still cheerfully then looked around. "Got that?" She questioned and didn't wait for a response. "Now, about the exam. To put it simply... It's a no-holds-barred survival test." She stated and several of the Genin blinked.

_'Survival eh... Another pain in the-neck exam! Blehh!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself with an annoyed frown on his face. "Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later." Anko said holding a map up for all the genin to see. "Training ground #44... Is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by forty-four locked gates. There are forests and a river... And in the center is a tower... About ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may any ninja art or weapons you have at your disposal." Anko said then let the map roll back up. "Its a kind of fight-to the-death version... of "Capture the flag"... Or in this case, "Capture the scroll." Anko said while putting her map up.

"Scroll?" Asked one Genin and Anko grinned.

"Exactly!" She said holding out two scroll's one with a black border, one with white. "There's a "Scroll of heaven" and a "Scroll of earth"... And your objective is to acquire both scrolls." Anko explained and Shinobi frowned under his mask. _'Why no Scroll of Hell? It would be more of a challenge if there was three scroll's... Besides... I like Hell more than heaven...'_ Shinobi thought to himself while his brother thought something similar to him. "There are seventy-eight of you here. That's twenty-six three man cell's. Thirteen teams will start out with a heaven scroll... And the other thirteen will start with an earth scroll. But you need both scroll's to pass." Anko explained to them all before taking a breath. "So your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind... And then bring them both... To the tower at the center." Anko explained as all of the Genin figured only half or less was going to pass this next exam.

"Also, there's a time limit! You have 120 hours in which to complete this exam... Exactly five days!" Anko explained and Ino sighed while Chouji complained to her about food. "Food's your problem, not mine. The forests are full of nature's bounty. Of course they're also full of man-eating animals, deadly insects, and poisoness plants." Anko said offhandedly as Chouji slumped. "There's no way as many as thirteen teams will pass this. As the time shortens, the trials will come harder and faster... With less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open. So in addition to those who die in attempt to defend or capture a scroll... Some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration." Anko said then grinned at the Genin holding one finger up.

"Now lets talk about the rules... And what offenses you can be disqualified for! Obvious, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time... As a three man cell, carrying both a heaven and an earth scroll... are out." She then held up two finger's still grinning. "So is any team that loses a member, whether to death or to severe injury." Anko said and placed her hand's in her pocket's. "And under no circumstances... Can you leave the forest before the time is up. No recess. No time-outs." Anko stated and then smirked. "Also... You're forbidden to look at the content's of the scrolls until you're inside the tower." Anko said and Naruto raised a brow.

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" He questioned making Crow snicker.

"Maybe something good, probably something bad, it's half and half, you'll never know!" She stated out smirking at the young boy. "If any of you make it to the Chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents... So consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three form's. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time... Oh, and one final piece of advice... STAY ALIVE!" Anko shouted then puffed and appeared next to Crow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a small teen boy, I need to make cry!" With that Anko and Crow both vanished in a plume of smoke as Ino growled angrily.

"OH SHE BETTER RUN!" She shouted angrily and Naruto snickered. The team's all got their scroll's before walking to their assigned gate's.

"I wonder what she's going to do to Crow?" Naruto wondered as they sat at a gate. Soon all of the teams were finished getting their own scroll's and moved to their own individual gate's. Else were with a megaphone in hand, Anko was sitting on Crow's back as the boy shouted indignities at her as loud as he could struggling to get out from underneath her.

"Alright! Let's start part two of the Chunin exams start... NOW!" With that, the gates opened and all the team's ran quickly into the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Heh, now the real fun begins..." Anko said as she sat on Crow then frowned. "Now then, ware's Orochimaru at kid?" She questioned and Crow chuckled darkly.

"You should know Anko... He's hiding in plain sight after all..." Crow said then vanished making Anko frown.

"I hate it when they do that..." She said and then sighed and walked towards her favorite Dango shop to get a quick bite while the test continued...

--------------------

Naruto felt someone following him and frowned. Sasuke had the scroll, while that would seem like a good idea, Naruto had a bad feeling about something. "Sasuke, I'm going to go check something out." Naruto shouted and Sasuke nodded as he and Sakura continued on their own course and Naruto stopped standing in the tree's a frown on his face. "You might as well come out, I know your there..." Naruto stated coldly as the tree's around him shivered. He then looked to his side as a single blur stopped beside him. Blue eye's met the blue eye slit's of Shinobi's mask, as the two looked at one another with nary a word at first.

"So... You sensed my presence then... Fine work, Naruto-san..." Shinobi said softly and Naruto frowned at the other genin.

"You didn't bother to try and hide your chakra, you wanted me to notice you..." Naruto said factly and Shinobi chuckled to himself. "What do you want?" Naruto questioned eye's narrowed on the boy who turned his head and looked upwards as the sun was covered by the clouds...

"It's going to rain..." Shinobi said ignoring Naruto for a few moments... "As for what I want, Naruto-san... That is none of your concern..." He stated then flipped to the side and placed his hand's on the handle's for his two Wakizashi's. "And for now... I have more pressing mater's to attend to than simply speaking with you Naruto-san..." With that Shinobi pulled both his blade's out of there sheath's and Naruto's brow raised, one was pitch black, the other was pure white... "Now then... Last of the Uzumaki... Show me... Your true power..." He stated getting into a fighting stance his blade's facing backwards pointing outward. Naruto took one of his own the blade's on his gauntlet's extending...

"I take it there's no talking you out of this?" Naruto questioned and Shinobi chuckled to himself, the smirk clear in his voice...

"You got that right..." With that Shinobi charged forward swinging one of his blade's at Naruto. Naruto blocked using the blade of his left gauntlet then caught the other blade with his other gauntlet. "Hmmm... Your not bad..." Shinobi said then surprised Naruto as he flipped kicking him in the chin and forcing him back. "But not good enough..." Shinobi said still upside down his feet hanging onto a tree branch above him making Naruto growl. Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his case and flung it at Shinobi who hmphed, and then released his control on his chakra falling down while he also shifted his weight to land on his feet and move backwards catching the Kunai in hand and flinging it right back at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked the Kunai barely missing his head as it then embedded itself into the tree behind him.

"Whoa... Your really good..." Naruto admitted and Shinobi just chuckled and held his blade's once more, the blade's of his twin wakizashi pointing to his sword's. Naruto smirked and then concentrated some chakra and got into his own stance. "But... I'm just getting warmed up..." Naruto said as then his Purple Chakra started to surround his feet, spinning around his feet like a mini tornado. Shinobi was oddly calm as he simply crouched down getting ready for any attack. **"Demonic Claw Style!"** Naruto stated as his chakra darkened even more making Shinobi raise a brow. The red head's hand's then formed claw's, the boy's kanine's all lengthened into fang's, over his body a Chakra shell shaping scale's appeared, and his Kamigan activated. _'So then he's going to really try and fight me...'_ Shinobi mused then smirked as the boy ran forward at otherwise blinding speed's but the masked Genin simply caught the boy's claw's with his blade's. He then quickly moved his right foot forward and swept Naruto's feet out from under him.

Naruto grunted as he hit the large branch he had been standing on and glared at Shinobi. "As I said before Naruto-san. Your skill's may impress your friend's... But I am not so easily impressed by a few fancy moves..." With that Shinobi lunged at Naruto with a second kick knocking the boy back and into the tree. Shinobi then ran forwards towards Naruto who frowned and flipped up then placed one foot on the tree and crouched into it. As soon as Shinobi was close enough Naruto launched himself forward spinning forward.

The Two Genin hit one another and fell off the tree still fighting with one another as one of Shinobi's blade's was knocked out of his hand. Shinobi spun in the air attempting to kick Naruto but the boy blocked with his arm's. Shinobi then brought his Wakizashi down on him and Naruto used his other arm to bock the bade. Shinobi inwardly frowned as he then used his remaining hand and punched Naruto knocking him back and ending the fighting as Shinobi landed on his feet, Naruto on his back. Naruto flipped back to his feet and glared at Shinobi who held out his empty right hand and the Wakizashi that Naruto knocked out of his hand flew right back into his waiting hand.

"What the hell are you..." Naruto questioned softly so Shinobi wouldn't here him as the strange aura around the boy made it nearly impossible to read his feeling's.

"That is for you to find out another day Naruto-san..." Shinobi stated darkly and Naruto's eye's widened. The masked nin didn't wait for Naruto to get back on the defensive as he rushed forward swinging his Wakizashi at him and Naruto ducked rather than falling for the same trick and punched the nin in the stomach with both arm's. Shinobi skidded back away from Naruto before hitting a tree with his back. Naruto then ran at him and jumped up into a roundhouse kick, connecting with the nin's head and sending him spinning to the side.

Shinobi however put a hand onto the ground before he hit and flipped himself to his feet. Shinobi then flung his blade's into the air and rushed towards Naruto. He quickly swept the red-head's feet out from under him then kneed him in the chin. Grabbed him by the head and flung him back and into another tree as his sword's cam down and he caught them in hand. Shinobi then ran at Naruto once more fieghning to the left and attacking from the right cutting Naruto along the stomach then kicked upward and nailed the genin in the chin.

Naruto spat out some blood that pooled in his mouth and glared at Shinobi as he looked at him from behind his mask. "Is this the best you have Naruto-san? I was told to expect more of a challenge from the last of the Uzumaki clan..." Shinobi said simply and Naruto snarled. The young red-head then flipped back to his feet and dropped down flinging his left leg out and sweeping Shinobi off his own feet making him land on his back. Naruto then brought his foot up and swung it down at Shinobi who rolled to the side as the foot connected and broke the ground. Naruto frowned and then punched the ground, Shinobi rolling away again before flipping back to his feet.

"You're very good Shinobi-san... But I can't be kept from my team too long..." Naruto stated about to leave but Shinobi ran at him sheathing his sword's and punched him in the gut knocking him into a tree.

"No Naruto-san... You don't seem to understand... You are not leaving here until one of us is beaten..." Shinobi stated and Naruto growled. The two then heard a loud boom and felt the wind shift for a split second and Naruto's eye's widened.

"That came from the direction of Sasuke and Sakura!" Shinobi looked in the same direction and nodded his head.

"So it would seem... Now it appears you have no choice but to defeat me... If you wish, to see your friend's alive again at least..." Shinobi said darkly and Naruto growled and kicked off the tree into a spinning roundhouse kick which Shinobi blocked making Naruto's eye's widen as Shinobi then grabbed him by his jacket and flung him back into the tree. "Do you really care so little for your comrades, that you can't find the strength to defeat me?" Shinobi questioned while falling into another Taijutsu stance. Naruto growled, glaring at Shinobi his mind cursing his luck to have this freak as his opponent. _'This guy... He's unreal, he even landed on his feet from the height we fell from, and I could barely do the same... I'm not even wearing my damn Restriction seal's for Kami-Sama's sake! What is he?!'_ Naruto thought to himself and ran forward kicking at Shinobi and the boy punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "It appears... You have nothing left to give... Naruto-san..." Shinobi said then placed his foot on Naruto's chest...

_'Dammit... I need more strength... I need more power! I HAVE TO BEAT THIS GUY AND SAVE SAKURA AND SASUKE!!'_ Naruto thought to himself and heard a deep voice speak into his mind... _**'Why?'**_ The voice asked him in it's rumbling tone. _**'Why would you wish to save such fool's? What have they ever done for you?'**_ The voice questioned and Naruto growled. _'Their my teammates! My friend's! I won't allow them to be hurt if I can help it!'_ Naruto roared and felt something start to cover his body... _**'Alright then... If you're so sure... TAKE MY STRENGTH!!'**_ The voice shouted and Naruto's eye's bolted open to look at Shinobi, his whisker mark's becoming more defined and his hair becoming more like fur than hair.

Shinobi was then knocked off of Naruto as a massive amount of Chakra flung him back. The masked Nin flipped in the air once more and landed skidding back on his feet as Naruto stood up, Kamigan eye's glaring at him. _'So... Now Kyuubi comes to play...'_ He thought to himself as Naruto then roared and ran forward even faster than before and kicked him in the chin sending the boy flying upwards. Naruto then jumped into the air and brought his fist down on Shinobi's face and plowed his hand and Shinobi's head into the dirt below.

Naruto Growled as he removed his hand from Shinobi's face and the mask he had been wearing cracked... Then broke and Naruto saw some of the boy's true face. He like his brother had silver hair, his eye's were closed at the moment, but he had some sort of mask over his lower face that was blue and black...(Think Sub-zero's Cryo-mask.) Naruto shook his head however and looked in the direction the explosion had come from earlier and quickly ran to assist his friend's...

"Damn Ver, you got your ass beat." Came Camior's voice as he and Shadow came out of the darkness and Shinobi chuckled to himself and sat up his cold blue eye's opening.

"Sorry Dante, but it will take more than him to beat me." Shinobi stated and Camior glared at his brother.

"That's not my name anymore Ver... Unlike you, I don't want my two name's associated with one another..." Camior stated darkly and Shinobi chuckled to himself once more.

"So... Is he strong?" Shadow asked and Shinobi sighed.

"He's strong... But not strong enough... He'd easily be beaten by all of us combined." Shinobi stated and Camior grinned beneath his mask.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Camior stated and then jumped into the tree's to give chase. Shadow looked to her other brother who seemed to stare at the sky, his silver lock's falling down to cover his face and ear's.

"Vergil?" She questioned softly and the young man lowered his head to look at his right hand. "You alright?" She questioned moving towards her brother who looked at her with one eye.

"Yes... I believe so sister... Better now than I was before." Shinobi stated and lifted his hand up to slick his hair back, some spiking outward. "Now the real game begins at last." Shinobi stated taking his Hittai-ate from his neck before tying it around his forehead and pulling it down to cover his eye's like his old mask. "Come, let's catch up with bigger brother, before he does something stupid..." Shinobi stated and Shadow giggled as they both jumped back into the tree's and gave chase... This exam was far from over however... And the real fun was only just beginning...

--------------------

TBC...

Naruto: Don't worry guy's I'm coming!

Orochimaru: Oh? But you won't make it in time Kyuubi boy...

Naruto: What you say?!

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin Exams part 3:**_

_**Night of the hidden Snake,**_

_**Orochiumaru Strikes!**_

Naruto: Get away from my friend's!

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Kyuubi Gender Poll:**

**Fem Kyuu won!**

---

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

Hinata Hyuuga: **11**

Kisara Hatake: **20**

Tenten: **8**

Temari of the Sand: **9**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **31**

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): **5**

Haku: **7**

FemKyuubi: **16**

Kurenai: **15**

Anko Miterashi: **4**

Sakura Haruno: **6** (What's weird is after I took this off someone started voting for her...)

Yuki(Princess of Snow Country): **1**

Ayame Icharaku(See Sakura's...): **1**

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--

Okay. Now someone asked me about the two Shinobi Nation's I made last Chapter. Void of the Land of Death, and Demon of the Land of Shadows. These are not like Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, or Lightning Nation. In the Naruto Manga there's multiple Nation's but not all of them attended the Chunin exam's in Konoha. I believe that there is at least twenty Shinobi nation's and village's. The only difference between them and Konoha is that their not as LARGE as Konoha and it's rival's. However, Hidden Demon is a "Great" Shinobi Nation, it's just been moved from Whirlpool country which was originally Hebungakure, meaning Crow and Naruto are both descendant's of the Hidden Heaven village.


	10. Chunin Exams: Part3

Lord Pain: I would like to thank all of you my reader's and reviewers! I have 100+ reviews and 10000+ hit's! Not to mention 50+ favs and 40+ alerts!!! Thank you all for dealing with me and my story for this long! It's an honor really.

(Bows humbly to the audience.)

Lord Pain: Alright now to... Wait... I got no one to interview today... Um mm... Not sure what I should do now...

Crow: Get me away from Anko?

Lord Pain: No, no... To boring...

Naruto: Explain why I've got a two Teams of freak's trying to kill me?

Lord Pain: Why? That'll resolve itself later Naruto.

Ino: Put me on a date with Crow-kun?

Lord Pain: No... Sorry Ino... Maby later.

Sakura: Have me and Sasuke-kun go out on a date?

Lord Pain: Listen NO, no date's!

Sasuke: Have me kill my brother?

Lord Pain: SHUT UP!

Kakashi: Give me the next Icha-Icha book?

Lord Pain: OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!

(Mysterious Being's appear as the cast all back away from Lord Pain...)

Mystery Voice #1: Lord Pain doesn't own anything from Naruto or anything else used in this story, that are taken from other TV Shows, Anime, Manga, or Video Games.

Mystery Voice #2: Lord pain does however, own all OC's, and Original Jutsu are his own original work. Some are not but it should be obvious these don't come from Lord Pain.

Mystery Voice #3: Any attempt to sue Lord Pain would be fruitless and time consuming, so just don't even bother. He's not making any money on this anyways, so please leave him alone.

Mystery Voice #4: That is all for now. However, two of the Cross overs that will be in this fic are going to become BLATENTLY apparent in this chapter. This is because Lord Pain is and will be having trouble making it subtle beyond this chapter...

Lord Pain: Thank you servant's... Now, let's begin the show.

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 10:**

_**Chunin Exams part 3: Night of the hidden Snake, Orochiumaru Strikes!**_

**"Transcending History and the world, a tale of souls and swords eternally retold..."**

**...Soul Caliber**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

Jutsu **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forest of Death...)

Naruto didn't like this, not at all... He was quickly jumping from tree to tree, trying desperately to find his teammate's. However the problem was he could sense that Shinobi, and his own two teammates were on his tail. Naruto gritted his teeth and lunged across a large expanse grunting as he landed. _'That Shinobi guy must of done more damage than I originally thought...'_ Naruto mentally groaned and then continued on his trek, the Kyuubi's chakra still pumping threw him as he did so.

But, had Naruto concentrated on his surrounding's, our favorite Jinchuuriki may have noticed the OTHER three nin that were right in front of his trek. At least before one kicked him in the face knocking him back. Naruto skidded back and had to hang on to the tree branch or fall off entirely. He was actually more surprised that someone managed to surprise him, rather than be worried about the fact that they managed to knock him back when he was empowered by the Kyuubi...

However that surprise quickly turned into fear as he saw the three Garandou nin standing there, one had his arm's crossed over his chest and stood up front. Beside and behind him to the left was another, only he was slouched down low, knee's bent, his arm's nearly touching the ground beneath him. Last was the final nin, beside and behind the first one to the right, his posture was stiff, rigid, almost like that of a living statue as he stood before the former blond...

**"Why did I somehow know you three would come after me..."** Naruto mumbled in a demonic growl then flipped back to his feet and glared at the three nin blocking his path. "Listen here wise guy's, I've got some friend's in need and no freak's in black leather are gonna stand in my way!" Naruto shouted getting into a ready stance when the frontal Garandou nin chuckled darkly to himself...

_"Now, now, Naruto-kun. We can't have you going any ware... For the moment."_ The first Garandou nin said making Naruto raise a brow as his voice was... Darker... Not like the Kyuubi's deep rumbling growl, as it still sounded human but... Something just wasn't right with it...

**"What the hell is up with your voice?"** Naruto asked narrowing his eye's and the first nin chuckled, but this time a deep baritone, yet completely emotionless, voice spoke, but not into his ear's, no, this voice was in his MIND.

_"... Honestly Guilt, you lack tact in your work... Child, you will come with us..."_ The voice said factly as the crouching nin placed his hand's onto the ground snarling and hissing towards Naruto. _"Temptation, please desist from that foolish behavior..."_ The statue like one said moving his head to the final of their little group and Naruto shivered... What kind of name was Temptation or Guilt for a person?

**"Why exactly should I?"** Naruto then finally asked eye's narrowing on the three "Nin" and he was using the term loosely in his mind as he got the feeling these guy's weren't really nin...

_"Well... You kinda don't have a choice in the matter Naruto-kun... So just don't fight and you won't be hurt..."_ Guilt asked in a pleading tone then said holding a hand towards the former blond, and Naruto scoffed.

**"Do you really think I'd do that? Especially when my friend's are in danger?!"** He questioned indignantly of the three "Nin" before him... Guilt's shoulder's slumped, ever so slightly, and he bowed his head...

_"No... I guess you wouldn't..."_ He muttered and then mumbled something under his breath.

_"Guilt. Do not allow your petty, pathetic, and HUMAN emotion's cloud your judgment and keep you from fulfilling your duty to the master."_ The last, and only unnamed, "Nin" said crossing his arm's yet still sounding like he was somewhat bored about, and somewhat neutral to what was happening. Guilt growled and turned towards the other Garandou nin, from what Naruto could tell he was glaring at him heatedly.

_"Shut up Fear!"_ He roared finally naming the final Garandou nin. _"What would you even know about emotion?!"_ The nin demanded and Temptation shrieked making Naruto and Guilt both wince and cover their ear's.

_"No Guilt... You be silent. You may be our leader for now... But that doesn't mean we will listen to you at all times..."_ Fear said still neutrally to the other man who growled. Fear then looked to Naruto who was blinking as Temptation's mask started to have razor's come out of it, almost like a set of teeth, also some wear appearing at his hand's and feet like claw's of some kind. _"But, as of the moment. We need to secure Uzumaki... Which means we must make sure Temptation is kept at bay..."_ Fear stated still sounding disinterested and Guilt lowered his head and slowly nodded before turning away from the two nin behind him and walking towards Naruto.

**"So I see you three have finally worked out your differences..."** Naruto said softly still looking as Temptation grew razor sharp fang's and claw's... Literally... Guilt however was oddly quiet now, especially when he let out a sad sigh and then tightened his hand's into fists...

_"I didn't want this Naruto-kun..."_ Guilt said and raced forward towards Naruto at incredible speed's before he then kicked him in the face sending him flying again. Guilt then jumped threw tree's and lunged at Naruto reaching for him but the boy looked at him with one eye and gritted his teeth.

**"Air Hyke!"** He shouted forming the jutsu and jumping back to a tree making Guilt look towards him as he fell down only to hit the ground with a loud crash. Naruto panted for a bit then took off back into the tree's attempting to get past the other two when it seemed that Guilt was back making Naruto's eye's widen in shock. "But... How... You fell all the way down!" Naruto said backing up but stopped at the edge of the tree.

_"I'm Sorry Naruto-kun... But it takes more than that... To kill a Guardian of Pain..."_ Guilt said softly and Naruto had to hold his ear's as he heard a feminine shriek in his head. _**"KIT, RUN, RUN AS FAST AND AS FAR AS YOU CAN!!! DO NOT FIGHT THIS THING JUST RUN, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!"**_ The voice shouted and Naruto grunted, however he inwardly agreed with the voice, these guy's just didn't seem like someone he could beat... Especially if they could survive a fall like that.

So Naruto listened to the voice in his head and bolted to the left of the "Guardian of Pain" running threw the tree's. Guilt shook his head solemnly as he saw this and let out a soft sigh... _"Sorry Naruto-kun... But the master doesn't want you getting away..."_ Guilt said to himself then vanished in a flash of black light.

Naruto had bolted from that place, whatever the voice in his head was, his instincts were agreeing with it one-hundred percent. However, he also felt he might need to have a talk with Crow later... A female yelling in his head might be some form of mental health issue or he might be developing more than just one other split personality... Wait... Did it call him Kit?

Before Naruto could ponder further, he was shocked to see Guilt appear in front of him in a black flash of light. **"How did you catch **up with me so fast?!" Naruto demanded his eye's widening as he pointed at Guilt, the Kyuubi's chakra fading as it seemed unable to give him more, his body returning to normal..

_"..."_ The G.O.P. was silent not making a move as then Naruto heard something and looked over to his right. There the first Two 'G.O.P.' were somehow floating in the air, before landing beside of Guilt and all three looked at Naruto it seemed. Then from, Guilt's lower back a long chain ripped out and encircled the G.O.P.'s arm's before latching onto a pair of silver bracelet's, two on each of his arm's. Just as that happened, Fear's band's all loosened and Naruto gasped, wide eyed, and stepping back in fear as one of the G.O.P. was finally revealed to him.

His skin, was an off gray-blue color that was white when the light hit it. His hair was messy and stark-white, it also covered his left eye and was down to his shoulders... Besides the blood splattered in it, the hair had seemed ALMOST normal. His eye's were of the deepest Obsidian, even the whites of his eye or as some called it the 'Sclera' was pitch black... With two long Scar's on his face intersecting between his eye's into an X... Yet the wound was still somehow bleeding out traveling down his face and neck.

Around his neck, wrist's, and what could be seen of the person's ankle's, were thick leather band's with a large buckle to fasten them down. The other leather band's around his body were now so loose that they had formed some kind of robe's that covered most of his form and hid his hand's from view, buckle's and stud's were at varying places to keep the outfit together. And blood was seeping out of the black bandage's covering his feet.

Naruto could only stare in shock as the THING that was Fear was revealed to him for the first time... Then Temptation also changed... Only this time it was much more drastic... The band's all over Temptation all fell away, to reveal the same eye's and skin as Fear, his hair was also stark-white but it was much more spiky and messy, also managing to cover both of his eye's from view.

He had the same leather band's around his neck, ankle's, and wrist's as Fear. Only these were attached to wire's that were also attached to sharp, yet rusty, metallic claw's that had been painfully grafted into his hand's and feet. His mouth was also malformed due to the fact his teeth had some form of rusted, long, sharp, razor fang's replacing his them, making the G.O.P. look more like a beast than a man. Also, the scar's on his body seemed to have been made into a tiger stripe pattern along his arms and legs. He wore an old tattered shit that didn't have sleeves or cover his stomach. A pair of old blue jean's that had been ripped apart below the knee's to expose the scarred skin bellow them also, and a black leather belt that had strap's going to a pair of studded leather band's around his thigh's.

Temptation and Fear then looked to the final G.O.P. who looked away making Temptation shriek in annoyance. _"It would appear that our dear friend does not wish to reveal himself... Eh Temptation?"_ Fear questioned, his arm's crossed and the beast like G.O.P. roared angrily. _"Agreed. Now then, Guilt, do your job and capture the boy right this minute... Or else I'm afraid were going to have to take... Drastic measures..."_ Fear said his lip's never moving, not even twitching as Guilt slumped completely, still standing and looked to Naruto, nodding his head without looking at his fellow G.O.P.

Naruto barely saw Guilt move before he felt a hand plow into his stomach and knock him back into the tree behind him, grunting in pain. Fear then ran forward and Naruto concentrated all of the Kyuubi's Chakra he could into him self and let out a roar as he slashed at Guilt who didn't make as sound as Naruto's attack hit. Naruto then kicked Guilt back and then jumped away as he hoped the G.O.P. would stay down... No such luck would find Naruto at the moment it seemed...

Guilt appeared before Naruto in a flash of black light, and used a round house kick knocking Naruto back before landing on the ground his head bowed slightly. With several light drop's some blood came from Guilt's mask and hit the tree branch below his head. Naruto spit out some blood that pooled in his mouth and stood up to glare at Guilt who had remained oddly silent throughout this new brawl. "What's the matter?!" Naruto demanded glaring at Guilt panting slightly and tuning out the female shrieking in his head about him being a moron. "What? Running out of steam already?" Naruto questioned, he knew it was stupid, but seriously, it's not like he's got anything better to hit the guy with...

Guilt seemed to sigh softly and stood to his full height before performing several Hand seal's making Naruto's eye's widen. _"Kage no Hiraishin/ Shadow of the Flying Thunder God!"_ The G.O.P. called out into the air and vanished. Naruto looked around only to be hit by a fist from the left, then a hook right, a knee to his gut a split second later, and an elbow to the back of his head even quicker. Soon a flurry of blows were pelted onto Naruto. So many blows hit him so quickly that he lost count and was then punched into a tree by a fist. Once the attacks finished the G.O.P. now stood before him holding him to the tree with one hand, the boy's feet hanging off the ground.

"Ouch..." Naruto mumbled weakly blood leaking from his busted lip as the G.O.P. held him to the tree still silent as the grave. "Guess... You weren't out of steam... After all..." Naruto said in between breath's as the other two G.O.P. walked, no, floated towards the two. Fear landed behind Guilt and then hmmed.

_"Excellent... Now we must take our leave, before someone finds us."_ Fear stated only for himself, Temptation and Guilt to be knocked back as a few... Uninvited guest's arrived.

"Say, is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" Asked the voice in a humorous tone and Naruto looked in front of him to see Shinobi, Camior, and Shadow standing between himself and the GOP. The said creatures being, at least those whose faces were uncovered, between bored/annoyed, Fear, to infuriated, Temptation.

"I don't know Dante, they do seem to be rather busy at the moment... Maby we should come back when there threw?" Shinobi asked his brother who glared at him for a second before chuckling to himself softly.

"Tch, Tch, Tch. Now Ver, what kind of unwelcome Party Crashers would we be if we just went and did that?" Camior questioned shaking his head from side to side, making Shinobi nod his own head in agreement.

"Oh, forgive me Dante, I seem to have fallen into a temporary lack of sanity for a moment there. Thank you for reminding me that were the one's crashing the party..." Shinobi said obviously with a hint of humor in his tone as you could almost see the smirk on both boy's faces even with their mask's on.

"Yep. So boy's you might wanna step up your game a bit! The big boy's have come to play!" Camior said while unsheathing 'Rebellion' from his back and grasping it lazily. Shinobi then unsheathed his twin sword's, 'Luce and Umbra' and held them backwards in his hand's. Shadow seemed to gulp and backed up before squatting next to Naruto. "Sis, you help Fox-Face there while we take care of these circus freak's!" Camior said in a jovial tone and Shinobi chuckled to himself as he crouched down.

The Guardian's then got into their own fighting stances, Fear levitated above the ground arm's crossed, Guilt moved into a Taijutsu stance, and Temptation crouched down on one hand, the other hand reared back to swipe his claw. "So... Who gets who?" Shinobi questioned looking at the three creature's before himself thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..." Camior wondered looking around for a moment. "I get the ugly one." He stated nodding his head and Shinobi smirked behind his mask.

"Which one's the ugly one?" He asked humorously. "They all seem rather repulsive to me..." Shinobi added thoughtfully and Camior nodded his head, neither boy payed attention to the three Guardian's, all of whom seemed annoyed.

"Yeah... They are... Okay, I get the freak with the claw's then." Camior said and Shinobi then looked to the flying G.O.P.

"Fly boy's mine..." He stated simply and quicker than lightning the two lunged forward at the G.O.P...

--------------------

(Else ware...)

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day... Not at all... First, someone had used a massive wind style jutsu that nearly blew him and Sakura away from one another. Then someone who tried to pass himself off as Naruto came by. However, this same person LOOKED like Naruto, but he was using the old DOBE personality rather than the new one that Sasuke felt was more on an intellectual level with himself and other's of their age group. So Sasuke called the fakes bluff, and then found an enemy grass nin had tried to deceive them.

Sasuke for his part couldn't tell if it was a he or a she at first so just adopted to calling he/she an IT as that was the only logical way to say it. The nin had then shown them the earth scroll they would need, however the nin then ATE It's scroll. That had freaked out Sasuke and Sakura both, but it was when they had to look into the nin's eye's that they truly fell prey to the grass nin... That's when they both were forced to look into his eye's... And like with Crow and his own "Evil Eyes" they seemed to see their own death's... They weren't pretty...

Sasuke then had to stab himself to get out of his fear and save both himself and Sakura from being impaled by a kunai. Sasuke had then removed the kunai and quickly jumped to a "Safe" hiding spot, however that wasn't really true as he could already tell nothing in this whole damn forest was safe...

That brings us to the current problem. Sasuke had just defeated a rather gigantic specimen of the snake family, killing it and pinning it to a tree at the same time. However as the Uchiha attempted to catch his breath, the grass nin from before came out of it's body, covered in blood making both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him/her in horror and fear.

"For shame, letting your guard down! Stay on your toes, like a good prey should!" The nin stated his/her head bowed. "It makes the chase so much more rewarding..." The nin said and then looked up at them, his/her long tongue sticking out of his/her mouth. "... For the PREDATOR!" The nin said in a crazed tone as he/she then presided to stretch their body out and slither up the tree towards their prey. However, before the person could reach very far ice covered the tree and the nin stopped. All head's turned, and saw Crow with Tora out in it's battle mode, his goggles and mask were gone and he was glaring heatedly at the nin before him...

"Hello Orochimaru. It's been quite some time..." The boy growled at the nin, now confirmed as a male, who simply fell to one of the branches of the tree and looked at Crow with a grin on his face.

"Oh, dear nephew, it has indeed been too long since last we met." Orochimaru said and Sasuke's eye's widened. That at least explained what was up with Crow and the other nin's 'Evil Eyes'... "But I must admit Iyoku-kun, I was disappointed when you disappeared before I could collect you from Kiri myself..." The missing nin said while still grinning at the young man who narrowed his eye's on him dangerously.

"Be that as it may, I never planned on going ANYWARE with you... Especially after what you did to me..." Crow growled his face twisted into a snarl, his snake like eye's thinning into slit's. Orochimaru simply chuckled his eye's then changing, turning bright gold, like Crow's right eye, as the two stared one another down.

"Now, now Iyoku. I seem to recall you once considered me a father..." The snake sannin said still grinning and Crow's snarl seemed to deepen...

"You... You think that killing... You think that what you did to me, you think it wouldn't make me want to kill you?!" Crow asked heatedly, his fang's clearly visible as his silver chakra engulfed his body making it seem like he was on fire. Orochimaru could only laugh as he looked at Crow and his anger...

"Why would you be? You wanted to be able to free yourself of your family and the Mizukage... So I simply gave you the power to do so, no string's attached my dear nephew." Orochimaru said and Crow lunged at him, eye's wide in rage swinging his sword at the Sannin who flipped out of the way and into the air just as Crow's sword was about to cut him in half. Crow growled and then formed a one handed seal.

**"Demon Hair Jutsu!"** He shouted and the invisible hair from before went to wrap around Orochimaru. However the snake Sannin smirked once more as he sniffed the air, then somehow dodged the hair and made Crow's eye's widen. "How did you..." He mumbled softly as Orochimaru landed unscathed and grinned up at the boy.

"Simple Iyoku-kun. That hair you're using has a different scent than anyone else present. Why no one ever thinks to sniff out your little trick I'll never know... But then again... Having a snake's sense of smell does help..." Orochimaru said his head split by a grin... Crow frowned and called his hair back to himself, eye's narrowing, pure hatred spilling out of them.

Sasuke and Sakura were still trying to get their head's around the fact that Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, was Crow's UNCLE! And that he had given something to Crow that had made the boy hate him for it... But... What was it? That's when Crow's chakra seemed to change as he glared at Orochimaru, burning line's were now covering his body before ending. _'What is that? His Chakra Output seems to have at least tripled!'_ Sasuke thought to himself as his eye's widened as Crow's chakra turned black and purple moving around the boy like an angry flame. The mark's on his body appeared to be simple line's, only they were spiraling around his face, right arm, and left leg...

"Oh dear, your actually using my gift?" Orochimaru questioned with a grin on his face, eye's wide with anticipation. Crow was silent, eye's narrowing in anger, his grip on Tora tightening till his knuckle's turned white. "Hmmm, nothing more to say to your dear uncle?" Orochimaru questioned, still grinning, as Crow's eye's then changed to the first release of his Kekkei Genkai.

In the blink of an eye Crow vanished in a black and purple flash reappeared right in front of Orochimaru. The Snake lord's eye's widened as he saw the technique, which was so similar to the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu. So enthralled by it was Ororchimaru, he almost forgot to dodge when Crow swung Tora, nearly taking the man's head off. "Yes Uncle... I do have one more thing left to say to you..." Crow said and looked at Orochimaru with hatred, even as a sickening grin spread across his face. **"WITNESS THE BIRTH OF THE TRUE NIGHTMARE!!"** With that Crow's right eye changed, now instead of the 'Blood Cross Eye', It had a normal black pupil, the iris was yellow, the sclera was red and had vein's popping out around the side.

Orochimaru jumped back as Crow forcibly shoved Tora threw the tree it had been embedded in, cutting the tree apart. "Ohhh, impressive nephew. But let's see just how well you handle the **'Makai no Juin/Cursed Seal of Hell'** that I gave you all those year's ago..." The Snake Lord grinned as then Crow lunged down at him. The Sannin then made several hand seal's before bitting his finger and spreading some blood on his right arm. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Immediately an enormous snake appeared below Orochimaru and lunged upward at the young man. Crow snarled and then spun Tora at his side, still channeling Chakra into it.

**"EAT THIS! TORA'S FURY!"** Crow roared as an orb of ice like chakra gathered at the center of his blade. Crow then took hold of his blade and unleashed the attack on Orochimaru and his snake. The Snake was instantaneously frozen by the attack but the snake lord jumped away from both the attack and the snake itself. _'Hmmm... He's improved himself drastically since I last saw him... Not by much it seems, but enough to keep me on my toes...'_ Orochimaru thought as then Crow lunged forward and started to wildly flail Tora cutting the tree branch's below them with each swipe. _'He's allowed all his hate and anger for me to cloud his own judgment, a fools tactic at best... Didn't I teach him better?!'_ Orochimaru thought annoyedly as then Crow made a few more single handed seal's and Orochimaru growled.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Crow shouted and Orochimaru's eye's widened as he jumped back as a large Raven or Crow of some form, came from a large plume of smoke and bit the tree branch he had been holding on to.

The bird was large at least six feet tall and eight feet long, with blood red eyes, an extra eye on it's forehead, all three looking like burning slit's. With steel talon's rather than flesh, and a black metal beak, it's feather's were all messy and seemed a bit spiky around it's head and wings. Its four large wing's, each curved slightly into a strange shape at it's top.(Think of Sephiroth's wing from KH 1 or 2 only there's four of them.) The larger set of these wing's had a wingspan of aproximentally twelve feet from wing tip to wing tip, the smaller one's being ten feet. It seemed to be wearing a dark gray holster around it's neck and torso around it's wing's with the 'Hebungakure' Symbol on a metal plate at it's back.

Orochimaru nearly swore as the bird then released the tree and flew into the air making a massive wind blow the Sannin back. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, when she was nearly blown away by the bird and he then used a kunai to hold himself to a nearby tree. Crow was below the crow and was performing more one handed seal's before biting his thumb and slamming his hand into the ground. **"Kuchyose no Jutsu! RAVEN'S PANIC!"** He shouted and flung his left arm at Orochimaru, and hundred's of the black bird's coming from no ware as the large one vanished. The bird's all started to swarm around Orochimaru biting and pecking at the Sannin's fake skin as he tried to knock them away.

Crow smirked, that was the best distraction he could think of in order to keep Orochimaru busy, even if it was only for a short while, he'd need every precious second of it for the seal's of this next Jutsu. Crow quickly formed a long string of seal's while keeping an eye on Orochimaru before finishing and grinning Darkly. **"AWAKENING OF MADNESS JUTSU!"** He shouted as the Chakra around his body turned pitch black and his eye's inverted. Now both had a white slitted pupil, black sclera, and violet iris as then his skin turned dark gray, the mark's on his body fading into them, his hair fell down around his head, almost looking like Orochimaru's, also now turning stark white. Coincidentally, Sakura noticed from her place that Crow's teeth did indeed turn black when he was like this...

Orochimaru turned in time to see this unfortunate action as then Crow started to laugh loudly and the eye of his sword pulsed. **"FREEDOM! It's always so sweet..."** He stated grinning, barring his now blackened fang's before he crouched and lunged at Orochimaru, reeling back Tora and swinging at the Sannin who jumped back and Crow's crows all vanished. Orochimaru growled then opened his mouth and a snake came out before spitting out a sword and Orochimaru took hold of it.

**"Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Kuu no Tachi!/ Sword of Kusanagi, Long Sword of Sky!"** Orochimaru stated and ran forward swinging his own sword at Crow in a graceful arc. The young, now insane, man jumped backwards and shoved his sword into the ground sitting on it when he stopped, just to grin at Orochimaru. _'So then, this is the technique of my ancestor... The fabled Jutsu that made him the most remembered of our clan... Until me of course...'_ Orochimaru thought with a smirk on his lip's. "Impressive thus far Nephew, but I fail to see the strength you'd need to kill me. Albeit you are stronger than I would have guessed you are still inadequate." Crow's grin seemed to widen as he then rolled his mask from his neck to cover the bottom part of his face leaving only his eye's to glare out at Orochimaru.

**"Oh really? Well then it's a good thing I'm not you're Nephew... Well not when I'm like this at least..."** Crow said darkly before removing his right wrist protector and letting it fall to the ground below. He then pulled off his blue vest and Dropped it also... It hit the ground below making a loud sounding crash and a crater as Orochimaru blinked in surprise. **"Sakura... Sasuke... Get away from me... I won't be able to control my action's after I do this and I might just go after anything that moves..."** Crow growled out towards the two Genin who both nodded quickly and jumped into the tree's.

"Now I'll have to find those two again... Pity..." Orochimaru said with a shrug then looked at Crow with a grin. "So Iyoku-kun, what was it you were going to show me exactly?" He questioned and Crow chuckled darkly, his eye's narrowing.

**"Just a little something I have to thank you for later..."** Crow said as then the burning mark's reappeared, only were glowing purple surprising Orochimaru. **"I do hope you like it! I'm SURE that you never expected me to be able to do THIS!!"** With that the marks seemed to widen before covering all of Crow's body before his body was then enveloped by the obsidian glow of his own chakra.

Then the skin on his right arm thickened and spike's grew from his shoulder and forearm a small mouth with fanged teeth on his upper arm below his shoulder appeared. His hand then morphed into a three fingered claw with thick armor like spike's on the back of his hand. With a mighty scream of pain Crow then started to grow in height, his muscle's tightening, becoming stronger as his body changed. His skin stayed the same dark gray color as before but thickened on his chest and back, large spike's growing from his back had tore open his shirt, then smaller spike's grew along his spine making it clearly visible. And then a mouth with fanged teeth Frey to now adorn his chest having torn his shirt apart there. And last his hair lengthened to below his ass before turning a deep blood red color.

_'Incredible! He's discovered the second state all on his own! And quite the fearsome form it is!'_ Orochimaru thought, proud of his former student as the large spiked man jumped from his spot, Tora or now "Dark-Seed" above his head as he brought it down in a Vertical arc. Orochimaru guarded with Kusanagi and almost buckled under the strain from Crow's monstrous strength. _'This is impossible! Tsunade is barely this strong!'_ Orochimaru groaned as he then mustered all of his own might and pushed the transformed Crow back and away while taking several calming breath's.

**"Ha ha ha ha... Are you tiering already, Sensei?! I thought a Legendary Sannin would prove to be stronger than this!"** Crow stated eye's wide in insanity and Orochimaru frowned. The combination of the Madness Jutsu, and the Cursed seal, must have had some form of adverse effect on Crow's mind... Well... Only to the part ware his ego was located seemed to have been affected... Wait... Some chakra seemed to be leaking from Dark-Seed...

"Oh ho, Becoming quite bold are we Iyoku-kun? Well I'll just have to cut you down to size then!" Orochimaru shouted, putting the odd behavior from Crow into the back of his mind before lunging forward. Crow quickly ducked down and lifted his sword towards the Snake lord, knocking Orochimaru off balance as he leaned back to evade. Crow then brought the sword down towards Orochimaru who had to flip to the side as then Crow growled and flung his sword to the side knocking Orochimaru to the ground. _'Impressive, in this form, not only does it seem his strength is increased, but also his chakra output and speed... However, I'm more curious about this odd sensation Dark-seed seems to be giving off... What is in that blade... Wait... They didn't use THAT did they?'_ Orochimaru thought then questioned to himself before cursing as Crow lunged at him swinging his sword horizontally. "Hmmm... Maybe you should aim at me..." Orochimaru said dryly and Crow snarled eye's narrowing in rage.

**"Don't you dare speak to me with such disrespect ever again!"** He shouted and reeled his blade back, moving one foot back also, then lunged forward with a powerful sword thrust that almost impaled Orochimaru. The Sannin barely managed to flip over the attack only to land on Crow's outstretched blade. **"What is this!?"** Crow demanded and Orochimaru plunged his Kusanagi into Crow's chest, the boy's eye's widening as he did...

"Hmph, sorry Iyoku-kun, but I really do have to be finding Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru said as he looked at Crow... Then blinked as he noticed the OPEN mouth on Crow's chest was bitting into the Kusanagi! "What the hell!?" Orochimaru exclaimed as then Crow swung Dark-Seed in a circle knocking Orochimaru off of the blade and taking Kusanagi with it. Orochimaru looked at Crow and raised a brow, within the mouth on Crow's chest, there appeared to be a large eye with a golden Iris and Sclera staring at him... What was with this strange form? He'd seen a man with a third eye, six armed men, a man with an extra head, a guy who could use his bone's as weapon's, and even a person who had no face. But THIS topped all of it by far...

**"Hnnnn... It appears as if you expected my heart to be that easy to reach. Foolish human. I am the Ultimate Nightmare! It won't be so easy to kill me!"** Crow exclaimed before lunging at Orochimaru once more and the snake Sannin ducked down and then rolled away before making a few hand seals. With a plume of smoke Orochimaru was running away and Crow growled before jumping towards him. **"No one shall escape me! Least of all you Hebi-Teme!"** He shouted and quickly ran after the Snake man. Crow was amazingly swift, especially considering how he should have been off balance because of his arm and sword. However instead, Crow easily managed to catch up with Orochimaru and swung Dark-Seed towards the man once more. Orochimaru rolled to the side and Dark Seed, lodged itself into a large rock.

"Now then, if Kusanagi won't work, let's see how much you're Taijutsu improves in this state, Iyoku-kun." Ororchimaru said swallowing Kusanagi and Crow chuckled releasing Dark-Seed from his grip. He then raised his mutated fist into the air and spark's started to surrounded his body.

**"Thunder Devil Jutsu!"** He exclaimed and lightning surrounded his body completely, making Ororchimaru groan. He really needed to find the old scroll with his clan's Technique's on it someday... **"Now then, you've probably heard of our Ancestor Raiden Onizuka. Well this is his signature move and it garnered him the name "God of Lightning" amongst the elemental nation's."** Crow said then crouched into a Taijutsu stance. **"But allow me to show you some of the finer point's of this Jutsu..."** He then lunged forward at Orochimaru and delivered a right hook into the Snake lord's face sending him shooting back and screaming as his nerve's were attacked by intense pain.

_'OUCH! I see... That Jutsu was developed to... Damn it... To do more damage by adding an... Errr... An electrical charge that specifically targeted the nervous system... Damn the man who made this it hurts!'_ Orochimaru thought grimacing as Crow laughed loudly and ran to attack him once more, still encircled by lightning. _'I cannot allow him to hit me with that any more time's. I need an earth wall... He he he...'_ Orochimaru thought then grinned as he made several hand seal's then placed them both palm down on the ground. **"Doton, Doryuu Heki!"** Orochimaru shouted as a wall of rock came up in front of him just as Crow was nearing him. Crow couldn't stop his forward motion in time however and hit the wall then fell back. The boy quickly shook his head and glared as Orochimaru was moving away.

**"No one... NO ONE ESCAPES FROM ME!"** He roared rushing to grab Dark-Seed and ripping it from the stone as he then jumped into the tree's after Orochimaru. The mutated warrior jumped from branch to branch, barely noticing that he was beginning to feel tired. He then saw Orochimaru jump down to the ground and followed only to see him jump into a small river. Crow frowned, he couldn't use the 'Thunder Devil Jutsu' if Orochimaru was in water, so he deactivated the jutsu and slid to a stop near to Orochimaru.

"Do you want to know something Iyoku-kun?" Orochimaru questioned and Crow roared lunging forward. "I suppose you don't. Too bad you need to hear this." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he jumped up and back kicked Crow in the head making the mutated boy land in the water. "Did you know that going into the second state can kill you if you use it too long?" Orochimaru questioned and Crow growled.

**"What the hell do I care?! The only thing I want is you dead, Hebi-teme!?"** Crow roared and Orochimaru chuckled to himself.

"Well, be that as it may... Haven't you ever wondered why you've never been killed by your second state?" Orochimaru questioned and even mutated, Crow's mind knew that he had a point... "Did you know there's actually several different version's of the Curse Seal?" Orochimaru questioned and Crow raised a brow. "Their were many different things made into a Curse Seal, each one different than the last." Orochimaru explained then chuckled darkly. "But each one comes at a price! All but one of the Curse Seals eat away at your chakra until there is nothing left! While the Hell Curse Seal... Well... There's is a much different price." Orochimaru stated and Crow growled tightening his grip on Dark-Seed.

**"Whatever the fuck it is can kiss my spiky ass! I don't give a god-damn if it's devouring my soul! I have the power right now to destroy you and I will!"** Crow roared lunging at Orochimaru once more and swinging the Dark-Seed. Orochimaru laughed as he ducked down and then flip kicked Crow back into the water and to his ass.

"Actually, I'm not through yet. As I was saying, the Demon and Hell Curse seal's still comes at a price. However, unlike the other Curse seal's, using the Second state will not kill the user of the Hell Curse seal..." Orochimaru explained and Crow frowned.

**"How so?"** He questioned annoyedly and Orochimaru grinned.

"Oh that's simple. Hell's seal is given at birth, while your still in the mother's womb. It layed dormant for year's feeding off your chakra coils, making them thicken as you age so you won't be killed by it, and then when it is released... Well... You know. But as a side effect that only you have, as you are the only one with the Hell seal, you lose the ability to use long to mid range jutsu!" Orochimaru explained, then laughed humorously and Crow shook with barely restrained rage.

**"I don't see what's so fucking funny Hebi-Teme!! Because of your gad damned seal I'm reduced to only being able to use Supplementary Jutsu for the rest of my natural life!!"** Crow roared lunging at Orochimaru and cutting him Horizontally. Crow grinned insanely seeing this then his eye's widened as the Orochimaru in front of him turned into mud... still grinning widely at him... **"ARRRRGGGGHHH... DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"** Crow roared into the sky as dusk began to fall in the forest. He growled and cut down a nearby tree with a single slash eye's wide in rage, before he then heard someone scream and growled... **"Sasuke... He found him..."** With that Crow placed Dark-Seed on his back and jumped into the tree's, then sprinted in them running towards the scream and hopefully Orochimaru as well...

--------------------

(With Shinobi...)

Shinobi and Fear fought threw the tree's. Fear floating backwards as Shinobi ran after him. _'Hmm. He's attempting to keep us separated... An excellent plan, but utterly useless against us.'_ Shinobi thought to himself as he jumped towards Fear and swung Luce at him. However Fear simply dropped down while still floating and Shinobi passed over him. _"Impressive Mortal. I am amazed you have managed to keep up with me..."_ Fear intoned lip's and face still unmoving as he looked at the silver haired young man.

"It's not really that surprising. After all, I'm not exactly mortal..." Shinobi said and Fear quirked a brow up slightly. The young nin used this minor distraction to run up a tree then jump toward's Fear. Fear simply shook his head and raised his right sleeve. (Cause you can't see his hand's.) With it and a slight tremble, one of the nearby tree's shot out of the ground and then splintered into several large and sharp pole's.

_"Now let the real battle begin..."_ Fear intoned as he forced all the pole's to head for Shinobi. The young nin nearly swore as the first grazed his right leg and then a few his back. He then started to use his Wakizashi's to either block or cut them and jump from one of the pole's to the next in order to evade them. Fear seemed to frown, even though his face didn't change mood's, as he then raised his left sleeve and made several more tree's rise up and splinter. Shinobi's eye's widened only so slightly behind his visor/Hittai-Ate, as then the hundred's of splintered tree's shot out at him.

Shinobi grunted as a few of the sharp splinter's cut threw the armor and skin on his chest, but he made due by then using his Wakizashi's to block the splinter's. Fear's arm's moved in a flurry as he flung the splinter's at Shinobi, then caught them before they fell to the ground, only to fling them back at the masked nin without pause. Shinobi growled as he then spun Luce and Umbra in hand and then spun his whole body in order to deflect the many splinter's that were aimed at him. He then stopped, landing on one of the splinter's, and combined Luce and Umbra at the hilt to make a Nagi-nata.

**"STRYKE RAID!"** He shouted and flung his Nagi-nata at the G.O.P. the two blade's spinning like a whirlwind as they approached him, cutting threw the splinter's. Fear flung himself back to avoid the attack, loosing his control of the numerous splinter's in the area and Shinobi raced forward, jumping from Splinter to Splinter in order to stay in the air. He then reached the last Splinter near Fear, caught Luce and Umbra in hand as he then leaped off the splinter and used a round house kick to Fear's face. He then spun and elbowed him in the face, punched him in the chin, kicked the G.O.P. in the side, raised his leg to kick him in the chin and knock him off balance, elbowed him in the neck, and finally used the remaining momentum he had and delivered a massive punch to Fear's face that sent him sailing into the ground below.

Shinobi panted as he also fell, but he then took Luce and Umbra, without enjoining there hilt's, and threw Luce at a tree, a wire coming from ware the hilt was still connected to umbra and he held on. Shinobi landed against the tree in time to have a splintered tree lodge into his arm, causing him to cry out and nearly release Luce and Umbra. _"An impressive attack Mortal, but still not enough."_ Came the dead sounding tone of Fear as he floated back into the sky, barely a scratch on his pale feature's.

"What the hell are you?" Shinobi questioned grimacing as he pulled the large wooden splinter from his shoulder. The Guardian's face could almost be classified as amused as the question was received by his ear's... Almost.

_"What I am, is of little importance to you mortal. All you need know is that you will die for standing in my way..."_ Fear intoned darkly floating higher into the air and resuming his previous action's of flinging the large deadly splinter's at Shinobi. The masked nin grunted as he flipped off his tree, landing on one of the splinter's then jumping off it as another hit that Splinter, pulling Luce out of the tree it was embedded in and back to himself as he did so. _'This is insane, he's more than a match for me with only Luce and Umbra at my aide... I'd hoped to save that for later, but it appears that I'll have to swallow my pride on this one...'_ Shinobi thought to himself and then detached Luce and Umbra from one another before sheathing them at his lower back.

He then unraveled his sash and quickly grabbed Luce and Umbra before they fell. He jumped back from a Splinter as he then placed Luce and Umbra into a pair of strip's of leather at his waist armor's side's. That dealt with for the moment, Shinobi then jumped up and up, higher and higher, until he was finally out of the Splinter's. He then touched his shoulder and used the blood as he rolled his sash outwards spreading the blood along a seal that was inside of the sash. With a plume of smoke something fell out of the sash and Shinobi gripped it with his left hand tightly as he then smirked beneath his mask. **"AIR TRICK!"** Shinobi shouted vanishing and reappearing in a blur before Fear whose eye's widened ever so slightly. "Now then..." Shinobi growled as he took hold of something to his side.

**"Akumagakure's most sacred technique! OMNI SLASH!!"** Shinobi shouted then Unsheathed an O-katana and began to slash at Fear multiple time's moving at super sonic speed's, before ending it with one final, powerful, chakra enhanced vertical slash that cut him in half straight down the middle. As Fear stood there before Shinobi both then fell towards the ground, Shinobi's O-katana sheathed, the yellow ribbon flowing off the handle fluttering in the air as Fear fell into numerous pieces and fell to the ground also. "Thank you... Yamato... For lending me your strength..." Shinobi said lightly to the sword as he hit a tree branch and panted heavily, sweat falling from his brow as the numerous cut's on his body all seemed to heal on their own...

--------------------

(With Camior...)

He hated this... This thing was SOOO annoying! All it did was slash at him with it's claw's and try to bite him with those freaky teeth! What kind of monster was he fighting? The emo freak from hell?! Camior quickly shook his head as he jumped backwards, as the G.O.P. lunged at him once more. "You know... You could actually TRY and hit me..." He intoned dryly sounding both bored and annoyed.

Temptation roared and then ran straight at Camior who raised one hand and yawned, lifting his fist and punching the weak G.O.P. "What the hell ever made you a threat to anyone I'll never know..." He muttered to himself as Temptation then looked around and he raised a brow. Temptation then seemed to vanish into then air and Camior blinked. "What the hell... Did I win already?" He questioned looking around confused then blinked as he heard something whisper into his ear's...

Unknown to Camior Temptation was still their, only NOW he was showing what his true power was. He was behind Camior and was whispering into Camior's ear, his long tongue slithering out of his mouth every now and again... Camior's eye's dulled slightly as he began to sway unable to block out the Guardian's voice... "Power... Father... Stop... Gate... Hell... Sin... Tower... Vergil... Key... Mother... Revenge... Death..." He mumbled incoherently before furrowing his brow. "No... Stop it... Get outa my head!" Camior growled grasping his head in his hand's as Temptation continued to whisper into his ear.

Temptation would have grinned, had his mouth allowed it, or if he didn't always have a toothy grin thanks to his teeth. He then quickly narrowed his eye's and then stabbed the claw's into Camior's hand's, the black and red clad teen letting out a howl of pain. Temptation then moved his feet and the claws there embedded themselves into the back of his feet. Then finally with a roar of some sort Temptation bit Camior's neck from behind. Even as Camior screamed in pain, Temptation moved his arm's and leg's as if they were now it's own.

_'Shit... This fucking hurts! This freak is using me like some warped kind of puppet... OUCH!!! DAMN IT I HATE THIS GOD-DAMNED FUCKING THING!!!'_ Camior screamed in his mind as Temptation then moved Camior's sword arm pointing Rebellion straight for the boy's chest. Camior growled as he tried to break free but it seemed as though Temptation had somehow taken control. _'If I let this fucking freak kill me I bet Ver will bring me back from hell... just to kick my ass around for losing...'_ Camior thought to himself then grinned. There was no way in HELL he was losing to this freak!

However Temptation choose that moment to plunge Rebellion deep inside of Camior then released the boy, letting him fall to the ground. Temptation made noises that seemed LIKE laughter but no one would classify it as such technically. The beast then turned it's back to Camior and started to run off when it felt a pulsation and slid to a stop. The beast looked at Camior as one of his hand's curled into tight fist's. Then Rebellion's mouth opened it's eye's turning red briefly as the two Arm bone's then moved up along the blade. With a blast of power Rebellion exploded upwards out of Camior's body and the boy caught the weapon and Temptation's eye's widened.

Camior's skin then turned a deep obsidian, white thickened scale's on the top of his right forearm. His coat mutated into a pair of wing's that curled around his waist, a crimson circular gem on his chest that glow's, a silver bracer on his left forearm and the back of his hand, red trim at the sleeve. A pair of thickened scale's on his shoulder's, which were gray with a red trim around them, making them look like armor. Thick scale's at his left elbow, and it seemed the collar of his coat had fused with his neck making him look like he had no chin. Taloned finger's with spiked knuckle's, three red scale like band's along his right arm. Around his waist and down his leg's were black patch's of thickened scale's, at his knees were a pair of demonic skull's that had three eye slit's, red energy crackled three the three stripe's on both of his leg's down his shins. His feet now had a pair of talon's on them making them look like hooves. On his head had a silver helmet that curved down into a V in between his eyes, curled down the side's of his face to point inward, and curled down his neck, almost like it was his hair. His eye's were glowing a fierce blue with a pair of blue line's traveling down his check's like tear's, both glowing brightly.

Camior with a roar took hold of Rebellion as it fell and launched himself at Temptation. The G.O.P. growled and lunged at the Devil before him slashing across his chest with his claw's only to have Camior do the same only to his face. Temptation stumbled back then Camior punched him in the chin, sending the GOP flying into the air as he sheathed Rebellion on his back. Camior quickly unfolded the pair of wing's from around his waist and jumped into the air eye's glowing brightly as he opened his fanged mouth to smile as he formed several hand seals' not native to the other elemental country's. **"Akumagakure's most secret technique! METEOR!!"** The devil roared holding his hand's into the air and scarlet energy began to form into a large orb above his hand's.

Temptation hit a tree branch, howling in pain, only to blink when it saw the attack Camior was getting ready to use. **"I am Dirge, son of the great devil hunter, Dante!! AND YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!!!"** Camior shouted angrily his voice a demonic roar as the energy above him crackled angrily. He then brought the energy back slightly only to hurl it forward to hurl the ball of blinding energy directly at a gaping Temptation. With a mighty blast and loud explosion the GOP was enveloped by the attack shrieking in pain as it was torn apart. As the blast cleared, rather than a crater or a tree, their now seemed to be an enormous field ware once several tree's, and such stood... No sign of the Guardian any ware... **"Pathetic..."** Camior growled annoyedly as he then floated gently to the ground and looked himself over. **"So then... This is the power, of a true devil..."** He mused to himself as he looked at his form, only for his body to spark and revert to his human form.

"Whoa... Major time limit..." Camior muttered stumbling and then falling to his knee's. "Damn it... I must have... Must have used to much power..." He mumbled before falling forward onto his face... "Ver you better find me..." He muttered into the tree branch before closing his eye's and falling into unconsciousness...

--------------------

(With Shadow...)

Shadow gulped as she shakily stood in front of Naruto who was looking at Guilt annoyedly. "I won't let you take him you freak." She stated as firmly as she could, even while her entire body was shaking. Guilt seemed to simply shake his head and walked forward, towards the two. "I said stay back!" The girl exclaimed and Guilt continued to walk forward. "Alright then..." Shadow said then removed her Hittai-Ate, revealing a small crescent moon design on her forehead, and did three hand seal's. **"Secret Jutsu! Awakening of the Sangan Eye!"** She exclaimed as then the moon on her forehead opened to reveal an extra red eye making the G.O.P. halt.

_"So you've awakened the Sangan eye... And at such a young age too... You're families famous for that eye you know."_ Guilt said more to himself than Shadow and the girl smirked. _"However, that eye is extremely limited. All it does is allow your body to move even if you're unconscious. What POSSIBLE Purpose could it serve in combat?"_ Guilt questioned and Shadow grinned.

"Actually, it's pretty much th best for this next Jutsu!" Shadow exclaimed then performed a single hand-seal. **"Secret Jutsu! Anti-Form Awakening!"** She exclaimed as her eye's glazed over, her body falling to it's knee's just as the Sangan eye seemed to open wide. Then in front of Guilt a shadow slithered out of the ground and opened a pair of red eye's, then it opened a mouth that was grinning only comprised of red energy. _**"See what I mean?"**_ Shadow asked in a hissing voice as her shadow form then crouched.

Guilt actually whistled and then chuckled to himself. _"So that's what the Sangan's for... It's so your body can protect itself while your controlling a shadow body. A body that can't be harmed because it's not real... That's a really nice jutsu."_ Guilt said while nodding his head to himself before getting into his own combat stance. _"However, it won't save you from me."_ He stated and Shadow's grinning Shadow seemed to grin wider now to an inhuman length.(If you've ever seen the close up of the Doppleganger in DMC3 you'll notice it's grinning, that's basically what Shadow looks like right now only more feminine obviously.)

Guilt and Shadow lunged at one another as Naruto sat back and watched. Shadow crouched down and spun knocking Guilt off balance as she then kicked upwards into Guilt's chin. Guilt smirked as he then used his **"Kage no Hiraishin"** to appear behind Shadow and attempted to punch her. However, the girl sank into the ground, making Naruto gawk, as she then reformed behind Guilt, her grin wider than ever. She then grabbed Guilt from behind and then lifted him up. _"You're VERY strong..."_ Guilt stated and Shadow nodded before crouching and jumping into the air with Guilt. She then re-morphed into a shadow and wrapped around Guilt who landed on the ground groaning as Shadow slithered off his body and laughed darkly. _"Note to self, Never piss off a Negrado..."_ Guilt muttered to himself, even though Naruto had similar thought's at the moment.

Shadow then jumped up and sank into the ground making Guilt groan. When he did several spike's made from the shadow's jumped from the ground at him and he nearly cursed. The GOP flipped backwards from the attack as Shadow then came out of the ground and lunged forward, changing into a buzz saw like thing and Guilt did curse while rolling to the side. _'Okay... She's the youngest in her family from what has been said... And she's this damn strong... I'm never pissing off her family if I can help it...'_ Naruto thought with a grimace as he imagined what could happen if he did piss them off.

Guilt let out a breath only to curse loudly as Shadow made her arm's thiner and then they lengthened to try and impale him. _"Damn it! I hate Shadow's!"_ Guilt exclaimed as then the girl grinned wider and became part of the ground again, once more spike's came at Guilt who ran backwards to evade them. _"Don't you EVER get tired?!"_ Guilt demanded as Shadow came out of the ground.

_**"No, my body isn't even exerting itself. So why should I be tired?"**_ Shadow questioned humorously with a still grinning shadow face. **(Come on her family are able to make living Shadows, so the abilities of the "Shadow" and "Doppleganger" enemies in DMC1 and DMC3 seem like they would be perfect for them!) **Guilt just inwardly groaned as then the girl sank into the ground and grew to envelope the Guardian within herself. Guilt growled as he then narrowed his eye's.

_"This ends NOW!!!"_ He roared and formed a spinning orb of black chakra into his hand. **"KAGE RASENGAN/ Shadow Spiraling Sphere!!"** He shouted and slammed the orb forward, knocking Shadow off him as her Shadow form loudly shrieked in pain as it was assaulted by the attack. She reformed on the ground near Naruto, holding herself and was now frowning rather than grinning as she shook in pain. Guilt panted slightly and walked towards Naruto.

"That wasn't very nice..." Came a cold voice as Shadow's human body looked at guilt, her eye's still half lidded and glassy, save the Sangan eye which had narrowed on the G.O.P. "She did not deserve such a merciless attack." Whoever was in Shadow's body said while rising to her feet.

_"What the fuck!!"_ Guilt exclaimed as both he and Naruto gawked, then looked to the still grounded "Shadow Form Shadow" and then "Human Shadow" and both drew a blank.

"Okay, I'm confused here. Isn't Shadow supposed to be inside that... Doppleganger over there?" Naruto asked while looking for the right word for Shadow's form and Doppleganger sounded about right.

_"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused by this as you are..."_ Guilt said while looking at Shadow who smirked.

"Yes I can see that. But the answer is simply this. The Sangan Eye is not in anyway a weak Jutsu. It, or rather, "I" am alive." She said and Naruto and Guilt still looked at her confused, making the girl frown. "Technically, I'm the Sangan eye, Shadow is still in that "Anti-Form" over there, not a Doppleganger, I'm merely taking control of her body while she fights." "Sangan" said with her arm's still crossed.

_"Makes about as much sense as anything I could come up with..."_ Guilt muttered rubbing the back of his head. Sangan simply smirked then looked to Shadow with a small frown.

"Her injuries aren't major, however that attack did do some damage..." Sangan mused then formed a string of hand seals. **"Secret Jutsu! Shadowed Rebirth!"** She exclaimed and Shadow started to grin as her body began to glow with a fierce purple light. She then slowly started to mutate, no longer looking exactly like her original Anti-Form.

Her eye's became thin slit's, her mouth still an impossibly large grin of red energy, her body mostly comprised of black shadow's. However, now on her shoulder's, the shadow's were a dark violet armor, the same thing also happened on her toe's, knee's, and elbow's making thick purple armor appear over Shadow's Anti-Form. Then the hand's of the Anti-Form gained claw's, it's own Pointed ear's became more pronounced as her hair came loose from it's ponytail, and a third eye opened on it's head. It's shadowy clothes then changed to make her look like she wore nothing, however what looked like tattered sleeve's came over her hand's, and down her waist like a long shirt or half skirt. Then around her neck, a purple necklace of some sort formed, and last a red sphere appeared in her chest, pulsing with power.

"Whoa..." Naruto muttered as Shadow cracked her neck and Sangan fell to her knee's.

"My Chakra is depleting... Your on your own here on out Shadow..." Sangan muttered and her Sangan eye closed as she fell to the ground leaving the Anti-Form to grin at Guilt wider than before.

_"Well then... Shall we dance?"_ Guilt questioned of Shadow getting into a fighting stance making Shadow's monster grin become wider than ever. _"Man. That is the creepiest smile I've ever seen!"_ Guilt said and Naruto nodded his head in agreement, a small that reached a person's ear's was creepy no matter how much it might look cool. Shadow snickered at the crack and held her hand to the side, the shadow's around her then came alive and wrapped around her arm, then forming a sword and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What is with this family and swords?!?" He demanded and Shadow chuckled once more, the sound of her Anti-form laughing actually being more disturbing than her grin. Shadow then looked at Guilt and seemed to charge in an odd way as her speed wasn't that fast but she was glowing purple. Guilt jumped out of the way as Shadow brought her sword down producing a slash of energy along the ground that only barely missed the G.O.P.

_"Shit... That would be SO cool if it wasn't gonna hurt me!"_ Guilt said slightly amazed by the abilities of the "Anti-Form" Kekkei-Genkai despite himself having more power... Then shadow held her empty hand towards Guilt who tilted his head, Shadow's wrapped around the girl's arm once more only this time a black orb of darkness shot out of her hand towards Guilt who cursed and rolled out of the way only for Shadow to appear in front of him and slash at him. Guilt held up his arm's, using the chain's on them to hold the girl's blade back then pushed her away.

Shadow stepped back away from Guilt for a second then pointed below his feet and the G.O.P. blinked and looked down. Below him opened a large vortex that then swallowed him whole. Shadow then quickly jumped up and fell into the shadow's below leaving Naruto to look around and wonder what the hell just happened.

Meanwhile Guilt landed in a world of total darkness as Shadow rose up before him and laughed her sinister little laugh. Guilt growled and crouched into a Taijutsu stance only for something to try and grab him from behind. Guilt rolled out of the way and turned only to see Shadow there still grinning. _**"This is my world. Here I make the rules."**_ Shadow said still grinning as she vanished into the darkness and Guilt groaned loudly. He then looked around and could have pulled his hair out in frustration as the girl was no ware in sight. Then he grunted as she briefly appeared to cut him on his right shoulder.

Guilt looked around then ducked another attack tackling the girl into a wall that came out of no ware. He then flipped back and held his left hand to the side. Shadow vanished once more her eye's and purple armor fading into the darkness around him. _"Alright Missy, no more playing around! I'm done playing hide and seek!"_ Guilt stated loudly as Shadow appeared behind him. _"Gotcha!"_ He exclaimed and slammed another black orb of spiraling chakra into the girl, only this time at point blank range.

The Attack hit and suddenly shot Shadow up, Guilt used his "Kage no Hiraishin" and followed her out of the dark world. They landed back in the Forest of Death with Shadow screaming bloody murder as she was propelled upwards, only to fade into nothing but some shadow's that then vanished and the real Shadow groaned in pain. Naruto frowned as he saw this and glared at Guilt, shakily standing up. He then looked to Shadow and smiled. "Thanks for giving me the time to rest..." He said and then glared at Guilt who was panting softly.

_"She knew she couldn't beat me... So she tired me out so YOU could... Sneaky little minx isn't..."_ Guilt said and Naruto narrowed his eye's on the G.O.P. However before the two could begin Naruto felt a pulling sensation and saw black...

--------------------

(Mind Scape...)

Naruto reopened his eye's, only to find himself in a place that seemed similar to a sewer. He then looked down on his own body only to realize that all of his wound's seemed to have vanished. "What the hell..." Naruto muttered as he stood up in the ankle deep water and looked around. A red glow came from a path up ahead, a blackish purple one to it's right. Naruto walked up to the path and looked down both of the glowing path's, finally choosing the red one. As he walked he noticed a few door's here and there, also pipe's were above him with odd writing or designs on all of them.

It was then he found it, a large cage that was at least fifty to sixty feet tall, a pair of burning red eye's peering out at him from behind the incredibly thick bar's. A simply lock on the front with a piece of paper over it that simply said "Seal"... "Man... That has to be the dumbest seal I've ever seen..." Naruto muttered shaking his head, I mean really, couldn't it have at least been a little less blatant?

**"So then, we meet at last mortal..."** Came a deep demonic grumble from behind the cage and Naruto looked to the red eye's and smirked.

"What happened to the female voice, eh?" He questioned and one of the eye's behind the cage twitched ever so slightly.

**"Hmmm... Very well..."** The voice muttered and the eye's shrank until their was only a pair of human sized eye's in the cage glaring at him. **"Now then back to business."** Came a female's voice and Naruto smirked.

"Uh huh... Say... Were you on your period when you attacked Konoha?" Naruto asked with a small smirk as then the Kyuubi lunged at the bar's.

**"NO!!! I WAS NOT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!!"** She shouted and Naruto got a good look at her, most surprised by the fact she looked barely seventeen years old. She had long, blood colored hair like himself only it darkened halfway down turning black by the tips of her hair. A pair of crimson slitted eye's, clawed finger's, fair skin, and a curvy body, Black fix ear's on the top of her head, a fluffy red fox tail with white fur on the end, and whisker marks on her cheek's like his own. She was wearing a pair of black sandles like he had, only with snow show attachment's to make a pair of boot's. A pair of black leather shin and wrist protector's which also covered the back of each of her hands. A pair of red Hakama type pants, with black leather armor similar to Shinobi's around her waist. A black kimono under a red robe that had the left sleeve ripped off of both her right sleeve covering her right arm. (Basically, think of Inu-Yasha's outfit, only with a black Kimono beneath it and missing the right sleeve, Sheshomaru's waist armor /minus the chest and shoulder parts/, and then the sandles and shin and wrist protector's mentioned.)

"If you say so..." Naruto said with a shrug, although he had to admit... Kyuubi was actually pretty cute...

**"I swear! All men are insensitive jerks!"** Kyuubi exclaimed throwing her hand's up and falling back onto her ass. She then blinked and glared at Naruto angrily as he smirked.

"Now then, seeing as we've determined you weren't on your period... Although with how bitchy you seem, how anyone could tell either way, I'll never know... Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto said then asked and Kyuubi blinked.

**"Shouldn't you be wondering ware you are? Or... Why I brought you here?"** She asked with a confused look and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Like I've been trying to tell everyone. My IQ is much higher than I let on. This is probably my mind. I came to this conclusion because of the fact I'm uninjured and your here. At the moment I don't care why I'm here cause Time moves differently in the mind than the outside world. Oh and last, I just really wanna know what you felt was a good enough reason to attack my home village." Naruto explained arm's crossed and looking at Kyuubi evenly. The fox girl blinked several time's then scratched her head lightly.

**"Oh... Okay..."** She mumbled and Naruto frowned. This was the GREAT Kyuubi no Yoko? What a jip... **"Well... I didn't MEAN to attack... I just sorta... Lost my temper..."** Kyuubi said with a sheepish look and Naruto raised a brow.

"Um hmm..." He said arm's crossed and Kyuubi sighed.

**"Fine... First off, I'm not the "Kyuubi no Yoko" I'm his daughter. And I do have a name, call me Vulpina."** "Vulpina" said and Naruto blinked... Well that explained one thing that was bugging him... **"My dad, the original Kyuubi was sealed into hell, thirty or so year's ago in a place called "Hebungakure" because he tried to destroy them. It took Nine of the strongest Ninja in this world, but they managed to seal dear old pop's up."** Vulpina said sitting cross legged and Naruto nodded his head slowly. **"Only one of these warrior's survived the battle and he was also the first "Onikage". The old man, as I liked to call him, and his friend's took pity on me, and I was raised in a Ninja village called Akumagakure."** Vulpina explained and Naruto smirked... Why did this sound like it could have happened to him?

"Continue." Naruto said sitting down also and Vulpina sighed.

**"Okay, I'll summarize what happened here kid otherwise Guilt out there will kill you before I finish. I was sent to make one true friend, came to Konoha, made more than one friend, one betrayed me. That friend Tried to force me to give him my power, and then had the gall to say he'd make me his whore! Yeah! DO YOU REALY THINK I'M NOT GONNA LAY DOWN SOME FEMALE WRATH ON THAT POMPUS UCHIHA'S ASS!?!"** Vulpina explained quickly then shouted angrily and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck...

"Okay... Good reason to go ballistic all thing's considered... But... Did you have to destroy almost half the village? Why not just the Uchiha sector?" Naruto questioned and Vulpina had the decency to look sheepish.

**"Well... When he said, and I quote "I'll make you my demonic little fuck toy."... I kinda saw red... Allot of red... And went into a berserker state most demons' are known for..."** She explained and Naruto frowned.

"I think you should know... Itachi Uchiha... Killed all the other's..." Naruto said with a smirk and Vulpina grinned showing her fanged teeth.

**"HA! Take that Fugaku-Teme! That'll teach you not to fuck with me ever again!!!"** Vulpina shouted with a raised fist and then sat happily smiling and humming a tune...

"Wow... It's easy to please you, huh?" Naruto asked and Vulpina shrugged.

_**"If you two are FINALLY done with this fascinating, yet entirely pointless conversation. Can we get back to why you're even here..."**_ Came the voice of Vengeance from behind Naruto. Said former blond turned slightly to see Vengeance himself leaning against a wall with an annoyed look on his face.

Vengeance mostly looked like Naruto, only his hair was spiked upwards, his skin was darker, the whisker mark's were thicker, and his eye's were slanted and in the Kamigan state. He was wearing black Shinobi sandles like Naruto, only with the Snowshoe attachment's to make them into steel toed boot's. A pair of black Shinobi pants with a Kunai holster on his right thigh, thick leather armor around his waist that only covered his hips. A skintight black shirt with armor on his stomach and shoulder's, three spike's on each shoulder pointing up, and a mask for his face that was rolled down onto his neck. His right arm had wrapping's around his from his upper arm down, his left having a black glove like the ANBU, his hand's having clawed finger's. His Hittai-Ate was tied around his forehead but had horn's growing off of it and had a black cloth which was long in the back. On his arm's were a pair of oddly designed Gauntlet's however.

They were blood red, with a silver two foot long blade attached to each wrist that pointed back. A covering over each hand that had three slot's at the knuckle's, with a black device under it along the bottom of his forearm that made an arrow at the bottom of his wrist. Chain's wrapped around his upper arm's to curl behind his back and were black in color. Thicker Dark gray armor was running along the back of the Gauntlet's up to his elbow's with thick black bracelet's around his wrist's to hold them tightly to his arms.

_**"Are you done staring?"**_ Vengeance then asked in a growl and Naruto nodded his head slowly. _**"Good, cause we have abit of a problem. You can't use Kyuubi's Chakra properly with the Kamigan."**_ Vengeance stated and Naruto blinked.

"Uhhh... Okay... Whys that?" Naruto asked wondering how this guy knew more than he did.

_**"Not completely sure myself. But it appears something about the Kamigan prevents Demonic Chakra from staying in you for very long... On a much brighter note it also keeps her from controlling you... However this is bad in our present situation, so I'd suggest having Vul-chan over there change your Gauntlet's to look like mine, then let me take over... I'll beat that Pansy ass Guardian of pain..."**_ Vengeance said while grinning widely and Vulpina nodded her head in agreason then blinked before she glared at the spare personality.

**"Who exactly gave you permission to call me 'Vul-chan'!?"** The fox girl demanded and Vengeance smirked.

_**"You're behind a cage... Aren't you?"**_ He questioned still smirking as Vulpina bristled growling at the red head angrily.

"Hey, don't kill each other." Naruto said looking at the two only to be glared at by Vulpina. "Err... Right... Vengeance, why would I release you? Why can't I fight this Guardian guy?" Naruto questioned but Vulpina butted into the conversation.

**"HOLD IT! Time out! No! You are NOT fighting those freak's! They want you, so I'd suggest RUNNING! I learned a few thing's about them in my travels and none of them are good!!"** Vulpina exclaimed and Vengeance rolled his eye's.

_**"In case you've forgotten, oh almighty Kitsune. We tried that earlier, with some pretty bad result's. The only course of action available to us is to fight this thing like our lives depend on us winning, and quite frankly I'm pretty sure they do."**_ Vengeance explained and Vulpina frowned glaring at the spirit in front of her. _**"Good. Now then, you need to hold still. Vulpina, morph his gauntlet's when the transformation hit's, we can't use your power's and the Kamigan at the same time. But I would rather NOT fight that thing without the Penance Stare as a trump card. So instead, we fuse some of your power with the Gauntlet's so we don't have to worry about a time limit."**_ Vengeance stated, Vulpina then looked thought and although started glaring at him again, she nodded her head. Red chakra then seeped from her cage and into Naruto whose eye's widened as then Vengeance cracked his neck and smirked. _**"Lets get this party... STARTED!"**_

--------------------

(Real World...)

As Guilt looked at Naruto he was suddenly pushed back by a fiery red chakra as then Naruto started to bob his head lightly. Slowly the Gauntlet's he got from Kakashi mutated into the red bladed gauntlet's that Vengeance wore. Then out of the slot's on his knuckle's three sharp, claw shaped knives's came out. The chain's then wrapped around his arm's before then shooting out of his wrist and to the ground as claw's and fang's grew. His hair then seemed to stick straight up almost looking like fire as it waved in the air, his skin darkening to a tan hue. His whisker mark's thickened as then the Kamigan came alive and glared at Guilt.

Vengeance smirked as then grabbed the chain's hanging from his wrist's and crouched down. _**"Now then. Ware were we?"**_ Vengeance questioned grinning at Guilt while the GOP looked at the now Transformed Naruto and blinked.

_"So... You finally ready to fight me?"_ Guilt questioned softly and Vengeance nodded his head. _"Pity... It's you're funeral..."_ Guilt stated lowly crouching down also the two stared one another down then lunged forward, Vengeance swinging the chain from his right arm at Guilt who blocked it with his left arm and punched Vengeance in the chin knocking him back slightly. However Vengeance smirked as then the blade on his left Gauntlet moved to point forward and Vengeance swung at Guilt cutting him along the chest.

_**"Now then, how's funeral is it gonna be? I don't think I quite got that."**_ Vengeance said with a smirk and Guilt lunged forward as Vengeance jumped up and leapfrogged off the Guardian. He landed then quickly spun and flung the chain from his right gauntlet to wrap around Guilt. Vengeance then smirked and ran towards the Trapped Guardian only for him to lean back and miss having his head cut off. Guilt then flipped back up and head butted Vengeance knocking him back as Guilt then used Kage no Hiraishin to free himself and appear behind Vengeance only to have the blade from his right Gauntlet aimed at his crotch...

_"You wouldn't!!"_ Guilt said and Vengeance grinned.

_**"Try me ass wipe!"**_ Vengeance stated and Guilt flipped backwards away from the young nin quickly. Vengeance turned with a shit eating grin to look at Guilt who seemed to be glaring at him from behind his mask. _**"So then... Is this really all you got?"**_ Vengeance questioned baring his fang's at the Guardian who chuckled lightly.

_"Not even close..."_

**_"Good... I'd be dissapointed if it was!!"_**

--------------------

TBC...

Naruto: Show this guy what your made of Vengeance

Vengeance: _**Tch, of course I will! This guy may have the moves of the Yondaime! But he's only a cheap imitation of the real thing! There's no way he can beat me!**_

Guilt: _... Sorry... But it appears as though your wrong..._

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Ultimate Showdown!**_

_**Guardian of Pain Vs. Spirit of Vengeance!**_

_**A Guardian's true name revealed!**_

Vengeance: _**No! You can't be!!**_

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

**(Okay, Now I've decided that whenever a girl gets 50 vote's, they'll be in the harem no matter what. Meaning Tsunade is assured as of now. That leaves three space's to be filled so don't stop voting!)**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **53(Assured)**

Kisara Hatake: **40**

FemKyuubi: **34**

Kurenai: **32**

Anko Miterashi: **32**

Haku: **21**

Sakura Haruno: **18**

Hinata Hyuuga: **15**

Temari of the Sand: **14**

Tenten: **9**

Yugito Ni (Nibi Chick): **9**

Ayame Icharaku: **2**

Yuki(Princess of Snow Country): **1**

Hana Inuzuka: 0

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl entirely, so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--

**Naruto's Summoning Contract:**

**(Which contract should Naruto get? Toads or Crows/Ravens? This poll will end when the Preliminary rounds of the Chunin exam's end.)**

Toads: **0**

Crows/Ravens: **0**

**--**


	11. Ultimate Showdown

Lord Pain: Wow! I've had so many reviews it's amazing!

Naruto: Shut up! Just start the fic so we can see Vengeance kick that Guilt guy's ass!

Lord Pain: (Mumbling) Brat... Anyways, for once Naruto maybe correct...

Lord Pain: But for now I think I'll explain the G.O.P. Or as you know them, "Guardians of Pain" a little more so you can understand ware they came from. This won't be filled with spoilers, but it's to give you a better look at some of my oldest creations and how they may, or may not, change the Naruto world...

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 183-666

Name: Guardians of Pain...

Type: Lost Souls/Angels of Pain...

Threat level: (One: )(Two or more: )(All members together: Unknown...)

Element: Pain / Shadows

Synopsis: Ancient beings who dwell in a land known to mortals as the "Realm of Pain" even though it was originally known as the "Eternal Plain." They are an old order that was created at the beginning of humanity for unknown reasons. What IS known is that they started with only Five members, and have since gained 26 members in all, even including their Lord and Master, known only to humans as "Lord Pain". Each Guardian has a respective name, torture, power, and skill, all of which depends on what "Pain" they felt in life the most heavily.

Take for example the "Pain of Loneliness" would have that name, his "Torture" would be directly related to his power like some of the pains have had to deal with. It would be that some portion of his body would be frozen, and thus numb or forever cold and he'd have power over ice, his eye's would have horizontal cut's over them in this shape "/ \". Lastly his "Skill" would be ironic as he would be able to make a "Perfect Clone" which could bleed, heal, and even fight like the original.

The only other known thing about the Guardians that is known. Is that they all have seem to obey Lord Pain's orders without question. The only known explanation, and this is a hypothesis, is that if he is please, he would grant them one wish. If this is true the Guardian would undoubtedly wish to be free and as such, no longer be a Guardian of Pain...

--

Lord Pain: ... Okay... Now then could you help me with the Disclaimer Number 26?

26 Sorrow: Of course.

Lord Pain: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Ghost rider, The Crow, Soul Caliber, or the Final Fantasy Series (Mostly seven).

26 Sorrow: If he did, he wouldn't be writing this in the first place.

Lord Pain: I do own all the original Jutsu and Character's, Especially the Guardians of Pain and anything related to them. They were one of my first creation's after all!

26 Sorrow: So don't bother suing, he doesn't make enough money anyways so you wouldn't get much...

Vengeance: _**Finally! Now let's get this Party started already!!**_

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 11:**

_**Ultimate Showdown: Spirit of Vengeance Vs. Guardian of Pain! A Guardians true name revealed!**_

**Wrack you're heart, and kill your shame... End all hope, and cling to Pain... Sell your soul, and lose thy name... Walk unto a sea of Pain... The is required for our game... For now you're a Guardian of Pain...**

**Poem of Pain... Verse 1... #26 Lord Pain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forest of Death...)

The Spirit of Vengeance itself was doing battle against the Guardian of Pain, known only as Guilt. Why would they do battle, because it is Guilt's mission to capture one Naruto Uzumaki... Within whom Vengeance lives... Who wants Naruto and command's these being's born of the darkest pain's is unknown to even the one they seek to capture. All that is known is that he must defeat these ancient being's if he is to have any hope of survival. As such the Kyuubi sealed within the boy also sends it's own aide. The gauntlets he bares on his arm's, the only thing with which she can arm him as Vengeance fights to defeat Guilt.

Guilt's companions, Temptation and Fear have both already been dispatched by two boy's. Shinobi and Camior. They were weakened yet they have given Naruto the time to heal, and have made sure that the Guardians will not be able to impede upon the battle between Guilt and Vengeance. Even the girl, Shadow, did something to Aide Naruto when she kept Guilt at bay, allowing Naruto the little rest he would need if he were to even hope of victory. Though they may only play a small part in this battle, even the smallest of help could save this young heroes life, for he now must face his greatest challenge to date... Facing Pain itself... But the question is... Will it be enough?

Vengeance ducked as Guilt through a right hook at him. Vengeance retaliated with the blade from his left gauntlet, but the Guardian simply leaned back to avoid the strike. Vengeance then swept the Guardians feet out from under him and once more tried to use the blade on his left side only for the Guardian to roll to the side avoiding harm. Vengeance frowned and then flipped back as something changed about his opponent. Besides the chains coming from his lower back to attach to a pair of silver band's on each of his arms, the black leather band's around his upper body all started to loosen and freed his spiky white hair from the confines of his mask, yet kept his face hidden.

_**"What is with you and that damn mask?"**_ Vengeance asked in a slightly annoyed tone and Guilt sighed blood dripping off his chin and to the branch bellow them.

_"Nothing... Accept... It hides my true guilt..."_ Guilt said softly before shaking his head and then crouching into a fighting stance. _"Now can we get back to our little disagreement and talk about my taste in fashion, later?"_ The Guardian questioned and Vengeance smirked, nodding his head as he brought his fist's together.

_**"This is the end!"**_ Vengeance cried lunging at Guilt his body aflame with his and Vulpina's Chakra. Guilt sighed just once then stopped Vengeance with a single palm strike then grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and tossed him over his shoulder. Vengeance nearly cursed before he flipped in midair and flung his chain at a tree branch. The metal linked weapon wrapped around the branch and he pulled himself down to it landing in a roll that ended with a crouch. He then rolled to the side as Guilt punched the ground he had been occupying, a large crater now formed into the wood after buckling under the sheer pressure of his punch. _**"Shit... That was some punch..."**_ Vengeance said to himself and Guilt sighed once more sighed and then turned to look at Vengeance.

_"I cannot afford to lose Naruto-kun... So I'm afraid I will have to end this..."_ With that Guilts hands moved and within two seconds formed the Hand seals necessary. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Guilt called out and slammed his palm into the ground. A plume of smoke appeared and Vengeance looked into the smoke with his Kamigan, only to curse and flip backwards as something tried to take his head of.

The... The THING, had a skull in place of it's head, no skin muscle or hair, just a skull with weird carving's ingrained into it and fangs. The eye sockets were filled with a ruby in one eye, a diamond in the place of the other, their jaws opened to show that it was bitting down on a circular stone of some sort that also had odd carving's in it. The hands of this thing had nine inch long claws seemingly made out of bone with carvings also cut into them, it's only skin was all blue with odd black tattoo's covering it's form. It wore an old tattered gray cloth over it's body that acted as a hood and barely concealed it's form, covering only the bare minimum. And last, in place of feet the claw's on it's feet seemed to have been fused into one another to form knives with another knife protruding from the back of their heels.(1)

Vengeance looked at the "Hell Dancer" and nearly groaned. _**"And you guys are supposed to be DANGEROUS?"**_ He questioned looking more than a little unimpressed by the Hell Dancer. The creature however simply then ducked and another Hell Dancer rolled out of the plume of smoke, along the first one's back and into the air landing behind Vengeance. Another one spun on one of it's knife like feet to stop at Vengeance side as another one then took the spot opposite it. Vengeance blinked then looked around at the swaying movements of the creatures and sighed deeply. _**"I'm being punished... Aren't I?"**_ He questioned while looking to the sky as the first Hell Dancer rolled into an attack, landing on it's hand's as it's feet struck out at him. Vengeance backed up but screamed in pain as the hell dancer behind him jumped onto his shoulders, its knife like feet digging into his flesh. _'Damn that hurts! Shadow Clones won't help me fight these things... No their more or less too fragile to fight these thing's, and I can't afford to waist that Jutsu on these things...'_ Vengeance thought to himself with gritted teeth.

Vengeance growled and gripped the legs of the Hell Dancer on his shoulders, then spun it into one of the other Hell Dancer's only for that one to lean back at an impossible angle and evade. Vengeance gawked for a second only to curse and duck under a claw swipe from another of the Dancers as he tried to use his chain on the one closest to him. The chain started to wrap around the Hell Dancer only for it to start spinning and pull him with it, before it stopped and let Vengeance fly off with the momentum that had built up. Vengeance swore loudly as he then used the chain to grab onto the branch above him then flip back onto it and duck beneath another Hell Dancer's attack. How the damn thing's even managed to follow him, he'd never know.

Guilt watched the fight with only mild enthusiasm, he was sitting down, his arm's crossed over his chest, as Vengeance fought against the Hell Dancer's. The only reason he even summoned the damned thing's was to tire out the powerful spirit... Of course it would work like a charm against someone like Vengeance who was brash and impatient. However, he didn't really anticipate the number of Hell Dancers he could summon so was mildly surprised when four of them appeared rather than just a single Dancer like he figured it should have...

Vengeance ducked under a claw swipe from one of the Hell Dancer's only for another to stab him in the back with it's feet. _'What is with these fucking things?! Don't they ever get tired or stop the stupid dancing!? Oh right their called Hell "DANCERS" what stupid demon with a bad sense of humor made these things?!'_ He questioned annoyedly in his own mind before rolling out of the way of a Hell Dancer that was spinning with it's entire body in a wheel shape... _'How the fuck are they so limber?!'_ He wondered while retracting the chain into his right gauntlet, it then wrapping around his arm to dangle off his shoulder behind him, they would be useless in a fight against these thing's anyway. Once the chain was retracted, Vengeance had the blade in his right gauntlet move forward into a position to use it like his other blade.

_**"I hope you freaks have enjoyed our little Spar thus far, cause I'm threw playing mister nice guy as of now!"**_ Vengeance growled and lunged at a Hell Dancer with a roar. The demon simply leaned it's body backwards into an upside down U shape and Vengeance flew over it and looked back at it gawking... _**"Alright... The demon who made you wasn't stupid... He was a fucking evil genius..."**_ Vengeance said sounding more annoyed with his predicament. The Hell Dancer then stood on it's hand's and started to kick at him with its feet but Vengeance guarded with his Gauntlets. Vengeance then quickly leaned down and punched the Hell Dancer into the strange circular disk in it's mouth, breaking the disk...

Somehow the Disk wasn't the only thing to break as the demon then started to crack and crumble before it vanished turning into sand... _**"OH c'mon! All I had to do was break the damn disk to kill them?! What kind of sick joke are these things?!"**_ Vengeance demanded glaring at the remaining Hell Dancers angrily, and even Guilt inwardly agreed with the wrathful spirit. At that moment, one of the Hell Dancers formed into a wheel and rolled towards Vengeance. The spirit growled and crouched then cupped his hand's and flung the bladed wheel into the air before spinning in place and kicking it into a tree. It's own disk then broke and it cracked while sliding down the tree, turning to dust before it even hit the ground.

Vengeance then rolled to the side as one of the remaining Hell Dancers rolled towards him like a wheel then landed on it's feet and attacked him, moving it's arm's and walking sideway's. Vengeance back peddled and then started to shiver with rage. _**"EAT THIS!!"**_ The Wrathful spirit called out as he focused Chakra into the palm of his hand, planning to add chakra to his fist to increase the strength of the attack. But instead a ball of violet and black flame's formed in his hand, and he tossed it at the Hell Dancer in surprise, the fireball hitting its disk and destroying it. The Hell Dancer was then reduced to sand as Vengeance blinked before he then looked at his hand's and a grin slowly made its way onto his face. _**"That... Was... Fucking AWESOME!!"**_ Vengeance exclaimed grinning widely then ducking under a swipe from one of the remaining Hell Dancer's, and then adding Chakra to his hand again. He didn't see to notice as some of his Aura also mixed in and once more the black and violet flame's formed in his hand and he grinned. _**"He he he he he heh... Let's see how you freaks like my newly discovered ability..."**_ Vengeance muttered darkly and threw one of the fireballs into the face of one of the two remaining Hell Dancers reducing it to sand and then giving a manic look towards the only remaining Hell Dancer... _**"Lets see just how good a Dancer you are..."**_ Vengeance said with a smirk then formed a "Dark Fireball" in each hand.

He then tossed them at the feet of the Dancer which started to dance around them. Vengeance then made more of the Dark Fireballs and began to fling them at the Hell Dancer just for the fun of it as the demon was forced to evade. However Vengeance was only able to throw a few more when they stopped forming in his hands altogether... '_Hey! Moron, Are you trying to burn down the forest?! Or are you just trying to deplete our chakra?! Either way stop using all our chakra to play with that damn thing and just destroy it already!'_ Came an angry yell from Naruto and Vengeance blinked. '_**Yeah! I don't know ware you get the idea that playing with those thing's is enjoyable! But there DEMONS! Not toy's so shut up, calm down, and kill the fucking thing already!'**_ Vulpina shouted at the Spirit who mocked her then glared at the only remaining Hell Dancer. _'Well... Maybe Taijutsu isn't all bad, but still... I wanted to throw some more of those...'_ Vengeance thought looking like he wanted to toss more fireballs without reason... Naruto and Vulpina both yelling at him for being a Pyromaniac inside his head...

Vengeance quickly shook his head and lunged forward at the last Hell Dancer and threw a right hook at it. The Dancer "danced" around the first punch, then moved to strike Vengeance but the spirit moved back, getting only a tiny cut across the front of his coat. Vengeance landed on the ground and roared as he started throwing multiple punches at the creature which evaded the attacks easily enough. The spirit growled and then ducked down under the Demons next attack and swept its feet out from under it. The Demon wasn't very strong when it couldn't dance so Vengeance then slammed his fist into the disk in it's mouth as it tried to get up, and it disintegrated into nothing but sand.

_"Not bad. But now time for round two!"_ Came the voice of Guilt as he formed hand seals once more and before the spirit could even blink he called out once more. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** And with yet another plume of smoke Vengeance prepared for more of the annoying Hell Dancer's only to see three creatures, none of which were the Hell Dancers from before.

The first was strange looking if nothing else, it's body was concealed in a black cloak with silver embroidery. But what could be seen was what made it seem odd, it's head was a skull, only with a pair of emerald's in the sockets, elongated fangs rather than teeth, it had multiple carvings into its skull which all glew with an ominous green energy, and a third eye socket on its head with a red gemstone in it. It's lower body was mostly concealed save it's arm's and leg's, which appeared to be colored dark gray, with more glowing carvings threw them, it also seemed that they had no skin as all Vengeance could see was one, BIG skeleton that was floating off the ground to stand at about eight feet tall, making the creature itself a good seven feet tall. The creature looked down on Vengeance as it was floating, arms crossed and a large circular gate hovering behind it.(2)

Flanking it on both sides were two more strange creatures that resembled, to an extent, old age warriors. They had glowing red slits for eye's, with horns growing from the sides of their heads to curve forward, and a slight muzzle look to their faces that while closed hid their fanged teeth. They had large sword's black in color replacing their right hand with a red shield like growth attached to their left forearm. They had a red tattered cloak draped around their neck's to dangle behind them, a pair of demonic skull's adorning their knee's, and their feet were large with three talons instead of toes. They also had a red and black chest plate, the red making designs like large eyes, with gold around their neck, rounded black shoulder plate's that looked like skull's, and black leather band's around their waist and upper arms. A long ridged tail was hanging down it's back with a sharp blade ending at the tip of their tails. Lastly their left and only hand looked more like a giant three taloned claw than anything as the two creatures both slightly slouched their hand dangling above the ground.(3)

The first to attack was the Sword wielding Demon, "Hell Blade". It rushed forwards, and thrust it's blade towards the young vengeful spirit. The spirit simply cursed and evaded the attack, the side of his coat being pierced yet the sword missed it's intended target. Vengeance growled and punched the Hell blade right in it's face knocking it back as the blades from his knuckles pierced it's face. Vengeance then cursed loudly as the second Hell Blade rushed forwards and sung its sword at him. Vengeance gritted his teeth and brought up his gauntlet's to catch the blow, pushing him to the side as the first Hell Blade lifted it's sword and Vengeance leaned his head back, his chin getting a small cut from the blade.

The "Hell Raiser" behind them then seemed to glow green and a beam shot out of its body and into the first Hell Raiser and healing it's wound. Vengeance swore loudly and knocked the Hell Blade he was in a test of strength with to the side. He quickly rushed towards the Hell Raiser and lunged at it only for it to turn exposing the gate on it's back. The device then seemed to spin as a strange black and red portal opened from it and two Hell Dancers fell out only to attack Vengeance. The Spirit of Vengeance grunted as he spun to the side to evade the first of the Dancers, only to cry out when the second one slashed him along his back.

_**"WHAT THE HELL!! I've got to deal with more of you fucking pests!?"**_ Vengeance demanded as his eye twitched in irritation. Naruto and Vulpina couldn't help agree with the over baring personality... After all... Those damn things were just that annoying...

The Hell Blades and Hell Dancers chose not to answer Vengeance and instead rushed to attack the spirit. Vengeance growled irritably and ducked under a Hell Blade as it swiped at his head. He rolled under it and kicked it's feet out, knocking the large demon down. One of the Hell Dancers choose that time to roll into what looked like a top, one leg out both arm's to the side as it spun on the toes of it's other foot. Vengeance cursed and looked behind himself to see the two Hell Blades and got an idea. He jumped towards them and leap frogged off their shoulders leaving them to take the Hell Dancers attack.

Vengeance smirked as the two were diced into pieces, only to feel his jaw go slack as green energy came from out of no ware and started to heal the demons. Vengeance quickly looked to the source of the energy and growled at the only "Hell Raiser" behind him. He lunged at it with a roar and it ceased healing the two demons, one now missing its left arm as a result. Vengeance jumped up and sliced in an arc, almost cutting the Hell Raiser but it floated back away from him. Vengeance frowned then swore loudly as the Hell Blades had decided they weren't done playing with him yet and started to slash at him with their sword arms.

Vengeance let the blade on his left arm retract and then used the chain on that side instead as it extended and he used it to wrap around one of the Hell Blade's before pulling himself forward and cutting is head from its shoulders. The Hell Raiser glew and ominous Green color, but Vengeance wasn't going to let them heal. He spun the chain above himself and then threw it towards the Hell Raiser, wrapping it around the demon and pulling himself forward to slice at it. The Hell Raiser moved slightly however so only it's left arm was cut off and Vengeance released it as the red eye on it's head began to glow, it's jaw chattering. Then one of the Hell Dancers seemed to fade into energy and flow into the red eye of the Hell Raiser that started to spark, red energy now glowing in the markings carved into it.

Vengeance looked at the thing strangely then saw the remaining Hell Blade start to run and his eyes widened... _**"OH SHIT!!"**_ He shouted and turned only for the Hell Raiser appeared in front of him glowing white. Vengeance cursed even louder than before and turned into a dead sprint running from the Demon as it exploded in a magnificent blast of pure white energy. Vengeance rolled to a stop and groaned softly. He then looked up to see the only remaining Hell Blade above him bringing down its sword. He cursed loudly and rolled to the side only for the thing to keep trying to slice and dice him with it's blade as he had to roll out of it's way. He then kicked himself up narrowly evading getting split in half as the tip of his nose was cut slightly and bleed. _**"Now that... Was too close..."**_ He muttered then glared at the Hell Blade in front of him with an annoyed look.

He then had to duck under a slash from the Hell Blade, and Vengeance started to feel an odd pressure collect at his chest. _**"What now..."**_ Vengeance muttered annoyed before grasping his chest as he felt it tighten. The Hell Dancer then started spinning like a top like its brother before it, now moving towards the pained Spirit who growled Kamigan spinning wildly. The Hell Blade lifted its bladed arm and Vengeance growled loudly, his fangs lengthening and his whisker mark's seemed to deepen further... _**"Would you JUST, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"**_ Vengeance screamed loudly trowing his arm's to his sides and a massive blast of black and violet fire enveloped him and spread out to incinerate the Hell Dancer and Hell Blade that had been about to attack him...

Vengeance panted as the tight feeling in his chest lifted and he saw six blue orbs, one green, and two red, all float out of the ground only to shoot straight into him and imbue him with knowledge on the three Demon types he had just fought. Vengeance then looked down on the burning branch he occupied and cursed lividly as he rolled away from it as it rather than burning the whole tree, only burnt the part's it touched and caused a good chunk of it to fall to the ground as ash. Vengeance then fell to his knee's panting and trying desperately to catch his breath, then heard someone clapping and glared at Guilt as he clapped his hand's lazily...

_"Not bad, not bad at all. You've got a real cool fire trick going on there but it looks like it's pretty draining on your chakra. I'd say you could use it again... One... Maybe two time's before you'd completely wear yourself out."_ Guilt said then mused thoughtfully as Vengeance glared at the Guardian. Before he then grunted slightly in pain and pushed himself back up to his feet just to glare at Guilt. The Guardian whistled genuinely surprised as Vengeance managed to stumble back up and onto his feet.

_**"Shut up... Let's just get back to me kicking your ass."**_ Vengeance growled at the Guardian who chuckled heartlessly.

_"You must have really taken some head trauma fighting those Demons... I mean just look at you, you can barely stand, much less fight. This "Fight" is OVER."_ Guilt told the boy who frowned. Guilt simply sighed and held his own hand to the side, forming a black orb of spiraling energy into it once more. **"KAGE RASENGAN!!"** The Guardian called out pushing the attack forward at Vengeance who ducked down barely dodging the attack as it drilled threw the tree behind him...

_**"Sick freak... I won't let a monster like you beat me... You may have the Yondaime's moves... But you're just a cheap imitation!"**_ Vengeance roared as he then crouched and grunted slightly. **"KAIMON! KAI!!"** Vengeance roared as then he was enveloped by his own violet and black Chakra and Vulpina's red fire like chakra. The two lunged at one another Vengeance punching Guilt in the side of the face, cutting him deeply with the blade's on his knuckles, the Guardian flowing back and kicking Vengeance in the chin as he flipped back to his feet. Guilt then felt the side of his face as Vengeance glared up at the Guardian but watched in shocked fascination as the wound's on his cheek sealed even more quickly than what the Kyuubi's chakra could allow... _**"What the fuck..."**_ Mumbled Vengeance as Guilt laughed bitterly, his shoulders slumping down...

--

Shinobi blearily opened his eye's when he heard a slow, steady, yet incredibly sad song ring out threw the silence of the forest. The young nin slowly sat up and looked towards were Fear had been chopped into confetti. He then felt his eye's widen as the pieces of Fear all started to float and slowly swirled, soon finding their proper places and slowly reforming Fear's body as Shinobi managed to sit up and watch as then a song rung out into his ear's, seemingly coming from no ware and yet every ware all at once.

Shinobi could only watch as soon the Guardian of Fear himself reformed and opened his obsidian eye's to stare down on a wide eyed Shinobi. Fear didn't even spare the boy a word as he then lifted one of his arm's and made a sweeping motion to the side knocking Shinobi off the side of the tree and to the ground below. Fear then shook his head slowly, looking down to the ground then floating upwards and back towards Naruto and Guilt... It was time...

--

The Bands around Guilts leg's were the first to unravel, making it look like he was wearing a trench coat of some kind. The black leather sandals on his feet had metal at the back of each heel and a black metal plate at his shins, and thick Leather band's were around his ankle's like the other two Guardians. His leg's were clad in old tattered dark gray Shinobi pants, the knee's worn out and the Kunai-holster he should have had, missing. From what had unraveled from his waist, Naruto saw the same belt thing as Temptation only with the Kunai holster's on his side's...

--

Camior groaned loudly and slowly pushed himself back to his feet only to hear a low, dark, song come from out of no ware and ring out in his ears. Camior looked all around himself only to see something form in front of him on the tree branch ware he had destroyed Temptation. At first it looked like a worm, but then it slowly started to grow. A fanged mouth opened at the same time as it opened pitch black eye's, it's form growing larger and larger till it's "Tail" changed into a pair of leg's and metal claw's formed over it's feet. Then arms grew from the sides of it's body to form his hand's and immediately the rusty metal claw's formed over them and his finger's. Then just as he regrew his hair, his clothes also reformed and Temptation stood up and looked over at Camior with murderous eyes.

A whispery voice then echoed threw out the tree's making Camior blink as then Temptation roared savagely and ran at him. Camior flipped to his feet quickly but the Guardian easily kicked him in the gut and then spun into a sweep knocking the half demon off his feet before he then kicked Camior off the tree entirely. Temptation shrieked into the sky afterwards claw's extended and it's arm's at it's sides. Temptation then snarled and ran into the tree's jumping to a branch as he then vanished into the shadows...

--

Both Naruto and Vengeance backed away as the last of Guilt's band's began to unravel the young boy and his inner spirit's eye's both widening. _**"N-no... Y-you c-cant be! Not him!!"**_ Vengeance stuttered out fearfully as Naruto looked on in horror from behind his own eye's, Vulpina looking just as shocked as he was. The top part of the bands had moved, now forming a coat with a singular strap between the two arm's that connected to hold it on tightly. A thick leather choker collar and wristband's, like the other Guardians, adorned his neck and wrists. However he also had a leather shirt on with silver band's around his arm's, connecting to the chain's that attached to his lower back via a pair of small loop ring's, and then attached to a small plate over his chest, nearly concealed by his vest. Over his hand's were a pair of fingerless leather glove's, a black leather vest that was left open over his chest. He also had a necklace that had five gold point's on with a small silver locket also hanging down his neck.

Then as the final part of his unveiling was completed his mask peeled away from his face, then lowered to his back to make a pair of mock wing's that resembled a bat's wing's. But Naruto and Vengeance were both staring at his face more than his clothes. His skin like the other Guardians was blueish-gray, with pitch black eye's, on his forehead was a black forehead protector that came down to also cover his cheek's, his spiky white hair was shoulder length with two long bang's down his cheeks and pointing in every direction it could like Naruto's... It WAS Yondaime...

Vengeance control of Naruto's body ended at that point, and the boy himself felt his body return to normal even as his gauntlets remained empowered by Vulpina's chakra. Guilt looked at Naruto with sadness in his pitch black eye's, just before twin set's of blood dropped down from them like tears... "Father..." Naruto muttered looking at the Guardian as then Temptation and Fear both dropped down beside of Guilt and looked impassively towards Naruto. The said Jinchuuriki boy could do no more at the moment than stare at the three, or more precisely his father with wide eye's and a shocked/horrified expression...

Guilt then vanished and reappeared behind Naruto in a black flash, the two now standing back to back as Guilt turned his head slightly to look at Naruto Sadly... _"I'm so sorry... But... It looks like you were wrong... Son..."_ With that the rain that Shinobi had predicted started to fall and it made Naruto wonder... Does everything bad always have to happen in the rain?

Naruto's body felt like It was made of lead at the moment, the Guardians were all still obviously in tip-top condition and he was having trouble just trying to stand. Naruto then turned his own head to look at his father's pitch black eye and sighed. "Yeah... I guess I am, huh... Tou-san..." Naruto muttered bitterly as Guilt nodded his head slowly then vanished once more to reappear beside of Fear and Temptation who both looked at him and he turned his back to Naruto making Fear roll his eye's.

_"As I said before. Your emotions are getting in the way of our mission Guilt..."_ The other Guardian stated to his partner and Guilt simply continued to look away and Fear shook it's head, face still eternally impassive. _"Hmph. What was Annoyance thinking when you choose you to come on this mission? Even Loneliness is more of a threat to the boy than you and he's..."_ Fear started only to silence himself as Guilt formed a Kage Rasengan in his hand. _"Very well then... If that is all then may "I" capture the boy so we can FINALLY end this mission and return home?"_ Fear asked in his perpetual monotone and Guilt sighed and threw the black Rasengan to the side nodding his head slowly... Fear then turned to Naruto who gritted his teeth and activated his Kamigan...

The Guardian seemed unimpressed as he walked towards the boy and Vengeance started to talk into him mind. _**"Hey! Listen, we need you to wait till that... FREAK is close to you, then let me have control and I'll do the rest."**_ Vengeance stated and Naruto inwardly nodded, hoping that the spirit had SOMETHING up his sleeve to stop this thing as he came even closer to him before lifting him up with his power. Naruto's eye's spun and Vengeance retook control, his changes happening once more as he broke free of Fear's hold with Vulpina's help and lunged at the Guardian grabbing him by the front of his robe's to steady himself.

_**"You! You are judged... GUILTY!"**_ Vengeance growled to the Guardian in his grasp angrily._**"Your soul is stained with the blood of a thousand innocents!"**_ Vengeance growled as Fear's eye's widened only so slightly. _**"Look into my eyes... FEEL THEIR PAIN!!"**_ Vengeance roared Kamigan spinning even faster then before as Fear's mouth opened and a scream of unimaginable pain ripped threw the air as Fear was forced to live threw everything he had ever done wrong, every torcher he had taken the souls of those lost too, the hundreds he had tormented throughout history, fighting and then tossing Shinobi to what was like his death. _**"PENANCE STARE!!"**_ Vengeance shouted then kicked off of Fear and landed in a heap groaning as he did, the Guardian himself started to twitch and then his face twisted into a grimace as a black aura became visible around him.

_"SHIT!"_ Guilt shouted as then trees and rocks all around the group started to rip out of the ground and float into the air madly flying in every direction as Fear took hold of his head screaming with gritted teeth as the pain rocked threw his system. _"Temptation, we've got to stop fear, at all costs! If this goes on he could alert the Mortals to our presence!"_ Guilt stated and Temptation nodded his head in agreement. The two then ran towards Fear only for some of the trees floating around him to block their path. Guilt then used his Kage no Hiraishin only to curse and return to Temptation with the same technique as a large boulder nearly rammed into him.

_**"What the hell!? What's wrong with him?"**_ Vengeance questioned with wide eye's and Guilt gritted his teeth, Fear now floating into the air hand's on his head still screaming in intense pain.

_"We're Guardians of Pain, Naruto-kun... We thrive and survive off the pain of mortals... So when you overload one of us with pain it doesn't kill us or make us break down, it sends our power's spiraling out of control... You've just essentially made thing's worse for all of us..."_ Guilt explained and cursed as a stray pole of wood nearly impaled Naruto from behind. Moving quicker than lightning he had Naruto in his arm's and out of danger as Vengeance lost control as the Kamigan deactivated and Naruto stared at his transformed father... Blue eye's meeting pitch black...

"You... You saved me?" Naruto questioned and Guilt smiled sadly to the boy and hugged him close to himself feeling a sense of nostalgia well up within him as he held Naruto in his arm's after so long. Naruto's eye's widened as he felt his fathers arms around him for the first time... Yet he felt a strange sense of Deja'vu for some reason as the Guardian hugged his son... For the first time since he was too young to remember him...

_"Before you say anything else, son... Know now... That I'm sorry for what I have done to you... And... My final wish wasn't for you to only be seen as a hero... I never got to finish..."_ Guilt explained then leaned down to Naruto's ear... _"Surpass me... Be a better man... A better father than I was..."_ Guilt said softly then reached up and pulled the silver locket from around his neck. _"You better stay back... Temptation and I will handle Fear..."_ Guilt said placing the locket into the former blond's hands and getting up to glare at Fear.

Temptation was jumping between the floating tree's, much like Shinobi had, as he made his way towards the other Guardian as he screamed in ungodly pain. Guilt frowned and used his teleportation skill to jump from tree to tree much quicker than Temptation who was still trying to dodge all of the many flying rock's as he couldn't cut threw them like with the trees. Guilt gritted his teeth as he look at fear standing on a spinning tree and formed a Kage Rasengan in his left hand. Temptation lunged toward Guilt and started to knock away stray pole's but was hit with a large boulder which slammed into another and Temptation roared in anger. Guilt choose that moment to jump upwards, teleporting in and out of the poles and boulders, even as Temptation kicked the boulder on himself off and jumped up after him Guilt continued to hold the Kage Rasengan, pushing as much power into it as he could, until he was to face with Fear who turned pained eyes towards him. **"KAGE RASENGAN!!"** Guilt cried as he plunged the powerful into Fear's chest and sent the Guardian flying towards the ground Guilt falling with him...

Temptation jumped from the tree he was on and caught both his brother Guardians in his arms. The beast like Guardian briefly looked to Naruto and then at his unconscious or exhausted brother and let out a breath. Temptation walked towards the Shadows and Naruto's eye's widened and he reached his hand towards the Guardian as Guilt opened his eye's to smile sadly at the boy and reach out also. Naruto felt tears form in his eye's as he stared at Guilt... The feeling his father hitting him for the first time as Temptation was engulfed by the shadow's as they slowly began to pull the team of Guardians down into the ground... Naruto desperately tried to stop them, using his own chin to try and get to them, tears forming in his eyes and only one thought going threw his head... _'Get up... Don't... Don't let him go again...'_ Naruto thought trying to force his body to move but the exertion was futile as he was forced to watch his father leave him. Guilt then gave his son one final smile as he vanished into the darkness leaving Naruto alone, save the still unconscious Shadow...

"Tou-san..." Naruto mumbled softly tear's falling down his cheek's, rain mixing with them as they fell, he then looked to the locket in his hand and gently opened it, his eye's widening from it's contents. Within the locket was a picture of a young Minato Namikaze, and a red haired woman... His mother... Kushina Uzumaki... She was beautiful that was for sure, with long blood colored hair like his own, bright amber colored eyes, and fair skin. In the picture Minato had his arm's around Kushina from behind while she had hers around his neck, his chin resting on her head... "Tou-san... Kaa-san... I wish... I wish, I could of known you both..." Naruto mumbled eye's heavy and he grasped the locket pulling it to his chest and falling into unconsciousness...

--

Camior groaned, he had changed into his Devil Trigger on the way down, using his wing's to slow his decent, but it still hurt like a bitch. **"Damn that hurt..."** The half devil muttered angrily before standing up and rubbing his throbbing head with a single clawed hand. **"Man what is with Ver and predicting the weather? I swear an actually Thunder Demon can't do it better than him!"** Camior exclaimed as his body then changed in a flash of light and he stood human once more before he narrowed his eyes. "I've got to find Ver and J, no telling what could have happened with their fights..." He said with a hint of worry in his voice as he jumped into the tree's and ran off into the Forest of Death. Camior however soon slid to a stop and his eye's widened as he felt a pulsation of power... "What the hell..." He said softly looking around with wide eye's. "Wares that coming from?" The demi-devil questioned looking around and then frowned and pulled a scroll out of his coat. He then pricked his finger on Rebellion and smeared blood over the scroll.

With a plume of smoke two weapons appeared at Camiors feet and he picked them both up and sighed. "Dad..." Mumbled looking to the gun's given to him by his father, Dante... "If only you'd given them to Ver... Maybe then I wouldn't feel like you wanted me to be you..." Camior mumbled then holstered the two weapons at the back of his waist, standing up to look in the direction the power came from and shivered slightly. "Why do these thing's always have to happen when I'm in a bad mood?" Camior questioned as then several beings appeared out of the air around him, the sound of breaking glass the only alert to their arrival. He looked around with a smirk, as gray colored creatures with red eyes and a "scream" like face, covered in dark purple cloaks appeared, all wielding a large Sickle. (4)

"Well now, looks like it's time for some good ol'fashioned Demons extermination..." Camior smirked pulling Rebellion from his back and lunging at the Purple Cloaked demons as they all jumped up. Camior kicked one in the face then ducked low and sliced upward cutting one of the Prides in half as another lunged at him from behind. Camior inwardly smirked as he unholstered Ebony and fired at the pride without turning and it returned to sand... "C'mon... Who else wants some?" Camior questioned looking around at the Hell Prides as they all lunged at him at once. "OH HELL YEAH!" Camior exclaimed ducking down under a Sickle and swinging his sword upward knocking a Prides head off as he then fired into it's mouth and knocked the head into another Prides head killing both of them at the same time.

The remaining three Prides all looked to one another as then Camior laughed. "You guy's really need to do better, I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" He boasted and the Prides all lunged at him once more. "Jeese... You're all really stupid... Huh?" Camior questioned as he swung Rebellion destroying one Hell Pride then fired Ebony into the mouth of the Pride beside him, before finally swinging Rebellion to the side and cutting the last Hell Pride in two. Camior shook his head then and placed Ebony back into it's holster before sheathing Rebellion. "Man... Not even a decent warm up..." Camior muttered shaking his head then looking to the forest... "Someone's got some real power backing them, half this forest should have felt it by now..." Camior mumbled then jumped into the tree's heading straight for ware he sensed the power of at the very least a B-class demon, A-class at most. He furrowed his brow however... This power... It seemed... Familiar somehow...

--

In the forest a young man lays in a pool of his own blood, silver hair matted by both the rain and the red substance, his mask broken by the fall, now laying in pieces on the ground revealing his face. Then with a pulsation the body twitches, eye's open to show the sclera has turned black, his eye emerald green with a slitted pupil... Shinobi took in heavy breath's as he felt strength, power well up in side of him, even though Yamato had pierced his heart he didn't feel as though in pain. His hand then twitched and his fingers morphed into claws, Shinobi's breathing became more heavy and a growl escaped his throat as he took hold of Yamato, green fire spreading to cover his arms. Then with an unearthly roar a surge of power was expelled from Shinobi and frigid blue ice and green hell fire spread threw the surroundings...

Then a new figure stood eye's green and slit like, a third on his brow, silver hair spiked back now looked more like a helmet and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. His skin was now as black as pitch as he grasped his left clawed hand tight into a fist, the glowing green gem at the back of his hand piercing the darkness, the silver bracelet's on this form wrapped around his wrist then traveled up his arm to his elbow, on his shoulders was a large plate of black armor, a smaller plate coming out under it. The boy's feet were now more like bull feet with two large talon's instead of toes, green stripes on his lower legs glowing bright, and a pair of demonic horned silver skull's adorning his legs. Around his waist was what looked like a silver belt with a blue glowing gewel at the buckle, with an armored skirt similar to the one he normally wore on hanging down his thighs. At the back of his waist Luce and Umbra were now sheathed within a demonic casing that held them ready for any emergency. His was was left uncovered exposing more black skin, until it reached his chest were an armored chest was located, pointing upwards with a silver collar around his shoulder's ending at his back were four large wings were unfolded. The wing's were black, but on the inside they looked as they also glew with a bright blue light...

But in his right hand no longer was Yamato... Or so it seemed as the sword had mutated into a much larger one, a red gewel at the middle of the blade shining brightly, bone's seeming to converge at the edge and blunt sides of the blade, with what looked like red tissue in between that, the handle which at one time was that of any other Japanese sword was now morphed into a twisting bone like design, at the end a tendril had appeared and wrapped around the Demons right arm till it reached his elbow...

Shinobi held the sword and then grasped it with both hand's, narrow green eye's looking it over as his fanged mouth twisted into a grin. He lifted the blade, then brought it into a spinning arc around his body with one hand, then caught it with the other to thrust the sword forward into a tree. He then pulled it out of the tree and made several lightning fast movements, ending with the tree falling to pieces behind him as the Demon grinned and then looked towards the sky with a grim look...

**"Something...?"** He questioned then flipped backwards as a Sickle nearly came down on him. **"Ahh. Some Hell Prides I see..."** Shinobi couldn't help but smirk as then more of the Hell Prides all appeared around him moaning with sickles in hand and lunging to attack. **"Hmph. In the words of my dearly departed father..."** Shinobi said and ducked under the Prides only to swing his sword cutting one of the Prides in half while knocking another away. **"THIS LOOKS LIKE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!!" **With that Shinobi lunged at the Hell Pride as even more of them started to appear out of no ware as the air around them broke like glass with a shattering sound.

More Prides appeared for some reason and lunged at Shinobi who spun causing a cold wind that froze some of them as he then threw his sword at one of the Demons. It cut threw the Lesser Demon only to embed itself in a tree and Shinobi quickly unsheathed "Luce and Umbra" and cut the Pride in front of him as he hand's then caught aflame with green fire. **"Cool..."** Shinobi muttered then spun and cut another pride in half with Luce before stabbing the Pride behind him with Umbra. **"This party's getting crazy!"** Shinobi grinned as he then spun opening his wing's and ice formed around him once more. He then spun his twin blade's in hand and hacked a Pride beside him in half just as another one rushed at him from behind. Shinobi ducked and swept the Demons feet out plunging Luce down to stab the creature in it's over sized mouth. Shinobi smirked as the only Hell Pride was in front of him with his sword behind it.

Shinobi pulled Luce up, sheathing it and Umbra, as the Pride he had impaled then turned into sand. He then quickly ran forward and pushed his clawed hand threw the Pride taking hold of the Handle of his sword and ripping both it and his hand threw the Pride. Shinobi grinned darkly as then more Demons started to surround him once more, his grin widened as another of the "Seven Hells" appeared this time being the "Hell Lust" version.(5&6) These were the same a a Hell Pride only wore a red body suit with feathers around their collar, black bands around their thighs, and had blue gems in their eyes. Shinobi chuckled darkly as he dived at the Hells with a swing of his blade cutting one of the prides in half. A Lust lunged at him and he ducked and swung his sword backward knocking the Hell back into one of the Prides.

Shinobi then jumped into the air and unfolded his wing's spreading them wide and flapping them at the Lesser Demons. The Icy wind from his wing's froze the one's closest to Shinobi so he landed, quickly folding his wing's and swinging his sword around his body to break the frozen Demons apart. The remaining Prides and Lusts then all started to try and surround Shinobi, who was bobbing his head and tapping his foot slightly as they did so, eye's seemingly closed as he heard an unknown tune. Then all of the Prides and Lusts lunged at him and quicker than lightning he had cut them all to pieces and a smirked graced his lip's, the Prides and Lusts all turning into sand behind him...

**"Pathetic... Nii-san and Nee-chan have surely survived those things... So we should all either meet up at the Tower, or ware ever that Naruto boy's friends are... Hnnn..."** Shinobi thought then placed a hand to his chin and tapped it on his jaw line lightly. **"If I go to the tower, I'll need to revert back to my human disguise... But if I "Look" for Naruto's friends, I will be able to... Test... My new abilities and see for how long my full power can be released..."** Shinobi said to himself then nodded walking into the forest before stopping and looking at the ice all around him, smirking as he saw his reflection... **"Grand dad would be impressed... I look almost exactly like him..."** Shinobi said and then walked away, sword still in hand as he did...

--

(Later...)

Naruto slowly opened his eye's, his vision was hazy but he could just make out a fire and someone sitting in front of him... "Hey, you okay?" The voice of Shadow questioned and Naruto groaned softly.

"I've been better... Mind telling me why I'm here with you?" He questioned as his vision slowly came back. Shadow, looked more than worse for ware as more wounds than what Guilt gave her human body were now covering her form... "What the hell happened to you?" Naruto questioned, just noticing that he was sitting up and against a tree or wall. The girl laughed to herself at the question and Naruto noticed... Her eye's weren't red anymore... They were yellow...

"If you must know, I had to fight some demons called "Hell Prides" after I woke up..." Shadow told him and Naruto raised a brow.

"How did a Demon get in Konoha?" He questioned and Shadow winced grasping her side in pain... "You okay?" Naruto then asked and Shadow sighed.

"I've been better..." She muttered then blew into her bang's. "But, as for the demons... We think they came because of a strong influx of Negative Energies in the area... Our scientists picked it up almost a month ago in a place called "The Land of Waves" and it moved here to Konoha..." Shadow explained and Naruto winced... "Yeah, more than likely you unleashing the Kyuubi's Chakra was drawing out the Demons. They probably thought she was free and were planning on kidnapping her..." Shadow stated then mused as Naruto's eye's widened.

"How do you know about that?" He questioned and the girl smirked.

"Our village is the "Village Hidden by the Demons" do you honestly think we don't know more about the damn Bijuu than anyone?" The girl questioned and Naruto blinked.

"I thought you all named it that as a joke because you come from "Hebungakure"..." Naruto told her and Shadow sighed.

"Yeah... That is true... But thats only to keep you other villages from figuring out our secrets." Shadow explained, making the former blond raise a brow.

"Then why are you telling ME all this anyway?" He questioned and Shadow sighed once more.

"Because I was ordered too..." She stated the boy blinking in surprise. "Okay, your mom was from Hebungakure, right?" She asked and he shrugged. "Well she was, my dad who is also known as the Onikage or Abel Negredo, was her best friend when they were little. So she left him a scroll that held some of the Uzumaki Clan secrets that he was to hold for her." Shadow explained and Naruto nodded slowly. The girl then reached into her armor and winced once more before pulling out and tossing a scroll over the fire, to the younger boy. "That is the same scroll he was to hold." She stated and Naruto blinked, raising a brow.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He questioned and the girl sighed yet again.

"Because, our mission was too ascertain your skill level and abilities. I was actually awake during your whole fight with Guilt, assessing your skills..." Shadow stated and Naruto frowned while glaring at the girl slightly. "Hey don't get mad at me, it was dad's idea. He knew that the Guardians would be after you're family, so he wanted to make sure you were informed. Also, if your skills were under par, we, Meaning my brothers and me would act as your bodyguards." Shadow explained and Naruto sighed.

"Figures... Your brother attacks me to test me, then you all become my bodyguards.. Are you really only Gennin level nin?" The boy muttered then questioned of the girl with streaks in her hair and she grinned.

"Yes actually. Our village has MUCH higher standards that your own, underdeveloped little town." Shadow stated smiling and Naruto gave her a death glare... Before blinking.

"Underdeveloped?" He questioned and Shadow grinned widely, looking like his own foxy grin.

"Yep. Our home has had to work on more Technology than Jutsu, due impart to the fact we live in such a closed off location, we are rarely attacked and rarely have trade." She stated and Naruto nodded his head remembering what Kabuto told him. "Now then, in order to live comfortably, we've had to develop... Certain technologies the rest of your villages can't even DREAM of." Shadow said smugly and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Also, some guy in ANBU gear dropped in after you passed out a put a scroll in your coat, I'd read both the one from your mother and him." Shadow stated and yet Naruto still looked at her. "What? I know I'm gorgeous but this is a serious matter!" The girl told and him and one of Naruto's brows twitched.

"How long was I out?" He asked and Shadow blinked then grinned nervously...

"There's only two days left in the Chunin Exam second round..." She informed and Naruto's jaw dropped...

"WHAT!!!" Came a scream that was heard throughout all of the Forest of death scaring several small animals...

--------------------

TBC...

Naruto: I CAN'T BELEAVE THIS!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!?

Shadow: Sorry, but you sleep harder than a rock.

Naruto: Damnit! Now I have to find Sasuke and Sakura before something else happens!

Shadow: Don't worry Naruto. Whats the worst that could happen?

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin exams, Part five!**_

_**Sound nin attack,**_

_**Ninja teams unite!**_

Naruto: Now this could end badly...

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

**(Okay, Now I've decided that whenever a girl gets 50 vote's, they'll be in the harem no matter what. Meaning Tsunade is assured as of now. That leaves three space's to be filled so don't stop voting!) (Note: I took off half of the original votes. Now we only have seven girls to vote for. I'm also extending the limit to 100. Tsunade is still assured however, but I wanted to give you all more time!)**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **53(Assured)1st**

Kisara Hatake: **70 2nd**

FemKyuubi: **56 3rd**

Kurenai Yuuhi: **55 4th**

Anko Miterashi:** 53 5th**

Haku: **29 6th**

Sakura Haruno: **18 7th**

Shadow: **1** (Someone liked this idea.)

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl entirely, so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--

**Naruto's Summoning Contract:**

**(Which contract should Naruto get? Toads or Crows/Ravens? This poll will end when the Preliminary rounds of the Chunin exam's end.)**

Toads: **2**

Crows/Ravens: **8**

**(Personal Note) I think Crows are cool. :) Also someone asked about this. No not all the crow's have three eye's or four wing's. The number of eyes and wing's is just a way to make more crows and Ravens, they'd all pretty much look the same if I didn't do SOMETHING to diversify them from one another a bit more.**

--

Demon Glossary: These are the Demons that appeared in this chapter. Before anyone comments that none of them are in DMC, that's because I made these myself for this fic. Normally I'd use the "Seven Hells" as the demons in this story but when I added the G.O.P. I decided that adding in some more new enemies for Naruto and Dante's boy's might also be interesting.

(1)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 111-666

Name: Hell Dancer

Type: Lesser Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: None

Synopsis: A lesser known demon of the "Hells", Created from the souls of innocent Mortals sacrificed to either resurrect or bring Demons to earth. Their almost constant "Dance" like motions have made defeating these beings more troublesome than any other known species. Like many of the other "Hells" these being's materialize from sand. The only thing left within them is the need to serve higher Demons or Devils. Be wary, as were there is ONE Hell Dancer, more are sure to follow...

--

(2)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 112-666

Name: Hell Raiser

Type: Lesser Demon

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Summon: )

Element: Magical / Chakra

Synopsis: Another of the lesser known Demons from the "Hells" Series. These were created from foolish humans who summoned Demons to earth in life. In death they still summon Demons, but now have to in order to fight or use their healing magic. They have no real power, besides the ability to summon and heal other Demons. The only way for them to fight by themselves is to concentrate the energy from their summons into a workable beam of energy. This kills the summon and tends to be a more Kamikaze type attack as when it hit's, the explosion created destroys anything within an eight foot radius... Including the Hell Raiser itself.

--

(3)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 123-666

Name: Hell Blade

Type: Mid-class Demon

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Hell Raiser: )

Element: Steel

Synopsis: A step up from the "Blade" Demons, and yet another lesser known member of the "Hells" Series. The Hell Blade's are the soldiers in the Hells family and tend to be a much more significant threat than the other Hells. They were born from the souls of fallen soldiers whose greatest ambition was to become stronger than anyone else. As such this carried over into death and the Hell Blade's are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the Hell Dancers, whose main tactic seems to be annoying an enemy with their dancing then attacking, or the Hell Raiser's, who all let their summons do their work. A Hell Blade takes things with a more... Hands on approach. Their most devastating tactic is using their "Shield Arm" to take the brunt of an attack then spinning to knock their opponent off balance and cleave them in half. Almost no one has ever survived an encounter with this attack, and those who do usually have a rather nasty injury to slow them down...

--

(4)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 101-666

Name: 1st Hell: Pride

Type: Lesser Demon

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Hell Raiser: )

Element: None

Synopsis: Netherworld jailer who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Pride. Sand is the medium he uses to materialize in the Human world. He carries a giant sickle to judge his prey.

--

(5)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 100-666

Name: Seven Hells

Type: Netherworld Jailers

Threat: Varies

Element: Varies

Synopsis: Netherworld jailers who are referred to as hell keepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent.

--

(6)

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 102-666

Name: 2nd Hell: Lust

Type: Netherworld Jailers

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Hell Raiser: )

Element: None

Synopsis: Netherworld jailer who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Lust. Sand-based jailer who leads confused sheep to hell with his amazing speed and deadly sickle.


	12. Chunin Exams: Part5

Lord Pain: I am back! Also I would like to once more thank all of my reviewers. Some have even given me some ideas for the future. "You know who you are!"

26 Sorrow: Excuse me, but shouldn't we put todays Bingo Book entry up?

Lord Pain: Oh yeah! Okay, seeing as the Bingo Book is never shown in the Manga or Anime, this is how I rate a threat level for now. (Academy Student(F-class), (Genin(E-class), (Chunin(D-class), (Jounin(C-class), (ANBU(B-class), (ANBU Black Ops Captain(A-class), (Sanin(S-class), (Kage(SS-Class(Flee on sight!)

--

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 151-666

Name: Kyuubi/ Vulpina Foxx

Type: Demon Fox

Element: Fire

Threat:

Synopsis: The Daughter of the "Kyuubi no Kitsune" Vulpina is a powerful Demon who can match most other Demons. Her father the true Kyuubi was a powerful fox who attacked the humans of Hebungakure, only to be stopped by the nine strongest nine of the world. Each one had a different summon, so some called them the "Nine Celestial Shamans", however they found a small kit within the Kyuubi's lair. They took pity on the cub, rather than killing her one of them took hold of her and she nestled into his arms. At that point the true Kyuubi found them and all nine did battle with the fox, until they were forced to use the "Perfect" Shiki Fuujin to seal the Demon into Hell forever.

After the battle, only one of the warriors remained, the warrior was the last to see the demon fox, as it glared at him defiantly even as he was pulled into hell... Leaving his young kit all alone... She was raised by that same warrior, the former Leader of the "Hidden Demon" Village, but unlike Naruto's situation, it was never banned to tell the younger generation about her own burden. As such she developed a cold uncaring personality and masked it with fun and humor, this primarily included all manor of elaborate pranks, and spiteful tricks.

As a result the Kage of the Demon village, ordered young Vulpina to leave their mountainous home and go out into the world and find a friend, then bring them back to their village. His reasoning was that if she could find, even one true friend, that she would no longer be such a lonely child, then her pranks and tricks would stop leaving Vulpina hopefully happy. The girl, at first attempted to run away, however, somehow the watchful eye's of the "Onikage" were always following her and his summons would soon steer her into the direction of the "Village Hidden within the Leaves".

Vulpina, at first, came to this place simply to get something to eat then thought she'd just move on and on. But she ended up going threw a series of events that lead her to making her first friend... All because she had to stop at the Grand Opening of the "Ichiraku Ramen Shop" when she made it to town. Upon making this first friend, Vulpina made several more, the first was a weapons smith named, Sanoske Higorashi, the best blacksmith in the village. Next was Tsunade, and Jaraiya of the Sannin, then Tsunade's little brother, Nawaki, later the Third Hokage began to trust her, then Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake, then Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha became her friends.

She even made friends with one Minato Namikaze, and once even made a bet with him, he catches her in a race and she would teach him a "Fox" technique. Minato excepted and managed to catch Vulpina in an unknown way. Annoyed, yet strangely amused, Vulpina taught Minato the Fox Teleprtation technique, which he later came to name the "Hiraishin no Jutsu". Afterwards she became one of his and "Kushina Uzumaki's" best friends and was even present during their secret wedding.

This had all lead to Vulpina putting off going home, but her guardian watched from afar with a content smile as Vulpina was finally allowed the happiness she always deserved. However, when young Mikoto Uchiha and her fiancé Fugaku met her their was mixed feeling... Mikoto and her became good friends... But Fugaku threw unknown means discovered what she was. He would later befriend her under false pretenses and then even later, betray her in an attempt to force her to give him power. Thus resulting in the attack on Konoha from the Nine tailed fox...

--

Lord Pain: Okay, now for the disclaimer and I hope you liked the Bingo book record on Crow Summoning. Ready 26?

26 Sorrow: Lord Pain doesn't own anything in this fic if it was previously Copyrighted.

Lord Pain: However, all OC's, original Jutsu, and other stuff like that is all mine!

26 Sorrow: If my master DID own that he wouldn't be writing FanFiction...

Lord Pain: So don't bother suing me, I'm a penniless fool...

Crow: Now let's get on to the show!

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Chunin exams, Part five! Sound nin attack, Ninja teams unite!**_

"**Have you ever danced with a Devil, in the pale moon light?"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forest of Death...)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ONLY GOT TWO DAY'S LEFT!?" Naruto bellowed with a slack jaw and looking to the nervous looking shadow who started to whistle innocently. "HEY I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" Naruto demanded of the Negrado girl and she sighed and glared at him while rubbing her right rib.

"You were asleep like a rock. I had no chance of getting you up..." Shadow muttered and Naruto growled.

"Damnit... I have to get up, I have to find Sasuke and Sakura, who knows what could have happened to them by now!" Naruto exclaimed and pushed himself to his feet. Shadow quickly, yet carefully, got up and walked over to push him back down. "What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded and Shadow sighed.

"Saving your ass before you go and do something stupid... Your still partly injured and your friends are probably Okay. My brothers are out looking for them by now... I can take care of myself after all. But your friends ARE still rookies, my brothers can easily look after them till we arrive... So sit back and regain your strength before you go out and get yourself hurt..." Shadow stated and Naruto frowned glaring at the girl heatedly.

"I don't care. I've got to make sure their alright!" Naruto stated and Shadow placed one of her feet on his chest pinning him down. "Hey, get off!" He shouted and Shadow narrowed her eye's on the boy.

"Keep it up buster... I've got no patience for this at the moment, I need to make sure you read that scroll, THEN we need to rest... We can leave when it's not raining or dark out, so we can actually attempt to find your friends trail... Also read that ANBU scroll, I'm sure it's something useful..." Shadow stated and Naruto growled.

"Why the hell should I do what you say?" He asked and Shadow winced once more and Naruto noticed blood on her side and dripping down from under her Hittai-ate. "What the... Your injured!" Naruto exclaimed and Shadow rolled her eye's.

"No shit sherlock..." She muttered lowly and then walked with a limp back to her place and sat down...

"Then... You want to rest because YOUR injured, not because of my own..." Naruto stated and Shadow frowned.

"No. I've got to make sure you stay alive, I can't do that properly out their in this condition... In here I have the advantage against most enemies... And before you ask why it's because this "Shelter" is completely in shadowed, which means my Anti-Form will be that much more powerful..." Shadow stated then explained and Naruto frowned.

"You... Your risking your life for someone you don't even know that well." Naruto stated and Shadow shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly.

"I've done it before, and for stranger reasons..." She told him seriously acting like it was nothing. Naruto frowned slightly, staring at the girl strangely as she sat against the root behind her... "What? Stop looking at me like that, I'm an Oninin, it's like my job to make sure everyone survives a mission..." She stated and looked outside the "Shelter" that was actually overgrown tree roots.

"Right... So... I'm supposed to read the scrolls?" He stated then questioned and she nodded her head slowly, before she reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out a pill, she then popped it into her mouth.

"Also, they might have blood seals..." She absently added as an afterthought, and Naruto nodded his head. He looked at the scroll Shadow had tossed him, then pulled one out of his coat and frowned, on the front of this one was a smiley face with spiky hair and two hands making "Peace" signs beside it's head...

"Axel..." He muttered shaking his head slowly and Shadow raised a brow when he said the name. "He's an ANBU member, but I don't know what devision he's in for sure..." Naruto explained and she nodded her head slowly, then reached into her pouch again and popped in another pill of some sort. "What are those?" He questioned and she smiled softly.

"Blood and Chakra pills. Their to help replenish my chakra without the adverse side effects of Soldier pills, and resupply me with the blood that I'm losing... If I had one I'd take a Regen Pill, and be done with my wounds altogether... But those damn thing's cost quite a pretty penny... Oh wait... Vergil has one or two of those..." Shadow explained, then muttered, and finally remembered at the end. Judging by the name, Naruto figured that meant they were some sort of pill that made you regenerate from wounds... He really needed to get himself a bunch of those... "Hey, get to those scrolls already!" Shadow ordered loudly, golden colored eyes glaring at him and Naruto blinked before slowly nodding his head.

He looked at the Uzumaki scroll and noticed it had a red swirl on it with a seal. He bit his finger lightly and smeared some blood onto the seal, then added some chakra to it. The seal vanished before his eye's and the scroll unraveled to allow him to read... Or rather skimmed threw the Scroll for a bit before raising a brow. _**'Basically it's just a history of, not just your family, but also the origins of the Bijuu, Chakra, and Ninja also... Or just a brief history of why the world is so messed up in general.'**_ Vulpina explained thoughtfully in Naruto's head and the boy frowned slightly...

_'The world was invaded by demons? Did you know that Vulpina?'_ He read to himself then questioned of the fox in his head. _**'No, but that DOES explain why my dad and the others are on your world... After all, most Demons live in hell...'**_ Volpina said thoughtfully to Naruto who blinked and frowned to himself.

"So that's the history of the Ninja nations... And of the original Kekkei-Genkai... Were all descended from demons and angels...?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow and Shadow sighed rubbing her side once more.

"Mostly demons actually. It's very rare you'll be descended from an Angel... As a matter of fact, I don't know of that many families descended from angels that still exist..." She stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly, then pulled out Axel's scroll and unrolled it also smiling when he saw the first sentence in big, bold, letters.

--

**Hey Naruto! This is Axel, and I'd just like to say congrats on making it to the second part of the Chunin exam.**

**Now then you're probably in a hurry so I'll just summarize this. Your mom gave me a scroll to give to you. It's got info on your Kekkei-Genkai, sorry I didn't give it to you sooner but It slipped my mind... Anyways, you should also know your mom kind of scattered the other scrolls with your Family stuff in them all over. The Onikage of Akumagakure no Sato has the one for your clan history. A guy named Sanoske Higorashi has your Clans Taijutsu style. Mister Teuchi Ichiraku has one on your Clans Customs and the like. I think Crow's mom gave him your family summoning Scroll. And last Sandaime-sama has the one with your Family Jutsu and techniques.**

**I took the liberty of sealing my scroll and some ANBU issue armor like mine into this scroll for you. Also, there should be a mask that belonged to your mom so TAKE CARE OF IT! It's supposedly a "Tenshi" mask and yet it looks kind of odd if you ask me... Don't know ware she got it but it's the only one of it's kind so make sure you don't lose it. Ware it with pride, fight with honor, and live the dream dude! Since your the last of your clan you get multiple wives! YAHOO! I WISH I COULD BE YOU!!**

--

Naruto blinked then shook his head with a soft chuckle as he read threw Axel's little note. He then unrolled the scroll and unsealed the first seal... A scroll appeared and Naruto unrolled it also, but then looked at Shadow... "Why are your eye's yellow?" He asked it, it was bugging him like crazy and Shadow simply smiled.

"My eye's change color's naturally... It's a special ability of mine... My hair can even change colors for Kami's sake... I can't change some thing's, like my bone's, muscles, or... Bust size... But I can change the shape of my eyes, their color, my hair color, my hair length... Meaning I can cut it out and regrow it instantly to any length I want... My Skin color and density, Meaning I can make my skin thicker if I want, I can even make Tattoo's appear if I want them... Also I can make my ear's and teeth change to look as different as I want..." Shadow explained and Naruto raised a brow.

"Is that part of your clan's Kekkei-Genkai?" He questioned and Shadow had a frown on her lips.

"I'm not sure... I know I Got the Sangan Eye early thanks to this ability... Dad said it was just useful for me, cause I can change my face and body slightly to deceive our enemies and hide myself from them... Otherwise I've never really thought about it... Dad and my whole family aren't able to do it, but I've never really thought about it... Yeah It's probably a Kekkei-Genkai of some sort that I got from my mom, let's leave it at that... Also, sorry if I ramble on sometimes." Shadow apologized a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No problem, it was just bugging me. I mean your eyes went from red to yellow so I could have even thought you had like... A demon in you or something." Naruto stated and Shadow shrugged her shoulder's and winced once more before glaring at her side. "If I might ask Shadow... What do you really look like?" Naruto questioned and Shadow sighed and rather than answer him, her form shifted slightly...

Her hair reached down to the small of her back, was less spiky, but with the same colors(Black with blue streaks). Her lip went from black to a dark gray while her skin turned a pale gray color, exactly like the moon and a scar appeared around her right leg that was stark white, and encircled the knee like it had been cut off. Her eye's which had been narrow before seemed to soften becoming slightly wider now looking cute with bright golden colored eye's. The mark's on her cheek's then vanished and her ear's lengthened into a more pronounced point...

"Yeah, I know I look like a Demonic elf or something..." Shadow muttered and Naruto blinked.

"You don't... Not really... But, does all your family have pointed ears?" He questioned and Shadow looked thoughtful then sighed.

"Yes. It's a trait we inherit from our demonic ancestor. Like the Hyuuga's white eyes and the Yamanaka and Kurama clan's not having pupils. That's why in my "Anti-Form" I have more pronounced ear's, because I can't hide my "True" shape while as a Shadow." Shadow explained and Naruto shrugged his shoulders, nodding to himself before looking at the Scroll left to him by Axel and reading it to himself.

--

**Kamigan Studies...**

**Writen by Kien Uzumaki**

**The Kamigan is a power Doujutsu unique to the Uzumaki clan that was a result from a demon having a child with someone of our family. It's main purpose is to deal out judgment onto the wicked and protect the innocent from harm. As a result our family has often been thought of as divine protectors.**

**The Kamigan's main ability is it's "Aura Sight" which uses no Chakra at all save for activation. This allows an Uzumaki to see the Specific Aura of the many different individuals around us. I have taken the liberty to study this particular ability and have found out what different colors mean.**

**White: This was seen in the "Hatake" family, in a man I saw in Konohagakure named Sakumo and his family. I have yet to determine the exact cause as to why their aura's are this specific color...**

**Black: Our own Clans color, it is like this because of our ancestor. Also the creatures known only as, the "Guardians of Pain" have this color.**

**Red: Demon Energy or Youki. Sometimes seen in Uchihas and Kurama's.**

**  
Blue: Human. Normal.**

**Green: This is for someone attuned with nature. Exp: The Shodaime Hokage.  
**

**Transparent: I have seen this ONLY in the Yamanaka clan, possibly due to their Kekkei-Genkai dealing with transferring the mind.**

**Dark blue: A human with a horrible or evil past.**

**Light Blue: A human sheltered, kept from harm or worry. Innocent.**

**Dark Green: A more Beast like nature is in this one, mostly those like the Inuzuka or Aburame would have this color.**

**Lavender: Hyuuga, possibly due to the combination of the Demon "Red" and Human "Blue".**

**Violet and Dark Grey: Negrados have Violet, Nara's have Dark Grey. Even though they come from the same family it looks as though the original Kekkei-Genkai has split in half.**

**Last is the "Moods" of an Aura, they are easily figured out after a while, though no one can hide their aura so you'll always know their mood no matter what, heres a few.**

"**Bubbly": Distracted, Unfocused.**

"**Wavy": Embarrassed.**

"**Spiky": Annoyed.**

"**Flame Like": Angry.**

"**Smooth": Calm.**

"**Slumped": Bored.**

"**Spinning": Jealous.**

"**Shaking": Nervous.**

"**Swirling from the feet": Focused.**

"**Lightning Like": Excited.**

"**Jumping": Surprised.**

**There are more, but it would take far too long to explain all of the different moods. Especially since these are the most common to be seen in the Ninja workplace and the most helpful. Our next ability didn't require much study, the "Lives Vision" ability is pretty cut and dry. You look into someone's eye's directly and you can instantaneously see a persons entire life flash before your eye's. This is often used to "Judge" a person if he is worthy of being saved or not.**

**Next is the "Pains Pulse" ability. It is one that many in our family cannot fully utilize. It requires the pain and suffering felt by the one using it to be put into the enemy. Or basically it's a weaker Penance Stare. As it only works well with family members that have had a lot of suffering in their life. Next is the "Penance Stare" our families most illustrious technique.**

**This ability allows members of our bloodline to peer into a mans life, then they see the pain inflicted on others by them, and finally they reverse it onto the enemy, only it's ten times more painful for them. This usually ends with the person become a vegetable, losing their sanity, or falling into a major depression. No one has ever really resisted the Penance Stare, save the Guardians of Pain, but they seem to feed off of Pain itself, it does over load them however...**

**Next would be the "Spirit of Vengeance". Yes I know it is corny, but one of our ancestors made the name. The Spirit is a second personality within the mind of the Uzumaki, it's their even BEFORE the awakening of the Kekkei-Genkai itself, however is usually dormant. Each Vengeance has been found to have their own... Quirks... Such as my own love's to fling fireballs every ware while laughing like a lunatic... While my mothers loves to read books. My fathers in joy's practicing Taijutsu stances. And there are many other such... Quirks among these beings.**

**However, Vengeance is a blessing in disguise. He allows us to use the raw power of our Kekkei-Genkai without destroying ourselves. However, this is also good because no one can steal our eye's thanks to vengeance. So we tend to just ignore their... Yellyness...**

**Next is an ability only a few of us have figured out how to use properly. It is called "Dark Fire" and is a projectile attack unique to our family. From what we've been able to discern the ability is due to the mixture of our aura and chakra which makes a flame that burns other's but not us. This has become useful for some assassination missions as we can set a building or room on fire and then just walk threw the flame's minding our own business. However it is not wise to use these fireballs for extended periods as they sometimes end up depleting our aura, which takes twice as long as chakra to replenish itself no matter how much you have and can lead to extreme exhaustion in the end.**

**Last, our Kekkei-Genkai has the ability to "Touch" Auras. Basically we can move our aura in different Directions. Hence the term "Flinging Fireballs." But we all seem to have trouble moving or igniting another persons aura. We can do it yes, but it takes more chakra so it's not like the Byakugans ability to block Tenketsu points. But this is not the end, as I have also found that after extended usage, the Kamigan will never shut off, seeing as this reduces the Chakra needed to activate it to nothing this is more helpful than harmful, though does make it harder to keep our identity unknown when in enemy territory.**

--

"So are you done reading yet? The rain's stopped and the suns starting to come up if your are..." Shadow questioned then stated the blood having flowed down from her forehead forcing her to close her right eye. She wiped the blood away and looked expectantly to Naruto who sat the Scroll from Axel down and unsealed the first of the last two items.

A dark gray ANBU style armored vest appeared, only the straps that held it together were all black with two straps over each shoulder, two black straps under each arm, and black around the bottom at his waist. A pair of Shingaurds Like Anko's, that were black with a silver trim and had black leather to hold them onto his leg's. An ANBU style shirt that had a mask like Kakashi's. Leather waist Armor that was black and looked like Zabuza's. And last was a single black glove for his left arm, and bandages... _'Somehow... This reminds me of Vengeance outfit...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the clothes. _**'Cool...'**_ Vengeance said in his head and Naruto smirked holding the vest up.

"Cool." Shadow said mirroring Vengeance and Naruto raised a brow to the girl. "That's the kind of Armor that changes when you add Chakra to it." She stated and Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know they made anything like that." Naruto said impressed and Shadow shrugged.

"They place special seals IN the metal or leather, not on it, that allows it to change when Chakra is pumped into it... Not much but sometimes it makes the armor darker so you can blend in with the night or something..." Shadow explained then hissed and placed a hand on her side. "I'd suggest changing quickly unless you want me to be in pain for the rest of the day..."Shadow muttered and Naruto nodded his head then looked around and went behind a rock. A short while later Naruto came out with his old Orange jacket in hand and sighing. He now had the ANBU vest and shirt on, the glove on under his left Gauntlet, Bandages on his right arm, the Shin guards over their intended area. And the waist armor around his hips.

"Too bad, I was kinda getting used to this..." Naruto said to himself and Shadow rolled her eye's.

"Can we please get out of here now? My brother's are probably worried sick by now." Shadow muttered and Naruto nodded but then looked to Axel's scroll and unsealed the mask. "Hey... That's..." Shadow said her eye's wide as she saw it. It was white, with a blue swirl covering ware the mouth would be, the mask would only cover the right eye, the mouth, nose, and lower jaw, leaving the left eye and brow exposed, a blue mark was around the eye hole with a Tear like mark cut under it.

"Nice. So this is a "Tenshi" mask..." Naruto said to himself and Shadow sighed. "Right then, now let's get moving." Naruto stated and placed the mask on his waist. He'd have to ask Axel how they always stuck to what you placed them on later as he then put the three scrolls in his pouch and walked over and picked up Shadow Bridal style.

"I can walk you know..." She deadpanned with a frown and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe but you'd be far to slow to keep up with me, and we don't have the time for me to slow down so just hang on, shut up, and let me worry about finding my friends now. You're injured and need to relax." He stated and Shadow pouted crossing her arm's over her chest but not making anymore of a fuss about it. "Alright then let's go!" Naruto stated and ran out of the Tree/cave, the rain having finally ended as he searched for a familiar chakra signature...

--

(Meanwhile...)

They couldn't escape, that was the only thought going threw her mind as she and her brother, along with their other teammate all ran from... Well... Her brother said it was a demon but she wasn't so sure. It was BIG, MEAN, DANGEROUS, and absolutely FASINATING! She had seen it first, though her brother didn't know that. She just hadn't alerted them to it's presence when she saw... Well, at first she had thought it was just another Gennin, after all not many creatures had a human shape other than humans... But she had been wrong...

When she had first seen it, it was the second day of the chunin exams, she had been looking for something to do when she heard screaming... She had been curious so went and watched as the thing with the deformed arm chopped another grass nin in half... She had known that team... No one would miss them really... She then watched as the thing had shoved it's sword into the nin's body, before fire and lightning traveled threw its blade and into its body. Then he went and slaughtered his teammates, and did the same thing to them...

"What the hell is that thing!? It just keeps following us?!" Their teammate, a boy whom she absolutely HATED questioned sounding like he was gonna piss himself. The "Creature" was behind them, his eye's set on them, cold fury and burning hate the only emotion visible within them. She would have liked to get a closer look but was stopped when an explosion came from before them. The trio quickly skidded to a stop only to look on in horror, the only path to freedom had just been blocked by a large wall of earth, lightning still spreading along its length.

"Oh shit..." Her brother muttered then turned to see the creature walking towards them. Her foolish teammate had wide eye's and he suddenly yelled running towards the creature and swinging his sword at it. "NO! STOP!" Her brother yelled and yet it was too late, for in an instant the creature had moved its own sword and cleaved him in half...

**"YES!"** The creature roared and then laughed maniacally to itself. **"Blood, Souls! COME UNTO ME!!"** The behemoth called as he stabbed his massive blade into the dirt and her teammates blood flowed towards it, lightning of some sort arching up the blade and into the eye centered within it. **"HA HA HA HA HA!! I will show you the Ultimate Nightmare!!"** It called out raising it's massive Zanbatou like sword into the air as it morphed and changed into an even more sinister form.

The blades serrated edges morphed, becoming longer, also their were less now, three to be precise, as it then grew even longer to six feet even. The eye in the center changed, the pupil was still white and slitted, but the iris was now yellow, and the sclera was purple with blue veins running along it. The bone's from the handle of the blade all grew longer, curving around the eye at the top and forming into the handle. The back of the blade also changed as a bladed edge appeared their also, obviously for when he used a back swing so he could cleave anyone in half. The black leather around the handle was mostly the same, until it reached the base of the sword wear the blue ties there all released its arm, and then formed together into a two foot long "Tail" of sorts that quickly wrapped it's way up his arm once more.

The creature seemed to grin to itself, however due to it's covered face the girl couldn't tell until it started to laugh insanely once more and point it's absolutely MASSIVE sword towards them eyes wide in insanity. **"OFFER YOUR SOUL!"** The beast snarled and ran towards the two. It lifted it's massive sword into the air, she saw her brother try and move out of the way... She didn't even know what possessed her... But she kicked one of his feet out from under him. His eye's looked at her hurt and betrayal passing through them for only a second before he too was cleaved in half by the massive sword of the monster.

The creature then lifted its blade and like her teammate before, plunged it into the body of her brother... **"Blood, Darkness, COME UNTO ME!"** He called out loudly and both fire and lightning traveled up the blade and into the creature which let out a monstrous roar before glaring at her with it's demented eyes. **"You..."** The living nightmare growled then while holding his massive sword in his left hand gripped her around the neck with his deformed arm and lifted her off the ground. He sniffed at her and she looked away from him as he then seemed to narrow his eyes. **"I feel it... The power of my own sire... A piece of Soul Edge resides within you!"** He growled angrily and the girl shivered, however the being seemed to think, seemingly not noticing as he slowly strangled the girl in his grip.

**"I will give you a choice girl... Join me as my slave, or I kill you and reclaim the piece of my sire that lay within your wretched human body..."** He growled and she had to bite back a retort about there being no real choice for her in the matter.

"I... I'll serve you..." She choked out and the creature dropped the girl to the ground and seemed more or less disappointed by her reply.

**"What is your name, Human..."** He questioned with an annoyed tone and the girl actually grinned at him widely, pink eye's flashing.

"Tira master!" She stated happily and the being's eye's widened for a moment before his body shook, then he began to laugh loudly at the irony of what he was just told.

**"Ahhh... Tira is it? Well then little one, how long have you been killing mortals?"** The being asked humor present in his tone and Tira closed her left eye in thought then started to grin once more... _**'She must be bi-polar to go from one emotion to another like that... Hmmm... She will be more useful to me than I thought... With that trait she can kill, maim, and slaughter without showing any sign of it later...'**_ He thought to himself as Tira then flipped to her feet and knelled before her new Master.

"I was trained to be a ninja since I was only four Master. My brother was being groomed to be the next leader of my clan... But I never really liked him that much... Probably why I let you kill him so easily." Tira said happily and her new master chuckled darkly. "Now may I know YOUR name Master?" Tira inquired and the being nodded his head once.

**"I am Known as the Innocent Dark side of the Hidden Snow, The Soul bound in Purgatory to those of the Hidden Craftsman, The Azure Swordsman of the Hidden Cloud, The Madness within the Hidden Mist Village...But... I prefer another name... For I am known simply as Nightmare by bandits and small villages throughout the Elemental Countries. And that is what you shall call me child..."** Nightmare growled and she pouted for a second then saw a bird and grinned while following it with her eyes... _**'Why do I have the sudden urge to just kill her now... Meh... Maybe later...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself then took a good look at the girl.

She had long brown hair tied into two pigtails like Naruto's sexy Jutsu only they stopped just short of her shoulders with gold bands holding them up her bangs falling into her face, a pair of odd pink eyes with a small mole under her right eye, and extremely pale skin with an Lethe build. She had a gold collar around her neck with the symbol for Amegakure on it and feathers flowing out from under it around her neck. A brown leather band was around her chest with a red semi shirt, that attached to her sleeves and pant legs with gold rings which left half her arms, her inner thighs, and her cleavage and midriff bare. A green leather belt hung loosely around her waist, with extremely short brown leather shorts, which could have passed for under ware. She wore a pair of brown leather boots that reached up to just below her knees with a pair of flaps coming down over a green leather band a similar band around her ankle and a green soles. She also had a pair of golden gauntlets on her arms covering the sleeves of her shirt and had claw's made into the fingers.

_**'I wonder if that outfit is even legal in Ame? I thought that most of them were all about being concealed... My perverted nature is already happy shes my slave...Hmmmm...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself then chuckled silently and looked at Tira as she looked at him happily now rolling on the balls of her feet. "Sooo... What do I do now Master?" She questioned and Nightmare nodded his head slowly before looking at her.

**"Why don't you have a weapon with you?"** He questioned and Tira pouted and started to seethe her left eye twitching slightly.

"Daddy took my Ring blade away from me last week for killing my baby sitter..." She growled and Nightmare laughed aloud.

**"You still need a baby Sitter? How old are you?"** Nightmare questioned looking at Tira with Crow taken some more control of his body, after all he and Nightmare WERE born of the same mind, it wouldn't do for them to try and kill one another.

"Fourteen master..." She said simply still sulking and Nightmare would have raised a brow but decided against it... _**'Although, I would like to know... How the fucking HELL does a fourteen year old girl from Ame, have a body like THAT...'**_ He inwardly questioned before looking at the dead bodies around him thoughtfully...

**"Gather the metal from these corpses... It won't do for my servant to be unarmed."** Nightmare ordered to the girl and she shrugged before grinning and lunging at her brothers body removing a scroll from his equipment pouch and taking his kunai and shuriken, then taking the weapons from her teammate. She then dropped them all at Nightmare's feet before unsealing the scroll to show several more weapons...

"My brother was a hopeless paranoid." Tira said with a shrug and smirk on her face after seeing the quizzical look Nightmare was giving her. Nightmare didn't respond to her, he preferred to simply get to work and released Dark Seed, then knelled down and looked at the metal, it was enough but... _**'Hmm... I can probably alter the composition of the metal slightly... Maybe add a seal or two to it later... But for now a simple Ring blade is all I'll need to make...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself and then clapped his normal hand to his deformed one and lightning encircled them, before he placed his hands onto the metal and the weapons all started to glow before melting and forming together.

Tira watched this with fascination clear on her face, and soon the pieces of metal had all formed together into her new weapon and she grinned widely to herself. It was silver in color, with the inside dull, the entire outside of the blade sharpened into a blade, it was about four and a half feet in width all around with three points of the ring curving into three short blades. "Ooowww... Is that for me?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye's and Nightmare chuckled and nodded his head to her. "YIPEE!" She shouted and lunged at the Ring blade hugging it like it was a pet or friend.

**"Enough of your bi-polarity, I'll dispose of these corpses, then we head out and fix that collar of yours. No servant of mine will bear the mark of ANY village unless I say so..."** Nightmare ordered and Tira saluted and grinned spinning her Ring blade around her body and laughing loudly to herself dancing around with the Ring blade... _**'Dear sweet Kami-sama... What have I done...'**_ Nightmare questioned to himself then walked over to the body of her brother and clapped his hands together once more...

--

(With Shinobi...)

He had been looking for Shadow, or even for Naruto's friends when he had first sensed the presence of intense evil that dwelled in the forest. He had no idea what it was but the sheer waves of dark energy pouring off of it had caused even him to halt. The power was CLEARLY demonic in nature but not like any Demon he had ever sensed before... This was FAR too powerful...

"So you sense it two?" Came Camior's voice and Shinobi nodded his head slowly... "I think it was only a D-class a couple day's ago... Now it's almost B-class and getting stronger..." Camior informed and Shinobi nodded his head once more...

"Also, I sense a second presence near to the first brother... It is faint, but similar to the large one..." Shinobi stated looking at Camior out of the corner of one eye as he stood beside him, both realizing they couldn't feel Naruto's friends with such a massive power blocking their attempts... "We'll have to look for a trail of some sort brother, no use trying to sense them with this behemoth in the forest..." Shinobi muttered and Camior nodded his head.

The two brother's then leaped into the tree's, they headed in the same direction they had both been heading and saw the battle field ware Orochimaru attacked the other's and stopped. "Hmmm... If I'm not mistaken, this is one of the places that demon was a few day's ago..." Camior muttered and Shinobi narrowed his eyes.

"Then we best find the trail of Naruto's friends soon... Theirs no telling what so much evil energy will attract to us..." Shinobi stated and Camior nodded, both looking around for any sign of the two gennin on Naruto's team.

"So do you really think J is with those guy's?" Camior suddenly questioned of his little brother who shook his head no and looked to the side.

"Probably not, Seeing as she's right behind us with Naruto..." He stated and the red head landed next to the Silver haired Nin. The two looked at Shadow and skidded to a halt.

"What happened to her?!" Camior demanded running over to his sister and Naruto sighed.

"She was protecting me after I passed out." He stated and Camior nodded.

"Hey... I can still talk..." Shadow muttered glaring at Naruto with one eye and the red-head frowned.

"Brother, I have a Regen pill, give it to her." Shinobi stated and tossed a red pill to his brother who barely caught it before glaring at his brother and walked over to Naruto. He opened Shadows mouth and placed the pill in her mouth, noting that she frowned when he did so, and then she chewed and swallowed the pill. It was a second later that she grinned and then rolled out of Naruto's hands to the ground and started to stretch her weary muscles.

"Ahhh... Much better!" She stated happily while rolling her neck around, relieving it of some tension and Naruto blinked... _'Yep... I really need to get me some of those things...'_ He thought to himself as Shadow then started to kick the air and punch, then pulled two kunai from her holsters and started to slash around with them.

"Neechan stop that... We have more important matters to deal with than you playing around." Shinobi stated with a frown, arm's crossed and Naruto only just noticed that their was nothing wrong with his face...

"Why the hell did you wear a mask?" Naruto questioned and Camior snickered.

"Cause bro always gets mobbed by girls when they see his face..." Camior then unsheathed his sword and pulled the bandages down from his own face to grin at his reflection... Which mirrored Shinobi's face... "Then again, who can blame them, we certainly are handsome devils..." He stated and Shinobi shook his head from side to side.

"We've already looked for any trace of your friends, the only thing close is that there's signs of a struggle. Also there's foot prints leading due east." Shinobi informed and Naruto nodded his head to the nin. "However, there are much large tracks leading due west, these tracks seem to belong to something... Much bigger..." Shinobi stated looking in the mentioned direction when Shadow started to look around as the air seemed to form cracks.

"Guys, more of the Hell Prides are about to show up." The girl informed and with a shattering sound the Sickle wielding demons jumped from out of midair and lunged at the group of warriors. Shinobi smirked and lunged at the demons swinging Yamato and cutting one in half as Camior jumped up and sliced another in half using Rebellion, Shadow pulled her two Kunai out and grinned while lunging at the demons and Naruto flipped back as a Pride tried to slice him down the middle.

"So these are Hell Prides huh?" Naruto questioned and used the blade on his gauntlets to cut two of the demons in half, five coming from the air to take their place. "They seem weaker than the other Hell Demons I was fighting earlier." Naruto stated and Shinobi hmmmed while moving forward and cutting the demons to pieces at lightning fast speeds.

"Really, what kind were they?" He questioned as he jumped up and kicked a Hell Prides head off. Naruto rolled under a swinging sickle and flipped into a kick knocking another Hell Pride back and then answered.

"Blades, Raiser, and Dancers." He stated and Shinobi smirked.

"Your lucky. Their more fun to kill than these pathetic weaklings." Shinobi stated and Camior rolled his eyes, pulling Ebony and Ivory out and shooting the Prides.

"Your just jealous you didn't get a shot at the Hell Blades." Camior stated and Shinobi frowned while backhanding a Hell Pride that was behind him then jumping above another one and cutting it in half. Shadow rolled under two Hell Prides and flung her Kunai into the back of their skulls, she then moved her hands and the Kunai came back via some chakra strings attached to them...

"Nice Trick Shadow!" Naruto said as he pushed his gauntlets forward, the chains lunging forward, piercing the demons ahead of him.

"Thanks." Shadow said happily and jumped up, she then started spinning and flung the Kunai in hand at the demons, throwing ten of them and pulling them all back with Chakra strings only to throw them again. (Based off of Lucia's Throwing Knives in DMC2. That was the only way I could give Shadow OR Shinobi a long range weapon without giving them Ebony and Ivory...)

"She's really good at that huh..." Naruto said as Shadow killed several demons with a single sweep of the ten Kunai using them all like a whip. Shinobi looked as Shadow did so, then cut the head from a Pride beside of him and shrugged.

"I've seen her do better. She's probably still pretty tired..." He stated and then punched a Pride that was in front of him and Camior shot the last of them. "What... No more?" Shinobi questioned and the sky cracked...

"You had to ask..." Naruto muttered and Shinobi shrugged his shoulders uninterestedly.

Suddenly several Hell Lusts and a much larger demon appeared, a few more Hell Prides scattered around the big one... "Well now, this looks like fun." Camior said reaching back and pulling Rebellion from its holster and crouching down. This new demon was large, with a skull like face that had a blue gem in its right eye and in its mouth, a long tattered cloak with silver embroidery, a gray body with black wrappings here and their, and a LARGE silver sickle...

"A Hell Vanguard..." Shinobi stated uninterestedly and then looked to Naruto. "So, how many can you fight?" He asked and Naruto smirked.

"It might be trouble if one more shows up." He stated and Camior Smirked.

"Then that will be the one I take care of..." The silver haired Devil Hunter stated making Shinobi smirk once more.

"What... Your fighting?" He questioned and the trio all rushed into the fray of Demons. Naruto using the blades on his Gauntlets took on the Prides, Camior rushed forward with Rebellion slicing threw the demonic hordes of Lusts, and Shinobi ran forward, flipping over a sweep from the "Hell Vanguard" and unsheathed Yamato.

"Boys..." Shadow muttered with her arms crossed then crouched. "Always rushing in without me!" She shouted and flung her Kunai forward killing a pride that got away from Naruto. "Save some for me!" She called out loudly to the boy's as Camior brought his sword down cutting a Lust in half and reducing it to sand. Naruto rolled between two prides using his blades to cut them in half then guarded as one attacked from the front. Shadow jumped off his shoulders and killed that Pride, grinning widely and using her Kunai to capture five Prides then fling them into a pair of Nearby lusts.

The Vanguard was the most trouble, Camior had left the few remaining Lusts to Shadow as he went to assist Shinobi with fighting the Vangard. The brothers rolled to opposite sides and then looked at one another with a nod. The creature let out a loud laughing sound and swung its massive sickle towards them. Camior jumped up and started to shoot it with Ebony and Ivory, while Shinobi rolled under it and then moving as quick as lightning cut the demon. He slowly sheathed his sword as the Hell Vanguard fell to pieces and sand.

"Well that was pointless..." Shinobi muttered then looked to Shadow who was finishing the last of the Hell Lusts and Naruto the Prides. "Lets move out, no telling what's happened to your friends with these demons on the loose..." Shinobi stated then jumped into the tree's and Naruto followed, soon followed by Camior and Shadow...

--

(Else ware...)

Sakura Haruno, was having the absolute worst time EVER. First, after Crow told her and Sasuke to run it seemed like they escaped from the snake freak. But then he came back and fought with Sasuke again. Then the freak BIT Sasuke, and left a weird mark on his neck. The snake man then left saying that Sasuke would seek him out for power... This had left her to seek out shelter, which she had found in a Tree that was open at the root's. Then those Oto-nin had showed up from out of no ware demanding to fight Sasuke. Sakura had tried to stop them but really, her traps were useless.

In the end it seemed that Rock Lee would be her savior, but instead he too was beat by the abilities of the Oto-nin. So she had tried to defend Sasuke herself, which cost her her long hair in the end. She had used all her skill's and abilities to fight the Oto-nin but their were just that much stronger than her. So now she was tired, beaten, and bloody as Zaku was about to end her life, she closed her eyes expecting to die...

**"YOUNG LIGHTNING!"** Came a shout and a short explosion later Sakura opened her eyes to see none other than Kisara Hatake standing in front of her, flanked by the other members of her team. "Now, you boys were NOT just attacking a girl three on one were you?" Kisara questioned with a frown and Zaku grinned.

"So what if I was, what are a couple of bitches like you gonna do about it?" The spiky haired sound-nin questioned and all three members of team six twitched...

"HE'S SO DEAD!!!" Arissa shouted and formed a few Hand seals before then glaring at Zaku eyes glowing red. **"Shadow Realm Justu!"** She shouted and Zaku raised a brow, he then went to use his arm cannons to attack but couldn't seem to lift them. He blinked and looked at his arms, only to feel his eyes widen in terror. Ware his arms once were was now nothing but a bloody hole...

"W-what... M-my arms..." Zaku said and then looked around, he started to shake as he saw only darkness all around him. "W-what the hell is this, ware am I!?" Zaku questioned frantically searching for anything but the darkness. He then saw a light and ran towards it only to suddenly be grabbed by chains from behind him and pulled away from the light, fire coming from the Chains to burn the young man as he was slowly dragged deeper into the darkness.

"What the hell have you done to him?!" Dosu asked as Kin looked on in fright as Zaku lay on the ground screaming in pain and fright, shouting about fire and not being able to put it out.

"It's a Genjutsu, but with Arissa that is even more dangerous than any Ninjutsu... She is a Kurama after all..." Kisara said factly and Dosu's eyes widened. "Also, don't bother trying to free him from that, Arissa may not look it, but she was one of the top student in our class..." Kisara added and Arissa punched her in the arm.

"Shut up Kisi, at least I don't use up half my chakra for one stupid attack..." Arissa grumbled and Kisara chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Guys, focus, we got more important matters to deal with, Arissa's gonna have to focus on keeping sound-wave-boy there occupied with her Genjutsu. So me and Kisara still have to handle those other two nin." Kairi stated and unsheathed her sword. "I'll handle the long haired bitch, you take the mummy Kisara!" Kairi shouted then ran towards the female Oto-nin, Kisara running towards Dosu.

Dosu growled and pulled his sleeve back to show his metal arm mounted weapon, Kisara skidded to a stop and looked at the weapon. _'Hmmm... From what I saw earlier and then in the fight with Lee, this guy doesn't have any real skill beyond using that stupid weapon on his arm. The weapon primarily focuses on using sound waves to bust a persons eardrums to knock them off balance or put them in pain... Either way I have to keep my distance or use an attack that will hit quickly... But I can't risk another _**"Young Lightning"**_, not yet at least...' _Kisara thought to herself as Dosu then lunged forward. _'Okay, I can't block sound waves... Damn I hate this...'_ She muttered as Dosu punched the ground in front of her sending her flying back.

Kisara flipped in midair, looking to the side to see Kairi was easily dealing with Kin, the girl was obviously not suited to hand-to-hand combat like Kairi was. _'Alright Kisara, looks like you got to use THAT technique...'_ Kisara thought to herself and then crouched. Dosu simply ran at her once more and Kisara closed her eye's and then opened them, her pupils growing wider to allow her to see more clearly. She then ran forward and ducked under Dosu's arm to sweep him off his feet and kick him in the chin, she then flipped up, grabbing Dosu's head with her ankles and then slamming him into the ground. Dosu quickly got up as did Kisara and the Oto-nin narrowed his eye on her.

"Why didn't my attack work on you?" He questioned and Kisara was silent. "What are you deaf?! Answer me?!" He demanded and Kisara smirked behind her mask and then pulled a Tanto from her back and ran forward towards Dosu, the blade began to glow white as she neared him and Dosu punched at Kisara once more. The girl dodged to the side and then swung her Tanto at the Sound-nin. Dosu cursed and then used his weapon to block. "I see... Your using a meditation technique that blocks out all sound and then enhances the other senses of the body aren't you..." Dosu said and Kisara frowned. "Well then... You probably didn't expect that I have another way of attacking you..." Dosu said and then tapped on his gauntlet making a ringing sound that was conducted by Kisara's Tanto and sent the girl flying back.

"Kisara!" Kairi shouted, kicking Kin in the face and rushing to her Teammate. Dosu intercepted her however and then tapped on his gauntlet once more making Kairi grab her ear's in pain.

"An Inuzuka has enhanced senses. One of those senses is their hearing. Against me, your little more than a meek puppy..." Dosu stated coldly and then kicked Kairi away even as Kairi's ear's bled. "Kin, try and free Zaku from that other brats Genjutsu while I take care of Sasuke..." Dosu stated and Kin nodded her head while rubbing her cheek.

"Back off bitch! No one gets outta my Genjutsu!!" Arissa shouted growling at the girl and Kin formed a "Linked Genjutsu" between herself and Zaku, then broke it from within making Arissa growl. "Bitch..." She muttered and then reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out a couple shuriken before throwing them all towards the Sound-Nin. Dosu rolled his one eye then used his gauntlet to stop the shuriken only to feel the girl attempt to use another Genjutsu.

"KAI!" He shouted and Arissa frowned. "You specialize almost exclusively on Genjutsu. Somewhat like Kin, however unlike Kin, you actually have your uses..." Dosu murmured to himself and Arissa frowned. Dosu then walked towards Arissa who grinned, making Dosu raise a brow only for the world around him to melt. "What is this?!" He demanded and heard Arissa laughing.

"Do you REALY think it's that easy to break one of MY Genjutsu?! I scoff at the thought Mummy man, and I ain't too happy bout you beaten on my friend Kisara either!!" Arissa stated and the world changed into a plane of fire. The ground beneath him was scorched, the sky was consumed by smoke, and any and everything around him was dead or worse. "WELCOME TO MY WORLD BITCH!!" Arissa's voice shouted from the heavens and Dosu's eye twitched. _'She's just as bad as Tayuya...'_ He thought to himself as then skeleton's came out of the ground with clubs or swords in hand...

"Brilliant..." He muttered and attacked the Skeletons. _'I have to be careful, if I die in a Genjutsu made by a Kurama, I could very well die for real...'_ Dosu thought to himself as he kicked another skeleton only to be knocked away by one in front of him.

Meanwhile Kin was trying to awaken Zaku who may have been free of the Genjutsu, but it seemed to take it's toll on his mind. "Damn it, Dosu could you..." Kin was about to say only to stop seeing Dosu punching and kicking the air before sighing. "I hate Kurama's..." She muttered then slapped Zaku, he shot up looking around then glared at Arissa who looked like she was having trouble keeping Dosu in her Genjutsu.

"I'LL KILL THE BITCH!" He shouted and pointed his hand's at Arissa, Kisara however had other idea's as she formed three quick hand seals and then held her right wrist. A ball of white lightning formed in her hand and made a static sound before she rushed towards Zaku.

**"YOUNG LIGHTNING!!"** She shouted plunging her hand into the ground in front of Zaku knocking him to the ground and pushing Kin away. Sakura looked on in awe as Kisara then slowly got back to her feet panting heavily before falling to her knees. "Used... Too... Much... Chakra..." She breathed as the two remaining Sound-nin both got back to their feet.

"She's not bad, their all more skilled than the pinky..." Kin stated and Zaku growled.

"Who the hell cares! Do you have ANY idea what that blond bitch put me threw!?!" Zaku demanded glaring at Kin with insanity in his eyes. "I'll kill all three of 'em!!" He shouted and fired his sound waves at Kisara knocking the girl back into Arissa, and ending the Genjutsu freeing Dosu who was panting.

"What took you so damn long?!" He demanded and glared as the "Kunoichi Three" All gathered back together near Sakura. "Now lets end th..." Before Dosu could finish his sentence a kunai embedded itself at his feet. The three sound nin all looked up into the tree's to see Neji Hyuuga and Tenten both standing in a nearby tree.

"So more vermin come crawling out of the woodwork..." Zaku growled as Neji looked down at the beaten form of Lee.

"Looks like you blew it, huh?" Neji questioned of his teammate while Tenten looked to the green clad ninja worriedly. "The kid with the Moe Howard haircut belongs to us." With that the Byakugan activated and Neji gritted his teeth. "You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us!" He stated just as Naruto, Shinobi, Camior, and Shadow arrived next to Sakura.

"Naruto! Your alright!" Sakura said happily then looked warily to the three Oni-nin.

"Sakura... Kisara..." Naruto said softly looking to her friends then glaring dangerously at Dosu. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He demanded angrily and red chakra burst from his gauntlets to spiral around his arms. "NO ONE HURTS MY FREINDS!" Naruto shouted crouching down and preparing to attack only for Shinobi to place a hand on his shoulders.

"Ware do these rats keep coming from?!" Zaku demanded and Shinobi looked behind himself at Sasuke...

"Naruto, we may need to move..." He stated and then a massive burst of chakra came from the prone form of Sasuke. They all looked to the source of the feeling and their eyes widened at what they saw. Sasuke was standing, with burning flame like marks flowing over half of his body, sharingan blazing and steam flowing off his form...

"Sakura... Who did this to you?" Sasuke questioned darkly as Naruto's eyes widened seeing his friend looking as he did, Sakura was unable to speak seeing as now Sasuke's Sharingan eyes seemed even more deranged than before... "Who was it..." He growled looking at the three Oto-nin and Zaku grinned.

"Heh, it was me!" He stated and Dosu's eye's widened.

"So...It was you then..." Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth as the burning marks then turned bright red and covered almost all of his body... His power exploding outward and making Shinobi and Camior both look to one another and nod their heads...

"Snap Out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die..." Zaku growled and Dosu's single eye went wider.

"No wait Zaku!" He shouted to late as Zaku used his signature Jutsu to shoot Sound waves towards Sasuke, those nearby lifting the ones who couldn't and taking them to safety as the blast hit. There was a massive explosion and Shinobi looked apathetically towards Zaku, Kairi in his arms and then frowned...

"He just signed his death wish..." He stated as Zaku grinned.

"Heh, blew that pipsqueak to bits." He stated happily only to feel a cold shiver run down his spine when a cold voice spoke from behind him...

"What Pipsqueak?" Sasuke questioned then backhanded Zaku sending him sprawling. Sasuke then formed several hand seals and finished with the Tiger seal. **"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!"** Sasuke called several small fireball's towards Zaku.

"You're getting over-confident!" Zaku called out and held his arms towards the fireballs. "I can just blow these out!" He exclaimed shooting more sound waves towards the fireballs only yo reveal several Shuriken within the flames. The Shuriken hit there mark keeping Zaku in place as Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Zaku! Beneath you!" Dosu shouted but just as quickly as he appeared there Sasuke was behind Zaku holding his arms.

"You seem very proud of these arms..." Sasuke said a sick grin on his face. "Time to bid them farewell..." Sasuke said darkly before pulling Zaku's arms causing the Oto-nin to scream out in pain as the Avenger broke his arms. Sasuke then looked at Dosu and Kin who were both wide eyed as the Uchiha smirked... "One down... Two to go..." He said darkly and walked towards the remaining Oto-nin. "I hope you're more of a challenge than your friend..." Sasuke said darkly and Sakura felt tears in her eyes before getting up and running to Sasuke, hugging him from behind.

"Stop it..." She said pitifully and Sasuke glared at her from the corner of his eye... "Please... Please, stop..." She pleaded with him and the marks on his body all flowed back to their sealed state. Sasuke started to fall and Sakura caught him, Naruto meanwhile was looking to Kisara worriedly but she gave him an eye smile and both looked to the sound nin.

"It obvious that with these numbers theres no way we could win..." Dosu suddenly said then reached into his sleeve and placed a scroll on the ground. "Please accept this as a token of my admiration Sasuke... And as some preparation for your troubles..." Dosu said then looked Sasuke square in the eye. "Allow us to leave in peace is all I ask, after what we've done it may seem a lot to ask... But something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation!" Dosu stated while picking Zaku up and holding him over one shoulder Kin moving to her teamates aide. "I give you my word that if you let us go now... That the next time we face you, we will stay 'till the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!" Dosu said and Sasuke simply glared at them, with that the three vanished without a trace before Sakura could ask them about the Curse Mark...

"So then... What now?" Naruto questioned looking at his team and Shinobi walked over to the scroll left by the sound nin...

"You already have this scroll yes?" He questioned and Naruto nodded slowly. "Does your team?" He asked looking at Kisara who shook her head no. Shinobi then tossed it to Kisara and removed its opposite from his vest. "I got this scroll on my way to finding you..." He stated tossing it to Naruto who blinked. "Consider yourself lucky we're allies Naruto, or that would have cost you an arm and a leg..." Shinobi stated and Camior grinned beneath his bandages.

"Aww bro, you're just a big softy at heart!" He stated and Shinobi glared at him... "Never mind... Anyways, I may have gotten another scroll for our team also..." Camior said while pulling out a set of scrolls from his coat and Shadow grinned.

"Then we all get to go!" She said happily and Shinobi nodded before looking towards Neji and Tenten with cold eyes.

"You two... You will collect your friend then leave this place... Should you attempt to attack anyone here... I will kill you..." Shinobi ended coldly and Neji flinched ever so slightly while glaring back at the Oni-nin...

"Alright... Tenten, get Lee, We're leaving..." Neji ordered and the bun haired girl jumped down and picked up Lee before jumping back into the tree and taking off with Neji. Sakura was now looking at Shinobi and shakily asked the silver haired nin...

"Would you have really killed them?" Shinobi turned his ice blue eyes on the pink haired girl and smirked...

"Of course I would... I'm a devil after all..." He stated and then walked in the direction of the tower...

--

(Meanwhile...)

Dosu and Kin reappeared in a clearing far away from the other genin and sat Zaku down. "He's in pretty bad shape, but he'll live..." Dosu said to himself and Kin nodded only for both of them to feel a dark hunger approach them from behind... "What now?!" Dosu questioned only to see the form of Nightmare walk out of the tree's and glare at him. "What is that?!" Dosu questioned only to hear silence and looked towards Kin... She was face down, blood pooling around her as Tira's grinning face appeared above her...

"Ooops... I think she's dead..." Tira said playfully grinning towards Dosu who backed away from the girl and bumped into Nightmare...

**"Offer your soul!"** Nightmare roared and then quickly cut Dosu in half, lightning arching around his body and exploding within him. **"Now for him..."** Nightmare growled and simply plunged Dark Seed into Zaku's body, killing him instantly as the demented warrior absorbed the Sound Nins soul... Nightmare then fell to his knee's lightning and fire arching up his body before exploding outward. **"More... I need more souls..."** Nightmare groaned and then got back to his feet looking to Tira for a second before walking back into the forest in search of more souls to empower him...

--------------------

TBC...

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin Exams, Part Six!**_

_**Charade Awakened,**_

_**Preliminary Matches Begin!**_

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

**(Okay, Now I've decided that whenever a girl gets 50 vote's, they'll be in the harem no matter what. Meaning Tsunade is assured as of now. That leaves three space's to be filled so don't stop voting!) (Note: I took off half of the original votes. Now we only have seven girls to vote for. I'm also extending the limit to 100. Tsunade is still assured however, but I wanted to give you all more time!)**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **63(Assured)1st**

Kisara Hatake: **112(Assured)2nd**

Anko Miterashi:** 78**

FemKyuubi: **94**

Kurenai Yuuhi: **98**

Haku: **52**

Sakura Haruno: **30**

Shadow: **5 **(Someone actually liked this one.)

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl entirely, so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--

**Naruto's Summoning Contract:**

**Crows/Ravens WIN!!!**

**--**

**_(Note: Tira's outfit is based after the one on Soul Calibur Three, if you don't know what it looks like just Google it.)_**

**-**

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 108-666

Name: Hell: Vanguard

Type: Netherworld Jailer

Threat: (With Other Hells: )

Element: Shadows

Synopsis: The god of death who manages dead souls. He is feared even by inhabitants of the netherworld for his wicked nature and fighting prowess. A deadly sand-based demon.

--


	13. Chunin Exams: Part6

Lord Pain: I have returned! Sorry about not updating this in a while but I've been sick lately and work is really driving my up the wall. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I've had a bit of writers block recently, hopefully though I'll be able to continue this fic without that happening much..

--

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 152-666

Name: Iyoku Onizuka

AKA: Crow Kanji, Nightmare, The Innocent Darkside, The Soul Bound in Purgatory, The Azure Swordsman, The Ebony Destroyer, The Devil of the Hidden Mist, and The Blackout Menace.

Type: Human/ Soul Stealer

Age: 15

Element: Steel/ Lightning

Threat: Normal: Madness: Nightmare:

Weapons:

Zweihanders: Tora(Defensive mode), Tora/DarkSeed(Attack Mode), Dark Seed Growth(Current)

Gauntlets: Black Death(His Normal Wrist Protectors), Madness(Unknown), Silent Edge(Unknown)

Snake Sword: Murasame(Unknown)

Disciplines: Zweihander/Gauntlet combination(Personal), Snake Sword(Ivy's weapon(Mothers Style), Zweihander(Nightmare's Style).

Family: Sango Onizuka(Sister), Mother(Killed by his father), Father(Killed by his own hand), Orochimaru(Uncle)

Synopsis: The heir to the Onizuka clan, Iyoku is also the nephew to the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru. Iyoku was also the only known heir to his mothers clan, the "Azuma" clan. However, Iyoku refused to learn any of the clans secrets before he felt he was ready to learn them by himself. As such, Iyoku would train with his uncle, Orochimaru for more than half of his young life. The trips outside of the village would only begin when Iyoku turned six and gained his sword Tora. He would come to make many names for himself, however few were very flattering. Due to his age, Crow was given one name that has actually suited him, The Innocent Darkside...

Iyoku's main weakness is that he isn't always... Sane... He has only a basic knowledge of right and wrong, both of which are slightly warped due to the influence of his uncle and father. His problem also stems from his mind, which was damaged when he was younger and training with Orochimaru. The damage only affected his personality, and it is believed that his sword, Dark Seed, or as he calls it, Tora, may have had something to do with his personality change. This rumor came from the fact that "Tora" had been made as a normal sword but with special metal fragments added to the mixture. These fragments came from a sword spoken only in rumor and legend, its name, Soul Edge...

However, it is undisputed that it has caused Iyoku to take EVERYTHING to the extreme. He doesn't know the meaning of the word quit and hates anything that stands in his way. His mind seems to have been warped further during the night which would soon be called the, "Madness of the Hidden Mist". What happened was Orochimaru attempted to force Iyoku to do something about his father, via activating his curse seal to its first state. What went wrong, even Orochimaru can't tell, as instead of controlling him, the Curse Mark fused into him completely and he went on a killing spree. The madness started at his clan compound were he slaughtered everyone their, Orochimaru helped by keeping him alive and watching him.

Iyoku wandered aimlessly, killing all in his path until he found his father. The man boasted his prowess with a blade and attacked Iyoku who activated Tora's "Attack" form. But before a fight could begin Iyoku's mother, flung herself in front of him and was killed by the blade of Iyoku's father. His father didn't even care, and seeing Iyoku's shocked face, he laughed calling him weak for feeling such attachment. Those were the last words his father would utter as Iyoku regained his mind and killed his father himself...

Strangely, Iyouku has gained a rather interesting nickname in recent years. "The Blackout Menace" as whenever Iyoku gets drunk he becomes an engine of Chaos and Mayhem the likes of which has never been seen before. He'll wake up at some point however, with no memory of what happened, save the craziness he left in his wake. One such incident happened in Konoha, he had gone out with Kakashi and his group, got drunk, and woke up with half the village screaming about foxes invading the Hyuuga District. As such Crow has been banned from going out to drink, for fear of him doing something worse... No one has ever really stopped him however...

--

Lord Pain: Alright Sorrow, take us out of here!

26 Sorrow: If you've seen any of the previous Disclaimers, it's the same here...

Lord Pain: Lazy ass... Oh right... Before I forget, if your having a hard time visualizing the Blades on Naruto's Gauntlets and how they work, they basically are designed like the weapons Blood Rayne uses, minus the handles.

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 13...**

_**Chunin Exams, Part Six! Charade Awakened, Preliminary Matches Begin!**_

**"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more"**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Forest of Death...)

It was quiet, to quiet... That's what Nightmare's first thoughts were as he walked into the clearing and spotted his previously discarded garments. **"I'm amazed there still here..." **He muttered to himself and picked them up, Tira flipping into the clearing and looking around.

"You do this?" She asked looking around at the destruction and Nightmare shrugged his shoulders, then looked at her annoyedly. Instead of waiting for an answer she was now walking on her hands and looking around the area upside down. '_**I swear... This female is more infuriating than Ino when she goes stalker...' **_Nightmare inwardly grumbled to himself then felt a familiar presence. _**'Wait... This feels... Almost familiar... Who is that...'**_ Nightmare inwardly questioned looking in that Direction and looked to the eye on Dark Seed.

_**"A piece of our Sire... A piece of Soul Edge... It waits for us... Use it... To find Soul Edge..."**_ Dark Seed told him, and Nightmare chuckled darkly to himself and looked over to Tira and frowned as she was now using her ring blade as a swing... **"Tira, stop that foolishness and get down here..."** Nightmare growled and the girl blinked, grinned, then flipped down landing beside of her master.

"What? You find more souls Master?" Tira inquired with a grin and Nightmare shook his head.

**"No, even better, I sense pieces of Soul Edge are near. We should find them by nightfall if we leave now." **Nightmare said then turned and ran in the direction he sensed the presence from, Tira pouted for a second then ran after her master...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Else ware...)

Naruto and the other genin all sat around a fire. Shinobi had suggested making camp for the night and leaving for the tower in the morning. "So... What did you mean when you said you were a devil?" Kisara questioned the silver haired Shinobi, said boy looking at her and letting out a sigh.

"It would be best if you hear it from Shadow... Myself and Camior become too emotional when we think about the past for too long..." Shinobi said softly anf Shadow looked at her brother sadly then looked at the group and took a deep breath.

"Have any of you ever heard of the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda?" Shadow asked and several raised brow's was all she needed as an answer. "When I was young my father would tell me stories about it. About the heroics of this fabled, powerful warrior, so strong the earth and skies trembled at his wake. So mighty mountains were moved by his hands... Yet he was so noble he defended the weak and the defenseless even against his own people... His name was Sparda." Shadow said looking at the shocked looks on the faces of the konoha group, Shinobi and Camior silent...

"Long ago, in ancient times, a demon came to our world and covered it in his darkness, he was the Dark Prince of Hell. But one demon, whose heart was awakened to justice would stand against the demonic hordes and their master. With his sword, which bore his name, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side." Shadow explained looking around at the gapping genin before her.

"That story can't be true! All demons are supposed to be evil!" Sakura stated not seeing three boy's glare at her.

"It is true Sakura. Sparda was real... And he sired twin sons..." Shadow stated and Sakura gaped. "The oldest brother, Vergil, was kidnapped by demons and forced to survive in Hell for more than half of his life. The younger brother, Dante, hid and lived in the human world, all alone, hunting the demons who took his family from him. Eventually the brothers would met again, Dante a Demon Hunter, Vergil seeking power to control the human and Demon worlds. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, these two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It would seem as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end…only one was left standing. Dante." Shadow said darkly. "For the next thousand years Dante would live, hunting the demons that existed around the world and facing the same threats as his father. Slowly, he himself would become legend, for shutting the gates of hell once more... The Legendary Dark Knight Dante..." Shadow said softly then closed her eyes.

"But, as history has told us, those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Dante made such a mistake. For he too was forced to fight in a war against demons, started by man this time however, angels of heaven came down into the fray. For years this new war would ravage the three worlds until finally, Dante sealed the door to Hell like his father before him. Weakened once the gate was closed Dante chose to finally give up his quest and rest with the woman he loved., his wife, a full demon. She too gave birth to twin sons who would carry the names of their father and uncle. The elder one, Dante, the younger, Vergil this time around... Dante was born a half devil like his father... But Vergil was born a full devil like his mother..." Shadow said softly and Naruto's eye's widened. "Like their father before them, demons would come for the boy's, Dante and his own wife murdered in the process. But Virgil did not hide like Dante before him. He grabbed his brother and ran to keep him safe, never looking back, the two lived, not alone, but with each other." Shadow said softly then looked to her brothers.

"Those boy's, Vergil and Dante, would change from the happy children they were into something else entirely. Vergil would grow into a warrior like his uncle, but he would live by a code of dignity and honor. His brother, would change his name from Dante to Dirge in honor of what he lost, and never again speak of what happened that day, choosing to forget it all instead..." Shadow said then looked at the other Genin. "Those two brothers, are also my own brothers, not by blood, but because their family... You know them as... Shinobi and Camior..." She said and several people looked at the two boy's and Sakura hid behind Sasuke who frowned looking at Shinobi... Or rather Vergil...

"Whoa... That... Is... So... COOL! Is your dad really half demon?! And your granddad a full fledged Devil?!" Kairi exclaimed then asked getting in Vergil's face and the boy blinked repeatedly as did his brother Camior, or rather Dirge.

"Yes..." Was all Vergil said and Kairi then looked at the other's and saw Sakura gaping.

"W-what are you doing Kairi? He's a f-full fledged D-devil too... He m-might t-try to hurt you..." Sakura asked then stated with a frightened tone.

"Huh... I doubt it. If he wanted to kill us he would have done so already. I mean, this test DID have a waver in case we were to die remember?" She stated factly then questioned with her hands on her hips and Naruto nodded his head.

"Eh, if Kairi's okay with 'em I am too." Kisara shrugged and Aryssa seemed unaffected by the info and started to glare at Sakura.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned.

"You say your both hunting the Devils that murdered your family?" Sasuke questioned and Vergil nodded eyes narrowed in hate. "I understand that... I've got no problem with what you are..." Sasuke stated simply and then crossed his arms and was silent. Sakura stayed hidden behind Sasuke looking fearfully at Vergil.

"So, now that that's out of the way, how about we all get some shut eye." Dirge offered and the others all nodded.

"Brother, do you have the scroll with my change of clothes in it?" Vergil then asked and Dirge nodded his head. "Give it to me." He stated holding out a hand and Dirge shrugged tossing the scroll to his brother then stretching and laing back on the ground arms folded under his head.

Vergil watched them all, while placing his scroll at his side and putting out the fire with his ability over ice. He sat looking down at the frozen flames for a few moments before standing up and walking to a nearby clearing. The sounds of a stream had caught his attention and he truly did need a bath, if not to be clean then to make sure no one smelled him. Vergil looked up as the moon shown down and basked in it's ivory glow. "It's been a while since either one of us had to hear that story..." He mused to himself and pulled his clothes off, put Yamato and his twin Wakizashi near his clothes then walked into the water of a nearby stream.

He soon finished washing himself and came back to shore, unsealing the scroll with his clothes in it quickly. He pulled on a pair of ninja paint's first, replacing his sandals also, then put on the silver "Snow Shoe" attachments to make them into a pair of boots. He grabbed a new black shirt, only this one was armored with white straps at the shoulders, a normal shirt under it with a mask around his neck. He then pulled his waist and hip armor on and pulled Luce and Umbra from their spots on the armor. He then pulled on his black and blue wrist protectors, foregoing his gloves and pulled on a coat.

It was an old coat, at least he thought it was, it was black with a blue trim and interior. Blue cuffs rolled up with blue straps holding them down on his wrists, six blue straps at the back of his waist, which he slid Luce and Umbra into, and the straps held onto his sword tightly. Silver armor on his shoulders, with blue straps coming under his arms and across his back to hold them on tightly, a hood hanging down his back for when he wanted to hide his face. And last was a necklace, it was gold, with a red jewel centered in it, with his name on the back...

"Hi mom..." He said softly and put on the old medallion and hid it in his armored vest. "Now I'll get some sleep..." Vergil muttered softly and walked back towards the camp, looking back at the moon once and sighing as he left Yamato in hand...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile...)

Nightmare walked into a cleared opening in the forest, he knelt down and put his hand on the ground, a frown forming on his face. _**'The soil here was disturbed recently...'**_ He thought to himself and then stood up and looked around the area as Tira walked from behind him looking around. "So ware are the little pieces of this Soul Edge thing?" Tira questioned and Nightmare looked at her once then walked into the middle of the clearing. _**'These rocks weren't moved by human hands, they moved on their own... And those aren't human foot prints...' **_Nightmare thought while Narrowing his eyes and gripping Dark Seed tighter. Tira however saw several skeletons and corpses nearby and raised a brow, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Master did you do all this?" Tira asked sounding intrigued then started to look around and saw something strange. "Is there supposed to be a shadow coming from the air...?" She wondered and Nightmare's eyes widened, he quickly looked up and took a step back. An eye was floating in the sky, pinkish red muscle, with purple veins, a yellow sclera with an iris that had red and amber predominating it with a black pupil. Behind the eye were several rocks floating that flashed a molten yellow color.

**"So then you've come at last..."** Nightmare intoned as the eye and rocks following it circled over him once then burst apart, the rocks falling to the ground as the eye lowered slowly to just above the rocks. Then the eye started to spin and the rocks moved, all forming around the eye to make a body, the eye now beating like a heart it exploded with power, fire and lightning falling from its body. The creature held out its hands and a large Zweihander appeared in its outstretched claws. (Charade (Soul Calibur 2 1st costume)

This one had an eye identical to the one the creature had centered in it, the blade was about seven feet long, with a single edge that came down off the sword some over the hands of the creature, muscle and human tissue seeming to make up the rest of it, with a hilt seemingly made of bone and large shell like growth were the other blade would have been. (Soul Edge Growth(Soul Calibur 2 version)

The creature raised up it's blade, lightning sparking around it's arms as it took a firm hold of it's own sword and then held it at the ready. **"Stay back, this is my fight!"** Nightmare ordered and Tira huffed as her master placed his sword into the ground and clapped his hands together. He then felt power course threw him and placed them onto the ground then his wrist protector. With a bright flash of light the wrist protector on his left arm had changed itself.

It was now more armored with claw attachments on his fingers and a pad on his elbow that had three spike's coming off it, the back of his hand had formed a jewel that looked like the eye of his sword, and along the back of his forearm were several sharp looking spikes. The gauntlet was colored black with a blue sheen coming off of the spikes a blue bracelet around his arm with carvings etched into it.

(Can't resist...)

_**Nightmare Vs. Charade...**_

_**Nightmare/Dark Seed Growth & Madness**__**Charade/Soul Edge Growth**_

_**Seeking to complete itself, a fragment takes on human form...**_

**"Souls Come unto me!"** Nightmare exclaimed and picked up Dark Seed swinging it in the air with one hand and holding it over his shoulders. Charade moved forward quickly swinging it's own sword and Nightmare inwardly chuckled as he blocked the sword with his gauntlet and then swung Dark Seed at Charade. The spiky creature jumped backwards, away from Nightmare landing in a crouch and swinging it's large sword at Nightmare's legs. The demonic Knight planted Dark Seed into the ground to block then took hold of it with both hand's and flipped using the momentum to slam Dark Seed down into Charade and landing in a low crouch.

Charades eye came out of the ground however and then quickly reformed back into it's normal state, swinging its sword at Nightmare. Nightmare growled and held Dark Seed up blocking Charade's attack while being pushed back slightly from the force of the attack. Nightmare gritted his teeth and dug his left claw into the ground, then swung shifting his entire bodies weight with him and swinging Dark Seed. Charade jumped up over the sword landing in a crouch and swinging down on Nightmare. The Azure Swordsman growled and blocked the attack with Dark Seed getting pushed into the ground.

**"I've had enough of you!"** Nightmare roared pushing himself up and knocking Charade off balance. Nightmare then punched Charade with his gauntlet and spun swinging Dark Seed in an arc knocking Charade of it's feet and into the air. Nightmare continued his spin however and brought down Dark Seed on top of the shape changing creature. **"NOW DIE!"** Nightmare exclaimed loudly as Charade was plowed into the ground. Nightmare backed away from the hole, warily and his suspicions were founded when suddenly Charade's pieces floated out of the hole, the eye still beating like a heart.

Just like before Charade reformed only without the sword from before. Instead he now had two swords. The one in his right hand had a two foot long blade, that had a gun replacing the hilt while the blade stuck upward out of it. The one in his left hand was larger however with a three foot double edged blade, a thick blue shell forming from the hilt, and muscle like tissue growing along the blade. (Soul Edge & Nirvana(Cervantes costume one version).

Charade had his arms crossed like an X then extended his arms, fire and lightning flashing just like before and Nightmare growled taking firm hold of his own blade as he crouched. Charade was much quicker this time as he rushed towards Nightmare, swinging his two blade's quickly Nightmare blocked with his left gauntlet and Charade stabbed him in the chest, the eye within Nightmare however kept his body safe, but Charade then flipped kicking Nightmare in the chin and making the warrior stumble back for a second.

Charade used that second to jump back then spin into the air and down towards the Azure Swordsman. **"SHIT!"** Nightmare called loudly and rolled out of the way of Charade's attack landing on all fours as the beast kicked up dirt and rock into the air. Nightmare quickly got to his feet in time to block as Charade came at him attempting to plunge both of the swords into his chest. **"Err... You just don't know when to die!"** Nightmare growled angrily towards Charade before pushing the rock beast back and ramming his spiked shoulder into it pushing the beast back.

Nightmare then flipped backward and held Dark Seed at his side glaring as Charade got back to its feet. _**'It's an amazing creature, so strong, and yet it can instantly change styles... What kind of creature is it?'**_ Nightmare wondered and heard Dark Seed's own voice in his head. _**"It is like us, a piece of the one who sired me... Once we defeat it... More power will be ours..."**_ The sword told him and Nightmare chuckled darkly and grinned behind his mask.

**"Yes... This is..."** Nightmare laughed then ran forward with a roar blocking Charade's blade's and swinging Dark Seed with all his might. **"THE END!"** He exclaimed hitting the eye holding Charade together and plowing him away, causing the rock beast to skid to a halt ten feet away where upon it broke apart revealing more shards of Soul edge and Nightmare laughed darkly, Tira grinning from her spot more because she enjoyed the show than that they found the shards...

_**Winner Nightmare...**_

"Wow! That was a good fight! But why didn't you let me kill it!?" Tira said happily then demanded angrily, Nightmare ignored her and walked over to the pieces of Charade, looking down on the creature he scoffed. _**'To even think this was ever a part of soul edge... Bah...'**_ Nightmare growled inwardly and then knelled down and glared at Charade as it laid out. He quickly swung his sword upward and then slammed it into the ground at his side, then stretched the muscles in his arms and punched the shards with his gauntlet, grinning behind his mask as the pieces became part of the gauntlet itself.

Other than an Eye opening at the back of his hand in place of the jewel, the Gauntlet lost it's smooth look, now more closely looking like it was slightly organic, and also the spikes on it became more jagged and sharp. **"Yes! The power of Soul Edge will soon be MINE!"** Nightmare intoned, grinning beneath his mask looking as Tira grinned, nodding her head then pouted and looked at something on one of the less mangled bodies.

"Master, this guy has a strange mirror..." She stated and Nightmare raised a brow, then picked up his sword, walked over to the girl and leaned down to see what she meant. The "Mirror" if you could really call it that, was actually four green jade mirrors attached to a belt of some kind with metal formed into what looked like claws, and brown leather on the opposite side... Nightmare lifted Dark Seed, and placed it on his back, he then reached down and touched the Mirror's only to pull back in pain. "Master? You okay?" Tira asked and Nightmare glared at her then looked at his burned hand...

**"It's a purification Seal of some sort... An item created for the soul purpose of destroying anything impure... But... It seems like it's been damaged... Reforged... But shabby in it's workmanship..."** Nightmare said and then growled, picked up the jade mirror with his left hand and screamed as lightning shot threw him. _**'While it's like this I can morph it... This weapon for good will be... MINE!'**_ Nightmare roared in his mind screaming in pain as Tira jumped away from him. **"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MIRROR!!"** Nightmare grunted in pain as he brought his hands together over the mirror and a magnificent flash of light shot into the sky and surrounding area. Tira stood back as the light from Nightmare slowly turned black, soon vanishing as the black had enveloped the light making it into darkness. There stood Nightmare, but the "Mirror" he had held before had been mutated by his powers...

The once lovely jade mirrors were now violet in color and shaped like diamonds, there was four in all, each held to one another with black steel that turned into a claw at both ends to hold onto the leather. The leather had changed also, it was now blue, a red tassel falling down towards the ground. Nightmare looked at the changed item and chuckled in his throat, throwing it over his shoulder it attached, the mirrors resting on his right shoulder just before the spikes on his arm, then tilted down under his left arm...

"M-master... What did you do?" Tira asked with wide eyes and Nightmare turned his own eye's on her.

**"I did what was needed... I've made my choice... The item was inherently good Tira... I've tainted it to suit my own purpose..."** Nightmare said simply and then chuckled to himself. **"These pathetic humans had no idea what they were carrying. Charade probably attacked them to destroy these mirrors but couldn't risk touching them..."** Nightmare surmised then chuckled once more. **"But now... their no longer a problem..."** Nightmare intoned darkly and then turned around and looked at all the bodies before chuckling darkly. **"Stand back Tira... I'm gonna raise an Army... Orochimaru has one, so I might as well even the playing field..."** Nightmare said with a slightly insane tone and then raised Dark Seed high into the air. **"Come ancient darkness of Soul Edge! I CALL ON YOUR SERVANTS AIDE!"** Nightmare exclaimed and slammed Dark Seed into the ground. **"ARISE, LIZARD MAN!!"** He exclaimed and suddenly lightning shot off of his blade and into the corpses all around him fire enveloping them.

At first it seemed that nothing had happened, but then one of the corpses started to twitch, then another, and soon more. The first to get up screamed in unimaginable pain, Tira actually backed away from the corpse as green scales formed over its body, it's body healing as its hands became large sharp claws, the feet the same, a muzzle formed from it's mouth and sharp fangs took over within it. A horn formed on it's snout and spiked ridges came from the back of its head, feathers falling down its back in the place of hair, feathers also appearing at its legs and arms. But last was the long prehensile tail that came from its tail bone, and feathers formed on some of it also...

Tira gawked at what her master had been able to do and wondered if the creature was intelligent or just ugly... **"Move Tira..."** Her master said darkly, placing the blade of Dark Seed down into the ground even as more of the corpses rose up after changing, not all looking like the first one, some red with horns, others just as varied... As she moved, Nightmare clapped his hands together and then placed them on the ground and a massive blue seal appeared around the entire area, dematerializing all the non organic matter around them save Dark Seed and Tira's clothes and ring blade. The collected matter all moved slightly, forming into weapons and armor in the middle of the clearing. All the weapons were axes and shields. The armor always varying...

"WOW! So many toys!" Tira exclaimed with a wide insane grin and Nightmare chuckled to himself and then looked at the first of his "Lizard Man" Army...

**"You will be my general, below only those who serve under me. Do you understand?"** Nightmare questioned and the beast nodded its head in the affirmative. **"Good... Then this is your's..."** Nightmare said coolly and made some armor appear at the Lizard mans feet while the others all fought over what weapons and armor they would get. The "Smart" Lizard Man, knelled down and began to put on his new armor.

It was a black breast plate that had a red symbol on the front, a pair of black shoulder guards with gray trim, a pair of gray and black bracelets on each forearm, with a green belt that had a metal plat just above his tail, black metal shin, knee, and thigh guards that ended mid thigh and had gray at the edged with blue orbs at the knees that had white symbols in them. His shield was blue with a gray heart design in the center, two red thorns coming off the top. His axe was black with a white symbol near the blade, a spike at the back and top of it, a red handle, that had white wrappings on it, and a metal tip at the bottom. (Lizard Man, Costume 1(Soul Calibur 3)

**"Excellent..."** Nightmare said darkly looking at his head Lizard Man. **"Show the others their way. Find me in the cloak of darkness. Let no human see you by any means necessary until I say so... Understand?"** Nightmare questioned and the Lizard Man nodded it's head then roared at the other Lizard Men angrily and started to grunt and growl at them. **"Come Tira, we have one last piece of business to attend to before I take my new family home..."** Nightmare said and chuckled darkly, it was useful having an entire apartment building as your home... Especially when you needed to hide a small army...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(The next morning...)

Naruto and the others all awoke, and Sakura kept clear of the "Sons of Dante" as Kairi had put them at one point. It seemed that the nickname annoyed Dirge, and made Shinobi very vacant in terms of thought. They were walking threw the forest, all life seemed to have ended a long way's back, only they were on this path. "Anyone else feel like the forest is too quiet?" Naruto asked and all heads nodded at the same time.

However they did not look a gift horse in the mouth and instead continued their trek, reaching the tower by mid noon it looked. The three teams all stopped however when they saw an injured Kabuto walk out of the forest all alone. "Kabuto, what happened to your team?!" Sakura asked worried for their supposed friend and Kabuto smiled sadly.

"We ran into some trouble, unfortunately the rest of my team didn't make it." Was all he said and Vergil didn't bother wait as he walked into the tower, the others soon following him. Kabuto then grimaced and walked into the tower, turning and entering a secret room.

"Ah, Kabuto-kun, it looks like you ran into some trouble..." Orochimaru muttered with a smile and Kabuto nodded his head.

"Your nephew... He's more dangerous than I originally anticipated..." Kabuto said and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Of course he is, I did train him after all Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said simply and Kabuto nodded his head, fingering the cut on his neck. "Any news?" Orochimaru questioned and Kabuto suppressed a smirk.

"He says that if you attack the leaf, he will attack you... And he will kill you." Kabuto said and Orochimaru actually grinned.

"Was he talking to his sword?" The snake Sannin questioned and Kabuto raised a brow. "Did he speak about his "Sire"." Orochimaru questioned and Kabuto nodded his head to the pale man. "So then, Dark Seed has reawakened after all... Too bad, Iyoku was doing so well on his own too..." Orochimaru mused then looked to Kabuto. "How was Sasuke?" He questioned and Kabuto did smirk.

"He he, almost sounds like your worried, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said and Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

"Of course not, I simply want to hear your opinion, as one of my Sound Ninja spy." Orochimaru told him and Kabuto smirked once more.

"It doesn't really matter..." Kabuto said and healed the wound on his neck easily. "Cause like always, the decision is yours alone." Kabuto said making Orochimaur smirk.

"Heh... I do so enjoy your intelligence..." Orochimaru said disappearing in a plume of smoke. "Good work..."

--

The three genin teams walked into the room, Naruto looked at the poem and sighed inwardly. _'Obviously we have to open the scrolls together...'_ He thought to himself and said as much to the other's with him. The three teams all opened their scrolls and saw the kanji for person at the center. Sasuke looked at the scroll in thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "Everyone drop the scrolls!" He stated quickly and the three teams did so and a large plume of smoke covered the room. "Y-you're..." Sasuke said seeing a shadowy figure appear before them.

"Hey kids..." Iruka said with his arms crossed and smirking. "It's been awhile." Iruka added with a small smile. Beside of him was Anko who grinned at her team.

"Well what do ya know, the maggots actually made it this far in time!" Anko exclaimed grinning while the third member confused some.

"DADDY!" Shadow exclaimed and launched herself at the man making those who remembered her father was a Kage gape. The man was exceptionally tall with a black jounin vest on his upper torso, with black ninja pants that had ninja armor over his shins and some of his feet, ninja armor over his fingerless gloves and the sleeves of his blue shirt. He wore a Hittai-ate only with pads coming down over his cheeks and a face mask like Kakashi, and his Kunai and Weapon pouch were combined like the other Akuma nin and on his left leg. His black hair was slicked back with some spikes like Vergils, and had red streaks through it, his eyes were a brilliant golden color and his skin was pale like Shadow, though his ears were normal.

"How's my girl?" The man asked with a smile in his voice and Anko and Iruka looked to one another confused. Shadow was hugging him tightly, and her father was doing much the same until she heard Vergil clear his throat.

"Shadow, as much as I'm sure your happy to see father, we need to forego the usual antics and get to the point." Vergil said and the Kage of Akumagakure looked to his son.

"Really Vergil, can't you let your sister indulge for a moment." The man asked with a smooth voice and Sakura gawked at him as he then patted Shadow on the head. "Now be a dear Shadow and report." He said to his daughter and she grinned widely.

"Mission success dad!" She exclaimed happily, then released her father and started to flip, landing next to her brothers. The Kage nodded his head and Iruka cleared his throat.

"Excuse me... But... Who are you?" He questioned Anko nodding her head and the Kage chuckled lightly.

"Sarutobi really is becoming senile..." He mused and the two Konoha nin gawked at the man. "I am Abel Negrado, Onikage of Akumagakure and squad leader to my children's team." Abel said and the two nin went wide eye'd at the man as he then crossed his arms and looked around at the children. "Mind if I tell them?" He asked and the other two nin shook their heads no. Abel seemed to smile and looked at all of the gennin before him, lingering on Naruto and his eyes turned to upside down U's. "Congratulations, on passing the second part of the Chunin selection exams." Abel said to the genin and Vergil and Dirge both smirked.

"Like we'd fail..." Vergil said and Dirge grinned behind his bandaged face.

"I'm with Ver for once." He said his arms behind his head, Abel looked at the two in question and chuckled lightly seeing their father in them once more.

"Yeah... I'd take you all out for Ramen as a reward... But meeting a Kage seems to blow the water out of that..." Iruka said while Anko nodded dumbly, Abel Negrado was not called the "Demon Shadow" for nothing, especially considering he was also known as "The Darkness Scion".

"Oh I wouldn't know about that..." Abel mused and Shadow nodded her head.

"Me and Dad LOVE Ramen!" Shadow exclaimed and Abel nodded his head, Sasuke on the other hand had a thought in his head.

"What would have happened if we looked at the scrolls before we got here?" He asked and Anko grinned.

"We'd have knocked you out till the end of the second exam!" She exclaimed loudly Iruka sighing and Abel looking at her with a raised brow.

"She always this loud?" He asked and Iruka nodded his head with a embarrassed look. "Anyways. You all should get a move on inside, the other contestants have already finished and the Hokage has a message for all of you...However... Shadow you might want to set up for your match now." Abel said and Shadow grinned nodding her head in agreement. The other Genin looked at the girl and Vergil smirked.

"We shouldn't keep your Hokage waiting..." He said and walked off, the others following him while Shadow stayed behind grinning to herself.

--

(Later...)

"Congratulations to you all, on passing the second exam!!" Anko exclaimed looking around at all the Genin teams. Ino and Hinata's teams looking around also and noting that Crow was no ware to be found. Neji and his own team were among those who made it, what was somewhat surprising was that the Sound Genin Team weren't present. The Suna team didn't seem to care either way but Vergil looked around with a frown. _'More teams than this should have passed... Somethings not right here...'_ His mind told him as he narrowed his eyes and looked around warily. "Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart!" Anko told them all with a no nonsense tone of voice then looked to the old Hokage. "They're all yours my lord." She said with a bow and Sarutobi smiled.

"Very well." He said and cleared his throat. The old Hokage then began to explain the true purpose of the Chunin exams, some questions would arise and the aging Hokage would answer them with his explanation. _'So this whole thing is about maintaining balance throughout the allied Shinobi Nations... However, that is impossible really Old Man. You and I both know that we are of NINJA villages, The other villages won't expose their true strength, they'll lay in wait, then strike even their allies down when the time is right. The Demon Nin are completely against this by nature, so they might be trustworthy but... You never know...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown then caught a shimmer of light and looked up.

There was a window and a shadow was looking down on them, even with his eyes he wasn't able to make out any features so let it go and looked back at Sarutobi as a chunin appeared before him. "Forgive my interruption Lord Hokage, but if you don't mind handing the of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam." The man said and gave a small cough.

"... Go ahead." Sarutobi said and the man, Hayate, nodded to him and stood up.

"Good to meet you, everyone... I'm Hayate." The chunin said turning around and Naruto frowned. The man was sickly looking with pale skin and dark rings around his beady eyes, his dark brow hair hung down his head and he wore a bandanna type Hittia-ate like Mizuki. He was wearing the typical chunin gear. "Uhhh... Before we start the exam... I must ask you all to do something for me..." Hayate said looking around at the Genin. "We will have to have a Preliminary exam..." Hayate said and Naruto sighed as he heard complaints from some of the applicants. Shadow walked into the room at that moment, the only thing different about her being she only had one kunai case/weapon pouch on her legs. "Hmmm... So anyway... Now that you know something of what it's really all about..." Hayate paused to cough here. "Anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally, can walk away. Just take one step forward..." Hayate paused to cough once more. "Cause the preliminaries start... Right now!" Hayate told them and Kiba gawked at the sickly chunin.

"Well... I'm out..." Came a voice as Arissa stepped forward and her team mates looked at her incredulously.

"Arissa what are you doing! I thought you were trying to prove something!" Kisara questioned of her friend and the blond girl sighed.

"I am. I'm proving that not everyone in my family can't control themselves..." Arissa stated her arms crossed then leaned into her teammates and whispered to them. "Also, I don't wanna have to beat up the Uchiha if we end up fighting one another... I'd enjoy it too much." She said grinning then walked off leaving her team to sigh as Arissa went to their sensei Anko and stood beside her. The purple haired woman looked at the blond out of the corner of her eye and her favorite student grinned at her making the older woman grin also... _'Great... Another Anko...'_ Several of those there thought with a shudder seeing the girl.

"Anyone else?" Hayate questioned looking around, Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shoulder as pain shot through it and Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Sasuke, maybe you should quit, too." She offered and the Uchiha glared at her. She pleaded with the boy but Sasuke was too stubborn to listen, and Naruto inwardly sighed. _'Sakura, Sasuke will never give up... Not even if his body were to give out would he quit. He'll push himself threw hell and back just to obtain his vengeance... Thats his only drive now...'_ Naruto thought as Sasuke told Sakura something similar to Naruto's observation then looked at the former blond.

"But... I especially want to fight you Naruto." He said and the red head smirked and nodded his head to the brunette.

"Same here... Teme..." He said with a smirk which the Uchiha mirrored...

--

(Tower Roof...)

"Why are we here Master?" Tira asked with a pout while looking down from the windows of the Tower and too the arena within. Nightmare was silent for a moment, his arms crossed, Dark Seed hanging onto his back with some unknown force.

**"Because Tira... I need to watch my students and gage their progress..."** The insane killer said simply and Tira huffed crossing her arms and complaining about being bored. _**'Show them Ototou... Show them what your true strength is... Defeat anyone in your path and prove that you're the strongest here...'**_ He thought to himself as the board on the wall lit up and two names came up,

--

**Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Choji Akamichi**

Sasuke couldn't help but frown as he saw his first fight and the other Genin all went to the stands around the room. "Hello Sarutobi." Abel said as he walked over to the third, the old man smiling seeing the Onikage. Kakashi was talking to Sasuke from his point, warning the boy not to use his sharingan, the Uchiha took it in stride, saying he wouldn't need it against the akamichi.

"Ah Abel, it's been a long time my friend." The man said and Abel nodded his head and looked down at Sasuke then the Akamichi.

"The Uchiha will have no trouble with this boy... Even if he is an Akamichi, his heart just isn't in it." Abel said and Sarutobi nodded his own head in agreement.

"Yes, but perhaps he may surprise us." Sarutobi offered and the combatants both got ready to fight...

--

(Else ware...)

The Lizard Men were done, their commander had done his best to teach them all he could. But they could sense life nearby and were not allowed to be seen. So they all jumped into the tree's and hid in the shadows. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in the air, and something came down to the ground, soon forming a magnificent black and white wolf that had blue eyes and a mantical on it's left paw, the chain from it dragging. A little creature that was also black and white but with a red right eye and blue markings glowing on her skin. Her body was skinny in the arms, but her hips were oversized with tiny legs and no distinguishable feet Her left eye was covered by its horned helmet, and her long red hair coming out of the top and flowing down its back with yellow tips and a black band holding it.

"Well we're here!" The creature said with a slight feminine voice yet its language sounded like it was just gibberish to all but the wolf which nodded its head before looking to the creature which giggled and nodded its head. Its body was covered in shadows as it morphed and changed, from a wolf it was now something else which panted as it was back the creature that had been on its back appearing as little more than a shadow before it now.

The person was of average height, and had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears with blue earrings, his skin was tanned and he had the build of a swordsman. He wore a white shirt with a high collar, gold chain mail over it with a green tunic over the chain mail. A pair of white pants with thick brown leather boots, a brown leather belt with pouches on the small of his back, brown leather fingerless gloves that covered his forearms and had a brow leather forearm guard on his left arm. A green hat was on his head covering most of his hair and a leather holster for his sword was seen from the front, a white and blue shield on his back that had a red bird symbol with three yellow triangles on it, with a sword that had a purple hilt. The guard looking like wings with a yellow stone centered at it, the pommel and handle looking like a normal swords. The blade was long and double edged however, with that same three triangle design near the base of the blade at the hilt.

"Such a strange land..." The shadow creature said with a tiny hand holding its chin and the boy nodded his head. "But this place also REAKS of the evil power tainting my world. We should hurry and find whatever it is quickly, eh Link?" The creature suggested and "Link" nodded his head the creature turning back into his shadow as he then ran off into the forest. The Lizard Men all fell back to the ground their leader looking at the boys trail, something was amiss, that boy wasn't normal. He needed to inform their master of this and quickly...

--

Sasuke had beaten Choji, it wasn't easy, the big guy could really take a punch. Sasuke had to use what he had learned by watching Lee fight Naruto just to beat the Akamichi. He silently vowed never to get on the boy's bad side however, not wanting his fists firmly planted into his skull anytime soon. Kakashi had then taken Sasuke off to seal his Curse seal while the rest of the Preliminaries went underway. "Alright, now for the next match..." Hayate said and coughed slightly. The screen came back down and soon it changed to the new names of the next contestants.

**Vergil Sparda Vs. Shino Aburame...**

"Would the two contestants please come forward..." Hayate said and coughed once more. The two boys both made their way down and Dirge began to cheer on his brother, annoying the other silver haired boy to no end. "Uhh... Alright, now its time for the second match of the Preliminaries to begin..." Hayate said and raised his hand. "You may begin." He said bringing down his hand.

The two looked at one another silently, both seeming to stare through the other rather than at them. "Whats taking so long Ver!? Just kick his ass already!" Dirge shouted loudly at his twin yet Vergil remained still. Shino was the same but if you looked closely you could see a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin. At that moment, Vergil clicked the guard of Yamato pushing the sword out slightly. Everyone in the arena seemed to blink and saw a flash of light and then Vergil behind Shino re-sheathing his sword silently.

There was a pause as Shino stood there only for the boy to fall on his face, blood spraying from his shoulders, knees, and elbows as he fell to the ground Vergil silent as the grave. "What the hell!" Kiba called out gaping at the outcome. "I blinked and I missed it!" He exclaimed loudly as Vergil looked to a surprised and intrigued looking Hayate.

"He's down for the count..." Vergil said and Hayate looked at Shino and then at Vergil and nodded as medic-nin came to take Shino away. Vergil walked up to his place in the stands, Dirge looking at him with annoyance. "What?" He asked his twin and the silver haired boy frowned.

"You showoff..." He said shaking his head making Vergil smirk and look superior as the Genin all gaped at him. "I'd have at least waited till my second attack to beat him... But NOOO you have to be quick about it!" Dirge exclaimed sounding like he had been through this all before.

"Alright, Winne Vergil Sparda, the third Preliminary match will now commence..." Hayate said and coughed into his hand once more as the next match was decided.

**Kankuro Vs. Dirge Sparda...**

"Looks like you get your chance to show me up brother..." Vergil said with a smirk and Dirge blinked then shouted happily before jumping over the rails and to the ground below with an eye smile.

"ALRIGHT! Who's my opponent?" He questioned looking around as his opponent dropped down also... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?!" Dirge shouted pointing at Kankuro and the boy felt his eye twitch slightly.

"Whats it to ya!?" Kankuro growled and Dirge blinked.

"You mean besides the fact that you look like some idiot with a Cat Fetish?" Dirge questioned and Temari snorted holding her mouth to keep from laughing as Kankuro turned red with anger.

"I DO NOT!" Kankuro shouted at the bandaged boy and Dirge took a thoughtful look...

"Really... Then you dress like that... By choice... Because your stupid, or just have no fashion sense what so ever?" Dirge questioned of the boy who snarled and Temari started to laugh Gaara shaking his head in annoyance. "Hey cutey!" Dirge said with an eye smile looking up at Temari and Vergil slapped his face and growled.

"Focus Dante, focus on the task at hand and THEN the you can focus on the babe all you want." Vergil shouted at his brother who blinked, then looked thoughtful again.

"Focus on fighting the guy in the cat pajama's and a mummy on his back... Or the hot blond babe standing above me... Hard choice..." He said to himself and several people gawked at him, in comparison to his brother they were total opposites or something it seemed. Kankuro was through however and quickly pulled the "Mummy" from his back and laid it on the ground before lunging at Dirge who stopped being thoughtful and Pulled Ebony and Ivory from his back in time before shooting the boy in the face with them.

Kankuro was sent sprawling back and Temari blinked. "I hate puppets..." Dirge muttered looking at the face of "Kankuro" to reveal it cracking and showing it to be a puppets face instead. Then the bundle that had been on Kankuro's back suddenly unraveled to show the real Puppet master. Kankuro jumped up his hands glowing as chakra strings attached to his puppet which jumped up to reveal a six armed puppet with a dark cloak, three eyes, and spiky brown hair.

"Lets see how you deal with Karasu!" Kankuro shouted and made his puppet lunge at Dirge who let out a sigh and stowed Ebony and Ivory away, opting to use Rebellion instead. Karasu made to punch Dirge but the red clad swordsman rolled out of the way and swung Rebellion out of its sheath to cut upward. Karasu was pulled back by Kankuro as Dirge used his momentum to spin to his feet.

"This parties getting crazy!" Dirge exclaimed happily and ran towards Karasu and his Puppeteer. "LETS ROCK!" He exclaimed throwing his sword at Karasu the weapon spinning as though it were a boomerang and Kankuro made Karasu duck. Dirge then caught the blade as it came back to him and swung down on the Chakra strings, severing there connection to the puppet. Kankuro gaped and Dirge grinned flipping up and landing next to Kankuro his sword held to the boy's throat. "Soooo... Give up sport?" Dirge asked good naturedly and Kankuro gaped at the silver haired Genin then nodded his head quickly. Even if he did continue the match he'd have to reveal the mechanism's in Karasu...

"Winner, Dirge Sparda..." Hayate said then coughed. Dirge then sheathed his sword and was about to try flirting with Temari again but Vergil appeared and grabbed the back of his coat before dragging him back to the stands.

"HEY! YOU SAID I COULD FOCUS ON HER NOW!!" He shouted as his brother dragged him back to the stands several of the people in the room sweat dropping at the boys antics. "DAMN IT VER LET ME GO!" He shouted loudly and Hayate smirked before coughing and the next match came up on the screen.

**Ino Yamanaka Vs. Sakura Haruno...**

The two girls eye's widened as they saw the results and looked at one another from their spots. Naruto actually smirked seeing the results. _'Alright Ino, time to show your stuff at last... Lets see what you've learned since we last spared...'_ Naruto thought to himself as the two girls made their way down to the arena to stand by Hayate...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin Exams, Part six...**_

_**Friends true rivalry,**_

_**Showdown of the Shadow users!**_

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

**(Okay, Now I've decided that whenever a girl gets 50 vote's, they'll be in the harem no matter what. Meaning Tsunade is assured as of now. That leaves three space's to be filled so don't stop voting!) (Note: I took off half of the original votes. Now we only have seven girls to vote for. I'm also extending the limit to 100. Tsunade is still assured however, but I wanted to give you all more time!)**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **66(Assured)1st**

Kisara Hatake: **113(Assured)2nd**

Anko Miterashi:** 92**

FemKyuubi: **105(Assured)3rd**

Kurenai Yuuhi: **102(Assured)4th**

Haku: **70**

Sakura Haruno: **33**

Shadow: **11 **(Someone actually liked this one.)

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl entirely, so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--

I've been having a few complaints about the older woman in the Votes thus far. I not sure if I should or not listen to them, but I would like some of your oppinions. The one's I'm hearing the most are actually, Kurenai and Anko. If I find enough grounds to remove one of them from the votes, Haku would take her place but one of them will definantly be in the harem...

--

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 153-666

Name: Charade

AKA????????

Type: Soul Stealer

Age????????

Element: Steel/ Fire

Threat: Normal:

Weapons: Charade

Disciplines: Mind Scan

Family: Pieces of Soul Edge scattered across the world, Male Soul Edge(Nightmare), Female Soul Edge(Cervantes)

Synopsis: The true reason the Forest of Death has been named as such. Charade is a being that seeks to complete itself and gather souls for Soul Edge. As such it has taken residence in the Forest of Death in order to gather souls more quickly for more power. It is believed that it has taken to this place due to being so close to Konoha, a place filled with "Strong Souls". When it will return to Soul Edge is unknown but it will be incomplete until it does...


	14. Chunin Exams: Part7

Lord Pain: I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS!! Over three hundred and counting, thank you all for your continued words of encouragement and advice. I know I mess up with some basic grammar and other things but I am trying to get better.

--

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 157-666

Name: Abel Negrado

AKA: The Darkness Scion, Yondaime Onikage of Akumagakure

Type: Human

Age: 30

Element: Darkness/Lightning

Threat:

Weapons: Anti-Form(Kekkei-Genkai)

Disciplines: Negrado Family Style Taijutsu

Family: Janet (Shadow) Negrado(Daughter), Nephilim Negrado(Wife(Deceased) 

Synopsis: Abel Negrado started his Ninja Career in Hebungakre, However, during the Kyuubi Attack there he made his career by keeping death down to an Absolute Minimum. Sadly, his wife Briana died during the attack and he was left to raise his daughter Janet alone. He has taken his life very seriously since then, always looking to protect those close to him. Janet is the only reason Abel lives on, that and his duty to his village. Abel became the Onikage soon after he first enlisted in the Akumagakure Ninja Corps. He was an ANBU squad Captain for a few years before taking the job of Onikage to be able to stay in the village more often.

Abel also has taken in the twin sons of his late friend, Dante Sparda. The boy's have become ninja, and are the teammates to Janet, and the students of Abel himself. Many in Akumagakure believe that the three could eventually become Legendary Sannin much like the students of the Sandaime Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi. Abel himself hopes the three do well in their own Ninja Careers, but hopes that too much power doesn't inflate their ego's too much. As such he doesn't allow any of his own or their success to distract either himself or his students and remains down to earth.

--

Lord Pain: Alright Sorrow, take us out of here!

26 Sorrow: If you've seen any of the other disclaimers you already know what I'm going to say... So just leave me alone...

Lord Pain: Eh... Right... On with the show!

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 14...**

_**Chunin Exams, Part six: Friends true rivalry, Showdown of the Shadow users!**_

"**Enjoy today, look forward to tomorrow, and don't forget to smile..."**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Chunin Exams Tower...)

Nightmare looked down with interest as Ino and Sakura walked to their first true match against one another. _**'Bout damn time... I haven't seen a good cat fight in a long while...'**_ Crow thought to himself with a chuckled in his throat. _**'Show me the power you've attained Ino... Show me the strength you wield...'**_ The demonic teen thought to himself as he looked down on the two.

"MAAAASSSSTEEERRR..." Tira whined and Nightmare's eye twitched. "Why do we have to watch these boring fights? Theres not even any blood or guts..." Tira complained and Nightmare inwardly groaned.

**"Because, we need to asses the strength of the younger generation of Shinobi, then determine the strength of the older ones. No stone must be left unturned Tira, if we ignore one part of the tree, it will only surprise us later..."** Nightmare told her simply with his eye's never leaving the scene below as the girls stood apart from one another. **"Besides that... The blond down there is one of my students... I need to see how much progress she's made since she last saw me..."** Nightmare admitted and Tira grinned widely.

"COOL! I bet she's some supper ninja thanks to your training Master!" The girls exclaimed and now looked at the scene below with rapt attention making Nightmare's brow twitch once more. _**'I swear... She's going to be the death of me...'**_ He thought then shook it off and returned his own attention down below...

--

"So... It's you and me going against each other... Never would have saw it coming..." Ino said softly and Sakura nodded her head to the blond across from her. "Just know now, I'm not going to be holding back anymore..." Ino said and removed the arm warmers she wore to show her Restriction Seals. Hers unlike Crow or Naruto's, looked like thorny vines of some kind except they were black and twisted into a heart when they came together.

"Huh... Those are..." Sakura thought with her eye's widening. _'Ino... You and Naruto trained together... How much stronger are you then? Naruto is amazingly strong now, just how much better than me are you really?'_ Sakura wondered as Ino bit her thumbs and quickly smeared blood on the seals on her arms, then dropped down dabbing them on the ones around her legs, and then as she stood back up on her neck.

**"Restriction Seal! KAI!"** Ino called out and started to stretch her neck and arms. "Dammit... Even after three years with that thing I'm not used to it..." Ino muttered annoyance in her tone as she rubbed her shoulders and neck. Several of the ninja gawked however, Neji was the most surprising, however he was gawking because Ino's Chakra seemed to have doubled. Kakashi because now he knew one of the other students who had a blatant advantage over their classmates, and Asuma Sarutobi because of the fact that Ino wasn't acting loud or annoying.

"Whats with you? I thought you were trying to Impress you psycho Crow? Why would he be impressed with someone who's still not used to a Jutsu he made?" Sakura asked and Ino stiffened, her left eye twitching slightly making Naruto pale. _'Sakura... That was stupid... Ino is FIERCELY protective of Niisan... You've dug your own grave now...'_ Naruto thought to himself and watched as Ino turned towards Sakura with a death glare making the pink haired Kunoichi shrink under her gaze.

"First off, how can I impress someone who's not even here?" The blond said with one finger curled down and Sakura blushed. "Second, I'll admit, Crow's not perfect, he's a Lecher, an ultra pervert, a womanizer, and sometimes I swear he's a sadist. I won't fight over things like that, I know it, he knows it, hell, half of Konoha knows it!" Ino exclaimed loudly, almost all of the Jounin to Chunin nodding their heads at that. It was true, and there was worse about Crow that they knew, like the time he unleashed over ninety nine Foxes into the village after he got drunk and passed out... Unfortunately he didn't remember a thing about it the next morning so they had to let him go...

"Well if he's so bad why do you like him?" Sakura questioned and Ino slapped her face.

"I don't "Like" him Forehead, I LOVE him!" The blond exclaimed with gritted teeth. "I know all his faults and accept that he may never change his way's, I know he's got a problem with drinking, hell my dad says if anything, Crow's got more faults than anyone else in my age group! But I don't care about that. Unlike you with your "He's so Perfect" Sasuke, at least I know what the boy I like is really like, at least I'm not in love with someone who only sees an annoyance in front of him, and CLEARLY has a few screws loose..." Ino said with her arms crossed and felt many gapping people staring at her.

"TAKE THAT BACK INO-PIG!!" _**"YEAH!! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!! CHA!!"**_ Sakura shouted Inner Sakura adding for the usually soft spoken personality, both shouting at Ino who stuck her tongue out and looked to Hayate.

"Could you start the match now, me and Forehead-Girl here have a fight we need to settle..." Ino said and Hayate nodded his head slowly and then stood far back from the hostile girls.

"The fourth match of the Chunin selection exams shall now commence..." Hayate said then coughed lightly into his hand. "Sakura Haruno Vs. Ino Yamanaka..." He said then looked between the two girls and raised his hand. "Begin!" He called out to the two lowering his hand and Sakura made several quick hand seals making Ino smirk. _'Bunshin... What do you take me for Forehead...'_ Ino thought to herself and ran at the pink haired girl.

"This isn't an academy exam Forehead! Bunshin are useless here!" Ino shouted then she halted. _'Wait, this is basic misdirection, while I'm focused on finding her among the Bunshin. Forehead goes and punches my lights out... Or into a wall... Duh Ino, Naruto does that all the time... okay then all I have to do is focus on evading her punch, then attack her myself.'_ Ino thought to herself and ran at Sakura once more. The pink haired blossom focused Chakra to her feet and then lunged at the blond with a punch however Ino saw it coming and ducked under her punch and then kicked the girls feet out from under her. She then placed her hands on Sakura's stomach and used the girls own momentum to throw the girl towards a wall.

Sakura's back hit the wall and the girl grunted before falling to the ground on her ass and groaning in pain. _'I was right... Ino is a lot stronger now...'_ She thought to herself as a smirking Ino stood away from her arms crossed. "C'mon Sakura, is that all you can do? I'll admit, the art of misdirection is clever, but I train with Naruto. He uses that damn strategy more than you ever will, and he already knows not to try it on me." Ino boasted making one of Sakura's eye's twitch in annoyance. _'I'm gonna kill Naruto! Why didn't he tell me how tough Ino was now?! He's my teammate dammit!'_ Sakura wondered grumbling to herself and got back to her feet.

"Sakura's Chakra Manipulation is superb... Huh Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded then looked at Naruto with a slightly annoyed look.

"Ino's is just as, if not better... isn't it..." He questioned and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"No... She has too much Chakra to ever be better than Sakura in its manipulation." Naruto said simply with a frown and Kakashi raised a brow.

"Really? Whys that?" Kakashi asked curious and Naruto sighed.

"You saw how Ino had to rub her shoulders and neck right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded his head. "Well that's because her Restriction Seal does more than simply cut her strength in half unlike Crows. Ino's also keeps her first Inner Gate slightly open at all time's to increase the potency of her Chakra. Her inner coils will then compensate for the increased potency by slowly stretching her coils to let them get used to greater amounts of Chakra. This unfortunately, wreaks havoc on her muscles when she releases the Seal and has only her normal amount, even though it's more than normal." Naruto explained simply and then smirked seeing Kakashi's eye twitching.

"Why didn't you tell Sakura about that?" He asked and Naruto blinked then grinned.

"She never asked." He told him simply and Kakashi slapped his face as the former blond laughed at his Sensei.

Sakura however ran at Ino during the little explanation and Ino smirked catching the girls fist with one hand and throwing a punch back at her. Sakura caught this punch and the two flung one another back, both reached into their weapon cases and tossed shuriken at one another. The weapons clanged as they hit and fell to the ground. _'I'll give Sakura this, she's one hell of a lot stronger than when we were kids...'_ Ino thought to herself as both of their feet touched the ground and they lunged at one another with a solid punch. Sakura was hit in the cheek and sent sprawling while Ino gritted her teeth after the punch and slid back. _'Dammit... That really hurt...'_ Ino thought to herself with a grimace as she held her cheek.

"Alright forehead... No more playing around." Ino growled and then exhaled a breath before assuming a familiar stance making Lee look on with a gapping jaw and Naruto groaned. _'Bloody Claw Taijutsu style...'_ Naruto thought shaking his head while Lee's gapping continued with him ranting in his head about how blonds all knew that style. **"Bloody Claw, Style one! Art of Slashing!"** Ino exclaimed her nails becoming sharp claws with blue Chakra flowing off of them. Ino then crouched down and grinned widely.

"This isn't good..." Naruto muttered and Lee looked to the former blond.

"Why is that Naruto-kun? Surely Ino is not a master of this style?" The bowl cut boy asked and Naruto grimaced.

"Actually... She's better at it then me..." He said and Lee guffawed looking at the red head.

"B-but how?! You are simply amazing at this Style Naruto-kun how can anyone be better than you?!" Lee asked and Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose while Kakashi looked at him annoyedly.

"Because... The person who made that style... Made it specifically for her..." Naruto said with a sheepish look and Lee fell over backwards, Guy starting to shout about the "Flames of Youth" and Naruto backed away from him. "Is he always like that?" The red head asked and Kakashi nodded his head making Naruto shiver.

**"Bloody Hurricane!"** Ino called out loudly and rushed at Sakura with amazing speed and started spinning half way there looking like a hurricane. Sakura yelped and jumped to the side only to see a kick land on the wall behind her and her eye's widened as she saw cracks form under the pressure of her friends kick... _'Ino... She's strong... BUT I WON'T GIVE UP! SASUKE-KUN WOULDN'T SO NIETHER WILL I!!' __**"CHA! GOT THA RIGHT! SHOW THAT BLOND WHAT WE CAN DO!"**_ Sakura thought then her Inner self add before she got to her feet and into a basic academy Taijutsu style making Ino sweat drop.

"Forehead... Is that really the only fighting style you know?" Ino asked and Sakura blushed making the blond shake her head. "This will take all of five seconds..." She murmured to herself then breathed in and out. "**Bloody Claw, Style Two! The art of Crushing!"** Ino called out loudly her lower legs becoming surrounded by Chakra making Sakura pale, seeing as she remembered when Naruto fought Lee... **"Wicked Inferno!"** Ino suddenly shouted and ran forward and used a mule kick to knock Sakura upward then placed a hand on the ground and kicked Sakura when she came back down, spinning into it and flinging the pink haired girl away.

"Asuma... Did you know she could do that?" Kurenai asked looking at the other Jounin openly gape before smirking. "Apparently not." She said simply and he grimaced to himself wondering if there was anything else he didn't know about Ino...

Sakura was slowly pushing herself back to her feet, Ino looking at her and shaking her head slightly as she did. "I'll give you one thing Forehead... You're stubborn as a mule..." She said and Sakura growled angrily.

"SHUT IT INO-PIG!" She shouted and Ino's eye twitched slightly.

**Bloody Claw, Style Three! The Art of Destruction!"** Ino called out as all of her arms and legs were covered in blue Chakra and she frowned slightly. "Okay forehead, I'll give you one chance to give up. After that, I don't care how much you hate me but I WILL win this fight..." Ino said simply and Sakura growled.

"Like I'd ever lose to you!" Sakura shouted and Ino could only sigh and then crouch down once more before moving towards Sakura.

**"DEMON ROUNDHOUSE!"** The blond shouted and punched Sakura to the side before kicking her in midair four times and finishing with a final roundhouse kick sending her into the far wall. "Okay now she's done..." Ino said more to herself than anyone, she was surprised seeing Sakura push herself back to her feet, only to fall to her knee's panting. "Ouch..." Ino muttered then assumed the next stance and breath in, then out. **"Bloody Claw, Style Four! The Art of Armageddon!"** Ino called out as her body was covered in Chakra and then gritted her teeth. **"BLOODY CLAW, FINAL STYLE! THE ART OF OBLIVION!!"** Ino then shouted as the first of the Inner Gates fully opened and she was engulfed by the brilliant blue glow of her own Chakra.

Then Ino crouched and formed several hand seals before yelling out. **"PERFECT CHAKRA SHELL ARMOR!!"** Their was an explosion of light as then Ino's body was no longer glowing, but covered in thick blue armor. It was pale blue nearly silver looking, but it was also plated, it resembled old fashioned armor and covered her completely. Strangely, the armor had designs that resembled thorny vines on it that were a darker blue color and roses at her knees, elbows, and shoulders. The armor itself hugged her body's curves, her long blond hair coming out of a hole at the back of her head, while the armor concealed her but didn't restrict her range of movement from what it was...

"Cool... Ino's finally finished that one. I need to learn it after the exams." Naruto said with a smile while everyone save Hinata and the red head gawked. Ino however looked at the gawking Sakura and sighed.

"Sorry Sakura... This is really gonna hurt..." Ino mumbled to herself and crouched down. **"Anima's Endgame!"** Ino called out and lunged at Sakura, the pink haired girl threw several shuriken at Ino but the blonds armor protected her. She kicked the pink haired girl into the air then flipped up and started to hit her rapidly before grabbing her by her face and rolled downwards, landing on her feet while plowing Sakura's head into the ground and knocking her out cold. "Now then, ANYONE ELSE WANNA SAY I'M WEAK!!" Ino demanded looking around and saw everyone shake their heads. The girl smirked to herself and made her armor dissipate into a fog of Chakra that sank back into her skin.

"That girls going to kill her husband..." The Onikage mumbled and Sarutobi chuckled at his friends thoughts.

"I doubt that, she likes Crow too much to kill him... Possibly Maim him for life, but not kill him..." Sarutobi suggested and the Onikage agreed, nodding his head.

"The winner is Ino Yamanaka... uhh... Could you take her back up to the stands?" Hayate asked and Ino nodded her head, picked up Sakura by the arm and walked back up the stairs.

"Naruto... How much has Crow actually taught you three?" Kakashi asked and Naruto blinked.

"Lets see... The Chakra Shell Jutsu... Each of us got our own Taijutsu style... Chakra Control Exercises... Elemental Manipulation... Umm... He taught us the Restriction Seal application... Then... He showed us some training exercises... And... He taught us how to apply Chakra to parts of the body, and even weapons... Why?" Naruto listed then asked and Kakashi sighed. _'They know more than most Chunin... We really need that boy teaching a class... Or a genin team at least...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as Ino brought Sakura back to them and sat her down, then walked over to her own team and looked at Asuma.

"Say I'm not worth training ever again, and I'll introduce YOU to that last one." She stated angrily and Asuma nodded his head and shivered as Ino then looked down onto the next match. Hayate then looked to the board above the ring and sighed.

**Tenten Higorashi Vs. Temari...**

"Will the contestants please come down to start the match..." Hayate announced and coughed slightly before the two girls came down...

--

"Master... That blond girl is scary..." Tira said and Nightmare chuckled. _**'She doesn't know the half of it...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself as he looked down then sighed and moved Dark Seed to block a sword that came at him from behind. _**'I was wondering when he was going to show himself...'**_ Nightmare thought then spun knocking the person away from himself and raised a brow seeing Link standing before him.

_**"He reeks of the powers of good... Our sire faced someone like him long ago... He is powerful... But inexperienced...'**_ Dark Seed told Nightmare who rolled his eye's and looked to Tira. **"Deal with this pest Tira, prove your worth to me and beat him..."** He ordered and the girl nodded with a grin and lunged at the boy in green. She spun on her heel as the boy brought up his shield and knocked him back and off the tower before jumping down after him herself. _**'This Should be interesting...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself and watched the two...

**Tira Vs. Link**

**Tira/Aisel Nedrossel****Link/Master Sword & Hylian Shield**

"**His Courage and Faith are his greatest weapons."**

"Time to die!" Tira said with a grin as she flipped down from the tower and to her feet. Link pulled himself up and swung his sword, moving into a stance taught to him by the great master of his own world so long ago. Tira was the first to move as she spun her Ring Blade around her left wrist at Link. The boy tried to block with his shield but the grooves in the weapon hooked onto the shield and knocked the green clad boy back. Tira grinned as she then spun the Ring Blade like a hula hoop around her waist towards Link. The boy leaned back however dodging the attack and rolling into a crouch.

Link then held his sword at his side as Tira jumped up spinning her Ring Blade once more towards the young warrior. Link waited until she was close then spun completely around knocking Tira's Ring Blade off course and the girl flipped in mid air landing on her feet and frowning. "Your good..." She said with a frown the grinned widely. "GREAT!" She shouted and spun her Ring Blade along her right hand and into the air knocking Link's shield upward. The boy then flipped backwards as Tira spun her Ring Blade once more then crouched and jumped up, taking hold of his shield and bringing his sword down towards Tira's head.

Tira then rolled to the side, away from Link the boy's sword landing in the ground. Tira then grinned as she spun her Ring Blade with her right leg towards the boy and Link once more blocked with his shield only to be knocked back by it once more. Link then flipped backwards away from the girl and quickly brought out a Bow and Arrow which he fired at the girl three times quickly. The Bipolar girl grinned as she saw the arrow's and spun her Ring Blade around her body snapping the arrows as they hit it, then lunged at Link spinning it around her wrists. The green clad warrior ducked out of the way and then reached back into the pouch on his back, pulling a bomb from it and threw it at Tira. The girl blinked seeing it and flipped backwards as it exploded sending her sprawling on the ground.

Link panted slightly as he then gawked hearing Tira start laughing loudly. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" She shouted then snarled angrily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" She then shouted to a thoroughly confused young man while a certain Twili in his shadow was wondering if all girls from this world were going to be this nuts. However, neither were able to think on this as Tira ran forward and spun her Ring Blade with her wrist knocking Link's shield up into the air as she then spun it once more and made a slash along Link's Green tunic, the gold chain mail beneath it protecting Link however. Link gritted his teeth as Tira then spun her Ring Blade once more, the blue eyed boy rolled out of the way picked up his shield and then sheathed his sword and placed his shield on his back.

"Hmm... Giving up already?" Tira questioned with a pout then grinned. "THEN DIE!!" She shouted and lunged at the blond spinning her Ring Blade at the boy. However at the last second Link flashed unsheathing his sword and knocking Tira's Ring Blade off course. Link then held his blade at his side and it shown with light, before he spun around Knocking Tira's Ring Blade away from her hands... Tira looked at Link then her eye started to twitch and she lunged at him dodging his sword and kicked him in the chin, grabbed his Tunic and tossed him away from herself. The girl then did several flips and kicked her Ring Blade into the air were she caught it and ran at Link spinning it toward him.

The green clad warrior shook his head and quickly flipped backwards, away from a slash from Tira. He then held his sword up in the air and a shine of light traveled up it's blade before he jumped high in the air and brought his sword down. However Nightmare then appeared in a flash of ebony Chakra and caught Tira's Ring Blade with his mutated arm and Link's sword with Dark Seed.

**Winner Tira...**

**"Enough of this... Tira... You will indeed, prove useful to me in the future... As for you however..."** Nightmare said to the grinning pink eyed girl then growled at the blond. **"I have no use for you..."** He stated and then went low to the ground and swept Link's feet out from under him before slamming the side of Dark Seed into Link sending him sprawling out on the ground. Nightmare then kicked Link's Sword into the air and balanced it on his leg. Nightmare then lifted his leg into the air sending Link's sword up before crouching and launching himself kicking the sword and sending it spiraling into the distance. Link's eye's widened as he saw his sword disappear and Nightmare land in front of him.

"uhhh... Master... Why did you do that?" Tira asked with a hand over her eye's and looking towards where the sword was sent then whistled. "I wonder how far it went..." She wondered to no one but herself Nightmare inwardly sighing and wondering if she also had A.D.D... The dark warrior didn't dwell on those thought long however, before he chuckled and looked down on Link.

**"I sense great power from you boy... But you lack the experience of a true warrior... You have eyes that have seen much battle, but I can tell you now, boy... I am FAR more dangerous than anything you have ever faced..."** Nightmare growled out then held Dark Seed at his side, black energy started to swirl around it before he then pointed the blade at Link and the lightning hit the boy morphing him into his wolf form, Midna falling from his shadow and gasping when she saw Nightmare standing above her, his burning eye's glaring down at her.

"So it is true, someone else with those vile powers truly does exist..." She said in Gibberish to herself and Nightmare raised a brow, then looked at Link and grabbed him in his wolf form by the scruff of his neck.

**"Tell the brat for me... Find your sword, and then get stronger, we shall only fight when you have mastered that blade in its entirety... And defeated anyone who would appose you..."** Nightmare said to Midna and then spun throwing Link into the forest and Midna gasped and darted after her friend. Nightmare narrowed his eye's as the Twili girl vanished into the shadows and turned his back towards them both. _**'I need Soul Edge... And with so many powerful souls all gathering... It will finally reawaken and reveal itself... Then the Ultimate Nightmare... Will finally begin!!'**_ Nightmare thought to himself with a grin on his face then looked to Tira. **'Lets go see how that last match went inside..."** And with that, the two returned to their spots up on top of the tower and looked inside...

--

Tenten was being taken by the medic Nin to the infirmary while Hayate waited for the next to combatants to be decided. Everyone looked to the board, wondering who would have to fight next, Kiba just hoping he didn't have to fight one of the Suna nin or the last Oninin...

**Shikamaru Nara Vs. Janet Negrado...**

"This won't end well..." Came a mumble from the Onikage and Sarutobi nodded his head as he remembered the old feud between those two families... That seemed to be the only thing a Nara wouldn't sleep threw, fighting a Negrado...

"Lets just hope Shikamaru doesn't take this fight too seriously. The last time we had your families fighting it ended up as an all out brawl threw the streets of Konoha, stretching from the village gates to the Hokage tower!" Sarutobi said and started to rub his temples, the damn Paperwork nightmare from that one incident haunted him to this day.

"In our defense Sarutobi... They started it..." Abel said scratching the bridge of his nose and the aging Hokage shook his head and rubbed his eye's.

"Will the contestants please enter the ring." Hayate questioned and both Shadow and Shikamaru jumped down into the ring, the girl grinned while the boy rubbed his shoulders and sighed. "The sixth match between Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf Village and Janet Negrado of the Demon Village will now commence." Hayate said then raised his hand. "Begin!" And with that Shikamaru crouched slightly as Shadow reached into her pouch and pulled out several Kunai with strings attaching them to her fingers via Metal rings.

"Whys she using those wires, I thought she used Chakra strings?" Naruto wondered to himself and Vergil smirked.

"It so she doesn't waist Chakra, usually she likes showing off to boy's she thinks are cute... At the moment she just wants to win a fight against that Nara kid however, so she won't be showing off too much..." Vergil said and Naruto blinked then gaped.

"Wait. She thinks I'm cute?!" Naruto all but demanded and Dirge fell back laughing loudly while Kakashi raised a brow, was it him, or was this Generation all nuts? Back in the ring, Shadow had begun to fling her Kunai at Shikamaru, the boy amazingly decided, troublesome or not, he was taking this girl out of the exams... Then he'd go watch the clouds...

"Alright, pineapple head lets see what you can do!" Shadow exclaimed before focusing Chakra into the wires that were connected to her kunai and smirked. Shikamaru raised a brow for a second before rolling to the side as the wires attached to the Kunai seemed to come alive, literally come alive glowing with blue Chakra and moving like snakes. Shikamaru nearly cursed as he weaved threw the coiling attacks that the wires allowed the Kunai to perform, then reached for his own Kunai and pulled one out. He dodged another of the Kunai and cut the wire holding it, then ducked under another, cutting the wire holding this one also. Shikamaru continued to do this same routine of cutting the wires as the Kunai passed him until they all fell to the ground and he stood back up and put his Kunai back into his pouch...

"Satisfied?" Shikamaru asked the girl and Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"Not bad, but I haven't even gotten started yet!" Shadow exclaimed and formed several hand seals, and pulled down her headband to reveal the Sangan Eye. **"Secret Jutsu! Awakening of the Sangan Eye!"** Shadow called out then formed a single seal. **"Secret Jutsu! Anti-Form Awakening!"** Shadow then called out and slumped as her shadow came to life once more and grinned widely, seeming to laugh as it glanced at Shikamaru...

"Now that is cool..." Mumbled Kiba from the stands seeing the ability even though he thought the third eye thing was kind of creepy. Shikamaru simply frowned and muttered a Troublesome under his breath as Shadow's Anti-Form ran at him and threw a punch. The boy dodged her punches and kicks, then ducked and swept her feet out from under her. Shikamaru then placed his hands in his pockets and let out a breath. Shadow leaped at him but Shikamaru lifted one leg and spun slightly kicking Shadow, knocking the girl away. Shadow flipped back to her feet and ran back towards the boy, while Shikamaru watched her and kept his hand's in his pockets, a calculating look in his eye's when he noticed that the shadow form wasn't going into the bright light near the center of the ring.

_'It's a shadow... So bright light's will hurt it... And if I can get it into the light I can easily beat it...'_ Shikamaru thought to himself and then crouched under a punch from Shadow and flipped up kicking her in the chin then kicking the shadow form in the stomach and knocking her back. "Looks like Shikamaru figured out the weakness in Shadow's Jutsu..." Naruto mumbled from the stands and Vergil nodded his head slowly while Dirge blinked in surprise.

"How, took me forever to figure that out... And I've known her since she was little..." Dirge questioned while scratching his head and Vergil smirked while Naruto chuckled.

"Shikamaru has an amazing IQ, he's so smart he's quite literally a genius, however, he's also extremely lazy. This is actually the first time I've ever seen him actually fight someone, usually he just uses his "Kagemane no Jutsu" and would be done with it. However while fighting her it's like he's got something to prove..." Naruto mumbled and Kakashi nodded.

"So he noticed that after all..." Kakashi mumbled to himself and Naruto looked at him with a raised brow making Kakashi sigh. "The Nara and Negrado families, were once one single clan, no one is sure how, but the two separated and formed two separate clans. The two clans were both Shadow users, but the Nara's never liked the Negrado's, some believe they may have been banished by the Negrado's, other's believe the Negrado's were banished by the Nara's... Either way they have a rivalry going back centuries and right now Shikamaru is fighting to prove he's better than a Negrado..." Kakashi explained and Vergil nodded his head and turned back to the fight in the ring.

Shadow was dodging as Shikamaru kicked at her, then reached down and dropped into the shadows on the ground surprising Shikamaru, till he noticed a shadow moving on the ground. _'hmmm... Thats going to be a problem, didn't think she could actually become a part of the ground... I need to rethink my plan...'_ Shikamaru thought to himself then rolled out of the way as a pair of hands came out of the ground and he felt his eye twitch. _'Alright, so she can still attack me even while she's in the ground... But she can't see where she's going I bet, only my Chakra...'_ Shikamaru surmised and walked backwards towards the light in the middle of the room, then he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that the Sangan eye on Shadows real forehead was following him...

Shikamaru then rolled out of the way as Shadow's hand's came out of the ground and into the brightest spot on the ground and covered his ear's when he heard a shriek and saw the shadow move into the shadow's and the girl came up, smoke coming off her hands and forearms. "Thats the problem with being a real shadow, light really hurts..." Shikamaru said with a smirk then saw the three eyed Shadow smirk.

"Maybe, but whats got three eye's, and limited Chakra?" Shadow asked and Shikamaru blinked. "Give up? A couple Kage Bunshin with a Henge over them!" She exclaimed poofing into a cloud of smoke as did the Anti-form. Shikamaru blinked in surprise as a girl then rose out of his own shadow and held a curved blade at his neck.

"You see, always look under neath the underneath. Or in this case, beyond the appearance of the truth." Shadow said and Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah... Thanks... But you should do something also..." Shikamaru said and Shadow raised a brow from behind the boy. "Always watch your feet..." Shikamaru said then added with a smirk. **"Kagemane no Jutsu!"** He said and Shadow felt her arms move of their own accord and growled.

"I didn't know you could actually use that... when someone's behind you..." She growled out as Shikamaru shrugged.

"I normally can't... Usually don't know where a person behind me is... However, you made the mistake of having a sword at my throat, which means you'd have to be fairly close, so all I had to do was send my shadow to grab your's... Pretty easy really..." Shikamaru explained then moved his arms to the side, making Shadow do the same and flexed his fingers, causing Shadow to release the blades in her hands. Shikamaru then released the Kagemane and swept Shadow's feet out from under her, then backed away as Shadow stood up and glared at Shikamaru as he reused the Kagemane...

"You hate me... Don't you?" She asked as the boy smirked then turned around and Shadow did the same and saw the wall... "Yep... He hates me..." She said to herself as Shikamaru ran forward and stopped as he heard Shadow hit the wall and smirked to himself. Hayate walked over to Shadow and saw her then put a finger and found a pulse...

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara..." Hayate announced before coughing into his hand and Vergil appeared and Picked up Shadow, then jumped back to the stands. "The seventh Match of the Chunin exam Preliminary matches shall now be decided..." Hayate said and coughed looking up towards the board with the others. Abel however excused himself from the Hokage and went over to see Vergil and Shadow, then knelt down beside his daughter.

"Ouch..." Shadow mumbled waking up and rubbing her head. "Do I wanna know why I feel like I ran into a brick wall?" She asked and Abel put a hand on her head.

"No... You really don't." He told her and she sighed, then the board came back on and the group all looked and Naruto flinched...

_"Oh boy... Now this won't end well..."_ He thought to himself with a grimace...

"Who would have thought..." Muttered Ino seeing the two names and then looking at her red haired friend. The boy looked just as surprised as her then both looked to his opponent and wondered what was going threw her own mind... Especially considering how long she and Naruto had known one another...

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kisara Hatake...**

--

**"This won't end well..."** Nightmare said to himself seeing the match up and narrowed his eyes. _**'Kisara and Naruto are both experts in Ninjutsu, while Naruto has more strength in Taijutsu... Then again in Genjutsu and Kenjutsu Kisara has the advantage...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself while Tira yawned.

"Master I'm bored... Can I go kill something?" Tira asked and Nightmare seemed to consider it.

**"No... Not now... Maybe later..."** He then said and looked back down into the ring with a gleam in his eyes. _**'This match is even, the two are friends, both are geniuses in their own right, and Kisara may have Genjutsu, but Naruto's Kamigan can cancel that out... Let's see how he does fighting his friend... Now is the time to prove your strength to me, Naruto... Prove that you are strong enough to defeat anyone who would do harm to you...'**_ Nightmare thought to himself silently and clenched his right mutated hand while Tira looked down into the tower boredly...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**_

_**Chunin Exams part seven!**_

_**Battleground Take down,**_

_**And Hyuuga Clash!**_

-------------------

**Current Poll(s)...**

**Pairings for Naruto Poll, Eligible girls:**

**(Okay, Now I've decided that whenever a girl gets 50 vote's, they'll be in the harem no matter what. Meaning Tsunade is assured as of now. That leaves three space's to be filled so don't stop voting!) (Note: I took off half of the original votes. Now we only have seven girls to vote for. I'm also extending the limit to 100. Tsunade is still assured however, but I wanted to give you all more time!)**

Tsunade(I've got a way to make this one work): **67(Assured)1st**

Kisara Hatake: **115 (Assured)2nd**

Anko Miterashi:** 99**

FemKyuubi: **106(Assured)3rd**

Kurenai Yuuhi: **102(Assured)4th**

Haku: **84**

Sakura Haruno: **33**

Shadow: **16 **(Someone actually liked this one.)

(Okay... I've had so many asking for Shadow I'm gonna make a spin off of this Story. But dammit! The Plot Bunnies have attacked me with Inspiration sticks, thanks to this Suggestion! Another one that lured the Plot Bunnies out was a suggestion for NaruXTira, so I'll make a more Heavy Soul Calibur Naruto Crossover, no DMC in it. The titles will be:

Naruto Ultimate: Naruto of the Demon Village. NaruXOC(Shadow) Summery: AU, Crossover with DMC, Slight FFVII cross. Naruto's life was one where he was unable to live peacefully, however, someone comes to take him away from his life in Konoha. He tells Naruto that he is his grandfather and that he will teach him to be strong while living in Akumagakure rather than Konoha. He will learn his heritage, and discover his families true legacy all because of one man. His name... Vergil...

And:

Naruto Ultimate: Nightmares Awakening. KyuuXNaruXTira Summery: AU, Crossover with SC, Powerful/Evil/Naru!. Crow dies one night in Konoha while protecting Naruto from a mob. Naruto takes his brothers sword Tora and flees into the forest of Death and disappears for over five years. However, during the Chunin exams a monster wielding a massive sword, cuts a swath of destruction threw the forest in search of a power to revive the dead... His name... Nightmare...

Anyways, thank you all for voting, and for luring the Plot Bunnies out of hiding. They seem to have enjoyed attacking me this time however, and I will try and put up the first chapters of these spin off stories up as soon as I can, hope you like the ideas! And thank you all for continuing to read and review)

Only **"Four Girl's (I count Kyuubi as a part of Naruto, not as a separate girl entirely, so if she becomes a part of the Harem four more girl's will still be able to be in the Harem)" **will be in the actual Harem, Vote's for girl's are not restricted, however please only vote once per chapter so I can keep up. This voting will end right before Naruto's Two and a half year training trip.

--


	15. Chunin Exams: Part8

Lord Pain: Sorry for the wait, but I had to think up what I was gonna do for Naruto and Kisara's fight against one another... Man... I'm evil to do that...

26 Sorrow: No... Turning his father into one of your servants was evil...

(Lord Pain blinks and frowns glaring at the Pain angrily...)

Lord Pain: Technically... He's your servant...

(26 blinks in surprise then frowns at his boss.)

Lord Pain: Anyway, I'm gonna stop putting those Bingo Book things up to extend Chapter length, I'll just have to make them longer the old fashioned way! But until then, the Harem has FINALLY been finished! **First Place was Tsunade with 69 votes. Second place was Kisara Hatake with 117 votes. Third Place was Fem Kyuubi with 106 Votes. Fourth Place was Kurenai Yuuhi with 105 total votes. And finally, the Fifth and Last member is... Anko Miterashi with 107 Votes total!** Sorry if the girl you wanted didn't make it, but there are other stories that she might become pared with Naruto that I'm making... Now that thats out of the way take us out 26!

26 Sorrow: If you've seen any of the other disclaimers you already know what I'm going to say... So just leave me alone...

Lord Pain: Okay, now on with the show!

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 15...**

_**Chunin Exams, Part seven: Battle Ground Take down, and Hyuuga Clash!**_

"**And so the hound weaves this final chapter in this tale of life.."**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest of Death a blood red eye slowly opened as memories flashed in its mind... A woman imprisoned in crystal... A man in a black cloak with long silver hair... A gun pointed at him... Someone's voice saying she was sorry... And, the name Lucrecia... The red eye belonged to a cloaked figure that placed a black gloved hand on its head and then looked around, before spotting a strange looking black and white creature with a stone mask partly covering its face, glowing blue lines and flaming red hair the only other color he could see as he jumped down.

Midna was desperately searching for her friend Link. She wasn't able to search for long without tiring, and those Lizardmen were chasing her no less. Thats when she saw the red cloaked figure and yelped as he dropped down in front of her. "Don't be afraid..." Came the calm voice from the figure and Midna tilted her head to the side. "I won't hurt you..." He said and Midna blinked then looked around and tried to speak to the man who tilted his own head in response making her hang hers. "Hmmm..." The figure said then looked around and frowned behind the collar of his red cloak. "I sense a dark presence... Is that what your trying to warn me about?" The man questioned and Midna nodded. "Don't worry... I'm tougher than I look..." He said and walked towards the power only for Midna to push back against his chest and hit him on the head.

"I can't stay, this dark power... It's infecting my home... I won't let without a fight..." The man said and then sidestepped Midna before jumping into the tree's and moving through the forest like a red blur. Midna grumbled to herself about men not listening to reason and went back on her search before moving into a clearing and finally seeing the wolf form of Link. Midna happily shouted and jumped on the wolfs back roughly, awakening the black and white creature which shook its head.

"Time to move Link! We have work to do!" Midna exclaimed to the beast which nodded its head just for three Lizardmen to jump from the forest and lunge at them. "Link, lets end this quickly and find your sword!" Midna stated and the wolf nodded its head and crouched snarling at the Lizardmen as a red field surrounded its body. Just as soon as all the Lizardmen entered the field they were stopped by Midna's power and Link lunged into the creatures, tearing each one apart before they fell to the ground dead. "Now, find your sword Link, use your senses, it isn't from this world." Midna told the black and white wolf which nodded and then closed it's eyes before reopening them and rushing through the forest at a breakneck pace.

Link suddenly saw a trail of translucent power and narrowed his blue eyes, and picking up speed nearly throwing Midna from his back as he ran. The black wolf soon skidded to a halt and growled loudly as another Lizardman jumped in front of him and swung its Axe. Link jumped back evading the weapon then lunged forward and started to gnaw the creatures throat out before jumping off and spitting out the gore as the creature hit the ground with a sickening sound. The Wolf then lunged passed the corpse and into a large clearing, it seemed to have been disturbed recently but he saw his sword and ran towards it. Link got close to the sword and in a flash of white light, he was once more his elven self and nodded seeing his hands and feet again.

"Good, now we must train if we are to beat this Nightmare creature Link." Midna said from his shadow and Link nodded his head before running into the forest too train. The Lizardmen then all jumped down from the tree's and the Lizardman general snarled before ordering his troops to find what was left of their brothers. The Lizardmen saluted him and ran off while snarling if they hit one another by accident and the General narrowed his eyes, a clicking sound coming from his throat as he looked towards Link's retreating figure in the distance...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Chunin Exams Tower...)

**Kisara Hatake Vs. Naruto Uzumaki...**

Naruto could only stare in shock at the board then looked at the also shocked Kisara and gulped. _'Why her... Why not someone that I DON'T like... Like Kiba... I'd kick his ass from here to Sunday...'_ Naruto thought to himself then flipped over the guardrails to the ground as Kisara jumped down landing on her feet in front of her old friend. "Alright... The Seventh match of the Chunin Selection Exam semi-finals... Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kisara Hatake, shall now begin!" Hayate exclaimed then backed off, Naruto and Kisara blankly staring at one another, thoughts racing threw both of their minds.

_'What should I do... I don't wanna hurt Kisara, she's been my best friend since I was four... I've known her almost all my life... What do I do... If I fight with everything I got she'll be beaten... She might land a few blows but she won't win... I wanna go to the finals... But I don't wanna take HER chance at becoming Chunin to do it... Dammit... I hate irony...'_ Naruto thought to himself when Kisara finally moved and eye smiled at the red haired boy.

"Naruto-kun, if we're gonna fight... I don't want you holding ANYTHING back..." She told the boy seriously then looked even more serious. "I'm not made of glass, I can take a beating just as well as the next Ninja... If your afraid of hurting me, I'm flattered, really, but I want to fight you at your best, win or lose, because I won't hold anything back either." Kisara says then assumes a Fighting stance looking towards Naruto. "And even if you do beat me, I know at least you will make a great Chunin, I'll have another shot in the future Naruto-kun, so don't hold anything back!" Kisara says to Naruto firmly and the red head smiles to himself and lifts up his right hand.

"Thanks Kisara... I really needed that..." Naruto says ad bites into his thumb drawing blood and pulling down the collar of his ANBU style shirt, mask and all to show a restriction seal marker around his neck. "Right then... The last piece of the Restriction Seal, I've already released the one on my Arms and Legs... Now to release my Chakra..." Naruto says making Kakashi's eye's widen as the boy spreads his blood over the seal. **"Restriction Seal... KAI!"** Naruto exclaims and a massive burst of Chakra is felt threw the stands while Naruto then crouches slightly assuming a stance that has his hands bent with his arms also curved to resemble a crescent shape.

"Naruto's using the "Shadow Claw Taijutsu, Crescent Moon Stance... This won't end well..." Ino mumbled to herself with a half grimace.

"What do you mean 'Shadow Claw Taijutsu'?" Rock Lee asked and Ino groaned.

"It's Naruto's Style, like mines Bloody Claw, his is Shadow Claw, and the other person Crow taught has Iron Claw... The Bloody claw focuses on Strength and Power, the first Inner gate and chakra obviously... The Iron Claw basically focuses on defenses and endurance, but uses Chakra also... But Naruto's Shadow Claw... You'll have to see it to believe it..." Ino said as Kisara charged at Naruto and threw a punch at him only for him to easily move back, her fist still moving forward Naruto Twisted his body and brought his outstretched hand upwards and hit Kisara at the base of her jaw sending her backwards in pain.

Naruto didn't stop however as he then used his still outstretched hands to palm strike Kisara in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as he twisted his arms and hit her under the chin again, twisting once more he slid to her side and palmed her in the chest before twisting around her into a sweep kick knocking the girl's feet out from under her. Twisting once more Naruto maneuvered his other foot to kick Kisara in the back before she fell completely, knocking her upwards, he then twisted once more and kicked her in the small of her back knocking her upwards with his outstretched leg.

"He was... Twisting a lot..." Lee said and Ino nodded.

"He moves like that in order to use his momentum... He doesn't lose the momentum from any of his attacks in the Crescent Moon stance, he uses his momentum to continuously hit his opponents with weak but quick attacks, allowing him to keep his strength up while chipping away at his opponent gradually..." Ino explained and Lee started to yell about the "Flames of Youth" once more with his sensei joining in and Ino scooted away from the strangest team in all of Konoha. Back in the ring, Kisara rolled herself in the air and formed several hand seals before she then held onto her right wrist and narrowed her eyes.

Naruto looked up and raised a brow when Kisara then pulled her hand back and suddenly a static sound started to fill the arena.**"Raiton, Young LIGHTNING!"** The girl shouted loudly as she hit the roof then kicked herself down and brought her electricity charged fist down near Naruto blowing the boy back as she hit the ground, knocking up dust in the arena as well as rubble. Before the boy could blink Kisara came from the smoke and tossed several Shuriken at the boy. Naruto used his gauntlets to block and Kisara used that punch him in the gut making him gasp as she then Punched Naruto his head hitting the wall behind him. The girl then grabbed the front of his outfit and tossed him across the ring and back into the smoke where she soon followed, and plunged into the awaiting battle.

"Ka-Kakashi... Was that the Chidori?" Guy asked his rival while Kakashi simply shook his head no.

"It's not fast or strong enough... Although it looked like it was basically a weaker version... Less Chakra Consumption, but higher control needed... But still B-Rank Assassination Technique worthy..." The Cycloptic Jounin said while Guy continued to gawk.

Back in the ring Kisara ran threw the smoke looking for Naruto when she felt a presence and jumped narrowly evading the boy as he had tried to attack her. The girl landed in a crouch and punched the boy only for him to go up in a puff of smoke the girls eye's widening briefly. **"DARK FIRE!!"** Naruto Exclaimed and then a massive wave of black and violet flames burned threw the smoke towards Kisara, the girl cursed and flipped out of the way and out of the smoke to see the flames melt the side of the ring and floor where they hit.

"Shit..." She said with an impressed tone before then Naruto came from what was left of the dispersing smoke and flung the chain from his right gauntlet, catching Kisara by her ankles and pulling on the chain bringing her to the ground. Naruto then started to spin with the chain pulling Kisara as he soon was spinning rapidly, he then released Kisara's ankles, and sent the girl flying calling his chain back to wrap around his arm. Kisara mentally growled as she then turned herself in midair and sprung herself on the ground, now her feet facing the wall as she hit then kicked off back towards Naruto. The girl then unsheathed the Tantou from its place and ran quickly towards Naruto as the boy unlocked the blade on his right Gauntlet and caught her blade with his own.

"Not Bad..." Naruto says to the girl threw gritted teeth while holding Kisara's blade back with his own.

"Your not too shabby either Naru-kun..." Kisara tells him honestly and they push one another back and land in a crouch. "Is this really all you got?" Kisara questions and Naruto cracks his neck and has a small grin cross over his lips.

"You wish..." He tells her darkly and then focuses his Chakra and Aura to his hands the blade on his right gauntlet flipping back to its place as he did. His hands are then covered by a burst of black and violet flame making Kisara's eye's widen while Naruto closes his eye's then opens them to reveal the Kamigan blaring to life. **"Dark Fire... Flame Punch!"** Naruto exclaims Clenching his fist and smirking towards Kisara as he runs forward and sends several punches towards the girl. Kisara dodges the flaming punches and winces several times when she feels she's too close, the heat being more than enough to warn her not to let him connect.

"Hey... Thats Kushina-Sans trick..." Anko says from the stands with a gaping jaw as Kisara then kicks Naruto in the gut and flips onto all fours. Anko then uses a Shunshin to appear next to her friend Kurenai and grinned. "Hey, Kur, isn't that ol' Kushina's dark fire trick?" Anko asked and the red eyed woman took a closer look then smirked.

"Indeed it is Anko, I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier... He DOES have her hair after all..." Kurenai said and didn't Notice Kakashi's eye's narrow angrily while listening. _'So I was right after all... Sandaime... You lied to me... Naruto is their son... He didn't die...'_ The silver haired Jounin thought with an angry scowl under his mask. Meanwhile, Kisara was flipping away from Naruto, the boy having covered his feet in the Dark Fire also was now using both punches and kicks in an attempt to hit her. He was however thankful that he regulated the heat after a few moments, taking away some of the Chakra and Aura to activate it in order to cool it, so it would hurt her, but not injure her irreparably.

Kisara let out a few panting breaths as she sheathed her Tantou, then formed four hand seals just as Naruto was coming at her and gritted her teeth behind her mask. _'I can't risk using Young Lightning Again, it's an Assassination Jutsu, not suitable for this kind of tournament, plus it takes WAY too much of my chakra and without the right amount of control it's uselessly unstable... I'll have too use it's little sister then...'_ Kisara thought to herself and held her hands to her side and Naruto stopped, raising a brow as her Aura started to spark erratically almost like...

_'LIGHTNING!'_ His mind yelled in amazement. _'Their Kekkei-Genkai isn't white chakra because it's holy or something... it's because they have perfect control of lightning!'_ Naruto's mind exclaimed as he crouched when he saw sparks appear at Kisara's hands.

**"Raiton! WHITE LIGHTNING!!"** The silver haired girl exclaimed as sparks of white lightning literally started to form over her hands and she ran at Naruto throwing her lightning coated hands towards the boy, blurring as she did. Naruto grunted as he was hit in the stomach by one of the lightning coated fist's then punched upside the chin into the air. The gritted his teeth and inwardly knew he'd have to go back to the Shadow Claw Style, while he hated waiting, it would be best in order to evade Kisara's damn lightning coated punches... Those damn things HURT!

To that effect, Naruto quickly doused his Dark Fire, then used the Air Hyke to propel himself up ward away From Kisara and then landed in a seemingly unguarded stance that made Ino smirk and everyone else wonder what he was doing. Kisara meanwhile ran towards Naruto, fist's still covered in that white Lightning she threw a punch at the red haired boy, but he leaned backwards, easily evading the attack and then moved his arms backward to catch himself as he flip kicked Kisara in the chin and then spun kicking Kisara in the side. The boy then quickly got back onto his feet and crouched low to the ground before springing forwards toward Kisara and quickly used a Shunpo to appear before her and kick her into the air. Kisara shook her head and frowned seeing Naruto then crouch and fling himself up towards her, however just as she went to dodge, he passed her using Air Hyke and then once directly above the girl he spun downwards and hit the small of Kisara's back pushing her into the ground with a drill kick.

Naruto then flipped off of Kisara, the girl placing a no longer lightning coated hand on the ground and pushing herself to her knee's to glare at Naruto annoyedly before standing up fully. Naruto whistled as she actually managed to get up, then wondered what little trick she'd use next...

"Hey Kakashi, what was that Lightning move Kisara used with her fists? It was like her Young Lightning but white and didn't dissipate after a second." Guy asked and Kakashi felt his eye twitch... Had he known or realized how tough she was... he'd have kept up with her damn training...

"He wouldn't know, but it's the Young lightning's Little sister White Lightning. It charges the entire body with an immense Static charge, then with the will of the user focuses the electric current into whatever part of the body Kisara might want... Never seen anyone besides her do it either." Anko explained and Guy nodded then looked thoughtful.

"Then why doesn't Kakashi know of it?" He asked and Anko glared at the silver haired Jounin who was now scratching the curve of his nose nervously...

"Uh... I haven't really been teaching her anything, Guy... she kinda made these moves on her own..." Kakashi admitted and Guy gawked before grabbing Kakashi's head in a headlock.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HOW CAN YOU LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER WITHOUT YOU POWER! SHE IS A FINE NINJA AND YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP HER TRAIN!? DISGRACEFUL!!!" Guy shouted at Kakashi the Jounin wishing that Guy would shout up and that the Moe Howard idiot would shut up for once so he could WATCH what his daughter could actually do...

"I'm surprised your still up Kisara-chan, not that your weak but your back must be killing you..." Naruto said offhandedly and Kisara smirked behind her mask as cracks slowly started to spread throughout her body and Naruto's eye's widened... "Shit... I taught you that last week!" He suddenly exclaimed as the pieces of the "Chakra Shell" fell to the ground and Naruto narrowed his eye's on the girl. "You put that up when we entered that smoke screen..." He stated and Kisara nodded as she got back into a fighting stance and Naruto just smirked to himself and crouched down. "Then lets see how good you really are!" He exclaimed running towards Kisara then vanishing into a red flash and appearing in front of her. The girl quickly blocked the punch aimed for her then tried to kick Naruto's feet out, the boy jumped above the kick and threw one of his own at her head.

He connected with Kisara's head and then quickly twisted to kick her in the stomach sending her flying as he landed in a low crouch. Kisara, opened one eye and twisted her self in mid air, landing against the wall she pushed herself forward and landed on her feet as she then formed several hand seals. Naruto frowned and then quickly moved from his spot, so quick in fact he left a blur as he ran towards Kisara, chakra pumping through his leg's as he moved his hands and molded chakra to his fingers and feet.

**"Ninpou, Chakra Claw's Jutsu!!"** Naruto exclaimed as translucent black claw's appeared over his fingers and toes while he ran towards Kisara. The then seemed to smirk as she then brought both her hands together and lightning arched around them and upward along her arms before sparking even along her hair and legs.

**"Raiton! Thunder Coil Jutsu!"** She called out and then slammed both her hands to the ground a massive coiling form of lightning heading strait for Naruto. The red haired boy growled to himself then quickly jumped up into a rolling spin and formed his Dark Fire, which spiraled with his body. Naruto's flaming form went into the coiling Lightning Attack and Fire and Lightning started to arch into one brilliant form as the flame was now moving with the Lightning making a tunnel...

**"Shadow Dragon CLAWS!!"** Naruto Called out appearing slightly scorched from the tunnel and swiped at Kisara, the girl was too getting more and more tired so she was unable to dodge the attack. Naruto slashed the front of her armored vest sideways, then upward, then diagnolly, then pushed forward with his claw's and hit a pressure point that hit Kisara. He then quickly kicked her feet out from under her, kicked her into the air, spun into a slash kick using the claws there, and brought his elbow down into her stomach knocking the breath from her. He then grabbed her vest and tossed her into the air, quickly formed one last fireball into his hands and unleashed the attack hurling at Kisara. The girl saw the attack coming and with what little strength she had left she lifted her arms into an X to block the fire from burning her completely, but, much to her astonishment, when it hit, it didn't hurt...

As she was sent to the ground Naruto panted heavily, even if he was only using a few Jutsu, that damn Dark Fire was starting to take it's toll on him again... _'Dammit, the Dark Fire is the only Jutsu I have I trust not to hurt Kisara... But it drains my Aura and that takes a lot longer to regenerate... Even with almost all my chakra intact I'm exhausted...'_ Naruto thought to himself then gawked as Kisara pushed herself back to her feet once more, her clothes all either charred or cut up from his last attack... _'She's not human... I swear she can't be human... Dammit, what OTHER girl can take this much punishment and still be getting up I swear!'_ Naruto thought to himself as the Silver Haired girl looked at him from her place, panting heavily also.

"N-not bad... Naru-kun... I don... I don't think I'll be going on anymore..." Kisara said panting and Naruto chuckled.

"Y-you know... It's pretty... Pretty amazing you were able to get up... I-i thought for sure... You'd be out for the count... After that last hit..." Naruto panted and Kisara smiled, a bit, though it was invisible thanks to her damnable mask...

"That last attack, for some reason... it didn't hurt so much Naru-kun... It was... Just... Warm..." Kisara said then fell backwards and into unconsciousness while Hayate looked at the two and smirked to himself before coughing.

"Winner of the Senventh match, Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared and Naruto grinned before passing out himself and Kakashi and Anko both jumped down to collect their students and carry them back up the stares. Just as they made it, the next names for the next match came up and Kairi grinned evilly.

**Kairi Inuzuka Vs. Kiba Inuzuka...**

The bloody red head grinned to herself as she jumped down into the ring, Kiba whooping loudly and following. "The eighth match of the Chunin Selection Exam semi-finals shall now commence..." Hayate stopped in order to cough slightly as he looked at the two. "Kairi, and Kiba Inuzuka... Begin!" He called out as Kiba grinned and ran towards Kairi the feral boy throwing a punch at her as she dodged it easily...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Roof...)

Nightmare chuckled as Naruto won, the passed out before looking to Tira. **"Come Tira, we have work to do..."** The mutated warrior said and jumped off the tower, Tira following as they easily made it to the ground.

"But I thought you wanted to watch all the matches?" Tira questioned and Nightmare chuckled darkly, turning his bi-colored eye's towards her.

**"I already know how these matches will end... Hinata will defeat her opponent, no matter who it is..."** The Dark Warrior said with an evil chuckle and then walked away from Tira, the pink eyed girl following him as he walked through the Forest of Death.

"Where to now Master?" She asked happily while admiring her ring blade and Nightmare took a thoughtful look, his mutated claw resting on his chin.

** "Unfortunately, we cannot attempt to gather more souls, lest we risk exposing ourselves... We have all the information on the genin that we'll need and more... The Lizardmen are all hard at work training... Or stuffing their ugly maws with food... And last but not least I have destroyed that... Did you just see that?"** Nightmare asked as he suddenly stopped, both his musings and his movement, making Tira pump into him and glare at her master for a second before looking around him and raise her brow.

"I don't see anything Master... Why are you stopping?" She questioned and Nightmare unsheathed Dark Seed and looked around warily... Thats when she saw it also, a flash of red, and then the clinking of metal. She was then knocked down by Nightmare as something flew over both their heads and landed nearby in a tree... Nightmare quickly got back to his feet and grasped the hilt of Dark Seed tightly, Tira looked at the same place as her master and tilted her head in confusion, a man, she supposed, with a long red tattered cloak was standing in a tree, his cloak billowing in the wind as his long black hair flowed with it, a red headband was wrapped around his head to keep his long bangs out of his red eyes...

**"So then... Exactly who the hell are you..."** Nightmare questioned of the figure that stood looking down on him with its blood colored eyes.

"..." The figure was silent, not a word said or sound made beyond the fluttering of his cloak as it then crouched down and lunged at the two once more, the flash of a golden claw the only warning as it attempted to take Nightmare's head off. Nightmare leaned back in time to save his neck and the figure flipped in the air, landing on his feet behind him and quickly un-holstered something from his right thigh and aimed it at the sword wielding monster. Nightmare barely had time to roll out of the way as several bullets now littered the ground where he had been and the demonic hell warrior narrowed his eye's upon the warrior.

He could now see that this person was very tall and had almost all of his skin covered by black leather pants and a coat, black combat boots adorned his feet with pointy golden plates attached to the feet and around the ankles. Several belts were around his waist with a holster on his right thigh, a golden clawed gauntlet covered his entire left hand and forearm, with a black leather glove covering his right hand... It was what was in his hand that concerned Nightmare however, it looked like the weapon that Dirge used, only with three barrels, and a key chain coming off the handle...

Nightmare gritted his teeth seeing only the pale skin around this persons nose and eyes, the rest covered either by the cloak or his head band... Those eyes were mocking him, he just knew it. Nightmare roared and rushed towards this warrior swinging his massive blade but the man in red sidestepped him and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground. Nightmare snarled as he twisted back to his feet and violet energy formed into his hand, lightning arching around it as he flung this energy outwards towards the warrior.

The cloaked being once more sidestepped the attack and then aimed his gun towards Nightmare only for Tira to nearly cut the mans head off. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY MASTER!!" She exclaimed loudly with an enraged look as she started to spin her ring blade in impossible directions towards the man in red who weaved in and out of the attacks before backhanding her with his clawed arm and glancing at Nightmare stoically. Nightmare rage got the better of him once more as he clenched his fist's over the hilt of Dark Seed and began to swing the blade at the man wildly, no form or reason, even as the man continued to evade him effortlessly, further enraging the mutated monster to the point of insanity as he then finally brought the sword down on the ground the man having flipped away to land in a crouch.

The man then quickly took out his gun and held it over his left arm and fired several shots, Nightmare used his mutated arms to take the shots and gritted his teeth in pain as his body pushed them out slowly. Before that was done however, the man was on the move again and spun using his claw he used an uppercut on Nightmare knocking him into the air as he then kicked Nightmare once, then twice sending the hell warrior flying into a tree, just as the bullets fell out of Nightmare's mutated right arm and to the ground.

_**"Master... Allow me to defeat him for you..."**_ Came Dark Seed's voice into Nightmare's mind and the hell night gritted his teeth.** "Destroy him for me!"** He growled out and the sword sent him an acknowledgment, Nightmare then stood up and glared at the warrior, even as Dark Seed took control over his mind, changing Nightmare's Eyes to match Dark Seed's...

Nightmare now under the control of Dark Seed stood up and crouched slowly before running forward and swinging his sword at the person before him. The man evaded it but Dark Seed used its own momentum to continue the swing, arching it around his back towards the mans legs making him jump into the air as then Dark Seed continued this same swing, finally connecting with the man's left shoulder and knocking him away, although Dark Seed was surprised it didn't seem to cut him...

"Cure..." The man said in a soft monotonous voice and green energy seemed to come from nowhere as it healed the warrior and he got up once more, surprising Dark Seed into astonishment. The warrior then glanced at Nightmare, the face he bore still unreadable, yet grim it seemed as then he holstered his gun and pushed his cape to flutter behind his body... The man closed his eye's and Dark Seed tensed, something wasn't right here... This man wasn't afraid of him... He wasn't normal...

"Limit Break..." The man said softly and Dark Seed's eyes widened as the man was then consumed by a black sphere. Then how the man, no, he was no longer a man in fact, now a monstrous beast stood in his place. His cloak now a loin cloth around its waist, the gauntlet further mutated into it's arm, the golden plates on his feet had vanished, save the ones around his ankles as his wolf like paws were now in their place, his hair became longer and spikier now colored bone white. His body was now covered in blue fur with black pants and a single black sleeve on his right arm back spikes forming off his shoulders, it had bone white fur on its chest and the head of some form of wolf or some other form of beast...

_**"What is this?"**_ Dark Seed questioned as the creature roared and lunged at him. Dark Seed weaved out of an attack from the beast as he lifted his blade then slammed the side into the beast knocking it to the side. The creature spin and somehow landed on it's feet snarling and roaring loudly as he charged forward at him once more and Dark Seed growled, then looked to the gauntlet on his own arm that started to glow making him raise a brow but forgot it as the creature hurled an energy ball at him. Dark Seed dodged the attack but the beast had used that as a diversion and slammed his hand into Dark Seed's gut knocking the hell night off the ground for a second, it then punched him in the face and finished its combo with an energy blast to Dark Seed's stomach, sending the demonic being hurtling into a tree. Dark Seed, used the blade of its sword to stop itself then spun around the tree to plant his feet into the face of the creature sending it flying back as he then leap off the tree and landed gracefully.

The creature skidded to a stop on its back then flipped to its feet and snarled at Dark Seed roaring angrily as it ran forward. _**"You... Your like me..."**_ Dark Seed softly said then placed its blade onto its back then grabbed the creature's hand's in a test of strength the two darkness empowered beings holding their own against one another. Dark Seed growled and then kicked the beast in the stomach quickly before slamming the back of his gauntlet into the beast sending it skidding. While all this was happening, Tira was simply gawking at the fight with her eyes wide and not feeling like interrupting a battle she was enjoying so much...

Dark Seed glared at the beast and raised a brow as he saw it then slowly change back into it's human form. Dark Seed then lost control as Nightmare retook hold of his body and stalked over to the red cloaked being, gripping the hilt of Dark Seed tightly. **"Who the hell are you?"** Nightmare demanded of the man who pushed himself back to his feet only for Dark Seed to be pointed at his throat in a threatening manor... **"This time... You will answer... Now tell me, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** Nightmare demanded and the man closed his eye's, silence reigned over the forest for a few second, then the man opened his blood red eye's to look into the eye's of Nightmare stoically...

"Vincent... Valentine..." The man said then leaned backwards, kicking Dark Seed up as he went then rolling to his feet and vanishing into the tree's too quickly for either Nightmare or Tira to see where this 'Vincent' went to... Nightmare's eye twitched and his body shook, he was just URGING Tira too make a sound so he could chop her into confetti, but for once the Bi-polar lass was silent, Nightmare screamed in frustration and slashed a tree knocking it down with a single swipe of Dark Seed, body shaking in pure rage his eye's glowering angrily at anything that moved.

**"Tira..."** Nightmare Growled and the girl gulped, she REALLY didn't wanna be on the receiving end of his ire at the moment.

"Y-yes master..." She stuttered slightly and Nightmare turned his deranged eye's to look at her.

**"We're Leaving..."** He growled and the pink eyed girl nodded her head slowly as Nightmare sheathed Dark Seed onto his back and the girl got up, quickly following after her master as he walked threw the forest and towards Konoha...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Chunin Exams...)

"The eighth match of the Chunin Selection Exam semi-Finals... Draw!" Hayate called out then coughed as both Kiba and an unconscious, but still smiling Kairi were carried away by the Medic Nin. "We shall now begin the Ninth match of the Chunin Selection Exam semi-finals..." Hayate called and looked up to that same screen, the other's following his view...

**Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Neji Hyuuga...**

Hinata saw the readouts, and then sighed to herself slightly. Hinata then jumped down into the ring, Neji soon following her moves and landed opposite her. "The ninth match, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga... Begin!" Hayate called out then moved out of the way as the two stared at one another, Hinata closing her eye's as Neji bored them into her.

"I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other... Lady Hinata." Neji said with a slight frown and Hinata opened her eyes to look at her cousin. "Before we begin..." Neji suddenly said and moved his foot for better traction. "There's something I have to point out to you..." Neji said simply and Hinata inwardly groaned, she knew where this was going... "You're not cut out to be a Shinobi... Withdraw from the match!" Neji ordered then was about to go on a tirade when Hinata's intire body language suddenly shifted and his eye's widened...

"You talk too much Niisan..." She said with an annoyed tone and what was still confusing many who knew her, no sign of a stutter. "And before you start, I already know your going to go on one of those famous rants about fate, destiny, and such... But can we please just skip it... I hear them enough as is..." Hinata asked then said with a frown and several people started to gawk at the girl, not the least of which was Neji...

"H-hinata?" Kurenai questioned to herself and Ino snickered to herself and saw the still unconscious Naruto smirk in his sleep. Neji gritted his teeth as he looked Hinata over, her body language had changed drastically from "Timid" to "Utterly BORED", his mind was trying to figure out how this change could have occurred when... His eye's widened as he remembered two others who had changed a significant deal compared to what they normally were.

"I see you figured it out Niisan..." Hinata said with a tilt of her head then moved the sleves of her jacket to reveal the restriction seals placed there.

"Oh shit... Crow trained a Hyuuga... This might be shorter than Naruto's match..." Kakashi said with wide eye's and Anko grinned at the gaping Kurenai.

"Looks like she's been keeping secrets!" Anko sing songed and Kurenai frowned glaring at her friend annoyedly. Hinata then bit both her thumbs and smeared blood on the seals on her wrist's then jumped up to put the one's on her ankle's without losing sight of Neji. She then finished by placing some on her neck and then formed a one handed seal.

**"Restriction Seal, KAI!"** She called out and the seals traveled along her body vanishing completely into her skin. "Alright now I'm ready..." Hinata said and Neji got into a Juuken style stance, Hinata however smirked and placed her hands on her shoulders, kneeling slightly with her arms in an X over her chest. _'What stance is that?'_ Neji wondered with a raised brow and then activated his Byakugan.

"Hmmm... Why isn't Hinata using Juuken like Neji?" Kakashi wondered and Ino grinned.

"Because, Crow-kun made a Taijutsu style for her thats able to match the Juuken style... Well... If your proficient at it at least..." Ino said then shrugged and a few people gawked. "What? Just because a style has been used for hundreds of years, does NOT mean it's the best style there is..." Ino said with a smile and Kurenai actually smirked, thinking to herself about how that fool Hiashi would react when he found out how strong Hinata really was.

"Humph, it doesn't matter what you do, Fate has decided that I will win here." Neji said from down below and once more Hinata seemed to look bored and wondered if her whole family had this thing with fate and Destiny...

"Um hm... If I've heard this rant once, I've heard it a million times... Can you please just come on and fight me already?" Hinata asked and Kakashi raised a brow while Neji growled angrily.

"What would you know! You who've lived a sheltered pampered life in the main branch!" He snarled and rushed at the girl who frowned and then shimmered as her skin turned a metallic color as Neji's fist's connected with her arms pushing her back slightly. The girl then moved her arms and punched into Neji's gut sending a wave of chakra with it and knocking the prodigy off his feet. The boy growled and then moved into another Juuken Stance and Hinata sighed forming a few hand seals and molding chakra around her skin in a similar way to the Chakra Shell.

**"Secret Jutsu, Steel Scales Jutsu!"** The girl exclaimed as then the Metallic look over her skin changed, now looking like scales were replacing her skin. "Lets see you get threw this Neji..." She said then arched her hands. **"Ninpou, Chakra Claws Jutsu!"** Hinata called as translucent blue claws appeared over her fingers and toes. Neji's eye's widened, that was the same thing Naruto used, the claws that is, the scales however were confusing the young prodigy as Hinata then moved towards Neji and moved her hands in a similar way to the Juuken, Neji frowned evading the attack then struck at her Tenketsu Points only to widen his eye's when it only closed them half way.

The girl sighed as she then struck the boy's Tenketsu in a similar move to the one Neji used, only it closed the Tenketsu around the one she hit as well as knocking him back slightly! "These claw's do more then just cut Niisan... They increase the effectiveness of the Juuken Style by focusing chakra into the finger's at a point, they narrow the space they have to hit, instead of a palm strike which send a minute burst to close a single Tenketsu point. I can send a concentrated burst of Chakra that instantaneously stops any Tenketsu near the attack point..." Hinata explained while Neji growled and rushed to attack the younger Hyuuga. He then started to throw multiple palm strikes at the girl intent on beating her in this match.

"It doesn't matter what tricks you use! Or what skill's you've gained! I will beat you here!" Neji growled as Hinata dodged a few of the attack from the boy and sighed to herself as a few of his moves actually hit her. _'What is this!? Why aren't her Tenketsu Closing properly?! Why is she still able to move, she should be on her back by now!'_ Neji thought to himself as he pulled back his fist aiming at Hinata's heart and the girls eye's snapped open as she caught him by the wrist and gritted her teeth holding his hand back.

"Niisan... It wouldn't be good for you to stop the Chakra flow to my heart... My father may be a bastard... But he's still a parent... And they really get mad when you hurt their kid..." Hinata strained as she held her cousins wrist and he used his other hand to try and strike her again. Hinata grabbed his other wrist and gritted her teeth before closing her eye's and activating the Byakugan. She then jumped while still holding Neji's wrist's and jabbed her feet into the Tenketsu Points of Neji's arm's using the claw's on her feet to focus the Chakra. Neji's eye's widened as the chakra was cut off from his hands, before Hinata then kicked him in the side of the head sending the fate obsessed Hyuuga flying to the side and Hinata landed and let out a breath.

"How are you able to stand up!" Neji demanded angrily and Hinata frowned. "Why are you able to block the Juuken! No one has ever beaten the Byakugan, how are you able to do this so easily!? How were you able to close the Tenketsu with your feet! No Hyuuga has ever managed that! Tell me how a failure like you has!?" Neji demanded and Hinata smiled despite his harsh words...

"Because... I've broken free of those Chains you believe bind us all... I am no longer bound by the Chains of Eternity..." She said wistfully and smiling to herself as she did. "I've been called weak, useless, and timid all my life, people always saying I'd become useless to the clan even as a leader..." Hinata said then looked at Neji. "But, my friend Crow didn't he never once said I was weak. He, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, they all believed in me even though I always thought I'd be weak, Crow gave me the strength and skill, but it was all of them who gave me the courage and conviction to do what I'm doing now..." Hinata told him and Neji frowned.

"What utter nonsense you're speaking... No one can break the chains of fate! They forever bind us all! There is nothing any of us can do to change that!" Neji stated and Hinata smiled still, though shook her head from side to side as she did.

"No, only a fool would believe in fate and Destiny... Crow's a prime example that Fate can be changed, that the future can be altered... Without him, I'd have never been able to be as strong as I am, nor Ino or Naruto... I can't imagine what we'd be like without him training us and giving us what we needed as people... Me it was confidence, Ino was too show her how to look beneath appearances, and Naruto... He showed him what it's like to have a family and friends that love and care for him..." Hinata said even as Neji gritted his teeth, his arms feeling numb, barely able to move.

"Quiet! Your mind has obviously been polluted by this infidel and his foolish views!" Neji stated angrily and Hinata sighed and shook her head once more.

"No, our family has just forgotten... There are no chains binding us..." Hinata said then crouched and looked at Neji. "At least... Not if you don't let them..." She said softly and ran forward towards the elder Hyuuga. **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"** Hinata said as Neji's eyes widened in shock. "Two palms!" She said hitting Neji. "Four Palms, Eight Palms!" She called out while hitting him twice more with the Juuken style. "Sixteen Palms! THIRTY TWO PALMS!" Hinata called out then brought her hands together and swirled chakra within them before pushing it with her hands. "Sixty Four Palms!" She called out and finished the technique... "Sorry Brother... But fate was wrong this time..." She said as Neji's eye's closed his head and body falling to the ground while Hinata let out a breath and placed her hands on her knee's while the two Jutsu she used both ended.

"Winner of the Ninth Match! Hinata Hyuuga!" Hayate called out and smiled to himself. _'At least one Hyuuga makes sense... Who knows... Maybe she'll be able to change that clan for the better someday...'_ Hayate thought smiling then looked as Med Nin came to take Neji like Tenten before him. "Alright, now for the tenth match of the Chunin Selection Exams Semi-finals!" Hayate called out and the crowd tensed as they looked to the screen above...

**Rock Lee Vs. Gaara of the Sand...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(If you think I'm typing the last fight, sorry, its the same as Cannon... If you think you got jipped in Hinata's fight, sorry but it's hard to right these fights out and I seriously wanna get past the Chunin exams soon...)

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Konoha...)

Nightmare looked around outside the forest of Death and was glad for once that no one was ever around this place as he then slowly changed back to Crow. Tira simply gawked watching her Master shrink to her size and then slowly form back into a normal human boy it seemed... "What are you staring at Tira?" Crow questioned with an annoyed tone as he pulled his glove over his right arm and started to look at her annoyedly.

"Y-you... Your hot!" She suddenly shouted as he pulled his mask down for the first time and grinned exposing sharp fanged teeth.

"I get that a lot." He said and Tira growled.

"From who! No one ogles MY master but me!" She shouted and Crow blinked then smirked imagining what Tira would do to the fan girls...

"Calm down Tira, I'm used to the attention from girls. Besides, we need to get home, my other servants need to meet you. Just let me explain what your doing with me." He said and Tira pouted, slinging her Ring Blade over one shoulder the two left walking home and Crow chuckled to himself as his eye's briefly flashed back into Nightmares eyes... "This will be fun..." He said darkly his right hand seeming to have trouble moving, as his forefinger and middle finger, and ring and pinkie fingers wouldn't stop moving together like only two fingers...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Chunin Exams...)

"Winner of the Tenth match, Gaara of the Sand Village..." Hayate said as Lee was taken by med nin and he then jumped over to the Hokage who sighed and stood up. "Will the winners of their matches please come forward..." Hayate asked then coughed and the genin did as asked, Naruto looking like he was half asleep somehow managed to yawn and look at the Hokage with a somewhat sleepy gaze.

"Those of you who remain have reached passed the second hurtle to becoming Chunin. You have each shown great skill... As mentioned earlier, the final round of the Chunin exams shall be in front of everyone, not just from Konoha, but visiting dignitaries and lords from all of the Shinobi nations shall come to watch you. As such, their will be a one month interlude before the Tournament even starts." The Hokage said and Temari voiced a complaint to the aging Hokage wondering why they had to wait a month. "Quite simple really. You have all fought today with great vigor, however, this has allowed anyone else here to see your skills, should you fight too soon, you will all know one another's moves. As such, we will wait one month before the final round... Anko if you would." The Aging Hokage questioned as the smirking snake lady came forward with a box in hand.

"Alright brats listen up! You each will take out a piece of paper with a number on it, then your going to tell us that number so we know who your opponent is..." Anko stated and the Genin all nodded. "Alright then come forward one at a time!" Anko said with a grin and Naruto stumbled forward and picked a number with a yawn. Once everyone had a number Anko grinned and held the box behind her back. "Alright from right to left call out your number's so Ibiki here can mark you down." Anko announced pointing a finger towards the man in black.

"1..." Ino said with her arms crossed.

"4." Temari said sounding annoyed.

"2." Hinata announced and her and Ino both blinked then groaned when they looked at one another...

"9..." Gaara said simply.

"5." Dirge said while tapping his foot.

"7..." Naruto said while trying to keep his eye's open.

"3." Shikamaru said bordely and then wished he could stare at the clouds...

"6..." Vergil said with his arms crossed while Dirge grinned behind his mask.

"Oh that won't end well..." The Onikage said with a shiver seeing Dirge and Vergil matched against one another... That meant things were going to be pretty brutal... he wondered if the damn arena would be able to stay in one piece if those two fought each other at full strength...

"So the Uchiha would be Eight, Alright then the matches are as such..." Anko said while taking the sheet from Ibiki and showing it to the group...

**Ino Yamanaka Vs. Hinata Hyuuga...**

**Shikamaru Nara Vs. Temari of the Sand...**

**Dirge Sparda Vs. Vergil Sparda...**

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sasuke Uchiha...**

**Gaara of the Sand Vs. Winner of round four...**

"Well now, good luck to all of you. I hope too see each of you in tip top condition for the finals next month. Dismissed!" Sarutobi called out and the Genin stayed for a few moments before dispersing and heading back to Konoha...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

--

**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**

_**One Month to train!**_

_**Raven Summoning Pact and Guardian of the Pain of Loss!**_

--

Current Geust Characters...

Link: Master Sword and Hylian Shield...

Vincent Valentine: Cerberus...


	16. Entering The Realm of Pain

Lord Pain: Finally we get to the next chapter! Soon I'll be free of the damn Chunin exams arc! And the readers will FINALLY learn a little about the Guardians of Pain! Right Sorrow? Hey, you jerk of a dead angel! Are you ignoring me? Fine then go with the disclaimer already...

(26 blinks in surprise then frowns at his boss before turning to the audience.)

26 Sorrow: If you've seen any of the other disclaimers you already know what I'm going to say... So just leave me alone...

Lord Pain: Okay... I think we stole this disclaimer from the last chapter or two but no matter, on with the show!

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 16...**

_**One month to train! Raven Summoning Pact and Guardian of the Pain of Loss!**_

"**Those who give themselves to pain... Can no longer play a mortals game... To no longer need a mortal name... To never have to feel a mortals pain... Yet still we live through this endless game... For this is it our greatest shame... That we gave up hope, and succumbed to pain..."**

**Poem of Pain, Verse 2... 26 Lord Pain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

**-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------**

(Konoha Hospital...)

Kisara sighed as she laid back in her hospital bed, a bored expression on her face clearly visible since the doctors forced her to remove her mask. What was surprising was that under her mask, where many expected to see scar's or some kind of disfigurement due to being Kakashi's daughter. What was under her mask however, was simply pale yet beautiful features she hid because it made her feel somewhat closer to her dad. When she was little he was always off on some mission so it was rare that she'd see him. So she started wearing the mask to be more like him...

"Hey Kisara!" Came Naruto's voice as he entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Kisara smiled to the boy and he seemed to halt in his place looking at her strangely... "You... Your not wearing your mask..." The boy said in surprise and Kisara giggled to herself seeing the look on his face.

"So, I do have a face under it ya' know." She said with a smile and Naruto chuckled lightly, placing his flowers in a vase nearby.

"Sorry, just never seen you without it. Guess I'm just too used to it... Plus... Your hair looks different..." Naruto said and Kisara sighed and pushed the hair from her right eye only for it to fall into her face once more.

"Without my headband, my hair falls into my face... I'm used to it only covering one of my eyes..." She muttered annoyedly then smiled to Naruto again. "So whats happening outside?" The girl asked and Naruto sighed.

"Not much, I'm fighting Sasuke in the finals, then that Gaara kid..." Naruto said and Kisara grimaced to herself.

"That won't end well..." She said and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck then looked at her sheepishly.

"So, no hard feelings about beating you up... Right?" Naruto asked with a slightly worried grin while look to Kisara who just giggled to herself. She was in a black sleeveless midriff baring shirt with mesh under it, and black shorts her somewhat lack of natural attire was making the poor boy a little nervous around her. The rest of her normal ninja wear was folded and/or laid out on a chair nearby.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, though you can probably make it up to me later." Kisara said sweetly and Naruto blinked then tilted his head.

"Uh, sure, what would you like?" He asked and Kisara took a mock thoughtful look.

"A date." She said aloud and Naruto nodded his head to her.

"Oh a date..." He said then blinked and gawked at her making her giggle to herself. "Wait... A DATE!" He shouted and Kisara's giggles turned into laughter. Naruto just stared at her for a bit and soon Kisara calmed down and smiled to the red haired boy happily.

"Yep." She said simply with Naruto continuing to gawk at her in disbelief.

"What brought this on? I beat the hell out of you and you want a date? Are you a masochist or something?" Naruto questioned of the girl and Kisara rolled her eyes with a coy smile still planted over her face.

"Nooo... Actually, I've always thought you were cute, and you've been my best friend since we we're both really little. Not only that but you treat me like I'm a person and not some kind of commodity like most boy's would." Kisara said and Naruto still gawked at her. "Uh, you okay?" She asked and waved her hand in front of the red haired boy's face only to giggle seeing as he seemed like he was unable to move. _'Kisara... Thinks I'm cute... She wants to go on a date with ME... The hottest girl in our class wants to go on a date with ME!'_ Were the only thoughts going threw the poor red heads mind as it went into temporary shutdown mode...

"Wow, not even been on our date or had a kiss yet and he's already speechless." Kisara said then snickered to herself, just as she was about to speak again, Kakashi walked into the room and blinked. "Oh hey Tousan..." Kisara said and Kakashi looked at the still dumbstruck Naruto.

"Whats with him?" The silver haired Jounin asked and Kisara whistled innocently.

"Nothing." She offered and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Right... Tell the truth this time." The man stated and Kisara huffed.

"Oh alright. He wanted to know if he could do anything to make up for beating me in the exams. I said he could take me on a date and he pretty mush stopped moving..." She stated and Kakashi was silent for a few moments...

"Oh is that all. I was afraid it was something bad." Kakashi said with a shrug then looked to the flowers on the desk. "From him?" He questioned pointing to the still out of it Naruto and Kisara nodded her head yes. "Hmm... I suppose I could have worse son in laws..." Kakashi mused with a smirk on under his mask while Kisara's face heated up.

"Tousan! I'm just going on a date with him! Not getting married!" Kisara shouted and Naruto suddenly moved.

"Married! What do you mean married!" He shouted then looked around and saw a snickering Kakashi and blushing Kisara. "What I miss?" He asked looking around and his sensei eye smiled.

"Oh nothing much. Just talking to Kisara about your little date..." Kakashi said and Naruto blushed also. "Oh before I forget Naruto, It looks like I'm going to be training Sasuke for the finals." Kakashi said and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I figured as much... Hopefully I can get Nissan to help me train a little..." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded his own head.

"Now that thats out of the way, I'd like to talk about this date your taking my daughter on..." Kakashi said with his eye's looking at Naruto darkly, an evil glint in his eyes. "I have only one rule for when you court my precious little girl..." Kakashi said stone serious and Naruto nodded his head slowly looking slightly fearful of what the man would say... "If you get in late, try not to wake me up..." He said and got up leaving Kisara to blush realizing what he was talking about.

"DADDY I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!!!" Kisara shouted towards Kakashi's retreating and snickering form loving to play with the kids heads. Besides, he trusted his daughter, and he knew Naruto wasn't a pervert or lech like he was... So he wouldn't threaten the poor boy... This time at least... Back in the room Kisara was blushing furiously while Naruto just gawked...

"Your dad is weird..." He said simply and Kisara huffed and nodded her head in agreement. "But when should I take you on that date?" Naruto asked and Kisara blinked then smiled.

"Not sure... I'll let you know when though... Don't need you worrying about making everything perfect when you need to be training for your match." Kisara stated and Naruto nodded his head, arms behind his back. "Oh, and don't do anything really outrages on our date Naruto. Something simple will work just fine." The girl said and Naruto nodded his head and then walked out with a thoughtful look on his face, heading home...

--

(Naruto's home/ Nindo Hotel...)

Naruto walked into his home and his eye's widened in shock. The place looked brand new, the wall's were finally clean, the sealing had no holes in it, the floor was covered in a nice new carpet, basically the inside was no longer a mess! "Whoa... Niisan's been busy..." Naruto whispered to himself then saw Sable walking from a hall, Crow's usual goggles on his own head instead... "Why are you wearing those?" Naruto questioned and the black clad ninja looked at him.

"I like them..." He said with a shrug and walked over to a desk and started to dig around.

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned and Sable sighed.

"I'm looking for the registry book, Master Iyoku wants me to make sure it's ready when all those feudal lords and such want to find rooms. He went into overdrive fixing up the place, just so we could "Milk a good cash cow" without waiting for the next exam in Konoha." Sable explained while pulling a book from the desk and laying it out, he then walked into a storage room and moved a chair behind the desk and sat down.

"So he's made you manager or something like that?" Naruto questioned and Sable nodded his head to the boy. "Why?" Naruto asked confused with the logic and Sable shrugged his shoulders.

"Haku's our medical worker, Zabuza's is always going on missions, Luna, Setsuka, and Tira are our maids, Master is cooking, so we basically needed me to be the one to manage who gets what room..." Sable said and Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"Who the hell are Setsuka and Tira?" He questioned and Sable flinched beneath his mask.

"Shit... Wasn't supposed to mention them..." He muttered to himself quietly. "Well, Setsuka's one of Master's original students, and Tira is another of his servants..." Sable offered and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why don't I know them?" He asked and Sable gulped but was saved by Crow as he answered from a hallway.

"Because it was on a need to know basis... And now you know." Crow offered and Naruto turned only to raise a brow seeing the new attire his brother was wearing.

His headband was changed too now have two horns coming off the sides and pointing backwards, two pads coming down from it over his cheeks, the same black shirt he had before with his mask still on, and the same mirror he found in the forest around his upper chest. Armored gloves with his gauntlet 'Madness' on his Left arm, Dark Seed hanging on his back its eye closed, a pair of black leather shoulder pads with straps around his chest and back to hold them on. His blue sash remained only now he had black leather armor on his hips with a weapon pouch at the small of his back, black shorts that go below his knees, a kunai case on his right thigh, black leather armor on his shins, with his normal black and blue sandals.

"Uh... Crow... Whats with the new look?" Naruto questioned and his brother looked at himself and then at Naruto and shrugged.

"Felt like a change was in order..." The teen replied then walked over to Sable who flinched under his masters gaze. "You can go help Luna with making the rooms presentable..." He said simply and Sable let out a relieved breath and walked off. "Now then, I'm sure you have some questions Naruto, so fire away..." Crow said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, whose Tira?" He asked and Crow pointed to a girl walking out of a hall whistling a tune with her ring blade slung over one shoulder and the bloody head of some animal in hand... "Uhhh... Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked and Crow sighed.

"She's crazy, bi-polar... And likes to kill things..." Crow said and Naruto winced.

"Yikes... Not a good combination huh Niisan?" Naruto asked and Crow shook his head. "Okay, then whose Setsuka?" Naruto questioned and Crow sighed.

"My first apprentice, she's asleep at the moment or I'd introduce you properly. However she was very tired after I went and brought her to the village..." Crow explained and Naruto made an O with his mouth and looked around.

"How did you finish the place so quickly?" He asked and Crow smirked.

"My Jigokugan." The boy said and Naruto raised a brow as he looked at his brother.

"Jigokugan?" He questioned and Crow chuckled.

"Blood Cross Eye is too... Long and annoying to say. So I decided for Jigokuugan (Hells Eye) instead." The boy explained and Naruto frowned but didn't make a comment on the name. "But enough about that, what can I help you with Ototou?" The teen asked and Naruto blushed.

"Well... Besides needing training for the Chunin Exam finals... Kisara asked me for a date after the finals..." He said and Crow grinned widely.

"HA! Now that is a good idea, you really need to get out more, and she's like the cutest girl in your age group... Well... She and Hinata... Maybe Ino... But you get my point. Good job!" Crow said giving a thumbs up and Naruto gave him a strange look.

"Uh... yeah... Problem is I have no idea what to do with Kisara on a date... I mean, most places won't even let me in, so how am I gonna take her someplace nice?" Naruto questioned making Crow chuckle.

"You won't." He said and Naruto let out a sigh. "Instead, I'd say bring her here and make dinner yourself." The teen said and Naruto raised a brow. "You know how to cook right?" Crow questioned and Naruto nodded his head. "It's more romantic to make a girl dinner yourself, not to mention we could clear the place out or find you a... Private... Room for your special evening." Crow suggested and Naruto smiled.

"Sounds good... But we're not doing anything perverted so get that out of your head Niisan..." Naruto said thoughtfully then stated and Crow sighed to himself looking disappointed.

"Can't blame me for trying..." Crow said and Naruto smirked.

"Wanna bet..." he said and Crow chuckled to himself.

"Oh alright. But as for your training, I think we should head over to the bath houses. I know a guy who'd be perfect for the job." Crow said and Naruto blinked and remembered the note from Axel.

"Oh right, Niisan, do you have my family Summoning Contract?" The red head asked and Crow blinked and took a thoughtful look before nodding his head.

"So thats why mom had it... Yes I do." Crow muttered to himself then told the boy who grinned.

"Cool. Then we need to stop by some other places on the way to the hot springs. My clan scrolls are being held by some friends." Naruto said while turning to the door and Crow shrugged, grabbed something from a desk and then shouted at Sable to come get back to the main room while he was out.

--

Later found Naruto and Crow going around the village, gathering the scrolls from the people who had been holding them. Mister Ichiraku was all too happy to help, and while it took some coaxing, getting the one from Tenten's dad was a bit more troublesome as they had to actually show him the Kamigan, however after he did, the man told him he'd need some grieves if he wanted to fully utilize the Uzumaki clan style, which Naruto would have to buy later seeing as Crow didn't want to waist too much time at the weapons shop. Naruto figured it was because he didn't want to spend money when he could make a pair easily enough.

And getting the last one from the old Hokage was the most annoying part. Seeing as the old man had said for him to master all the family Taijutsu before trying to learn the family Jutsu's. "I still can't figure out why you want us to go to the bath houses... What kind of teacher would be hanging around at a place like this..." Naruto mumbled while Crow had the five scrolls, which included the one from himself and the Onikage of course, all of which were tied to a rope and hanging off his back.

"Like I said there's a man here that could help train you... Thats why..." Crow said with a bored tone and looking off into the distance before eye smiling. "Ahhh... The bath houses... Good times..." Crow said with a nod to himself and Naruto frowned looking at him with a glare.

"How do you even have Fan girls? Your the most perverted guy in all of Konoha!" He asked then exclaimed and Crow shrugged.

"Really, it's because of the fact they think I'm cute, and really strong, kinda like Tira who wants to ravage me in my sleep or something... What... Konoha Girls may all look hot but almost all of them are really just superficial..." Crow said and Naruto blinked then glared at him angrily. "I said most... Kisara and the clan girls aren't... Save Haruno... she's just a bitch..." He said then added as an after thought and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Got me there... Though Sakura isn't THAT bad..." He said as they entered the bath houses and looked around. "So where is this guy?" Naruto questioned and Crow's eye's widened as he lunged forward and knelled.

"Jiraiya-Sama!" He said as he knelled behind the man who turned.

"Huh?" An old man with long spiky white haired pulled back asked, red tear like marks coming down his face, a horned Hittai-ate with the Kanji for oil on his head. He wore a mesh body suit under green robes, green plates on the back of each fist, a long red vest over top it, wooden sandals, and a large scroll was tied to his back. The man turned around and grinned seeing Crow before slapping him on the back.

"Hey Crow! Long time! Nice seeing ya again!" The man exclaimed then both looked around while Naruto wondered what the hell they were doing... "No angry girls here. So what brings you to the hot springs today, more research?" Jiraiya said lowly then asked with a grin and Crow shook his head then looked around and pulled a scroll from somewhere on his person.

"Info on some really cute girls..." He said simply and handed it to a grinning Jiraiya who put the scroll into his vest. "But I'm really here because the Sandaime sent us here to train. He said there was a teacher around here to help me with Naruto." Crow said and Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a frown before cupping his chin in thought.

"Is he like us?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto finally remembered why Jiraiya sounded familiar!

"Wait a minute! Your the bastard Perv who made Niisan more of a pervert!" Naruto shouted and Jiraiya frowned.

"I'm not just any old Perv boy! I'm A MEGA PERV!!!" Jiraiya said then exclaimed while striking a pose and suddenly Crow had a little orange book out while Naruto gapped at them both. "Hey are you even listening to me Crow!" The Sannin questioned and Crow blinked then looked at him boredly.

"You say something?" He questioned in a Kakashi type style and both Naruto and Jiraiya fell over backwards while the boy put his orange book somewhere in his sash. "Now then Jiraiya-Sama, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son..." Crow said and Jiraiya sat up to look at Naruto thoughtfully.

"Really now, thats Minato's kid..." Jiraiya said looking at the red head who flinched with a slight pained look thinking of what had become of his father...

"Um-hm... And I was bringing him here because I couldn't think of anyone better to train him that the man who trained the Legendary Fourth Hokage himself..." Crow said while inwardly chuckling as he stroked the Sannin's ego to get what he wanted.

"Well of course! No one is greater than I, the great Gama Sage Jiraiya himself! Legendary for winning the hearts of ladies from all over the world!!" Jiraiya exclaimed and Naruto growled at him angrily still hating most perverts... Crow wasn't included because he controlled himself to looking and not touching like Some perverts couldn't seem to help...

"Shut up pervert... Niisan why do I have to train under this Ero Sannin?" Naruto questioned and Jiraiya balked at him and looked at him angrily.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose you know someone better suited to teach you huh?" Jiraiya questioned with his arms crossed and Naruto nodded glaring into the spiky white haired mans eyes.

"Well Niisan has been teaching me since I was six, I bet I can learn more from him than you!" Naruto stated and Crow cleared his throat and the two turned to him.

"Actually Naruto, I'm going to help Hinata a little more. You're more than strong enough to take down most enemies. But your gonna need to sign your Summoning Contract and learn your family Jutsu. Jiraiya may be the worlds biggest pervert, but he's also a great teacher and he's better suited to teach you than I am..." Crow said while thinking of his plans for the future, and the gift he was working on in the basement...

"Alright... But I don't like it. So whats my summon anyways?" Naruto said then asked and both men spoke at the same exact time.

"Crows/Toads..." After which the two blinked and glared at one another heatedly.

"What do you mean Toads? Sorry Jiraiya-Sama, but Crow's could kick their slimy asses any day of the week." Crow stated with his arms crossed and Jiraiya growled.

"No way! Toads are the greatest, they can crush any foe, besides his father used toads!" Jiraiya exclaimed and Crow felt a vein bulge in his forehead.

"But Crows are his family's Summon!" Crow stated and then both looked to the red head who sweat dropped seeing the intense looks they were giving him...

"Alright Ototou, looks like your gonna have to pick between the coolness of the Crow summons..." Crow said then Jiraiya came in to push Crow out of the way.

"Or the sheer size, power, and usefulness of the Toads Summons!" Jiraiya exclaimed and Crow and he both glared at one another while Naruto took a thoughtful look, eyes closed in thought as he wondered about each contracts ups and downs...

"What Element does each use? And what kind of abilities?" He asked and Crow sighed.

"Crow's are Wind and Metal users. They can use their wings to create massive gusts of gale like winds that can even make a hurricane. If they have metal feathers, they can be heated with Dark Fire to make flaming projectiles and some have four wings so they can fly and throw Feather Shuriken at the same time... If they have another body part made of metal they can use that more effectively to attack by cutting or stabbing an enemy... Obviously they can fly and make great scouts and spy's, also being useful for travel over water..." Crow explained and Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Toads are Water and Earth Summons. The toad contract gives you some exclusive Jutsu like being able to make a large swamp to engulf the enemy. Or summon the stomach of the great mountain toad to devour them! Or even have them shoot out balls of water or oil which you can set on fire! Toads are also generally more combat oriented than some bird brained crows." Jiraiya stated and Crow glared at him for the shot at his favorite animal and primary summon.

"Okay... What ups and downs do Crows and Toads have?" Naruto questioned and Crow sighed.

"In order to summon Crows, you have to face the darkest part of yourself, you have to confront your deepest inner most fears and doubts and beat them back into the darkness forever. However once done the Crows grant you a special weapon like my Murasame and if your an Uzumaki I here they awaken the true form of Vengeance, making him even more powerful and useful in combat." Crow explained then smirked smugly towards Jiraiya.

"Oh brother! With Toads you can instantly summon the smaller summons. They can carry you around if their the medium sized ones like my own and they sometimes even have weapons to use against enemies! Only the boss needs a test unlike those picky Crows! But Bunta ain't no fool, his test's are always supper hard, and if you manage to pass he'll make you his subordinate!" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly and Naruto frowned...

"I'm going with the Crows..." He deadpanned and Crow made a victory sign with his hand and grinned at the sulking Jiraiya who muttered something intelligible.

"Alright Ototou, just prick your finger and sign your name on this Scroll, then add a little chakra too it so they recognize your signiture." Crow said unraveling the largest of the Uzumaki clan scrolls to show a long list of names, with Iyoku Onizuka being the last name below Kushina Uzumaki... Naruto looked sadly to his mother name for a few seconds and wondered what she was like... Naruto shook his head as he then bit his thumb and wrote his own name down on the scroll and applied some chakra to it.

"Now what?" Naruto asked as Crow rolled the scroll up and placed it with the other Uzumaki Clan scrolls.

"Now bite your finger and follow these seals..." Crow said and then bit his own finger, slowly showing Naruto the seals. "Then you add some chakra, try to use as much as possible but retaining some in your reserves..." Crow said before placing his hands on the ground a seal of some kind appearing beneath his hands. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He called out and a large plume of smoke appeared as the same black bird he summoned to fight Orochimaru appeared behind him, its four wings folded and its eyes trained on Naruto who gawked.

"Cool..." He said and Jiraiya muttered something about Toads still being better. "So then... I follow these seals..." Naruto muttered to himself forming the seals he had watched Crow use and then placed his hand onto the Ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He exclaimed and in a puff of smoke they all looked down and Jiraiya snickered while Crow backed away slowly his summon doing the same and Naruto frowning.

The "Crow" Naruto summoned was actually a Raven, it was approximately ten inches long from Tail tip to beak, and twelve inches tall from its talons to its head. With four blood red eyes and no other visible feature, the individual feathers were all indistinguishable from the beak or the talons as the whole damn bird was just solid black save its eyes... "Damn, whys mine so much smaller than Niisan's?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya knelled down and grinned at the bird.

"See, with the amount of chakra you just used to summon this puny little thing, You could have summoned a massive..." Before Jiraiya could finish the "Puny" Raven flew into the air and beat its wings once, the winds that came off them however were strong enough to send Jiraiya flying into the steaming waters of the Hot springs only to jump out screaming about how hot it was while Naruto gawked.

**"Who's puny now..."** Came the monotone drawl of a female's voice and Naruto looked at the Raven with a dumbfounded expression. **"You the new summoner?"** It asked and he nodded with a jerking movement as the Raven then flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. **"Okay... An Uzumaki... Good, I was getting sick of that pervert Iyoku anyways... My names Branwen, Mother of most of the other Crows and Ravens... Save my mate Negrado and a few others..."** Branwen said and Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Your that guy's mom... But your so..." Naruto said looking to the large bird behind Crow and Branwen nodded her head and sighed.

**"Small? I get that a lot... Let me slip into a more comfortable form and I'll explain about the test you'll have to take to become our true summoner."** Branwen said then flew into the air and spin into a black twister, soon the twister stopped, and where Branwen had been, was now a beautiful woman.

She had pale alabaster skin, with full lips colored the deepest red possible, her eye's were like twin pools of blood with thin black lines trailing down her cheeks like ebony tears. Her long black hair had some black feathers weaved into it almost like they were coming off her head. She wore a long black cloak with a skull broach that held ruby eyes, some feather coming off the shoulders of the cloak, much like her hair seemed almost like they were apart of it. She wore a black shirt, with a black leather corset that had silver trimming in the shape of thorny vines, thigh high black boots with three inch metal spiked heels, a pair of long black fingerless gloves with silver bracelets that had rubies in them also, feather coming off the back of the bracelets up her arm. Her finger and toenails were painted dark red near black liker her lips, with a short skirt over her hips and a jewel encrusted chain belt with dark rubies in it also...

"OH MY GOD!! I WANT THE CROW CONTRACT NOW!!!"Jiraiya shouted seeing the girl a perverted glint in his eyes and Branwen frowned and folded her arms over her well endowed chest.

**"Karasu, please get rid of him for me..."** Branwen asked and the only other Crow in the area nodded its head to its mother and flew into the air with two of its wings, then began throwing metal feathers with it's extra set towards and now screaming Jiraiya. **"I hate perverts..."** Branwen said with a frown even as Naruto continued to gawk at her

"How did you turn into a human?" Naruto questioned and Branwen simply looked at the boy.

**"Thats easy enough to do, I WAS Human once... At least I was a long time ago..."** Branwen said with a pained tone and Naruto blinked looking at her sadly.

"Sorry." He offered and Branwen shrugged.

**"Your not the first to ask, you definitely won't be the last... I'm used to it..."** She said and Naruto sighed looking at the ground. **"Still, thats not why I'm here. I'm here to give you your test... Well... Sort of... The Test actually takes place in a world called the "Eternal Plain" better known as the "Realm of Pain"..."** Branwen said and Naruto's eye's widened.

"Uh uh, no way! I'm not going anywhere NEAR that place! I already had to deal with three of those immortal sons of bitches! I'm not taking them ALL on at once!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes and Branwen raised a delicate brow then sighed.

**"Sorry, but as soon as you summoned me you had to. Plus, as luck would have it their not immortal in their own world..."** Branwen offered and Naruto gave her a what the fuck look on his face. **"Yeah, turns out that their only "Immortal" so long as someone suffers from their pain. Which in a world like this one, is pretty much assured, in their world Pain no longer exists for them. So their actually no more powerful than a normal human there..."** Branwen explained with a smirk and Naruto could only gawk at her.

"So let me get this straight... They feed off of Pain, in order to become more powerful in the mortal world... Right?" He asked and Branwen nodded. "But in their own world, their no more dangerous than any other humans... Right?" He asked and Branwen took a thoughtful look...

**"Yes and No... Lord Pain himself is more powerful than anyone else in that Realm... But thats because of the fact that he's the "Devil of Pain" created by Kami for some reason or another..."** Branwen said her arms crossed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so their boss isn't affected by the rules of his world, figures, but what I want to know is can I KILL them in that world?" Naruto questioned and Branwen placed a hand on her chin in thought while Karasu landed behind her and pecked at her check. The woman lifted hand and pet Karasu on the side of his head, the bird making a soft sound as she did.

**"Yes your a good boy for helping... Yes you can go home now... And yes you can kill them Naruto... It's just harder to kill a G.O.P. than it is to kill a normal human..."** Branwen said first to Karasu, then to Naruto as the bird vanished in a plume of smoke. Before Naruto was to speak again Branwen glared at the retreating figure of Crow and snarled. **"Move one more Inch Lech and I personally castrate you with a rusty kunai..."** Came her deadly voice and Crow stiffened before turning to look at her and chuckled nervously before sitting down with a sullen look.

"You don't have to threaten me you know..." Crow grumbled and Branwen narrowed her eyes on the boy.

**"Maybe, and you could have given Naruto this Contract a long time ago... Why the wait? We told you we're the Uzumaki clan Summon when your mother let you sign..."** Branwen stated and Crow looked at her with an annoyed look.

"I was six... How the hell am I supposed to remember what the hell you told me?" He questioned and Branwen managed a sheepish look.

**"Point Taken... I won't hurt you then. But make Naruto some grieves right this instant. It's bad enough he probably doesn't know how to use his clan style, he will need them for this test if I know those bastard guardians..."** Branwen said then ordered and Crow looked around and shrugged. **"Use these..."** Branwen said with a sigh, tossing some feathers at Crow that hit the ground with a clinking sound. Crow mumbled about bossy Bird-Bitches but then concentrated Chakra to his eyes activating the Jigokugan's first state and looked at the feathers then clapped his hands together his eyes changing to the second state, he then placed them on the ground and quickly switched them to the third state allowing him to change the feathers into a pair of grieves.

These were like his gauntlets in that the three frontal more deadly blades were inside of thick red plating that would sit on the top of his foot. Another obsidian colored blade was located at the back of his foot that was shaped like a half moon with thick red plating there, with black armor plating covering the sides of the grieves to protect the feet but leaving the sole bare to keep traction up. "Hey, those match my gauntlets..." Naruto said surprised and heard Vulpina in his head saying something about that being obvious making him frown.

"Of course they do, if they didn't you would look silly wearing them..." Crow told the red head and Naruto growled angrily.

**"Enough about fashion... Got enough of that from my best friend when I was human..."** Branwen ordered then muttered to herself annoyedly. Crow shrugged and scooted the Grieves over to Naruto and the boy muttered something intelligible while pulling them on over his sandals. Naruto then focused some chakra to the Grieves and the obsidian blades from the front came out, looking like three claws just like the blades in his gauntlets, only with the middle blade longer and thicker than the two on the sides. **"Now then Naruto, your test begins now, it's simple really, you go into the Realm of Pain and face the fear and doubt in your heart... Then we strengthen Vengeance and you get a little tougher... Yeah..."** Branwen said while sounding less than enthused and then started forming hand seals and placed one onto the ground. **"Netherworld Gate, Open !"** She called out and a black vortex appeared and pulled Naruto in, then closed and Branwen let out a sigh.

"So... What now?" Crow asked and Branwen smirked looking at him evilly. "Aw shit." Crow muttered to himself and jumped to his feet and ran, Branwen smirking as she turned back into a raven and flew after him...

--

Naruto groaned in pain as he sat up rubbing a bump on his head with a grimace. "Thats the last time I let myself get pulled into weird portals..." He muttered to himself then opened one eye only to open the other in surprise. "Oh my god..." Naruto said softly while getting up to his feet and looking around his mouth slightly agape and eyes widening in horror.

The place he found himself in was beyond abnormal, the land was broken up into small patches floating around the vast expanse of an near endless void of black and purple fog or shadows of some kind. The ground itself was a dark brown color, near to black but just lacking, with gray stone pathways that stretched until the end of each mass of land, dead trees that were white and curved, skeletons and still rotting corpses hanging from their branches. The bushes were mostly thorns of some kind, with flesh hanging off some of them with blood seeming to sustain them instead of water, much like the trees. Naruto turned around with a grimace, and wished he hadn't when he saw the home of the Guardians of Pain looked like itself, at least what he could only guess was their home...

It was a massive village, hence it was no doubt Garandougakure, The Village hidden in the void... Naruto nearly groaned when he realized that they had been literal when they named the place. However even that wouldn't prepare a person for the way this village looked. There were numerous towers surrounding the village, resting upon their own mass of land each, the towers were made of obsidian it seemed, with white marble columns resting around the base of the towers and forming a door on each, a twisted window being the only signs that it had any other color, the windows each having a horrific depiction of some form of torture. At the top of each of these towers was a chain however, each chain made of the blackest metal Naruto had ever seen that stretched to the center of the Village, with other chains forming a circle at point to connect them all like a spider's web where they finally drooped down into the large building in the center of the Village.

An enormous Colosseum of some sort near the center in place of a Kage-tower. The Colosseum was made like the towers, being of primarily black obsidian but this had white marble columns lining the doors, and windows, one on each side instead of surrounding the base of it. Then hanging from pedestals of the Colosseum were ghastly statues depicting tortures no man, woman nor child should ever have to face. The buildings of this horrid place were far worse off than those of what Naruto guessed belonged to each individual Guardian of Pain. They were all burnt, or from what Naruto could make out, in pieces, some even having an impossibly twisted and gruesome design.

While Naruto continued to look at the place with a horrified fascination a cawing sound brought him back to reality while a black bird landed on his shoulders. Its beak and talons were made of black steel, with soft black feathers and two luminescent green eyes. "Who might you be?" Naruto questioned while reaching up and petting the bed only to hear a voice in his head. "Azreal?" He questioned and the bird nodded its head once and he heard something in his head once more. "Your named after the Angel of Death?" Naruto questioned and Azreal nodded his head to the red head once more... "Your mom has a thing for the Gothic and morbid huh?" Naruto asked and Azrael nodded his head to the boy then looked over to "Garandougakure" and flew into the air. "Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted and ran after the bird.

The Crow flew into the village, passed a large gate that had two statues carved from obsidian that looked like fallen angels, their wings made only from bone and grizzly wounds visible on them. Naruto grimaced just passing them then felt his eye's widen as he looked around the world of the Guardians of Pain a little more closely. All in all it wouldn't seem like much, but now Naruto could see that several of the doors on these buildings had a name, not the first name but a surname for some reason, almost like...

_"They hold Family dishonor an' shame..."_ Came a voice and Naruto skidded to a halt Azrael flying down to land on his shoulder. Naruto looked around for the voice then jumped back when something appeared from the darkness of his own shadow. The being was wrapped entirely by black leather bands, with it's entire right arm and some of the shoulder and neck, were covered by black ice, a pair of Kunai embedded in its back directly at the shoulder blades. His posture was somewhat slouched, his arms hanging down farther than they should, with his head tilted to one side.

"What the hell..." Naruto wondered seeing as he felt like he knew this person, the sense of Deja-Vu starting to creep him out. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned and the person looked at Azrael which cawed at him angrily.

_"This one has no name... We are simply called Number 10 the pain of Loneliness..."_ The GOP said simply and Naruto shook, this one he knew a little too well... _"You Uzumaki..."_ The GOP stated and Naruto nodded his head warily, not quite trusting this pain. _"You head to tower of Loss... Loss you first test... Then Hope... Last is this one..."_ Loneliness said simply then pointed to the Sixth Tower on the left of the entrance. _"Go now... We fight soon enough... Then you die..."_ Loneliness said then dropped back into the shadows leaving Naruto to look at the tower he had pointed to...

"Well... That was creepy... But... I might as well check it out..." Naruto said more to himself than anything then ran towards the tower, Azrael taking flight as he did and following the young red haired boy. As Naruto came closer to the building he started to notice that some of the houses had chains, barbed wire, or other such things covering them, making Naruto wonder exactly what they did... He shook his head of that thought however and continued on towards the tower. When he reached it he grimaced as the depiction above the door showed someone being devoured by darkness.

"Pain of Loss... Figures..." He muttered to himself and walked into the tower and looked around only to see a vast tower with numerous stairs. "Great, not only do I have to fight this thing, but they expect me to walk all the way here, then walk all the way up this damn tower... Who built this damn place?" Naruto wondered with an annoyed scowl but walked towards the stair anyways only to step back as the air cracked around him and eight Hell-Dancers jumped from the air and twisted their bodies into an unknown beat. "Hmm... So then, I've got to deal with you guys, fight the Pains of Loss, Loneliness, and Hope, all in order to summon the Crows?" Naruto wondered and felt his eye twitch. "Damn toads are starting to sound better by the second!" He growled forcing the claw like blades on his Gauntlets and Grieves to unlock as he crouched. "Okay then, show me what you skull heads can really do!" Naruto shouted and lunged towards the Hell-Dancers.

Naruto rolled under the dance like strikes of the first few Hell Dancer's then kicked one in the lower jaw, making it smash the disk in it's mouth and turn to dust as he flipped backwards and dropped down to sweep the feet of any nearby Hell-Dancers. However the beast's jumped away from him in time and then lunged at him striking out at him with their sharp hands. Naruto cursed and jumped over one of the Dancers then brought his foot down smashing another's head in and crushing its own disk. Just as one was coming at him from behind Naruto lifted his hand, smashing the disk in its mouth with an annoyed look on his face as the five remaining Dancers all swayed towards him and made the red head smirk. "You guys really don't know when to quit huh?" Naruto quipped dryly and leaned back as another Dancer tried to swipe him and he unlocked the blades in the front of his grieves and gauntlets while he then went into a rolling flip kick that smashed the disk in its mouth.

Naruto then ducked under another Dancer's strike and cursed as another started that damn spinning attack from the side and he had to roll out of the way. The boy grunted as his right shoulder was pierced from behind and the boy elbowed the one behind him with his gauntlets reversed blade. Naruto then spun on his heel and slammed his fist into the disk in his mouth, the bladed claws of his gauntlets shattering the disk and leaving only three Hell-Dancers for the boy to deal with. Naruto smirked to himself but grimaced as the cut in his shoulder ached, that is until Volpina's Chakra came and started it's healing process. _"Thanks Vol..."_ The boy thought to the fox living in his stomach.

_**"No problem."**_ The girl answered as Naruto leaned back to avoid a sharp hand from one of the Hell-Dancers then side kicked it in the face smashing its own disk. The boy then jumped over another and ducked when the other tried to slice him from the front. The red haired boy then flipped up and punched the Hell-Dancer in the stomach, then punched the Dancer in the chin smashing the disk in its mouth as it like its brethren fell turning back into sand. Naruto then turned one eye to look at the last Hell-Dancer and raised a brow as it started to bulge. "What the fuck..." Naruto said softly to himself as then the Hell-Dancer's skin started to stretch it head also changing.

The skull like head turned pitch black, with two deep red jewels now resting in its skull and violet carvings throughout its skeletal body. The Disk in its mouth seemed to spin then vanished, reappearing on its back and stretching into some kind of obsidian body armor that only covered its upper torso and had glowing violet carvings in it. The cloth it had been wearing before had now stretched the hood covering the back of the creatures skull and trailing down its arms and back. With its skin seeming to have melted away and new strip's of cloth wrapped around its forearms and shins. Its feet and hands were too long to be normal, with tight bands wrapped around them forming sharp blades out of its own bony limbs.(1)

"What the fuck is that..." Naruto wondered as the creature then started to stretch once more before lowering down on all fours and letting out a long moaning sound as a dark mist began to surround the transformed Hell-Dancer. Before Naruto could ponder what was going on the creature jumped up above Naruto and climbed the wall before vanishing into a dark mist. "Okay... What just happened?" Naruto questioned and he heard Vulpina pipe in her two scents.

_**"I think that what just happened is that particular Hell-Dancer just changed into the second stage of its life cycle..."**_ The Hell fox explained and Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

_"Uhh... Life Cycle?"_ The boy questioned and Vulpina sighed.

_**"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know about that. Basically a Hell Type Demon of this breed has a Life Cycle. Hell-Dancer's change into what you just saw, a Hell-Abyss. Hell-Blade's turn into Hell-Knight's. Hell-Raiser's change into Hell-Shaman's. Supposedly there's even a final stage of life for them beyond that but it's either rare or never happened before... But I suggest we find this Guardian and get out of here, this world creeps me out..."**_ Vulpina said and Naruto smirked as he could almost feel her shiver.

"Alright, but I wonder if that Hell-Abyss thing will show up again..." Naruto wondered aloud and then heard Vulpina shout at him. "Alright I'm going, sheesh..." Naruto muttered and walked around the room, then Azrael flew in and up to a lever up above the stained glass window and pushed down with his body weight. The lever came down and with it several stone slabs began to move out of their positions in the tower and formed a stairway that went up into the tower and Naruto blinked. "Man... Who made this place?" He wondered and then shook his head and walked to the stairs, Azrael flying down to land on his shoulders as he ascended the stairway.

The young man soon found out that while the tower was large, the climb to the top was surprisingly short, not even a single Hell of any kind popping out of nowhere, nor any of the Guardians themselves coming out from the shadows... "This is weird..." Naruto said to himself and Azrael said something about not looking a gift horse in the mouth. "Maybe, but wouldn't they have attacked by now? I mean they DID chase me around the Forest of Death after all..." Naruto countered and the bird told him that it was better nothing happens rather than something bad happening. Naruto let out a breath and nodded his head, crossing his arms as he came out into a strange room, the whole thing illuminated thanks to a massive hole in the side, old beams looking ready to cave in on themselves barely held the roof up, and what looked like claw marks lined the walls and floor...

Then Naruto saw a small hole in the wall, with what looked like a makeshift bed, in it was a simple black orb with several black chains wrapped around it. Naruto would have ignored it had not Azrael flew over to the orb and pecked it with his beak. "You want me to take it?" The red head asked and the Crow nodded his head yes. "Well okay, but shouldn't we be looking out for this Guardian of Loss?" Naruto questioned while walking to the hole in the wall and reaching down to take hold of the orb only to feel a strange pulling sensation until total darkness filled his vision...

--

_(Flashback...)_

_A man with long Silver hair stood over the barren wasteland of the Eternal Plane. He moved his pain filled eye's over the land's and lowered his head bloody tears falling down his cheeks as he placed a serrated sword into the dirt. __"I have failed... I couldn't obey him..." __He muttered pitifully and then looked around the empty world silently. __"I'm all alone now..."__ He said and then touched a gaping wound on the left side of his chest and placed a hand on it. __"But I won't be for long..." __The pain filled voice drawled as he grimaced, pushing his hand into the wound and taking out his own rib, then reaching for his serrated blade and chopping his ponytail off._

_He wrapped the hair around the rib and placed it onto the ground, his black blood oozing from the wound on his chest to drip onto the rib and hair. The person then muttered to himself incoherently and placed a hand onto the blood, hair, and bone. Power seeped from his hand, into the pieces of his own body and slowly the blood bubbled, the hair spiraling with the blood while the bone stretched out. Soon the blood changed shape, becoming Darkness, the hair darkened into some form of leather robes, and the bones formed a figure hidden in the deeps of the robes, face and body hidden by the robes._

_The man looked silently at his creation and took an old spiked plate from his bloodstained armor and placed it onto this new beings right shoulder. He then took some black leather manacles and placed them over the wrist's of the robed figure, then a pair over its hidden ankles, and finally he placed a black leather collar within the darkness of the new beings hood and the figure glowed with a pitch black aura for a few seconds before jerking its body and sitting up. The creature looked around then too the figure which created it and it bowed, getting on its hands and knee's._

_"Master... I live to serve you... Command me, and I shall obey..."__ The feminine voice of the creature came and th first figure placed a bandaged hand on what was probably female from the voice._

_"You are the first..."__ He said softly rising up to his feet and bringing the girl with him and looked at her with pained eyes. __"You are the first Guardian of Pain... To symbolize all that I have lost... You are my Pain of Loss..."__ The figure said and then looked around the empty void around him. __"Soon, more will come Loss... Soon... neither of us will be alone..."__ The being said and "Loss" looked at her master from within her robes awaiting for his first command..._

_(End Flashback...)_

--

Naruto dropped the orb to the ground after the vision faded and panted slightly. "So thats where Loss came from..." He muttered to himself then heard a mirthless chuckle and looked around to see a figure wrapped in tight leather bands, easily showing the feminine figure hidden beneath. Although she had a white, blood stained shoulder guard on her right shoulder with spikes coming off it, that being the only difference to the other Guardians in their "Sealed" state as he figured it was seeing as you couldn't see anything of her face or skin.

_"Why do you invade my home... And my memories?"_ The melodious yet whisper like voice of the Guardian came and Naruto frowned.

"I didn't mean too, Azrael wanted me to take that thing..." Naruto stated and Loss looked at the Crow which was now sitting on one of the beams of the nearly collapsed wall. The Guardian was silent for a short while, simply looking at the bird, then raising her hand from the side as a massive Serrated Zanbatou appeared in her hand as she effortlessly slung it over one shoulder the Hilt of the blade shaped like some form of dragon biting the base of the blade, its tail making the handle and pommel... "Oh shit..." Naruto said gawking while Loss cracked her neck loosening the muscles there before popping the knuckles of her left fist and moving her legs into a crouch as she slung her blade's handle into both hands.

_"Shall we dance Child of the Crow?"_ The Ancient Guardian quipped softly and Naruto frowned slightly, the blades unlocking from his Gauntlets and Grieves as he did while the Guardian simply tightened her grip on her own weapon of choice. Azrael looked onto the two with his glowing green eyes trained on the two watching silently. Naruto crouched as Loss moved forward with amazing Speed and Grace considering the amount the sword she was wielding must weigh. Naruto flipped back as that same sword was swung only to crack the floor beneath them with its weight and the girls strength. The boy landed on his feet as the ground shook, Loss spinning into a swing, and Naruto backpedaled away from her attack as she then slid into a crouch.

Naruto frowned at the Guardian then lunged forward swinging his own blades at Loss, but she vanished into the shadows and reappeared behind the boy who ducked when she tried to take his head off. Naruto then spun around and swung his own blade's but Loss used the massive blade of her "Saw" shaped weapon to block even as it pushed her back slightly. It didn't deter her as she then crouched into a pose with one leg extended farther than the other and the blade of her sword pointed at her side. Naruto didn't get to wonder what she was doing as she then slashed the massive blade along the ground sending a wave of dirt and rock towards the boy.

Naruto cursed to himself as he flipped and dodged the pieces of rock, a few of the smaller one's managing to hit him. It was then that Loss appeared and swung her blade, nailing Naruto in the back and the boy gritted his teeth and yelled out as he was flung from the sword and regretted that the damn blade was dull yet hurt like hell when it connected. Naruto got back to his feet and locked his blade's back into place, then let his chains coil down and he ran at the Guardian with a roar, swinging the chains towards her and she evaded the first, but Naruto spun and flung the second, catching the blade of her strange "Saw-Sword" and pulled her in only for him to smash his head into her own knocking her back from him stumbling slightly.

The Black clad girl then lunged forward once more, only she vanished right before she would have slashed Naruto and reappeared behind the boy who jumped up evading the Saw-Sword as he spun, lashing out with his chains and catching one of her arms with the obsidian links of metal. Naruto pulled himself towards the girl and kneed her in the face, knocking her off balance as he smacked the Saw-Sword out of her hand and to clatter onto the ground someways into the darkness of the room. _"Impressive for a Child... But still... Now I will fight with my true power..."_ Came Loss' voice as she then started to glow and Naruto crouched into a fighting stance while her Leather bands began unraveling and revealing her true form...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

--

**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**

_**The Realm of Pain unleashed!**_

_**Facing The Guardians of Loss, Hope, and Loneliness!!**_

--

Current Guest Characters...

Link: Master Sword and Hylian Shield...

Vincent Valentine: Cerberus...

--

Authors note...

Hope you injoyed the chapter, sorry for the cliffie but don't worry, next chapter holds secrets and surprises for everyone. Here are the names for the crows seen thus far...

Branwen: Welsh for "Fair Raven" thought it was appropriate for her...

Karasu: Japanese means Crow, but also can be translated to Raven...

Azreal: The Angel of Death, Nuff said...

Negrado: Literally means "The Crow"...

--

(1)

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 121-666

Name: Hell Abyss

Type: Mid-Class Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Shadows

Synopsis: One more of the Lesser known "Hell" series of Demons. A Hell-Abyss is a step up from the usual Hell-Dancer. Capable of more coherent thought a Hell-Abyss is strengthened in the ability to use it's demonic Energy, taking away the weakness of the disk located in its mouth as it forms into a chest plate of some kind. The primary attack of a Hell-Abyss, is to appear and disappear through the shadows around them, then attack with the knife like blades their skeletal hands have formed into. While not as numerous as a Hell-Dancer, and less simple to control, a Hell-Abyss makes things easier for larger Demons by always challenging and thus weakening other Demons...


	17. Facing the Guardians

Lord Pain: Okay, new chapter new fights for Naruto, hope you all enjoy this next Chapter. I know we will right Sorrow? Hey Sorrow? Dammit man, just do the disclaimer if your not gonna talk to me...

(26 blinks in surprise then frowns at his boss before turning to the audience.)

26 Sorrow: If you've seen any of the other disclaimers you already know what I'm going to say... So just leave me alone...

Lord Pain: Alright Sorrow, next time you do this Disclaimer I'm taking away you torture privileges!

(Sorrow's eye's grow wide and he shakes his head no rapidly...)

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 17...**

_**The Realm of Pain unleashed! Facing the Guardians of Loss, Hope, and Loneliness!!**_

"**Once you become one with Pain... You'll never be quite the same... You'll live only to serve his name... You'll fight only for his gain... Though we're immortal, and without Pain... We ask you this, with all our shame... It it worth to become one with Pain...?"**

**Poem of Pain, Final verse...**** 26 Lord Pain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Tower of Loss...)

Naruto stood his ground as like those before her, Loss was slowly revealed and he gasped and took a step back once he saw her true form. Her black leather clothes had formed into long dragging robes, the sleeves reached down to frayed ends that had shaped themselves into claw like shapes, a pair of black leather manacles like the other Guardians were clasped over her wrists above the sleeves, a white bloodstained shoulder guard rested on her right shoulder and had three spikes coming off it a chain coming from it to attach to the chains wrapped around her impossibly thin waist. She had a hood hanging off the back of the robe's that had a skull centered on her chest, a black leather manacle around what was left of her neck...

But it was her face that made Naruto move back, or rather, the lack of a face... Her head was little more than a skull with muscle tissue covering the right side down her neck, a single pitch black eye in the right socket and a scar cut into the left socket. "Oh my god..." Naruto said softly and Loss tilted her head then reached up with the ends of her robes, which somehow moved like hands, and pulled her hood over her head, shadowing it from view... "How can you serve this twisted fuck when he left you like that?" Naruto questioned of the Guardian which titled her head once more.

_"I am Loss... Lord Pains child... I shall always be incomplete... This is not my master's fault, he is my master and my creator... and I shall serve him until my end..."_ Loss said and Naruto cringed as then Loss lifted her arms and the room began to dim. _"And as I am Loss, I shall make sure that the Darkness shall consume all that is left..."_ She stated in a simply, yet deadly tone as the room's shadows all seemed to come alive forming into evil shapes and other such things. Naruto frowned and unlocked the blades of his Gauntlets and Grieves, crouching down he looked around as a shape similar to a dragon curled around Loss and laid its head on her free shoulder, the guardian reaching up to pet it.

"She's nuts..." Naruto said to himself then formed a familiar T shaped hand seal and several Shadow Clones surrounded Naruto as he looked around. Naruto and his three clones then ran towards Loss, the Guardian simply used the Dragon shaped Shadow to lift herself up and the Shadow tried to bite down on Naruto but the boy rolled out of the way as one of his Clones poofed out of existence. "Alright... I need a plan..." Naruto said to himself while looking around but then rolled out of the way as the tail of the "Shadow-Dragon" hit the ground he had been in previously. "And I need a distraction to come up with a plan." Naruto said to himself then looked to his clones which all nodded and attacked the tip of the Dragons tail cutting it then attacking whatever they could of the Dragon, drawing it's attention to them as Naruto slinked off to think up a plan of action.

Loss however saw the blond, and then seemed to melt into the large dragon as it slammed one of it's massive hands down into another of the clones crushing it. Loss then reappeared in front of the real Naruto and flung her arm's out, Snakes made from the shadows themselves flying out to wrap around the boy and lift him up. Loss then threw Naruto back towards his clone's hitting one which poofed out of existence as Naruto hit the ground. Naruto and the one remaining clone both looked to the Shadow-dragon as then Loss came out of the shadows opposite it. "You thinking what I am?" Naruto questioned and the Clone smirked and nodded once. "Right then." Naruto said as the Shadow Dragon reeled back one of it's arms just as Loss focused some form of orb in her "hands".

The large Dragon then threw it's arm forward just as Loss fired her shadow orb. "NOW!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his clone both jumped out of the way and the Dragon's arm connected with the orb from Loss. An explosion burst forth as the Dragon was ripped apart by the force of it's master's attack and Loss shuck slightly then raised herself into the air using the shadows like some form of tower. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he was glad he wouldn't have to fight that monstrously big dragon... Then he looked and saw Loss form something out of the shadows again and groaned audibly as his Clone gulped.

Loss formed a massive form from the darkness that slowly began to take shape ending with forming a shadowy creature thats had glowing blue eye's and what looked like claws. The creature moved towards the young Nin with amazing speed, Naruto flipped back as it came out of the ground swiping at him and he landed. The young Nin then swung his leg kicking the creature in the face with his grieves and his clone then punched it and sent it upwards. Naruto then ran towards his clone which crouched and then launched him upwards and Naruto flipped backwards, kicking the creature into the ground where it then faded back into the shadows as he landed on one knee panting.

_"Impressive Child... But our battle is far from over..."_ Loss announced in a cold tone as then she waved her arms around and several dark orbs started to form around the area, surrounding Naruto and his clone. Both of which were confused by this line of action Till they were then engulfed by the orbs and the Clone Naruto was then destroyed by black lightning. The lightning then struck Naruto who howled in pain as it continuously shocked his body. _"Give in... Give Up... And succumb to Pain..."_ Loss said in a quiet whisper and Naruto gritted his teeth threw the pain and glared at the shimmering figure of Loss heatedly.

"You'd... Like... That..." Naruto gritted out and then concentrated his aura and chakra together then began to swirl it together and hoped for the best. "But... I... Won't..." Naruto continued to grit out then roared out loudly. "GIVE IN!" With his mighty roar his Chakra and Aura completely mixed sending a wave of his Dark Fire out like a sphere which spread out from his body and cut through the darkness finally hitting Loss who wailed in pain and was knocked backwards and too the ground. Her dark sphere vanishing as Naruto fell to the ground panting and with only one eye left open.

Loss shook, her body continuously shivering, and though unable to feel pain, she was unable to move as well. Then from the ground a new figure rose, his body enshrouded by darkness, wings of some kind growing from his back with chains attached to the base of the wings judging by the shape. The figure's other features were hidden by the darkness enshrouding it as it walked over to Loss then gently lifted her into it's arms and looked down to her... _"Forgive me Father... I have failed you..."_ Loss said to the shadowy figure the went limp in his arms, growing silent as the being then turned around to look at a shocked Naruto.

Even threw the darkness he could see eye's clear as day. The sclera was black as pitch, like the other guardians... But... The iris was a Sterling Silver and the pupil pure white and smaller than average, with four red circles around the pupil connected by a diamond shape around the pupil. "Who are you..." Naruto breathed to the dark figure which tilted it's head, ever so slightly then looked up. Naruto followed his view and watched as a strange light appeared, strange in that it was black, and out of it fell a piece of something, it was shaped oddly, almost like part of a symbol and with it was a vile of green liquid. Naruto looked away from the vile back to the dark being to see him looking back at Loss, somehow his eye's showed sadness, not insanity like some of the Guardians he'd met would have suggested...

_"I am 26, the Pain of Sorrow and Suffering... Or... Just Lord Pain... Young Uzumaki..."_ Was what the being answered then slowly slid into the darkness with Loss still in his arm's, cradling her like a child as he slipped into the darkness... Naruto stared at the spot to which Lord Pain had been and could only look on in shocked awe... Till Azrael started to peck him on the head at least.

"Ow, what?" Naruto inquired of the bird which cawed and pointed to the flask of green solution with his beak. "You want me to drink that?" Naruto asked with a visible cringe and the bird nodded it's head. "Uhhh... How do I know it's safe?" He questioned and the bird pecked him on the head once more. "Ow, okay! Jeese..." Naruto muttered and reached out, grabbing the flask he pulled the cork out of it and cringed at the smell of Sulfur. "Okay... I really don't think..." Another peck on the head and Naruto groaned before downing the solution and grimacing in disgust as soon as it was all gone.

However then his eye's bolted open as he felt his muscles tighten and then relax, his wounds all steamed as they quickly sealed shut, and his chakra and aura both seemed to flare up violently, more power coursing threw his body than he'd ever felt before... "Whoa... I feel great!" Naruto exclaimed as Azrael flew from his shoulder's and he flipped to his hands then flipped to his feet and kicked the air before punching around the area with a grin. "I need to get more of that stuff!" Naruto exclaimed then felt Azrael peck his head and point to the object on the ground. "Wonder what it's for..." Naruto wondered and picked up the metal object then gasped as it seemed to sink into his body. "Okay... Too weird..." The red haired boy said to himself then sighed and walked over to the exit only to blink when he noticed that it seemed to have vanished...

"Wonderful..." Naruto said with a groan and slapped his face. Azrael cawed and flew out of the hole in the room, Naruto sighing and running after the bird, he looked out over the edge and raised a brow as he noticed something odd. Naruto took a step out of the hole and suddenly felt himself being sucked to the ground where he landed on his ass, turned to look up at the tower with a slack jaw then groaned and laid back. "Okay... This place is definitely not a good place to keep your sanity..." Naruto said to himself then sighed and flipped up to his feet.

Naruto then looked to Azrael and the bird flew towards the next tower he'd need to enter. "Well, I hope you know where we're going." Naruto said to himself and then ran after the black bird. The two had re-entered the village and passed the coliseum on their way to the next tower, which was on the opposite side of the village, making the red haired boy pant when he finally reached it. "Alright, lets meet Hope..." He said to himself walking towards the tower only to flip back when black flames appeared between him and the tower making him frown.

_"Only the cries of the forgotten may pierce these flames..."_ Came a disturbing female voice from amongst the flames and Naruto groaned.

"Where the hell do I find something like that..." The boy grumbled to himself and Azrael pecked him on the head once more. "Alright we've got to find a new way fro you to get my attention, cause thats really starting to hurt." Naruto grumbled while rubbing his head as Azrael flapped his wings and flew into the air. "Okay... How is this gonna help me..." Naruto wondered then felt something odd and closed his eye's. For some reason he could still see, only it was a birds eye view. The sights were moving by quickly as he soon saw a castle near the back of Garandou, the sight moved inward and Naruto could see a chapel of some sort within the castle, a single dark figure stood within as he held a flask, it was filled with an inky black essence of some sort.

Naruto soon reopened his eye's and frowned to himself. "So, my guess is I was looking threw Azrael's eye's... Fucking Awesome... Crow's rule." Naruto said to himself with a smirk on his face while walking towards the castle that Azrael had shown him. He wondered how anyone got around Garandou then noticed no one WAS around so sighed and ran on.

--

(Konoha...)

Crow was sitting down on the watter, his legs crossed into a Lotus position, eye's closed and hands on his knees. While Jiraiya was sitting on the side of the Hot springs looking at the portal Naruto went through boredly, Branwen sitting nearby with a book in hand as her eye's scanned through it slowly. "How long is she going to be here?" Jiraiya asked angrily and Branwen looked over her book and at the old pervert with a frown.

**"Until Naruto gets back."** She said simply and Jiraiya huffed

"Why aren't you trying to make her leave?!" Jiraiya questioned of Crow and then saw the boy was sitting on the water and meditating. "He meditates?" Jiraiya questioned and Branwen frowned as she saw black lightning spark over a small portion of the boy's leg's...

**"Not usually... I have no clue what he's up to at the moment... So quit bothering me... I haven't gotten to read a new book in nearly a decade so I'd like to at least see what this ones about..."** Branwen said simply making Jiraiya glare at the summon spirit as she floated above the ground still reading her damn book.

Crow meanwhile was sitting on water, his face blank while his mind was busy at work. The boy stood in his mind, mask off showing his face, before him was what looked like Nightmare, the Dark Knight however seemed more malevolent than he normally did with black lightning surrounding his body with a thick black fog at his legs.

**"Why must we wait! We should begin the plan now! Soul Edge is awakening at long last, I can feel it's energy's even from this distance!!"** Nightmare exclaimed to Crow who looked to the side as a third figure came up, this one completely surrounded by shadows, only his thin violet slits appearing to pierce the darkness around him.

_**"Patience, Nightmare, we must wait until the time is right... To rush will be our downfall..."**_ The person said his voice a mere hiss rather than a tone.

"I agree with Nightshade..." Crow said softly opening his eye's to show that both of them were a bright red color instead of their usual bi-colored red and amber.

**"Bah, what do either of you know! I NEED SOUL EDGE! ONLY WHEN I HAVE IT WILL I BE COMPLETE!!"** Nightmare exclaimed loudly his arms shaking in rage, both his eye's amber with red sclera. Crow frowned, his right arm raised to hold his chin as Nightshade simply shook his head from the way he looked.

_**"My master speaks the truth, we should go and claim Soul Edge before another can take hold of it..."**_ Dark Seed said from the Dark Knights back and Crow and Nightshade both frowned.

_**"You speak foolishness. Soul Edge would devour us should we take it now..."**_ Nightshade said simply and Crow looked thoughtfully to the entity.

"While I still hate that Orochi-teme for putting you inside of me Nightshade, you do raise an interesting point..." The teen said with a somewhat annoyed sound to his voice as he looked at the shadowed being which chuckled to them darkly.

**"You are all foolish! Soul Edge is a perfect sword! With it we will destroy Orochimaru once and for all and then the world will bow at our feet like it rightfully should!"** The Hell Knight exclaimed eye's wide with insanity while Crow frowned.

"I've allowed him to control this bodies actions for FAR too long..." The teen grumbled to himself and heard an evil chuckle from Nightmare.

**"Child you don't even control this body any longer! You gave up remember, you allowed myself and Nightshade the control you didn't want... You couldn't stand the world you were born in any longer and gave up hoping it would get better... So stay out of our way!"** Nightmare exclaimed making Nightshade chuckle as "Crow" was covered in shadow, then changed into Iyoku Onizuka, the child appeared before them with his eye's looking to the ground, both blood red...

"I guess your right... I'll just go now..." He said softly eyes lowered to the ground, the bandages around his lower face and the clothes he wore when he first met Naruto all those years ago the only clothing he wore as he slunk into the shadows and left the two remaining beings to their work.

**"Finally! Now then Nightshade, what is our next move?!"** Nightshade questioned of his fellow demonic spirit and it chuckled lightly, it's violet eye's glowing brightly.

_**"When Orochimaru Attacks, he will come in great force... We will have the Lizardmen you created attack the Sound Ninja and gather their souls for us while we attack Orochimaru himself... Then, win or lose... We must begin to plan for what Leader-Sama wishes of us by going to find Soul Edge..."**_ Nightshade said coming out of the shadows to reveal what looked like Crow's Madness form and Nightmare laughed darkly.

**"Yes... Soon, I will be complete once more..."** Nightmare said with an evil look in his eyes. Both laughed, but didn't see the pair of blood red eye's narrow on them from the darkness, glowing brightly like a demons, as then Iyoku turned and walked away from the two... He was just the original to them, the little child who had been sealed inside of his own mind seven years ago... But he would have his body back... No matter what it took, he wouldn't lose himself to those two... Never again... Iyoku Onizuka would return to claim his body back...

--

Naruto had finally reached the castle and landed in front of it, and saw the peculiar sight of two large stone statues standing before the castle gates, ancient spears in their hands and shields in the other shaped like a Saw... "Please tell me they don't come to life..." Naruto pleaded to himself and then took a step forward and the gate's open making the boy sigh in relief.

Naruto walked forward through the gates and looked around the outside of the castle for a bit. Much like the rest of the terrain, it was all barren, the land was a dark charcoal like color, with cracks veining along it, dead trees and thorny bushes growing from the ground, flesh hanging from these like the one's outside of the village. In the walls of the Castle were slash marks, as well as scorches, and a few holes showing the interior of the castle slightly. Azrael was sitting atop one of the many Gargoyles on the sides of the castle, all made of obsidian with rubies for eye's, strange seals carved into them that were visible even from a distance.

The Castle wall's themselves were made of obsidian like the many other buildings in this place, white white marble columns lining the base of the walls, it had twisted towers pointing towards the sky, with evil looking stained glass windows that had shapes of the most horrific of tortures colored into them. A large black steel door was the only visible entrance beyond the many holes in the building and was made of black steel with large bolts in it and a gargoyle like knocker on the front...

"Okay... These guys really like theatrics..." Naruto said to himself looking around with a frown then sighing and walking to the large door of the castle only for the Gargoyle knocker to move...

**"Only one whose strength is greater than those with bodies of stone may enter here..."** The Gargoyle head growled out at the boy who raised a brow then leaped back as a barrier of red energy appeared in front of him. He turned around only to see the same kind of barrier appear in front of the gate he came into and the heard something screech and ran back out to look up. Six of the Gargoyles from before started to move, the symbols and seals etched into their forms glowing with a demonic red light as they slowly ripped their hands and feet from their pedestals. The stone creatures then roared and screeched into the Night sky, using their wings they flapped and lifted themselves into the sky, screeching loudly then dive bombed at the young red haired boy.

The red head ducked out of the way then growled as the blades of his Gauntlets and Grieves all snapped to the ready. Another of the Hell-Goyles lunged at him but the boy and lifted his hands up piercing the Hell-Goyles stomach of the creature but it continued on. "Okay, their tougher than the other Demons things I've been fighting..." Naruto muttered to himself as then another came at him from the side and Naruto ducked out of the way only to grit his teeth as the stone Hell-Goyles claws ripped through his armor. "Okay... Gonna need that fixed..." Naruto gritted out then flipped up and onto the back of the next Hell-Goyle.

Naruto then grabbed the horns on it's brow and steered the Hell-Goyle into another shattering both as he flipped off of it at the last second and flung one of his chains at another. The chain wrapped around the Hell-Goyle and Naruto used it as he then swung forward and kicked one of the Hell-Goyles in the head and knocked it into the side of the castle shattering it instantly. A Hell-Goyle came towards the boy from the front and back at that moment and Naruto placed his feet on the side of the castle and ran towards the one in front, then jumped over it as it and the one behind him smashed into one another. Naruto then pulled on the chain around the last Hell-Goyle knocking it slightly ajar as Naruto stuck to the side of the wall and then tugged harder, causing the Hell-Goyle to completely lose it's balance and it fell. But Naruto gritted his teeth then flung the Hell-Goyle towards the side of the castle, where it shattered into pieces...

"Okay, at least the big ones didn't come to life..." Naruto said to himself and let out a sigh before looking back at the castle door and saw the red energy barrier vanish and the large steel door opened. "Hmm... Are they expecting me?" He wondered dryly then shook his head and walked towards the door and then into the castle itself, Azrael flying in after him. "Hey now, where have you been?" Naruto questioned and Azrael rubbed his face. "Quit trying to butter me up! Why the hell aren't you helping me?!" Naruto demanded and then frowned. "Please... You can so fight, you just don't want to..." He muttered and the bird cawed. Naruto shook his head slowly then took a look around the inside of the castle with a deep frown on his face.

The building was large, with black and white tiled floor, the floor so well polished that he could see himself in the tiles. Their was a large Archway on either side of the room, with a double staircase ahead of him with three doors, above him was a circular roof with a strange pattern of some sort. Between the two staircases was a strange and evil statue depicting an angel being tortured by some form of devil. The wall's were deep obsidian, with marble columns holding the roof up with several torches on the sides of the walls, and a large stained glass window above the doorway that filtered in the colors of the glass inside.

"Okay... weird place." Naruto said to himself and walked towards the stairs, he jumped back however when galling wind came up between him and the stairs... **"A wind blown away to dissipate the fog of the night... Use the light of day and summers breeze to bring light to this dark situaton..."** A voice said and made Naruto tilt his head and then look at the other stairway to see black fog covering it. Naruto sighed and looked up the stairs to see that the doors up above were covered by the wind and fog also, and that on the statue between the staircases was two glowing slots.

"Okay... I guess I go through those Archway's then..." Naruto muttered to himself with a sigh and walked to the archway on the right, he opened a door and found a long hallway, there was two door's on the side of the room with a final door at the end of the hall. Naruto walked forward and opened one of the door's on the side first and looked inside to see a jail of some sort. Naruto walked inside and then saw skeletons and such within many of the cell's, some having corpses that were rotting. "Jees, I guess they take prisoners..." Naruto said with a grimace then heard breathing and his eye's widened.

The red haired boy then ran down the Jail and saw a single human, garbed in rags and his white hair had grown to cover his face and some of his upper body. "The screams of the dying... The cries of the damned..." The person muttered to himself several times and Naruto grasped the bars of the cell. "Always the same... Always the Screams of the Dying... The Cries of the Damned..." The man said to himself and made Naruto frown, this person seemed to have long lost his mind.

"Don't bother with him kid... He's just more than a little crazy thanks to those gray freaks..." Came another voice and Naruto turned and saw another person still alive and sitting in a cell.

"What about you?" Naruto questioned and the person smirked.

"An Uzumaki always survives... It's like the family motto... No matter what, we always move forward... Even to the bitter end..." He said and Naruto's eye's widened when he heard that and he took a few steps closer to the cell and looked inside to see someone with blood colored hair and amber eye's, like his mom, with pale skin and old clothing covering him with holes in it and frayed or tattered edges.

"Wow... I mean, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said and the person smiled.

"Kushina's kid?" He asked and Naruto blinked in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked while grasping two of the bars of his cell.

"Kushina was the only one of us left... Well... Besides me..." The older man said simply and leaned back with his eye's closed.

"Wait, I can help you, tell me where the key's to this cell is?" Naruto questioned and the man shook his head.

"Sorry kid... I'm a permanent member of this place... I've been trapped too long to leave..." He said softly and Naruto looked to the ground. "But... If you need to know anything about this place of the Guardians... Feel free to ask..." The man offered and Naruto nodded.

"What exactly are the Guardians?" The young man questioned and the older Uzumaki smiled to himself softly.

"Now that is the million dollar question Kid... All we know about them is that their "Angels of Pain" born from the darkest depths of human suffering, forced to endure pain and heartache throughout eternity for giving up Hope..." The man said and Naruto nodded then frowned in thought.

"Why are you here? How did you get trapped?" Naruto questioned and the Uzumaki sighed.

"When our country was attacked by the Bijuu, we had to escape somehow, your mom was sent through one of the secret tunnels that led out of the village. The rest of us stayed to fight... But I didn't want to die... My own cowardice made me too afraid to fight, so I ran, and at some point the Guardians found and captured me... They try to capture out family young to use our eye's on people to make them suffer more..." The man explained and Naruto snarled in rage wishing to pay the Guardians back.

"Alright, then can you tell me were the "Light of Day" and "Summers Breeze" are?" Naruto asked and the Uzumaki looked at him and smiled.

"The Light of Day is at the end of this hall, and the Summers Breeze is beyond a maze on the other side of the Castle... But there are things guarding them so watch yourself kid... Don't need you trapped here like me..." The man said softly and Naruto nodded his head. "Oh, and before you go kid..." The man then said and Naruto looked with in the cage as the man reached into his torn clothes and tossed something to Naruto's feet. "Remember our motto... An Uzumaki never gives up or gives in... No matter what, we always move forward... Even to the bitter end..." The man said as he closed his eyes and leaned back a soft smile on his lips as he fell silent and Naruto released the bars and reached down and picked up what the man threw at his feet.

It was a pendent, with a red jewel centered in the middle that had a black slit making it look like a Demons Eye, the gold silver around the jewel formed curves and shaped into four moons around the eye, a sun in the background with a shape like twin Kattana making an X behind it... Naruto turned the Pendent to look at the back and saw another jewel, this one blue with a silver spike in the middle like an inverted version of the frontal jewel. "What is it?" Naruto wondered then draped it over his neck and put it into his armor with the locket his father had left him before being dragged back to this world... "Maybe... Maybe I can find him..." Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head and running out of the prison.

Once he reached the hallway he turned and ran down the hall to the final door and flung it open to find an indoor crypt, with coffins of strange designs all over the room and at the very back of the room was a silver post with figure on it that looked like a man, he was holding a glowing orb and Naruto smirked, it was probably the "Light of Day" so the boy walked towards it only to flip backwards as the "Hell-Abyss" from before appeared before him and roared at the boy angrily.

"Okay, so you want to make some trouble for me, hm?" Naruto quipped then smirked as the knuckle blades on his gauntlets and the claw like blades of his grieves all slipped into their places. "Then show me what you got!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as the Hell-Abyss lunged forward with a screech and swiped at the boy with it's knife like claws. Naruto flipped backwards and then jumped over the Hell-Abyss bringing the blades of his gauntlets down but the creature vanished in a bust of smoke. Naruto looked around and saw a shadow head for him, the red head lunged out of the way at the last second as the Hell came out of the ground swiping with it's hands and feet like vicious knives.

Naruto then spun into a handstand and kicked the creature before flipping back to his feet and punching the creature once, twice, three time's and used an upward punch before shooting forwards using the Air Hyke quickly. The Hell-Abyss vanished into the darkness before Naruto could hit it with his last punch and the boy grunted as the beast appeared in front of him and slashed him across his chest then attempted to stab him with it's feet but the young nin leaned back and only his cheek was cut. Naruto flipped back and growled to himself as he then spun into a kick, kicking the Hell-Abyss in the chest once then swinging his other leg over and knocking the creature back as it's chest plate cracked making the creature roar out in pain. Naruto then grit his teeth and focused his Dark Fire into his hand then into his other and spun brought his hands together and fired and large Dark Fire ball that hit the Hell-Abyss in the chest, shattering it's chest plate and destroying the demon itself as it changed back into sand.

"Humph, too easy." Naruto said while looking at his hands then shaking his head and walking over to the "Light of Day" the object fell from it's post and Naruto lunged forwards, catching the object in his hand and letting out a sigh of relief. He took a quick look over the object and noticed it was shaped like an Orb, with gold on one side that had a man sitting with his hands on his shoulders and a contented smile. "Don't wanna have this break." He said to himself then ran out of the room and kept on till he reached the main room and walked over to the statue and placed the Light of Day onto its place and watched as it slid into place but did nothing more. "Guess I need the other one..." He said to himself then ran to the other archway and opened it too see a long hall.

The boy walked forward and groaned realizing he was in some kind of maze so went left and kept going, but slid to a halt as a spiked pit appeared before him, skeletons hanging in it... "Whoa... Guess I'm not the first to make it this far..." He muttered to himself then looked to his sides and ran down another hall, stopped when he reached a dead end and flipping back as spears shot up out of the ground. Naruto quickly turned, running down the hall as several spears started coming out of the ground at a fast speed after him. He reached the hall with the spiked trap and turned back the way he came, the spikes stopping as he ran back to the beginning going right this time and found it curved at the end and he followed it looking down the next hall with a frown.

In this hall were two more halls, the boy walked to one and looked down it, seeing darkness and an unknown, Naruto held up an hand and made some Dark Fire before tossing it into the hall and seeing a door, which made the boy smirk. "Ha!" He said and ran down the hall, stopping to open the door and grinned seeing the "Mornings Breeze" on a pedestal like the last one only this one was gold with a woman holding it to her cheek with a serene look on her face. "Jackpot!" Naruto said and walked into the room and towards the Mornings Breeze only for a Hell-Raiser to rise out of nowhere and moan angrily towards him... "Oh c'mon!" Naruto exclaimed as the creature summoned several Hell-Dancers which lunged at the boy who was glad the claw blades of his gauntlets and grieves were still unlocked as he lunged forward...

-- 

(Back in Konoha...)

Kisara was still in the hospital, but she was being visited by Kairi and Aryssa today. "So you finally asked Naruto out!?" The girl questioned excitably and Kisara nodded with a small blush on her cheeks while Aryssa waved it off.

"So what, Kisara could have guy she wanted. She's got great looks and a great personality, whats so special about whiskers?" She asked with her arms crossed and Kisara smiled.

"Well, for one he doesn't treat me like I'm a thing." Kisara said and Aryssa nodded.

"Okay, one for him." She admitted and Kairi piped in.

"He's got that Feral look to him thats just too cool!" Kairi piped in and Aryssa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, thats two..." She grumbled and Kisara smirked.

"He's better looking than the Uchiha prick, seeing as he actually smiles and shows emotion." Kisara said and Aryssa nodded her head.

"Three... No... Make that four... Cause I just don't like the Uchiha..." She grumbled and the other girls giggled.

"He's strong enough to take care of himself, and is always willing to help." Kairi added and Aryssa let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Alright I get it! Jees girl don't rub it in my face!" She nearly shouted at the two who started to laugh at their friend. "Only problem is he has that damn bloodline... Council will want more with it so will probably make him have more than one wife! ARGH!" The girl shouted and folded her arms.

"Yeah, dad told me about that... I still like him, even if I do have to share him... Besides I've known Naruto long enough to tell you he won't just up and find a girl, he'll have to like them and vice versa before he'll make a move." Kisara said and Aryssa scoffed.

"Yeah yeah...Bet he'll be dancing with joy when he hears bout it though..." Aryssa grumbles and Kairi and Kisara both shake their heads.

"You really have a low opinion of men, don't you?" Kisara questioned and Aryssa glared at her.

"No, I'm a realist." She stated and both her friends shook their heads.

--

(Realm of Pain...)

Naruto finished off the last Hell-Dancer panting as he looked at the Hell-Raiser, only to blink as it started to shift and change like the Hell-Abyss before it. The two emerald eye's it had had before turned blood red and the carvings in its body all turned violet as it's bones turned black as pitch, two of it's fangs lengthened into long saber teeth. The creature then fell to the ground standing to its imposing seven foot height as the violet markings in it's bones all glowed with demonic light, the black cloak it wore became more tattered than before with the silver embroidery turned red as blood, on it's fingers appeared silver rings of some sort, while it then took hold of a large obsidian staff out of nowhere that was shaped like a large Cross with a circle around the top a single spike coming from the circle to make an upside down Q shape, while all the edges sharpened to make it into a massive scythe. (1)

The circular gate hovering behind it then started to change also, turning silver then becoming spiky before changing even further, a head opening above the former Hell-Raisers own head, it's head having spikes on the top shaped like a crown, with a grinning Fanged mouth and two pitch black eyes. As the rest of the gate opened becoming long arms with spikes at end of each of them, and one long blade at the side of each of the "Arms" a black fire seemed to form the lower half of the entity. (2)

"Whoa..." Naruto said with his mouth opened wide as then both beings vanished into a flash of ebony light leaving the young red head behind... "This... Isn't good..." Naruto said to himself. _'Vulpina what the hell was that?' _The boy questioned of his "Inner Demon" and the fox was silent for a few seconds before speaking. _**'It was a Hell-Shaman and Hell-Specter, two of the most dangerous Demons out of the Hell Series... Which is saying a lot considering what they are...'**_ The girl told him and Naruto frowned but decided he'd save it for later and walked towards the "Morning Breeze" and like before the object feel and Naruto caught it. This one was another orb, only it had a silver part that pictured a woman sitting down with her arms outstretched and her long hair waving in the wind.

"Okay, now I put this with the "Light of Day" and then I get out of here and finish off those last two Guardians..." Naruto said to himself than ran out of the room, out of the maze and back to the main room then glared up at Azrael as the Crow sat on top of the statue in this room, pecking at his side... "You could act like your helping me you know..." Naruto said with a frown and the bird cawed at him then looked at the place for the Mornings Breeze and the young man walked over and placed it down.

The two now together then started to glow, the Mornings Breeze and Light of Day beginning to glow when a warm wind and bright light came from them, the warm wind blowing away the fog of night, and the light heating the chilled air, completely dissipating them. "Now then, lets find the "Cries of the Forgotten" and get out of here." Naruto said to himself then groaned when a familiar red barrier came up between him and the stairs... "Of course..." The boy muttered and turned around to see several Hell-Blades forming out of the ground, five to be exact... "Great... The tough ones..." The boy muttered to himself as the blades of his Gauntlets made a shunk sound and snapped into place.

The red head lunged towards the Hell-Blades with a roar slicing one of the immediately in half and ducking down as another swung its large sword at him. Naruto growled and jumped up, over the blade as the demon cut another Hell-Blade in half and then Naruto brought his two swords down on the creature cutting it in half and leaving two more too fight against. The two remaining Hell-Blades looked to one another and one backed up, leaving it's ally to rush towards Naruto swinging it's massive sword arm at him. The young red head swung his own blades at the Hell-Blade and stopped it's massive sword while gritting his teeth and digging his feet into the ground with a grunt. "You guy's are a real pain..." The boy gritted out then flipped over the Hell-Blade, knocking it off balance as he kicked it with his feet and sent it sprawling on the ground.

The young wasn't able to catch his breath however as the other Hell-Blade came at him and swung his shield arm at him. Naruto blocked this with his left arm and then saw it swung it's sword at him so blocked it with his right and then gritted his teeth, pushing the large Demon back with all his strength. The other Hell-Blade saw this as it's chance and ran towards Naruto and spun it's massive sword arm once before rushing forward and swinging it's blade down, Naruto saw this out of the corner of his eye's and then slipped under the Hell-Blade sending it downwards as the other Hell-Blade then cut it's fellow demon in half and stopped moving, it's body shaking slightly making Naruto groan.

"Here we go again..." He muttered and much to his surprise, the Demon vanished in a flash of light leaving the mangled corpses of it's fallen comrades to rot about the floor... "Why did it just leave?" Naruto wondered then shook his head and walked around the dead Hell-Blades and too the staircases as the red light from before vanished. The boy walked up the stairs and slapped his face seeing two massive locks holding the middle door close. "Someone really doesn't like me..." He muttered to himself while Azrael cawed. The red haired boy turned and glared at the bird angrily and it seemed not to care as it pointed to the other doors and cawed once more. "Alright I get it... The way to unlock this door is in through those..." The boy muttered to himself and walked to the right door first this time.

Once the young man reached it he pushed it open to see a large room that was circular with a mirrored ceiling and floor, the walls were made solely of marble columns but they were put together to leaver no holes out of the room. On every third column was a torch however, with a large lever at the far end of the room, probably the device needed to open one of the locks on the door outside. Naruto sighed and then looked behind him and glared as Azrael stayed glued to his spot on the statue leaving Naruto to his own devices while the red head huffed and walked into the room.

As soon as he did however the door behind him slammed shut and from the floor appeared the Hell-Shaman and Hell-Specter... "Oh shit..." Naruto groaned and took a fighting stance as the two beasts came apart and floated, the Hell-Shaman raising itself into the air while the Hell-Specter roared to life it's fanged mouth looking like a toothy smile. Naruto growled and lunged at the Hell-Specter, swinging his blades at it and gawking when it effortlessly pushed him back and to the ground. Naruto frowned then flipped to his feet and formed a Dark Fire ball into his hand before tossing it at the Demon and frowning when he saw it take no damage.

_**'Naruto, it's reflection! Thats its weakness!'**_ Vulpina said in his mind making the young nin smirk and then flip up and brought the blade at the back of his grieves down on the Hell-Specter's reflection and watched it writhe in pain before it's four joints all split to reveal four red gems of some sort. _**'Destroy those to destroy the Hell-Specter, but be quick or it will reform!'**_ Vulpina warned as the red head charged forward, swinging his wrist blade into one of the gems and destroying it, making the demon howl in pain before a burst of transparent energy knocked Naruto back and the room turned upside down, literally and Naruto fell to the roof now in front of the Hell-Shaman.

The Scythe wielding demon spun its blade in front of Naruto before slamming it into the ground, the red haired boy flipping back to avoid the attack then rushing forward and punching upwards before using Air Hyke and launching a Kick at the demon knocking it backwards a short way's. _**'Naruto, to defeat it you have the Hell-Specter attack and destroy it!'**_ Vulpina told the boy who groaned and flipped backwards as the demon brought it's scythe down where Naruto had been. The world then flipped and Naruto fell back to the floor with a grunt as then the Hell-Specter locked it's arm's together to form a circle of spikes as it then started to spin around towards Naruto.

"SHIT!" The boy exclaimed jumping over the attack once as it went behind him and he breathed out a sigh then gasped as it came back and tore into his left arm at the shoulder making the boy grit his teeth and grunt in pain. The Hell-Specter then stopped it's spinning and returned to it's normal state looking down at the red haired boy with a glare. Naruto growled but then rolled out of the way as the Hell-Shaman started to swing it's scythe at the boy from above, this gave Naruto an idea as he rolled forward standing on the reflection of the Hell-Specter then flipped backwards as the Scythe and Hell-Specter hit it's own reflection causing the specter to shout in pain as then it's joints unlocked once more and Naruto ran towards it and cut two of the remaining jewels, one with both arm, and slid behind it with a panting breath as the Hell-Specter cried out in pain as Naruto was flipped back to the roof and the Hell-Shaman.

Naruto growled and lunged forward, however he quickly skidded to a halt as the Hell-Specter started to fling black fire balls at the roof. Naruto cursed then had another idea and ducked under the Hell-Shamans scythe and went under it to make it look down at him, then rolled out of the way as a Fire ball came up and slammed into it's face destroying the Shaman and making it turn to dust as Naruto fell to the floor. Naruto then rolled out of the way as a stream of black fire came from the Hell-Specter, it's mouth now formed into an angry snarl as it then formed a massive ball of black fire in the air. _**'Naruto, if it uses that attack your dead! Only a demon can survive it, attack it's reflection NOW!'**_ Vulpina exclaimed and the boy lunged forward gathering Dark Fire into his hands.

The boy then plunged it into the creature's reflection and watched as the black fire dispersed and the Hell-Specter once more had it's joints unlock to show the final gem and Naruto jumped up and slashed it, shattering the gem. The fire that had been holding the Hell-Specter afloat the went out and the Demon fell to the ground, it's silver body turning black before crumbling into dust... "Whew... Thanks Vulpina..." Naruto said with panting breath and walked over to the lever in the room and pulled it down, then heard several noises before a clicking sound. "Guess thats it... One more to go..." Naruto said to himself then walked out of the room and down the way to the next room and letting out a sigh.

The boy opened the door and his eye's widened, while the room was a mirror version of the last, a black column of power stood in the middle of it, and then he saw the Hell-Blade from before, only it like the last few creature's was changing, becoming something... different... It stood to it's full height now and slowly the armor on it's body began to chip away, black fire coming out of the holes it soon formed. The body itself then began to chip away and left only a burning visage of a great warrior from within. Then just as it had began, the being within raised it's arms, then threw them back knocking away the black fire and making Naruto's eye's widen as he saw this new creature.

It stood to a proud Six foot height and had pitch black skin, with a blue visor over it's eye's, a maw filled with sharp teeth, a helmet on it's head that was black, with a long red tentacle coming down it's back, with two horns from the sides of it's head, curving down then curving forward towards the boy. It's neck was normal, but went down into a black armored chest black that had blue waves at the bottom edges, silver armor at the collar, over it's shoulders was black armor that had a piece going down over his upper arm slightly, black bands around it's upper arms and waist still. Around it's waist was silver armor in the shape of a belt, attaching to four black armored pieces that draped down over it's hips, front, and ass. Its arms were now totally human, with black armor covering it's forearms and the back of each fist, it's hands looked like segmented claws and were each grasping a beautifully crafter Kattana. It's legs were somewhat less human that it's arms, being that the had spikes growing from it's shins, a silver skull at each knee that each had a single wing at the side that curved backwards, it's feet being that of a bull's hoofs. And last it had a pair of magnificent wings, the color of the sky and looked like ice on the inside, black scales covering the outside of it...

"Whoa..." While he usually hated it when these things happened, this creature, while obviously not human, was simply amazing looking, with a feeling of power and dignity flowing that the Hell-Blade lacked... The creature then moved forward and Naruto shakily got into a fighting stance, so was surprised when the creature knelled before him, one arm over it's knee the other on the ground.

**"Give to me a name..."** The creature said simply with a demonic voice and Naruto blinked.

_'Vulpina... Whats going on...'_ Naruto questioned and heard Vulpina after a brief silence. _**'Thats a Hell-Knight... They only fight those whom interest them unlike the Other Hell's... Your safe for now... But since you were the reason it changed... You must give it a name... A name to be proud of and a name that it will carry in battle... It's really a great honor to be able to name a Hell-Knight human or demon...'**_ (3)Vulpina explained and Naruto blinked then looked at the Demon before him as it continued to kneel before him.

**"Please... Give to me a name..."** The demon pleaded looking up and Naruto closed his eye's in thought for a moment then looked at the creature nodding to himself.

"Kage." He said and the demon nodded stood up and opened it's massive wings, simply doing that blew a wind at Naruto that almost pushed him onto his ass. Kage then flapped his wings and rose slowly into the air, it's two swords in hand as it then spun as wind formed around him, water seemingly coming from nowhere as it and the wind froze into Ice and Kage vanished leaving only an Icy tower in his wake. Naruto let out a sigh of relief then walked around the icy tower and pulled the lever in this room, hearing the same sounds as before and a final loud click. "At least, I didn't have to fight that one..." Naruto said to himself and Heard Vulpina mutter about being killed if he did.

The boy didn't say anything however, he just wanted this trip to be over, as he walked to the final door he let out a sigh and watched as Azrael finally moved, flying into the room which Naruto walked into. This room was a chapel like room, with rows of benches at either side and some person in robes at the end of the room where a glowing object was sitting. Above this was a statue of an angel with a large scythe and long hair, armor over his flowing robes, a crow sitting on it's shoulder... _**'Azrael, the Angel of Death...'**_ Vulpina told Naruto who nodded slowly then walked forward and the man in robes moved a hand towards the glowing object.

"Do I have to fight you or something?" Naruto asked and heard a chuckle, then turned only to back off seeing Loss now standing there.

_"No... Silly child... You have already proven your worth... Take this and face my sister Hope..."_ Loss said and Naruto frowned at her picking up the "Cries of the Forgotten" and placing the small orb into his equipment pouch. The boy then looked around the chapel and back to Loss, who stood silently, her face hidden within her robes...

"Is this it?" He asked and Loss shuck her head no, just as several shadows came from the ground around the chapel making Naruto smirk... "Of course not..." He said and turned to see new demons before him.

These were like the other's, skeletons, but these had armor on their shins and forearms, with black and gray clothes covering their torsos and heads from view, leaving only their violet eye's and some of their skulls visible to view. Like the Hell Dancer's their fingers were strapped together into knives, red markings were etched into their bone's and a metal plate was covering their foreheads with armor over their shoulders, a large gold disk located in their chest... (4)

"Wow... I bet I destroy the disk's to get rid of them... Huh..." Naruto said dryly to Loss who nodded. "I'm really starting to get irritated with these things Loss..." The boy grumbled and the Guardians chuckle was all that remained as she then slowly vanished into the shadows leaving a frown on Naruto's face when the Hell-Nin lunged at him with their knife like hands, the boy wasn't amused as the blades on his gauntlets flipped backwards and he simply punched the disk in it's chest and watched as the creature fell into dust. Two more came and Naruto jumped up and kicked the disk's destroying these also and just as quickly. The remaining three then seemed to spin, vanishing into a red light but Naruto jumped up as their bone hands shot up to stab.

The red head then landed on the floor as they came back up and used his hands to smash the disk's in their chest's once more, then kicked the last one in the chest, ending the Hell-Nins lives easily as the door opened and the young man walked towards it, just as another one of those Metal Pieces fell to the ground with another flask of green liquid. Azrael didn't have to tell the boy as he reached down and drank the liquid, then picked up the metal piece and watched as it faded into his body like the last... "I hope this ends soon..." Naruto said softly as his wounds healed and his Chakra and Aura went back to normal... "Because I don't know how much more of this place I'll be able to stomach..." He growled to himself and walked out of the chapel, castle and then ran towards the Tower that Hope was located in.

The same fire that blazed before was still there, but Naruto took out the Cries of the forgotten and threw it into the flames, they quickly went out and Naruto walked to the Tower, it's design the same as Loss's, even on the inside looked the same. So the boy walked up the stairs here and was shocked to see Hope was sitting in what looked to be a garden, the flowers all black, red, or white in color. The Guardian herself unlike the other's, wasn't in a sealed state, instead she was sitting and looking down to the ground her long white hair covering her face. "So your Hope I take it..." Naruto said while walking into the room and the woman stood up at last her side facing him and he noticed tears of blood down her cheeks...

_"I am... Naru-kun... But I did have another name..."_ The woman said in a voice that sounded familiar and made Vulpina gasp in his mind. As she turned however was when Naruto took a step back with his eye's wide in shock and horror...

She wore black clothing like the Other guardians before her, black bands around her upper arms and lower legs to around her feet, a black skirt that was tattered at the edges with a black shirt that had the sleeves covered by the bands on her arms, three silver rings around each of her wrists, with black manacles around her neck, wrists, and ankles, and finally a black headband around her forehead with two pads to cover her ears. Her skin like the other Guardians was that same grayish blue hue, with long bone white hair that partly covered her face, with pitch black eye's that made her sockets look empty, two lines of red tears fell down her cheeks however, much like Guilt had also...

"Not her too..." He said quietly to himself with his eye's shadowed by his bangs. "Kaasan... He gritted out in anger. "Why you also... Why did you have too become one also..." He wondered angrily while his Kamigan eye's activated and he looked into her past, and saw why she was the pain of Hope... "All your dreams dashed... Your family dead, your husband gone, your son treated as a monster... Your life taken from you by those who couldn't let go of hate... All of your hopes for the future ripped away from you..." He said softly and the woman looked to the ground... "Do we have to fight?" He asked looking at the woman with soft eye's.

The Guardian of the Pain of Hope, merely nodded her head yes, Naruto crouched down as she walked towards him, then was slightly shocked when all she did was hug him... _"I'm so sorry..."_ The woman said softly and Naruto felt his eye's grow heavy... He felt them droop as the woman fell to her knee's bringing him with her... _"Please forgive me..."_

--

Naruto's eye's shot open and he lifted his head out of a bed and gritted his teeth as he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his head. His mind feeling hazy, and all thoughts barely registering, his memory's were also flaky, so flaky he could blearily remember what happened, but wondered if it was just a dream... "Hey, don't move, you got a pretty nasty bump from training, kiddo." Came a man's voice and Naruto turned to see his father, normal, and looking at him with a grin.

"Tousan?" He questioned rubbing the back of his head and having one eye closed.

"Who else? The First Hokage?" Minato questioned and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"What happened... I remember I was on a mission with Kakashi Sensei and the other's to catch Tora again..." The young man said more to himself and Minato chuckled.

"Not sure Naruto, although Kakashi said that the cat was clawing you all over the face and you somehow backed into a tree branch just before you slammed your face into a tree..." Minato mused and Naruto grimaced...

"Must've looked real stupid huh..." Naruto muttered then moved his feet to the ground and shakily got up, Minato catching him when he was about to fall. "Thanks dad..." Naruto muttered still holding his head with one hand. "I hope this clears up soon..." The boy muttered and walked towards his closet and pulled out his black and orange attire slipping it on and walking out of the room and too the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. "Morning Kaasan..." Naruto said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Morning Naru-chan." She said and Naruto frowned then sat down and grimaced feeling that same throbbing in the back of his mind. "Still got a headache I see." The woman piped up with a smile and Naruto smiled to his mother. Just then Minato walked in with a smile, kissed his wife on the check and sat down at the table.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the Hokage Tower for work dad?" Naruto questioned and Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"The paperwork will be there even if I'm late... Believe me... It just won't go away..." Minato said and slumped making Naruto snicker at his dads antics.

"Now don't go giving your bad influences to Naruto, Minato, show him how to be responsible for once in your life." The woman scolded placing a bowel of oatmeal before both while returning to finish the rest of their breakfast. Minato simply shrugged while Naruto picked up his spoon and looked at it for a second and saw a red slitted eye for a second before blinking to see his own again...

"Hey, you okay Naruto?" Minato asked and Naruto blinked and nodded his head to his father while looking at the spoon strangely before shrugging and digging into his oatmeal. As soon as the boy finished he said he had to get to his team and left his mom giving him a kiss while his dad patted his head thoroughly annoying the young nin as he ran towards Team Sevens meeting place.

"Morning Naruto." Someone said and the boy waved his hand, others stopping to greet him as he walked off to his team meeting place. When he finally reached the team meeting place he found Sasuke was sitting in a tree and brooding like usual, while Sakura was trying to get the boy to take her out on a date. This just started to make Naruto wonder what he did in a previous life to deserve having them as his teammates.

"Yo, Sasuke-Teme, Sakura-San." Naruto said while walking towards the two, gauntlets and grieves on over his arms and feet. Sasuke simply hmmed while Sakura at least greeted the young man. "Where Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto wondered and then sighed when he looked at a watch and sat down also, waiting for the two hour waiting period to be over. Their sensei then appeared two hours later in a plume of smoke, with a peace sign...

"Yo..." He said and the three genin glared at him, Sakura shouting at him for being late. "Anyways today we're going to be practicing a new Jutsu..." Kakashi said and began to explain but Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head speak up... _**'N... Ar... to... wa... up... don... plea... ose... you... ove... ple... ke... up...'**_ The broken voice said and Naruto groaned placing a hand on the back of his head once more... "You okay Naruto? Your looking a little pale." Kakashi questioned and Naruto grinned as best he could to his sensei.

"Yeah... Just start the lesson without me for a bit, my heads still pounding from yesterday..." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded as the young nin walked over towards the lake nearby and splashed some water on his face. He then looked down into the water and saw Vengeance, the demonic version of himself actually reached out of the water and pulled him down under.

_**"WAKE THE FUCK UP SHIT HEAD! THIS ISN'T REAL, DON'T LET THAT BITCH BEAT YOU LIKE THIS! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS OUR MOTHER, NOW GET UP AND FIGHT!!!"**_ The being shouted at Naruto angrily, his voice clear even under the water as red chakra came from underwater, and enveloped the two in it's light... Naruto opened his eye's soon, finding himself in what looked like a sewer, in fact, it looked like his mind complete with the cage that housed Vulpina... But the cage was filled with something much different...

**"Hm hm hm hm... So this is my daughter's container..."** Came a deep baritone voice with a demonic hiss. Naruto looked down at himself to see he was wearing his ANBU Style armor once more, but still everything in his mind felt so hazy... **"Heh, such a little thing... So weak..."** The demon said and Naruto growled at it, feeling indignant that it would call him weak.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto growled and head a deep chuckle as a pair of evil eye's opened within the dark depths of the cage, a fanged grin soon following it.

**"Such spirit in a little Ningen..."** The demon said with a dark tone then a massive claw was stopped inches from a surprised and visibly pale Naruto's face. **"Be thankful for these bars little Ningen, or I would feast on you..."** The demon said with an evil grin still on it's face.

"What the hell is this... Why doesn't anything make any sense?!" Naruto demanded then grabbed his head as it was assaulted by pain.

**"He he he he he... Isn't it obvious little Ningen? This is your greatest dream out there... A family that loves you and a village that doesn't want you dead... Isn't it what you've always wanted?"** The demon told him and Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, his head feeling like it might just explode if it was forced to endure much more. **"Although, you are faring better than most... Even subconsciously your trying to free yourself... You don't want to live in a dream..."** The demon mused to itself and Naruto looked through one eye towards the great beast.

"Then why are you here..." Naruto gritted out and the beast narrowed it's eye's on him...

**"While I may be sealed within hell child... That doesn't mean I would condemn my daughter like your father did to you... I have been watching her for years, making sure she does not die... And if you die, so does she... And should you succumb to this dream your body WILL die!"** The beast growled at Naruto who grit his teeth once more while Vengeance appeared before him and grabbed the front of his outfit, forcing Naruto to look the Spirit in the face.

_**"LISTEN! Snap out of this you fucking moron! Don't let her beat you this easily! Fight back, escape and prove you have a strong will to survive! Remember the Damn Uzumaki motto if it helps!"**_ Vengeance growled out to the boy who grit his teeth, his brain feeling like it was being split in half... That was when he remembered what the old Uzumaki had told him and he listened to it rather than focusing on the pain in his head... _'An Uzumaki never gives up or gives in... No matter what, we always move forward... Even to the bitter end...'_ With that Naruto growled and held his hands at his sides opening his eye's to look at Vengeance then to Kyuubi and finally he grits his teeth...

"This isn't real..."

--

(Realm of Pain...)

Naruto roared out and knocked Hope off of him sending her sprawling to the ground as the young man let out his panting breath. _**'Naruto! Oh thank the spirits! I thought you'd actually stay in that place!'**_ Vulpina said with a relieved tone while Naruto breathed out in short pants...** "**That was the lowest thing anyone could do to me..." Naruto growled out and then blinked seeing that Hope's eye's were closed... "I guess I was the one who was dreaming... she was..." Naruto said softly as another metal fragment fell to his feet... "Two down... One to go." Naruto said, picking up the metal fragment and looking at Hope one final time as the fragment merged with him... "Rest In Peace... Kaasan... And dream of a better world..." He said softly to the sleeping Guardian before walking out of her tower...

The young nin walked to the final tower, Loneliness and his eye's narrowed on the building as he opened the door and walked inside, walked up the stairs here and then saw a simple rounded room, with Loneliness sitting down in the center, his legs crossed and his back to the boy. _"So you made it... This one is impressed..."_ Loneliness said then stood up and turned around to Naruto his ice covered fist clenching as the young nin frowned.

"Enough of this... Lets skip whatever little warm up you have planned so I can just kick your ass and get out of here..." Naruto said angrily and the Guardian chuckled to himself then tilted his head to one side and the bands around it's body loosened...

_"As you wish..."_ He said and Naruto watched as the bands moved from his lower half first. Revealing a pair of black sandals exactly like his own, a pair of leather manacles around each ankle, dark gray pants that ended half way down his shins, studded bans around each thigh, a black cloth around his waist, with a chain tied there like a belt. His right arm was completely covered in black ice with a black leather manacle around his wrist, his left arm had black leather forearm protectors with a similar manacle on that wrist, over his chest was a sleeveless black shirt that left his midriff exposed, a black leather collar around his neck, chains around his left upper arms and shoulders. On the right side of his head was more black ice, forming into some strange almost fox like head, with a black headband with two plates to cover his cheeks and two pads over his ears while also covering some of his chin. But it was then that Naruto's eye's widened in shock, like before this Guardian had grayish blue skin, with pitch black eye's like they weren't even there, bone white spike hair that came over his headband slightly, over his eye's were two diagonal spikes that started at his forehead then went into a diagonal line to the middle of his cheeks, making an / \ shape over his eyes...

"Y-your..." Naruto said with shock as Loneliness chuckled and brought up his frozen claw to lick them and look at Naruto with a grin... One that matched Naruto's own grin perfectly...

_"This one is you..."_ He said and Naruto eye's widened, which gave Loneliness the time to move forward and punch the red haired boy in the gut with amazing strength, then punch him upwards slightly with another, and then kick him in the gut before finishing off by punching Naruto and in the face and sending the boy sprawling across the floor to hit the far wall. Naruto shook his head and glared at Loneliness with a vehement look in his eye's.

"No... YOUR NOT ME!" Naruto shouted angrily and formed a massive Dark Fire ball in his hand before throwing it at the Guardian and ran towards Loneliness. The guardian smirked at the ball of fire and ducked under it as Naruto threw a punch at him, Loneliness then flipped backwards while kicking Naruto in the chin and knocking him back. The Guardian then made an all to familiar T shaped hand sign and five more of himself suddenly seemed to slink out from behind him. The five new Loneliness' then ran forward and started to kick Naruto in the chest and into the air all while saying.

_"Nar-Ru-To!"_ With that they sent the boy straight up into the air and Loneliness himself ran forward and jumped off a clone into the air his leg up. _"Uzu-Maki-Rendan!"_ Loneliness exclaimed while bringing his foot down and sending Naruto down into the ground a cloud of dust and dirt rising as he hit. Loneliness then spun down to the ground landing in a crouch with his five clones all smirking with him towards the red haired young man before them. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger however and literally started to see red, the boy roared out in anger and lunged forward his Wrist blades snapping into place as he swung them at the Guardian, however he and his clones moved quickly then landed behind him and two of the Guardians clone's grabbed his wrists then flung him towards the red haired boy where Loneliness reeled his fist back and sent Naruto flying back.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The young nin shouted and made a T shaped seal however and three clone's poofed into existence and caught him using their combined strength. Naruto then formed that same Hand seal and his eye's narrowed on a still smirking Loneliness. **"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** The young man exclaimed as at least a hundred Shadow clones appeared around him and he pointed towards Loneliness and the Clones all leaped forward with their own wrist blades. The Guardian's smirk didn't leave however as he looked to his five clones and nodded, all six of them then jumped up and slammed their right arms into the ground a wave of spiky black ice heading in a gawking Naruto's direction as his Shadow Clones were ripped apart. The last two clone's then grabbed his wrist's and tossed him up into the air above the spikes right as they were impaled themselves.

Naruto floated in the air for a second then placed his feet on one of the icicles and ran down the side, jumping over to another when a new spike tried to impale him. Loneliness then pointed to Naruto and his clones all ran from their spots and lunged at the red haired nin with an intent to kill. Naruto gritted his teeth and kicked one in the face, smacked another across the face sending it onto one of the spikes then jumped up to slice the next one in half and ducked under a punch from the next and plunged his wrist blades into its stomach.

However right at that moment the last clone punched him in the jaw and sent him straight up into the air before running up the ice and kicked him sending him straight towards Loneliness himself which kneed him in the gut knocking the wind from the boy's lungs and sending him straight into the side of the ice spikes where some blood dribbled down his chin. _"Foolish boy... You cannot beat this one... For this one knows all your moves... This one is you..."_ Loneliness said then grinned sinisterly. _"But you do not know all of this one's moves..."_ The Guardian said darkly as it's clone returned to his side and he placed his right palm to the side.

The clone then began to form chakra in that hand quickly and a black orb like the "Kage Rasengan" that Guilt used had formed in Loneliness' hand... _**'Would you get up you little shit! I don't feel like having my ass kicked by this pale imitation of us! Get up and kick his ass something fierce!'**_ Vengeance exclaimed and Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet, still glaring at the Guardian before him with an angry scowl on his face... _**'C'mon Naruto, you can take this freak, just remember! An Uzumaki Never Gives up or Gives in! Even to the bitter end!'**_ Vulpina cheered and a faint smile came to the boy's lips as it finally made sense, why he knew that Loneliness and he weren't really alike, why Loneliness wasn't him...

"You may know my moves... You may even have been a part of me once..." Naruto said to himself as Loneliness then grinned widely and pushed the Rasengan towards the boy. "But there's one thing I've learned about an Uzumaki that you don't live up too..." Naruto stated as the Rasengan nearly hit bit he moved his hands upward and caught it, gritting his teeth as the ball of chakra was held back.

_"What is this!?"_ Loneliness demanded while red flames started to burn away Naruto's skin, a strange mask forming over his face while his armor was repairing itself. The boy grit his teeth as his Kamigan activated, his two fangs growing twice as long as normal while flames seemed to slowly dissolve his skin away, while a strange white mask suddenly started to form over his face, looking different than his mothers old mask. This mask curved backward at each cheek and curved back at the top of his head, a spike was coming from the forehead and pointing forward, with red marks on the mask to make red tears and a red slash across the bridge of his nose...

His armor also changed as three, three inch spikes came out of the shoulders of his armored vest with a metal plate over his upper arm on th sides, while the armor itself turned pitch black, just then two large bones poked out of his back and grew to a foot and a half long while pointing out of his back. His bandages and glove also changed, the wrappings becoming white spikes on his right arm while the tattered glove became black spikes, flames covering any of his arms skin now, his shin guards also changed with them becoming totally black and then growing to cover his calves while spikes grew off the sides and pointed backwards. Naruto shook completely while his blood red hair pointed backwards and seemed to catch on fire leaving what could be confused as a flaming monster as even his toes were on fire.

The flaming nin's Kamigan eye's glared at Loneliness angrily, while three whisker shaped marks seemed to cut themselves out of his mask leaving it now complete. _**"This is what I have learned! And it's the same reason why your not me!"**_ Naruto growled at the Guardian as he then ripped the Rasengan into pieces and glared at Loneliness. _**"NO MATTER WHAT! I AM NEVER ALONE!"**_ Naruto roared along side of Vengeance as the two ran and fought as one for once and the first time ever, moving so quickly that Loneliness didn't even see the punch until it connected with his face and sent him spinning back. Naruto/Vengeance then grabbed his clone and slammed him into the ground then threw him into the air and jumped up and Dark Fire ball in hand which he used and slam into the Clones gut destroying it instantly. Naruto/Vulpina/Vengeance then used a quick Air Hyke and Shunpo combo and grabbed Loneliness only to slam him into the side of the room and run around dragging the Guardian along it, breaking the wall into rubble until Naruto/Vengeance then tossed the Guardian careening into the ice he had made.

Loneliness stood up and Snarled towards the angry spirit only to blink as it ran towards him and then spin flames completely engulfing his arms as he ran towards the Guardian then slammed his fists down and sent a wave of Dark Fire towards Loneliness. The Guardian was hit and sent straight threw his ice when Naruto ran up beside him and grabbed his head before plunging it down into the concrete ground and making more rubble before he tossed the Guardian up into the air and Naruto/Vengeance jumped into a Spin kick and sent the Guardian careening away where he hit the wall with a groan then fell face first and ceased moving...

_**"Is it over..."**_ The three as one questioned while looking towards the fallen Guardian and got their answer when he slowly seeped into the shadows, however one of his eye's opened and he snarled at the two way combo angrily even as he was engulfed by the shadows. _**"I guess it is..."**_ Naruto/Vengeance said to themselves and then watched as yet another metal fragment and a green vile landed at their feet. The two reached down and then drank the green liquid, lifting their mask up only high enough to do this before returning the mask to it's rightful place then picking up the metal fragment and watching as the other three pieces appeared and then they all formed together into one piece the form of it's symbol finally visible.

It was black metal, and shaped like a large circle, and there was a large round hole in the middle, around the edges barbed wire seemed to be depicted while within the barbed wire was a shape like a large jagged spider of some sort. _**"Probably goes to the Colosseum seeing as it does have those damn Spider webbed chains leading to it..."**_ Naruto/Vengeance mused to themselves before grasping the floating disk, he then turned and walked out of Loneliness tower, leaving a trail of flaming foot steps in his wake...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

--

**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**

**The end of Pain...**

**Battle between the Spirits of Vengeance!**

**The Rider Vs. The Crow!**

--

Current Guest Characters...

Link: Master Sword and Hylian Shield...

Vincent Valentine: Cerberus...

--

(1)

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 122-666

Name: Hell-Shaman

Type: Mid-Class Demon

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Summon: )

Element: Magical / Chakra

Synopsis: Another of the Lesser known "Hell" series of Demons. This one is a step up from the usual Hell-Raisers as they gain some combat prowess but lose the ability to summon in exchange for the ability to command a Hell-Specter. Hell-Shamans main tactic in battle is to use it's scythe to attack enemies from above while the Hell-Specter attacks from below, however their fatal weakness is that they can be destroyed if hit by the Hell-Specter's blast which would destroy them and free the Hell-Specter...

--

(2)

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 124-666

Name: Hell-Specter

Type: Demonic Summon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Fire

Synopsis: Another of the Lesser known "Hell" series the Hell-Specter as the ability to float around freely and attack using the spikes on it's body as a weapon. The fact that only it's reflection is vulnerable has made this one of the most dangerous of the Hell-Series, even given their rather simplistic minds. One of the favorite tactics of a Hell-Specter is to clamp it's joints into a circle and spin towards an enemy with it's spikes to rip him or her apart. A Hell-Specters only weakness beyond their reflection is the red gems in their joints, which when destroyed, destroy the Hell-Specter also...

--

(3)

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 125-666

Name: Hell-Knight

Type: Higher Demon

Threat: (Multiple: Just fucking run away man!)

Element: Varies...

Synopsis: The only HIGHLY known member of the entire "Hell" Series is the fabled Hell-Knights. While not as numerous as the others a Hell-Knight is always more powerful than any Mid to High Class demon, so much in fact that it takes at the very least an Arch-Fiend in order to defeat one. No two Hell-Knights are the same, no two have the same element or power, and no two Hell-Knights have the same name. A Hell-Blade who turns into a Hell-Knight will kneel before the one who defeated them and ask him or her to name them. A name is everything to a Hell-Knight, without a name they feel powerless and weak, once they obtain a name however they will immediately leave to find a weapon(s) of power. Once this is done a Hell-Knight will go in search of battle, and threw battle glory and honor...

--

(4)

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 113-666

Name: Hell-Nin

Type: Lesser Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Shadow / Chakra

Synopsis: Another of the Lesser known "Hell" Series, the Hell-Nin are born from killers who were too intent on serving their country. Many of these were once great warriors for an equally great nation who died while killing for their country. However, upon changing into a Hell-Nin they lose most of the power they once had and become something of a joke, many believe this is due to their boasting coming back to bite them in the butt. A Hell-Nin's only dangerous ability is the ability to sink into the ground then stab upwards from the ground bellow, however even this can be easily dodged...


	18. The Rider Vs The Crow!

Lord Pain: New Chapter! Okay, it looks like Sorrow has escaped from being my partner cause he hates the Disclaimer or something...

(On an uncharted island in the Bahama's, Sorrow is sitting out on the beach with a book...)

Lord Pain: Anyways, seeing as the bastard went off somewhere to escape being my partner for the openings. I'm going to have to find a new one...

Naruto: Count me out, I've got enough problems with living in this messed up world...

Crow: I'm clinically insane...

Ino: Crow-kun don't say that!

Kisara: I've got training to do.

Kakashi: Sorry, I'm reading my book... And some of yours... Got to catch up with everyone else after all...

Jiraiya: I'll do it!

Lord Pain: HELL NO!!!

Branwen: **I could find my husband... He might do it...**

Lord Pain: Really?

Branwen: **Yes... But you don't need a sword crazed Crow helping... I'll do it...**

Lord Pain: FINALLY! Someone sensible! Alright then Branwen, take 'er away!

Branwen: **Lord Pain doesn't own anything in this but his OC's and some of their Jutsu. If you haven't seen it in an Anime, Video Game, Movie or Comic Book then it probably belongs to Lord Pain... He isn't making any money from this however so suing him would be more trouble than it's actually worth...**

Lord Pain: Thanks Branwen! See you next week! Until then I'd like to thank all of you for continuing to put up with me, hope you like this Chapter! The Ghost Rider Vs. The Crow! Something I've always wanted to see personally! Now prepare for the LONGEST, fight in all of this damn story!

--

**Naruto Ultimate...**

**Chapter 18...**

_**The End of Pain, Battle between the Spirits of Vengeance! The Rider Vs. The Crow!!**_

**Buildings burn, flowers fade, people die... But real love... Is eternal...**

**26 Lord Pain...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon/Summon/Madness Jutsu Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking/Spirit of Vengeance talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Realm of Pain...)

Naruto/Vengeance walked out of Loneliness tower his eye's glaring towards the arena in the center of this twisted and dark place. _**"Now... Now I can end this..."**_ He said to himself and moved on towards the Colosseum. Azrael was flying over head, the bird landed on one of the many Gargoyles on the building, it's eye's looking down at Naruto as he reached the front gate of the Colosseum and found a large indention for the disk he had in hand. _**"So thats where it goes..."**_ He said to himself and placed it into the door, and heard a click as a slot opened in the door, just big enough for Naruto's hand and forearm to fit into. _**"Might as well..."**_ The Flaming being muttered to himself and placed his right arm into the slot, reached out within and grasped something.

As soon as his hand grasped what felt like a simple rod within the disk and inner workings of the door started to turn inward, taking Naruto's arm with it as blades came from the door and slowly moved towards his arm as he struggled to hold back the handle. _**"Dammit... I hate these damn traps!"**_ Naruto growled angrily as he slowly managed to move the rod within the door in the opposite direction, once he had moved it all the way he heard another click and he pulled his arm out just in time for the door to slide open, sand and dust that had gathered with age falling as the cobwebs were pulled apart... 

Naruto walked within the Colosseum and looked around, finding it was just as massive inside as it appeared from outside. However, around the obsidian walls of this Arena was multiple Torture devices, some even resembling the ones used on th Guardians themselves, the stadium seats were made from marble, obsidian columns holding the upper stadium floors up. The chains from the towers around the Towers all came into this Arena and attached to a large stone slab of marble with chains and manacles sat in the middle of the arena, the area around it covered in dried red blood, staining a large percent of the arena floor a deep crimson... _**"Sick..."**_ Naruto growled his eye's narrowed in distaste when he heard a dark Chuckle and turned around his eye's narrowing as another new Guardian now stood before him...

This one, like all the others, had bone white hair, but it was shoulder length and spiky covering the left side of his face while two strange silver clips held it to the side on the right, with pale blueish gray skin, however, this one's eye's were different like Lord Pains. This one had Black sclera, with diamond blue Iris, and a white four pronged star in the middle of the eye, under his eye's were dark marks with a black mark like a tear coming off the side. His mouth nose, and entire lower face was concealed by a strange metal mask with black trim and three holes for air and attached to pads over his ears and a black headband. His sleeveless black shirt was attached to the mask and left a small amount of his stomach visible, he had five silver rings one around his neck, one on each of his biceps, and one over his shoulders and under his arms, a pair of black fingerless gloves over his hands and forearms with white metal plates nearly covering the entire back of each fist. He had on a pair of knee length black shorts with a black sash tied loosely around his waist, a metal plate on his right hip, two more metal plates on each of his thighs, and a pair of black cloths over his feet and shins, with metal plates just under his knees. Over his wrists, neck, and ankles were black leather manacles, like all of the other Guardians.

_"He he he... not bad kid, you've made it to the final challenge..."_ The Guardian said simply and Naruto crouched down glaring at him. _"Oh no, not me kid! I may be the Guardian of the pain of Wrath but I don't wanna fight you!"_ The Guardian said holding up his hands and backing away from Naruto slowly. However, this Guardians name seemed to intrigue the boy, mostly because he had never heard of anyone having pain from being angry.

_**"Guardian of Wrath?"**_ He questioned and the Guardian let out a breath.

_"Guardian of Wrath, Guardian of Vengeance... That kind of thing. Most find it easier to say Wrath however so I go with that... Besides... When I was alive I was guilty of the Sin of Wrath..."_ The Guardian said then took a thoughtful look. _"Or was it I was guilty of the sin of Sloth for being lazy and making everyone wrathful against me..."_ The... Was it Really a Guardian? Person said to himself and Naruto raised a brow wondering what was wrong with this Guardian, the others seemed in pain, this one, he seems like he's living in an average world...

_**"Uhh... Why aren't you acting like a Guardian of Wrath then? You seem more like the Guardian of Forgetfulness or something..."**_ Naruto said simply and Wrath shrugged his shoulders before placing them behind his head, in a somewhat familiar way...

_"Meh, I'm not like the other Guardians... Obviously... Truthfully I was made to be the Polar Opposite of Lord Pain himself. Sorrow and Wrath, two sides to one coin. As such I'm like the other version of the Guardians and I control the half of the Guardians that Lord Pain doesn't."_ Wrath explained to the boy then looked up and whistled seeing a large amount of Crow's now standing around the arena, in seats or on the walls... _"Looks like we've got an audience..."_ Wrath says to himself thoughtfully and Naruto looks around with a raised brow.

_**"Whats going on with all of these birds?"**_ He questions and Wrath chuckles to himself then jumps upward and lands on one of the seats of the arena.

_"Well Naruto, seeing as Lord Pain himself can't be here, looks like I'll have to be the one to administer your final challenge..."_ Wrath states then his single visible eye's takes a serious look. _"Your final match Naruto... Your final Test... Is against yourself..."_ Wrath said and pointed to Naruto.

_**"You mean Loneliness? I've already wasted him..."**_ Naruto stated and Wrath shook his head no still pointing at the boy with a serious look in his eye.

_"No Naruto... Not Loneliness... What I mean... Is Vengeance... Come out..."_ With that said a beam of energy shot out of Wraths hand and straight threw Naruto, knocking something out of the boy to stand behind him, the young Ninja instantly reverting to his normal form. The young nin soon got up to his feet and shivered as he felt heat behind him, quickly turning only to see his new Vengeance form standing up also, before it then looked around and then back at Naruto with wide confused eye's.

_**"What the hell just happened..."**_ Vengeance questioned looking at his body and Naruto nodded his head slowly, then saw that Vengeance had his Gauntlets and Grieves, leaving Naruto with nil...

"Oh shit..." The boy said to himself while the Crow's around the area all started to caw.

_"Now then, Naruto Uzumaki... You have faced your fears, of Loss and Hope, faced your doubts in Loneliness, but now, now you must face yourself..."_ Wrath said and the door out of the Arena slammed shut the sky swirling above and Naruto groaned softly and got up to his feet. _"You have fought with Vengeance controlling the power of your Kamigan, You have fought with the Kyuubi's help also... But now... Now you must fight without the use of EITHER of them... You must fight with your own power..."_ Wrath added darkly and Naruto frowned realizing that meant Vengeance also had all of Vulpina's power... Shit...

_**"So... I have too fight Naruto over there huh..."**_ Vengeance questioned of Wrath who nodded his head making the flaming Spirit chuckle. _**"Not bad, I've actually wondered who was better between us... Me or Him..."**_ Vengeance said while popping his neck, seeming to ignore a now Irate Vulpina in his mind. _**"Sorry Foxy, but this isn't about you or him... Now, This is MY time to show him what true power is like..."**_ Vengeance said with a chuckle.

"I had no idea you were so sadistic..." Naruto said with a frown and pulled a pair of Kunai out of his Weapons pouch and held them out back handed. The Spirit seemed amused with Naruto, though with the mask on it was impossible to actually tell or not.

_**"Theres allot your don't know about me..."**_ He said Darkly the chains on his Gauntlets sliding to the ground as the blades of his Grieves unlocked. _**"You think I'm just a separate personality in you... Your wrong if you do... I am the Spirit of Vengeance! I am the thirst for justice you have denied! The Power that your very soul hungers for!!"**_ Vengeance exclaimed as his fires burned hotter than before Naruto's eye's narrowing on the flaming spirit.

--

_**Naruto Vs. Vengeance...**_

_**Round One...**_

_**Naruto / Ninja Tools...Vengeance / Vulpina Gauntlets, Flare Grieves...**_

_**To face ones enemy, first one must face them self...**_

--

"Would you just shut up already and fight me..." Naruto said with a frown and Vengeance crouched down.

_**"GLADLY!"**_ He exclaimed angrily reeling back one of the chains on his gauntlets and flinging it towards the young man before him. Naruto blocked with his Kunai and Vengeance pulled back on the Chain, pulling Naruto forward and making him lose his footing. The Spirit then ran forwards and spun his leg kicking Naruto with his Shin guards rather than the blades of his Grieves, knocking him to the side. Naruto skidded along the ground and groaned in pain, then formed a T Hand Seal and several Shadow Clones popped into existence around him. Naruto then pointed at the flaming Spirit and the clones all rushed towards Vengeance with their own Kunai at the ready.

The vengeful beast wasn't amused however as he then put his arm's at his side, red flames dancing down the chains links as he then spun while the clones were all too close to block or dodge and hit everyone of them, all of them poofing out of existence as the being slid to a halt, his back to Naruto who ran towards the spirit and flung his Kunai at him. Vengeance seemed to grin and then ducked down under the Kunai and flung his chains at Naruto's feet, latching onto the boy before flinging him towards the stone slab in the center of the ring where the chains around it caught and held him. "Shit." Naruto gritted out as Vengeance crouched and sprung forward, unlocking the knuckle blades on the gauntlets and leaping up. Naruto leaned to the side, dodging the blades and only gaining a small cut on his cheek. Naruto then hit his head into Vengeance, knocking the spirit to the ground glad he had his Hittai-ate to protect him from the heat coming from Vengeance body.

_'Okay, Vengeance has always been a straight forward fighter, though with his body as hot as it is, I can't get close to him. However he either doesn't know how, or doesn't like Jutsu and has a tendency to over compensate real power, with brute force... Now how do I use that against him...'_ Naruto then untangled his limbs from the chains and jumped upwards in time to miss Vengeance as he tried to grab the young nin. "C'mon Vengeance. Your gonna have to be quicker than that if you wanna catch me!" Naruto taunted while then climbing up the chains and looking down to see an irate Vengeance grab hold of the chains and start his own way up. _'C'mon you bastard... Follow me all the way up...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smirk then flipped up to stand on the chains, nearly a mile above th arena floor as Vengeance launched himself up also. Naruto smirked as the flaming spirit landed on the chains making said spirit narrow it's eyes on him.

_**"What are you grinning about..."**_ He questioned angrily and Naruto chuckled.

"Look down..." He said and Vengeance tilted it's head and did only to widen his eye's in realization. "Your body's greatest strength is that heat of yours, however, if these chains were to break or melt, it doesn't matter who you are Vengeance... You'll be dead..." Naruto stated simply and Vengeance snarled. _**'Dammit he's right... I can't take the chance of falling from this height... Even standing on these chains is dangerous with my body heat at it's current level... I'll have to cool down my body temperature... Fucking red haired jack ass...'**_ Vengeance grumbled to himself inwardly as Naruto then reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a pair of Trench Knives like Asuma's and channeled chakra into them making the blades on them a bit longer. _'I am so glad Crow convinced me to get Trench Knives now...'_ Naruto thought to himself as Vengeance glared at the boy, the fire on his body turning a dull blue color.

Vengeance growled as he looked at the boy his flaming eye's glaring at him angrily. _**"You realize I'm going to rip you apart... right?"**_ The spirit questioned angrily making Naruto smirk to himself.

"Maybe... But lets not forget that I'm not the one who has to worry about melting these chains." Naruto stated then lunged at Vengeance swinging his knives towards the spirit that snarled and ducked back, Naruto landed beside the spirit and back handed him, the flaming being cursed loudly while falling and reached out, grabbing the chain across from him then flipping back to his feet.

_**"Smart ass Red head..."**_ Vengeance grumbled then focused to create a fireball in his hand, as he then turned around and tossed at the boy quickly. Naruto ducked down then grimaced as Vengeance made a pair of Fireballs, one in each hand and threw them at him. The red haired boy flipped to the side, evading the Fireballs and landing on his feet as Vengeance growled angrily and Formed another pair of Fireballs in his hands. The angry spirit continued to throw fireballs at Naruto, the red haired young man flipping around the chains and evading them until finally Vengeance simply lost it and roared towards the boy, jumping up and trying to slash the boy with his Gauntlets blades.

But as soon as Vengeance came in contact with the chains holding them up they snapped and both fell, Naruto grabbed a nearby chain and held himself up, Vengeance did the same but his hands heat melted the chains links. The Spirit then fell, with Naruto letting out a relieved sigh as the spirit did then slid down the chains and to the ground to see the splattered form of Vengeance on his back, and the boy placed his Trench knives back in his Weapons pouch. "Alright Wrath. I won." Naruto said as he turned towards the final Guardian who chuckled slightly and then pointed to Vengeance. Naruto raised a brow but turned and gaped as Vengeance blood and bones seemed to flow back into place, his form rising off his back and slowly to a kneeling position...

_**"I'm BAAAACK..."**_ Vengeance said in a dark tone his flaming eye's glowing blood red as he then stood up to his full height and looked at the blood haired boy before him. Vengeance then popped the knuckles of his fists and his neck before crouching and lunging at a still stunned Naruto who barely managed to block a fatal kick, only to get backhanded by the blades of Vengeance Gauntlet, cutting three jagged marks on the boys face. Naruto pushed himself back to his feet and yelped as he ducked out of the way of a fireball then was grabbed by Vengeance who then tossed him into the air and then grabbed and tossed him into a wall.

Naruto spit out some blood as it pooled in his mouth then struggled to his feet, he did so just in time to see Vengeance rushing towards him and the red haired nin growled as he then rolled out of the way so Vengeance rammed himself head first into the wall of the arena. It was slightly comical for Naruto to see the spirits head stuck in a cartoon-like fashion, but the novelty of it quickly wore off and Naruto got back to his feet and then formed several hand seals. **"Chakra Shrapnel Jutsu!"** Naruto exclaimed as a Chakra shell around his body broke into pieces and fired towards Vengeance and exploding into brightly colored fog just as the flaming spirit got his head out of the wall. Naruto then flipped backwards and added a Lightning element to the Chakra Field, the charge running threw the fog of Chakra and electrocuted Naruto's enemy, leaving the bot to let out a breath.

However, the Barbecued spirit wasn't done as once more he slowly reformed, then placed one of his feet on the ground and pulled himself back to his feet, concealed by the remaining dust of the Chakra field before letting out a roar and lunging at a surprised Naruto. Vengeance then swung one of the chains of his gauntlets at the surprised red head, grabbing his ankle and pulling him to the ground. Vengeance then placed his feet firmly on the ground and began to swing the chain, dragging Naruto with it as he did, soon the flaming specter managed to get the red head flying in the air. Naruto gritted his teeth and attempted to reach down but the force with which Vengeance was spinning him didn't allow him much movement. Finally Vengeance released Naruto sending the red haired boy flying straight into the arena seats and hitting them with enough force to leave a crater where he was.

Naruto shook his head with a groan as he pushed himself up, then let out an annoyed sigh as Vengeance charged right at the boy once more. Naruto grumbled and flipped up to his feet and then crouched as Vengeance got close to him. Naruto then swept the specters feet out from underneath him and then raised his knee to his gut. Naruto then kneed him in the gut once more, then again, and again, sending him higher in the air every time before finally kicking Vengeance in the gut and sending him flying up into the air. Naruto then jumped up himself and used an Air Hyke in order to get above Vengeance, before then grabbing the specters legs and placing his own under his arms and across the chin of Vengeance as the fell, which ended with him plowing Vengeance's skull back into the Arena floor below them once more.

Naruto got away from Vengeance and let out a panting breath seeing the spirits legs then fall back and too the dirt while he tried to recover his lost breath. However soon the specter was pulling himself free of the dirt and Naruto groaned to himself wondering what the hell it took to actually kill this thing... A fucking TANK!?! _**"He, not bad for a weakling..."**_ Vengeance said with a laughing tone while Naruto could only groan, his body was starting to tire, while Vengeance looked like he could fight until doomsday without rest... _**"Now lets finish this!!"**_ Vengeance roared lunging forwards and punching Naruto in the face and sending him back peddling. Vengeance then swung his chain and wrapped it around Naruto's upper body before pulling him forward and slamming him into the ground behind the spirit as it then recalled its chain and ran towards the boy.

Vengeance followed it up by swinging his leg and grieves at Naruto, the boy managed to jump back but grunted and landed on one knee as his midsection was cut even threw his armor with tree long gashes. Vengeance then rammed his knee into Naruto's face and sent the boy skidding back once more. Vengeance didn't stop their however as he ran at the young man, eye's blazing hot and he swung his gauntlets knuckle blades cutting upside Naruto's face and knocking his Hittai-ate off and to the ground before he then punched Naruto in the gut and sent him spiraling straight into the arena wall where the boy fell to the ground.

"Ouch..." Naruto mumbled to himself and looked up in time to see Vengeance forming another large fireball... "Is this how I'm going to die..." Naruto wondered to himself as he saw Vengeance launch the Fireball at him. Just as he thought it was the end, time seemed to slow down and a single black crow landed in front of the boy it's amber eye's looking at him... _**'Don't look...'**_ The boy heard in his mind and his eye's closed as darkness overcame his mind...

--

_'You have done well child... But... The true question is... Will you go on?'_ A soft almost angelic voice questioned from a darkened Landscape, Naruto opening his bleary eye's to look around continued to see only the darkness, ever encompassing him in it's depths...

"What..." Naruto questioned softly, his head still on the ground, his eye's half lidded.

_'I asked if you will go on from this point... Young one... Or will you allow Vengeance his reign...'_ The voice questioned and Naruto grunted softly and looked around in the darkness.

"I wouldn't give up... If I had even a slim chance of winning... But this guy... He's immortal..." Naruto said softly and saw a figure appear before him, clad in black robes black battle armor over them, with pearl white skin and amber colored eye's, like a crow.

_'Really? Are you the same Naruto Uzumaki who said he wouldn't rest until he became the best, and became the hero that his father wanted him to be?'_ The person questioned, long ebony locks framing his pale features, a soft smirk on his scared lips.

"What do you know... I can't fight what I can't kill..." Naruto said and the person chuckled softly.

_'Really... That still doesn't sound right Naruto. What would be the point of enduring these tests if you just gave up on us at the finish line?'_ The person questioned, the large black wings on his back becoming visible, the two scars on his lips making it look like he was frowning a pair of crack forming from the sides, more cracks in his skin over the sides of his eyes...

"Who the hell are you anyways..." Naruto questioned softly of the winged figure who chuckled to himself and then knelled down next to him.

_'I have had many names over the centuries child... Azrael, The Grim Reaper, Angel of Death... But... Simply call me... Death...'_ Death told the boy whose eye's widened in shock. _'Now then... Are you just going to lay back and die here? Or are you going to get up and fight like the true warrior you are?'_ Death questioned and Naruto looked to the side with a frown on his face.

"Even if I do... How do I fight with an immortal like Vengeance? What can I do to beat something that cannot die..." Naruto questioned and the dark angel gave him a grim smile and leaned down to his ear...

_'By becoming an immortal yourself...'_ He whispered as he then seemed to vanish into the shadows. _'Wake _up...' He whispered just as a large black Crow then appeared before Naruto and cawed, but this time he heard a voice in his mind, much louder than Azrael's own voice...

_**'Get up boy... You got work to do... And ya ain't got much time to do it...'**_ The voice of the Crow told him simply then looked around. Naruto followed it's motion and gawked as he then saw several, no nearly dozens of Crows all around him. And at that moment he heard Azrael and turned in time to see the large glowing eyed bird as it then flew up into the air and lunged down into Naruto, his eye's widening as it did...

--

(Back to The R.O.P.)

With a massive explosion, Vengeance gleefully watched as Naruto was engulfed by the flames of his own Vengeance. _**"Heh, I always knew he was weak."**_ Vengeance said and then crossed his arms smugly, only to raise a brow as he saw something within the flames of Naruto's demise move, then a form stood up and Vengeance plainly gawked seeing Naruto slowly being covered in shadows, like when he became Vengeance his armor changed... Only he had changed also this time...

His spiky red hair was now tipped with black, his skin was several shades paler than before, and the bandages on his right arm had turned pitch black matching the black glove on his left arm. On his face, the whiskers he had been burdened with all his life were now gone, in their place his lips now were black with a large painted grin, a pair of black spikes going up and down the center of his eye's, a second spike on the outer side of each of his eye's and curving downward like tears. His eye's had changed into the Kamigan, his finger and toe nails were all black, but his finger nails looked like claws. His ANBU style armor was repaired and now black in color, the Shin guards having changed becoming curved with the edges touched behind his calves, the locket and pendent dangling down his chest.

Then the shadows concentrated around his arms and legs, leaving a pair of Gauntlets and Grieves in their place. These were black in color, with black plates along the back of his forearms, a small black spike on the side with a translucent white blade coming from it, dark gray leather was along the under side of his forearm and the back of his elbow, around the wrists was a thin silver bracelet that didn't completely surround the wrist instead looking like a pair of claws, with a thick black plate on the back of the fist and a plate coming over the backs of each thumb. The grieves were black also, with only two blades on the front which were unlocked and looked like talons, with a third blade at the back of the foot in the shape of a crescent moon, the armor covering his feet making it look like he had steel toed boots on, with a silver bangle around his ankles...

A crow then flew from the stadium and landed on Naruto's shoulder, cawing loudly as the other's joined in and Vengeance looked around confused while Wrath leaned forward... _"Now the real fight begins... The Spirits of Vengeance will now clash... The Ghost-Rider VS. The Crow!!"_ Wrath exclaimed loudly as the two spirits looked at one another with hate for one another clear in their eyes...

--

_**Naruto Vs. Vengeance...**_

_**Round Two...**_

_**Crow Naruto/ Nocturne(G&G Set)...Vengeance/ Vulpina Gauntlets, Flare Grieves...**_

_**From the darkness comes a renewed will to fight and live on...**_

--

_**"What the hell are you?"**_ Vengeance questioned as he saw the new Naruto who simply gave a devils grin.

"Just a lost soul with a Crow..." Was all he said as the crow that had been on his shoulder then flew into the air and perched itself onto a statue overlooking the arena. "I have a question for you..." Naruto said to Vengeance who glared at him. "Are there, spots in a leopards eyes, also?" The question caught Vengeance off guard long enough for Naruto to rush forward and knee him in the chin sending the spirit skidding back while the young nin landed in a crouch. Naruto then lunged back at Vengeance, reeling his fist back as the specter slowly got back to his feet and attempted to hit him once more, but Vengeance grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder.

Naruto flipped in the air however, his feet landing on the wall of the arena and he pushed himself off of it and back to the ground right before running right at Vengeance and delivering a few quick jabs to the spirits stomach before grabbing his head and flipping him to the side. Vengeance clenched his fist's, and balled them together then slammed both together upwards into Naruto's jaw sending him back. But the dark warrior flipped in mid air, landing on his feet albeit shakily, as then Vengeance ran back at Naruto and threw several punches which the black clad warrior blocked with his Gauntlets then punched Vengeance directly in the face, sending the specter flying into the stone slab in the middle of the arena.

Vengeance snarled and got back to his feet, rushing towards the transformed Naruto and unlocked the blades on the wrists of his gauntlets. The red haired boy smirked as the flaming specter swung it's blade at him only the boy dodged then punched him in the gut. Vengeance's flames glowing hotter than ever as he rushed towards the boy swinging both his wrist blades wildly, the young red haired nin flipping around the sloppy strikes easily, and blocking more than that with his own gauntlets, then grabbing both of Vengeance arms and held them in the air, a calm look on his face. Naruto then flipped Vengeance with his arms and the specter landed on the ground and rolled away from being impaled by the knives on Naruto's grieves as he used a heel drop.

Vengeance quickly got back to his feet however and kicked Naruto with the blades of his own grieves sending Naruto flying back. Vengeance then formed twin fireballs into his hands and began to throw them at the young man who simply rolled out of the way of the flames. Vengeance then clenched his fists and roared as a massive burst of Darkfire flew from his body all around the arena hitting Naruto and anything else in it's path. Naruto was flung into the arena's seats making a massive crater and shook his head quickly before laughing at the fact any and all damage to him was quickly being healed as though by magic. Just as he did however, Vengeance lunged at him fireballs in hand and the young warrior rolled out of the way as a flame covered fist hit the ground he had been in.

Vengeance snarled at Naruto, though it was hidden by his mask and lunged at the boy, Vulpina's red chakra surrounding the specter as he then slammed his hands into the ground but Naruto flipped backwards, landing on all fours and giving the spirit a devils grin before he then lunged forward and slammed his left fist into Vengeance face sending him stumbling back. Naruto then punched him in the gut then grabbed the specter by his head and tossed him back into the arena below. Naruto chuckled to himself amusedly before jumping back into the arena himself.

Just as he did Vengeance flipped to his feet and ran at Naruto punching him in the face and knocking him back only for the boy to flip to his feet and turn to face him, the wound from the specter's knuckle blades healing almost instantly. The specter was so surprised in fact he barely saw it when Naruto ducked down under him, grabbed his legs, and then flipped onto his back and twisted his legs out of place. Vengeance screamed in pain as he rolled away from Naruto and Vulpina's chakra healed the wounds as if she couldn't control it. Vengeance then snarled and lunged at Naruto, swinging the chains on it's gauntlets and wrapping them around the boy before pulling him in and punching him in the face again, the pulling him back and stabbing him in the chest with his left arms blade as the chains around him unraveled and he laughed in triumph.

Naruto simply chuckled to himself however, and pushed himself off of the blade much to Vengeance shock then landed on all fours and lifted both his arms up and smashed them into Vengeance jaw sending him stumbling back. Naruto then ran at the spirit and kicked him in the face, then landed and punched him in the gut. His gauntlets didn't seem to have any blades beyond the single thin translucent blade on the side but they were good for increasing the damage from his punches or for simply blocking. However, as Naruto charged chakra into those thin blades, they began to glow then a blade of pure chakra formed from them and Naruto moved forwards and slashed at Vengeance arms, cutting Vulpina's Gauntlets into pieces...

_'Sorry Vulpina... But it was either take those out or let him continue to use them for himself...'_ Naruto thought to himself then spun around and ran back at Vengeance, kneeing him in the face before grabbing the sides of his head and doing it again, shattering the mask he was wearing and revealing only flames in their place. _'Heh... And I actually sorta liked that mask too...'_ Naruto thought to himself idly then charged his grieves with Chakra and cut apart Vengeance own grieves and frowned to himself. _'You only made those because Branwen told you... But they were nice while they lasted Niisan...'_ Naruto though as he then landed and charged chakra to both his arms and legs at the same time and lunged at Vengeance.

Naruto sliced with his own wrist blades quickly dicing Vengeance upper armor, then destroyed his shin armor with his grieves, and finished by punching Vengeance in the face and sending him in the air, then jumped up also, punching him again and using an Air Hyke to go up higher into the air, Naruto then kicked down and sent Vengeance spiraling into the dirt near the pieces of what had once been his weapons and armor. Naruto soon landed and looked at Vengeance with a smirk. "Why... You seem to be falling all to pieces..." He said with a devils grin as Vengeance twitched, making Naruto raise a brow as then the flaming form flipped onto it's front.

_**"Why... Why won't you just die?!"**_ Vengeance demanded clinching it's flaming fists together in fury and Naruto laughed darkly.

"Why? Because... I died once already..." He said and Vengeance snarled at the boy, while Naruto looked on as a second mask appeared at his waist, it was Vengeance's own mask! Then he felt a stabbing pain in his gut and mind at the same time as Vulpina's relieved voice and Vengeance groans of pain filled his head... Yet still 'Vengeance' was in front of him and pushing himself up to his feet an angry glow to his flames... "And just... Who, might you be?" Naruto questioned and then looked down and watched as the chains from Vulpina's Gauntlets slithered, merging together into a long black chain with a spike at the end, then traveled up his leg like a snake and wrapped around his upper body several times...

_**"Me... I am the thing that hunts those who spill innocent blood..."**_ The flaming being said and Naruto slowly crouched sensing some ominous presence from the beast. _**"I am the rage of losing those close to you to evil men..."**_ It said as the armor he once wore all melted and then slithered along his body, forming into new armor over his form.

Horned Skulls along the sides of his new thick boots, with spiked plates decorating his knees, thick black leather gloves the right one having an armored bracer over it, the left one having bone like claws. His new open jacket had flaps of leather were over the shoulders of the being with thick spikes coming off of each of them, a large chain appearing around it's left forearm, the chain shaped like skulls and bones with a spike at the end. A pair of armored plates on his hips and thighs, with a belt around his waist that had bullets in it, and a pair of black leather pants.

Vengeance was still on fire, however the flames were now changing, becoming a crimson red rather than orange or yellow. Naruto raised a brow, this change being more than he expected as then Vengeance started to grasp with it's hands and popping sounds came from them... _**"I AM VENGEANCE!"**_ The being roared at last and suddenly it's ribs appeared and came out of it's chest forming around a glowing sphere of fire in the middle of his chest, a skull with two long fangs coming down his face and several spikes growing forward along the skull...

--

_**Naruto Vs. Vengeance...**_

_**Final Round...**_

_**Crow Naruto/Nocturne(G&G Set), Hellfire chain...Vengeance/Skull Chain, Hellfire Shotgun...**_

_**At last the true Spirits of Vengeance, shall clash...**_

--

"You are one UGLY son of a bitch..." Naruto said as Vengeance skull snarled at him angrily.

_**"This coming from a painted up clown like you isn't saying much..."**_ The flaming skeleton growled and Naruto winced slightly.

"Alright, no more face jokes..." Naruto said and Vengeance nodded his head, then reached back and pulled something from his back that Naruto noted resembled Dirge's "Ebony and Ivory" only was longer and made of bones with spikes all over it... "Oh shit..." Naruto said lowly then rolled out of the way as Vengeance fire a ball of hell fire from the "Shotgun" towards the dark Avatar. Naruto then heard an explosion and looked to the spot the Hellfire had hit only to groan seeing the massive hole now in the side of the arena wall... "Whoa" Naruto said then saw a second ball of Hellfire coming at him and raised his Gauntlets to block the attack a translucent white shell forming in front of him but shaking under the power of Vengeance Hellfire. "This could get ugly..."

_**"You have no idea!"**_ Vengeance shouted and unraveled the chain on his arm before swinging it at Naruto who cursed and flipped backwards away from the flaming specter. Vengeance then jumped up, spinning his Chain towards Naruto, Flames covering it as Vengeance made a literal wheel of Fire towards the boy. Naruto cursed loudly and flipped back just in time as Vengeance slammed the chain down near him. The enraged spirit then simply spun it's chain in the air before quickly throwing it towards Naruto, still holding one end as it wrapped around the red haired boy and Vengeance pulled him forward then kicked him in the face and sent him flying away and into the side of the arena wall's leaving an imprint of his body.

"Damn... This guy doesn't play around." Naruto said to himself and got yelled at for stating the obvious by Vulpina. "I'm starting to miss the quiet in my head..." He mumbled and got more yelling, however ignored it as he rolled under a punch from Vengeance then spun and swept the specter's feet out from under it. Naruto then flipped back to his own feet and away from Vengeance as the spirit then shook his head and the flames started to burn brighter with his rage.

_**"I WILL DESTROY YOU!!"**_ The specter exclaimed angrily and lunged towards the young Uzumaki. Naruto dodged one of the spiked beings fist's, but Vengeance then used the claws on it's other hands and slashed Naruto's face before kneeing him in the gut, then grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up, Naruto's leg's falling over Vengeance head as the specter then used a pile driver on the young nin, lodging his head into the ground. Naruto's legs then took hold of a surprised Vengeance as then the nin pulled his head out of the ground and flipped, taking Vengeance body with him and slamming the massive specter into the ground.

"Take that..." Naruto grumbled then rolled away from the spirit and let out a sigh. However as a shadow came over him, Naruto let out an annoyed grunt and rolled out of the way as Vengeance slammed it's fists into the ground shattering the land around him. Naruto flipped to his feet however and quickly grabbed the specter and ran while holding onto him, before then ramming his head into the arena wall and making a large crater. Vengeance then grabbed Naruto and reversed the action, ramming the nins own head into the wall only the wall cracked more under Vengeance strength, nearly shattering into bits. Naruto then backhanded the specter and pulled his head out from the wall, then ducked down under a punch, placed his feet on the arena wall and grabbed Vengeance legs, then pushed back, ramming the specters head into the wall once more.

The wall caved in and took Vengeance with it, the specter roaring with rage as he soon stood up and Naruto flipping himself back to his feet and glaring at the spirit. Vengeance snarled and removed his Shotgun from his back and took aim at the dark avatar. Naruto cursed and ducked out of the way of a massive fireball, then ran and touched the wall, running along it as Vengeance continued to fire his Hellfire Shotgun at him. Naruto shouted as one of the blast's hit in front of him, knocking him off the wall and to the ground below. Vengeance then grinned to himself and ran forward, and placed his shotgun back on his back. Naruto saw him and flipped back to his own feet, ducking to the side to evade a punch from the flaming entity then crouching low to the ground and springing forward, sending Vengeance sprawling back.

"So what... Are we to be two immortals locked into eternal combat?" Naruto questioned as he got back to his feet and Vengeance snarled at him.

_**"It doesn't matter to me. I have no life to return too!"**_ Vengeance stated and Naruto growled angrily glaring at the specter before him.

"Then why are you even fighting?! What purpose does fighting me actually serve?!" Naruto demanded of the specter which seemed to shake.

_**"It is all I can do... Only in battle here may I live again..."**_ Vengeance grumbled and Naruto looked at the flaming specter with pity.

"Then let me put you out of your misery..." He said simply crouching down into a fighting stance and Vengeance snarled at him once more.

_**"Ha! I will not allow you to defeat me!"**_ He exclaimed rushing at Naruto as the boy ran at him, the two came together, each pushing the other back. But Naruto grabbed Vengeance by one of the bones coming out of his chest and flipped him onto his back and then grabbed his head placing his thumbs over the spirits eye sockets though he gritted his teeth as his flesh was burned and healed at super fast speeds.

"No, this must end now... You think you know pain and suffering... I'll show you TRUE pain and suffering..." Naruto snarled as the visions of his past came to haunt him, inducing an enormous headache on the boy as he could barely stand to remember these visions... "An entire childhood worth of pain... Of Suffering... All at once... ALL FOR YOU!" Naruto snarled as he sent the images directly into Vengeance mind. **"PAINS PULSE!"** Naruto shouted the Kamigan eyes spinning rapidly as Vengeance screamed in pain as the visions of Naruto's youth assaulted his mind. When the technique was finished however, the flames on Vengeance body all slowly went out leaving only a skeleton int spiked clothing behind.

--

_**Winner Naruto Uzumaki...**_

--

Naruto panted removing his shaking hands from Vengeance and backing away from the skeletal being. Naruto then fell onto his ass and groaned in pain as he was surrounded by shadows once more, and he was soon returned to normal. Azrael flying from his back as the Nocturne Gauntlets and Grieves, the Chain around his upper chest, and Vengeance mask on his right hip were the only new additions to his look... "Is it over?" Naruto questioned and heard clapping, then looked to the nearly forgotten guardian of Wrath.

_"Impressive Child. I'd say you were the first of your clan to beat Vengeance so thoroughly. Usually I have to stop before he takes his true form but you... it was truly magnificent. Well Done Child, Well done!"_ Wrath said still clapping then jumped down and landed next to the out cold Vengeance.

"Am I finally finished with these damn tests?" Naruto questioned of the Guardian while pushing himself to his feet and Wrath chuckled to himself.

_'Hmmm... Yeah... You can go..."_ Wrath said and snapped his fingers a black portal opening under Naruto and taking him away, Azrael following him in with the other Crow behind him. _"Boy that was one good fight..."_ Wrath said to himself as then several shadow's appeared and the Arena repaired itself around him. The Twenty or so Shadows all looked down on Wrath with stoic stances but the Guardian of Wrath could feel the annoyance coming from them.

_"Wrath, what the hell are you doing letting that brat go?!"_ Asked an enraged Guardian who was held back by a stoic Fear.

_"Lord Pain's wishes are for the Uzumaki trials to be left alone... Were I to attempt to hold him here I would break his law... Besides, I will no longer work for those Akatsuki fools... They have dared to attempt to use us by keeping Lord Pain captive... I simply do not wish to obey them, and I will no longer allow this disgrace to continue on..."_ Wrath answered calmly and the angry Guardian went silent some of the other shadowed Guardians all nodding while Guilt looked at Vengeance.

_"What about him? Why is he still here."_ Guilt questioned and Wrath chuckled to himself.

_"Oh come now Guilt, Vengeance still has his uses to us after all..."_ Wrath said then kicked Vengeance in the head and waited for the Specter to awaken. He didn't and so Wrath mumbled something about baths in lava before his hand was encased in black flames, which he then plunged into Vengeance chest awakening the specter who started to let out hacking coughs.

_**"What do you want from me now?"**_ Vengeance demanded looking around at the numerous Guardians around him, his hands starting to twitch.

_"What we want is simply really Vengeance... A group known as Akatsuki has taken our lord prisoner... We simply wish for you to find him and tell us who they are holding him... that is all..."_ Wrath stated and Vengeance raised a brow then shrugged.

_**"And why the hell should I do what you say? I have no reason to help you or anyone!"**_ He questioned then exclaimed angrily and Wrath grinned under his face plate.

_"Should you do as we say, we will make sure you are rewarded Vengeance... We will see if Lord Pain will be willing to allow you to either return to Earth... Or maybe... You would rather go to Heaven to see your family again?"_ The Guardian said thoughtfully and the specter's eye sockets widened, he quickly turned his face into a snarl however and looked to the Guardian seriously.

_**"When do I start?"**_ The flaming Specter questioned and Wrath had a slight twinkle to his one visible eye...

--

(Konohagakure...)

Naruto fell out of the portal and groaned as the two crows from within the Realm of Pain flew out and onto Branwen's shoulders. **"Hm... So, Azrael and Nigredo huh..."** She mused looking at the two and patting them on the head. **"At least you got two of my more useful children..."** She mused and Jiraiya tilted his head with a raised brow.

"What about that Big... Karasu summon? He looked real useful." Jiraiya questioned while Naruto stood up, the two blade on the front of his Grieves flipping up along his shins leaving the allusion of a pair of metal plated boots.

**"Karasu is Useful... In battle... But only in Battle. Azrael is a Scout Class Crow, being able to go long distances, allowing his summoner to see through his eye's, and even picking up some smaller objects. Nigredo is a Spirit Warder, capable of granting a temporary boost in power to a person... Of course the one who is given this power will die once they use it in your human realm."** Branwen explained and Naruto shivered.

"Glad I wasn't here when that happened..." He muttered to himself and Branwen smirked.

**"Nigredo can also take lost souls to Heaven, Purgatory, The Realm of Pain, or Hell respectively depending on their life as a human. She's probably the closest thing to an Angel you'll see in your lifetime also."** Branwen mused then nuzzled Nigredo's head with her cheek.

"Hold it... Thats a girl?" Naruto questioned and Branwen smirked.

**"Yes, she is."** She told him and Naruto let out a breath.

"How am I going to be able to tell who is who..." He muttered and Branwen rolled her eyes.

**"Simple, they go as such, Lowest Summon, is for Distraction, Her name is simply Raven, capable of using Shadow Clones to make more of herself to bombard enemies. Next, Scout Class, His name as you know is Azrael, capable of scouting out area's and picking up some items with his metal talons and beak. Then Spirit Warder, name Nigredo or "The Crow" if you want, capable of temporarily imbuing a person with great power an immortality, results in death when used however. Then, Fighter Class, name Karasu, uses his steel talons and claws as weapons, his feathers can also harden into sharp knives which he can hurl like Shuriken or Kunai, mainly uses his extra wings for this or for creating a large burst of wind. After my Children is me, Queen Class, Capable of creating portals and using Wind based Jutsu effortlessly, also I can heal people if I feel like it. Last is my mate, Boss Class, his name Kakashi, he has all the abilities of myself and our children combined, is the size of a small mountain, and his wings can blot out the sun..."** Branwen explained and Naruto gawked at the description of her mate...

"Your husband sounds... Tough... But how did you two?" Naruto questioned looking like he didn't know how to ask the question without sounding Perverted and Branwen took pity on him.

**"We take Human form when we want to engage in... Carnal Acts... Thats how."** She told him and he made an O with his mouth while Jiraiya grinned lecherously. **"Now if you'll excuse me Naruto, my Children and I should be getting back home, Kakashi gets worried if we're gone too long."** Branwen said as Nigredo and Azrael both jumped off her shoulders and into the air as she turned back into her crow form, flew into the air, and all poofed into three clouds of smoke...

"Well that was informative." Naruto said with his arms behind his head then turned to see a still meditating Crow. "I didn't know Niisan meditates..." Naruto said with a raised brow and Jiraiya shrugged. "Oh well, so what am I going to be learning next?" Naruto questioned of the old Pervert who blinked then shrugged.

"I'll think of something, until then, I hear you and Crow got a hotel and I need a place to stay if I'm training you." He said and Naruto nodded then walked off, Jiraiya following and leaving Crow behind...

--

(Hokage Tower...)

"You sent for us Hokage-sama?" One Kurenai Yuuhi questioned, her friend Anko beside her.

"Yes, I would like for both of you to go on a mission of the highest importance." The Aging Hokage said gravely and both women nodded to the man. "It seems as though someone envaded the Temple of Fire and stole a priceless artifact known only as the "Soul of Fire". I need you both to go locate and retrieve the Soul of Fire... Any questions?" Sarutobi questioned and Anko nodded.

"What we got to expect? Was it Enemy Nin or Bandits that took it?" She questioned and the old Hokage took a puff of his pipe.

"We are not sure Anko, if Hana Inuzuka was available I would have her look into it but both she and Kakashi are busy at the moment. Kakashi with training young Sasuke Uchiha for the Chunin Exam finals and Hana is on a mission to investigate the Forest of Death, we had more deaths this year than in nearly fifty years..." Sarutobi told her and Anko frowned while Kurenai took a thoughtful expression.

"Excuse me lord Hokage, I can understand why you would pick Anko for a mission like this, But I've only recently become a Jounin? Why send me with her?" She questioned and the old man chuckled to himself.

"You have a level head. Thats way. Anko is brash while you are calm. You will work perfectly together and your friendship with one another is already proof of it. You both have conflicting personalities traits yet you work well as a team. I am hoping to see what you will work like together... Unless you have an idea for someone to go with you." Sarutobi explained and Anko got a large grin on her face.

"What about that Uzumaki Kid, the Gaki showed some impressive skills during the exam and I'd like to see how well he does if he's put on a new team with different Dynamics..." Anko offered to the old man who took a thoughtful look while Anko chuckled evilly in her mind, she just wanted to mess with the kid, stuck with two hot woman like her and Kurenai for only Kami knows how long...

"What do you think Kurenai-San?" Sarutobi questioned and Kurenai blinked.

"Preferably, he is a good choice. His use of Ninjutsu is only basic but the Shadow Clone would be useful during our mission should we find ourselves in an ambush, beyond that his skills with his Kekkei-Genkai can also be quite useful. Myself and Anko have worked with his mother on occasion in the past and she knew almost the exact same skill's as Naruto. Though he does have a better version of Taijutsu than the Brawling she knew..." Kurenai surmised while also realizing why Anko suggested the idea, she didn't like Anko's motives but it would be a good chance to get to know Kushina-Chan's son...

"Very well then. I will call Naruto Uzumaki here as soon as possible. Please get anything you will for the duration of your trip that you might need ready, I will make sure that the ANBU I send to meet Naruto tells him the same. Dismissed." With that both Anko and Kurenai left and the Old Hokage sighed and leaned back remembering the last time that damn "Soul of Fire" was stolen... When Kushina had been sent to retrieve it as a family heirloom... _'Hopefully, it will not be as dangerous to you as it was to her Naruto-kun...'_ The old man thought to himself then called an ANBU to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki and get him ready for what could be a long term mission. Once the ANBU was gone, Sarutobi then reached into a drawer and pulled out a familiar little orange book with a smirk on his face... He'd worry about it later...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

TBC...

--

**Next time on Naruto Ultimate!**

_**A Secret Mission...**_

_**Hidden Power Revealed...**_

_**Locate the Soul of Fire!**_

--

Current Guest Characters...

Link: Master Sword and Hylian Shield... (Note: Twilight Princess version.)

Vincent Valentine: Cerberus... (Note: Dirge of Cerberus version.)

Vengeance: Skull Chain and Hellfire Shotgun... (Note: The one from the Ghost Rider Video Game.)

(Side Note:** A Nocturne is a Musical Composition, Written for or inspired by the Night...**)

--


End file.
